Deux coeurs en hiver
by brochet
Summary: Bella déménage au Québec, rejoindre Charlie et fait la rencontre de personnes qui seront déterminantes dans sa vie. Madame Bertrand et sa petite nièce Alice, Edward, celui qui veut changer le monde et Angela qui a besoin que son monde tourne enfin rond.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Ceci est ma première «fanfiction». Je lis depuis plusieurs mois des histoires de Twilight (plusieurs!). Je me suis dit que je pourrais bien essayer à mon tour, dans ma langue, le français que j'aime de tout mon coeur. Bella peut bien tomber amoureuse d'Edward et de mon coin de pays en même temps!

Tous les personnages sont reliés avec la série Twilight de Stephenie Meyer mais sont tous humains.

* * *

Le vent est frais. Cette fraîcheur qui nous rappelle les dernières journées d'été. De son souffle, la brise me caresse le visage et balaye, de même que les feuilles encores vertes des ormes longeant le chemin menant au St-Ciméon, la masse brune ornant mon visage. Un visage d'une couleur claire, trop claire pour une américaine du sud ayant cotoyé la majorité de sa vie la sécheresse et les cactées des régions désertiques. Je viens de Pheonix dans le sud-ouest des États-Unis. Je vis maintenant depuis un an au Canada «oriental», dans une petite ville du Québec nommée St-Justin, tout près de Trois-Rivières. Oriental n'est l'épithète que pour l'ouest, car de culturel, il n'y a rien d'oriental. Je vis dans un petit coin de pays qui nous rappelle la campagne européenne où on y parle français, comme dans toutes les régions de cette belle province. Les bordures des fenêtres sont colorées de fleurs en abondance. Les enfants dans les parcs s'amusent encore en sachant très bien que les jours de liberté sont comptés. Les gens commencent à afficher un regard désolé d'un été qui finit.

J'aime le mois d'août. Ça me rappelle les premiers jours de mon arrivée chez Charlie. Bien que je laissais derrière moi la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, ma mère, la chaleur et mes points de repères, je savais que je partais à la découverte d'un nouveau monde. Charlie en premier. Charlie est mon père. Je ne le voyais que deux semaines l'an depuis le divorce de mes parents, soit depuis mes 2 ans. Ma mère et Charlie sont deux mondes. Mariée trop jeune, elle n'a pu se faire à une vie rangée, encabanée pendant les mois d'hiver. Après ma naissance, elle a donc tout quitté, m'emportant avec elle, laissant un homme au coeur brisé, toujours aussi épris d'elle après toutes ces années. Renée ne pouvait se résoudre à me laisser partir au Canada pendant les vacances d'été, trop loin de sa nouvelle contrée, le Texas. La Floride devint un compromis. Le compromis était par contre de trop courte durée pour apprendre à connaître mon géniteur.

Charlie était donc un homme que j'appelais papa sans nécessairement comprendre le rôle qu'il avait dans la scène de ma vie. Mais je l'aimais et m'ennuyais l'année durant où seuls les lettres et appels téléphoniques me rappelaient que j'étais une réelle Swan. Charlie m'avait assurément transmis ses gènes. Bien que peu bavard, il aimait me raconter ses soirées d'hiver au coin du feu, me décrivant ses dernières découvertes littéraires, café en main, musique classique en trame de fond. J'aimais m'imaginer regarder par la fenêtre et voir un paysage tout blanc de neige, où la chaleur de l'intérieur serait un total contraste avec la froidure du dehors. Je partage avec Charlie la passion des livres. Les classiques étant nos préférés. De ma mère, je n'ai que le gabarit. Renée est adolescente dans sa tête et carrément éclatée dans sa vie. Je me devais d'être l'adulte de la maison, lui rappelant de payer ses comptes à chaque mois. Bien qu'elle ne vive pas complètement dans la réalité, ma mère a ce don de rendre la vie plus brillante qu'elle ne l'ait. Elle a ce petit plus qui fait que l'on veut se coller à ses souliers. J'adore ma mère. Je m'ennuie d'elle.

Mais ne connaissant presque pas mon père et mes origines québécoises, j'ai toujours eu un vide. Comme un trou noir dans ma tête. Alors, quand ma mère s'est remariée avec Phil, un joueur de baseball de moyenne catégorie, j'ai immédiatement pensé à changer d'air. Phil devait voyager constamment et je voyais Renée rongée par l'ennuie de laisser son homme sur les routes ensoleillées de la Floride pour rester avec moi. La solution? Partir à la découverte de mes origines, déménager mes pénates au Québec. J'avais 18 ans, je venais de terminer le «high school», prête à commencer le collège. C'était le moment ideal pour venir vivre avec Charlie.

Première découverte, la barrière de la langue. Depuis ma tendre enfance, mon père m'a toujours parlé et écrit en français. Bien que je ne la maîtrisais pas totalement, cette langue m'a toujours semblée intensément poétique et romantique. Je rêvais de devenir écrivaine, où mes livres cotoyant Brontë et Maupassant pourraient se lire aussi bien dans une langue ou une autre. Il me tardait d'apprendre la langue de Molière pour mettre sous ma plume des mots tels qu'amour, romance, beauté et bien sûr, larmes. Comment ne pas aimer les larmes lorsque l'on sait qu'elles seront suivies par un bonheur surpassant toute imagination? N'est-ce pas l'apanage de toutes les grandes histoires d'amour? Enfin… on ne vit pas que dans les bouquins. Ma vie de tous les jours, dans un français balbutié, m'a donné quelques mots de tête, des soupirs d'exaspération, parfois même des regards haineux mais surtout plusieurs situations cocasses. Comme si je n'attirais pas assez l'attention comme ça. Les deux pieds dans la même bottine. Ceci est la première expression québécoise que j'ai apprise. Je suis vraiment maladroite. Je suis une abonnée des urgences et je déteste ça. L'odeur du sang me donne le «tournis» (autre expression que j'ai apprise rapidement, à mes dépends).

Ma deuxième découverte, le froid. La très grand froidure des mois d'hiver. Le silence, la blancheur et la solitude de cette longue saison. Je n'ai connu qu'un hiver mais j'attend avec impatience cette période étrange de l'année. On se cache derrière des foulards et des chapeaux, sans rien laisser paraître de notre superficialité. En hiver, nous sommes plus vrais. Et j'aime la vérité, même au détriment de la paix. Je m'assume, j'aime l'hiver.

Mais l'hiver n'étant pas encore arrivée, je me déplace en ce beau mercredi en robe de cotton sans manche, cheveux au vent vers St-Ciméon, une résidence publique de soins de longue durée. J'y viens à toutes les semaines pour visiter certains résidents auxquels je suis très attachée. J'y ai fait un stage l'an dernier pour mon cour de français. Je venais faire la lecture à mesdames Bertrand, Simard, Cournoyer et monsieur Tremblay. Ils avaient la patience de reprendre mes fautes de prononciation avec, la plupart du temps une touche de moquerie. Ils sont devenus une deuxième famille pour moi. Ils ne parlent pas un mot d'anglais comme à peu près l'ensemble de la population de ma région. On fait donc la conversation en français. En un an, je peux affirmer que je suis devenue «pretty good in French my dear!».


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le 2e chapitre. J'ai fait quelques mineures corrections de la version postée jeudi passé. Entre autre sur l'âge de Bella. Désolée! Je ne m'avais assez relu et laissé passer quelques fautes d'orthographe aussi. Alors voici une version améliorée. J'ai révisé le 3e chapitre aussi...

* * *

Je décide d'entrer par la porte de derrière pour apprécier un peu plus longtemps cette petite balade extérieure. J'éviterai peut-être aussi Jessica, préposée à l'accueil, prête à me faire une remarque acerbe gentillement déguisée. La semaine dernière c'était : «Bella, what e grrrète day? Toujours fidèle à ton poste non-rénuméré, hein? Dis, tu as des nouvelles de Micheal (avec un appuie très prononcé sur le «ewl» de Micheal)? Ça fait un bail qu'il n'est pas venu visiter madame Cournoyer et ce n'est tellement pas son genre! Toi qui le connaît SI bien…»

Bail? Pas son genre? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut bien dire par là… je crois que je devrai l'ajouter au lexique-Jessica. Depuis un an, je n'ai cessé de lui faire répéter trois fois la même phrase. Ça devenait embarrassant et Jessica n'est pas des plus patientes, surtout envers moi. Alors j'ai composé mentalement un lexique-Jessica que j'enfouis dans le tiroir au fond de mon lobe pariétal. Avec toutes ses phrases en anglais et son language coloré, je m'y perds. C'est qu'elle est vraiment bilingue notre Jessica! Et furieusement éprise de «Mickewwwwl». Et de Laurent. Et de James. En fait de tout ce qui franchit le seuil du St-Ciméon, qui est sous la barre des 30 ans (quoi qu'elle peut parfois faire fi de cette limite s'il est riche), mâle (définitivement mâle), propre de sa personne et sans aucun égard à son état matrimonial. Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Blonde, bronzée (même en hiver), sexy, plantureuse, manucurée (probablement pédicurée) et prête à tout pour séduire. Par les temps qui court, sa cible se nomme «Mickewwwwl». Malheureusement pour elle, JE suis la cible de cet ennuyeux, collant et irrévérencieux garçon. Et je suis bien heureuse de ne pas l'avoir croisé depuis les dernières semaines, me ménageant des lignes toute faites pour l'éconduire. C'est que je n'ai plus un très grand choix maintenant. Bref résumons, je ne suis pas sur la liste des préférés de notre chère préposée à l'accueil.

Je suis en avance sur mon temps, je prends donc le petit sentier de terre battue, encadré ça et là de petits arbustes et d'affiches nous indiquant de ne pas dépasser la limite de la zone poussièreuse en s'aventurant sur la précieuse pelouse toujours fraîchement coupée. Plusieurs résidents font, en ce bel après-midi, une balade sur ces sentiers sinueux. Je les observe de derrière marcher d'un pas tranquille. Au loin, certains se prélassent et bavardent dans les balancelles dans un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Tant de calme et de lenteur. Avec toutes ces années, ils ont fini de courir après le temps. Du coin de l'oeil, je reconnais Jack et Léa, main dans la main, partageant un moment d'intimité, assis sur le banc au milieu du jardin. Plus de cinquante ans de mariage et toujours aussi amoureux. Beau tableau peint sur fond magenta, jaune et vert que font les hostas, les astilbes et les chrysanthèmes. Cheveux blancs et fronts dégarnis se rejoignent pour permettre aux lèvres de Billy de chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille de sa douce. Léa a mis ses appareils auditifs aujourd'hui car un sourire complice lisse tout-à-coup son visage fané par le temps. Je les regarde avec envie. Comme dans les romans, je rêve de rencontrer l'amour. Le vrai. La passion qui dure. Madame Bertrand me sermonne sur le fait que je ne sors pas beaucoup. «Une jolie jeune femme, avec un si bel accent, douce et cultivée ne devrait pas passer son temps à faire des guili-guilis à des vieilles peaux comme nous! C'est du gaspillage!» Un vrai personnage cette madame Bertrand. Elle a dû essayer de me présenter à tous les jeunes hommes du village. C'est qu'elle est connue! J'ai décliné toutes ses offres, ce qui ne fut pas toujours facile. Pas question de me plier à des séances de séduction massive parce que ce n'est pas du tout moi (on se rappelle l'antithèse de Jessica). J'aime plutôt croire au destin. Elle me rétorque alors que je ne fais pas mon âge, que je fais plus vieille qu'elle. C'est drôle parce que ma mère m'a toujours dit la même chose. Je suis née dans la force de l'âge et en gagne un peu plus à chaque année. Si ce n'étaient de ses vieilles jambes qui lui font la vie dure, madame Bertrans sauterait hardiemment sur toutes ces belles occasions ratées. Et… elle aurait probablement plus de succès que moi. Ah! Ah! Ah! Définitement, j'adore venir ici. J'ouvre le porte et m'engouffre dans la bâtisse le sourire aux lèvres. Je sens que ça sera une belle journée.

Petite entorse à la douceur du jour, Jessica longe le mur du corridor et m'aperçoit. Elle a dû quitter sont poste pour une pause toilettes ou je ne sais quoi.

«Bella?»

«Jessica, bonjour, ça va?»

«Hum.. oui, je n'étais pas à mon poste. Comme tu l'as surement remarqué… puisque je ne t'ai pas vu entrer.. et que je te vois là. Là devant moi… en chair et en os.»

Elle s'empêtre.

«…J'avais juste un p'tit «check-up» à faire dans la chambre de madame Bertrand justement. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'attendait, Belllaaa. (A-t-elle vraiment chanté mon nom? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend!) Et Ah!...»

Elle me regarde avec des yeux scrutateurs.

«Oui Jessica?»

«Elle a des invités aujourd'hui. Sa petite nièce avec un «beautifooouuul» jeune homme. Tout-à-fait mon genre.»

Ah! Oui, GENRE. Ça c'est dans mon lexique-Jessica depuis la semaine dernière, definition de genre : style, manière, façon de vivre…

«Laisse-moi deviner, propre de sa personne, dans la vingtaine?»

«Et beau comme un dieu.»

Elle lève soudain les yeux vers l'horloge au-dessus du local 103.

«Oups! Désolée, ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas intéressante Belllaaa, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire la conversation avec toi, je dois vraiment travailler maintenant. Tu vois, travail, responsabilités, paye, responsabilités. En passant, tu n'as pas vu la patronne en entrant, non?»

Traduction : je suis bénévole, je n'ai donc aucune responsabilité dans la vie bien sûr! Ce qu'elle peut être irritante. Je déteste mentir mais je me garde «l'entrée par derrière» pour une autre fois.

«Non, non. Personne à l'entrée de devant, champs libre, «free», pas un chat…»

«Ça va, j'ai compris. À plus!»

Je suis définitivement mauvais menteuse.

Je monte au troisième. C'est l'étage de madame Bertrand et de madame Cournoyer. Au bout du corridor, il y a quelques fauteuils, des plantes vertes et une grande fenêtre surplombant le jardin. Et pas de téléviseur, merci mon Dieu! C'est qu'il y en a partout, avec ce bruit de fond qui nous suit partout. J'apprécie le silence de notre petit oasis du 3e étage! La vue est magnifique en toutes saisons. C'est ici que nous avons l'habitude de faire nos rencontres. Je fais la lecture et nous discutons. Des mots, des phrases, des pensées, du passé. À chaque semaine, j'apprend quelque chose de nouveau. Un nouveau mot, une anecdote, une blague, une joie, un chagrin, une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Et bien sûr, tout en français, jamais un mot en anglais.

Je me dirige donc vers la chambre 312, celle de madame Bertrand, point de ralliement pour notre petit club. Avant de frapper mes trois petits coups habituels, je colle mon oreille sur la porte pour écouter… en fin pour épier. Je ne sais pas si je dois interrompre le fil de leur conversation. C'est plutôt embêtant. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense que j'ai manqué ma visite. C'est qu'elle peut me le remettre sur le nez des années durant. J'arrête de me meurtrir le cervelet à trop réfléchir et je frappe.

J'entends une voix sourde à travers la porte. «C'est ma Bella! Alice, je vais pouvoir te la présenter». Et plus fortement :

«Entre Bella ma belle! C'est ouvert!»

J'ouvre doucement la porte et je tombe nez à nez avec un petit bout de femme au regard pétillant couleur de l'océan. Elle semble sortie tout droit d'un sac à surprises tant tout son visage est ouvert et lumineux. Magnifique et explosive.

-Belllaaa! (Bon, maintenant je sais d'où vient cette intonation dans la voix de Jessica). Je suis si contente de faire enfin ta connaissance! Ma tante Jeannette m'a tant parlé de toi.

Elle me prend la main et m'entraîne vers le lit, m'oblige à m'assoir et à me tourner vers un charmant grand jeune homme, cheveux blonds, yeux marines, regard profond et calme.

«Voici Jasper, mon fiancé. Jasper, voici Belllaaa!»

Je lui tend la main qu'il saisit d'une poigne ferme et douce tout à la fois. Il m'envoit un sourire chaleureux. Je me sens bien, comme si cette chaleur m'avait complètement envahie. Confort.

«Enchanté Bella!»

«Enchantée!»

Je me tourne enfin vers ma chère vieille amie. Elle a l'air vraiment heureuse. Ces deux personnes sont certainement très importantes pour elle. Je ne me sens pas à ma place.

«Madame Bertrand, je ne savais pas que vous attendiez des invités. Je peux tout simplement remettre notre rencontre un peu plus tard cette semaine? Je suis libre quelques matinées. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?»

«Bella! Ne peux-tu rester un peu avec nous? J'ai demandé à Alice de passer précisément à cette heure pour que vous puissiez vous rencontrer. Dans mes mots, j'appelle ça forcer le destin (elle me fait un clin d'oeil). J'ai envoyé les trois autres membres du club à une partie de parchésie. On va avoir la paix. Quoi? Ne me lance pas ce regard. Je les ai sur le dos à longueur de semaine contrairement à toi ma chère! Et j'ai réservé une balancelle pour nous quatre. »

«On peut réserver des balancelles?» Je lui répond, surprise.

«C'est Albert qui me l'a promis. D'ailleurs, ça doit bien faire une heure qu'il attend et repousse tous les petits vieux du coin. Bah! Il ne peut rien me refuser. Je suis persuasive Bella. Apprends de moi ma chérie, tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie…, ou du moins un homme dans ton lit!»

«Ah! Ah! Ah! Désolée, je n'aurai jamais votre charisme ma chère dame.»

Alice me regarde, et se lève promptement.

«On y va?»

Nous nous dirigeons donc gaiement vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre Albert qui voudrait bien rester aux côtés de madame Bertrand. Rien à faire. Il retourne penaud vers le terrain de pétanque.

«Quoi? Il ne va quand même pas s'introduire dans ma visite! Il ne m'a même pas invité à sortir encore!»

Et nous entamons la conversation sur un ton joyeux et léger. Billy et Léa ne sont plus sur le banc. Deux hommes à la tête grise sont assis à leur place, silencieux, ensemble mais seuls. L'activité tranquille, hors du temps se poursuit tout autour de nous. J'apprend qu'Alice vit à Montréal et est designer pour une grande compagnie de vêtements pour dame. Elle est étonnée que je ne connaisse pas la griffe IRIS. Je suis totalement nulle en mode. Elle promet de m'apporter des échantillons qui m'iront à la perfection. La couleur de la nouvelle collection s'agence à ravir avec le brun chocolat de mes yeux, le brun cuivré de ma chevelure et la couleur crème de ma peau. Je n'avais jamais mis autant de qualificatifs à mes attributs. Habituellement, je me décris en brun et blanc, fade. Avec Alice, il y a beaucoup plus de nuances. Élégance. C'est mon nouveau mot de la semaine. Ça n'a jamais fait partie de mon vocabulaire. Ni en français et ni en anglais. Je ne veux surtout pas décevoir Alice et je lui réponds que je me sens privilégiée par sa générosité et serais heureuse de voir son travail (mais surtout pas sur moi!). Jasper est étudiant de maîtrise en psychologie et travaille comme stagaire à l'hôpital universitaire de Trois-Rivières depuis juin dernier. Il ne l'aurait pas dit et j'aurais pu deviner. Son physique et tout son être nous appelle à nous confier. Moi qui ne révèle jamais rien de personnel (j'ai horreur de parler de moi), n'ai cessé de raconter ma vie, le divorce de mes parents, mon déménagement, l'apprentissage du français, mon rêve d'écrire. Nous avons parlé, ri, presque pleuré sur les souvenirs des nombreuses amours de madame Bertrand. En un après-midi, j'avais fait la rencontre de deux personnes qui feraient maintenant partie de ma vie, totalement dans ma vie. C'est une affirmation. Une connection, comme un cadeau du ciel.

Bientôt le soleil commence à descendre et les couleurs du jardin deviennent plus incandescentes. Le crépuscule. Le plus beau moment de la journée. Celui où tout semble se terminer mais revivre en même temps. Le soir s'amène mais il ne fait pas nuit encore. C'est le temps où un simple baiser peut se tranformer en passion vibrante et rester chaste. Le moment où il y a urgence de vivre car si on a rien fait depuis le matin, c'est le moment ou jamais avant que la journée se termine. C'est le silence dans la balancelle. Chacun savoure ce moment intense et beau. Jasper me regarde dans les yeux et brise le silence.

«Bella, tu disais à tante Jeannette que tu avais quelques matinées de libre…»

Hum?!

«Il y a ce projet sur lequel je travaille et qui me tient vraiment à coeur. Ça fait quelques mois maintenant que nous l'élaborons. C'est du boulot mais Oh! Combien enrichissant. On travaille avec des jeunes adolescents. Je ne sais pas mais… Écoute, tu n'as que 19 ans…»

«Presque 20» Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tant de difficulté avec mon âge!

«…ce qui est un avantage vu la clientèle avec qui on travaille. Moins de décalage. Surtout qu'intellectuellement et spirituellement tu en fais le double. Tu travailles bénévolement dans tes temps libres, tu parles parfaitement français bien que tu ne sois ici que depuis un an. Tu aimes la littérature et le théâtre, tu prônes la vérité, tu ne connais rien à la mode…»

Alice lui lance un regard désapprobateur.

«Jasper, je vais arranger ce petit problème tu sais.»

«Non, ce n'est pas un problème, c'est que Bella est différente» Il se tourne vers moi. «Je crois que tu pourrais faire une différence dans l'équipe. J'aimerais que tu rencontres mon meilleur ami, l'investigateur du projet. Ça t'intéresserait?»

«Peut-être?» Mon Dieu, dans quoi j'embarque…

Jasper trépigne sur son banc. «Nous sommes mercredi... Disons vendredi matin au local des jeunes. C'est dans le vieux Trois-Rivières. Si tu me laisses tes coordonnées, je t'enverrai l'adresse et tout. Ça te dirait?»

«Oui d'accord, j'irai vous rencontrer. Mais… je n'ai jamais vraiment été en contact avec des jeunes tu sais… même quand j'avais leur âge! Je ne crois pas être la bonne personne…»

«On s'en reparle vendredi et Ah! Mon partenaire et ami pour la vie, c'est Edward. Edward Cullen.»


	3. Chapter 3

Comme pour le 2e chapitre, j'ai révisé quelque peu le 3e avant de me mettre sur le 4e. J'ai fait de petits changements mineurs. Entre autre sur l'âge de Bella. Merci de me lire et de laisser des commentaires. C'est très apprécié!

* * *

La gravité ne semble pas constante contraitement aux dires de M. Newton. J'ai l'impression qu'à cette heure de la journée, il y a une force supérieure qui appuie fortement sur mes paupières. Elles sont tellement lourdes. Je me dois de lutter contre cette force d'attraction et rester éveillé. Tellement de choses à faire. La liste défile devant mes yeux à demi-ouverts. Nous avons tout à bâtir encore, tant de ressources à trouver, tant d'enfants à sauver. Mon cerveau ne peut plus capter ces images, tout tournent trop vite. Je me sens m'enfoncer dans un tourbillon, mon oreille interne n'arrive plus à garder mon équilibre. Une forte nausée m'envahit et je me dois de fermer les yeux pour calmer ce malaise. Je me permets quelques minutes de répis, je m'abandonne au sommeil, juste pour quelques minutes. Quelques minutes de vide, à ne plus penser à rien. Cette chaise est vraiment inconfortable. Pour quelques minute, elle fera l'affaire. Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien. Blanc… ou noir. J'ai fermé toutes les valves. C'est une étrange sensation. Une sensation que je connais bien, une sensation qui me revient, la seule chose qui ne m'ait abandonnée et que j'aurais tant voulu voir disparaître. Le vide. Ce n'est plus un tourbillon mais un puit sans fond qui me précipite vers le bas. Je dois m'accrocher à quelques remparts et vite. Ouvre les yeux Edward. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde ma montre. Les quelques minutes sont devenues des heures. Je ne croyais pas avoir dormi si longtemps. Et toujours ce même cauchemar. Depuis des années que je souffre de problèmes du sommeil, je n'ai trouvé aucune solution. Je bataille pour ne pas ressentir l'appel du vide et je manque terriblement de repos. Pas question que je m'appuie sur la médicamentation. Trop risqué. Depuis maintenant dix ans que je ne consomme plus aucune drogue, aucun risque à prendre de retomber dans le cercle vicieux de la dépendance. Je passe ma main, empesée d'avoir fait écran entre mon visage et mon bureau lors de mon assoupissement, dans ma tignasse embroussaillée en essayant de ramener mes cheveux vers l'arrière. Rien à faire avec cette crinière. Ça me rappelle que ça fait plus de 15 heures que je suis à l'hôpital et que je devrais rentrer pour prendre une douche. Je ne suis plus productif du tout, à quoi bon.

Je ferme mes dossiers, les range dans ma filière, prend ma veste, mes clés et mon téléphone. Je regarde ma montre encore une fois. 23 heures. Le marché d'alimentation est fermé à cette heure. Pas de veine, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Je n'ai rien ingurgité depuis ce midi et mon estomac crie famine. Je ferai un détour par le resto servant des petits-déjeuners toute la nuit. J'attrape au vol le dernier dossier que j'ai omi de ranger, mon dossier personnel, celui qui ne réfère pas aux patients de l'hôpital et sort de mon bureau. Je suis en train de fermer la porte à clé lorsque je sens une pression sur mon épaule. Je sursaute vivement et me retourne pour voir Paul, le guardien de nuit.

«Edward, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Encore tard ce soir mon vieux!»

«Ouais. J'avais des trucs à terminer. »

«Tu travailles trop! Ta petite amie va se sentir délaissée! Les femmes n'aiment pas attendre, c'est leur truc à elles ça!»

«Très drôle Paul. Pourquoi penses-tu que je n'ai pas de femme dans ma vie, hein? Elle ne ferait que ça attendre!»

Je souris. Paul me taquine sans cesse sur l'absence de féminité dans ma vie. C'est un homme heureux en amour. Suzanne et lui sont mariés depuis 20 ans. Un record de nos jours. Travaillant presque tous les soirs, il arrive qu'il vienne faire un brin de jasette. Je connais donc une bonne partie de sa vie. Il m'a déjà présenté sa femme, une beauté tranquille. De longs cheveux bruns, une personnalité douce et généreuse. Les années n'ont pas eu d'emprise sur elle. Je comprends Paul d'être encore fou amoureux. C'est l'idée que je me fais de la femme idéale. Quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter dans tous les moments de la vie. Dans les bons et les mauvais temps. Parce que Paul n'a pas toujours eu la vie facile. Adepte de la chasse, il a été malencontreusement attaqué par des loups, y a presque laissé sa vie et est resté marqué physiquement et mentalement. C'est comme une histoire à dormir debout mais bien réelle. Ça ressemble plus à une légende racontée au coin d'un feu de camp pour faire peur aux enfants, pour qu'il puisse eux aussi la raconter à leurs propres enfants, le sourire aux lèvres aux souvenirs des bons moments passés dans leur enfance. Je n'ai pas de légendes, de contes avant de dormir ou de souvenirs à me rappeler. De mon enfance, je n'ai que la froideur de parents absents, d'une maison trop grande, trop nette, trop blanche. Une froideur semblable à un lendemain de tempête de neige sans feu dans la cheminée. Le silence totale, la solitude. Je déteste l'hiver. C'est pourquoi je profite de la tiédeur de cette fin d'été et me réjouis qu'il reste encore de belles journées avant le rougoiement des feuilles qui appelle à la morosité de novembre.

Mais Paul, tout comme Suzanne est une force de la nature. Il a dû changer d'emploi pour prendre un poste de nuit ici à l'hôpital. Beaucoup moins bien rénuméré et passionnant que le mécanicien spécialisé dans les voitures de luxe qu'il était. Après deux ans de réhabilitation, il s'en est sorti. Et grandit. Il a appris à aimer son nouveau job et Suzanne ne l'a jamais lâché d'une semelle bien qu'elle a dû s'occuper seule plus souvent qu'autrement de ses trois enfants pendant cette période. Il est simplement heureux d'être en vie. Tout comme Suzanne, je suis content qu'il le soit aussi. Il met un jet de lumière dans l'obscurité de mes nuits à travailler à l'hopital. Tout au fond de mon être, je l'envie. Je rêve de rencontrer ma brunette au grand coeur. Celle qui me ferait chavirer, tout en réveillant le besoin de prendre soin d'une famille bien à moi. Celle qui me donnerait des enfants à qui je raconterais des légendes prises sur le tas, les soirs d'été dans la noirceur totale avec pour seule lumière la lueur d'une flamme sur laquelle on grillerait quelques guimauves. À qui je raconterais des histoires avant de les mettre au lit, mon nez dans leurs petits cous sentant le parfum du savon car fraîchement sortis du bain. Une femme qui me tiendrait la main dans mes moments de découragement et mes moments de folie. À cette femme, je lui donnerais mon coeur. Mais comme dirait Paul, Suzanne est déjà prise!

«Edward, tu dois t'amuser un peu. Viens à la maison cette fin de semaine, nous fêtons notre anniversaire de mariage – je ne peux pas laisser passer cette année, tu vois c'est le chiffre rond : 20 ans, personne ne me le pardonnerait cette fois si j'oubliais». Il rit de bon coeur à cette remarque. «La petite soeur de ma femme, mes enfants et quelques amis viennent à la maison. Ça te ferait du bien de rencontrer du nouveau monde!»

«Eh! Félicitations mon ami. Je vais penser à ta proposition.»

Ça serait bien en y réfléchissant. Mais ai-je envie de me retrouver au milieu d'une fête de famille à laquelle je n'appartiens pas… Mais Emmett s'est décommandé de son rôle de frère parce que Rosalie, ma divine belle-soeur, a une présentation à Boston. On ne peut donc faire cette sortie de plein-air prévue depuis deux mois. Jasper descend à Montréal pour le week-end rejoindre Alice. Je serai définitivement seul pendant les 2 jours.

«Non. Si tu y penses, tu ne viendras pas. Arrête de penser un peu mon vieux. TU VIENS… fais-le pour moi?»

Il est irrésistible avec ses yeux de petit chien battu.

«J'ai fait cette exercice plus tôt…»

«Exercice?»

«Celui d'arrêter de penser. Ça n'a pas marché! Bon, ça va, j'y serai. Quelle heure?»

Le visage de Paul s'illumine

«Je ne croyais pas que ça serait aussi facile! Wow Edward, ton exercice a peut-être fonctionné à retardement! Alors, 16 heures? On aura du temps pour jouer avec les enfants. Oh! Et mon ami Charlie Swann, tu sais mon partenaire de pêche, il sera là avec sa fille. Beau brin de fille son Isabella!»

«Paul… »

«J'arrête, j'arrête! Je t'attend donc ce samedi.» Il lève sa main droit devant moi «Top là!»

Après une tape dans la main et une brève accolade, je poursuis mon chemin, le sourire aux lèvres. Je crois que ça sera une belle journée finalement.

Mon petit-déjeuner de fin de soirée m'a bien rassasié. J'ai l'esprit plus clair. Au volant de ma superbe Volvo argenté, je fais une récapitulation des choses à faire avant la fin de semaine. Une tonne d'appels. Pas toujours facile d'obtenir des subventions du gouvernement quand on part un projet d'envergure. Et tous ces formulaires à remplir. Comme me le répète Jasper, je devrais déléguer. Tanya m'a dit qu'elle se portait volontaire pour m'aider à n'importe quoi. C'est une brave fille, elle remplit des dossiers à longueur de journée comme infirmière. Elle serait surement plus rapide que moi pour noircir tous ces espaces blancs. Moi et la paperasse ne sommes pas de bons amis. Je devrais peut-être lui refiler les formulaires et me consacrer au recrutement des jeunes. J'ai encore un quartier complet à parcourir et c'est drôlement long. Septembre arrive à grands pas et j'aimerais bien partir mon premier groupe d'intervention. Subventions ou pas. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends. Les gros sous serviront pour l'étape suivante.

Par contre, il serait bien d'avoir une femme pour m'accompagner. Certaines jeunes filles sont réticentes à se confier à un homme. Souvent brutalisées par leurs pères ou beaux-pères, elles sont complètement fermées devant moi. Mais j'ai comme un certain malaise avec Tanya pour cette partie du travail. Elle me dit être très intéressée par mon projet mais je me demande bien si ce n'est pas moi qui l'intéresse plus que le projet en lui-même. Certains de ses regards sont plutôt gênants. Les jeunes ne sont pas dupes. Ils sont des scrutateurs de la vérité et des spécialistes du mensonge. Ils peuvent voir le mensonge à des milliers de milles à la ronde, surtout les jeunes de la rue avec lesquels je travaille. C'est primordiale, je ne peux me permettre un manque d'authenticité avec eux.

Accompagné par cette dernière pensée, je stationne ma voiture dans le stationnement qui m'est assigné. C'était un essentiel de trouver un appartement près du centre-ville (si on peut appeler le centre névragilque de Trois-Rivières un centre-ville…), en fait près de l'hôpital et avec un stationnement. Pas question de laisser ma superbe voiture dans les rues. C'est superficial mais cette voiture est mon plaisir coupable. C'est aussi ma sécurité, ma liberté. Le lieu où je me sens le plus chez moi. Et je n'aurais pas les moyens de la remplacer s'il lui arrivait quelque chose (mon Dieu, c'est comme si je parlais de mon bébé, pathétique!). Le quartier dans lequel je vis n'est pas le mieux fréquenté, c'est le quartier dans lequel je veux partir mon centre pour jeunes en difficulté. Je voulais me plonger dans leur réalité, loin de celle du quartier de riche tel que le chic Outremont d'où j'ai grandi. Je connais trop bien ce milieu. Snob, froid et totalement réfractaire à la pauvreté. La pauvreté pour cette couche de la société égale faiblesse. Je ne veux absolument plus me lier avec une telle idéologie. La force est dans le coeur, pas dans le porte-feuille. C'est une citation non apprise, mais vécue. Mon année en foyer d'accueil à l'âge de 12 ans m'a appris bien des choses du côté de la cavité thoracique. Ce n'est pas qu'un espace à entreposer la machine à pomper notre sang mais un lieu où reside une force bien plus puissante que les soixante battements à la minute. Une vie, des rêves, des amours peuvent aller s'y ressourcer. Et pas un dollar, un yen, un euro peuvent le remplacer.

Je grimpe deux à deux les marches qui mènent à mon appartement et m'empresse d'y pénétrer. Je lance mes clés sur la petite table à l'entrée, me débarrasse de mes chaussures, poursuis mon chemin vers le salon où je m'allonge. Un peu de repos. Je sens une vibration dans la poche de mon pantalon. J'ai manqué un appel. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de la journée. Il devait aller rencontrer tante Jeannette, la tante préférée d'Alice. Je compose son numéro et il répond après 2 coups. Il a une voix tout excitée.

«Jasper, ça va? Bonne journée?»

«C'était fantastique!»

«Ouuuuuu! Tante Jeannette t'a fait tout un effet!»

Il rit

«Non, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de fabuleux Edward! Je crois que c'est le destin»

«Mais qui êtes-vous? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon copain Jasper. Vous savez ce psychologue si terre-à-terre?»

«Edward, tu la rencontres vendredi matin. »

«Heu?»

«Elle est américaine et adore la langue française. Elle est passionnée de littérature et de théâtre, elle est drôle et touchante. Elle est différente… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sais qu'elle pourrait faire une différence avec les jeunes. Alice s'en est entichée immédiatement bien qu'elle déteste le magasinage. Ce n'est pas rien! Elle fait du bénévolat au St-Ciméon, elle a 19 ans…»

«19 ans?! Jasper! Elle est beaucoup trop jeune!»

«Ça c'est son âge physique et elle en a presque 20. Mais elle est plus vieille que ça… dans sa tête je veux dire. Tu dois la rencontrer. Je crois qu'on a vraiment trouvé la pièce manquante.»

«Wow! Si tu n'étais pas si amoureux d'Alice, je crois bien que…»

«Edward, ce n'est pas comme ça du tout. C'est comme une connection qui s'est produit, tu vois?»

«Non, pas vraiment. Mais je crois que je verrai cela CE VENDREDI. J'aimerais bien que tu me consultes la prochaine fois AVANT de me céduler des rendez-vous. Ça tombe bien parce que je serai libre ce vendredi…»

«Je le savais. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai choisi cette plage horaire. Je suis l'administrateur, tu es l'artiste mon cher. Fais-moi confiance.»

«Ouais. Bon, je note à mon agenda. Son nom à cette MERVEILLEUSE jeune femme est?»

«Bella… hum! C'est bête, je ne connais pas son nom de famille.»

Ça ce n'est pas Jasper. Elle l'a vraiment sous sa touche.

Bella. Ça sonne bien à mon oreille. Tout à coup, un frisson traverse ma moelle épinière. Quelle sensation étrange…


	4. Chapter 4

Enfin! La rencontre est faite!

Pour ceux qui avait déjà lu les précédents chapitres, je les ai un peu améliorés. Voici la suite donc. J'espère que vous allez apprécier mon travail. Bonne lecture! Faites-moi vos commentaires. Négatif aussi s'il y a lieu. Il y a toujours place à l'amélioration.

* * *

«Moi aussi je m'ennuie maman. Tu sais que je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de prendre l'avion. Je suis vraiment désolée de nous pouvoir être là. Tu m'enverras des photos?»

«Je comprends ma chérie mais Phil est si excité, tu sais. Les lignes majeures! Nous aurions aimé partager ce moment avec toi Bellissima et pas qu'en photo. Je peux t'offrir les billets! Pouquoi te bornes-tu à refuser?»

«Maman, tu sais que je déteste parler d'argent avec toi…»

«Avec tout le monde! Charlie est prêt à assumer une partie des frais si ça te met plus à l'aise»

«Non! Charlie ne me charge rien pour le gîte et la nourriture. Il s'est chargé de mes frais de scolarité l'an passé en plus. Je me sens déjà assez redevable, je ne peux en ajouter!»

«D'accord, on change de sujet. Alors, comment envisages-tu la rentrée en septembre. Tu commences tes cours bientôt, continueras-tu tes visites hebdomadaires au St-Ciméon et travailler à la librairie? Ça fait beaucoup il me semble»

«J'ai acumulé un bon montant cet été. J'ai de quoi assumer tous mes frais scolaires. Je travaillerai donc à temps partiel à la librairie pour le prochain semestre pour mes dépenses personnelles. Pour mes amis du St-Ciméon, je ne les laisserai pas tomber. Je m'ennuierais à mourir de ne pas les voir. Je ne sais juste pas encore à quelle fréquence je pourrai les visiter. Je dois rencontrer quelqu'un demain pour un nouveau projet…»

«Bella!»

«Je crois que ça pourrait être vraiment intéressant. Jasper m'a mentionné que le fait que j'aime la littérature et le théâtre est un atout majeur et ça c'est en plein dans mes cordes…»

«Jasper, hein? Qui est ce Jasper?»

«Maman! Ce n'est du tout ce que tu penses! Jasper est fiancé avec ma nouvelle amie Alice, la petite nièce de madame Bertrand. Tu te souviens, je t'ai déjà parlé de madame Bertrand. Donc, ce Jasper est psychologue. En fait presque. Il est en stage final et employé à l'hôpital de Trois-Rivières. Lui et Alice sont fantastiques. Jasper m'a donc parlé de son nouveau projet. Ça semble un projet communautaire avec les jeunes adolescents. J'aurai plus de détails lors de ma rencontre avec le _«patron»_ demain matin.»

«Tu n'en fais pas trop? Comment trouveras-tu ton prince charmant si tu t'entêtes à occuper toutes tes cases libres à faire du travail communautaire. Tu as presque 20 ans et tu n'as jamais été amoureuse Bella! L'amour n'existe pas que dans les livres…»

«Le destin»

«Quoi le destin?»

«Je crois au destin. Et pour l'instant, le destin m'indique le chemin que je poursuis présentement. Je ne cherche rien, je vis et c'est tout. Je suis parfaitement bien dans ma vie maman. Alors, tu en prendras des photos de Phil?»

«Ok, j'ai compris! On parle d'autres choses… l'argent et l'amour sont des sujets à éviter. Surtout lorsque placés dans la même conversation.»

Renée, ma mère, mène sa vie selon ses émotions. Elle les parle, elle les chante, elle les laisse s'étaler sur la place publique. Elle semble tellement en vie. Je la regarde et contrairement à mon brun et blanc fade, je vois des milliers de couleurs. Elle veut sentir les gens, sentir l'effet que font ces gens sur elle. Nous sommes tellement différentes. Les émotions, je les vis en mots, quand j'écris seulement. C'est dans mes moments de solitude avec ma plume et mon cahier ou avec mon clavier que je me laisse transporter par une vie riche d'amour, de passion, de déchirements et de réconciliation. Mon coeur se multiplie, mes doigts s'additionnent, ma réserve se soustrait, mes peurs se divisent. C'est alors que mon corps et mon âme forment une équation. Une équation sans variable. Je suis complète.

Incomplète. C'est ce que je suis dans ma vie de tous les jours. Mes visites au St-Ciméon et rencontrer mes amis aux souvenirs plein les poches m'aide à emplir quelques cases vides de mon coeur. J'aime faire partie de leur vie. Je me plais à imaginer madame Bertand comme la grand-mère que je n'ai pas connue. Je crois qu'elle me voit aussi comme sa petite fille. Alice et moi sommes peut-être comme des cousines cosmiques… ou des soeurs. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir une famille. Renée m'a élevée seule. Phil est arrivé tard dans sa vie, donc dans la mienne. Elle a bien eu quelques amants mais personne de significatif pour qu'il devienne figure paternelle. Charlie et bien… il n'a jamais oublié ma mère. Il n'en parle pas et nie si on effleure le sujet. Mais tout le monde sait. Il n'a jamais refait sa vie. À part le clan de son vieil ami et compagnon de pêche Paul, personne ne gravite vraiment autour de lui. Je n'ai pas eu de famille et ne sait pas comment en construire une. Il me manque des pièces que je retouve dans les livres seulement. Malheureusement, la vraie vie ne se bâtit pas avec du papier.

J'angoisse en pensant à demain. Pourquoi ai-je dit oui?! Je ne serai pas à la hauteur. Travailler avec des adolescents… qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien leur apporter? Ai-je déjà été adolescente? J'ai été la mère de ma mère. Je n'ai pas connu la rébellion, les fêtes, l'enivrement, l'école buissonnaire. Oh! Mon Dieu! Je n'ai jamais même eu mon premier baiser. C'est tellement embarrassant juste d'y penser. Il y a bien eu Tayler… c'est vrai, j'oubliais ce moment _d'extase_. Je veux oublier ce moment. Je ne dois pas y penser. Oh! Non! Je vais encore faire cauchemars. Dans mes pires souvenirs du _«high school»_. Bella Swann, la lunatique qui s'enfarge dans les fleurs du tapis, la spécialiste des excuses afin d'éviter les soirées dansantes de l'école se fait courtiser par Tayler, le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Le super athlète, beau et ténébreux. Je dois avouer que j'étais flattée. J'ai accepté de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année. Il était en final alors qu'il me restait une année. C'était une réelle chance à ne pas manquer pour une fille de mon âge. Pour une fois, je voulais goûter aux papillons, aux bouffées de chaleur. À tout ce qui est écrit dans les revues de jeunes filles quoi! Il est venu me chercher en voiture, s'est présenté à Renée (qui l'a trouvé tout-à-fait charmant), m'a offert une fleur comme le veut la tradition. Puis, il y a eu l'ouverture du bal. J'avais des chaussures à talons hauts : mauvaise combinaison avec Bella Swann. Après avoir presque ruiné ses chaussures bien cirées à force de piler dessus, je me suis étalée de tout mon long au milieu de la chanson, en entraînant le roi de la soirée avec moi sur le sol. Devant tous ses amis. Son pantalon s'est déchiré au niveau de l'arrière-train révélant à toute sa promotion une petite culotte désopilante au motif de son super héro préféré, Batman. Je n'ai jamais senti les papillons mais pour les bouffées de chaleur… j'y repense et je rougis à nouveau. Il ne m'a jamais rappelé. Je n'ai jamais eu ce premier baiser tant anticipé. Et je n'ai pas été à mon propre bal des finissants l'année suivante.

Alors, je devrais peut-être me préparer pour la rencontre de demain. La librairie a une section complète sur l'éducation des enfants. Tous ces trucs que font les adolescents doivent surement être bien décrits quelque part! Je consulterai quelques livres pendant mon quart de travail. Je vais consulter mes courriels avant de partir pour mon travail, voir si Jasper m'a envoyé les coordonnées pour demain. J'ai dû les consulter aux heures depuis hier et toujours rien. Il a peut-être changé d'idée en cours de route. Il s'est probablement rendu compte que je ne faisais pas le poids.

Vous avez un nouveau message

Oh! La! La!

_«Bonjour Bella!_

_Remis de la Journée-Jeannette d'hier? Désolé d'avoir usurpé ton temps lecture avec tes copains du centre. Nous sommes ravis Alice et moi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. – Alice fait dire que le week-end prochain, elle veut faire du shopping avec toi (désolé pour cela aussi ;-)._

_Tel que discuté hier, je t'envoie les coordonnées du local des Jeunes_

_Edward et moi seront présents de 9h à 11h. Bien à toi de venir faire un tour dans ces eaux là._

_Donc l'adresse est …..»_

C'est près de la librairie et de l'université. Je pourrais me déplacer en vélo. Je me débrouille mieux sur deux roues que sur deux pieds… Je crois que c'est sur la même rue que mon café préféré, Le Pèlerin. Hummm! J'adore leur pâté végétal, la luzerne est toujours fraîche et leur biscuit au chocolat... Bella, tu dérapes! Je ne peux m'empêcher de saliver en pensant aux effluves de sarrazin, de fines herbes et de pain frais qui émanent de leur cuisine. Je suis végétarienne et c'est le seul endroit où je peux manger des repas quasi-gastronomiques à peu de frais (tout est gastronomique comparé aux plats que je prépare pour Charlie, le carnivore).Est-ce un signe que le local soit situé dans le triangle de mes passions? (j'y vais un peu fort là!)

Qu'est-ce que je devrais me mettre sur le dos? Je n'ai rien de très «cool». Je n'ai aucune idée à quoi ressemble une fille «cool». Finalement, j'aurais besoin des services d'Alice. Shopping, Beurk! Je déteste. Mais il paraît qu'il faut parfois se sacrifier dans la vie… Qu'est-ce qu'Edward Cullen s'attend de voir? Avec un nom pareil, je ferai piètre figure, je le sens. Edward est l'investigateur, le cerveau, le coeur du projet. Il verra tout de suite l'erreur en me voyant. Humiliant. Ça c'est un mot français que j'ai appris la première semaine de mon arrivée au Québec. Je l'utilise régulièrement depuis. Je devrais rappeler Jasper pour lui dire que je ne peux pas. Les raisons que je formulais pour éviter les soirées dansantes à l'école secondaire seraient-elles valables? Trop tard pour en composer des nouvelles… Oh! Je dois filer. Je serai en retard pour la librairie.

* * *

«J'ai délégué Jasper!»

«Heu?»

«Tanya se chargera de remplir les formulaires pour les subventions. Elle m'a dit que d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, tout serait complété. Elle était ravie de pourvoir nous aider…»

«De pourvoir T'aider tu veux dire»

«Elle était sincèrement heureuse de faire sa part. Mais…»

«Quoi?»

«Elle m'a encore demandé de sortir ce samedi soir» Fis-je dans un soupir.

«Oh! Désolé mon vieux d'être à Montréal pour le week-end, je t'aurais volontier sorti de ce merdier. Tu as accepté? »

«Non, j'ai quelque chose de prévu.»

«Hein?»

«Paul fête son anniversaire de mariage et il m'a invité à un BBQ. Je n'ai pas encore vu le petit dernier de Seth. Je vais catiner un peu.»

«C'est super Edward! Tu vas pouvoir reluquer Suzanne une fois de plus. Il devrait faire une chaleur torride… la tenue légère sera de mise!»

Je lui envoie un coup sur l'épaule. Jasper et Emmett me taquinent toujours avec Suzanne. J'ai eu le malheur de dire que c'était mon genre de femme lors d'une soirée bien arrosée et depuis, je goûte à leurs plats épicés. Avec 20 ans de plus, ou elle 20 ans de moins, il y aurait peut-être eu matière à réflexion. Et Oh! C'est la femme à Paul quand même! Je me dois de faire dévier la conversation sinon j'aurai droit encore au bla bla bla de l'essentiel d'avoir une vie amoureuse et tout.

«Hier soir, j'ai sillonné le quartier Hochelaga. J'ai parlé avec quelques jeunes. Il était tôt donc à peu près sobres. J'ai quelques bon contacts. Je devrais y retourner ce soir. La bande sera complète.»

«Super Edward, justement…»

On frappe. Déjà 9h? Je consulte ma montre : pile 9h. Elle est ponctuelle. Jasper est déjà à la porte quand je me suis seulement retourné et mis debout pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle doit être assez menue parce que la masse de Jasper la camoufle complètement. Il la salut et c'est alors que j'entends le timbre de sa voix. Comme une musique descendu du ciel. J'écoute mais je n'entends plus rien. Je regarde mais je ne vois plus. Je n'ai qu'un mince chandail à manche courte pour me couper de la fraîcheur matinale mais un film humide enveloppe d'un coup la totalité de mon dos et de mon torse. Je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. J'aurais dû me coiffer… je sais pourtant qu'il n'y rien à faire avec eux. Et je me mets à penser à la façon dont je suis habillé. J'ai mon vieux jean troué, décoloré par les centaines de lessives qu'ils ont subies. Ce sont les plus confortables de ma garde-robe. Je les adore mais j'ai dû les repêcher de la poubelle une bonne dizaine de fois. Alice ne peut plus les voir et refuse de m'accompagner si je les porte. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend! Je ne l'ai même encore vue…

«Edward, je te présente Bella. Bella, Edward.»

Mon coeur tourne sur lui-même. Il a dû faire un tour entier. C'est ce que je ressens. Pour encaisser le choc, il descend son rythme de contraction de moitié. Mon flux sanguin décroît rapidement. Je n'ai plus assez d'oxygène pour nourrir correctement mon cerveau. Je dois penser à mes besoins de base. Respirer. Rester debout. M'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile. Lever mon bras pour lui serrer la main. Le language est trop loin dans mes priorités. Je n'arrive pas à formuler une phrase qui fait du sens.

«Bonjour monsieur Cullen. Je suis désolée d'arriver si tôt mais j'ai devancé mon heure de travail aujourd'hui et j'ai moins de temps que prévu.»

Je ne répond toujours rien. Je hoche la tête pour approuver. Je croise alors le regard noir de Jasper qui se situe maintenant derrière l'épaule de Bella. Bella… C'est un nom qui lui va à ravir. Elle est magnifique. Et le mot est faible pour cette femme. Je me sens comme la texture d'une guimauve. Si je ne me reprend pas, je crois que Jasper se fera un plaisir de me faire griller au-dessus d'une flamme. Il mime avec sa bouche «QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND?! POLI, SOIT POLI»

«Enchanté..heu… de vous… rencontrer. Bella…» Bella. Bella. Je dois trouver toutes les occasions pour prononcer son nom. EDWARD, réveille mon vieux. C'est presqu'une gamine. Un vieux de 26 ans qui reluque une jeune fille qui vient de quitter à peine son enfance. J'exagère un peu quand même. Elle a presque 20 ans selon Jasper. 26 moins 20… 6 ans. C'est moins que la différence entre Suzanne et moi. Je suis vraiment hilarant. Malgré ma désopilance, je me retiens pourtant de sourire comme un imbécile. Bien joué Edward.

Elle sourit.

Son sourire est totalement désarmant. Elle est timide, ça se voit. Et cet accent. C'est presque sensuel. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je regarde Jasper comme à un appel à l'aide mais il parle à son cellulaire. Mince! Je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie. Je suis sourd en plus d'avoir le cerveau en bouilli.

«Alors, Bella. (hummm!) Parlez-moi de… vous?» Je suis trop bon. C'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin de demander. Question ouverte. Elle n'a qu'à développer maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin de réfléchir. Je n'ai seulement qu'à la regarder et l'écouter. Me fondre dans ses paroles.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi? Ai-je dit quelque chose qui l'aurait froissé?

«Que voulez-vous savoir?»

Je n'avais pas penser à ça. C'était peut-être un peu trop ouvert comme question finalement.

J'hésite. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Bella semble vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne pourrai jamais travailler avec elle. Impossible. Elle me scie les jambes.

Jasper qui a fermé son téléphone, vient à la rescousse.

«Désolé Bella. Edward a travaillé tard hier soir et le café n'est pas encore prêt. Il a encore sa «switch à off». Tu prendrais un café?»

Elle rit de bon coeur.

«Oui, merci pour le café. Les deux que j'ai pris ce matin sont rendus très loin. «Switch à off, hein?». Je ne l'avais jamais encore entendue celle-là! Je la garde en mémoire». Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Nos regards se soudent. « Nous avons quelque chose en commun alors.»

«Heu?»

«Le café!»

Je n'ai définitement pas assez d'oxygène. Je peux peut-être encore respirer et tenir sur mes jambes mais je ne peux me retenir de lui sourire comme un imbécile…


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le 5e chapitre. La rencontre entre Bella et d'Edward mais sous l'angle de Bella. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les sentir. J'aime l'odeur de l'encre couchée sur les pages d'un livre. Impossible de ne pas ouvrir un bouquin sans me mettre le nez tout au milieu et humer, dans une grande inspiration, les parfums bourrés d'images. C'est comme imaginer un peu déjà son histoire. Les contempler. Rien de plus beau que les tranches de livres collées les unes aux autres sur une étagère, tous de la même hauteur, sans ordre particulier mais sans espace vide. Un paquet de personnages, de héros même sont assis là, devant moi. C'est comme si je n'étais jamais seul. Les toucher. Il y a des textures de papier plus invitantes que d'autres. Plus il est glacé, plus mes doigts aiment caresser une à une les pages, m'attardant sur chacune d'elles, sans parfois même y lire un mot. L'horreur c'est lorsque je dois me satisfaire d'un format de poche bon marché, imprimé sur du papier journal. Aucun plaisir tactil et olfactif. Définitivement, il n'y a pas de prix pour le bonheur des mots. Certaines collections sont dans mes préférés non par la qualité de leurs auteurs mais bien par leur sensualité. Jamais de couvertures rigides, ça se tient mal dans une main. Que fait-on d'un roman qui ne peut se lire que dans une seule position? Ce serait couper l'inspiration. Il se doit d'être versatile, de se déplacer de la chaise au canapé, du canapé au lit, du lit à la chaise, et ect. Les seules entorses permises à mes critères sont réservés au domaine du roman emprunté mais c'est la seule exception. Et c'est pourquoi je préfère les exemplaires neufs. Depuis un an que je travaille à la librairie Forks, je me sens encore comme une enfant dans un magasin de friandises. Et j'y suis payée en plus.

Par cet après-midi plein de pluie et de grisaille, j'ai une mission autre que de me délecter de tous ces étalages. Ma mission est de trouver LE livre, qui en quelques heures, pourra m'ouvrir les portes du mystère de l'adolescence. J'en sors tout juste, mais je m'y sens tellement loin. Si je termine à 20 heures tel que prévu à l'horaire, j'aurai environ trois heures pour m'imprégner de cette réalité.. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'une moronne ou d'une aspirante none devant Jasper et Edward demain matin.

«Gisèle, pendant ma pause j'aimerais bien bouquiner un peu. J'ai un sujet précis et tout à fait imprévu sur lequel je veux me pencher mais c'est disons… en dehors de mon budget. Je pourrais apporter un livre ou deux à la maison ce soir? J'y ferai très attention et les rapporterai demain matin»

«Pas de problème Bella. Je te fais confiance. Et c'est quoi le sujet au juste?»

«L'adolescence»

Elle me lance un regard rempli de points d'interrogation.

«Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la période de l'âge ingrat? J'ai deux adolescents à la maison tu sais. Je peux te faire un résumé du livre intitulé «la vraie vie». Tu veux la version longue ou la version abrégée?»

Gisèle est toujours de bonne humeur et travaillante. Elle n'amène jamais avec elle ses problèmes personnelles. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tout marchait sur des roulettes dans sa maisonnée. Mais je crois qu'elle en arrache ces temps-ci avec sa fille aînée. Gisèle fait des appels surprises depuis quelques semaines pour s'assurer qu'elle est bien à la maison, tel que prévu. Une fois sur deux, elle raccroche le téléphone en serrant les dents.

«Ta version abrégée?»

«L'adolescence est un espace temps, se situant entre l'enfance et le monde adulte, où il y a confusion par l'individu occupant cet espace temps. Cet (ou cette) individu se pense mature et adulte alors qu'il (ou elle) est en réalité beaucoup plus près de la couche et du biberon»

Je ris un peu. «Hum! Je crois qu'il faudrait que je le lise ce résumé. Tu oublies que je suis francophone depuis peu!»

«Je peux être encore plus claire tu sais. L'adolescence est la période chiante pour tous parents soucieux de faire quelque chose de leur progéniture pour éviter de les avoir sur le dos jusqu'à 30 ans.»

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une telle envolée de la part de Gisèle. J'avale ma gorgée de café de travers, évitant de faire passer le liquide brûlant entre mes dents et par le fait même, éclabousser son chemisier blanc immaculé.

«Wow! Je crois que je vais me tenir tranquille aujourd'hui… et je vais me chercher un document pendant ma pause si ça ne te dérange pas»

Elle se détend.

«Pourquoi au juste tu cherches à te renseigner sur ce sujet?»

«J'ai fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme au St-Ciméon hier. Le FIANCÉ de la nièce d'une amie (précisons tout de suite car je vois déjà une lueure d'espoir dans son regard – elle aussi me cherche l'homme-à-marier). Il s'occupe de jeunes et voudrait que je me joigne à son équipe. Je rencontre son partenaire demain matin»

«Tout ça pour du bénévolat?»

«…oui»

«Il doit être drôlement intéressant ou persuasif pour que tu te mettes dans tous tes états pour cette entrevue!»

«Non, ce n'est pas pour lui. C'est pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air ridicule lors de cet entretien. Regarde-moi Gisèle. Ai-je l'air d'une ex-rebelle, séchant ses cours pour en griller une en cachette dans le fond de la cour d'école? Hein?»

«Effectivement, je crois que tu as du pain sur la planche parce que les rebelles d'aujourd'hui ne fume plus en cachette ma Bella. Ça c'était dans mon temps! Maintenant ils ne rentrent plus coucher, des condoms plein les poches, dépensent des tonnes de frics qui vient on ne sait d'où, nous font se coucher aux petites heures du matin, attendant l'appel d'un flic nous disant que notre mineur a conduit en état d'ébriété suite à une autre orgie-dont-je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-les-détails…»

«Hé! Ça va?»

«C'est pas facile avec Angie ces temps-ci. C'est… tu sais… pas toujours… et… » Il y a des milliers de mots dans ses yeux. Je sens qu'ils ne veulent pas descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres. «…je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça ce matin. Alors parle-moi de ce Jasper».

Je vois un regard implorant. Me suppliant de lui changer les idées.

Je lève les yeux, feignant d'être exaspérée. «Il est FIANCÉ!»

«Ça n'empêche pas de magasiner. Tu achètes tout ce qui te tente toi?»

«Il n'est pas sur ma liste d'épicerie. Allo la terre. Je m'appelle Bella Swann, je déteste le magasinage et j'achète strictement que ce qu'il y sur une liste, Tu de souviens de moi?»

Elle sourit. Bon, la petite diversion a marché. Par contre, je sens que ça m'amène sur une voie qui ne m'intéresse pas du tout d'aller. «Je me suis fait remplacer samedi, j'ai une sortie chez l'ami de Charlie. Tu sais Paul? Pour compenser, j'ai extensionné mes heures de demain». Tu es géniale Bella. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de Paul pour faire dévier la conversation.

«Ah! Oui, le loup-garou…»

«Gisèle! Cesse de l'appeler comme ça!»

«Quoi! Il est tellement poilu, qu'il en presque velu! Je ne suis pas surprise que les loups l'aient confondu avec un des leur!» Et elle se met à rire de sa plaisanterie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'accompagner en me sentant un peu coupable. C'est vrai qu'il doit avoit un tout-inclus chez le coiffeur. Il a autant de poils sur le haut de son corps que de cheveux sur sa tête. Il ne montre jamais ses jambes par contre. Il paraît que ce n'est pas beau à voir. La culpabilité monte en flèche. J'ai ri à ses dépends! Mes joues s'empouprent. Il m'est impossible de camoufler mes émotions avec ce trouble de la nature. La joie, la peine, l'embarras. Tout y passe.

«Bella, déride-toi un peu. Pense-tu que personne ne rit de toi dans ton dos? Ton français est fantastique aujourd'hui mais il y a un an, il y a eu quelques situations cocasses…on a presque écrit un recueil…»

«OK, je ne veux pas le savoir!»

«Essaie de t'amuser ce samedi… et pense à moi quand tu feras un câlin à Paul, évite de trop le flatter dans le sens du poil, je ne pense pas que sa femme appréciera de l'entendre ronronner!» Elle me fait son plus beau sourire.

«Oumph! Dis, tu veux un autre café?» Je me prépare à une longue journée…

* * *

23h55. Je me sens dépassée. Ai-je vraiment ressenti toutes ces émotions? C'est quand même le sujet du plus gros chapitre de mon «encyclopédie de l'ado». Une phrase retient mon attention :

**_Pour un adolescent, les arts peuvent devenir un puissant canal pour transformer son mal de vivre._**

Avais-je le mal de vivre à 15-16 ans? Jusqu'à un certain point, oui. Je me suis jetée à yeux perdus dans la littérature, à mots perdus dans l'écriture et à coeur perdu dans le théâtre. Comment une fille timide comme moi ait pu tenir le rôle principal dans la pièce majeure de l'école! Je crois que jouer Juliette et de pouvoir parler à Roméo en chair et en os ont été pour beaucoup dans ma décision d'auditionner. Aucun regret. Un des grands moments de ma vie. Je tiens peut-être un filon pour demain…

* * *

8h40. GOSH. Je n'ai pas le temps pour un autre café. Les autres sont loin maintenant, probablement dans ma vessie à l'heure qu'il est. Je vais naviguer avec pas un gramme de caféine dans le corps. Je sens déjà la houle. Je n'aurais pas dû me remettre dans ce livre là, j'en ai perdu la notion du temps. Si je pars tout de suite, j'y serai à 9h00 pile, je pourrai me libérer pour 10h15 et être à la librairie à 10h30. J'aime bien quand tout est bien en ordre, organisée (à part pour ma chambre et ma voiture. Quel bordel!).

J'ai des papillons dans le ventre (prend ça Tayler! Pas besoin d'un corps athlétique pour faire battre leurs ailes), les mains moites, le coeur dans l'eau. On dirait que je m'en vais à un rendez-vous galant. Ah! C'est ici. Wow! C'est une jolie place avec ces grafittis colorés. Je me sens dans la quartier SoHo à Manhatan. Bon! Prends un grande respiration Bella, tu peux faire ça. Trois petits coups et puis s'en vont...

«Bonjour Bella! Allez entre. Tu n'as pas eu de difficulté à trouver?»

«Non. Je connais bien le coin ici. Je vais souvent au petit café en face.»

«Le Pèlerin? Cette place là est assez granola.»

Granola? Il faudra que je me souvienne de ce mot! C'est plutôt joli.

«Je suis végétarienne»

«Ho! Ça explique tout! Allez viens, je te présente à mon partenaire.»

La position de Jasper faisait en sorte qu'il me cachait complètement la vue d'Edward Cullen. Il me demande de le suivre, il se déplace et c'est alors que je le vois. Il est debout, il nous attend… Tout se fige, je ne vois plus rien, je n'entend plus rien. C'est un dieu grec. Devrais-je vraiment parler à un dieu grec de condoms, d'orgie-dont-on-ne-veut-pas-connaître-les-détails et… je ne me souviens plus de ce que Gisèle m'a parlé hier matin. _Shit!_ (oups! Ça y est, je perd mon français en plus). Tout ça à cause de ses yeux. Ils sont magnifiques. Ce n'est pas le vert émeraude qui surprend, c'est son regard pénétrant. Comme si d'un seul coup, il voulait regarder droit à mon âme. Hé! Ressaisie-toi Bella. Il a maintenant un petit air sceptique, scrutateur… c'est difficile de mettre cela en mots mais je crois qu'il n'est pas parfaitement heureux de me rencontrer. Il a compris. Je vais lui faire perdre son temps et il doit chercher une raison pour m'éconduire. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

«Edward, je te présente Bella. Bella, Edward.»

En me serrant la main, je sens comme une onde de choc.. Comme si un courant électrique passait entre nous. Cette énergie me réveille soudain (faute de caféine, on prend ce qu'on peut). Je soutiens son regard. Non mais, je ne suis peut-être pas de l'étoffe d'une déesse grecque mais je ne suis pas un torchon non plus!

«Bonjour monsieur Cullen. Je suis désolée d'arriver si tôt mais j'ai devancé mon heure de travail aujourd'hui et j'ai moins de temps que prévu.»

Bravo Bella! Phrase complète, pas une faute de français. Je ne suis pas un torchon. Je ne suis pas un torchon…Il hoche la tête mais c'est comme si son chat lui avait mordu la langue. Il regarde derrière mon épaule. Est-ce un regard noir qu'il lance à Jasper? Du genre (GENRE, c'est mon nouveau mot de la semaine dernière! Je m'efforce de placer mes nouveaux mots dans mes conversations), sors-moi de ce pétrin. Il revient vers moi.

«Enchanté..heu… de vous… rencontrer. Bella…»

Ah! Quelle voix! Douce et chaude, comme du velour. Il est peut-être timide. Ça je connais. Je lui affiche mon plus beau sourire.

Il ouvre grand ses yeux et regarde encore une fois à Jasper qui parle au téléphone. Il a l'air paniqué. Il revient une fois de plus vers moi.

«Alors, Bella. (humm!) Parlez-moi de… vous?» Et cette fois, il sourit, l'air satisfait. Et moi je fond. C'est la plus belle choses que je n'ai jamais vu. Un Edward Cullen souriant! On devrait en faire des images et les distribuer aux suicidaires. Ils reprendraient le goût de vivre. Focus. Il veut que je parle de moi. Mais pourquoi veut-il parler de moi. Nous sommes supposés parler des adolescents, de leurs problèmes de mal de vivre. De Roméo et Juliette.

«Que voulez-vous savoir?»

Je crois que je viens de le mettre dans un coin. Décidément, c'est vraiment plus compliqué que je pensais travailler avec des jeunes. Vive St-Ciméon!

Enfin, Jasper s'en mêle. «Désolé Bella. Edward a travaillé tard hier soir et le café n'est pas encore prêt. Il a encore sa «switch à off». Tu prendrais un café?»

La caféine. J'aurais dû y penser. Moi j'ai eu le courant électrique pour me réveiller. Bon M. Cullen vous êtes tout pardonné.

«Oui, merci pour le café. Les deux que j'ai pris ce matin sont rendus très loin. «Switch à off, hein?». Je ne l'avais jamais encore entendue celle-là! Je la garde en mémoire».

Je me tourne vers Edward et me noie dans son regard. Je prends en note de plonger le moins souvent possible dans cette marée verte d'Edward Cullen. Dangereux de ne plus pouvoir en sortir. Vite Jasper! Je le prendrai noir, pas le temps d'y mettre un nuage de lait. Nous manquions de cette substance excitante qui réveille nos neuronnes pour faire de nous des adultes cohérents. Je ne suis pas un torchon, c'est confirmé. Ça commence bien une journée.

« Nous avons quelque chose en commun alors.»

«Heu?»

«Le café!»

Il me sourit franchement cette fois.

«Avant de parler de moi et je vous le dis tout de suite, «moi» n'est pas mon sujet préféré, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre projet.»

«Edward et moi planifions d'ouvrir un centre pour jeunes en difficulté, où le point central sera ici, dans ce local. Nous avons recruté des professionnels pour en faire une super équipe multi-disciplinaire. Je suis psychologue, Edward travailleur social, nous avons un ami médecin, une infirmière et quelques éducateurs spécialisés. Nous voulons créer un milieu dans lequel les jeunes entre 13 et 18 ans pourront se retrouver en toute confiance, consulter les professionnels, demander de l'aide et obtenir des services tels que des cures de désintoxication, etc. »

«Mais pourquoi moi Jasper? Je n'ai aucune formation, je…»

Edward prend la parole. «Bella (j'adore quand il prononce mon nom, Bella dans une voix de velour), nous voulons une approche différente, non médicalisée. Nous voulons centraliser nos activités avec les arts, sous différentes formes. Nous formerons un «band» de rock, nous offrirons des ateliers de peinture et nous voulons monter une pièce de théâtre. Je crois que cette dernière activité sera primordiale. Le théâtre permet de sortir de sa coquille, de mettre en mots des émotions qu'on ne veut plus ressentir. De pouvoir se projeter dans un autre personnage et oublier, un peu, la merde dans laquelle on vit.»

«Et c'est là que tu interviendrais Bella. J'ai senti, lors de notre première rencontre, ta passion pour les mots, les livres, les histoires, les personnages. Tu es douce, intègre. Les jeunes vont t'adorer.»

«Si je comprend bien, vous voudriez que je monte LA pièce de théâtre»

Edward et Jasper, ensemble. «Oui»

«Je ne crois pas être la bonne personne pour ce job. Jasper, _I'm not the one you think I am_. C'est un projet trop important pour le confier à une personne qui n'a aucune expérience. Je ne me sens pas compétente, c'est une grosse responsabilité. Je cherche parfois encore mes mots en français! Je n'aurai aucune emprise sur eux. Hé! Je n'ai jamais pris plus que 2 bières dans la même soirée, je n'ai jamais fumé un joint! (Ai-je vraiment dit ça!)» Je suis cramoisie. Je dois me sauver de cette situation. Ils sont déçus, c'est insupportable. Je suis un torchon. «Désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. Vraiment désolée. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je dois… je dois vraiment me sauver, je dois aller travailler. J'ai une tonne de travail qui m'attend en fait. Une énorme pile de livres à classer. C'est… incroyable tout ce que j'ai à faire ce matin. _Tremendous_» Je ne suis pas une bonne menteuse. Je perd mon français. Qu'est-ce qui me prend?

«Mais le café?»

«Heu?»

«Vous ne voulez pas prendre votre café?»

Ah! Oui! Le café. C'est tout ce qui nous unit finalement. «Merci M. Cullen mais je n'ai vraiment plus le temps. Vous le prendrez à ma santé.»

Je sors sans regarder derrière. Ne peux supporter la mine déconfite de Jasper et le regard de la statue grecque à la voix de velour. L'encyclopédie de l'ado ne m'aura servi à rien. J'ai quand même eu l'air ridicule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voilà! Bella et Edward se rencontrent à nouveau. Aaaaaaaah! C'est trop beau, hein?**

**J'ai glissé un extrait d'un poème de Gaston Miron, grand poète québécois. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment moi-même. Chloé Ste-Marie chante plusieurs de ses textes. À découvrir!**

**Alors, laissez-moi des commentaires!

* * *

**

J'aurais dû essayer de la retenir. Je comprend Jasper, Bella a quelque chose en elle qui nous attire, comme un aimant. Elle est le proton, nous sommes les électrons. Lorsque nous nous sommes serrés la main, j'ai ressenti un courant électrique. Partant de la chaleur de la paume de sa main, longeant ses doigts pâles et délicats, traversant ensuite la barrière de sa peau à ma peau, le frisson a poursuivi sa route jusqu'à mon épaule pour mourir enfin quelque part dans ma cage thoracique. Une sensation étrange et inconnue, quelque peu inconfortable mais tellement puissante. Une puissance à rendre incandescent le filament d'une ampoule de 100 Watts. Est-ce moi qui, à travers une simple poignée de main, ait allumé cette flamme au fond de ses yeux. Car, à cet instant, j'ai vu une lumière dans ses prunelles. A-t-elle ressenti le courant entre nous? J'ai cette impression que comme une molicule, où l'infiniment petit contrôle la planète entière, elle est le centre et nous tournons tout autour. Combien d'hommes gravitent autour d'elle? Elle est si magnifique, et douce, et… Je ne peux même imaginer un autre homme la toucher, l'embrasser. Je ne connais rien d'elle, elle n'a que 19 ans bon sang! Pourtant, en quelques minutes, une force étrangère à ma volonté me pousse vers elle. Je ressens ce besoin de la revoir, de lui parler. De réentendre le son mélodieux de sa voix, son accent américain si charmant. J'aimerais lui parler de ces livres qu'elle aime tant. J'aimerais lui faire découvrir un peu de l'immense beauté de notre patrie, de nos grands auteurs d'ici. J'aimerais lui faire entendre nos compositeurs, lui réciter des textes de poètes québécois grands, bien au-delà des frontières de nos terres. Des mots qui m'emportent et me portent dans ma quête d'un monde meilleur.

_parle-moi parle-moi de toi parle-moi de nous_

_j'ai le dos large je t'emporterai dans mes bras_

_j'ai compris beaucoup de choses dans cette époque_

_les visages et les chagrins dans l'éloignement_

_la peur et l'angoisse et les périls de l'esprit_

_je te parlerai de nous de moi des camarades_

_et tu m'emporteras comblée dans le don de toi_

_(_**Gaston Miron extrait** de L'amour et le militant tiré de L'homme rapaillé)

J'aimerais qu'elle me connaisse.

Mais je n'ai rien dit, rien fait pour la retenir. Pas besoin de regarder Jasper en furi pour savoir que j'ai tourné cette rencontre à l'échec.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Je t'ai dit qu'elle était parfaite, que c'était LA pièce manquante de notre équipe. Edward! Tu as refusé tous les candidats pour ce poste. Tous. Même si j'avais un stress intense en voyant le temps passé et l'échéance s'approcher, je t'ai laissé guider l'affaire parce que c'est toi qui sait le mieux ce que ces jeunes ont besoin. Je sais que c'est important, que c'est le centre du projet. Tu vois… quand j'ai parlé à Bella ce mercredi, j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il fallait attendre de la rencontrer. Que tous ces refus, c'était pour elle. Parce que c'est elle qu'on attendait. Mais toi… tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche. Rien dit pour la mettre à l'aise. Merde!»

C'est elle que j'attendais… Jasper a tout compris. Je n'ai rien vu.

«Edward… s'il te plaît regarde-moi. Écoute, je ne t'ai jamais vu te comporter d'une façon aussi inapproprié.»

Ça y est, il joue le psy avec moi maintenant. Je dois reprendre mes esprits, ne pas lui montrer le trouble qui m'habite.

«Jasper, je suis vraiment désolé. J'étais fatigué, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette ce matin. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je sais que j'ai la tête dure parfois, j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle, je ne délègue pas, je ne fais pas assez confiance. Mais tu as raison, elle a quelque chose de spécial. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses, ok? Serait-il possible d'avoir son téléphone? Peut-être par Alice? Je vais essayer de la revoir et de lui vendre le projet d'une façon un peu plus… convaincante.»

Jasper se détend, baisse les épaules. «Ouais. Je peux te trouver ça mais tu sais, Bella n'a pas une bonne image d'elle-même. Elle venait à reculons alors, et si ce n'était de son côté maladroit, je suis certain qu'elle aurait couru à reculons pour sortir aussi… »

Ah! Oui? Maladroite? «Du moins, je vais essayer. Je suis vraiment désolé Jasper.»

«D'accord Ed. Je crois qu'on a besoin tous les deux de se changer les idées cette fin de semaine. Entre le travail et le local, il nous reste à peine le temps de dormir. Je m'ennuie terriblement de ma douce et c'est pourquoi je te laisse car je pars tôt pour rejoindre Alice à son appartement. J'ai plus d'une heure de route à faire et j'ai des trucs à finaliser pour ce soir. Et pas question d'être coincé dans la circulation. Souviens-toi de Montréal le vendredi, c'est juste s'il y a 3 heures de fluidité sur les routes.» Je le regarde d'un oeil inquisiteur et enfin, il sourit l'air content. «Non. Je ne partage pas mes idées pour conquérir le coeur d'une femme»

«…N'est-il pas déjà conquis ce coeur?»

«C'est un travail de tous les jours mon cher ami. Parlant d'idée, tu as pensé acheter un cadeau à Paul et Suzanne?»

«Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder ça encore mais je pensais leur offrir une petite escapade à Québec, une nuit à l'hôtel avec un souper gastronomique. Genre de choses que Paul n'offre jamais à Suzanne.»

Cette fois, il rit franchement. «On voit d'où vient l'inspiration… Je me sauve et je t'appelle aussitôt que j'ai le numéro de Bella.»

«Bon week-end mon vieux, on se reparle lundi à l'hôpital.»

* * *

Il fait déjà presque nuit. Les journées racourcissent. Bientôt, nous dînerons dans la noirceur. Déprimant.

«Salut Tim, j'aimerais parler au reste de la bande. Tu m'introduis?»

«Ey! Man! –_tu m'introduis_- Wow! T'as pogné ça dans l'dictionnaire au hasard ou quoi!»

«En d'autres mots, ça veut dire – _peux-tu me présenter_. C'est juste que je ne te prends pas pour un con tu vois, je te parle comme je parlerais à n'importe qui. Alors, tu me présentes là?»

Ça lui a fait plaisir. Tim fait son dur mais c'est un gamin dans un corps d'homme qui cherche à rendre une mère et un père inexistants fiers de lui. «J'pense qu'il y en a qui sont intéressés Ed. Ça vraiment l'air cool ton local. On en a reparlé quand t'es parti hier. Viens, je vais te montrer les autres.»

C'est du déjà-vu. Tous les soirs à balayer les quartiers, je trouve des jeunes comme eux, désabusés, qui végètent en attendant on-ne-sait-pas-trop-quoi, souvent sous l'effet de la drogue et/ou de l'acool. Rien à changer depuis 14 ans. C'était moi dans une une époque de ma vie. Qui suis-je pour les juger, je les comprend trop bien.

«Salut la gang, c'est Ed pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu hier. Il veut reparler du projet et il a besoin de nous, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Il est cool, on peut lui faire confiance. J'ai mis mes contacts là-dessus.»

Des contacts. Il se prend au sérieux notre Tim. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je recommence ma rangaine, la même depuis des semaines. J'attends les étincelles. Parfois, il n'y en a aucune. Ce soir, c'est un feu de joie. Ils me donnent leurs noms et promettent pour la plupart de venir au local pour visiter les lieux et peut-être s'intégrer dans certains groupes. C'est pour des moments comme ceux-là que j'aime mon travail. Ces gamins me donnent l'énergie de poursuivre ma quête. C'est peut-être la fraîcheur des soirées passées à stagner dehors, montant en crescendo en cette période de l'année, qui fait grimper de même leur initiative. Ils se projètent mal traîner à l'extérieur l'automne venu. Un endroit chaud et au sec serait le bienvenue. Tim y est pour beaucoup aussi, tout est une question de confiance. Il faut toujours cerner le leader en premier lieu.

Il y a cette petite au fond qui n'a rien dit, rien critiqué. Elle détonne. Elle n'est pas dans son élément. Bien qu'elle respire la détresse, ce n'est pas la même que celle du reste du groupe. Attendant que les conversations reprennent et que l'attention se transfèrent de moi à la nuit qui s'amorce, je saisis l'occasion pour l'approcher. C'est vraiment dans ces moments que j'aimerais être accompagné d'une femme _(Bella… Bella?)_.

Elle est définitement seule, malgré le reste de la bande à moins de quelques pieds d'elle. «Salut!»

«…Salut»

Je m'appuie sur le mur de brique qui délimite leur «aire de jeux», les abritant des regards des passants. «Tu viendras? Parce que je ne t'ai pas vu approcher pour donner ton nom.»

Elle me regarde, indéchiffrable. Pas de réponse.

«On va monter une pièce de théâtre, un gros projet. Ça sera très créatif, fait de façon le plus professionnel possible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te verrais bien là-dedans.»

«C'est pas vraiment mon truc.»

«Tu pourrais venir jeter un coup d'oeil. Ça ne t'engage à rien.»

Elle fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas bon signe. «C'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas mon truc. Pourquoi tu insistes, tu me dragues ou quoi? Parce que tu m'intéresses pas du tout. À moins que tu me fournisses…»

Merde! Je déteste quand ça dérape.

«Écoute…» J'arque les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

«Angela»

«Écoute Angela. Mon truc à moi, c'est de trouver des jeunes qui ont envie de bâtir quelque chose, de se rendre utile, de grandir. Mon truc avec toi, ce n'est pas de te tendre un filet, je vois juste ton potentiel. Quand je parle de potentiel, c'est au niveau intellectuel, créatif, émotionnel. Loin de moi l'idée de te draguer. Je suis travailleur social, pas enjôleur, pas fournisseur. Je suis totalement _clean_ depuis plus de 10 ans.» Angela réagit. Elle comprend que je connais son monde. «Mais tu sais, je ne tord pas les bras. Ni à toi, ni à personne. Alors si tu n'es pas intéressée, _fine_!»

J'ai ouvert une brèche. Elle a laissé tomber une partie de son masque. Elle meurt d'envie de venir. Le non-verbal est flagrant. C'est une rebelle, elle déteste être contrôlée mais ne semble pas venir d'un milieu défavorisé. Dans mes années de travail de rue, j'en ai vu peu comme elle, des vrais bombes. Prêtes à éclater à tout moment.

«Voici ma carte si tu changes d'idée.»

Sans dire un mot, d'un faux air dédaigneux, elle la prend et s'en va rejoindre un garçon qui semble être son petit-ami. Je ne peux jurer qu'elle viendra, mais j'ai l'espérance qu'un ange se joindra à nous.

* * *

Le ciel est bleu, aucun nuage. Superbe journée pour une journée de plein-air. Je suis un peu déçu de ne pas aller en randonnée avec Emmett tel que prévu mais une virée chez Paul et les enfants est alléchante aussi. Le cadeau bien emballé, la bière et le vin paquetés, je me vautre dans les sièges de cuir de ma Volvo climatisée. Les nuits sont fraîches mais les journées son étouffantes. Il doit bien faire près de 30˚ aujourd'hui. J'ai opté pour un pantalon trois-quart en fine toile kaki, des sandales et un chandail manches courtes en pure cotton, question de ne pas me noyer dans ma sueur générée par la fibre synthétique. J'ai envie de m'en mettre plein les bras avec les enfants aujourd'hui. Si je n'avais pas eu l'appel du travail de rue, j'aurais aimé travailler avec les tout-petits à plein temps. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai accepté un poste à temps partiel de travailleur social dans le département de pédiatrie à l'hôpital. C'est un salaire stable, me donnant accès à toutes sortes de ressources et qui me permet de cotoyer des petites frimousses qui ne se doutent souvent pas du drame qui se déroulent derrière eux. J'aime leur innocence. C'est probablement le seul département où fusent régulièrement des cris de joie et des rires bien que leur souffrance ne soit pas moindre que sur les autres étages.

«Edward Cullen! Ça doit faire deux ans que je ne t'ai vu! T'as plutôt l'air en forme. Toujours ton ausi belle petite gueule, hein? Comment vas-tu? Toujours célibataire?»

Seth. Ça fait du bien de le retrouver. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Je dois m'attendre à entendre cette question-là quelques fois aujourd'hui. «Ça fait un bail Seth. Pour ta première question c'est –_ça va très bien_– et pour ta deuxième c'est –_oui_–. En passant, tu devrais passer le mot pour m'éviter de le répéter quelques dizaines de fois aujourd'hui. Ça serait réellement apprécié!» Il rit, anticipant lui-même combien irritant peut être mon statut de célibataire, connaissant très bien sa famille. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon?»

«Je patrouille toujours sur la réserve. Toujours les mêmes problèmes. Contrebande, alcool, violence. J'ai entendu parler que ton projet s'en venait bon train?»

«Ça se concrétise enfin. Un paquet de paperasses encore à préparer et envoyer mais le local et la presque totalité des intervenants sont prêts à l'attaque. On va commencer en douce en attendant la rentrée des gros sous. On débute avec les projets communautaires avant de se lancer dans les interventions médicales.»

«Wow! C'est un gars comme toi que ça nous prend sur le territoire, tu sais? Les jeunes chez nous ne collaborent pas avec les policiers, encore moins les parents. C'est infernal!»

«Rien n'empêche d'en envoyer de l'autre côté des lignes. Le local n'a pas de couleur Seth, c'est pour tout le monde. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas à côté de chez vous, mais ça peut s'arranger. Côté transport je parle.»

«C'est eux qui ne veulent pas franchir les lignes Edward… »

«Communication. Il faut en parler pour faire changer les choses.»

«T'as raison mais j'ai pas envie de parler de ça aujourd'hui, c'est trop déprimant de parler de travail pendant un jour de congé.»

«Ouais, t'as raison. Mélanie et les enfants sont là?»

«Oui, oui. Ma soeur et mon frère aussi. Jacob était invité mais il est de garde à l'urgence aujourd'hui.»

«Ça m'arrange d'une certaine façon. Je sais qu'on aurait parlé travail et il m'aurait interrogé sur les subventions. C'est en grande partie pour lui les gros sous et j'ai rien à lui mettre sous la dent pour l'instant.»

«Alors parlons de choses plus intéressantes. Viens, je vais te présenter une joie demoiselle.» Avec un clin d'oeil, il m'entraîne dans la cour arrière. «La fille de Charlie. Son ex est américaine et la petite a grandi aux États-Unis avec sa mère. Elle est arrivé il y a tout juste un an par ici.»

«Je ne vois pas Charlie avec une américaine… disons avec une femme tout court! Ah! Ah! Ah!»

«Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait Renée mais sa fille est une magnifique jeune femme. Elle a un petit quelque chose qui ressemble à ma mère…» Oh! Non! Pas lui aussi. Je ne peux croire que Jasper et Emmett en aient parlé. Je vais leur tordre le cou. «Hé! Edward, on dirait que tu rougis?!» Il se paie ma tête en plus!

«Je suis venu ici pour jeter les enfants dans la piscine, les gaver de bonbons et les exciter pour les empêcher de dormir jusqu'au petit matin, alors lâche-moi avec les demoiselles s'il vous plaît.»

C'est en riant que nous entrons finalement par la porte de devant, se réservant le jardin pour plus tard. J'ai eu assez de _«je suis tourmenté-par-Bella»_ depuis hier, je n'ai pas envie de débuter ma journée à coup d'hormones féminines avec la mademoiselle Swann ici présente.

Une chorale entonne un refrain souvent entendu pour m'accueillir. «Si c'est pas le beau Edward…» Pour les hormones féminines, j'avais oublié celles-ci…

* * *

Je prend, des mains de la jolie jeune fille basanée, la limonade qu'on sait très fraîche de par la condensation ruisselante sur le verre. «Merci Mélanie, c'est _pretty hot_ aujourd'hui.»

«Oui, c'est magnifique! Paul et Suzanne méritent cette journée. Et franchement, je ne m'aurais pas vu être prisonnière de quatre murs avec tous ces enfants en délire!»

Mon sourire s'élargit découvrant mes dents droites et blanches, parfaites (petit cadeau de Renée à mes 14 ans. Un an de souffrance, parée de métal, pour avoir la satisfaction d'ouvrir la bouche en toute liberté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je protège toujours ma dentition lors des chutes. C'est un réflexe acquis. Peu m'importe le nombre de fractures que je me suis infligée, je ne me suis jamais brisée une dent!).

«Ils sont plutôt… actifs!» En fait, ils me font rigoler. Il y a une belle interaction entre les petits, même s'ils sont à différents âges. Belle complicité résultant d'une famille unie. On voit que les Black forment un clan serré. Paul, le meilleur ami de mon père, parle constemment de sa femme, de ses enfants, de ses petits enfants. C'est fou ce que j'aurais donné pour avoir eu une parcelle de ce qu'ils ont.

«Actifs? Tu n'as rien vu ma chère! Jacob n'est pas là, mais Ed s'en vient. Tu disais _pretty hot_? Je leur donne 30 minutes à partir du moment où il arrive et ils sont tous dans la piscine… probablement habillés, incluant Ed.»

J'ai rencontré Mélanie, Seth et Jared, les enfants de Paul et Suzanne à quelques occasion mais je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de Jacob et d'Ed. «Qui sont-ils ?»

Jacob est un cousin. Ils ont été élevés ensemble, ils sont très proches. Il est médecin à l'hôpital de Trois-Rivières. Il est célibataire Bella» Je crois qu'elle veut m'envoyer un message. Oh! Non! Ça commence déjà! «Ed est travailleur social au même hôpital, genre (Ah! Mon nouveau mot!) hyper engagé, boulomanne, un peu bourru avec les grandes personnes (elle se trouve très drôle là-dessus) mais incroyablement… comment on dit en anglais… _handsom_?.. Et il est aussi célibataire» Elle me regarde au travers ces cils, comme si j'étais dans ses grandes confidences. «Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une femme depuis que je le connais. Elles en ont toutes pour lui mais il ne semble même pas les remarquer. Alors je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. C'est un ami de Paul, ils se sont rencontrés au travail il y a maintenant trois ou quatre ans. Mais il est incroyable avec les enfants. Je lui confierais les miens sans aucune hésitation. À part peut-être la peur qu'ils ne veulent plus me revoir et rester avec lui. Ah! Ah! Ah!»

Mélanie est charmante, facile à parler. De plus, elle parle un peu anglais. Alors lorsque je commence à être un peu fatigué et que j'ai de la difficulté à me concentrer, je peux lui parler dans ma langue maternelle. Ce qui est assez rare par ici. Les enfants de Paul et leurs conjoints sont tous magnifiques. Ils sont d'origine amérindienne, de la tribu des Quileutes. Ils ont la peau, été comme hiver, d'un teint ensoleillé (tout mon contraire), des cheveux soyeux, noir jais, un visage aux os saillants leur donnant un air de détermination et d'un peu d'arrogance. Les filles sont plus menus, bien qu'assez musclés, que les garçons qui sont vraiment grands et larges. Des gènes de guerrier. Je me sens minuscule à côté d'eux.

«Eddy vient d'arriver!»

J'entends des exclamations de femmes à l'intérieur de la maison, suivi par des cris stridents de la bande d'enfants qui se ruent sur la porte patio. Ensuite, un rugissement, ajouté à une surabondance de cris et de rires. Charlie s'approche et je me détache de cette distraction.

«Hé! Bella! Tu t'amuses?»

«Merci Charlie, oui beaucoup. Mélanie est charmante.»

J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à me concentrer avec tous ces décibels m'entourant.

«Ça fait changement de la maison, hein?»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. «Vraiment!»

Les cris s'éloignent, je me tourne et croise le regard de Mélanie qui est accompagné de Suzanne.

«Nous avons envoyé Eddy de l'autre côté de la maison pour jouer à la _tag_ avec la gang. On ne s'entendait plus parler!»

Suzanne est magnifique, même après toutes ces années et ces souffrances. «Il va les fatiguer un peu et ensuite on aura la paix pour le dîner.»

«C'est ce qui se passe chaque fois, c'est votre plan de match en quelque sorte? _Just too funny a little bit_»

«Franchement, non» Elle rigolent toutes les deux. «Mais on a toujours l'espoir de!»

C'est vraiment un après-midi qui tranche avec le reste de mes tranquilles journées de travail et de silence avec Charlie. J'aime ça. On entre pour préparer le repas. Cuisiner, c'est ce que je préfère le plus, à part les livres. J'ai apporté des grillades à base de soya. Les femmes lèvent le nez un peu mais elles vont changer d'idée une fois dans la bouche. Je le garantis! (La seule exception étant Charlie. Mais il n'est pas une référence. À part le steak et les patates, il y a la pizza. Ici s'arrête l'étendue de ses papilles gustatives) Le soya, bien apprêté, est SA-VOU-REUX et pas une goutte de sang versée pour satisfaire notre dose de protéines. Ce n'est pas rien! Juste l'idée de tuer un animal me vire l'estomac. Incapable de manger de la viande.

J'entends glousser. «Ed, viens ici un peu que je te présente Isabella.»

Ils ont fini leurs jeux. Je n'avais pas remarqué que les cris avaient beaucoup diminués, trop prise par les conversations captivantes de mes comparses. Je me tourne et me prépare à lui tendre la main...

Les lumières se tamisent, les bruits se mettent en trame de fond, sourds. Tout devient comme un film au ralenti. Ces yeux. Si verts, trop verts. Grands par la surprises. Ce sourire en coin, séduisant, qui se fane instantanément. _Handsom? Oh! Yes! Very handsome!_

«Bella!»

«M. Cullen!»

Je suis incapable de me détacher de son regard. Depuis hier qu'il me poursuit. J'avais eu un moment de répis aujourd'hui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici!

«Vous vous connaissez?!» Mélanie et Suzanne sont estomaquées.

Heureusement, Edward prend la parole parce que tout se bouscule à l'entrée de mes lèvres. Il détourne son regard pour faire face à la meute de louves.

«Jasper et Alice l'ont rencontrée au St-Ciméon cette semaine et Jasper m'a présentée Bella hier… pour le PROJET, le local…»

Silence. Je dois vraiment mettre mon cerveau à _ON_.

«En fait, JASPER (j'appuie sur ce nom, il est fiancé donc pas dangereux sur la méprise) a pensé à moi pour monter une pièce de théâtre pour les jeunes. Ils m'ont présenté leur projet hier matin»

Mélanie sautille. Elle me fait penser à Alice en ce moment. «Jacob, le cousin dont je t'ai parlé, travaillera au local aussi. Comme médecin en premier lieu mais il adore le théâtre et il veut s'impliquer un peu, dans la mesure de sont temps bien sûr. Ça sera super! Vous travaillerez ensemble!»

Edward, d'une voix tranchante répond directement à Mélanie. «Uno, Jacob ne sera pas dans le local tout de suite, je n'ai pas les subventions, deusio, ce sera le ou LA chargé(e) de projet qui décidera QUI fera partie de la pièce et troisio… Bella n'a pas encore dit oui…»

Mélanie se clame immédiatement. Wow! C'était ce qu'on appelle une envolée. Et en fait, j'ai dit non.

«En fait j'ai dit non M. Cullen!» J'ai été claire pourtant hier. Je ne suis pas un torchon. Je ne suis pas un torchon.

«Je voulais demander justement vo… ton numéro à Alice pour te rappeler. C'est vraiment une bizarre de coïncidence de se rencontrer chez Paul. C'est Jasper qui va être heureux!»

Naturellement, c'est Jasper qui sera heureux parce qu'Edward Cullen me prend pour un torchon.

«Je ne voudrais pas être _rude_ à votre endroit M. Cullen mais je ne crois revenir sur ma décision.»

L'assemblée tout autour disparaît à nouveau. Il n'y a que moi et lui.

«Bella, tu peux m'appeler Edward s'il te plaît? M. Cullen c'est mon père» Il rit doucement. Sa voix de velour chante pour moi. «J'aimerais vraiment m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier et… j'aimerais vraiment te parler Bella… du projet et de plein de choses en fait.»

D'un coup, la réalité me frappe et me rend compte de mes auditeurs. Maman Suzanne me remet à ma place. «Bella, tu lui parleras pendant le souper parce que c'est pas vrai que je me tape les galettes de soya. J'ai même peur de toucher à ça!»

On se met tous à rire. Sauf Edward qui fait fait un pâle sourire. Je le regarde avec des yeux qui se veulent délectables. «On peut peut-être en parler autour d'une galette de soya, grillé à point sur le BBQ, dans the _Satay's Bella Sauce_…?» Je _flirte_...?

Il fait son (séduisant, ultra séduisant) sourire en coin. Juste pour moi. «Ça me semble vraiment délicieux.»


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous! Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est très apprécié! **

**C'est un vrai bonheur de se mettre dans la peau de ces personnages. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_...On se met tous à rire. Sauf Edward qui fait fait un pâle sourire. Je le regarde avec des yeux qui se veulent délectables. «On peut peut-être en parler autour d'une galette de soya, grillé à point sur le BBQ, dans the __Satay's Bella Sauce__…?» Je __flirte__...?_

_Il fait son (séduisant, ultra séduisant) sourire en coin. Juste pour moi. «Ça me semble vraiment délicieux»...

* * *

_

Elle me regarde en s'efforçant de ne pas rire. Ses yeux brillent, elle fronce légèrement le nez, elle tient ses lèvres serrées afin qu'aucun son ne puisse s'y échapper. En plus d'être magnifique, belle… _bella_, elle a ce petit air taquin dont sont dotées seulement les femmes brillantes et concernées. Elle refocusse maintenant sur ce qu'elle tient dans ses mains. La découverte de la dernière décennie, un burger écologique qui n'a émis aucun gaz à effet de serre lors de sa production, n'a fait subir aucune efflusion de sang, aucune souffrance chez nos amis les animaux, un burger plein de fibres et de protéines végétales bénéfiques pour le coeur, contenant des oestrogènes naturelles parfaits pour la femme ménoposée (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est ce qui a le plus retenu mon attention…!). Entendre parler Bella, c'est comme si je tenais la 8e merveille du monde entre mes mains. Une 8e merveille du monde qui devrait faire partie intégrante de mon corps. Pour se faire, 3 étapes à suivre. Simple. Première étape, porter le dit burger vers ma bouche et humer son parfum (qui, de par mon évaluation personnelle, sous des couches d'épices et de condiments, n'a rien de comestible). Ensuite le pousser à l'intérieur de ma cavité bucale pour sentir, sous ma dent, la texture savamment étudiée de la transformation de la _bean_ de soya pour faire croire à la chair du poulet. Pour finir avec la dernière étape, soit celle d'avaler la bouchée (croquée lors de la 2e étape) et en détecter toutes les saveurs et profiter des bienfaits de ses composantes. Je suis précotionneusement les 3 étapes pour chaque bouchée et j'en suis à la moitié de mon burger. Ces arguments sont impressionnants, je fais tout ce que je peux pour lui laisser croire que c'est… délicieux? La texture est plutôt caoutchouteuse mais l'aissaisonnement, bien dosé, masque quelque peu le goût «synthétique de poulet». Avec une tonne de sauce tomate, quelques cornichons et des oignons frits, on peut dire que c'est mangeable. J'affiche un sourire heureux, aucune grimace de dégoût et à intervalles réguliers je démontre, par quelques onomatopés et phrases qui se veulent bien senties, combien j'apprécie sa découverte culinaire. _«Humm! C'est différent!» «Woua! C'est spécial cette texture, très intéressant!» «Je n'aurais jamais penser que manger un burger pouvait atténuer les bouffées de chaleur et les sautes d'humeur des femmes de plus de 50 ans!»_. Bella se rit de moi depuis le début, me laissant m'embourber dans mes prouesses de politesse.

«C'est bon Edward! _Get it down!_ Je crois que les galettes de soya ne feront pas partie de ton régime alimentaire. Je ne serai pas vexée si tu jettes le reste de ton burger, tu sais?»

«Non, non, c'est… c'est différent. Hé! Si je ne m'y habitue pas tout de suite, qui sait ce que je manquerai lors de ma ménaupose!»

Elle rit franchement. Ce son est doux à mon oreille, comme une multitude de clochettes, harmonisées, rappelant un peu l'idée que je me fais du rire des anges. Ses lèvres roses et pleines s'étirent pour découvrir des dents parfaitement droites et blanches. Bella est adorable à regarder, surtout quand elle rit. Mes yeux se posent sur cette bouche et anticipe la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ma façon de fixer cette partie de son anatomie est totalement innapropriée. Avec une serviette de table, elle s'essuie promptement, laissant apparaître une teinte rosée sur ses joues. Elle est embarrassée.

«… je suis ok comme ça?»

Oups! Petit détour dans la réalité.

«Heu?»

«Je crois que j'avais laissé quelques parcelles de mon DÉ-LI-CIEUX burger végétal sur le bas de mon visage!»

Mince! Elle croit que je regardais une supposé traînée de nourriture sur son faciès angélique. Pense à un distraction Edward… et ressaisis-toi! Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que j'avais juste envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes… J'ignore sa question et toussotte quelque peu (j'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans!) «Alors, tu es totalement végétarienne? Parce que Charlie est, disons, très loin de l'homme granola. Bon! C'est vrai qu'il fait beaucoup dans le poisson mais je ne le vois vraiment pas attablé devant du tofu.» C'est moi qui rit maintenant. Imaginer Charlie manger du tofu est plutôt hilarant! Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'humour pour alléger l'atmosphère.

«En fait, ça fait tout juste un an que je vis avec Charlie. J'avais une vie avant de venir ici, tu sais.» Elle me regarde avec un regarde amusé avant de continuer, encouragée par mon regard curieux. «Renée, ma mère, est plutôt zen. Elle fait de la méditation, a essayé le yoga et toutes sortes de trucs en rapport avec l'énergie… en fait je n'ai pas très bien suivi son cheminement» Autres rires. «Elle est téméraire et aime la nouveauté. Elle rit, chante et danse, souvent en même temps. S'extasie sur un galet trouvé sur la plage ou sur la forme d'un nuage dans le ciel. Déteste la monotonie et la routine. Elle est tout le contraire de Charlie! Elle a suivi toutes les nouvelles diètes et aliments miracles promettant une vie éternelle. Alors la fève soya et tout le tra la la, j'y ai goûté! Personnellement, dès mon jeune âge, j'ai pris conscience de bien des choses. J'étais très, même trop sérieuse pour mon âge. Bien vite j'ai compris que le poulet et le boeuf n'apparaissaient pas comme par ma magie dans mon assiette mais que c'était des animaux morts auxquelles j'aurais pu donner un nom. Ça m'a totalement dégoûtée. Je commençais à nommer mon steak «Rantanplan* ou Fido». _Awkward!_ Depuis que j'ai 10 ans, je n'ai jamais mangé de viande.»

Elle est fascinante. Elle a des opinions et saisis l'occasion pour les laisser s'étaler. Elle adore sa mère. C'est évident. Mais malgré cette passion qui s'entend dans chacun de ses mots et la dévotion pour une mère qui semble instable et extravertie, Bella est d'une nature timide et réservée. Aussitôt son discours «Renée» terminée, elle fuit mon regard, laissant croire qu'elle a pris trop de place dans la conversation. Étrange comme son besoin de s'affirmer et de ne pas s'afficher se contredisent.

«Pourquoi être venu ici? C'est plutôt loin de la chaleur du Texas!»

«En fait, ma mère venait de se marier avec Phil, un joueur de Baseball. De par son travail, il doit voyager beaucoup. Lorsque j'étais à la maison, Renée restait avec moi pour ne pas me laisser seule. Je la voyais se morfondre. Elle s'ennuyait tellement… J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on est avec la bonne personne.» Elle lève les yeux. Son regard profond me transperce et questionne mon âme. Presque dans un murmure, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même plus qu'elle ne me questionnait, elle poursuit. «Je veux dire, quand on aime vraiment. Le grand amour?»

Peut-être mon âge lui fait croire que j'ai trouvé déjà. Le temps et ses événements nous approchent de la sagesse mais ne calcule pas les émois et la tendresse. J'ai pourtant aimé, beaucoup aimé. Était-ce le grand amour? Ai-je aimé à ne plus être capable de rester éloigné, à me triturer le coeur à attendre un appel, un mot, une lettre, une virgule…à mettre les accents aux mauvais endroits, à mettre des points d'exclamation à chaque phrase qui se termine par son nom, des points de suspension après avoir dit «pour la vie»? Ai-je déjà eu envie que le futur remplace le conditionnel et que le présent enterre l'imparfait? Que mon passé décomposé ne me hante plus car enfin j'ai connu la plénitude du passé simple, des souvenirs heureux qui me suivrons tout au long de ma vie? Pas besoin de phrase complète, trois petites lettres suffisent. Non.

Elle baisse les yeux et se concentre sur ses mains. «Je ne pouvais pas rester.»

«Et tu as décidé de venir voir un peu de pays.»

«Et apprendre à connaître Charlie.»

Elle a tout quitté pour le bonheur de sa mère. Secoué par les révélations qu'ont suscitées sa question sur le grand amour, je sens le besoin de me rapprocher physiquement de Bella. Comme si une intimité s'était créée. J'ai envie de sentir, de ressentir. Aucune barrière de sécurité, plonger dans le vide. Elle me fait face. Mes avants-bras glissent au travers la table, je me penche du haut de mon mètre quatre-ving-cinq pour rencontrer son petit mètre soixante. Nous avons cessé de manger et presque de respirer mais j'ai soif d'un peu plus de Bella Swann.

«Tu aimes vivre au Québec?»

Elle s'anime. Je crois que je vais encore avoir droit à une envolée lyrique enflammée. C'est parfait.

«J'aime. J'adore la langue française. Papa me parlait toujours dans cette langue. Je ne le voyais pas très souvent mais nous avons toujours gardé contact par lettre ou par téléphone. Toujours en français. Charlie adore la littérature, tout comme moi. Nous avions de longues discussions, parlées ou écrites, sur les dernières nouveautés, sur les auteurs d'ici et d'ailleurs. J'ai lu beaucoup d'auteurs français. Bien avant mes cours de littérature française à l'université.»

Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de Charlie.

«Et autre que le français, qu'est-ce que tu aimes de ta nouvelle vie?»

Je la regarde peut-être trop intensément. Elle a de la difficulté à soutenir mon regard. Elle hausse les épaules.

«Les 4 saisons, l'hiver…»

«L'hiver!.. Bella, l'hiver c'est froid, éreintant, noir, moche…»

Elle me coupe. «Vous, québécois, ne parlez que du _bad side_. Que faites-vous de la beauté de la neige! Lorsque les branches de sapin sont chargées de flocons collants. Et tu sais, le bruit que font nos bottes sur une couche de neige glacée. Marcher le soir après une tempête, apprécier le silence dans les rues et le spectacle des maisons toute illuminées dans le temps de Noël. Chez moi, à Phoenix, les gens décorent leur maison tout juste avant le jour J. Ici, les gens festoient des semaines à l'avance. L'hiver c'est aussi la noirceur qui nous confine tôt à la maison, sans se sentir coupable de veiller sous les couvertures en lisant quelques bons romans à la chaleur du foyer. C'est… c'est émouvant je trouve. Les gens sont plus chaleureux aussi, probablement pour compenser avec la température externe. J'ai hâte à l'hiver prochain! Des amis à moi m'ont promis qu'ils m'apprendraient à patiner!» Son sourire s'étire. «Je leur ai dit que je n'aurais besoin que d'un patin parce que de toutes façons, j'ai les deux pieds dans la même bottine!»

C'est à mon tour de rire. Jasper m'a dit qu'elle était maladroite. Maladroite avec ses pieds peut-être mais pas avec ses mains qui se meuvent de part et d'autre pour appuyer ses paroles. Elle est entière. Ses yeux, ses bras, ses mains parlent avec sa voix. À travers elle, je vois la neige et la glace sous une autre perspective. Avoir quelque chose sous le nez depuis toujours nous fait moins l'apprécier. Du patin… ça doit faire une éternité que j'ai joué au hockey avec les copains à la patinoire du parc. À une certaine époque, le hash, l'alcool et bien d'autres substances illicites m'ont détourné des bonheurs simples de la vie. Ensuite l'université, le travail communautaire, l'hôpital et maintenant le local empiètent sur mes moments de liberté. J'ai perdu la notion du temps… de saisir le moment présent. Je m'imagine un soir d'hiver, sous les couvertures, devant un feu de foyer avec Bella...

«Tu es tout un numéro Bella Swann.»

«Heu?»

«_You're one of a kind!_»

Elle sourit, gênée «Ouais. On me l'a déjà dit…»

Je dois saisir l'occasion. Le momentum! Je dois la convaincre de travailler avec moi (Oups! Avec nous je devrais dire…) ou sinon de la revoir dans un autre contexte que Paul-Charlie-et-compagnie. Cette conversation ne peut se terminer ce soir.

«Bella, j'aimerais qu'on reparle du projet théâtre.»

De nouveau des rougeurs à ces pommettes. «Edward, je ne me sens pas compétente du tout pour ce rôle. Je peux faire des personnages mais pas être le metteur en scène d'une gang d'ados bourrés d'hormones. Non! Désolée! Je vais vous faire perdre votre temps et…»

Sans aucun doute, j'affirme que cette jolie et douce demoiselle est aussi entêtée. N'est-ce pas l'adage des passionnés?

«J'ai déjà participé à quelque chose de semblable lorsque j'étais étudiant et c'est une de mes plus belles réalisations. Ce projet est fantastique Bella, nous avons l'argent nécessaire, le local, la scène et des jeunes déjà super motivés… je serais malhonnête d'omettre de dire qu'il y en a d'autres beaucoup moins mais… Écoute, je sais qu'avec l'université et le travail, tu seras peut-être serrée dans tes horaires mais tu ne serais pas seule avec tout ça.»

«Ce n'est pas une question de temps, je ne me suis même pas rendue là dans mes réflexions Edward. Comprends, je ne suis pas une leader née. Je suis une exécutante. Je ne pourrez pas gérer.» Elle semble désolée.

Elle est douce, jolie, drôle, entêtée (et passionnée!) et manque de confiance en ses capacités. Je la saisis peu à peu. Tout ceux qui me connaissent me trouvent comme un 6e sens. Une capacité à comprendre ce qui trotte dans la tête des autres. Il n'y a rien de sorcier là-dedans. Pas de paranormal, pas de 6e sens. C'est juste que j'ai de la facilité à me mettre à la place des autres, à penser à leur place. Pour la première fois, je suis dérouté car avec Bella, c'est différent. Je ne peux lire à travers elle. J'anticipe ses réponses et me trompe. Mais je sens une connection, que je n'ai jamais expérimenté avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai envie de la découvrir comme dans une quête où à chaque résolution d'énigme, on se sent plus près du trésor caché.

«J'aimerais… enfin… est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps libre lundi soir?»

Elle me regarde cette fois-ci, étonnée par mon changement de sujet, ne sachant quoi penser. Elle attend que je précise ma pensée avant de répondre.

«J'aimerais te présenter quelques personnes pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'affection et pour qui je travaille sans relâche pour leur offrir un peu d'espoir d'une vie qui se peut belle et intense... et me reprendre pour le café manqué!»

* * *

Le soleil est bas à l'horizon, le ciel déploit un portait magnifique avec des teintes de rose et de violet. Il ne fait pas encore nuit mais le reflet des lanternes colorés habillant le jardin se jouent sur nos visages créant une ambiance feutrée et enveloppante. Les enfants, épuisés par leur après-midi, jouent tranquillement dans la maison, les plus grands supervisant les plus petits. Les hommes sont sur la terrasse, certains grillant une cigarette ou un cigare, parlant calmemant en sirotant un porto 35 ans, cadeau d'anniversaire pour les vieux mariés. On entend des rires et des discussions animées provenant de la cuisine. Les femmes rangent et s'échangent les derniers potins. Je le sais parce qu'on entend des _«C'est pas vrai!» «Je te le dis!» «Je le savais!»_ fuser à traver la fenêtre qui se trouve au-dessus de la table où Edward et moi parlons encore, le repas depuis belle lurette terminé. L'ambiance extérieure est paisible mais je sens en moi un feu ardant qui me ronge. Nous parlons depuis presque deux heures maintenant et nous sommes passés des bienfaits de la galette de soya et du contenu en vitamine C de la patate sucrée, à combien Renée, ma mère, me manque et à quoi peut bien ressembler le grand amour. _Awkward!_ Je n'aime pas étaler mes sentiments et encore moins avec le regard intense d'un dieu grecque posé sur moi. Plus les minutes passent et plus les centimètres qui nous séparent s'évadent. Edward est trop près, ses mains me frôlent presque, je sens son haleine sur mes joues, ses yeux sont trop… verts. Je m'y perds. Il veut me faire rencontrer des ados avec qui il travaille. Il est convaincu que je vais me trouver à travers eux. Et si c'était vrai. Mais s'il se trompait…

«Le café est invitant…» Je lui lance un regard quelque peu charmeur (Isabelle Swann _flirte_! Le torchon essayant de séduire le dieu grecque, Wouah! Ah! Ah!)

Il rit (A-t-il fait le même lien que moi…). Peu importe ses raisons, entendre rire Edward Cullen, c'est comme mordre à pleine dents dans une tablette de chocolat après une demi-journée de jeûne. _Sweet and delicious!_

«Edward! Regarde-moi et regarde-toi! Sérieusement, il n'y a plus mal agencé comme paire. Si ta bande de jeunes s'associent à toi, aucune chance que ça colle avec moi!»

Il semble heurté. Ai-je dit une parole blessante? Je ressasse ce que je viens de dire et je ne comprends pas sa réaction. C'était plutôt flatteur à son endroit. Est-ce que les hommes sont tous aussi compliqués! Il faut dire que je n'ai pas un grand échantillon côté testostérone. Taylor (Ah! Non! Je ne dois pas y penser, humiliant…) et Charlie. Rien dans la catégorie Cullen pour comparer. Il doit bien y avoir des bouquins qui traitent de psychologie des hommes. Ça m'aiderait peut-être aussi à convaincre Charlie de manger un peu plus de soya et moins de viande. Ah! Ah! Ah! Comme si je pouvais faire changer les vieilles habitudes de mon père. Ça serait comparable à lui arracher son fusil lorsqu'il est en service!

Edward s'emporte. «Ce sont des humains Bella. Juste UN PEU plus jeunes que toi et passant par une mauvaise passe. Pas besoin d'avoir des boucles d'oreille dans le nez et des tatous sur l'épaule pour leur parler.» Son ton se veut plus hésitant. « Et je trouve qu'au contraire, on formerait une super équipe tous les deux».

Il rougit?

«…»

«Bella?...»

«Je réfléchis.»

Il fait maintenant des yeux de chiots perdus. Grrrrr! Je le sais, je le savais. Je vais me couvrir encore une fois de ridicule. Je ne peux pas lui dire non. Pas avec ses yeux là. Trop verts et piteux. La petite brise qui vient de se lever me fait frissonner légèrement, transportant dans son parcours son odeur fleurant bon le miel et… le jasmin. Hummm!

«Hummm! C'est assez alléchant…»

«Alléchant?»

Ai-je vraiment dit ça à voix haute. Oh! Non! Oh! Non!

«Hummm! Alléchant… le café bien sûr!» Le feu qui me rongeait de l'intérieur vient tout juste de migrer dans l'espace compris entre les épaules et les cheveux. Je me sens rouge tomate jusqu'au cuir chevelu.

«Alors on dit 19 heures, lundi soir au local?» Il a l'air d'avoir gagné à la loto. Ou plutôt gagné après avoir livré une grande bataille.

«Ok!» Après tout, je vais revoir Edward et ça, ça compte! Mes intentions sont probablement moins nobles que les siennes, mais c'est un leitmotiv.

«Parfait! Je suis certain que tu vas les adorer Bella!»

«Je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle?»

«Vous pouvez poser toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête jolie demoiselle...» Je lève les sourcils. «…mais il n'est pas dit que je vais y répondre!»

«Je ne vois de toute évidence que tu n'as pas de boucles d'oreille dans le nez mais, pas moyen de voir si tu as un tatou…?»

«Il y a des choses qu'on découvre en son temps!» Il me fait un _clin d'oeil_. WOW! Je reste coite.

«Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un verre de porto?»

Il n'attend pas ma réponse. Il se lève, me prend par la main et m'entraîne avec lui vers la terrasse.

J'oublie la raison pour laquelle je suis à ses côtés, pourquoi je suis ici, en ce moment. Ce que je vois ce sont les étoiles qui brillent maintenant dans un ciel complètement dénué de nuages. La lune qui est pleine. (C'est Paul qui va être heureux. N'est-ce pas la nuit parfaite pour les loup-garous…). Ce que j'entends c'est le son de ses pas dans la pelouse humide, des pas qui m'entraînent dans son même sillage. C'est mon coeur qui bat la chamade, qui ne se peut plus d'être obéissant et régulier. Ce que je sens… je sens comme la première fois que je lui ai serré la main, un courant électrique, une sensation intense entre nos doigts enlacés. Je sens que je suis en équilibre sur un fil de fer, à 30 pieds d'altitude. _I'm afraid but…_ mais j'aime la sensation…


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde! Merci pour vos beaux commentaires. C'est vraiment apprécié! Voici le chapite 8. En espérant que vous y preniez autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire...**

**PS: Désolée, j'ai fait une grosse erreur. Pheonix n'est pas au Texas mais en Arizona. :-(**

* * *

Ai-je le temps de finir mes courses. Il est déjà 15 heures. Déjà deux heures que je passe d'une allée à l'autre pour renflouer mes réserves de papier, de cahiers et de crayons. La rentrée scolaire est à nos portes et je n'aurai pas le temps de faire ce genre de choses lorsque les cours reprendront. Habituellement ce n'est pas une corvée, j'adore choisir les nouvelles couvertures de mes cartables, les stylos aux milles couleurs et les crayons de plomb. Ça me ramène aux lieux connus, au temps commun. Parce que de Pheonix à Trois-Rivières, de la première année du primaire à la première d'université, septembre et ses débuts de classe sont du pareil au même. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un rendez-vous… avec Edward. Plus rien n'a d'importance. En fait, bien que mon dieu grec soit une motivation grade 5 sur l'échelle de Richter pour déplacer ma montagne d'insécurité, mon tremblement de terre interne est directement reliée à la rencontre des «occupants» du local qui seront avec Edward ce soir. _My. God._ Je ne sais pas comment je gérerai. J'ai décidé de laisser de côté le tatou au henné, les jeans troués (qui auraient été _home made_ de toute manière puisque ma garde-robe ne compte aucun trou, couture défaite ou tache de peinture. Ils auraient tout de suite pigé!) et les têtes de mort en garniture. Je resterai moi-même. Si j'ai un rôle à jouer avec cette foutue pièce de théâtre, je ne jouerai pas sur deux tableaux en même temps. _Awkward!_ Et le temps qui file à toute allure. _My. God._ (Je sais, je me répète mais les imprécations divines sont vitales ici!).

Pourtant, hier les secondes paraissaient des minutes et les minutes des heures. La journée ne finissait plus de finir. Je me remettais peu à peu de ma soirée chez Paul avec une énorme migraine. Une soirée mémorable. Déjà grisée par la voix d'Edward, une liqueur ultra délectable et sirupeuse s'est mise de la partie pour me faire tourner la tête. Le Porto de Paul était délectable, du moins au premier verre. Piquant sur la langue, sucré au palais et cette chaleur lors de son passage dans ma gorge… Pour les autres, mon souvenir des sensations ressenties par cet excellent élixir sont plutôt vagues. Elles sont été rapidement remplacées par une certaine plénitude dans chacun des membres de mon corps. Je n'y ai rien trouvé d'anormal au début puisque déjà, les yeux d'Edward m'avaient entraînée dans une mer de sensations fortes. Sa main dans la mienne m'avait transmis un choc telle que la foudre elle-même en aurait pris un coup. Mais des yeux à la main, j'ai trouvé étrange que mon nez, engourdi, fasse partie du lot. Ensuite les lèvres ont suivi. Je me souviens avoir répondu aux questions en dodelinant la tête pour faire un oui ou un non parce que les mots concoctés par mon cerveau n'étaient pas traduits en sons et en mouvements de façon immédiate. Plutôt que de paraître déphasée, je suis devenue spectatrice de la conversation en m'efforçant le moins possible d'en faire partie. Je commençais à avoir de sérieux doutes sur ma sobriété. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis levée subitement, besoin pressant, pour aller à la salle de bain que je me suis rendue compte, ainsi que Paul, et les amis de Paul, et le fils de Paul, et Charlie, et Edward que mes jambes ne pouvaient désormais plus me soutenir. Edward pouvait bien avoir l'étoffe d'un dieu, il n'avait quand même que l'étoffe et non le pouvoir de me dire lève-toi et marche. Enfin, au moins j'ai été un canal de plaisanteries et je peux me flatter de les avoir divertis! Heureusement, Charlie a pris rapidement les choses en main et m'a ramenée _tout de go_ à la maison avant que je m'effondre (de honte) totalement.

Le lendemain fut donc plutôt douleureux, sous plusieurs angles.

«Bella! Les petits verres, c'est pas pour rien, c'est pas parce que Paul est radin. Un Porto, surtout de cette âge, se savoure… à petites doses!»

Je suis tentée à dire que Charlie a voulu me faire une petite leçon de vie en ce dimanche matin, fin août, dans notre petite maison de St-Justin, attablés devant un gros déjeuner pour lui et un petit café noir pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu droit aux histoires de cigogne et de feuilles de chou (Fiou!) et je crois qu'il a peut-être trouvé que les lendemains de veille faisaient davantage partie de ses compétences parentales. Il a pris le taureau par les cornes et il en avait l'air fier. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes détachés l'un de l'autre mais lui et moi conversons plutôt à mots couverts habituellement. C'est à dire, avec très peu ou pas de mots. Qu'il revienne sur cet «incroyablement embarrassante tranche de vie» en une phrase complète et bien construite était plutôt épeurant. C'était le genre de conversation que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entamer, vu le peu d'estime qui me restait et qui se devait d'être conservée pour le jour J, soit aujourd'hui. J'ai dû l'arrêter bien que j'ai détesté couper Charlie lui qui me discourt si peu.

«Charlie! _Please!_ J'aimerais juste oublier «l'Événement Porto». Présentement je vis l'étendue des dégâts!»

«… Ouais. T'étais disons… bourrée!»

«Charlie!»

«Ok, ok. Je voulais juste t'expliquer la différence entre la bière et le Porto…»

«Je crois que j'ai saisi.»

Il a couvert ses mots à nouveau, comme à son habitude et m'a questionné avec ses yeux. Longuement. Il y avait plus que les lendemains de veille dans cette petite conversation. J'ai entendu la cigogne s'approcher. Oh! Non! Je n'avais pas de réponse pour Charlie. Je n'avais et n'ai pas encore de mots pour traduire ce qui s'était passé avec mon dieu grec. J'ai dû garder Edward pour moi et ne pas le partager avec lui. Il a compris rapidement qu'on s'en tiendrait là.

J'ai donc passé une journée de congé au lit, seule, embarrassée et triste d'avoir encore laissé Charlie en dehors de ma vie.

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un autre jour. Je laisse derrière moi les maux de tête, Charlie et ses questions. Après avoir travaillé ce matin, j'ai décidé de me prendre en mains et de me mettre en mode organisation. J'en suis donc là, les mains pleines de mes achats à me demander si j'ai le temps de magasiner un nouveau _jeans_, question de me sentir bien dans ma peau et sur la touche ce soir, avant d'aller préparer le souper. Si je trouve en moins d'une demi-heure, je serai dans mon temps. Je me hâte vers la première boutique qui me semble parfaite pour mettre en valeur mes attributs. Rien de mieux pour se remonter le moral que de regarder son arrière-train sous tous ses angles avec des miroirs sur chaque paroi de la cabine d'un mètre carré. On ne peut rien manquer du spectacle. En fait, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mon véhicule charnel, il me rend service à chaque minute de ma vie. Et je remercie Dieu de m'avoir créé à son image. Maladroite comme je suis, avec 10 pouces dans les mains ou 4 pieds, Lui seul pourrait savoir dans quel état je serais présentement! Je ne tiendrais certainement pas dans cet étroit cubicule à me demander si la jambe droite ou la coupe «skinny» me fait des jambes et des fesses dignes pour un Edward Cullen. C'est juste que je souffre présentement d'un flagrant manque de confiance. Et le Porto en est partiellement responsable. J'ai quand même connu pire point de vue humiliation (Taylor et la petite culotte!) alors… Mais ça n'impliquait pas d'avoir dit au revoir la bouche pateuse au plus bel homme que le divin a créé (Edward Cullen doit se rapprocher drôlement du patron initial). C'est pourquoi j'ai fini avec les 2 modèles de jeans. Je déteste magasiner, ça implique de faire des choix trop difficile en trop peu de temps. Après 50 minutes «d'habille-déshabille», la sueur au front, je prends en note de trouver une raison (ou plusieurs si j'ai l'inspiration) pour passer mon tour samedi prochain avec Alice.

J'arrive à la maison avec une trentaine de minutes de retard sur mon horaire, avec 2 nouveaux pantalons qui, à mon avis, font de moi une «Bella nouveau genre». Je ne sais pas encore lequel choisir. Je ne dois pas perdre de temps, je me dois d'être productive. Je vais réfléchir pendant que je ferai cuire le steak de Charlie (Beurk!). Je regarde Charlie qui me regarde, l'air un peu héberlué. Et si…Non! Définitement, il ne peut faire le juge entre les deux protagonistes. C'est dans ces moments où je m'ennuie de Renée. Elle aurait su en une fraction de seconde celui du plus sexy ou plus cozy aurait été parfait pour ma soirée… En une fraction de seconde, je sais très bien celui que Renée aurait choisi, le plus sexy.

«Tu as quelque chose ce soir? Tu as l'air bien pressée!»

«Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir?»

«Un rendez-vous…?»

«Au local d'Edward»

«Ah!»

«Heu?»

«J'ai juste dit Ah!»

«Tu peux élaborer sur le Ah! S'il te plaît?»

«Ah! Comme dans Edw-Ah-rd!» Il se moque de moi.

«C'est pour du bénévolat papa, ce n'est rien d'autre. Je serai parmi une horde d'ados tourmentés. Rien de romantique là-dedans.»

«Tu ne vas plus au St-Ciméon?»

«Bien sûr que je continue mon club de lecture. J'ai besoin de madame Bertrand pour élargir mes relations sociales!»

Enfin, la tension baisse. Il adore aussi mon membre préféré du club de lecture. N'oublions pas qu'elle est connue au village tante Jeannette…

«Où trouveras-tu le temps de faire tout ça?»

«N'aies pas peur pour tes repas Charlie!»

«Voyons Bellie, je m'en fais pour toi. Je sais que tu as de la difficulté à dire non… et de la façon qu'Ed et toi vous regardiez samedi, j'ai peur que tu ne t'embarques… enfin que tu t'embarques trop vite. Les études sont primordiales princesse!»

«Edward et moi discutions d'un projet TRÈS intéressant pour lequel je me déplacerai dans quelques minutes pour rencontrer ces jolis petits minois assoiffés de théâtre. Polie et bien élevée comme je suis, il est tout à fait dans les normes que je regarde Edward quand il me parle. Comme je fais présentement avec toi. Et oui, je sais dire non.»

«Oh! Que non!»

«Oh! Que oui!»

«Bella… De qui retiens-tu cet entêtement! Pas de Renée, une vraie girouette qui peut changer d'idées trois fois en cinq minutes! Et surement pas de moi…»

«Charlie…?»

«Oh! Que non !»

«Oh! Que oui!» Je m'esclaffe. Cette conversation ne va vraiment nulle part mais au moins, elle m'aura changé les idées. Je sers le souper de mon père, monte les escaliers à toute vitesse pour me changer, me cogne le petit orteil sur le coin de mon bureau (Aïe!) et redescend en attrapant mes clés au vol pour aboutir boudiné dans mon pantalon moulant, le doigt de pied en feu au volant de mon super bolide, ma super Volkswagen Beattle jaune et rouille. Elle a beaucoup de milage et d'histoire sous ses pneus, ne m'a jamais fait faux bond (on se croise les doigts) et a plus de style que moi. Je l'adore!

Je me stationne à un coin de rue du local et essaie de ne penser à rien. À part peut-être à mon orteil qui me fait encore horriblement mal… Dois-je frapper ou entrer spontanément. Ç'est un endroit public alors je devrais tout simplement ouvrir la porte et lancer un petit _«Hello!»_. J'en suis encore dans mes réflexions existentielles quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement, me laissant à peine le temps de jouer du front vers l'arrière mais pas assez pour déplacer mon pied blessé. C'est donc en sautillant, le visage déformé par la douleur que je fais instrusion dans le merveilleux monde d'Edward Cullen.

«Je suis désolé Bella! Je t'ai vu derrière la porte et je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux si j'allais t'accueillir, j'avais comme l'impression que tu n'allais jamais entrer et…»

«Ça va Edward. J'ai juste besoin de deux minutes pour me ressaisir… et peut-être de quelque chose dans lequel je pourrais mordre»

Il ne veut pas rire mais c'est plus fort que lui. J'entends des voix derrière son dos l'accompagner. C'est maintenant l'hilarité général. Je m'y joins. Après tout, il n'y a pas meilleure introduction que celle-ci pour me montrer sous mon vrai jour. _Welcom Bella Swann!_

Après s'être assuré que je n'avais besoin de rien, ni glace, ni médecin, il m'invite à m'assoir dans les fauteuils occupés par une douzaine de jeunes.

«Alors, je vous présente Bella. Bella, c'est la troupe. Ce n'est pas encore complet, je sais que quelques autres se joindront à nous. Nous en étions à parler du projet dans son ensemble et je récolte les idées de chacun. J'aimerais que se soit un travail collectif. C'est donc comme un premier _brainstorming_»

Je m'arrache à ses yeux pour faire un premier tour de piste. Ils ont tous le regard tourné vers moi, me scrutant sans scrupule des pieds à la tête. (Commençant par mon pied parce que c'est la première image qu'ils ont de moi!) Ils sont beaucoup de métal dans le visage, des vêtements usés et peu colorés contrairement aux cheveux de certains qui arborent différentes teintes de l'arc-en-ciel. Ils ont pour la plupart, un air de je-m'en-foutisme. Ils sont totalement comme je m'y attendais. Je devrais peut-être me faire un plus confiance finalement. Je reste silencieuse mais ne baisse aucunement les yeux. Un garçon, probablement grand vu l'étendu de ses jambes devant lui, m'interpelle assez brusquement.

«T'as quel âge?»

Son ton, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, ne m'impressionne pas du tout.

«Pourquoi?»

«J'sais pas, j'demandais ça d'même!»

«Ah! Bon!»

«Pis t'es anglaise?»

«Je suis américaine ET québécoise. J'ai 19. 20 le 13 prochain.»

Un autre de répondre.

«_Shit!_ T'es ben jeune! T'as presque mon âge!»

Je souris. Je ne réponds pas puisque je trouve que mon âge n'a rien à voir avec ce que je viens faire ici. Pour eux, j'imagine, c'est comme une référence. Ils peuvent s'identifier à moi en additionnant ou soustrayant le nombre d'années qui leur sont attribuées ou à leur entourage. On a au moins un point en commun. Nous avons chacun un âge! Du fond de la salle, une voix de jeune fille s'élève et enterre le tumulte qu'a provoqué mon aveux.

«Vos gueules! On s'en fout de son âge! Désolé Benji mais même avec tes 17 ans, ton âge mental est pas mal loin de ses 20 ans! Arrête de rêver, elle est pas pour toi celle-là!» Tous rient. Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Juste de penser qu'un de ces garçons pourrait être intéressé à moi, ça me fout les jetons. «On peux-tu reparler de la pièce là!?»

Edward reprend le contrôle de la discussion, sans me laisser sur ma faim, me faisant sont petit sourire en coin que j'adore.

«Merci Angela, je l'avais dit que ta place était ici. Alors on commence. Est-ce qu'il y un sujet sur lequel vous voudriez travailler ou un auteur que vous aimez particulièrement?»

On pourrait entendre une mouche voler.

«Pas d'idée?»

Ou un papillon (l'effet est plus dramatique!).

Je sens comme une poussée d'adrénaline. Je ne sens plus de douleur mais juste une montée d'énergie partant du coeur, ignorant complètement les circuits de mon cerveau. J'ai le sang qui bouillonne et ma seule envie est de laisser s'échaper la vapeur qui me presse dans mes veines. J'avais oublié combien le théâtre m'avait manqué! Je me lance donc, d'un seul trait, sans respirer.

«J'ai une pièce à suggérer. Elle a été créée au début du siècle mais elle traite d'un sujet universelle. C'est bien connu et magnifique... On pourrait faire un peu de réécriture pour se l'approprier?».

Il y a un mouvement qui se crée, comme une vague qui déferle dans ma direction. J'ai envie de me laisser emporter par celle-ci sans peur du ressac. Tout ce que je ne veux pas être en ce moment, c'est le rocher qui freine le courant. Je voudrais être les grains de sable de la plage sur laquelle la vague déferle et qui retient les petits trésors que la mer veut bien lui céder sur son passage.

«C'est quoi le titre?»

«Ouais, _shoot!_»

Ils trépignent d'impatience. Le je-m'en-foutisme a pris la poudre d'escampette. Edward m'avait dit qu'ils étaient, pour la plupart, très motivés. Leurs masque tombent pour laisser place à la folie de leur jeunesse. Leur demander de partir le projet de zéro était probablement une avenue trop vaste pour des amateurs qui n'y connaissent pas grand chose. C'est comme demander à un non-écrivain de faire, à l'instant, sans réfléchir, un texte de 100 mots sur une feuille blanche, sans ligne et sans titre.

«Cyrano de Bergerac d'Edmond Rostand»

Je ne regarde pas Edward. J'ai peur de lire de la désapprobation dans son visage pour avoir pris la direction de la discussion. Aussi, je ne veux pas que la troupe pense que je dépends de son approbation pour bouger. Je ne suis pas un torchon après tout, je sais prendre les rennes quand il le faut!

«Pis ça parle de quoi? Juste par le nom, ça l'air pas mal _heavy_ comme pièce! C'est-tu Shakspeare qui a écrit ça?»

J'entends en trame de fond, des _«__Ça l'air pas pire» «J'ai vu l'film_»…

«Cyrano de Bergerac, c'est le titre et le nom du héro de la pièce. Edmond Rostand c'est l'auteur. En gros, ça parle que le coeur et l'intelligence sont beaucoup plus importants que l'apparence physique. Cyrano est un grand soldat, fier et fort, affublé malheureusement par un énorme attribut physique…»

«J'ai jamais entendu une fille me chiâler après pour ça!» Une petite plaisanterie salée est toujours bien reçue après tout. Je souris.

«Ton nom?»

«Tim»

«Alors, Tim, je suis heureuse que tu nous partage un _petit bout_ de ton intimité, je me sens déjà faire partie de ta famille!» Les filles rient abondamment en entendant _«petit bout»_. «Je ne sais pas si Cyrano était membré proportionnellement à ce qu'il lui pendait au milieu du visage mais son complexe ne venait pas de ce qu'il y avait dans le pantalon mais de son nez. Il avait un énorme nez. Mis à part ce défaut de la nature, il avait toutes les qualités dont rêvent les femmes. Le courage, le pouvoir des mots, la force, la sensibilité sous une couche de rudesse.»

Tim de commenter.

«Moi qui croyais que j'avais tout pour les satisfaire avec mon petit bout…» Nouveau rires.

«Christian aussi le croyait.»

La jeune fille du fond, Angela est maintenant presque debout sur le fauteuil.

«C'est qui Christian?»

«Christian c'est le beau bonhomme au nez parfait.»

«Genre Edward?»

Ça y est. Ça devait arriver. J'ai l'impression de m'être mis à _broil_. J'ai le visage en feu et je me sens rouge tomate.

«Ouuuuuuu! Ed, je pense que Bella te trouve de son goût!»

Je ne le regarde pas du tout et fait semblant que ça ne m'affecte pas. Il m'a presqu'estropié après tout! Je reprends la parole immédiatement avant que les commentaires dégénèrent.

«Christian est beau et… vide. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de comparer Edward à Christian.» Ouf! Mais quelle répartie. Je m'en sors indemne. C'est mon nouveau _jeans_ qui me donne de l'assurance. Je n'aurais pas passé cette étape si j'avais porté l'autre modèle. Il était trop… moi. Merci Renée! «Alors, Cyrano aime Roxanne, sa belle et gracieuse cousine. Roxanne est attirée par Christian parce qu'il est beau. Mais elle ne peut aimer qu'un être intelligent et plein d'esprit. Cyrano a l'idée d'aimer Roxanne à travers Christian en lui prêtant sa voix et sa plume ce qui permet à celui-ci de se faire aimer de Roxanne qui sans Cyrano, n'aurait pas passer le test du premier baiser.»

Ils attendent que je précise ma dernière phrase.

«Pour Roxanne, et la plupart des femmes de l'époque, embrasser un homme c'était équivalent à lui offrir sa vertue. Roxanne n'aurait embrassé Christian que s'il était l'homme de sa vie.»

«Juste pour un _french_!»

Je hoche la tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mille ans de plus qu'eux! J'y crois aussi au premier baiser...

«Et ça finit bien ou ça chie à la fin?»

Ça c'est le commentaire d'une fille. Je peux facilement deviner que _«chie__»_ se traduit par _«bad end»_.

«Un peu des deux!»

Edward, pour la première fois depuis le début de nos échanges, prend la parole et s'adresse au groupe.

«Je crois que Bella a eu une très bonne idée. C'est une excellente pièce. On peut dire qu'elle a vraiment bon goût.» Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'oeil. _My. God._ Devant tout le monde! Je veux rentrer six pieds sous terre. «Je pense que la première étape sera de vous dénicher les textes. Je pourrai les laisser au local disons à partir de mercredi. Vous devrez passer les chercher et les lire d'ici la semaine prochaine. Nous en discuterons ensemble et on sera en mesure de répondre à vos questions. Vous serez alors prêts pour la prochaine étape, soit celle des auditions. C'est bon? N'oubliez pas que nous n'avons pas besoin que d'acteurs. Il faut penser musique, éclairage, costume, décor. »

Il règne une certaine frénésie mais en moins de cinq minutes, le local se vide complètement, laissant Edward et moi seuls. Il y a un malaise évident.

«Ton orteil, ça va?»

«Oui, oui, ça va. En fait, je venais de me le frapper avant de partir pour la maison…»

Il rit. «Je me sens un peu moins coupable alors!» Son sourire se transforme moqueur. «Tu t'es bien remis de ta soiré de samedi? J'avais oublié que les moins de 21 ans aux USA ne supportent pas bien l'alcool. Paul s'est attaqué aux ligues mineures, presqu'un crime. Heureusement qu'il avait la police de son côté!»

Ça c'est un coup bas. Déjà humiliant de me rappeler l'événement Porto, il faut en plus qu'il me traite en gamine. Je me suis trompée sur ses intentions. Comment ai-je pu prétendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de réciproque entre nous. Quelle gourde! Soudain, le_ jeans_ version Renée m'apparaît tout aussi ridicule que la pensée qu'un dieu grec tel qu'Edward Cullen puisse s'intéresser à une fille comme moi. Je me compose un visage indifférent, je suis actrice et une bonne actrice. Froidement, je lui réponds.

«Mon orteil et ma tête vont comme sur des roulettes. Merci de prendre soin de moi, mais je fais très bien ça toute seule et j'ai Charlie pour le reste.»

Il fige et me fixe. Je ne peux soutenir son regard ni le silence qui s'est installé. En faisant semblant de fouiller dans mon sac, je poursuis. «Au fait, j'ai beaucoup aimé la rencontre de ce soir. Ça se fera tous les lundis? Je dois réfléchir à tout ça et jouer avec mon horaire. Je me sentirais traitre de ne pas continuer. Ah! J'ai le texte chez moi. Je peux l'envoyer à Jasper, j'ai son _e-mail_. Vous n'aurez qu'à l'imprimer».

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose dans mon sac pour que cette diversion paraisse réelle. Un gloss. Parfait. Je me tourne vers lui en appliquant le gloss sur mes lèvres comme si c'était la dernière scène, du dernier acte. Je presse mes lèvres ensemble pour bien répartir la matière collante de façon uniforme. Je me lève et évite de lui serrer la main. Je ne pourrai désormais prende toute cette charge à moi toute seule. Le courant est bon lorsque partagé sinon, on risque une surcharge. Mon coeur ne pourrait le supporter.

«Tu as été super ce soir Bella. Merci.»

«Tu n'as pas à dire merci. Ça été un réel plaisir. Autre chose, J'aimerais bien que tu me présentes les autres personnes impliquées dans le projet lors de la prochaine rencontre. On pourrait se voir une demi-heure avant l'arrivé de la troupe?» Je ne suis pas un torchon, non monsieur. Je suis une FEMME organisée, je saurai gérer.

«Bella, je…»

«Je voudrais bien rester converser avec toi mais je travaille tôt demain et mon lit m'appelle.»

«Je te racompagne à ta voiture?»

«Non, ça va. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter d'autres meurtrissures ce soir.» Mon sourire sonne faux. Je le vois dans son visage. Il n'arrive même pas à sourire en retour. En fait, je ne devrais pas lui faire subir ma déception. C'est moi qui me suis fait des illusions. «À la prochaine alors!»

Je sors du local la tête haute et le coeur dans les talons. Plus que jamais ce soir, j'aurais aimé être Roxanne... sa Roxanne. Le destin m'apportera un jour mon Cyrano. Je ne veux rien de moins. J'attendrai, j'ai le temps. Je suis jeune encore…


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires. C'est vraiment plaisant de vous lire. Des francophones de partout! C'était fête nationale au Québec cette semaine. Nous avons fêté notre belle langue française, nous américains baigant dans une mer, un océan anglophone. Que de bonheur à jouer avec les mots pour nous faire vivre plein d'émotions. J'étais tellement prise par la détresse d'Edward que j'ai écrit sur le champ la suite. Ne pouvant attendre à cette fin de semaine pour finaliser. Alors voilà! Une petite lecture pour un wee-end qui, je vous le souhaite, sera plein de soleil!**

**Écrivez-moi!!

* * *

**

Tout était parfait. Elle est si belle. Si magnifique. Son sourire ferait pâlir d'envie la Jaconde. Lorsqu'elle est anxieuse, elle a des petits plis qui se forment entre ses sourcils et sur son front. Ses yeux alors, café mocha, foncissent quelque peu rappelant la couleur du chocolat noir, riche et goûteux. Lorsqu'elle rit, elle penche sa tête légèrement par devant et laisse sortir des sons de clochette, mélodieux, tout en faisant danser ses longues boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle est embarrassée, la peau satinée de ses joues, ivoire, se colore de différentes teintes rosées rappelant la pelure colorée et la chair juteuse d'une pomme fraîchement cueillie. Je dois me retenir à deux mains pour ne pas poser mes lèvres sur son visage et en détecter la chaleur qui en émane. Plus que tout ceci, c'est le coeur de Bella qui est le plus beau. Si jeune, elle a compris que le temps est précieux et que tout aussi précieux sont les gens qui l'entourent. Elle aime les résidents du St-Ciméon et leur permet de toucher encore un peu à une jeunesse depuis longtemps perdue. De la jeunesse, Bella est issue. Elle est jeune en âge et a cette candeur et cette fraîcheur que seuls les êtres d'exception conservent tout au long de leur vie. Du coup, elle a la maturité d'une femme d'expérience, jouant avec les idées, les phrases et les mots avec une finesse absolue. Et ce soir, elle est venue, contre son gré, partager cette passion des mots avec mes jeunes. Jasper avait vu en elle la personne parfaite pour prendre en charge la troupe de théâtre. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle est arrivée pétrifiée et je l'ai presque morcelée en lui ouvrant la porte. Malgré tout, tout en gardant son enthousiasme, elle a subjugué la bande. Elle m'a complètement soufflé, si inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle laisse derrière elle. J'avais plein d'idées mais j'ai mal dirigé. Je voulais que ça vienne d'eux, qu'ils prennent en charge le début d'une vie, celle qu'ils pourraient construire de toute pièce en se faisant du théâtre. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, pas encore. Bella a pris les commandes, car elle les a compris. Cyrano de Bergerac. Quelle bonne idée. Sa façon d'interagir avec eux, son non-verbal, sa beauté, sa douceur et sa passion ont fait qu'ils ont tous embarqué. Tous!

Tout était parfait. Elle savait exactement comment leur présenter un texte vieux de cent ans en le rendant accessible et attrayant. Je crois qu'elle me trouve beau. Elle n'a rien rétorqué lorsqu'Angela m'a comparé à Christian, le bellâtre de l'histoire. J'ai souvent été complimenté, je serais prétentieux de ne pas l'avouer. Rien de pire que la fausse modestie. Mon physique m'a ouvert bien des portes, dans mon travail et avec les femmes. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à lutter pour en séduire une. Je n'avais qu'à utiliser une porte, l'ouvrir bien grande et m'engouffrer dans un corps inconnu pour ensuite en ressortir et refermer derrière moi, sans n'avoir rien visité, rien apprécié. Aucune serrure, aucune clé. Avec Bella c'est différent. Elle ne se contentera pas d'un Christian, beau à l'extérieur mais sans rien à lui donner autre qu'un visage et un corps. Vide de sens. Je me sens si vide de sens pour elle. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs heureux à partager, j'ai déjà écoulé mon lot de passions en lui présentant le local. Je n'ai rien d'autre à offrir alors qu'elle… Mes yeux suivaient le mouvement de ses lèvres, ma respiration s'était adaptée à la sienne pour ne pas perdre un son, une syllabe. . J'avais une armée de papillons dans le ventre. Ça ne m'aie jamais arrivé. Je croyais que c'était un truc existant que dans les films romantiques cette histoire de battements d'ailes dans l'estomac. Je les ai sentis. Je les sens encore lorsque je pense à elle. Je me sens flotter comme eux, libre de leurs ailes, de se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre sans toucher terre. Bella, c'est la porte du ciel. J'aurai plus qu'un bouton de porte à tourner pour visiter son monde. Cyrano, fier, courageux et intègre fait l'étoffe de son homme idéal. C'est maintenant un but à atteindre. Pour elle, j'aimerais lui parler en vers de douze pieds, où chaque phrase est une musique, le son d'une rappellant le son de la suivante. Pour elle, je pourrais me battre, de cape et d'épée, pour la protéger et des méchants l'en arracher.

Tout était parfait. Elle les a mis dans sa poche. Elle a ri à leurs blagues, elle les a taquinés en retour. À des jeunes qui ne font confiance qu'à peu et à aux risques, elle les a enlacés d'un coup de théâtre. Je n'existais plus. Moi, qui depuis des mois, travaille à récupérer un peu d'espoir dans leur tonne de désillusions, en un temps, un clin d'oeil, j'ai disparu de leur champ d'intérêt. Elle m'a éclipsé. Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux. Parce que des intervenants de la trempe de Bella, il n'y en a peu. Je sais que je réapparaîtrai lorsque Jimmy ou Amélie ne pourront plus souffrir leur beau-père ou lorsque Sarah sera de nouveau en manque. Que Tim recevra de nouvelles menaces de morts de la gang d'à côté ou que Benji aux 100 kilos gisera soûl mort dans un endroit inapproprié. J'aimerais ne plus devoir exister pour eux, que je ne sois plus nécessaire. Mais je ne peux effacer leur souffrance, je ne peux que les accompagner. J'aimerais que Bella me tienne la main pendant que je soulève ces enfants de l'autre. Cyrano pourra peut-être les porter et leur transmettre de son esprit, de sa fierté et de sa force.

Tout était parfait. Nous étions seuls. Le moment idéal pour nous replonger dans les sentiments qui nous animaient chez Paul. Recréer cet intimité d'un soir de pleine lune. Sentir à nouveau cette connection spéciale lorsque ma main touche la sienne. Le moment idéal pour lui poser les centaines de question que je n'ai pu lui poser, connaître le nombre de bouches qui se sont posés sur la sienne, le nom de celui qui lui a ravi son coeur le premier. Je veux souffrir de connaître mes opposants qui ont occupé et occupent peut-être encore une place dans sa vie. Bella Swann m'a totalement envoûté.

Tout était parfait.

Mais je ne n'ai pas saisi le moment. J'ai vu la tristesse dans ses yeux, la froideur dans ses réponses. J'ai rompu le charme. Je n'ai pas su la retenir. Encore. Au lieu de prendre l'épée pour la protéger de l'ennemie, je m'en suis servi pour jouer dans sa plaie. J'ai fait couler son humiliation entre nous deux. Loin des rimes et des alexandrins, mes mots ont été irrespectueux et n'avaient rien d'édifiant. Je ne mérite pas Bella Swann. Son coeur est plus grand que moi, elle reviendra. Mais pas pour le mien.

«Hé!»

«Oh!»

Soupir

«Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

«Je me suis planté Jasper. As-tu un fouet, quelque chose que je me martyrise?»

«C'est Bella?»

Soupir

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ed, parle! Ça me tue! Ils ont été méchants avec elle? Elle est repartie en pleurant, en criant? Tu n'as rien fait pour les retenir?»

«Non! Non! Elle a été merveilleuse. Elle a pris le contrôle dès les premières minutes et ils l'ont tous suivi. En fait, elle leur a présenté Cyrano de Bergerac et ils ont adoré. Tu imagines Jasper? Ils veulent jouer Cyrano et ils étaient emballés… Elle a fait ça en une heure!»

Il rit à l'autre bout du combiné «Wow! Je le savais! Elle est douce et timide mais il y a un feu en elle. Et elle ne le sait pas, c'est ce qui est le plus impressionnant!... Alors si tout était super, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors?»

«Merde…»

«Edward, si tu m'appelles, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler. Bella t'as dit quelque chose? Charlie a rappliqué…?»

«Je…je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je la connais depuis moins d'une semaine et je.. je suis fou d'elle Jasper. Merde! C'est complètement dingue!» Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de l'absurdité de la situation. J'ai pourtant le coeur plein de tristesse. J'ose à peine parler, je chuchote pour rendre mes paroles moins réelles. «Elle me rend complètement dingue et je me conduis en dingue avec elle. Merde!»

«Oh!»

«Chez Paul samedi, Bella et moi n'avons pas parlé que du projet théâtre. Nous avons vraiment fait connaissance. Elle m'a raconté un peu de sa vie à Pheonix, de sa mère. Elle m'a parlé de son amour pour les livres et la neige. J'ai senti une connection, quelque chose de fort entre elle et moi. Jasper, sans te vexer pour nos virées entre potes, ça été la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Je ressens même ce truc de fille dans l'estomac quand je la vois ou que je pense à elle. Tu sais les papillons.» Soupir.

«Oh! Man! C'est… super?»

«Elle m'a fait cet effet là quand tu me l'as présentée vendredi passé… T'as vu comment je me suis comporté?»

«Oh!... C'était ça!»

«Ouais!»

«Samedi c'était comment?»

«Parfait! Elle est repartie soûle.»

«Soûle!»

Je ris en repensant à la scène.

«Je lui ai offert un verre de Porto et je crois qu'elle a bien aimé. Elle n'a pas arrêté à un. Tu aurais dû voir la tronche à Charlie quand Bella s'est levée de son siège pour se rassoir immédiatement, mais à côté de celui-ci!»

«C'est pas vrai! Ah! Ah! Pauvre Bella… elle n'est pas du genre à boire. Aux États-Unis ils n'ont même pas le droit de boire avant 21 ans! Alors, ce soir, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

«En guise d'introduction dans ma partie _«je suis seul avec Bella»_, je lui ai ressorti l'histoire du Porto…»

«Oh!»

«…Et le fait qu'elle était légalement encore mineure à Pheonix parce qu'elle n'a **MÊME PAS** encore 21 ans…»

«Oooh!»

«T'as rien d'autre que Oh! à dire Jasper? Il me semble que c'est toi le psy ici.»

«Je suis désolé Ed. Écoute, c'est pas la fin du monde. Si tu me dis que tu as passé une super belle soirée samedi…»

«Tu aurais dû la voir ce soir quand elle est sortie du local. Jasper… elle était triste et si froide…»

«Hé! T'es mon pote depuis quoi? Près de dix ans? C'est la première fois que je t'entends me parler d'une fille comme ça. Ne baisse pas les bras. Va la chercher. Je sais qu'elle en vaut la peine Edward. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de gagner le coeur d'une femme tu sais.»

«Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à lui offrir, hein? Je n'ai pas de vie à part mon travail… Elle est passionnée, elle a des rêves, elle croit au destin et se laisse porter par lui, elle m'a même rendu nostalgique de l'hiver! Peux-tu croire ça?»

Il rit. «C'est un numéro!»

Je ris avec lui. «Je lui ai déjà dit ça aussi!»

«Alors, tu l'appelles?»

«Non. Je n'ai même pas son numéro. Elle veut qu'on se voit avant la réunion la semaine prochaine pour rencontrer tous les participants à l'animation. Elle commence l'université bientôt et je pense qu'elle veut figurer quelle charge de travail lui sera incombé. Je pourrais me rattraper en lui parlant seul à seul.»

«Ok, j'ai une idée. On se rencontre pour un 5 à 7 cette semaine. J'appelle Tanya, Élyse et Jacob et j'organise tout ça. Ça sera plus confortable que sur le coin de la table avant de voir la gang.»

«Ok. C'est une bonne idée. Merci Jasper. T'es mon pote! Puis, tu es remis de ta fin de semaine-Alice?»

«Ne me demande rien, tu ne veux pas le savoir.»

Définitivement, je ne veux pas le savoir. «Bonne nuit et merci encore pour l'oreille»

«Je suis là pour ça. Je te rappelle demain.»

* * *

-Salut Bella!

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'attrape en ligne pour faire du «chat» en direct.

-Hi!

Oups! J'ai oublié d'écrire en français. Plutôt marrant.

-Merci pour le texte, c'est vraiment super. Je l'imprime et l'amène au local.

-Pas de problème

-On s'organise un 5 à 7 avec les autre animateurs. Tu serais libre quand cette semaine?

-Jeudi ou vendredi? Mais je termine à 17h. Je ne pourrai pas être là avant 17h30. Ça va?

-Jeudi, c'est parfait. Au Faste-Fou, 30 rue des Forges.

-Ok. À jeudi.

* * *

-Salut Edward! Un petit mot pour te dire que tout est arrangé. MERCI JASPER! On se voit jeudi soir, 17h au Faste-Fou. Bye!

* * *

Je vais revoir Edward. Dans quelques minutes. Nous nous sommes quittés sur une mauvaise note lundi soir. Tout est de ma faute. Il ne m'a rien promis, je n'avais pas à me sentir trahie. Ce n'était que quelques plaisanteries sur mon état d'ébriété de samedi soir, rien de bien méchant. J'ai vraiment surréagi. Je me suis sentie réduite. J'étais tellement plongée dans mon monde Cyrano, m'imaginant Edward, traversant champ de bataille pour me porter des lettres d'amour. Disons que je suis tombée de haut, tombée de Cyrano. Je suis une gamine après tout, à peine 20 ans. Ce n'est pas une tare d'être jeune, mais je prends conscience que le temps compte dans la balance pour certains. Pour Edward. Je me sens tellement portée par le poids de mes années que j'oublie de diviser les temps où je vivais plusieurs rôles et de vivre mon âge réel. Mère de ma mère, porte-parole de ma mère, conseillère de ma mère, meilleure amie de ma mère et fille de ma mère. Je ne me situe pas en termes d'années avec les gens qui m'entourent mais en moments vécues, en expérience de la vie. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que je me suis sentie à ma place avec la gang du local. Autant que je me sens bien avec madame Bertrand. Je me sens bien avec Edward et je sais que c'est réciproque. Je ne sais rien de lui, je ne connais pas ses valeurs profondes, je ne connais pas ses croyances ni ses espérances, je ne connais pas son passé, encore moins son futur… mais j'aimerais qu'il fasse partie du mien, de mes souvenirs lorsque j'aurai l'âge de tante Jeannette. En ami, comme passager, ou plus… Je sais qu'il n'est pas sur ma route pour rien. Je sais que je ne suis pas seule à avoir senti le courant entre nos doigts enlacés. Je n'ai qu'à lui montrer que les chiffres ne comptent pas entre nous. Pour l'occasion, je porte une jupe étroite, juste au-dessus du genou, brun chocolat avec un chandail sans manche au col montant vert océan. Le tout épouse mes formes dans un effet très féminin mais sans excès. Je porte des sandales avec un petit talon et des accessoires en bois, importation d'Afrique. J'ai laissé mes cheveux libres, bien lissés. Contrairement à mes boucles naturelles qui m'arrivent sous mes épaules, une fois lisse, ma masse brune aux reflets roux retombent au milieu de mon dos. Tous ces efforts pour me sentir au-dessus de mes 19 ans. Je veux lui raconter ma vie et ce que je suis et non le dépaysement d'une gamine divertissante sortie d'un gros patelin d'Arizona.

Je pousse les portes du resto-bar animé et cherche des yeux un visage connu. Je vois Jasper assis à une table ronde au fond, près d'une grande fenêtre. Edward me tourne presque le dos. Je vois trois autres personnes. Une homme grand et bâti, aux traits amérindiens. Cheveux courts, très noirs, peau basané. Ce doit être Jacob, le neveu de Paul. Il est très séduisant. On peut dire que l'hôpital de Trois-Rivières a son lot de testostérone! À côté de lui, face à Edward et à côté de Jacob, une magnifique blonde, souriante, dans la mi-vingtaine je dirais. Elle porte un décolleté très plongeant révélant une poitrine assez généreuse. (Elles le sont toutes lorsque je me compare!). Elle doit être grande puisqu'il n'y a peu de différence entre les hommes et elle. La troisième invité est une petite brunette. C'est tout ce que je peux dire puisqu'elle est à gauche d'Edward, donc totalement dos à moi. Jasper lève les yeux et m'aperçois et me fait signe de me joindre à eux.

«Hey! Bella! Viens t'assoir.»

Tout de suite, un sentiment de confort me traverse. Je lui souris et m'avance plus rapidement. Je place mes pieds consciemment un devant l'autre, en levant le talon suffisamment pour ne pas m'accrocher sur les dénivellations possibles du plancher afin d'éviter de me coucher de tout mon long dans l'allée. Tout à fait mon genre.

Le grand brun (Jacob) se lève et me sert la main. Il a un sourire exceptionnel. Le blanc de ses dents tranche avec la couleur foncée de sa peau.

«Bonjour Bella, bienvenue dans l'équipe. Nous avons entendu parlé de ta prestation exceptionnelle de lundi soir.» Je m'assois à la seule chaise libre, entre Edward et lui. (Edward m'a-t-il gardé une place?) Il tient toujours ma main dans la sienne. «Je suis le médecin du local mais je veux m'impliquer dans le théâtre, question de cotoyer la gang dans un contexte moins médicamenté.»

Je souris et en profite pour me retirer de son emprise. C'est qu'il a toute une poigne!

«Tu es le neveu de Paul, hein? Mélanie m'a parlé de toi.»

«Ah! Tu connais ma famille?! J'espère qu'elle m'a donné que de bonnes notes!» Il rit franchement cette fois-ci.

La blonde me sourit froidement. Elle me tend la main. Rêche et froide, comme le ton de sa voix. Elle est encore plus belle de près.

«Je m'appelle Tanya. Je suis infirmière. Je travaille avec Eddy depuis des années. Nous avons été au Brésil ensemble. Je le suis dans tous ses projets. La pièce de théâtre en fait naturellement partie.»

Elle vient de délimiter son territoire. Un peu plus et elle urinait tout autour du siège d'Edward. Ils ont voyagé ensemble! Sont-ils amants? Avec son _Edward Power Trip_ qu'elle vient de me faire, elle me laisse imaginer qu'il n'y a rien d'innocent entre les deux. Elle est tout à fait mon opposé. Blonde, grande, confiante, sexy à la poitrine généreuse. Elle me fait penser à Jessica du St-Ciméon. Bien sûr que son statut physique lui donne le privilège de se mettre à la table du buffet de la volupté mais en cet instant, j'aimerais bien qu'Edward privilégie les menus à la carte!

Sur ces dernières réflexion, je me tourne vers Edward qui plonge son regard dans le mien. Il a un sourire dans ses beaux yeux verts qui voyage tranquillement jusqu'à sa bouche pour me servir son sourire en coin, totalement hors de mes lignes. _Gosh!_ Qu'il est magnifique! Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et j'entends sa voix, douce comme le velour, carresser mon nom.

«Hello Bella!»

«Hello Edward!» Nous sommes de nouveau seuls au monde. Le bruit ambiant s'assourdit, les gens disparaissent. Même les seins de Tanya n'existent plus. Il n'y a que lui et moi. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir, il est si adorable. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, essayant de réchauffer la froideur de mes dernières paroles. Peut-il lire dans mes yeux que je me suis trompée lundi dernier?

La petite brunette me sort de mes limbes. Elle me tend la main. Elle a un visage joyeux et invitant.

«Je suis si contente de te rencontrer Bella. Jasper et Edward n'on cessé de parler de toi. Je m'appelle Élyse et j'adoooooore Cyrano de Bergerac. C'est tellement une bonne idée! Je suis certaine qu'on sera ami toutes les deux.»

La petite jupe et le talon haut me donne de l'assurance. Tois centimètre en plus me font sentir au-dessus de ma petitesse. Je prends d'assaut cette hausse de confiance et me lance.

«Merci à tous de m'accueillir dans votre équipe. En fait, c'est vraiment un privilège de pouvoir créer avec des âmes libres comme celles que j'ai rencontrées lundi dernier. Je me suis sentie hors de ma zone de confort et c'était… _just amazing!_ Lorsque Jasper m'a parlé du projet, je ne croyais pas que c'était pour moi. Je dois vous dire que je n'ai aucune expérience dans la mise-en-scène mais j'ai acté dans plusieurs pièces et écrit plusieurs autres. Mais ces jeunes là, c'est loin de ce que je connais _you know_.» Je les imagine devant moi. Parlant tous en même temps, dans un language assez coloré. Se jouant du coude, se taquinant. Heureux de faire quelque chose de différent, de bien même si c'est pour un court instant. J'aime revivre les bons moments de ma vie. Je me dis qu'ils sont moins éphémères. «Mais de les voir là, plein d'innoncence même s'ils n'en ont plus vraiment, j'ai senti comme si c'était de la matière brut. J'ai vraiment envie de faire partie de cette transformation. Parce que je sais par expérience que ça ne les laissera pas indifférent. Chaque décision que l'on prend change notre parcours. Et je ne crois pas que Cyrano faisait partie de leur plan initial.»

Un moment de silence. Leurs regards sont posés sur moi. Ça m'arrive tout le temps. Je me laisse emporter et je ne m'arrête plus de parler. Je déteste être le centre d'attention pourtant. Je supplie Jasper du regard de prendre le relais.

«Wow! J'ai bien fait d'insister!» Tous se mettent à rire. Il leur a probablement raconté les petites altercations du départ. Merci Jasper. Il sait toujours prendre le bon ton pour détendre l'atmosphère. «Comme vous savez, un budget nous a été attribué pour monter cette pièce. Nous devons rencontrer certaines exigences et atteindre des objectifs. L'objectif premier est de réinsérer les jeunes dans le milieu scolaire s'il y a lieu. Nous avons plusieurs décrocheurs dans le groupe et pour les autres, ils ne sont pas à leur niveau. Ils auront à rendre compte de leur présence à l'école pour continuer à faire partie de la pièce. De là l'importance de débuter le projet avant la rentrée scolaire. Nous aurons donc de la gestion de présence à faire et un suivi scolaire à effectuer. Il faudra leur trouver des ressources pour les soutenir dans leur apprentissage. Le deuxième grand objectif sera d'augmenter leur estime de soi. Aucun manque de respect ne sera toléré. Ils devront être parfaitement sobres, aucune drogue ou alcool ne pourra être consommé pendant les pratiques, au local et dans certaines limites extérieures. Enfin, ils devront faire une représentation en fin d'année devant spectateurs. Le troisième objectif sera de les rendre autonome. Tout le projet, de la musique aux décors devront être faits par eux. Ils devront faire leur propre démarche, calculer selon le budget, ect. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons des membres influents du milieu des gangs dans la troupe. On devra freiner leur besoin de tout contrôler.»

Edward, d'une voix différente de ce à quoi je connais, ferme et presqu'autoritaire, prend la parole.

« Bella prendra en charge la mise-en-scène de la pièce.» Il se tourne vers moi, et s'adresse à moi avec une voix maintenant teintée par la chaleur de mille bougies. «Tu devras toujours être accompagné pour chacune des pratiques, tu ne peux jamais être seule avec eux. J'y serai, en tant qu'intervenant. Je pourrai t'assister en même temps. Si tu as d'autres besoins, tu nous le laissera savoir, ok?» Je fais oui de la tête en ne quittant jamais son regard. Après quelques secondes de silence, il baisse les yeux sur ses feuilles de notes. «Pour les besoins logistiques dont Jasper vient de nous faire part, j'aimerais savoir dans quelle mesure je peux compter sur vous…»

Je n'écoute plus, j'entends juste sa voix. Je travaillerai avec Edward, sur Cyrano de Bergerac. Edward à la voix de velour. Mon Edward. Nous ferons une super équipe… Je suis dans mon monde, j'ai perdu la notion de temps lorsqu'une voix m'interpelle.

«Ah! Ah! Eddy! Tu te souviens des plages de Serra Grande. Hummm… Avec l'automne qui s'en vient, ce que je donnerais pour me réchauffer et prendre mon pied dans le sable blanc…»

Je crois que j'en ai perdu des bouts. Tanya est presqu'en travers de la table pour toucher du bout des doigts Edward pendant qu'elle lui rapelle les bons souvenirs du passé. Des yeux, je fais le tour de la table, l'ambiance est animée. Ils ont beaucoup en commun. Tous. Des conversations entre deux fusent ça et là. Je n'ai rien saisi de la distribution des tâches et je me sens envahie par la culpabilité et l'étrange sensation que je ne fais pas partie de leur monde. Trop de paroles, je ne comprends plus leur langue, ma tête tourne… Edward, discrètement, dépose fermement une main sur ma cuisse et se penche à mon oreille et chuchote.

«Hé! Ça va?»

Déjà hors de la réalité, sa proximité et son touché m'empêchent de me concentrer.

«..Oui…Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué…»

«Tu veux rentrer, que je te raccompagne?»

«Non! Non! Je suis bien!» Plus que bien, il a toujours sa main sur une partie de mon anatomie.

«Ça fait des années qu'on se connaît alors, on remet des vieux souvenirs sur le tapis!»

Son sourire se veut réconfortant. Je lui retourne son sourire. Il retire sa main et je sens le froid m'envahir. Et si je brisais la glace entre lui et moi? Jacob ne m'en donne pas temps.

«Alors Bella, tu es américaine, de Pheonix je crois hein? Comment une jolie femme du pays du sud, d'une région ensoleillée à longueur d'année se retouve dans un patelin comme Trois-Rivières?»

Je sens Edward se rapprocher, nos jambes se frôlent et je sens son bras enlacer ma chaise. J'ai un peu de dificulté à rassembler mes esprits.

«Je suis venue vivre avec mon père et connaître mes origines.»

«Ton père vient d'ici?»

C'est Edward qui répond.

«C'est la fille de Charlie, Jake!»

«Tu es la fille de Charlie! Nooonn! C'est un petit cachotier, ça alors! Il nous gardait ses petits trésors! Alors ton nom c'est Bella Swann?»

«Yep!» Son flirt évident me met un peu mal à l'aise. «Que veut dire cachotier?»

Les doigts d'Edward, toujours sur le dossier de ma chaise, quittent le bois laqué noir pour effleurer mon dos, comme pour capter mon attention. Il se penche.

«Cachotier se dit d'une personne qui cache des choses.»

«Merci.» Ma voix est un murmure. Nous sommes plusieurs mais je nous sens dans notre petite bulle. Je n'ai plus envie que Jacob me parle, plus envie que Tanya ramène des souvenirs du Brésil du couple Eddy-Tanya se promènent nus sur la plage…Ma bulle éclate soudain quand le portable d'Eward se met à sonner. Il retire son bras et répond. Son visage devient anxieux et essaie de calmer son interlocuteur.

«Calme-toi Tim! Premièrement dis-moi où tu es?»

Tous arrêtent de parler et suivent la conversation téléphonique.

«Ok. Calme-toi, j'arrive tout de suite. Ne bouge pas et reste avec elle. Surtout, reste avec elle.»

Sa voix est calme. Il raccroche.

«Désolé, une urgence. Une petite est dans le pétrin.»

Qui? Comment? Tim était là lundi soir. Alors qui est dans le pétrin…

«Qui Edward?» Je me sens envahie d'un sentiment d'urgence.

«Angela»

Et sans réfléchir. «Je peux y aller avec toi?»

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il réfléchit? Il me trouve envahissante? Trop ingénue?

«J'aimerais beaucoup Bella. Mais… Je ne sais pas dans quel état elle est…»

«Ça va. Je tiens à y aller.»

Je me souviens alors que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je regarde les autres et je croise le regard glacial de Tanya. « Eddy, j'ai plus d'expérience qu'elle. Je vais t'accompagner, ça sera plus aidant…» Sur ce, elle se lève pour prendre son sac à main. Je reste là, figée. Elle a surement plus d'expérience que moi après tout, avec Serra Grande, les plages, prendre son pied dans le sable et tout…

«Non Tanya, je tiens à ce que Bella m'accompagne mais c'est très gentil de ta part. Salut à tous, désolé encore. On reprend ça une autre fois?»

Il me prend par la main avant qu'aucun ne puisse répondre ou réagir et m'entraîne à l'extérieur du restaurant. Je fais une petite danse de joie dans ma tête, il m'a choisie!

«Nous prendrons ma voiture.»

J'ai de la difficulté à le suivre. Je ne suis définitement pas habillée pour visiter un ghetto. Mais Tanya ne l'était pas non plus! Il a une magnifique voiture. Luxueuse. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui ressemble? Je le connais peu après tout.

«Belle voiture!»

«Heu? Ah! Oui!» Il est inconfortable. «C'est mon plaisir coupable.»

Je ris. «Edward Cullen a des plaisirs coupables!»

Il me regarde intensément. «Quelques uns. Je suis loin d'être parfait Bella.»

Très intense. «Ça tombe bien, je ne le suis pas non plus!»

Je crois que la glace est brisée. Il me sourit franchement.

«Désolé pour l'autre soir, on s'est quitté sur une drôle de note. Je ne voulais pas…»

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'explique, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des excuses qui ne se doivent pas d'être les siennes.

«C'est ok Edward! C'est moi qui ait surréagi. J'ai en effet fait une folle de moi chez Paul, ce qui n'est pas nouveau crois moi, et je n'ai effectivement pas 21 ans, ce qui en soi n'est pas un crime. Je vis très bien avec mon âge et mes maladresses, heureusement parce que ça me colle à la peau! Rien à faire pour m'en débarasser. _Just too bad!_»

On rit ensemble.

«En fait… c'était plutôt drôle…et de voir le visage de Charlie, ça valait un million de dollars!»

Bon! On ne va pas passer le reste de la soirée à parler de ça quand même!

«Hum! Edward, qu'est-il arrivé à Angela?»

«Tim m'a dit qu'elle était hystérique, totalement défoncée. Il l'a vu avec un pimp de la gang de l'ouest et il craint le pire. Je vais aller la chercher avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au profit de n'importe quel salaud!»

«_Oh! My God!_»

«Elle en aura besoin!»

«De quoi?»

«De Dieu, Bella. De Dieu!»


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde! Quel bonheur d'écrire et de se mettre dans la peau d'Edward! Ah! Ah! Ah! Soyons sérieux! Merci de m'écrire, j'adore ça! Je vois qu'il y a PLEIN de monde qui visitent mes pages, allez, ne soyez pas timides, laissez votre trace dans les reviews. Ça prend 30 secondes et ça met du bonheur. Même si vous n'aimez pas, ça m'aiguille!**

**Je dois vous dire que le milieu dont je parle m'est totalement inconnu. Rien de vécu là-dedans, tout vient de mon coeur et de ma tête. J'espère ne choquer personne ou amenuir les circonstances, j'en serais désolée.**

**Dans ce texte, je fais référence à Jean-Paul Riopelle. Grand peintre expressionniste québécois, il a signé, avec d'autres artistes, le Refus global, texte révolutionnaire de Paul-Émile Borduas qui s'élevait contre le clergé et le conservatisme de l'époque pour faire sortir les québécois de sa somnolence culturelle. Grand moment de l'histoire. Allez voir ses oeuvres, vous pourrez vous imaginez le décor que je dépeint un peu plus tard dans le texte... chercher Jean-Paul Riopel dans Google image...**

* * *

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Elle est si pure et pleine d'innocence, quel tableau nous attend là-bas… Tanya a peut-être raison. Bella est-elle prête à faire face à des rêves brisés, des débuts de vie en dents de scie au lieu d'une belle ligne jonchée, ici et là, de belles découvertes? Angela est comme tant d'autres qui ont croisé la mienne, ma ligne de vie, brisée à tant d'endroits, et parfois si mince qu'on ne sait plus si de vie il y a encore. Dans la paume de ma main, ces sillons qui pour certains représentent la prédiction de leur futur, ne sont pour moi qu'un pâle miroir des traces franches et voyantes juste un peu au-dessus, sur la face intérieure de mes poignets. On peut prétendre choisir sa destinée, je sais qu'Angela n'a pas choisi la sienne ce soir. On peut prétendre que c'est moi qui m'ait marqué d'un couteau pour briser définitement le fil de ma vie, je réponds que ce n'était pas un choix. Difficile de croire au destin comme il est difficile de dire que tout n'est que choix. Tant de gens tiennent le crayon pour tracer cette ligne qui nous suit toujours et encore. À 26 ans, pourtant, ma vision des choses s'embellit… grâce à elle. Bella croit au destin et ne se laisse pas dessiner, pas même un trait. Même si Renée croit qu'elle a tout dessiné pour elle, il n'en ait rien. Sa fille a dépassé le maître, et depuis longtemps. Elle décide de ses couleurs et de sa toile, choisissant de quitter pays et amis par amour, en sachant que sa ligne dorénavant ne sera plus tout-à-fait la même mais qu'elle sera parfaitement en harmonie avec l'ancienne. C'est fou comme elle me fait du bien! J'ai tellement envie que mes doigts s'enlacent aux siens, que ses yeux me parlent sans ouvrir la bouche, partager avec elle mes joies pour les doubler et mes peines pour les diviser.

Ce soir, ça sera les peines d'Angela, sa ligne de vie en pointillée qui meublera ma nuit, en fait nos nuits parce que Bella est avec moi pour la première fois. Ma partenaire saura-t-elle tenir le coup? Cette impression de calme et de plénitude qui m'habite lorsque je suis avec elle m'aveugle peut-être sur ses capacités. Étant si jeune et si douce, c'est comme si elle donnait l'impression d'une fausse fragilité car je sais qu'elle est plus forte qu'elle n'y paraît. Jasper ne cesse de le répéter donc ce n'est pas juste MON impression… non? C'est elle qui s'est offerte à m'accompagner… je n'ai rien suggéré… non? Au bar, plus tôt ce soir, lorsque j'ai éteint mon portable, nous nous sommes regardés, se disant des milliers de mots sans formuler aucune phrase. Elle tenait à être au côté d'Angela. Tout comme moi, elle aurait cessé de respirer jusqu'au moment d'être au su de la réalité, bonne ou mauvaise. Bonne ou mauvaise réalité… peut-on qualifier la réalité? La réalité est la réalité, la voir en noir ou en rose n'est que subjectif après tout, dépendant de la couleur des lunettes que l'on porte. Angela reste Angela, peu importe ce qui lui est arrivé ce soir, même si pour un gain ses seins ont été triturés et malmenés au lieu d'être carressés comme il se doit, que son jeune corps, occupé par un corps étranger s'est étouffé d'être coincé dans des jambes qui ont payé pour l'écarteler au lieu d'être repu comme il se devrait par celui qu'elle aime. Angela demeure toujours le nom d'un ange même si ses actions ne reflètent pas l'image que l'on s'en fait. Je n'aurais pu partager la peine d'Angela avec Tanya. Tanya a une ligne de vie droite, sans faille et sans biffure. Toujours égale, profonde et étroite. Travailler avec elle veut dire s'occuper des courbes et des coupures seul et faire semblant qu'en coloriant et rafistolant un peu, plus rien y paraît. J'ai envie, ce soir, que quelqu'un regarde un tableau imparfait et voit la beauté dans l'imperfection, sans aucun coup de crayon supplémentaire et sans ruban à masquer.

«Bella, nous devons parler un peu de la situation, ok?»

«Ok.»

«Je ne connais pas vraiment Angela. Je n'ai jamais fait d'intervention avec elle. Dans les quelques paroles que nous nous sommes échangés, j'ai vu en elle une fille qui vient d'un milieu correct. Elle a probablement une maman, un papa qui l'attendent mais préfère la rue. Elle est fragile, superbe et consomme. C'est le parfait cocktail pour en faire une prostituée. Par expérience, et crois-moi Bella j'en ai vu d'autres, ce soir a probablement été sa première passe…»

Je dois prendre une pause car je sais que c'est difficile pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas le milieu de digérer cette possibilité. Je me dois d'être concentré sur la route mais j'ai tellement besoin de savoir comment Bella se sent. Je lui prends la main et la serre doucement. Bella me répond en pressant de même. Pas un mot. Elle attend la suite, sa main dans la mienne

«Dans ce gang comme dans la plupart, la procédure est relativement la même à chaque fois. Au début, le pimp lui offre des avantages alléchants. Des cadeaux, de la drogue, une bonne paye. Il lui fait sentir que c'est totalement son choix, qu'elle peut arrêter quand elle veut, lui explique que c'est difficile les premières fois mais que ça devient plaisant par la suite. Des fille comme Angela valent de l'or, ils savent qu'elles doivent passer outre pour continuer. Ils sont très manipulateurs, finissent par les isoler. C'est alors qu'elles comprennent qu'elles n'ont plus le choix, elles doivent continuer petites morts par petites morts pour continuer à vivre.»

Elle ne dit rien, garde un ton calme. «Pourquoi est-elle avec Tim en ce moment si tu penses qu'elle a rejoint la gang de l'ouest? J'imagine que Tim n'en fait pas partie…»

«Tim est le chef de la gang du centre où Angela traîne habituellement. C'est un petit bandit mais il a un grand coeur et il est très respecté. Il ne fait pas dans la prostitution, il est même très respectueux envers les filles. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour la trouver, mais il a dû sauter les plombs quand il a vu Angela avec ce pimp car c'est aussi une question de territoire. C'est la semence d'une guerre. Le pimp ne lâchera pas le morceau, guaranti!»

«Alors que feras-tu une fois arrivé?»

«Nous Bella. Que ferons-nous…» Je suis soudain mal à l'aise de l'impliquer avec moi. Pourtant c'est ce que nous sommes présentement, un nous. Et j'adore ça… «Il faut la rassurer et la faire parler. Si elle est vraiment allée jusqu'au bout, je dois la convaincre d'aller à l'hôpital pour passer des examens. De là, on verra ce que sera l'intervention.»

«Et qu'attends-tu de moi?»

Je lui réponds dans un souffle. «Juste d'être là, Bella.»

Je ressens soudain le vide et la fraîcheur de la nuit lorsque je libère ma main pour stationner la voiture. En arrêtant le moteur, le silence envahi notre espace et me laisse profiter de cet acalmie pour savourer sa présence. Je me tourne et enlace ses dix doigt dans les dix miens et soude mon regard au sien. Il n'y a pas de frayeur ni de dégoût.

«Peu importe ce qui est arrivé ce soir, Angela est la même que ce matin, avec probablement une balafre supplémentaire, une grosse blessure. Elle donnera peut-être le peu de confiance qui lui reste à une fille plus qu'à moi.»

«C'est ok Edward, je peux le faire… je veux le faire.»

Même petit et mal assuré, son sourire est magnifique. «Ok.»

En parfait gentleman, je me précipite vers sa portière une fois extrait de mon siège pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Je lui prends à nouveau la main, la tirant plus près de moi. Nos poignets et nos avant-bras se touchent, laissant passer ce courant électrique auquel je commence à devenir drôlement dépendant et l'entraîne dans le passage où traîne les jeunes de la gang du centre. Après quelques minutes de marche, toujours silencieux et unis par notre corps à corps, je vois enfin la silouhette de Tim.

«Hé Tim!»

«Hey Ed! Elle est dans la cache. Elle a arrêté de crier, j'pense même qu'elle dort. J'sais pas c'qu'elle a pris mais le _stuck_ était _hot man_! J'savais pu quoi faire.»

Je lui tape sur l'épaule pour le rassurer un peu. «T'as bien fait de m'appeler.»

«Écoute, elle a rien voulu me dire, j'sais pas c'que cet écoeurant là lui a fait faire mais elle était pas belle à voir!»

J'entends la voix de Bella, douce et pleine d'assurance.

«Salut Tim!»

«Hey Bella! J'savais pas que vous étiez ensemble!»

«Nous étions une petite groupe du local lorsque tu as appelé, je tenais à venir.»

«Ah!... Vous êtes pas ensemble-ensemble alors…» Avec évidemment geste vulgaire à l'appui! Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux alors que Bella rougit. La sachant inconfortable, je la regarde du coin de l'oeil seulement. Elle est tellement belle! Ses cheveux sont magnifiques, j'ai toujours préféré les brunettes. À la lueur du lampadaire, des reflets roux miroitent sur la masse soyeuse qui s'étend jusqu'au milieu de son dos, se mariant merveilleusement avec la couleur vert océan de son vêtement. Elle ne sait pas à quel point elle est attirante…Bon! Retournons à nos moutons…

«Merci Tim de te mêler-toi de tes affaires, et dis-moi plutôt comment tu as trouvé Angela.»

«C'est un pote à moi qui m'a fait des… révélations. En fait, il m'en devait une et m'a fait une petite mise-à-jour disons. Tu sais comment ça me met en rogne quand Aro vient jouer dans mes plate-bandes. Angela est une belle fille, éduquée en plus… il va payer le crétin!»

«Écoute, je ne veux pas entendre ça Tim. Pense aux conséquences de partir une guerre. Pour le moment, on va s'occuper de la petite et s'assurer qu'il ne vienne pas la chercher et qu'elle n'aille pas le retrouver, ok?»

«Merci _man_! J'sais pas trop comment _dealer_ avec ces affaires là!»

Je lui réponds d'un signe de tête, les paroles sont inutiles. Mes pensées sont avec Angela et Bella maintenant.

«Viens Bella.»

La cache est peu éclairée, un vieux canapé trône au fond, Angela l'occupant. Des bouteilles vides et des détritus couvrent le sol, créant un décor s'approchant de l'art abstrait de Jean-Paul Riopelle, où chaque élément, coup de pinceau pris un à un parle peu mais qui dans son ensemble prend tout son sens. Détresse, mal de vivre, pauvreté mais aussi liberté, lâcher-prise et rébellion. Angela, comme un ange, nous montre un visage calme dans son sommeil. Doucement, je la secoue.

«Angela, réveille-toi ma belle! Allez réveille-toi!»

Elle ouvre les yeux et me fixe. Je peux lire sa crainte, elle transpire la peur.

«Angela, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as consommé ce soir.»

Elle me fixe toujours.

«Je suis Edward, tu me reconnais? J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que tu as pris ce soir. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de me répondre?»

Elle fait oui de la tête mais reste muette. Je m'assoie à ses côtés, lui caressant les cheveux pour lui laisser savoir qu'elle peut prendre son temps.

«Crystal» Sa voix est éteinte, rauque.

«Rien d'autre?»

«Bière»

«Comment te sens-tu?»

«Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sentie.» L'ironie est une arme pour les âmes meurtries. Je lui prends le visage à deux mains, doucement, et lui caresse la joue avec le pouce de ma main droite. J'attends. Rien ne presse. Elle reste de glace.

«Parle-moi.»

«J'ai pris un peu de merde et ça a mal tourné. Rien pour en faire tout un plat. Je veux dormir maintenant.»

«Parle-moi Angela. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je sais que tu étais avec Aro ce soir. Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé.»

Son visage est toujours entre mes mains. Elle ferme les yeux. Une larme coule sur sa joue et fait non de la tête.

«C'est trop dur, hein?»

Elle fait oui de la tête, ses yeux toujours fermés. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. En ne voyant pas la détresse dans son regard, on pourrait dire qu'elle vient de faire une petite bêtise sans conséquence et attend les représailles, comme un enfant les appréhende.

«Angela, j'ai des petits trucs à parler avec Tim. Bella m'a accompagné, elle va rester avec toi quelques minutes. C'est ok?»

Toujours le silence, celui qui fait semblant que rien n'est arrivé. Je me tourne vers Bella. Mes soupçons sont confirmés. On aurait besoin que Dieu vienne consoler son ange ce soir…

* * *

Voir Edward caresser le visage d'Angela et lui parler doucement me retourne, c'est avec l'estomac à l'envers que je ressens la détresse de la petite et l'empathie de mon dieu grec. Il est magnifique, tellement beau en dehors mais autant à l'intérieur. Ses soupçons sont confirmés. C'est trop gros, Angela ne peut extérioriser ses sentiments à l'heure actuelle. Il se lève et me regarde. Une larme reste accrochée au coin de son oeil. Il ne lui ait pas permis de glisser, non parce que la joue sur laquelle elle voudrait voyager est celle d'un homme, mais pour ne pas ajouter à la tonne versées sur le visage d'Angela. Edward quitte la cache et me laisse seule avec Angela, peut-être pour laisser aller ses émotions ou pour me laisser le champ libre...

«Hé!»

Elle ouvre ses yeux. Implorants. De quoi m'implore-t-elle? D'effacer son calvaire ou de la laisser tranquille? La place qu'occupait Edward il y a quelques minutes restant vacante, je m'y glisse.

«Écoute Angela… nous sommes là pour toi, parce que tu es importante, tu sais? Je ne peux savoir ce que tu vis en ce moment mais j'aimerais que tu me le partages. J'aimerais qu'on vive ça à deux. Tu veux bien me donner un peu de ta peine?»

Toujours non de la tête.

«C'est correct que tu ne veuilles pas le dire… si je te pose des questions et que tu n'aies qu'à répondre par oui ou par non avec la tête…?»

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

«Est-ce qu'on t'as obligée à faire quelque chose ce soir que tu ne voulais pas?»

Non

«Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose à laquelle tu as donné ton accord mais que tu ne voulais pas vraiment faire?»

Elle hésite. Oui

«Est-ce qu'on t'a payée pour faire cette chose?»

Oui. Elle ferme les yeux. Ok, c'est clair. Elle a honte. Normal. Comment puis-je continuer cette conversation à réponse unique en lui démontrant que je ne la juge pas... Edward où es-tu? C'est toi le travailleur social. _Gosh!_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici! Je vais y aller à ma façon, directe.

«Est-ce que tu as eu une relation sexuelle pour de l'argent?»

Ces yeux s'ouvrent soudainement, arrondis par la surprise.

«Angela, réponds-moi. Je ne suis pas ici pour te juger mais pour t'aider. Tu peux me faire confiance, ok?»

Oui

«C'était la première fois?»

Oui

«Tu as mal… physiquement?» C'est bien évident que son âme a mal, je ne m'attarderai pas sur cette question.

Oui

«A-t-il été violant?»

Oui

Ses larmes ne cessent de couler à présent. J'ai le coeur en miettes. J'imagine le sien…

«Angela, je veux te serrer dans mes bras. Est-ce que tu me permets?»

Elle lève les bras, comme un enfant qui vient de tomber et voulant se faire consoler. Sans plus attendre, je la soulève et la love contre mon sein. Elle m'enserre la taille et je la berce en lui murmurant des mots doux et réconfortants. Restant dans cette position pendant de longues minutes au début, ne les comptant plus par la suite, jusqu'à ce que le temps s'arrête finalement.

«Angela, tu dois aller à l'hôpital»

Elle lève la tête, l'air paniqué.

«Tu dois être examinée. Tu n'as pas à dire tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Mais si tu veux, tu peux rapporter cet homme pour les actes de violence.»

«Bella, tu oublies que j'ai été payée pour ça et que j'étais consentente…»

«Tu es mineure, il n'a pas le droit.»

«Et mes parents?»

«Ça reste confidentiel.»

«Je ne veux pas Bella. Je vais dormir et ça ira mieux demain.»

«Non, tu n'iras pas mieux demain.»

«Je ne veux pas y aller et vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger!»

«Je vais rester avec toi tout le temps. Je ne te lâcherai pas… même si on devait me passer sur le corps!»

J'avoue que mon petit cadre ne ferait pas lever le poil à bien des truands mais je sais me défendre! Qu'ils osent! Elle sourit pour la première fois. C'est un miniscule geste mais c'est comme un feu d'artifice dans ce lieu sale et gris.

«T'es vraiment bornée toi!»

Une voix que je reconnaitrais parmi mille âmes, se fait entendre depuis l'entrée.

«Tu n'as pas idée!»

Edward.

Il me trouve bornée. M'a choisi ce soir. Me fait confiance. M'a pris la main. M'a montré le début d'une larme. Edward… Angela se lève et mes bras sont maintenant vides. J'aimerais qu'Edward les habite pour le bercer comme j'ai fait avec Angela. Ne plus jamais voir de larmes dans ses yeux, ses incroyables yeux verts. Il me sourit et c'est plus beau encore qu'un feu d'artifice. Dans ce lieu terne et misérable, Angela comme Edward se tiennent debout presque côte à côte, à leur place, à celle assignée par le peintre pour en faire les personnages principaux d'une oeuvre grandiose. Nul besoin d'ajouter de la couleur en toile de fond, à eux seuls, ils illuminent le décor et font ressortir toute la beauté du monde. Qui suis-je dans ce tableau? Une ligne, un trait… peut-être ne suis-je pas partie intégrante de l'oeuvre mais au moins, j'aurai laissé une trace. Et cette peinture, je l'aurai avec moi, dans mes souvenirs, pour toute ma vie. Signé, août 2009, jour où deux anges sont passés dans ma vie.

«Si on allait prendre un café tous les trois avant de prendre de grandes décisions?»

Il a toujours le bon mon mot au bon moment. En fait c'est un bon mot en tout temps: café. C'est le mot qui nous unit depuis notre première rencontre, la substance qui lie nos moments de disgrâce, la drogue qu'on peut se permettre dans ce milieu de dépendance, la chaleur qui va dissiper cette humidité qui me colle à la peau (tu n'avais qu'à ne pas faire ta coquette Bella! Petite jupe et talon haut n'est pas l'uniforme idéal dans cette cache noire qui empeste!).

«Je suis partante!.. Edward?»

«Oui Bella?» Je lis de la reconnaissance et quelque chose d'autre dans son regard… respect?

«On le prend pour vrai cette fois ce café?»


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous! Dernière journée de vacances... de ma pauvre petite semaine de vacances! Ah! Les travailleurs autonomes! Bref! J'ai tellement travaillé la semaine avant de partir pour pouvoir être loin de mes clients pour cinq petits jours que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Je me suis reprise cette semaine, en bikini sur le bord d'un lac, rosée à la main, traînant mon portable et une extension pour pouvoir le brancher partout à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du chalet. On m'appelait «la fille au fil jaune» ou pour me trouver, mes copains me disaient de simplement suivre le fil jaune. Bref! Le fil jaune a bien fait jaser. Voici ce qu'il m'a permis d'écrire...**

**Bonne lecture et prenez 2 petites minutes pour écrire un commentaire!

* * *

**

C'est ridicule. Je viens de passer une semaine haute en couleurs. Ce n'est pas peu dire. J'ai découvert un monde qui m'était complètement étranger jusqu'à jeudi passé, un monde de délinquance et de souffrance. J'y avais jeté un coup d'oeil lundi lors de la réunion avec les jeunes pour la pièce de théâtre, mais ce n'était rien comparativement à mon entrée à la cache. Avec patience et à coup d'arguments, Edward et moi avons accompagné Angela à l'hôpital, soigné ses plaies superficiels à l'âme et trouvé un terrain d'entente pour s'occuper des gros bobos. Une nuit blanche à entendre Angela parler et pleurer ses regrets. Une nuit noire à comprendre l'autre facette de la vie. Mais où regardais-je pour n'avoir jamais rien vu de tout cela jusqu'à maintenant? Nous sommes samedi matin, librairie Forks et je suis encore totalement à l'envers des événements des deux derniers jours. Je n'ose même plus penser à Angela, à Edward pour enfin me remettre de mes émotions. Mais ce qui est ridicule, vraiment ridicule, c'est que, malgré tout ce par quoi j'ai dû passer cette semaine, je suis affolée à l'idée de faire les magasins avec Alice cet après-midi. J'ai pensé à des millions de possibilités pour m'en sauver mais je suis incapable de mentir, mon visage est un livre ouvert. Surtout, je ne veux pas décevoir Alice. J'ai craqué pour cette fille la première fois que je l'ai vu, me suis attachée à cette boule d'énergie, me suis sentie chez moi avec ses pores de peau qui respirent la sincérité. J'ai envie de me sentir chez moi cet après-midi mais je suis terrifiée par elle, sa passion et ma médiocrité côté magasinage.

«Bella, tu veux bien me remplacer à la caisse? J'ai un petit truc à faire et je dois aller à l'arrière.»

«Bien sûr Gisèle. Ah! Et avant que tu disparaisses, dis-moi, as-tu répondu à ce client dans l'allée jeunesse? Il a l'air un peu perdu le pauvre mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer si tu lui as déjà offert de l'aide!»

Elle regarde vers l'endroit que je viens de lui désigner et ses traits prennent une teinte de culpabilité. «Oh! Je ne l'avais pas vu.... Je suis désolée Bella, je vais aller le voir tout de suite, je ferai mes trucs plus ta...»

C'est les sourcils froncés que je l'interromps «Hé! Ça va, il n'y a pas de problème. Je vais aller le voir, il n'y a pas la queue au comptoir! Je ne voulais pas te faire de reproches Gisèle.»

«Je sais Bella... Roger m'a donné un coup de gueule hier et...»

«Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?» Comment Roger a-t-il pu lui reprocher quoi que ce soit! Il a toute l'autorité du fait qu'il est le patron mais c'est la pro du bouquin, c'est lui-même qui lui a décroché ce titre. Si on avait une plaque au mur avec l'employé du mois, on aurait certainement un _scrapbook_ Gisèle accroché au mur. On se saurait même plus sous quel angle la photographier!

«J'étais distraite ces derniers jours et j'ai fait des erreurs...» Elle éclate en sanglots. «Bella, j'ai fait des gro..rooo..rosses erreurs. J'ai..ai...ai même criii..ii...é à un...un... cli..iii...ent.»

Je la prends par les épaules et la dirige vers la salle des employés, derrière le magasin. «Gisèle, ça va aller, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir ses mauvais jours. Écoute, prends un bon café, calme-toi (je lui tends la boîte de mouchoirs). Je vais répondre à l'homme qui est perdu dans la section des enfants et je reviens, d'accord?» Elle hoche la tête en se mouchant bruyamment.

Je n'ai jamais vu Gisèle dans un tel état. J'arrive à peine à me concentrer avec Sylvain, le client perdu. C'est la première fois que j'ai un client qui se présente et tient à ce que je l'appelle pas son nom. Autant il avait l'air perdu et ennuyé, il ne veut maintenant plus partir de cette foutue allée. C'est à croire qu'il vient de se découvrir une passion sans borne pour les «Martine à la plage» et «Martine fait du sport». Pourrais-je lui trouver un Martine-voudrait-bien-voir-Sylvain-quitter-la-librairie? J'ai une Gisèle en larmes à consoler derrière.

«Mademoiselle Bella, vous êtes vraiment une bonne aide dans le domaine du livre jeunesse. Vous paraissez jeune mais sans être indiscret, avez-vous des enfants?»

«Non mais j'ai lu une bonne partie des livres sur ces tablettes et par expérience, je sais lesquels choisir. Ça fait partie des tâches d'une libraire vous savez.»

«Et un petit ami?»

Ça fait une éternité qu'il me détaille les raisons pour lesquelles il est ici, librairie Forks en ce samedi matin-pré-magasinage-avec-Alice. Nouvelle conjointe, qui a une fille, qui fête son anniversaire ce soir. La nouvelle conjointe en question ne veut absolument, pour sa fille adorée, aucun présent inutile et dégradant pour la femme telle que poupées, faux maquillage et faux bijoux qui réduisent la femme à son rôle de mère ou à un objet superficiel. Peu d'autres options autre que le livre satisfaisaient les critères de sélection (je trouve tout de même que le livre est toujours, dans tous les cas, une excellente option). On s'épargne tous les autres détails de sa vie qu'il m'a étalés depuis les quinze dernières minutes. Il en est maintenant à me poser des questions personnelles! Non mais! Merci mon Dieu de m'avoir laissé ce client collant et intrusif. Gisèle aurait pu, pour une deuxième fois cette semaine, perdre son sang-froid et je n'ose même imaginer de quelle manière (ou dans quel état) il aurait quitté la librairie…

«Je ne vois pas en quoi connaître mon état civil peut vous aider à trouver le livre parfait pour la petite Mégane!» Et oui, je connais aussi le nom de l'enfant! Je pourrais parier que je vais connaître le nom de ses poissons rouges s'il ne décolle pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes!

«Peut-être pas pour choisir un livre mais pour vous inviter à prendre un café, ça aide un peu!» Tout ça avec un clin d'oeil! Sans voix, je ne peux pas croire qu'il me fait du plat alors qu'il vient presque de me détailler l'histoire de son coup de foudre avec sa nouvelle flamme! Incapable de soutenir son regard. Indécent.

«Ça sera tout?» Je sais être froide et distante, et je m'en sers bien pour cette fois.

«Je pense que ça sera tout finalement.»

Il a quand même quelques neuronnes supplémentaire qui ne sont pas attachées à ses organes reproducteurs pour comprendre que son comportement n'est pas le bienvenue.

«Vous êtes très jolie Bella.» Elles sont définitivement toutes attachées à ses parties intimes…

Sans un merci ni aucune chaleur dans le regard, je lui tends son sac qu'il prend avec un sourire en coin qui se veut charmeur. Non monsieur Sylvain, un seul homme peut me faire ce sourire et me faire craquer, et ce n'est pas vous...

* * *

C'est une Gisèle au visage bouffi et aux yeux gonflés de larmes qui ne se peuvent plus de vouloir s'échapper que je retrouve derrière. «Je suis désolée Gisèle. Le client de l'allée jeunesse était vraiment tout un numéro. Ouf!» Mais quel drame vit-elle pour la mettre dans cet état! «Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

«J'ai eu une semaine difficile Bella. C'est ma fille. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis dépassée.» Les larmes reprennent de plus belle. «J'ai perdu le contrôle avec elle et du coup, avec moi. Je n'avais tellement pas la tête au travail que j'ai fait une perte de plus de 100$ cette semaine. Le lendemain, j'ai perdu patience avec un client. Pas un peu... J'ai hurlé... Roger était dans la boutique...»

Je m'élance pour la prendre dans mes bras. Combien de bras ai-je pour passer la semaine? Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas assez de yeux pour tout voir, pas assez de jambes pour parcourir les kilomètres qui m'entourent, qui passent par la cache, au local, au St-Ciméon, pas assez d'oreilles pour écouter les histoires de Tim et d'Angela, de madame Bertrand et compagnie, de ma partenaire de travail. Les membres me manquent.

«Je suis désolée Gisèle!»

Dans un soupir elle me confie ses peurs et son découragement. «Angie n'est pas rentrée deux nuits consécutives cette semaine. J'étais incapable de me concentrer... C'est difficile avec elle ces temps-ci mais elle n'a jamais été aussi loin. Elle a refait surface ce matin seulement. Elle ne veut pas me parler, elle ne m'a même pas regardée.» Elle a l'air au bout du rouleau.

«Prends ta journée, va voir ta fille. _Take care of her_. Je m'occupe de la librairie.»

«Non, non Bella. Je sais que tu as une sortie prévue cet après-midi, ça va mieux de toute façon.»

«Gisèle, va! Ce n'est rien de ce que je ne peux déplacer...» J'hésite à lui parler de mon expérience à la cache. Tout est confidentiel mais je sais que c'est réconfortant de savoir qu'on est pas seul à vivre les mêmes problèmes. «Tu sais, j'ai fait la rencontre d'une petite cette semaine. Environ 16 ans mais avec des stigmates de 10 vies en parallèle. Je ne connais pas son passé plus heureux mais dans mon coeur, je sais que si elle avait une mère comme toi qui l'attendait chez elle après avoir passé cette nuit d'enfer, elle aurait profité de chaque minute de ta présence, crois-moi!»

Elle me regarde perplexe. « Où et avec qui passes-tu tes soirées?»

«C'était un événement spécial. Enfin j'étais avec Edward. Tu sais celui qui s'occupe du local dont je t'ai parlé?»

«Edward, hein? Le même Edward qui était à la fête de Paul? Celui qui t'a cimenté un sourire dans le visage et qu'à chaque occasion possible tu mets son sujet sur la tapis?» Comment peut-on passer d'une phase à vouloir s'ouvrir les veines à subitement prendre le rôle de la jounaliste du journal à potins _«Forks gossip»..._ Est-ce que j'en parle si souvent? Nonnnn! Elle exagère. Elle ne se sent pas bien, elle distortionne tout, c'est normal avec toutes ces émotions. Inutile de relever la chose.

«Oui, ce Edward! Nous avions une réunion avec PLUSIEURS intervenants et je l'ai accompagné dans une intervervention d'urgence.» Elle a toujours des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. «Je ne peux pas te donner de détails mais... étrangement, dans toute cette tristesse, j'ai vu une partie de la beauté du monde et je me suis sentie... vivante et privilégiée. Enfin! Tout ça pour dire que tu dois prendre ta journée avec elle!»

Elle me sert dans ses bras. «Merci Bella, tu es fantastique tu sais mais c'est inutile. Angie ne tient pas vraiment à me parler et mon mari est là si elle a besoin. J'ai besoin de ses heures de travail et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. De la savoir en sécurité à la maison, j'ai la tête plus claire. Ça va bien aller. Mais merci beaucoup!»

* * *

C'était un matin chargé d'émotions mais le point positif est que je n'ai pas repensé du tout à Alice... jusqu'à maintenant! Elle sera là dans 5 minutes. C'était plus facile de se rejoindre directement à la librairie et prendre une bouchée ensemble quelque part en ville. La maison de Charlie est à une bonne distance du centre-ville et il faut parcourir des kilomètres sur des chemins terre pour arriver à notre demeure. La voiture de ma nouvelle amie en aurait pris un coup et elle semble tenir vraiment beaucoup à son véhicule. Mais maintenant que j'ai un peu de temps pour réfléchir, je me demande à quoi ressemblera le reste de ma journée. Je déteste faire les magasins... l'ai-je déjà dit que je n'ai aucun talent du côté de la mode?

«Bellaaaa! Je suis si contente de te revoir! Wow! C'est ici que tu travailles? C'est une superbe place, je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. J'adore les boiseries et la texture sur les murs, c'est très victorien comme style. C'est bien quand les propriétaires gardent l'ambiance originale des lieux.»

Je n'avais pas remarqué ces détails du décor mais effectivement, je me sens faire partie intégrante de l'univers de Jane Austen quand je suis ici. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais aimé du premier contact avec la librairie Forks. En plus d'un patron amoureux de son métier de libraire, l'ambiance des lieux nous transporte dans un autre univers, une autre époque. C'est d'autant plus dépaysant qu'il est facile de se perdre dans les histoires vendues sur les tablettes. J'aime à penser que nos clients sont plus passionnés que ceux qui fréquentent les grands magasins vendant les livres au kilo. Il est plus agréable de servir des clients passionnés... à part bien sûr les genres «à la Sylvain» qui sont plus passionnés par les vendeuses que par nos produits!

«Oui, on se sent bien ici... Roger, le patron, est propriétaire de la bâtisse et fin connaisseur d'antiquités. Il déniche plein de babioles dans les marchés d'occasions. Hum! Alice, parlant de magasinage, je dois être honnête avec toi. Je ne suis pas très _shopping girl._ Je n'ai pas un budget mirobolant aussi alors...»

«J'avais remarqué Bella tu sais, c'est mon métier! Et ne t'en fais pas pour le budget, on visite quelques boutiques avec lesquelles je transige et j'ai d'excellents prix. J'ai quelques échantillons de ma ligne IRIS que je veux que tu essaies aussi. Ne me fais pas ses yeux là! Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas passer le plus bel après-midi de tous les temps... À part bien sûr celui chez Paul la semaine dernière!» Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents et me fait un clin d'oeil.

C'est définitivement la journée clin d'oeil! Que veut-elle sous-entendre? Mon ingestion exagérée en Porto ou le fait que je suis restée collée sur Edward toute la journée...

Nous planifions notre journée chemin faisant. Alice tient à utiliser sa voiture qui est garée tout près de la librairie.

«Allez, viens! Je t'emmène manger chez Faste-Fou sur des Forges. C'est décontracté et on peut y manger une bonne salade.» Étant végétarienne, les restaurants sont restraints. Alice est ce genre de personne attentionnée qui portent attention à ces détails.

«Ah! Je connais, nous sommes allés à ce resto jeudi passé. _My Gosh_ Alice! C'est ta voiture!»

Je n'y connais rien en carrosserie mais celle-ci, sans aucun doute, doit coûter la peau des fesses. Modèle sport, jaune soleil tout de cuir vêtue. Ce petit groupe d'amis semble indéniablement aimer les belles voitures.

«C'est mon bébé. Elle est magnifique, hein? J'en rêvais depuis longtemps, j'ai mis de côté dollar par dollar pour pouvoir me l'offrir. Mais attends, avec qui es-tu allée au Faste-Fou?»

«Les intervenants du local.» Ça y est, l'interrogatoire s'en vient!

«Avec Edward?»

«Avec les intervenants du local, Alice. Edward y était aussi bien entendu et Jasper aussi...» Elle voit bien que j'esquive le sujet. Mais elle ne semble pas écouter mon language non verbal.

«Donc tu as passé la soirée de jeudi avec Edward.» C'était presque chanté. Un peu plus et elle me faisait une petite danse avec ça.

Depuis les derniers jours, j'ai essayé de penser le moins possible à cette soirée, question de m'en remettre petit à petit. Il est pourtant difficile de sortir mon dieu grec de ma tête car malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'était une soirée magique. Nous nous sommes tenus la main, partagé une intimité peu commune, vu la fragilité de la vie, découvert que nous formions une belle équipe. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'Edward et moi sommes mais nous sommes plus que ce que nous étions samedi dernier. Nous sommes plus que deux personnes qui travaillont sur un projet commun. Nous ne sommes pas des amis, pas encore. Pas encore? En fait je crois que je n'ai pas envie d'être amie avec lui, j'ai envie... de plus. J'ai envie de sentir constamment le courant qui nous unit, la chaleur de ses mains dans les miennes, de son regard dans le mien. J'ai envie…

«Hé! Mais tu rougis Bella! Ouuuuuu! Je veux tout savoir! Allez, raconte!»

Elle frétille sur son siège attendant la manchette du siècle pendant qu'elle fait un parallèle entre deux voitures. Alice est une excellente conductrice, elle manoeuvre son bolide presque les yeux fermés. Elle est vraiment pleine de surprises. J'adore le feu qui l'habite, elle irradie de sa chaleur et c'est réconfortant mais je ne me sens pas capable de partager les émotions qui m'envahissent, pas encore. Il me faudrait les traduire en mots d'abord.

«Allons vers l'arrière, les places près de la fenêtre offrent une vue splendide sur le boulevard.»

«Tu changes de sujet...»

«Non, il n'y a rien à dire Alice. Vraiment.»

Par son regard qu'elle me lance, je sais qu'elle ne lâchera pas le morceau. Stratégie. Pourquoi pas lui remplir la bouche en lui faisant goûter à toutes les succulentes composantes de ma salade qui s'en vient et l'empêcher de m'interroger par le fait même... Son regard est toujours insistant pendant que nous attendons notre assiette. Je ne sais plus où regarder, c'est vraiment trop embarassant. Le serveur n'en pouvait plus de mes questions sur son menu (question de gagner du temps). Rien n'y fait. Finalement, je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait continuer la bouche pleine quitte à risquer de s'étouffer royalement.

«Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau. Si tu crois qu'un "il-n'y-a-rien-à-dire" me suffit, tu vas apprendre à me connaître ma belle Bellaaa.»

Lit-elle dans les pensées? «Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. Je me disais à l'instant, dans les mêmes termes, que ça ne serait pas facile de changer de sujet.»

«Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Edward et toi?»

«...rien?»

«Ce n'est pas ce que Jasper m'a dit...»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les sourcils. C'est comme si mes yeux étaient plus grands pour capter le moindres parcelles de ses expressions et mes oreilles grandes ouvertes pour entendre les menus détails de ce qui s'en vient. «Et qu'est-ce que Jasper t'a dit?»

«Toi d'abord»

Non, elle ne gagnera pas cette fois. Je dois demeurer ferme. Qu'est-ce Jasper a bien pu lui dire? Son opinion ou les paroles rapportées d'Edward?

«Non, toi.»

«Bella, ne pense même pas gagner à ce petit jeu. Tu parles, je parle.»

Je savais que je devais m'inquiéter de la tournure de ma sortie avec Alice. Je savais que j'aurais dû utiliser une de mes super défaites pour ne pas avoir à faire face à sa musique, parce qu'elle ne parle pas Alice, elle chante. Et ce, même si je suis la pire menteuse sur terre. Mince! Je dois m'entraîner à être capable de me sortir de situations telles que celles-ci. Demain. Je commence mon entraînement demain parce qu'aujourd'hui je dois absolument entendre ce que Jasper a dit à Alice.

Je n'ai pas assez d'air pour soupirer toutes mes appréhensions et aussi... mes espoirs. «Je ne sais ce qu'il y a entre Edward et moi Alice.»

«C'est une façon de dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.»

«... je crois qu'il y a quelque chose...»

«Si on partait sur une base plus sure. Est-ce que tu as, toi, quelque chose pour Edward?»

Comme un feu de circulation tournant au rouge, mon visage sur un coin de rue arrêterait les voitures sans aucun doute. Je me sens le visage rouge pompier. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami proche, encore moins une fille. Il y 15 minutes, j'aurais jurer ne rien dire à Alice de ce qui me tourmente mais tout au fond de moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de crier que j'ai des papillons qui ont établi refuge dans mon ventre et qui ne cessent de papillonner parce qu'Edward leur donne des ailes. Qu'Edward fait partie de toutes mes pensées. Gisèle avait peut-être raison quand elle disait que je l'incorporais à tous mes monologues et dialogues, je n'ai qu'un nom qui me revient aussitôt que j'ouvre la bouche et c'est le sien. D'un autre côté, si je dis tout haut ce qui me turlupine, briserais-je les histoires que je me raconte en rêve? Depuis toujours, la loi du silence protège mon coeur, me garde des souffrances de la déception et des regrets. Mais de qui me protégeais-je? Et si ce silence devenait prison et m'empêcherait de vivre quelque chose de fort, même si ce n'était que pour peu de temps...

«Écoute Alice, c'est vraiment étrange ce que je ressens depuis une semaine. Je m'accroche les pieds dans des émotions qui m'étaient inconnues jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne me suis jamais confié à personne à part ma mère...» Elle me prend la main et m'encourage à continuer. Encore ces soupirs qui ne finissent plus de soupirer. « Je n'ai jamais eu de palpitations au regard d'un homme, les mains moites à entendre sa voix, les jambes qui flanchent à son contact...j'ai peur Alice.»

«De quoi as-tu peur?»

«...de me perdre. Quand il me regarde c'est comme si je perdais pied. Tu sais cette sensation quand le vide nous appelle lorsque nous sommes sur le bord d'un précipice? Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de plonger dans ses yeux verts et dans ces moments là... c'est comme si... comme si j'oubliais tout ce qui m'entoure, j'oublie mes mots, où je suis et avec qui je suis. Il n'y a que lui et moi. _So silly!_ Je suis sotte, hein?»

Contrairement à ce que j'appréhendais, ce n'était pas si difficile de verbaliser ce que je ressens pour lui. C'est libérateur. Elle sourit et porte une attention particulière au contenu de son assiette pour ensuite me regarder droit dans les yeux.

«Tu n'es pas sotte du tout Bella. Les mots que tu as choisis sont magnifiques. J'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque j'ai rencontré Jasper. Edward est un homme chanceux de t'avoir trouvée. Je le savais que tu étais la femme parfaite pour lui.»

«Hé! Je suis jeune mais pas naïve Alice. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, comme une connection mais... »

«Mais quoi?»

«Il est si magnifique… doux et attentionné, passionné et investi dans son travail. De plus, il a 26 ans et moi à peine 20. Toutes les femmes se retournent sur son passage, Alice! Regarde-moi! Je suis ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, étudiante et étrangère ici. À part quelques heures sur mon horaire, je n'ai rien à lui offrir.»

«Bella! Tu as tellement à offrir... et c'est ce que... Enfin... je ne sais pas si je peux te dire ça.»

Pas besoin de parler, je n'ai qu'à soulever les sourcils à nouveau en signe d'interrogation.

«Je crois qu'Edward t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Beaucoup.» (Est-ce une pause qui se veut dramatique?) «Il est différent avec toi, plus ouvert. Je le connais depuis plusieurs années et je n'ai jamais vu une fille être capable de franchir le mur qui le protège de tout envahisseur. Je te mentirais en te disant qu'il n'a jamais été avec une femme, elles sont comme des mouches autour de lui mais il n'a jamais bâti de relation avec aucune d'elles.»

«Tanya?»

«Tanya! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec Ed?»

«Ils me semblaient...proches?»

«Non! Ils n'ont jamais été ensemble. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre d'Edward.»

«Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre jeudi passé. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre les limites de son territoire. _Don't touch_...»

«Ah! Elle a surement remarqué qu'Edward était différent avec toi. Il est le fantasme de Tanya. Elle tourne autour depuis des années. En parfait _gentleman_, il ne la repousse pas mais on fait tout pour l'aider à l'esquiver.»

Elle rit comme si elle se rappellait des événements précis et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tanya n'est pas son genre. Tanya blonde et plantureuse n'a jamais été sienne. Le vie est tout à coup plus belle!

«Bella, tu dois te voir telle que tu es. Tu es magnifique...» Elle lève la main pour arrêter mon commentaire perché sur le bord de mes lèvres, prêt à s'envoler. «Tu. Es. Magnifique. Tu ne vois pas les regards que te lancent les hommes sur ton passage. Et ce qui est encore plus beau, c'est justement que tu ne les voies pas! Tu es passionnée et vivante, sensible et humble. Tout comme toi, Edward pense qu'il n'a pas assez à t'offrir.»

J'arrête tout. De mâcher, de fermer la bouche, de respirer...

«Tu peux fermer la bouche Bella, je ne tiens pas à voir ce paysage, merci!»

Est-ce que tout peut être aussi facile et drôle avec une amie?

«Mais je dois quand même te dire que bien que tu sois une beauté naturelle, tu dois améliorer ton côté _fashion_. On sort d'ici et on fait ce pour quoi je suis descendue directement de Montréal, _SHOPPING TIME_ pour la nouvelle Bella stylisée!»

Hum! Peut-être pas toujours parfait l'amitié mais, présentement, avec Alice, même les boutiques me semblent tentantes!


	12. Chapter 12

**Je suis vraiment excitée par ce chapitre Oooouuuuuuu!!! Lisons, lisons, écrivons, écrivons!**

* * *

**  
**

«Edward, je peux te parler une minute?»

Grrr! Je n'ai pas envie de parler à Jacob. Je sais exactement de quoi il veut me parler. Bella. Je la sais sa prochaine proie. Séducteur invétéré, il n'a pas manqué de faire aller ses charmes jeudi passé. Peu ne succombe et peu en sorte indemne, rien qu'à penser que ma Bella puisse se prendre dans ses filets… Bien sûr que son excuse sera le budget du local mais je pourrais parier qu'en moins de cinq minutes il dévie sur la pièce de théâtre… Bella. Les paris sont ouverts?

«J'ai peu de temps, de quoi il s'agit?»

«Tu es parti tôt jeudi passé et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler sérieusement des subventions gouvernementales. Tanya me disait qu'elle s'était occupée des formulaires. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que ça se fasse mais d'un autre côté je pensais à notre pauvre petite infirmière, tu t'es sauvé du côté ennuyant de la chose! J'espère que tu ne profites pas du fait qu'elle est obnubilée par toi pour lui donner tous les trucs moches à faire!»

«Black! Premièrement, je n'oserais jamais profiter de quelqu'un de la sorte! Tanya s'est offerte de m'aider et je suis nul dans la paperasse! Deuxièmement… mêle-toi de tes affaires!» Respire par le nez Edward. Au moins, aies un minimum de vocabulaire si tu veux lui répondre! Calme-toi. Ne pas le provoquer, tu sais qu'il ne te lâchera plus s'il connaît ta faiblesse. Incapable de m'enlever l'image de la main de Bella dans la sienne, de Bella lui souriant.

«Ouuu! Sujet épineux! C'est justement de mes affaires Ed, j'ai besoin de savoir comment vont les démarches, connaître les délais. Je devrai réarranger mes gardes à l'hôpital et je ne peux le faire à la dernière minute.»

«Je sais Jacob. Écoute, je ne crois pas que ce sera avant Décembre. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à un agent du gouvernement, il ne manquait que ces derniers formulaires mais tu sais comment le processus est lent quand il s'agit d'argent. À moins que tu ne commences qu'en tant que bénévole?» Je lui souris à pleines dents. Que de paroles vaines. Je sais très bien que Jacob travaillera à tarif réduit et qu'il y a du métariel à acheter mais c'est tellement plaisant de le piquer un peu…

«Tu sais très bien que je serais prêt à faire des sacrifices si c'était possible.»

«Je te taquinais mon vieux!»

«Justement, pendant que tu parles de bénévolat, j'aimerais m'impliquer dans la pièce de théâtre.»

Ah! Quatre minutes, cinquante-neuf secondes. Sortez votre argent, 100 contre 0, les paris sont gagnés!

«Ah! Bon!»

«Wow! C'est de l'enthousiasme à l'état pur!»

«Non, non, désolé! Je suis simplement surpris que tu aies du temps pour ça.»

Non, non, je ne suis pas enthousiasme du tout à l'idée que tu colles tes pieds gommés à côté de ma bien-aimée! Parce que c'est de Bella qu'il s'agit, hein?

«Comme je disais à Bella, j'ai envie de les connaître autrement que d'un point de vue médical, j'ai envie de bâtir une relation avec eux. J'ai quand même quelques aptitudes dans le domaine comme tu sais, je pourrais être une bonne aide pour Miss Swann.»

Et voilà! Le chat est sorti du sac! Je déteste ce sourire. Je déteste ce regard qui brille quand il prononce son nom.

«J'en parle à Bella. De l'aide est toujours le bienvenue (reste calme et détaché Edward. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…) mais je ne veux rien lui imposer, tu comprends. Elle est plutôt réservée et je ne veux pas la rendre mal à l'aise. C'était déjà difficile de la convaincre!»

«Je peux lui demander si tu préfères, la chimie est bien passée entre nous jeudi passé…»

«Je vais m'en occuper Jacob et je te reviens là-dessus.»

Il me fixe de son regard. Mauvais signe. Je n'aurais pas dû lui couper la parole et encore moins utiliser ce ton expéditif. Mais comment peut-il affirmer qu'il y a chimie entre eux? A-t-il, lui aussi, senti l'électricité à son contact? Oh! Non…

«Est-ce que tu viens de marquer ton territoire Cullen?»

«Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire!»

«Oh! Que si! Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas mise dans ton lit déjà!»

Comment ose-t-il parler de notre relation à Bella et moi comme d'une vulgaire histoire de sexe!

«Je te redirais encore que ce n'est pas de tes affaires mais je ne voudrais surtout pas entacher la réputation de Bella. Elle et moi, ce n'est pas une histoire de baise, c'est beaucoup plus intense que ça!» Oups! Là j'en ai trop dis! Merde! En espérant que ça ne fasse pas le tour de l'hôpital!

«Intense! Du genre vous êtes ensemble?»

Merde! Merde! «…non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble…»

«Intense, genre ami-amie, frère-soeur ou genre je te dis que c'est intense parce que je ne veux pas que tu touches à la fille la plus _hot _du coin pour me la garder à moi tout seul?»

«Hey! Tu parles d'une JEUNE femme de 19 ans (bon, elle aura vingt sous peu, mais l'effet est drôlement plus dramatique de la présenter comme une fille sous la barre de la vingtaine!), la fille de Charlie Swann, ami de TA famille et chef de police, qui plus est extraordinaire, talentueuse et dévouée! Pas d'un morceau de viande ou d'un jouet en vitrine d'un magasin! Écoute, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot. Je parle à Bella pour toi et je te reviens, ok?»

Tournons les talons et fuyons! M'éloigner de lui, ne plus m'enfoncer en lui révélant les sentiments qui m'habitent… que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à masquer. Je dois parler à Bella de Jacob le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne prenne les devants. Pfff! La pièce de théâtre… Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'intention de s'impliquer sans connaître Bella de prime à bord. Il est vraiment bon acteur… trop bon… il peut embobiner n'importe qui… Bella? Oui, Bella aussi. Je serai présent aux pratiques alors… je saurai la protéger. La protéger! Mais de quoi tu parles Edward! Elle t'a prouvé cette semaine qu'elle pouvait très bien tenir la pièce en plusieurs actes et faire un paquet de personnages à la fois sans jamais rater une ligne. Je peux quand même lui parler des intentions de Jacob qui ne sont pas des plus pures. Pas comme les miennes. Ce n'est pas dans mon lit que je veux Bella, c'est dans mes bras… Sois honnête mon vieux! Tu es jaloux Edward Cullen parce que tu penses que dans tes bras et dans ton lit seraient aussi une excellente combinaison! Aïe! Je ne suis pas comme Black! Non? Nonnnnn! Elle est dangereusement attirante mais Bella est plus que ça. Je ne cesse de me rappeler les menus détails de notre nuit de jeudi. Intense. Comment un si petit corps peut être si fort. Elle n'a aucune formation, aucun outil et pourtant elle a réussi à mettre Angela dans sa poche, de la convaincre de se faire soigner, de se faire prendre en mains par des intervenants du milieu. Pourtant si timide, elle a posé des questions, imposé aux infirmières et au médecin les limites qu'Angela avaient érigées. Juste d'y penser, ça me rend euphorique. Je sais qu'Angela peut s'en sortir parce qu'elle ne s'est pas enfoncée encore profondément dans le milieu de la rue, je ne la lâcherai pas, nous ne la lâcherons pas. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un moment de bonheur? De savoir qu'il y a l'espoir? Bella et moi formons une belle équipe. C'est la première fois que je m'appuie totalement sur quelqu'un pour faire une intervention. La sensation de légèreté qui me traverse est intense. Partager cette petite victoire avec la sensation d'être compris à cent pour cent est intense. Ne pas dormir pendant 24 heures et de garder les yeux ouverts sur un enfant malade en tenant la main d'une femme qui fait battre votre coeur à 200 kilomètre à l'heure, c'est vraiment intense. La toucher est intense. Depuis les deux derniers jours, elle me manque. Le contact avec sa peau me manque. Est-ce que j'aurais pu dire à Jacob pourquoi Bella et moi vivons une relation plus intense qu'une simple nuit de plaisirs éphémères? J'ai de la difficulté à l'expliquer moi-même. En fait, je ne me reconnais plus…

«Allo?»

«Tu devais être perdu dans tes pensées pour ne pas regarder ton afficheur!»

«Salut Alice! Perdu dans mes pensées effectivement.»

«Tu veux venir souper ce soir on pourrait te les changer?»

«Changer…?»

«Les idées! Bella et moi avons passé un super après-midi de magasinage et j'aimerais bien pavaner mon oeuvre.»

Une soirée avec Bella. L'odeur de Bella, la peau de Bella.

«Quelle heure?»

«18 heures. Tu as le temps de passer chercher une bouteille? Jasper a eu une urgence à l'hôpital et ne pourra se libérer avant 17h, tout sera fermé.»

«Pas de problème, je termine autour de 16h aujourd'hui. Je passerai saluer Jasper, je ne savais pas qu'il était ici, je ne l'ai pas vu. Alice… tu ne martyrises pas Bella, hein?»

«Ed, tu me connais! Je suis adorable! Je ne lui ai pas imposé plus de vingt essayages.»

«Je ne parlais pas que de ça. Je parlais surtout de ton côté inquisitrice.»

«…»

«Alice?»

«C'était une journée fort intéressante. Nous t'attendons pour 18h. Bye!»

Bon! Bella a eu droit a une Alice complète aujourd'hui. Fort intéressante la journée, hein? Elle peut être agaçante parfois mais elle peut extirper tout ce qu'elle veut de qui elle veut. _Alors fort intéressante_, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? J'ai envie d'être positif et de penser que c'est en ma faveur. Bella a surement parlé de moi. Ça ne peut qu'être ça… Alice m'a invité à voir Bella endimanchée et tout… Hiiiiiiiiii! Non, mais j'ai quel âge moi! Ressaisis-toi mon homme! Ok, tout va bien. J'ai le vêtement approprié? Mmmm, ça peut aller. L'odeur? Mmmm, ça peut aller aussi. Le cheveux? Je n'ai pas de miroir mais je sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire avec ça! J'ai besoin d'une opinion de femme… Voyons qui est au poste sur cette étage aujourd'hui… Youpi! C'est tante Thérèse! (vraiment Edward, contiens-toi!)

«Allo tante Thérèse!»

«Si c'est pas mon bel Edward! Arrête de m'appeler tante Thérèse, tu sais comme je déteste ça _petit Eddy_! (Grrrr! Je déteste ce surnom…) J'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune chance avec toi et ça tu vois, ça me briserait le coeur!»

Elle éclate de rire. Un rire qui ne vient pas que de ses lèvres mais de tout son être. Thérèse est une femme entière. Son rire est communicatif, il se fait entendre à des milles à la ronde. Ce rire, comme un volcan en éruption, provoque une secousse sismique qui secoue son corps bien enveloppé et confortable, balançant sa poitrine très généreuse de haut en bas. Son genou se soulève pour venir rejoindre sa main qui ne veut que le ramener sur terre en lui donnant quelques tapes faisant vibrer le sol. Je dirais que celui-ci est à 4 sur l'échelle de Richter.

«Vous serez toujouts en haut de ma liste TANTE Thérèse!»

«Laisse-moi me remettre de mes émotions et dis-moi quel bon vent t'amène, tu n'es pas sur ton étage mon garçon.»

«Hum! J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.»

«Woua! Ça m'a l'air sérieux, mon Eddy est intimidé. Dis, je n'étais pas vraiment sérieuse lorsque je t'ai dis que j'aimerais avoir une chance avec toi!»

Et elle repart. Difficile de ne pas la suivre, du moins peut-être pas aussi bruyamment mais au moins avec un sourire.

«Vraiment? Dommage! Ah! Ah! En fait, j'ai besoin d'une opinion… de femme … enfin j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir… Ce n'est pas tout à fait un "rendez-vous" mais c'est tout comme… pas vraiment "comme" un rendez-vous parce que je ne serai pas seul avec elle mais j'ai quand même été invité… et elle sera là…. Et je crois que c'est parce qu'elle est là que j'ai été invité… de là l'idée du "presqu'un rendez-vous"…»

«Ok. On recommence et on met ça plus clair. Je te dis ce que j'ai compris et tu me corriges si je me trompe. Tu en pinces pour une femme, ça paraît réciproque et tu la rencontres ce soir dans un souper d'amis. Tu ne l'as pas encore invitée à sortir seul à seul mais tu comptes le faire sous peu.»

«C'est ça, à part le "j'en pince". C'est beaucoup plus que ça et c'est pourquoi c'est vraiment important…»

Elle me regarde et me scrute.

«Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que tu as un rendez-vous avec une femme intéressante et intéressée, dis?»

«Oui»

«Edward, on ne se connait pas depuis bien longtemps mais je t'ai vu sortir avec quelques femmes… fort intéressantes semblant fort intéressées depuis.»

«Ce n'était qu'amical. (Elle me regarde d'un air sceptique.) Je ne veux pas choquer vos oreilles chastes et pures mais mes intentions étaient plutôt… horizontales?»

«Et ce soir, avec cette femme, c'est différent.»

«Oui.»

«Amène-lui une fleur. Pas un bouquet acheté au supermarché par contre. C'est cliché mais toutes les femmes aiment ça. C'est mettre tes cartes sur table.»

«C'est qu'on ne sera pas seul. Je crois que ça la mettrait mal à l'aise. Bella est réservée.»

«Bella? C'est un joli nom. Italienne? Parce que si elle est italienne, les démarches risquent d'être plus longues! Tu sais, séduire la fille et ensuite la famille…»

«Non, elle est américaine, elle est ici depuis un an pour rejoindre son père qui est le chef de police du village à côté. C'est Isabella mais elle préfère Bella, ce qui lui va à ravir parce qu'elle est magnifique. Elle a de longs cheveux épais, bruns, qu'elle laisse parfois en cascade dans son dos ou attache en un chignon négligé. Ce qu'elle a de plus beau sont ses grands yeux de la même couleur que sa crinière, chocolat. Quand elle nous regarde, on ne peut regarder ailleurs, c'est hypnotisant. Elle a un charmant accent quand elle parle. Il paraît qu'elle balbutiait le français lorsqu'elle est arrivée et maintenant son vocabulaire est incroyable. Elle gesticule beaucoup et sa voix... est douce. Elle est toute menue, un peu timide mais la force qu'elle a en elle…»

«Bon, il faudra sortir le grand jeu, parce que tu es vraiment accroché mon petit Eddy. Tu dois faire des pas, vite, parce que la décrire comme tu la décris, quelqu'un d'autre va mettre le grappin dessus!»

«Jacob Black est déjà sur son cas!»

«Oh!»

«Pourquoi Oh? Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien… elle n'a vu Black qu'une fois, une toute petite fois!»

«Habituellement, ça ne prend pas bien plus qu'une fois pour qu'il les accroche!»

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je ne me sens pas bien. La tête qui tourne, on dirait que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Le vide qui m'appelle. Oh! Non! Ça recommence, je tombe. Calme-toi Edward, calme-toi.

«Edward, ça va? Mon Dieu! Tu es vert!»

«J'ai eu un étourdissement… ça va aller mieux.»

«Viens t'assoir mon garçon.»

Pendant que je fais le tour du poste en m'appuyant au comptoir, Thérèse me rejoint et me soutient par le bras. Je m'assois et je récupère pendant qu'elle me frotte le dos.

«Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de vertige?»

«Quand je dors, j'ai cette sensation que le vide m'appelle mais ce sont des cauchemars. Ça m'arrive presque tous les jours… Éveillé, ça fait des années.»

Elle me fixe en attendant la suite

«J'ai eu des _Flash-Back_ dû à une consommation excessive de drogues hallucinogènes pendant au moins un an suite à ma dernière désintox. C'était ce genre de symptômes. Mais ça fait des années de ça.»

«Ça ressemble à une crise d'anxiété. C'est Dr Black qui t'a fait cet effet?»

«Bien… c'est un mélange de tout ça en fait. Je crois que je suis un peu perdu ces temps-ci. J'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle de ma vie, le peu que je me suis forgé. Avec le local, ça bouge mais c'est beaucoup de travail et ça ne va pas aussi vite que je veux. Certains intervenants sont insatisfaits. Ce qui n'aide pas dans ma productivité c'est depuis une semaine que j'ai rencontré Bella, je suis dans un tourbillon d'émotions. C'est tellement fort ce que je ressens pour elle… et je me sens coupable. De ne pas bien faire mon boulot, de ne pas avoir l'argent pour Jacob… parce qu'elle est si jeune et… mes pensées ne sont pas… en fait j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque mais… je ne me sens pas le droit à ça.» Je ris sans aucune trace d'humour dans la voix. «Je l'ai déjà blessé par des paroles inappropriées. Je ne me sens pas le droit…»

«Pas le droit à quoi Edward, hein? D'être amoureux? De faire des erreurs et de ne pas être à la hauteur? T'es un homme fantastique. Mais tu es un homme, imparfait comme ils le sont tous! Tous ceux qui fréquentent le local sont privilégiés de travailler avec toi. Pour ce qui est de Bella… Citron! La communauté féminine entière de l'hôpital rêverait de t'avoir dans son lit!»

«Vous exagérez peut-être un peu là! Et ce n'est pas dans mon lit que je veux Bella, c'est dans ma vie.» Faisons un petit test, sur une femme d'âge mur c'est plus crédible qu'avec Jasper qui ne répond que pas la bouche de son "canon". «Elle a 19 ans.» Elle n'a pas de réaction. Merde, je le savais. J'ai l'air d'un vieux crouton cherchant à déflorer une jeune vierge. «Ella aura 20 bientôt…»

«Et?»

Hum! C'est positif. Pas de gifle, de geste d'indignation.

«Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est trop jeune, j'en ai 26!»

«Oh! Oh! Mais la différence est énoooorme! Je blague Edward! Écoute ton coeur, cesse de penser. Penser aimer, c'est moins bon que d'aimer tout court. C'est bien de lâcher prise quelques fois. Si je comprends bien, tu ne l'as pas eu facile tout le temps alors savoure ces moments, ça n'arrive pas souvent dans une vie. Et je parle par expérience. Conseil de femme, tu fais bien d'avoir peur de Jacob Black. Il est redoutable et…» Elle prend la photo d'un homme grisonnant en attirail de pêche, tenant un poisson dans ses mains, heureux et fier comme s'il venait d'accomplir une épreuve redoutable. «…désolé Henri mon chéri…» Elle revient vers moi et me prend par les épaules. «…très sexy! Trrrrrrès sexy!» Tant que ça?! «Dame-lui le pion!»

Oui, j'ai peur de Jacob. J'ai peur de m'embarquer dans une histoire qui ne devrait pas être mienne. J'ai peur d'aimer plus. Mais qui ne risque rien, n'a rien… hein? Ce soir! C'est ce soir que j'arrête de penser et passe à l'action.

* * *

«Bella, viens par ici une minute. J'avais oublié de retirer l'étiquette. On pourrait croire que tu es en solde! Ah! Ah!»

«Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop pour un souper entre amis?» C'est une robe _trench_ sans manche de couleur crème, avec un décolleté un peu plus plongeant de ce que j'ai l'habitude de porter avec un grand col un peu relevé. C'est original et classique. Très loin de ce qu'il y a dans ma garde-robe. Avec des accessoires chocolat noir, j'ai l'impression d'être prête à poser pour un magazine. «Ces chaussures, plutôt ces échasses vont me faire souffrir toute la soirée.»

«Arrête de chialer. Tante Jeannette a trouvé que c'était l'ensemble parfait pour la soirée et elle ne se trompe jamais côté séduction.»

«Séduction?»

«Heu…»

«Alice! Je n'ai pas l'intention de séduire Edward ce soir! C'est vraiment génétique ce trait que vous avez à faire les entremetteur!»

«Tu n'auras rien à faire, reste juste toi-même et tout ira comme sur des roulettes.»

«Redonne-moi mes vieux vêtements tout de suite!»

«Nooon!»

«Alice, _this situation is very embarrassing and_…»

«On se calme, tu en perd ton français Bella! Il arrive dans quelques minutes alors pas le temps!»

Elle n'aurait pas dû me parler de ça. Je me sentais belle et femme mais maintenant… imposteur? Il va voir tout de suite que je joue un jeu. Je trouvais que madame Bertrand me regardait d'un drôle d'air aujourd'hui lorsque nous sommes allées lui montrer mes nouvelles acquisitions. Et… Malheur! On frappe à la porte, c'est lui!

«Bella, j'ai les 2 mains aux fourneaux, tu veux bien aller répondre?»

Bien sûr Alice! Comme si je ne pouvais te lire, tu es un livre ouvert! Il y a à peine deux secondes tu retouchais ma toilette et maintenant tu as les mains dans la pâte… Courage Bella! Ce n'est qu'un homme après tout, rien d'en faire tout un plat! Un plat plein de pâtes, sauce tomate… gratiné… C'est ça Bella, pense à autres choses comme la superbe lasagne qui nous attend. Hummm! J'espère qu'elle met des épinards et… des aubergines? Des aubergines c'est vraiment bon dans la lasagne… Ouvrons la porte pour accueillir la superbe bouteille de vin qui accompagnera ce succulent repas. J'imagine très bien qu'il aura un bouquet fruité et épicé. Très épicé. Un vin qui vieillit bien, qui se prend bien seul ou avec des invités mais surtout à deux…

«Bonsoir Bella!»

«Oh! Bonsoir!»

«Tu as l'air surprise de me voir, vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre?»

«Non, non, je récapitulais le menu pour le souper et j'avais la tête ailleurs!»

«Je ne savais pas si tu préférais le blanc ou le rouge alors j'ai apporté des deux.»

«Moi, c'est plutôt le Porto mon truc!»

Il éclate de rire. C'est une _beautiful _musique et c'est moi qui l'ai composée!

«Je n'avais pas oublié ce petit détail mais j'avais envie que tu restes les idées bien claires ce soir.»

Mon Dieu, je ne pourrai pas tenir sur mes échasses bien longtemps s'il continue à me regarder de la sorte. Et la chute risque d'être douleureuse vu la hauteur où je me perche.

«C'est très joli ce que tu portes. Je reconnais la griffe Iris. En fait c'est… plus que joli, c'est magnifique!»

«Merci!»

Ça y est, j'éclaire le quartier. Je me sens les joues en feu. Il fait si chaud. Ouvrez les fenêtres que ce feu qui me consumme s'éteigne. Il reste là, à me dévisager. Il dépose son sac, s'approche dangereusement et pose sa main sur ma joue. Une agréable fraîcheur m'envahit et son parfum…

«J'adore quand tu rougis.»

Ça y est, je plonge. Je ne peux plus bouger, plus parler. Il n'y a que ses yeux dans les miens… et sa main sur ma joue… et sa bouche qui s'approche…

«Ah! Edward! Merci pour le vin, je peux voir ta sélection?» Alice nous regarde comme si de rien n'était. «Il fait chaud ici, hein? Jasper! JASPER! Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre de la salle à dîner? On a besoin de se rafraîchir !» Elle nous fait un clin d'oeil et tourne les talons nous laissant à nouveau seuls dans le vestibule. À mon grand étonnement, Edward ne s'éloigne pas mais m'entoure de ses bras et me presse contre lui et me chuchotte à l'oeille.

«C'est fou comme j'avais envie de te voir. Ces deux derniers jours m'ont paru une éternité. Que m'as-tu fait Bellissima?»

Je n'ai pas le temps d'enfin ouvrir la bouche qu'Alice nous sermonne de sa cuisine.

«Alors, vous allez passer la soirée dans le vestibule ou quoi?!»

Il déserre son étreinte et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe, me prend la main pour m'entraîner dans l'appartement. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'escarpins pour être à la hauteur, je n'ai besoin que de le toucher ou qu'il me touche pour me sentir dans les nuages.

«Enfin, vous voilà! Edward, on dirait que Bella a déteint sur toi. Le rouge te va bien tu sais? En plein dans ta palette!»

Alice ne peut faire mieux pour nous mettre à l'aise. Il me serre la main et souris. Jasper pénètre dans la cuisine et regarde nos mains enlacées. Regarde Edward. Regarde Alice.

«J'ai manqué quelque chose?»

«Mon Jasper adoré, tu n'as rien manqué du tout. Nous en sommes qu'à l'appéritif… pas vrai Ed? Bella? Et vous savez quoi? J'innove ce soir, j'ai ajouté des aubergines dans la lasagne. Ça va être fabuleux!»

«Oh! C'est classe! Et mon amour, qui t'a donné l'idée d'ajouter des aubergines là-dedans?»

«Mon petit doigt me l'a dit. J'ai senti un lien entre cette jolie chose pourpre et ma merveilleuse recette originale. Chaque vieille lasagne, même si la recette est succulente, peut toujours trouver l'ingrédient magique qui va la rendre complète. Je crois que ce soir, je l'ai trouvé.»

Elle nous regarde droit dans les yeux. Oui, j'ai trouvé l'ingrédient magique. Décidément, je crois qu'Alice peut lire dans mes pensées…


	13. Chapter 13

**Fini de vous faire languir... Languir de quoi? Ah! Il faut lire jusqu'à la fin pour savoir...

* * *

**

Mon cerveau est complètement brouillé, la _switch à off_ comme dirait Jasper. Parlant de cerveau, quel cerveau? Ai-je encore la capacité de réfléchir… J'ai l'impression que la seule chose qui habite mon corps à l'instant est mon coeur. Il bat tellement fort que je me sens vibrer telle une timbale dans un orchestre symphonique se faisant percuter par la mailloche de mon timbalier servant. Edward tient les baguettes et joue avec mon coeur avec des doigts de maître, il a le sens du rythme, effréné, et accouche d'une musique que je ne savais pas exister. Il doit savoir. Il me tient la main après m'avoir presqu'embrassé, après m'avoir serré dans ses bras et dit les plus beaux mots qu'aucun homme ne m'aie jamais dits. Ma caisse de résonnance ne s'arrête pas qu'à ma cage thoracique protégeant mon coeur des nombreuses injures que je m'impose par ma maladresse, mais s'étend jusqu'aux extrémités de mes membres. Je sens mon coeur battre au bout de mes orteils, dans mon cou… dans mes mains. Il doit savoir que c'est lui qui tient le bâton et qui cogne, cogne sans cesse. Jasper me regarde, je regarde Alice mais je n'entends rien. La musique est trop forte. Ai-je vraiment envie d'écouter autre chose que son jeu de tambour?

Et si ma timbale n'était pas bien accordée et si je n'étais pas prête à me prêter au jeu du timbalier? Si je n'étais pas prête à intégrer l'orchestre? Et si son instrument n'était pas vraiment mon coeur mais plutôt le violon, ne faisant semblant de me jouer une symphonie que pour mieux y intégrer son solo de cordes sensibles? Je sens que j'ai repris les rennes parce que mon rythme cardiaque atteint un paroxisme inégalé, mes doigts relâchent les siens, l'opus Bella est terminé. Edward me regarde avec étonnement. Mes facultés reprennent leur position dans mon cerveau, mon oreille entend, ma bouche peut parler… mais je n'ai rien à dire puisque je n'ai pas suivi la conversation. Bella doit rester en contrôle, toujours en contrôle de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais laissé aucun humain prendre possession de quoi que se soit de mon être. Ma tête est intact, mon coeur de même ainsi que ma virginité. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle je peux m'appuyer, moi. Si je me perdais, que ferais-je?

«Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Bella?»

«Pardon?... Désolée, j'ai perdu le fil, est-ce que tu pourrais me reposer ta question?»

«Ça va? T'as l'air tout drôle.»

«Ça va Alice, j'avais juste la tête ailleurs. Tu devras t'y habituer, ce n'est pas un phénomène rare dans mon cas.»

La tablée rigole, ce qui aide à me détendre un peu. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma main abandonnée, seule à elle-même. C'est la gauche. Je ne peux donc rien faire d'utile avec puisque c'est ma droite qui fait tout! La passant dans mes cheveux pour ensuite caresser la nappe (très jolie nappe, trop jolie peut-être, il ne faudrait pas que je heurte mon verre… ce qui serait tout à fait mon genre), jouer avec la fourchette à dessert, elle atterrit enfin sur mon genou, la laissant hors de vue donc non disponible.

«Je disais que de tout ce qu'on a vu aujourd'hui, de tous les designers, c'est la ligne IRIS qui était la plus originale et faite pour la femme d'aujourd'hui. Confortable, classique avec un brin d'originalité, épousant les formes de la vraie femme, pas des maigrichonnes _photoshopées_ sur les couverts des magazines.»

«Maigrichonne? C'est un drôle de mot! Jamais entendu!»

«Attends-toi à l'entendre maintenant que tu joues dans les plates-bandes à Alice. Ça fait partie de mon vaste vocabulaire _fashionable_, les maigrichonnes sont nos pires ennemies.»

C'est exactement le genre de conversation dont j'avais besoin. Totalement hors de mon champ d'expertise, je n'ai donc pas à entamer les procédures de résolution de problème telle que "abattons l'ennemi numéro un, les maigrichonnes". Jasper regarde Alice avec des yeux moqueurs. Il ne prend pas très au sérieux la bataille qu'elle livre dans son domaine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Edward en pense puisque je n'ose pas me retourner, même bouger.

«Ah? Pourquoi?»

«Elles dictent les lois de la beauté, haussant les standards à des niveaux trop élevés pour la majorité. Je serais incapable de me nourrir de tomate et de laitue des semaines durant. Pas de chocolat, de frites, de fromage, d'alcool… la mort quoi!»

«Elles perdent gros, alors pourquoi leur en vouloir?»

«Parce qu'elles ont les COUVERTURES de magazine!»

«…et?»

«Elles sont partout! Dans ma chambre, dans ma salle de bain, dans les supermarchés, les salles d'attente… partout!»

«Tu n'as qu'à ne pas les regarder!»

«Comment veux-tu connaître les dernières nouvelles en matière de mode si on ne les lit pas!»

«Tu parles comme si on avait besoin de connaître la couleur_ fashion_ de l'été comme on a besoin de savoir qu'Israël a donné un ultimatum au Liban! Alice! Fais tes propres tendances et ne te fies pas à leur apparence. Qui sont-ils pour te dicter ce que tu dois ou ne dois pas aimer!»

«Alice, je crois que tu devrais te frotter sur Bella beaucoup plus souvent. Elle aurait une influence positive sur toi…»

«Jasper ne commence pas toi aussi. Bella, je saurai te convaincre de la véracité de mes propros.»

Elle est trop mignonne. Elle est tellement énergique, j'ai presqu'envie de me plonger tête première dans ses magazines et de me butter sur des corps aux côtes apparentes et aux jointures saillantes.

«Peut-être que tu as raison, en fait je ne me suis jamais intéressée à la mode…»

«Jusqu'à aujourd'hui! Ce n'est pas que superficiel tu sais. Parlant de superficiel Edward, des nouvelles de Rose et de son weekend à Boston?»

Ça fait maintenant un heure que nous parlons de choses et d'autres et je ne me lasse pas d'écouter mes nouveaux amis. Me racontant de vieilles anecdotes de leur vie presque familiale, je les envie. J'envie Rose et Emmett, que je n'ai jamais rencontrés, pour avoir aussi cette intimité dans ce cercle qui ne m'appartient pas. Qui appartient à leur passé, à leur culture aussi. Je sens la différence entre cette partie nordique des amériques et la mienne plus au sud. Moins pudiques, plus attachés à leur langue, leurs écrivains, leurs artistes, leur coin de pays. Terrée avec Charlie et mes vieux amis du St-Ciméon depuis un an dans mon petit patelin de St-Justin, je ne savais pas tout ce que je manquais. Il n'y a pas que la neige, j'ai des milliers de choses à découvrir dans mon nouveau pays.

Je sens soudain la chaleur d'Edward s'approcher de ma cuisse, cherchant ma main sous la table. Je ne peux la laisser à rien faire, je dois l'occuper… peut-être recommencer la ronde de tantôt. Mes cheveux. C'était ma première destination. Trop pressée, je ne contourne pas la bordure de la table et heurte ma main violemment.

«Ouch!»

«Hé! C'est moi qui t'aie fait peur?»

Je n'ai plus le choix de le regarder. C'est drôlement impoli de ne pas regarder son interlocuteur. Et je suis très polie. En fait j'adore la politesse, c'est une belle vertue. Il est magnifique!

«Heu! Non… pourquoi tu penses ça? Aïe, c'est douleureux!»

«C'était juste une impression, donne-moi ta main que je regarde.»

«Dr Cullen?»

«Mmm, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de cassé (il porte ma main à sa bouche et y dépose un léger baiser… sa magnifique bouche. D'abord ma tempe, maintenant ma main… Ça y est, la symphonie reprend…). En fait il y a bien un Dr Cullen dans la famille mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon père.»

Je suis encore toute retournée de la trace laissée par ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je ne sens plus la douleur. En plus d'être magnifique, il est aussi analgésique. C'est plutôt bizarre d'être qualifié d'analgésique… mais je crois que tous les ique de la terre lui sied à merveille (romantique…)!

«Ton père est médecin?»

«Mon père adoptif.»

«Oh! Je ne savais pas que tu étais adopté!»

Alice ne peut s'empêcher de faire sa remarque comme pour chaque personne mentionnée plus tôt pendant le repas. «J'aurais aimé choisir un père aussi séduisant, je lui aurais donné plein de bisous avant d'aller dormir!»

«Alice!» Son nom résonne dans toute la maison. Parfaitement synchronisé, d'une seule voix, Jasper et Edward crient le nom de leur complice comme si c'était la inième fois.

«Quoi?! Carlisle est si sex…»

«Alice, tu parles de mon père, s'il te plaît!»

«Et devant ton amoureux!»

«Tu sais Jasper que je n'ai de yeux que pour toi… mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'admirer les beaux spécimens, c'est comme regarder une oeuvre d'art. On regarde et on ne touche pas. Ça me fait penser Bella, j'ai complètement oublié de te demander ton appréciation sur le spécimen Black. Il paraît que tu l'as rencontré jeudi.»

«Spécimen? Vous utilisez vraiment ce mot en français quand vous parlez des hommes?»

Edward se tortille sur sa chaise, cette conversation le met mal à l'aise.

«Non Bella, c'est juste Alice qui emploie ce mot. En fait Alice, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu mets Black dans la catégorie spécimen!»

«Edward, ne doute pas de ton pouvoir de séduction, plus d'une a succombé (Je sens Edward se raidir, j'ai moi aussi une sensation bizarre dans le ventre. Je devrais savoir qu'Edward est un tombeur. Je n'ai jamais vu, même à la télé un homme aussi beau…) mais il est indéniable que Jacob Black entre dans la catégorie Carlisle… avec une coche en plus!»

Jasper prend le menton d'Alice et la force à le regarder.

«Y a-t-il quelque chose dont il faudrait parler ma belle?»

«Pourquoi me demandes-tu cette question?»

«Carlisle, Edward, Jack…»

Edward ne tient plus sur sa chaise. Il se lève un peu brusquement.

«Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer. Bella, tu as ta voiture?»

«Je l'ai laissée à la librairie...»

«Je te raccompagne.»

Son ton est sans appel. De toutes manières, je ne crois pas que Jasper ou Alice soient en mesure de prendre la voiture. Trop de vin, trop de mots, trop de Jacob… j'avais oublié Jacob dans le tournant des événements. C'est vrai que c'est un homme séduisant. Je me suis toujours fait l'image d'un médecin comme d'un homme petit, assez vieux et portant des lunettes, tout le contraire de Jacob quoi! Je ne le mettrais pas dans la catégorie _spécimen_ par contre, il est trop entreprenant. On le sent venir à deux kilomètres avec ses grands chevaux. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'homme. Pas du tout. Est-ce que le père d'Edward est aussi racoleur?

«N'oublie pas tes achats. Attend, je t'emballe les derniers petits trucs et je te laisse partir.»

«Merci Alice!»

* * *

Silence dans la voiture. Que le bruit ronronnant du moteur et... Toc Toc. Toc Toc. Mon coeur est toujours sur la portée, prêt à défendre n'importe quelle clé avec autant de dièzes et de bémols s'il en faut. On oublie parfois d'apprécier le silence et la musique qui nous entourent. Je ne savais pas que ce petit organe, aussi vital soit-il, puisse composer une mélodie. Pas n'importe quelle mélodie, celle qui trahit mes émotions du moment. J'ai envie de me laisser bercer par elle, de laisser Edward me jouer des percussions. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas droit au grand concert après tout? Parce que je voudrais être une seule et unique oeuvre? Que l'homme, assis à côté de moi, n'ait eu que moi comme instrument? Ou serait-ce parce que j'ai trop peur de faire des fausses notes? Pourquoi douter d'Edward alors que c'est de moi que je doute. Je crois être la personne sur qui je peux compter hein? Le maestro… je ne suis peut-être que la vulgaire tourneuse de pages…

«Il n'est pas très tard. Tu voudrais venir prendre un café chez moi?»

«Heu…»

«Hé! Par pure amitié Bella. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait parler juste tous les deux…»

Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à cette invitation que j'en perds la cadence. Toctoctoctoctoc… J'en meurs d'envie mais c'est tellement intimidant. Pensons nourriture, ça a bien marché chez Alice. Bon, mon cerveau me fait encore faux bond, aucune image. Lasagne Bella, lasagne. En fait j'ai mangé la meilleure lasagne au monde ce soir. Mais c'était peut-être le vin qui l'accompagnait qui rehaussait autant ses parfums…

«Ça te dit?»

«Oui (oui, le vin était délicieusement choisi…)»

Il me sourit. «C'est juste ici alors. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je me suis pris à la dernière minute pour t'inviter!»

Son appartement est bien décoré, difficile à croire pour un homme célibataire. Le mobilier est chaleureux, sobre et confortable. Rien de très luxueux. De nombreuses photos en noir et blanc placardent le mur complet séparant le salon de la cuisinette, formant une toile expressive. Des visages que je reconnais pour certains mais que pour la plupart me sont totalement inconnus.

«C'est ma famille.»

«Tu as pris ces photos?»

«Oui.»

«J'adore faire de la photo aussi. À Pheonix, je trimbalais mon appareil partout.»

«Vraiment! Wow! Nous avons autre chose en commun. Pourquoi plus maintenant?»

«Avec les études, le travail et mes activités, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et je n'ai pas de chambre noire alors…»

«Tu développais aussi?»

«C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'un photographe puisse se faire, de voir apparaître comme par magie des images captées par notre oeil de vitre… Edward, tu as beaucoup de talent, elles sont magnifiques et l'effet global est époustouflant!»

Il rit doucement. Je rougis… évidemment!

«Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de travers?»

«Non, c'est juste que le _époustouflant _sonnait drôle sortant de ta bouche.»

«Pardon, je sais que j'ai un terrible accent.»

«Non, j'adore! Et j'adore quand tu rougis… mais ça je te l'ai déjà dit…»

Et que dois-je faire maintenant? Il sent mon malaise parce que son regard se reporte à nouveau sur le mur.

«Ce ne sont pas les images, se sont les sujets qui sont magnifiques. Ils sont ceux que j'aime.» Il se retourne brusquement. «On pourrait faire une journée croqué sur le vif ensemble!»

«J'imagine que c'est une journée photo ça?»

Il fait oui de la tête. Nous sommes comme deux enfants excités à la vue d'un plat de friandises. Il m'entoure les épaules et me dirige vers le canapé, m'y invitant à m'assoir.

«Un café filtre? Au lait? Espresso?»

«Mmmm! Espresso… allongé s'il te plaît.»

«On a vraiment beaucoup en commun Bellissima!»

Son sourire en coin. Irrésistible… Il disparaît derrière le mur à images et me parle de la cuisine, plus fort que nécessaire, essayant de masquer le bruit de sa machine.

«Tu as aimé ta journée avec Alice?»

«Heu… oui?»

«Ah! Ah! Elle nous fait toujours cet effet les premières fois mais on s'y habitue.»

Il dépose les 2 tasses sur la table basse. Quelle odeur! Envoûtante. De tous mes sens, l'olfactif est le plus développé et j'ai ma théorie là-dessus. Il est plus développé pour faire plaisirs à mes papilles, sachant qu'il y a un lien direct avec les odeurs et le goût des aliments. De toutes les parties de mon corps, les papilles gustatives sont mes préférées… malgré que ce soir, d'autres entrent dans cette catégorie… les mains, la tempe, le coeur… tout ce qu'Edward a touché!

«Alors si Alice a eu sa journée _shopping_, quand m'accordes-tu ma journée _cliché_?»

«C'est une invitation?»

«Tu aimerais qu'elle en soit une?» Ce regard est trop intense. Il lève un sourcil, attendant ma réponse. Il sait que je ne répondrai pas. Je vais rester prostrée sur son canapé pour l'éternité. Il a l'air patient parce qu'il ne détourne pas son regard et persiste…

* * *

Dis oui Bellissima, parle-moi avec tes yeux, avec ta bouche et ton délicieux accent. Dis-moi que tu veux plus de moi. Dis-moi des pensées que tu as tues au souper. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais que tu étais troublée, comme je l'étais. Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me donner ta main une seconde fois, ne sais-tu pas que j'avais besoin de toucher ta peau? Je suis totalement fou de toi. Suis-je fou? On se connaît depuis peu mais je sais… Parle-moi, j'ai fait les premiers pas, déjà. Parle-moi, de toi et moi, de nous. Je n'en peux plus de ce silence…

«Bella?»

«Edward...»

Mon nom m'A toujours semblé bizarre, comme sorti d'une autre époque, d'une autre contrée. Des lèvres de Bella, c'est comme revenir à la maison. Bella est confortable. Sur mon canapé, buvant mon café, prononçant mon nom… Je suis enfin à la maison… Je ne peux plus attendre, besoin de son contact, de ce courant qui nous lie. Ses petites mains dans les miennes on l'air encore plus menues. Et son odeur. À humer ses paumes plus tôt pour essayer de calmer sa douleur, c'était partir dans un autre monde. Laisse-moi repartir avec toi Bella.

«Edward, je… je ne sais pas…»

Rejet. Rejet. Rejet. Rejet.

«Tu ne sais pas quoi Bella?» Est-ce vraiment moi qui ait parlé, c'était plus une plainte qu'une question.

«Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. Je ne savais pas avant ce soir que mon coeur savait lire une partition… en fait je n'ai jamais eu de partition, jamais eu de musicien qui sache en jouer, en fait je ne connais RIEN à la musique…»

«Désolé, je ne te suis pas du tout.»

Ce son, encore comme des milliers de clochette, son rire résonne dans le salon. Un rire qui malheureusement s'évanouit pour faire place à des sourcils froncés.

«Tu sais y faire avec les femmes mais moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec la femme que je suis Edward. Tu fais battre mon coeur si fort que je ne m'entends plus penser. J'ai peur…»

« Hé! Touche-moi ici.» Je place sa main sur mon cou, près de la carotide. «Tu sens la pulsation? Tu me fais le même effet Bellissima. Sans compter ces damnés de millions de papillons qui virevoltent dans mon estomac. Tu ne t'entends plus penser mais moi je ne cesse de penser, penser, penser. À toi, à toi, à toi. J'ai peur aussi tu sais…»

«Tu as peur?...»

«Oui! Toi, de quoi as-tu peur?»

«Regarde-toi Edward! Regarde-moi!»

Je profite qu'elle agite ses mains entre nous pour me visualiser son point de vue pour les capturer et la tirer vers moi. Nos nez sont à 4 centimètre l'un de l'autre, nos yeux à 8, nos lèvres à 7. Je sens son souffle m'effleurer.

«Je ne fais que cela te regarder depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois. Même quand tu n'es pas avec moi, je te regarde. Je suis loin d'être parfait ma Bella, mais si tu me laisses une chance, je te montrerai que je peux être à la hauteur.»

«À la hauteur?! Oh! Edward… C'est de moi qu'il est question ici, pas de toi. Regarde-toi, tu es si beau, si parfait. Les femmes se retournent sur ton passage, tu as de l'expérience avec elles. Moi, je suis une petite étrangère ordinaire. Je… je… je n'ai même jamais été embrassée alors…»

Je n'y tiens plus. Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. Ce soir sera son premier baiser et c'est moi qui l'ai gagné. Avec douceur, je prends son visage à deux mains, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. Comprend-t-elle ma requête? Puis-je ma Bella? Pendant que je réduis l'espace qui nous sépare, dis-moi si je peux. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils se ferment pour m'accueillir. Ses lèvres sont douces et tendres... Ses mains voyagent derrière ma tête et ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux en bataille. Ses lèvres sont curieuses et téméraires... Une main joue toujours dans mes cheveux, me massant le cuir chevelu plus fermement pendant que l'autre descend à la base de mon cou, glissant son pouce sur l'os de ma mâchoire pour me caresser le bas du visage. Ses lèvres sont passionnées et avides… Mes mains quittent son visage, descendent le long de ses bras à la peau nue et satinée pour finir sur sa taille. Je ne pourrai plus me séparer d'elle. Je l'entoure de mes bras et la serre contre moi en lui donnant tout ce que j'ai du bout de mes lèvres. Je croyais être devenu dépendant de l'électricité qui passait entre nous, de ce petit pincement, ce choc qui se produisait lorsque je lui prenais la main. Ce n'était rien. Maintenant je sais qu'il existe entre nous un feu dévorant, une explosion, magnificence. Bellissima, tu m'as envoûté…

* * *

**Alors, il était temps, hein?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ouf! Incapable de publier depuis deux jours mais bon... ça y est! FanFiction est en service! Alors voilà la suite de l'épopée. Parlons-nous, donnez vos commentaires.**

**En passant, je ne le mentionne pas mais j'ai emprunté les personnages de Madame Meyer mais l'histoire est disons... très différente? Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tout n'est que mains. Tout n'est que lèvres. Tout n'est que murmures. Nous carressons nos visages, par légers effleurements, comme pour ne rien briser de la fragilité de notre confiance. Nous unissons nos lèvres tendrement, entre deux mots, ne pouvant briser le contact pour plus de quelques minutes, se savourant l'un l'autre. Nous nous murmurons des petits bouts de vie, ayant peur de réveiller la bête noire de la dure réalité. Je lui murmure l'ombre de qui j'étais, un faible profil de mes parents naturels qui ne devaient pas être naturellement parents. La pointe d'un enfer que j'ai traversé. Elle me murmure une adolescence sans adolescence, heureuse parce qu'elle ne connaît pas autre chose. Sa solitude, ses croyances, ses histoires qu'elle se racontent depuis son enfance qui aimeraient être couchées un jour sur papier. Je lui murmure ma passion pour mon travail, des intervenants qui m'ont gardé en vie et qui m'ont donné envie de suivre leurs traces. Elle me murmure encore et encore sa passion pour les lettres et les mots qui se font doucement doubler par l'attirance de sauver les âmes en peine. Les larmes de sa compagne de travail trouvée dans un état lamentable ce matin dans les rayons de livres bien rangés la fait se questionner sur la part de responsabilité devant être imputée aux parents et aux enfants dans des histoires comme celles d'Angela. Les pensées qui la taraudent constamment sur le petit ange aux ailes brisées que nous avons laissé gisant sur le lit aux draps trop blancs d'une chambre impersonnelle.

«J'y ai pensé aussi beaucoup depuis ces deux derniers jours. Ce qui est difficile dans ce métier est l'attachement.»

«Ça t'arrive souvent?»

«Tout le temps…»

«Et comment… comment réussis-tu à rester intact?»

«Je ne le suis pas. Je ne veux pas l'être.»

Elle me regarde intensément, tellement que c'est comme si elle m'opérait à coeur ouvert, voyant chaque pulsation, chaque essoufflement, chaque égratignure. La sensation de me mettre à nue est difficile à supporter. Ce ne sont plus des murmures, c'est un souffle avec un soupçon de souffrance qui s'échappe de sa bouche.

«Pourquoi et comment supportes-tu une douleur qui ne t'appartient pas? Edward… qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?»

Ma nouvelle famille et mes amis proches connaissent mon passé mouvementé, pouvant mettre des dates et des images sur certains événements. Seul mon thérapeute, totalement objectif et sans attache dans ma vie sait pourquoi et combien profond je me suis enfoncé. La drogue et ses comparses ne sont que des accessoires à mon ancien mal de vivre. Je n'ai jamais voulu partager cette partie de mon âme meurtrie ayant peur de me regarder à travers leurs yeux comme dans un miroir. De voir cette partie noire de ma vie que je ne veux désormais plus regarder. Ne pas vouloir l'enterrer, juste ne plus regarder derrière.

«Bella, je veux être totalement honnête avec toi. Quand je te disais que si tu me laissais ma chance, je pourrais être à la hauteur, que tu pourrais voir en moi quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance… Non, laisse-moi finir Bellissima... c'est parce que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Quand tu passes par où j'ai passé, on te colle une étiquette difficile à enlever. Je ne veux pas vivre dans le passé mais j'ai effectivement un bagage. J'ai fait des choses que je ne peux effacer. Je ne le traîne plus comme un boulet Bella, c'est mon coffre à outils maintenant.»

«Montre-moi ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ce coffre.»

Sa paume s'appuie sur ma poitrine. La décharge électrique est intense. Elle va tout dérégler. C'est à mon tour de la regarder. De chercher dans ses prunelles brunes comment elle sait que j'avais besoin de ces paroles, de ce geste. Combien le ton de sa voix me réconforte, sa beauté me transporte. Je ne suis pas prêt pour le dévoilement pour le moment mais…

«Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas aller trop loin…»

«Non Bella, c'est légitime de vouloir savoir. Mais… je veux que tu connaisses mon vrai moi avant de connaître l'ancien.»

«Ok…»

Je me penche en ne quittant jamais son regard. Mes yeux se mouillent de ne pas cligner des paupières. Mon front rencontre son front.

«Bella.»

«Mmm?»

«Je voulais juste dire ton nom.»

Elle sourit. Je la mime. Je voudrais que cette soirée ne finisse pas mais il se fait déjà tard.

«Tu es si belle.»

Elle rougit et baisse la tête, délaissant mon front pour un instant. Je me plonge nez et bouche dans sa tignasse, respirant son délicieux parfum. Comment peut-elle être délicieuse à ce point!

«Tu as quelque chose de prévue demain?»

Elle relève la tête «J'ai dit à madame Bertrand que j'irais faire un p'tit tour au St-Ciméon.»

«Ah!... D'accord…» Je ne pourrai tenir jusqu'à lundi…

«Tu veux m'accompagner? Le temps de faire une partie de cartes. On pourrait faire ensuite une balade juste tous les deux?»

Oui. Oui. Oui.

«Ça me paraît une super idée. Je rencontrerais enfin cette tante Jeannette. Quelle heure?»

«Je lui ai dit 11h. Ça te va?»

«Et si on faisait un pic-nic pour déjeuner?»

«Ça me plairait bien.»

«On pourrait aller à l'Île Quentin»

«Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds, le parc est très joli à ce qu'il paraît. Il longe la rivière St-Maurice, n'est-ce pas? Ça ferait un cadre parfait, on apporte nos appareils?»

Avec elle, tout est léger, facile. Après un moment intense et presque dramatique, Bella est totalement allumée, ses yeux brillent. Si mature pour son âge, elle a gardé un coeur d'enfant, s'émerveillant devant des petits riens. J'aimerais apprécier autant qu'elle sait le faire. Peut-être croquera-t-elle en images cette pomme d'émotions qui ne semble jamais se flétrir dans son bagage à elle. Comme j'aimerais y mordre dans cette vie qui est sienne, pourtant semblable à d'autres vies cueillies ça et là dans mon sentier... mais son fruit semble plus savoureux, plus mûr. Le secret est dans la semence? La terre qui l'a accueillie, le jardinier?

«C'est une excellente idée Bellissima! Il y a beaucoup d'animation le dimanche après-midi et le temps devrait être au beau fixe.»

Tout sera différent maintenant. Elle sait ce que j'éprouve pour elle, pas encore la nature précise mais l'intensité du moins et je sais que c'est réciproque. Comment définir exactement cet émoi, ce chamboulement. L'amour? Jusqu'à mes 14 ans, je ne savais pas ce qu'était que d'être aimé. Nourri, vêtu, éduqué, oui mais aimé, non. Ensuite sont venus Esmée et Carlisle. La loque que j'étais leur a mené la vie dure et ils ont persévéré. Je sais qu'ils m'aiment sans condition, je n'ai aucun doute, et je les aime en retour. J'ai changé mon nom pour eux, je les ai fait miens. Avant Bella, quelques femmes ont passé dans ma vie mais jamais dans mon coeur. Avec Bella, c'est différent. J'ai cette urgence de tout connaître d'elle, de la découvrir, de l'explorer. Il m'ait difficile de me séparer même juste pour cette nuit… Est-ce de l'amour?

«Edward, tu es loin!»

«Mmm, quoi?»

«Ton esprit vagabonde, tu es fatigué. Je dois rentrer, il se fait tard… je ne voudrais pas t'imposer ceci mais j'ai vraiment besoin de récupérer ma voiture…»

«Je te raccompagne chez toi.»

«Non! C'est beaucoup trop loin et j'aurai besoin de ma voiture demain matin…»

«Pas question Bella! Je ne te laisserai pas conduire à cette heure!»

«Voyons Edward!»

«Je passerai te chercher demain matin et tu récupèreras ta voiture après notre petite escapade photo.»

Elle veut argumenter. Ce qu'elle peut être entêtée…

«Bella, pour moi. Allez viens! Je ne peux pas te quitter tout de suite. Pas encore.»

* * *

Le rouge je connais, bien que ce ne soit pas ma couleur préférée. À la moindre occasion, mes joues se teintent laissant à mon entourage tout le loisir de lire mes pensées, incapable de dissimuler ce qui me trotte dans la tête. C'est tellement embarassant! Mais ce soir, je ne suis pas embarrassée, le rouge me sied parfaitement bien parce qu'il réflète l'état dans lequel je me retrouve, l'extase. Mes joues rosies sont telles par le plaisir procuré par les doigts d'Edward sur ma peau, mes lèvres colorés par le frottement d'une autre bouche sur la mienne et ma main gauche...

...Mes lèvres. Gonflées d'avoir trop embrassé. Trop? Plutôt gonflées d'avoir eu la CHANCE d'être embrassée par nul autre que l'homme de mes rêves, le meilleur donneur de baisers au monde. Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai aucune autre expérience pour comparer mais sentimentalement parlant, il est impossible d'être égalé. Dans les livres, on décrit le baiser comme un acte très intime, une expérience presqu'érotique, un moment magique, le trait d'union entre la séduction et l'amour. Je savais qu'ils ne se trompaient pas. Comment un auteur peut aussi bien décrire un petit geste avec éloquence, avec son imagination seule? Bien que mes amis du collège riaient de moi en me trouvant trop romantique, la cruche attendant son prince charmant, je n'ai cessé d'espérer ce moment. Et je ne suis tellement pas déçue.… Car c'était tout ça et bien plus. Parce qu'en vrai, il y a la chaleur, la salive, la douceur de sa bouche, les soupirs, son parfum enivrant. Sensualité, sensuel, odorat, touché, vue, ouïe, goût. Saurais-je décrire en mots mieux que mes auteurs préférés combien mon premier baiser était plus qu'une émotion ou une mécanique agréable?

...Le dessus de ma main gauche. Étrange, hein? Depuis que j'ai franchi le seuil de la maison d'Edward, je me pince. Littéralement. Je ne peux croire que cet homme beau (comme un dieu grec), sensible, intelligent et photographe hors pair m'ait embrassée… moi! Bella Swann! Beige Bella. Comment ne pas penser que je rêve. Edward Cullen, l'homme que toutes les femmes regardent.

«Bella, Bella!»

«Hein? Mmm… oui?»

«Nous sommes chez toi ma belle.»

«Oh!...»

«Tu t'es endormie. Hé! Ça va?»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ma main. Elle est bien rouge d'avoir été pincée. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, Fiou! Espérons que je ne lui ai pas dressé le tableau parfait genre la bouche ouverte avec un filet de bave glissant sur le menton! Tout sauf invitant…

«Je suis désolée Edward, je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai fait faux fond…»

«Pas du tout…c'est plutôt intéressant tu sais. Tu parles dans ton sommeil!»

«Oh! Non! (c'est pire que ce que j'ai pu imaginer!) Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Arrête de rire! Dis-moi!»

«Aaah! Je dois trouver une contre-partie Bella. Ce que j'ai entendu vaut très cher. J'entends bien l'utiliser…»

«C'est totalement injuste!»

«Injuste?»

«Tu es toujours parfait, Mr. Cullen bien mis, parfait _gentleman_, physique impeccable (Ah! J'ai droit à un clin d'oeil pour celle-ci!), toujours le bon mot et moi… en une semaine tu m'as vu soûle, la honte de Charlie devant ses amis, m'enfarger dans mes mots et dans mes bottines et ressassant un paquet de niaiseries sur ton siège de voiture, beau bilan!»

«Ce n'était pas des niaiseries…»

«Ah! Non? C'était…?»

«Motus et bouche cousue. Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça Swann!»

Je lui frappe légèrement l'épaule. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, le genre de choses qu'on retrouve dans les films. On est intime non? En fait, ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour le toucher encore.

«Swann, hein?»

Il rit. Il rit beaucoup ce soir.

«Bonne nuit Bella.»

«Bonne nuit Edward.»

Est-ce ici que ma main devrait être sur la poignée de la porte? Quel est le moment idéal pour sortir de sa voiture?… Je ne veux pas sortir en fait. Je veux… Mmmmm! Les lèvres d'Edward s'écrasent sur les miennes. Nos lèvres vont parfaitement ensemble, elles se meuvent en harmonie. Mmmm! C'est intense, je crois qu'il ne veut pas partir aussi…

«Bonne nuit (bisou), Bellissima (bisou, bisou)»

«À demain (bisou)»

* * *

«Tu entres tard!»

«Aaaaah! Charlie! Tu m'as fait peur!»

Je porte la main à mon coeur. Comment mon père peut être encore debout à cette heure! Il ne m'attendait pas j'espère! Franchement, j'ai passé l'âge du couvre-feu... Pourquoi Bella tu ne lui dit pas tout ça au lieu de maugréer dans ta tête et ne rien dire. Il me regarde de la tête au pied.

«C'est parce que j'attends une réponse!»

«Pardon?»

«Tu veux qu'on parle en anglais Isabella? Quand un père dit à sa fille "Tu entres tard", c'est parce qu'il attend en retour un court résumé de sa soirée, question de lui calmer les nerfs de s'avoir inquiété pendant des heures!»

«Charlie...»

«Papa.»

«Parce qu'il faut aussi que je t'appelle papa?»

«Oui.»

«Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin! Je ne t'ai pas appelé papa depuis...»

«Depuis que tu as cessé de venir me visiter à tes quinze ans!»

Je suis totalement médusée. Charlie ne m'a jamais fait de scènes de la sorte. Je pourrais appeler mon retour au bercail _the mood-murder_! Moi qui pensais avoir eu la plus belle soirée de ma vie... Je ne peux supporter le poids de mes jambes, focaliser sur les émotions de mon père et penser en même temps. Je dois trouver une place pour y déposer mes fesses, question d'avoir les idées plus claires.

«Bon, je suis assise, nous allons parler en français parce que j'avais très bien compris la question sous-jacente à ta remarque, j'étais juste... _stuned_?

«Abasourdie...»

«Oui, c'est ça, abasourdie par tes propos. Alors, PAPA, je suis allée faire les magasins avec Alice...»

«Faire les magasins! Avec Alice!»

«Je sais c'est étrange mais c'était plutôt agréable.»

«Et qui est Alice?»

«La nièce de madame Bertrand. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé?»

«Ouais... ça me revient.»

«Ensuite, j'ai soupé avec elle et son copain Jasper... et Edward.»

«Edward!»

Je ne vais quand même pas lui raconter ma soirée dans les moindres détails...

«Edward est le meilleur ami à Jasper.»

«Oui, ça me revient ça aussi. Alors c'est pour Edward, le magasinage et cette nouvelle robe? Parce que robe, je n'ai jamais vue dans ton placard!»

«L'idée d'Alice...»

«Et c'est tout?»

«Je crois que j'ai passé l'âge de me faire placarder de questions quand j'entre passé minuit le samedi soir.»

«Hum! Toi et Edward...»

«Charlie!»

«Bella, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter! Tu n'aies jamais sorti un samedi, tu n'aies jamais entré passé 22 heures, tu ne t'aies jamais fait reconduire par un homme... et tu l'as embrassé Bella!»

«Tu m'espionnes!»

«Ça fait trois heures que j'attends un coup de téléphone, un signe de vie, bien sûr que j'ai regardé par la fenêtre quand j'ai entendu une voiture dans le stationnement et que j'ai vu que ce n'était pas TA voiture! Bella, je sais que tu es majeure, que tu as toujours vécu par toi-même, que tu es responsable et tout mais...»

«Mais quoi Charlie?»

«J'étais inquiet! C'est normal pour un père de s'inquiéter! Tu fréquentes des délinquants, tu te promènes avec une vieille canaille de voiture...»

«J'adore ma voiture!»

«Elle est peut-être _ultra-cool _(non mais il lève les yeux comme s'il parlait à une adolescente de douze ans, je rêve!), mais ce genre de voiture peut flancher à tout moment. Je patrouille vois-tu, j'en ai vu d'autres!»

«D'accord, j'ai saisi Charlie...»

«Papa.»

«J'ai saisi PAPA (_Calm down Bella, breath!_ Et si je pensais à la lasagne, ça pourrait peut-être fonctionner dans ce genre de situation. Pas très gagnant avec Edward mais qui peut rivaliser contre Edward? Même le chocolat ne pourrait faire dévier mes pensées de lui alors...) J'aurais dû t'appeler, promis, juré, je le ferai la prochaine fois. En passant je me suis fait cuisiner un succulent souper VÉGÉTARIEN, je vais demander la recette à Alice et je te ferai goûter, tu verras, bon pour ton coeur et très bon dans la bouche...»

«Mais de quoi tu me parles?»

«De lasagne?»

«Bella... nous nous parlons ici, on ne papotte pas d'histoires de cuisine bon sang!»

Il veut vraiment parler, il veut que je l'appelle papa.

Il veut vraiment discuter, ne pas se raconter simplement notre petit quotidien.

Je dois me l'avouer, j'ai perdu le contrôle.... Je ne sais pas si mon père venait avec un livret d'instruction! Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise non plus. Je sais que je ne vois aucun gène compatible entre Renée et moi mais j'ai toujours senti la connection. Avec Charlie, c'est différent. On ne se connaît pas tellement. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous mais il est enrobé de timidité, de solitude, de paroles non dites... et c'est fou comme je me vois dans ses yeux présentement. Je me vois dans ses mains tremblantes, la couleur sur ses joues, son regard sans assurance. Je me vois dans la couleur de sa peau, de ses cheveux, sa façon de gesticuler quand il parle. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu cela avant...

«Depuis un an que tu es ici, je me sens le père que j'ai toujours voulu être Bella. Enfin! Converser avec toi au téléphone, partager nos passions ensemble, c'était bien mais tellement pas assez. Je me sens le droit de revendiquer mon titre de papa, tu vois? Et je m'inquiète pour toi. Et j'aime ça! Ça m'a tellement manqué de me préoccuper de quelqu'un. J'ai tant d'années à rattraper. Je veux connaître tout de toi et je sais que... tu as changé ces derniers temps, je vois que tu n'es pas la même. Tu voyages d'un sourire aux larmes, tu sembles troublée, tu regardes à ce que tu portes, tu... et regarde-toi, tu es magnifique ce soir. Très loin de la petite fille de quinze ans qui passait ses vacances en Floride avec moi.»

«Charlie... papa... je suis désolée...»

«Non, ne le soit pas. C'est moi le papa. C'était à moi de jouer mon rôle. J'ai envie que tu me racontes ce qui se passe dans ta vie.»

«Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.»

«Il est important pour toi?»

«Oui...»

«Il est gentil? Attentionné?»

«Oui.»

«Il sait que j'ai un fusil à la maison?»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

«Oui, il le sait.»

«_Good_. Dorénavant, tu m'appelles et tu me donnes les infos de base comme où tu es et à quelle heure tu penses rentrer pour ne pas que je mette l'escouade à tes trousses ok? En passant ton français est excellent, je suis vraiment fière de toi et tu es vraiment magnifique. Edward a vraiment beaucoup de chance.»

«Merci papa.»

C'est la journée la plus étrange de ma vie. Ce n'est pas négatif, loin de là. C'est comme si je faisais le saut de la jeune fille à la jeune femme. Bien qu'avec peu de mots, Charlie m'a fait comprendre bien des choses sur moi et sur mon passé. Il m'a tellement manqué. Je ne suis pas la _superwoman_ que j'essaie de me convaincre que je suis. Je ne suis pas la mère de ma mère, la Bella parfaite qui prend soin de son père. J'ai le droit à l'erreur et j'ai le droit d'attendre plus. J'ai le droit d'être tombée follement amoureuse d'un homme fabuleux qui peut me rejeter dans moins d'une semaine et j'aurai le droit de pleurer mais au moins... j'aurai eu le droit à mon premier baiser... par lui. Et ça... ça, c'est la vraie vie. Mon destin. Mon destin à moi. Et si larmes il y aura, larmes je récolterai pour arroser les fleurs de mon jardin secret. Merci papa!

* * *

«_Yes Hello_!?»

«Suis-je chez Bella Swann?»

Bon sang! Qui appelle en plein milieu de la nuit. 3h30 du matin...

«Moui...»

«Bella, c'est Angela. Je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure, mais je ne savais pas qui appeler.»

Maintenant je suis totalement éveillée. Angela...

«Comment as-tu eu mon numéro?»

«Je suis dans une cabine téléphonique, j'ai demandé l'opératice. Des Swann, ça ne courre pas les rues...»

«Oh! Où es-tu? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Parle Angela, parle! Elle pleure? Oh! Non!

«Dis-moi où tu es Angela, je viens te chercher.»

«Je suis à côté du local. Je suis désolée Bella, je ne voulais pas rester chez moi et...»

«Ne bouge pas (Mince! Ma voiture!). Angela, j'arriverai probablement avec la voiture de mon père et c'est une voiture de police alors ne sois pas effrayée ok? J'en ai pour au moins trente minutes, peux-tu rester dans un endroit sécuritaire? Je peux appeler Edward...»

«Non, s'il te plaît. Je vais t'attendre devant la porte dans 30 minutes. Merci, merci Bella. Je suis désolée.»

«Ça va mon coeur, j'arrive!»

Il me faut convaincre Charlie de me prêter sa voiture maintenant. Ce qu'il dort dur.

«Papa! PAPA!»

«QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A!»

«Désolée de t'avoir efferayé mais je viens de recevoir un appel de détresse d'une petite jeune et je dois vraiment aller la chercher à Trois-Rivières, c'est important. Puis-je prendre ta voiture?»

«Qui est-elle?»

«Elle fréquente local où j'ai commencé à faire du bénévolat, elle est dans une mauvaise passe. Pour qu'elle cherche mon numéro et m'appelle en plein milieu de la nuit c'est parce que c'est urgent.»

«Je viens avec toi.»

«Non!»

«Il n'est pas question de te laisser te lancer dans la gueule du loup en plein milieu de la nuit. Et il n'est pas question que tu conduises ma voiture.»

«Mais Charlie...»

«Papa!»

«Mais papa!»

«Ça me fait plaisir Bella, je te promets d'être discret.»

Plus qu'étrange comme soirée, soirée qui se poursuit jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Mon premier baiser, ma première discussion père-fille, la déclaration de mon père et maintenant Angela, mon petit ange aux ailes brisées. J'aime réfléchir en voiture en regardant le paysage filer par la fenêtre de ma portière. Charlie est calme, ne parle pas beaucoup et j'ai besoin de cette accalmie. J'ai besoin de faire le vide mes émotions pour me concentrer sur elle.

«Tourne ici et à la lumière, tourne à droite.» C'est ce que j'aime chez Charlie. Il est respectueux et ne parle pas pour rien dire. Sous ses travers de vieux garçon se cache un homme bon et doux. «C'est juste là. Merci papa! Je reviens dans quelques minutes.»

Elle est frêle et effrayée. Sans un mot, elle bondit sur ses pieds et me saute dans les bras.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Angela?»

«Je n'en pouvais plus d'être chez moi et je suis sortie. Les seules personnes que je connaisse sont dans la rue. Je l'ai revu... j'ai tellement eu peur! Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que je faisais Bella! Je ne veux plus être ici mais je n'ai personne!»

«Hé! Je suis là ma belle. Viens, je vais aller te reconduire chez toi.»

«Non!»

«Angela, on ne peut pas rester planté ici toute la nuit et je ne peux t'emmener chez moi sans l'autorisation de tes parents. On va faire ça ensemble, je vais être avec toi. Du moins, on va s'expliquer entre adultes. Mon père est avec moi et il est policier alors s'il y a un problème...»

«Tu resteras avec moi alors.»

«Oui. Allez viens!»

Ce n'est pas normal de ne pas vouloir rentrer chez soi. C'est le moment ou jamais de rencontrer l'univers dans lequel elle grandit, d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle péfère le pétrin à sa vie familiale.

* * *

«C'est ici monsieur Swann.»

«Il y a des lumières allumées, je crois que quelqu'un t'attend jeune fille. Bella, tu veux que je vous accompagne?»

«On va gérer ça entre nous. Je te ferai signe si j'ai besoin. Allez, on y va mon ange.»

Définitivement, mon coeur sait bien faire son roulement de tambour. Ce n'est pas la jolie mélodie qu'Edward peut jouer mais le rythme de mes pulsations pourraient faire marcher une armée aux pas. Je me prépare à affronter peut-être une dure réalité et je suis dépourvue de tout. D'expérience, de courage... de sommeil. Pour Angela, je dois le faire, je dois être forte. Je dois...

«Maman, c'est moi! Je sais que tu es debout. Tu peux venir dans la cuisine, je veux te parler et te présenter quelqu'un.»

La voix d'Angela résonne, dure, constrastant avec l'atmosphère paisible de cette maison joliement décorée. Les lumières éblouissantes dans cette période nocturne trahissent un sommeil entrecoupé, probablement par l'inquiétude et la colère. Des pas feutrés, mal assurés traversent le passage d'un endroit de la maison à cette pièce que nous occupons Angela et moi, qui s'avère être la cuisine. Un bout de tissu apparaît dans le cadre de la porte, une main se porte sur une bouche grande ouverte par l'étonnement, des yeux s'écartent de surprise...

«Gisèle?!»


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous! Je sais, ça fait un petit bout! Mais j'ai une très bonne raison. J'étais très occupée! Plein de travail (on ne se plaint pas trop!) et un anniversaire de mariage qui m'a amené les fesses (et tout le reste) au Mont-Tremblant (superbe ville au nord de Montréal, superbe station de ski l'hiver). 20 ans quand même! Et oui! Je suis vieille, hein? Mais je me suis mariée jeune... et comme je dis, on ne fait pas nos 20 ans! ;-) Alors, pour ceux qui pense que je suis fleur bleue... ils ont raison! Mais quand même, je suis une expérience vécue! 20 ans de mariage de pur bonheur! (oui, oui, juste du bonheur!), j'ai le droit de dire que les grandes histoires d'amour existent vraiment... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

1001, 1002, 1003... on se concentre sur la jambe gauche et ensuite la droite, elles deviennent lourdes, très lourdes... Mon épaule droite s'enfonce dans mon matelas comme une paume dans une masse d'argile, façonnant le moelleux tas de draps de la forme de mon corps. Elle est bientôt rejointe pas la gauche creusant de plus belle la masse supportant mon dos dans mon presque sommeil. Le haut de mon corps semble se pétrifier, dur comme le plomb... Le plomb, nombre atomique 82 dans le tableau périodique. Élément pur, essentiel, solide comme je voudrais que mon coeur soit... pur, essentiel et solide pour elle. Pour Bella. 1004, 1005, 1006...

Je n'arriverai pas à trouver le sommeil. J'ai beau compter les moutons, les chèvres, les mouches, faire des exercices de relaxation membre par membre... rien n'y fait! Je ne pense qu'à elle. À ma Bellissima, ma magnifique flamme qui torture et embrase mon corps par son seul regard. Je voudrais tellement dormir, être détendu, frais et dispo pour notre rencontre de demain. Montrer à Charlie que je peux être un gendre parfait, présentable, sans fausse note. Faire bonne impression devant tante Jeannette, ne pas laisser percevoir par mon manque de sommeil, mon trouble, mes failles sachant qu'elle est beaucoup plus perceptive que Charlie. Mes failles. J'aimerais être pur, essentiel et solide. Je peux l'être. Je veux l'être. Si Bella a l'âme que je crois qu'elle possède, elle saura me montrer comment je peux devenir un nombre atomique 82 dans son tableau périodique. Parce qu'entre nous, il existe une réelle chimie. Je ne savais pas qu'entre humains, des réactions telles qu'elles pouvaient se produire. Suis-je normal? Suis-je... amoureux? Est-ce l'amour, non pas celui d'une mère pour son fils mais d'un homme pour une femme? À 26 ans, je n'ai jamais été amoureux, jamais ressenti autre chose que de l'attirance physique pour une femme.

Il y a eu Victoria... Comment l'oublier. Je déteste y repenser, revivre la culpabilité. Pense à tes failles Edward. Je dois me remettre en contexte pour comprendre l'impact Bella dans ma vie. Je dois revivre mes manques pour ne plus les reproduire. Oui, j'ai pensé avoir aimé Victoria. Elle m'était indispensable. Ce n'était pas une réelle relation mais nous essayions plutôt de nous sauver mutuellement, moi du crak, elle de l'héroïne. Dépendance par-dessus dépendance. Dépendre de ses appels en détresse qui me faisait sentir important, dépendre de ses sourires qui me rappelaient que je n'étais pas qu'un bon à rien, dépendre de ses rechutes qui me confortaient dans ma résistance... j'étais mieux qu'elle, j'étais meilleur que quelqu'un d'autre pour la première fois. Comme j'ai pu être vain et odieux. Je pensais avoir trouvé ce que tous cherchent. L'amour. Égoïsme, voilà ce que j'avais trouvé. Tout était centré autour de moi. Je ne méritais pa sa dévotion, ses caresses. Je les ai pris sans rien donner en retour. Rien. Victoria clamait son amour pour moi haut et fort. M'aimait-elle vraiment? Est-ce que cet amour compte lorsqu'on est sous anesthésie?

Ma bataille avait débuté deux ans auparavant et je luttais glorieusement sans jamais tomber. Victoria tombait à chaque semaine. Malheureusement pour elle, comme dans toute bonne épopée, son héroïne a gagné. Cette héroïne avait plus qu'une aiguille dans son sac. Elle a surchauffé au-dessus de la flamme, s'est dissout pour mieux s'amalgamer avec le sang de Victoria, ne faisant qu'un avec elle, lui faisant croire qu'elle pourrait enfin être le général de sa propre armé. Elle voulait tellement prendre les rennes de sa vie, être responsable de ses succès et non pas que de ses échecs. L' héroïne en toute fin lui a volé la vedette. Elle lui a volé sa vie. Victoria n'a jamais connu la victoire. Presqu'ironique. Je pensais ne pas l'avoir assez aimé pour qu'elle se surdose ainsi mais en fait... je ne l'aimais pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je m'en veux parce qu'elle le savait déjà, avant moi, avant de partir...

1007, 1008, 1009... Dors Edward, dors...

* * *

«Allo...?»

«Salut Eddy! Comment va?»

«Emmett?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeller de si bonne heure un dimanche matin»

«Oups! Je t'ai réveillé? Désolé p'tit frère mais je ne voulais pas te manquer, on avait envie Rosalie et moi de faire un tour à Trois-Rivières. Et en passant il est 9h45 du matin, c'est pas si tôt quand même!»

«9h45?! Merde! MERDE! Comment j'ai pu me réveiller si tard! MEEERRRDEEEE! Emmett, je ne peux pas te parler maintenant, j'ai un rendez-vous dans 45 minutes et j'ai pour à peu près 30 minutes de route à faire... merde!»

«Un rendez-vous un dimanche matin? Je croyais que t'avais coupé l'église parce que tu ne voulais plus avoir à te lever un jour de fin de semaine?»

«C'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous d'affaire...»

«NON! C'est pas vrai! Le frangin s'est trouvé une âme secourable pour lui remonter le moral? Je veux des noms! En espérant que se soit une fille... ou plusieurs!»

«Hé! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'âme secourable pour me remonter tu sauras, je ne crie juste pas par les fenêtres les conquêtes du jour. Et ce n'est pas ça du tout en fait...»

«Ah! C'est pas une fille le rendez-vous alors...»

«Oui.»

«Oui?»

«Oui.»

«Je veux au moins un nom.»

«Emmett je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça!»

«Un nom ou j'appelle papa et lui dis qu'il doit monter durechef chez toi parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller...»

«Ce que tu peux être collant! Je n'ai plus 15 ans Emmett, je n'ai pas besoin de papa pour soigner mes petits bobos franchement! Voir s'il se déplacerait pour ça!»

«Je sais, mais il va en parler à maman...»

«Yark! Tu m'énerves! Ok, c'est Bella.»

«La Bella d'Alice?»

«Commment la Bella d'Alice?»

«Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler d'une Bella qui te collerait parfaitement à la peau, une âme soeur. Elle est fantastique cette fille. Alice je parle! C'est incroyable ce don qu'elle a de voir des choses... Alors tu te la fais déjà?»

«NON!»

«Pourquoi, elle est moche?»

«Non! Elle est vraiment, vraiment belle.»

«C'est quoi le problème?»

«Nous ne sommes pas rendus là.»

«...»

«Bien quoi?»

«Je m'attendais à une autre raison mais... _rendus là_?! On parle femme Edward et tu parles à ton frère, un homme, un vrai! Allo! Depuis quand tu parles comme une fille! La vraie raison est probablement parce qu'elle est du genre à attendre le troisième rendez-vous et si ça se trouve, c'est aujourd'hui et c'est pourquoi tu refuses de voir ton frérot adoré?»

«T'es vraiment obsédé!»

«Alors j'ai visé dans le mille hein? Ah! Ah! Je suis pro dans ce domaine. Alors j'imagine que si tu la vois si tôt, tu seras libre pour souper avec Rosalie et moi, hein?»

«Emmett, je dois vraiment partir et non, tu as tout faux! Je ne sais pas si elle est du genre à attendre le troisième rendez-vous mais moi si, du moins minimum. Je suis fou d'elle Emmett, ce n'est juste un bon coup! Et oui, Alice est fantastique d'avoir vu cela. Et oui, je serai libre pour souper mais je ne serai pas là avant 18h. Chez moi?»

«Heu... oui?»

«Parfait! À ce soir!... Ah! Et apporte le vin, je n'aurai pas le temps de passer en chercher. Parce que je serai très occupé avec BELLA! Bye!»

J'aime mon frère mais parfois je me dis que c'est compliqué de partager les mêmes parents...

Bon je suis presqu'en retard et je n'ai pas préparé le goûter. Allons-y par priorité, j'apelle Alice à l'aide et ensuite la douche! Bella, Bella, Bellissima, j'arrive!

* * *

«Merci Alice, tu me sauves la vie. Tu sais que mon frigo est toujours vide et vu l'heure où je me suis levé!»

«Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'appelles un dimanche matin chez mon amoureux pour me demander de te préparer un lunch en catastrophe... t'es chanceux que se soit pour Bella et que je viens de faire l'épicerie de Jasper!»

«T'es un amour. Je dois partir parce que je serai en retard...»

«Tss, tss, tss! Minute! Je te donne le panier si tu me dis ce qui s'est passé après notre souper!»

«Grrr! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ce matin! C'est pas croyable!»

«À qui d'autre as-tu parlé ce matin?»

«Emmett!»

«Ah! Ah! Ah! Pauvre Edward! Emmett un dimanche matin, ça doit pincer un peu! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?»

«Il vient souper à la maison.»

«Oh! Avec Rosalie? Chouette, je pourrai parler fringues. Je peux venir?»

«Si tu me donnes le panier!»

«Ah! Non! C'est pas dans le contrat.»

«Maintenant si! Merde Alice, je vais être en retard!»

«Alors réponds! Et pas de gros mots devant les dames.»

«ON A PARLÉ.»

«Longtemps? Genre plus d'une heure?»

«Oui, environ trois heures pour être précis.»

C'est un demi-mensonge parce qu'on a pas que parlé. Mais ça vaut la peine de lui donner un peu de viande pour qu'elle puisse lâcher l'os. Et vu sa réaction, je lui ai donné le bon morceau. Si je ne savais pas que les orbites tenaient fermement les globes oculaires, j'aurais eu peur qu'Alice perde ses deux yeux de les avoir si grand ouvert!

«Parlé trois heures dans la voiture?»

Oups! Elle tient encore l'os. Quelle mâchoire elle a cette fille.

«Dans mon salon.»

Ça commence à se corser.

«Wouuuuuu! Tu l'as amené chez toi et vous n'avez que parlé!»

«...oui.»

Oh! Non! Ça ne passera pas. Merde... oups! Trop de gros mots ce matin!

«Comme si je ne voyais pas le mot mensonge écrit sur ton front! La vérité pour le panier.»

Je baisse les bras sinon je ne pourrai jamais partir.

«On s'est embrassé. T'es contente maintenant? Donne-moi le panier et je ne suis pas certain si tu es invité ce soir.»

«JE LE SAVAIS! JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE. JASPER!!!»

«Non Alice, s'il te plaît!»

«Ok, va rejoindre ta douce et on se retrouve chez toi ce soir. Quelle heure tu penses être revenu de ton... escapade?»

«18h. Je vais aller chercher du vietnamien. Tu amènes le dessert?»

«Parfait. Bella doit être là, hein?»

«Alice! Je ne connais pas son horaire mais si elle vient, pas d'allusion à rien, pas d'inquisition.»

«À ce soir Edward.»

Non, ça ne sent pas bon du tout! Le mot compliqué n'est pas circonscrit dans le domaine familial finalement!

* * *

Respire, expire. Ce n'est que Charlie après tout. L'ami de Paul. Paul m'aime bien alors. Je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de passer à travers ma journée. Emmett, Alice, Charlie, madame Bertrand... et ensuite Emmett ET Alice en même temps. Vivement notre moment photo! Seul avec elle, ma Bella...

«Edward! Entre! Je suis prête, j'ai juste besoin d'aller chercher mon sac.»

«Désolé d'être limite dans le temps. Une chance (si on peut vraiment appeler ça un chance!) que mon frère m'a réveillé ce maintenant, je serais passé tout droit!»

«Oh! Tu sais, tu n'avais pas à te sentir obligé de venir avec moi au St-Ciméon...»

«Non, non Bella! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'avais vraiment envie de venir. Je ne dépasse jamais 8h le matin habituellement mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à dormir...»

«Quelque chose _bother you_?»

«Rien ne me tracassait. Je pensais à toi.»

C'est déjà arrivé avant. Quand Carlisle m'a demandé de devenir mon père et ensuite la première fois que j'ai vu ma Bella. Le temps se fige, les aiguilles du cadran sont arrêtées. Aucun tic tac, aucun son, juste elle et moi dans une dimension que je ne connais pas. Cette fois, l'impression... est-ce vraiment qu'une impression... d'être suspendu dans le vide est plus intense. J'ai la tête et le coeur qui tournent, cherchant leur air. J'ai besoin d'oxygène, de son oxygène et vite! Je n'ai pas la force d'emplir mes poumons par moi-même, je reste là, stoïque, incapable de soulever ma cage thoracique pour faciliter le passage. Bella s'approche, je crois qu'elle voit que je suis en détresse respiratoire. Mes érythrocytes pâlissent, se vidant de leur vie, incapable de fixer ce gaz pourtant présent partout autour de moi. Elles savent que ce n'est pas celui que je cherche. C'est du sien dont j'ai besoin.. Elle est maintenant tout près et soudain, dans un mouvement brusque comme si ma vie en dépendait, ses bras m'enserrent le cou et ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes. Aaaah! Je respire enfin! Je ne me lasserai jamais, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus réconfortant jusqu'à maintenant. Doux, tellement doux... et fort à la fois. Je me sens vivant. JE ME SENS VIVANT. Je vis, je vis dans le présent. Je ne veux plus survivre au passé en essayant de ramasser un peu de bonheur par ci, par là pour me tenir debout encore un petit bout. Pas quand j'ai connu ça!

Purement égoïste de ma part de m'abreuver à sa source de la sorte sachant que c'est la première fois que je foule le sol de sa propriété sans même avoir fait le tour du propriétaire... sans avoir serré la main du prorpiétaire... Pourvu que Charlie...

«Hum! Désolé de vous déranger...»

Merde! Je sais, je manque de vocabulaire ce matin mais du moins, ça reste dans ma tête! Il ne manquait plus de faire la connaissance de Charlie pour la première fois en tant que petit ami lorsque mes lèvres sont occupées à capturer l'oxygène de Bella. Il semble plutôt que je tire partie de la visite pour essayer de voler la vertue de sa fille. Si j'étais père, c'est ce que je penserais du moins... honnêment si ce n'était pas Bella dans mes bras mais une autre, insignifiante, il aurait probablement raison. Aucune me coupe le souffle de cette façon, seulement elle a ce pouvoir.

Est-ce qu'il me croirait si je lui disais que Bella m'a ramené à la vie et que notre geste était pur et essentiel si je ne voulais pas faire la planche?

«Content de te rencontrer à nouveau Edward! Je vois que tu commences bien ta journée! Tu m'as l'air en forme...»

Bon probablement pas. Il ne voit rien de pur dans notre étreinte et il est en pétard.

«Papa! Arrête, tu l'embarasses! En fait, c'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus. Désolée Edward!»

Elle n'est pas embarassée du tout! Étonnant! Je la croyais plus timide...

«Bonjour Charlie!»

Au moins il me sert la main, tout n'est pas perdu. Ses yeux me font une longue conversation mais évitons de décoder, question de passer une belle journée, sans torture.

«Bella n'a pas beaucoup dormi alors tu ne la laisses pas revenir seule s'il est tard.»

«Ça va papa, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi, ok? Allez, on y va, madame Bertrand va penser que je l'ai oublié! À plus tard Charlie!»

«Papa!»

«À plus tard papa!»

* * *

«J'ai échoué, hein?»

«Quoi?»

«Avec ton père!»

«Qu'est-ce que tu dis là! Tu n'as rien à prouver!»

Elle sourit de son plus grand sourire...

«Comme je lui ai dit, c'est moi qui t'aie attaqué. C'était non prémédité... ou presque par ce que j'y ai pensé toute la nuit... désolée si je t'ai brusqué!»

«J'aime bien l'attaque (j'adore, j'y ai aussi pensé toute la nuit)... et non, tu ne m'as pas brusqué (je pouvais en prendre plus!) Je n'avais juste pas l'intention de me présenter à ton père suspendu à tes lèvres du vois. Et je pense que lui non plus, il avait l'air furieux!»

«Charlie et moi avons discuté hier soir. Il sait pour nous deux.»

«Et?»

«Tu me regardes comme si tu attendais ta sentence! Edward, je n'ai pas besoin de la permission de mon père pour sortir avec un homme. Je te rappellerai que je suis autonome depuis que j'ai douze ans!»

«Mais vous en avez discuté.»

«Oui, communication. Ça te sonne des cloches?»

Ça doit être marrant parce qu'elle est presque tordue de rire. C'est ma tête qui lui fait cet effet?

«Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a dit... vous n'avez quand même pas parlé de moi toute la nuit!»

«Il m'a demandé si tu étais gentil avec moi et si j'étais heureuse, c'est tout!»

«Rien d'autre?»

«Il m'a aussi demandé si tu savais qu'il avait une arme à feu! Ah! Ah! Ah! Je ne savais pas que mon père avait un tel sens de l'humour.»

Mince! (j'améliore mon language, je suis fier de moi) C'est pire que je pensais...

«C'est effectivement très drôle.»

«Edward, tu vas adorer Charlie, c'est un bon père. Et je sais qu'il va t'aimer parce qu'il m'aime et il sait que tu es important.»

Ah Oui? Je suis important? Wouuuu! Du calme Edward, n'aies pas l'air trop excité. Il faut se garder un peu de mystère...

«Parlant d'importance, il est arrivé quelque chose de TRÈS important cette nuit et il faut qu'on discute.»

C'est le genre de phrase qui augure mal... À bas le mystère, ouvrons les valves de la vérité! Les femmes et les discussions...

«Tu sais quand Charlie disait que je n'avais pas dormi? En fait il n'a pas dormi non plus...»

Papa est impliqué. J'ai des épreuves à subir, je le sens...

«...c'est parce qu'Angela m'a appelé en détresse à 3h30 et nous sommes allés la chercher au local.»

«QUOI?! (Ce n'est vraiment pas ce à quoi je m'attendais!) Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé?! J'étais à côté!»

«Elle était en panique Edward et c'est moi qu'elle voulait voir. Sans offense tu sais. Et je crois que rien n'arrive pour rien. Tu sais le destin et tout...»

«Je ne suis pas offensé, c'est juste que tu as dû te déplacer en plein milieu de la nuit et en plus tu n'avais pas ta voiture, à cause de moi...»

Mais j'avoue que ça me heurte un peu...

«Non c'était parfait! Ça été un moment crucial car j'ai... EDWARD! Regarde en avant, les deux mains sur le volant s'il te plaît!»

Désolée, tu me déstabilises complètement...

«Ça va Bella, je suis un super conducteur! Je peux conduire les yeux fermés! Je suis sur les dents là, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?»

J'ai toujours pensé que tout homme se devait d'être un exccellent conducteur. Manger, parler au téléphone, fouiller dans sa mallette et trouver des papiers importants... parfois lire ces papiers, sans jamais dévier de sa trajectoire, utilisant tous racourcis possibles et ce, sans JAMAIS se faire arrêter ou se faire klaxonner...

«Je suis allée la reconduire chez elle et j'ai rencontré sa mère.»

«Vraiment?»

Heu!! Elle a réussi à rencontrer sa mère! Ce qui arrive dans à peu près 5% des cas... mon orgueil commence à en prendre un coup... Elle est vraiment incroyable cette fille!

«Et je la connais, je travaille avec elle. C'est la Gisèle dont je t'ai parlé qui avait de la difficulté avec sa fille. Tu sais quand je te parlais de destin!»

«Ce n'est pas croyable! Bella, tu es incroyable!»

* * *

Il est fantastique. J'ai laissé une madame Bertrand sous le charme, regrettant ses 20 ans. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté charmeur d'Edward. Il l'a enjôlé, rien de moins. Au moins, il lui aura fait oublier ses rhumatismes l'instant d'un tour de carte. Et il n'a pas arrêté de tricher devant toute la tablée d'aînés! Je me doute bien que c'était pour les faire rire parce que c'était plus qu'évident! En fait c'était très drôle, je ne les ai jamais vu aussi joyeux. Bon, il faut dire que je n'ai quand même pas l'étoffe d'un clown mais Edward était d'un naturel! Il est très drôle... et intéressant... et beau... trop beau... et sexy... Je crois que je vais l'amener avec moi plus souvent, il améliore mon image. Mon image. C'est la première fois que je me préoccupe de mon apparence, que je passe une heure à changer de vêtements et à me regarder sous tous les angles pour anticiper l'effet de mes courbes sur la gent masculine... qui se réduit à un gent... Combien de temps me reste-t-il? Combien de minutes, d'heures, de jours, de semaines si je suis sous une bonne étoile avant qu'il me voit réellement. Beige. Comment peut-il être attiré par moi! Récapitulons. Cheveux : brun. Yeux : brun. Peau : blanche. Lèvres : non pulpeuse. Seins : petits. Fesses : je me mets une bonne note pour ça, ça me fait au moins un point! Jambes : un autre point, Yé! Talent : rien de particulier. Style : inexistant. Est-ce assez d'avoir des fesses et des jambes pour garder un homme? Bah! Pour aujourd'hui je pense que ça va passer. Bella, cesse de penser aux pires scénarios! Profite du moment présent, ce n'est pas merveilleux de le regarder sans cesse à travers mon objectif?

J'adore le numérique. Je peux prendre autant de clichés que je veux. Edward sous un arbe, Edward sur le sable, Edward mangeant son sandwich, Edward avec son appareil, Edward qui sourit, qui me regarde, qui ferme les yeux... Il est mon obsession mais pour aujourd'hui seulement. Je me le permets. J'oublie Angela (Angie...), j'oublie Gisèle, j'oublie Charlie. Égoïste, c'est mon patronyme en ce merveilleux dimanche après-midi. Je me laisse bercer par le son de sa voix, envoûter par son visage, envelopper par ses bras, prendre en photo avec son super _Panasonic Lumix_. Un appareil de rêve. Le mien est pas mal aussi mais rien à comparer. Je me sens totalement égoïste, je garde mon homme pour moi seul, tout l'après-midi et je le garderai avec moi sur papier, même si toute bonne photo reflètera qu'une pâle image de sa grande beauté.

Je renoue avec cet art que j'avais mis de côté par manque de temps et de motivation. Depuis un an que je suis ici, je n'ai presque pas touché à mon appareil à part pour immortaliser ma première neige... et ma deuxième... et ma troisième. C'était trop beau toute cette blancheur, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la graver mieux que dans ma mémoire. Je verrais bien Edward sur la glace, avec un foulard autour du cou, les joues tout de même en feu par le froid intense de janvier. Janvier, c'est dans 5 mois... C'est mauvais signe de me voir plus loin que les quelques heures ou semaines que je me suis octroyée un peu plus tôt...

«Je peux voir tes photos?»

Et de reconnaître du même coup que je suis totalement obsédée par toi? NON!

«...Non?»

«Allez Bella! Montre-moi!»

Il faut que je me trouve une raison plausible et vite...

«Edward, j'aime mieux les regarder avant. Je te montrerai ensuite....»

Il n'y a rien qui me vient vite. Je dois vraiment me faire une banque d'excuses pour lorsque j'ai besoin de mentir!

«Orgueilleuse?»

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça mais faute de mieux...

«Peut-être un peu (c'est mieux de passer pour une orgueilleuse que pour une cinglée, non?) mais surtout insécure (c'est moins pire).»

«Bella, je ne ferais jamais de commentaires déplacés, tu me connais!»

«Je sais mais pour cette fois, parce que c'est la première fois que je sors mon appareil depuis des mois, et que tu me mets une grosse pression ayant déjà vu ton talent... je pourrai faire une sélection?»

Je dois absolument prendre des photos sans Edward avant de partir!

«Ok, j'ai une idée! On se fait une mini exposition d'environ 30 photos chacun et on compare. Ça sera chouette de voir notre différent point de vue d'un même lieu!»

Ouais. Définitivement mon point de vue est très différent du sien. Il n'aura jamais vu la plage Quentin sous cet angle!!

«Si tu me laisses encore quelques minutes pour en prendre d'autres, j'adore cette lumière (Menteuse... je m'améliore!)!»

«Tu es compétitrice! Il n'y a pas de prix à gagner Bella! C'est juste entre nous!»

Gosh! Il me voit vraiment comme ça. Il est déçu... Je déteste les orgueilleux aussi. Dois-je lui laisser cette impression?

«Ce n'est pas une question de compétition...»

Tellement embarassant! Mais dis-lui!

«Vraiment?»

Soupir. «Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis une pathétique mais...»

«Non, non...je comprends Bella. Hum! Tu veux qu'on aille de l'autre côté?»

Je deviens une petite minette comme les autres. Ça se voit à ses yeux et à son ton. 3 heures. J'avais vraiment beaucoup d'espoir pour penser cinq mois à l'avance... Mais je ne suis pas une lavette, je ne suis pas une lavette. Ce n'est pas un Cullen qui traînera mon égo dans la vase. Je peux très bien faire ça toute seule!

«Je suis vraiment fatiguée Edward, tu viens me reconduire à ma voiture?»

«Tu viens de me dire que tu voulais en prendre d'autres? Ça va?»

«La nuit blanche vient de frapper à ma porte. Je ne ferai rien de bon de toute façon alors...»

«Je pensais que t'aurais pu rencontrer mon frère Emmett ce soir. Il vient souper à la maison.»

«Je ne crois pas que je serai d'une très bonne compagnie.»

«Je t'ai vexé, hein?»

«Non, non!»

«Si! Bella, tu es comme un livre ouvert!»

«Tu n'y aies pas du tout. C'est peut-être que mon livre n'est pas dans ta langue.»

«Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu étais orgueilleuse Bella...»

«Hé! Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée et si tu veux vraiment savoir, je ne suis pas orgueilleuse et définitivement pas compétitrice. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais me le permettre de toute façon. Ça prend un minimum pour s'enorgueillir il me semble. C'était embarassant de te montrer mes photos parce que tu es sur toutes les miennes vois-tu. Je ne sais pas ce qui est mieux, l'orgueil ou la pathétisme? Alors, voilà! Si tu veux juste me ramener à ma voiture s'il te plaît?»

J'ai vraiment envie de pleurer et ça je ne peux vraiment pas le permettre. Bah! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je déçois quelqu'un mais lui...

Panique. Il a l'air totalement paniqué. Je regarde autour pour voir la source de cette frayeur. Rien. Je me retourne vers lui. Nos yeux se soudent. Il dépose son appareil sans jamais quitter mes yeux, prend le mien de mes mains et le dépose. Il me prend les poignets, m'attire et me plaque contre lui en m'entourant de ses bras.

«Je suis désolé Bella. Je t'ai blessé et je ne voulais pas... Je suis un idiot... Je ne sais pas comment me comporter, je n'aurais pas dû insister...»

Il est chaud et confortable. Combien je voudrais me perdre ici.

«Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendus entre nous, ok? Tu sais, tu es sur presque toutes les miennes aussi! Il n'y a pas de gêne là-dedans.»

Je me recule pour le regarder dans les yeux et je vois tout ce que j'ai toujours recherché chez l'autre. La sincérité, la passion, l'humour, la douceur.

«Je me sens moins seule sur ma planète alors.»

Il rit.

«Et qu'elle est le nom de cette planète?»

Je souris. «Pathétique.»

«Pas d'accord avec pathétique. Je crois plus que c'est une planète à découvrir.»

Il ne me voit pas comme une obsédée. Je devrais me faire mieux confiance. «C'est certain que je vais gagner!»

«Gagner?»

«La mini exposition. J'ai le plus beau sujet alors... j'ai une longueur d'avance. C'était quoi le prix déjà?»

«On en avait pas discuté encore. J'aimerais bien choisir parce que tu as tout faux. C'est moi qui ais une longueur d'avance, j'ai le plus beau sujet!»

«Ah! Oui?»

Il me sourit, m'embrasse.

«Viens avec moi. Je veux te présenter mon frère.»

«Est-ce que c'est sécuritaire?»

«...Hum! J'en ai déjà trop dit sur lui, hein? Je te protégerai, promis!»

«Est-ce que tu as encore engagné Alice pour faire le souper?»

Oh! Edward Cullen rougit.

«Elle avait laissé une note au fond du panier à mon attention pour te rappeler de lui laisser plus de 15 minutes la prochaine fois.»

«Je sais faire la cuisine Bella et je te le montrerai bientôt. J'étais juste pressé ce matin! Mais ce soir, on mange vietnamien. Tu viens? Dis oui!»

«Je ne passerai pas à côté de ça.»

«Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas voulu utiliser la force.»

«Hé!»

«Quoi? Sinon, c'est Emmett qui aurait été te chercher et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas voir ça!»

Il est heureux, il brille comme un prisme au soleil.

Clic! Photo mentale d'un pur moment de bonheur...


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour cher lecteur! J'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour soumettre mon chapître et ce n'est pas par manque de motivation mais à cause d'obligations. Mère de 2 enfants, travaillant à temps plus que plein, c'est pour nous la rentrée scolaire et l'effervescence du renouveau de septembre dans tous les domaines. Tout recommence. J'adoooooore! Autant j'aime la neige et l'hiver, ma saison préférée est définitivement l'automne. Ici, dans quelques semaines, les feuilles changeront de couleurs pour nous offrir des paysages magnifiques, nous ferons la cueillette des pommes, on portera nos chandails de laine et foulard au cou, prêt pour rammasser les feuilles mortes qui auront finalement tirées leur révérence après leur beau spectacle. Je vous mets l'eau à la bouche, hein?**

**Merci pour vos commentaires qui sont si appréciés. J'ai beaucoup plus de lecteurs que de _reviews _alors pour ceux qui ne savent pas le faire ou qui ressentent une petite gêne, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est simple et privé, cliquez sur le bouton vert au bas de la page et écrivez un petit mot tout simple. Bon ou mauvais (si mauvais, constructif quand même lol!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Plénitude. Cette sensation enivrante de calme qui nous enveloppe. Le ciel dégagé de cet après-midi a fait place à une pluie battante qui nous suit tout au long du trajet qui mène à mon appartement. Bella et moi sommes silencieux, chacun à nos pensées. Étonnant car je suis parfaitement bien, je ne ressens pas le besoin de parler, l'urgence de meubler le temps. Elle regarde par la fenêtre de côté, perdue elle aussi dans ses réflexions et me demande quelles images, quelles paroles dansent dans sa tête. De temps à autre, je jette un oeil et admire son profil, caché quelque peu par des mèches de son épaisse chevelure et me retiens de les dégager pour enfin voir la splendeur de son visage. Elle est magnifique. Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle femme. Elle n'est pas du genre à accrocher le regard des passants sur le trottoir par déjà la sobriété de son apparat, elle n'est pas non plus le type blonde plantureuse trop souvent profusé dans les médias (particulièrement dans certains médias au papier glacé...), pas très grande et plutôt discrète. Mais si on ne fait pas que passer et s'attarde quelques secondes de plus, on voit un visage aux traits harmonieux et expressifs, des yeux qui parlent, une bouche pleine et invitante, des cheveux magnifiques et une petit corps aux courbes parfaites. Si on s'attarde quelques minutes de plus et que nous sommes assez éloquents pour la faire réagir, on peut entrendre sa voix mélodieuse aux propos sensés et son rire cristallin communicatif. Si on s'attarde quelques heures de plus, on découvre une personnalité forte et douce, humble et disponible. Difficile de ne pas tomber sous le charme de Bella Swann.

Je suis heureux. N'est-ce pas fantastique? Bien que je voyais venir l'automne avec appréhension, je vois les choses sous une autre perspective. Je ne me sens plus seul dans le projet du local. Il y a Bella avec moi maintenant et il y a aussi plein de gens motivés qui m'entourent. Il y a bien sûr Jacob Black qui me les tappe un peu mais Bella m'a choisi... Na, na, na, na, na. Quelle sera sa tête quand il la verra dans mes bras? Na, na, na, na, na. Ai-je vraiment 26 ans? Quelle est cette rivalité entre lui et moi qui me rabaisse au niveau d'âge élémentaire? Son arrogance, sa condescendance me tuent. Moi le médecin qui sauve des vies et qui fait plein d'argent, toi le petit travailleur social au salaire ordinaire. S'il savait... Cullen pour lui est un nom banal quoiqu'un peu exotique pour un québécois _pure laine_. Pourtant ce nom que je porte, je l'ai choisi. Il m'appartient parce qu'un homme et une femme me l'ont offert à l'âge de quinze ans. Mon vrai nom, celui que j'ai reçu à ma naissance est Masen, comme dans les entreprises Masen internationales, l'entreprise à qui appartient les plus grandes chaînes de média du Canada. Réseau de télévision, réseau de télécommunications, journaux, etc. Mon père biologique est un des plus riches et des plus influents du pays. Riche en argent, en investissement et en pouvoir, pauvre dans tout le reste. Je ne mets pas ma confiance dans les richesses matérielles, elles ne m'ont apporté que douleur et déception. Black peut bien aller se réhabiller, il ne m'impressionne pas avec ses diplômes et son statut.

Je suis heureux. Vraiment heureux. Je ne veux plus penser à mon ancienne vie, je veux profiter de l'instant présent. On entame la dernière semaine d'août. La prochaine saison est ma préférée, surtout que mes peurs face à mon projet sont tassées. J'aime les couleurs de l'automne, la fraîcheur aussi. J'aime les jours ensoleillés de septembre mais surtout les jours de pluie d'octobre. En fait, j'aime beaucoup la pluie. Comme en ce moment. Les cumulonimbus forment une couverture réconfortante sur le ciel bleu pétillant qui nous entraîne plus souvent qu'autrement à la culpabilité de ne vouloir rien faire. La grisaille, elle, appelle la paresse et le calme, la lenteur nous freinant dans notre tempo effréné tel un _Allegressimo_... je préfère la musique en _Moderato_ ou même en _Tranquillo_ même s'il est parfois difficile de diminuer la vitesse du métronome.

J'aime regarder la pluie glissant sur la fenêtre nous faisant voir un paysage familier à travers une lunette déformante, se plaisant ainsi à nous faire croire que notre vie peut être différente, car tout n'est que perception et circonstance. La pluie me le rappelle lorsque j'oublie. J'aime écouter lorsqu'elle tambourine sur les parois de mon abri du moment, me faisant redécouvrir une musique apaisante, rythmique, _Moderato espressivo_. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à mes instruments. La pluie me rappelle qu'ils me manquent...

Je suis heureux quand je fais de la musique. Pourquoi je ne joue plus? Manque de temps. Pourquoi en vieillissant le temps devient omniprésent, presqu'obessionnel, s'immisçant dans nos priorités, prenant la place de ce qui était important avant... avant que le temps nous manque? À chaque année, le temps me manque toujours un peu plus. On devrait étudier le phénomènre du rétrécissement de la dimension temporelle. Est-ce réelle ou suis-je le seul à l'endurer? En arrivant à Trois-Rivières, j'avais la tête pleine d'idées et j'ai mis mes mains à profit pour les réaliser. Maintenant, je n'ai plus assez d'heures pour visiter mes rues de quartiers malfamés abritant les âmes perdues, pour visiter Esmée et Carlisle qui m'ont tout donné et rien demandé en retour, pour visiter mon église qui m'apportait joie et paix, pour visiter mes passions qui permettaient à mon cerveau de respirer une peu. Mes percussions me manquent... La sensation des peaux tendues sous mes mains ou mes baguettes, la vibration des caisses de résonnance, le défoulement par le bruit me manquent. En fait elles me manquent plus que le temps... Je pourrais en jouer pour Bella. Comme pour la photo, je pourrais partager cette autre passion avec elle. Est-ce que Bella aime le son du tambour? Peut-être suis-je trop occupé à faire battre son coeur plus qu'à battre de la caisse claire...

Oh! Oui! Je suis heureux. Parce que j'étais avec ma Bella aujourd'hui. Avec elle, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'étire, que les paysages sont plus beaux et j'ai toujours cette musique qui me trotte dans la tête. Je fredonne silencieusement pendant que je suis au volant, réfléchissant à mes petits bonheurs de la vie, dans le confort de ma voiture ruisselante, nos appareils bien rangés dans le coffre protégeant ainsi de la pluie les images captées par leur objectif. Bella. Bella au soleil, Bella soucieuse, Bella souriante, Bella... Ma _beautiful_ Bella. Je ne me suis pas soucié d'avoir cadré son visage et son corps dans presque tous mes clichés. Mon oeil n'étant pas rassasié après la vingtième épreuve, j'ai suivi mon instinct et Bella est devenue mon sujet principal. Il est difficile de capter l'essence d'une personne aussi complexe. J'arrive habituellement à cerner rapidement le caractère des gens que je cotoie. Pas avec elle. Après un après-midi entier à essayer de la saisir, je n'ai pas réussi à capter l'intégralité de sa beauté. Mais j'aurai du moins une galerie d'images pour me tenir compagnie dans mes moments de solitude.

Seule ombre au tableau de la journée est mon incompréhension face à son embarras à me montrer ses photos. Il m'était naturel de penser que l'orgueil était sa principal motivation. Beaucoup de femmes m'ont joué de la fausse modestie pour collecter quelques compliments au passage. J'avais trouvé enfin une faiblesse à ma douce et tendre petite amie. Mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle n'était pas les autres. Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre un moment lorsque j'ai apperçu un larme perler au coin de son oeil. Comment ai-je pu mouiller son regard par manque d'égard?

«Bella?»

«Mmm?»

«Tu vas me montrer tes photos, hein?»

«On doit vraiment reparler de ça?»

«Ça te dérange?»

«...un peu?»

«Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais vu dans les yeux d'un autre.»

«Tu veux que je flatte ton égo Edward?»

Je me retourne vivement, étonné. Elle est plein sourire. Et si je la faisais rougir...

«Ah oui? Pourquoi es-tu certaine que le résultat pourrait flatter mon égo? Parce que je suis un beau modèle ou parce que tu es assez confiante pour dire que tu es une photographe hors pair?»

Ça fonctionne. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle porte sa longue chevelure libre de voyager à travers son visage et ainsi avoir la possibilité de se cacher lorsque son visage devient cramoisi. Sa couleur rosée est trop tentante et je prends la mèche brune qui me fatigue et l'accroche derrière son oreille, lui caressant la joue au passage.

«Définitivement parce que tu es un beau modèle.»

Mince, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me réponde. Elle a plus de chien que je pensais.

«Merci du compliment mais je crois que les miennes seront plus belles que les tiennes.»

Elle rit et ne répond pas. Le sujet est clos. De toute manière, je suis arrivé à destination et j'immobilise mon véhicule derrière celui de mon frère. Impossible de rester en mode séduction dans un réseau de moins de 10 mètres, la sensation serait la même que de se promener nu dans un endroit publique. Tout serait mis au grand jour.

«Ton frère est déjà là?»

«On dirait bien!»

«Edward... »

«Ça va bien aller.»

«Avec tout ce que vous avez raconter sur lui et sa copine chez Alice hier soir... c'est ridicule mais je suis terrifiée de les rencontrer.»

«Je vais te protéger... et Alice aussi!»

«_So sweet_! Tu es vraiment rassurant!»

On éclate de rire simultanément. L'ai-je dit que je suis heureux?

* * *

Les temps changent et ne se ressemblent pas. J'ai souvent lu cet adage sans vraiment m'attarder à sa signification. Probablement parce que je suis jeune et que je n'ai pas assez de recul pour faire la part des choses dans le temps. Mais concrètement, aujourd'hui, je peux confirmer que c'est vrai. Cet après-midi était une journée sans nuage, chaude de soleil. C'est maintenant totalement couvert, froid et pluvieux. La semaine dernière, j'étais Bella, fille de Charlie et de Renée. J'étais l'américaine visitant mon papa au Canada, étudiant la littérature pour réaliser le seul rêve que j'ai toujours eu, écrire. Aujourd'hui, je suis Bella découvrant une nouvelle culture, celle de mes ancêtres, portant ses rêves d'écriture beaucoup plus loin en voulant vivre dans la vie des gens, faire partie de leurs histoires avant de raconter celles que je n'ai pas encore vécues. Aujourd'hui, je suis Bella, fille de Charlie et Renée, amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Edward et moi avons voyagé jusqu'à son appartement sans prononcer un mot, s'arrêtant un moment pour ramasser le souper à son «resto préféré». Il est rare de pouvoir profiter du précieux silence en la présence de quelqu'un sans se morfondre à trouver quelque chose à dire. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je repassais les moments de ma longue nuit dans la maison de Gisèle et d'Angela tout en regardant l'eau ruisseller sur la fenêtre de la voiture, suivant du regard les rigoles qui s'étaient formées. La vie nous joue parfois de drôles de tours. Me faire connaître intimement deux personnes très liées mais dans deux environnements singuliers, avec aucun lien entre eux, c'est complètement hors du commun. Je ne m'aurais jamais douté qu'Angela et Angie soit une même et seule personne. Angie et Gisèle la maman sont différentes d'Angela et Gisèle ma collègue que j'ai connues au départ. Angela est une douce rebelle avec un mal de vivre ayant une origine que je ne connais pas encore. Angie est une fille dure et agressive avec sa mère, à la limite méprisante. Gisèle, ma collègue, est une travaillante efficace, drôle et allumée. Une mère vivant avec une ado difficile et qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête mais qui paraît assurée de reprendre le contrôle dans un avenir proche. Gisèle, la maman d'Angela, est une femme effacée, coupable de ne pas bien tenir son rôle de mère, soumise et faible. Il me tarde de parler à Edward de ce que j'ai été témoin hier. Mais pas ce soir. Parce que ce soir, je rencontre Emmett et Rosalie. _Oh! My God!_

«Est-ce qu'ils savent que je serai là ce soir?»

«J'ai dit à Emmett que je passais la journée avec toi alors il doit s'en douter.»

Oh! Non! L'effet de surprise en plus.

«...Ok.»

«Ok?»

«Ok.»

Non, ce n'est pas ok mais je ne peux quand même pas dire que je ne veux pas y aller et passer pour la petite ingénue de service. Non mais! Ils n'ont pas arrêter de déblatérer sur le comportement obscène d'Emmett et la rudesse de Rosalie hier. J'ai ri. Je ne ris plus parce que je serai peut-être une de leur victime ce soir... Brrr! Bella, soit forte. Montre à Edward que tu sais te tenir debout. Tu es capable (Tu n'es pas une lavette...)!

Avant même d'avoir atteint les dernières marches menant à la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvre subitement comme en coup de vent, laissant passer une forme humaine... énorme. Tout se déroule très vite. Deux bras au diamètre gargantuesque saisissent Edward dans une étreinte brusque et violente.

«Salut p'tit frère!»

«...Heu! Emmett, tu...peux...me lâcher... je ne peux plus... respirer...»

«Désolé Eddie! Ça fait trop longtemps!»

Il me voit en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward. Bon sang! Il doit faire près du deux mètres pour dépasser Edward, déjà très grand, de plusieurs centimètres! Pour faire contraire à sa stature robuste, il a les traits fins et un regard doux. Cheveux presque noir, yeu très bleus, le frère d'Edward est beau garçon et n'a absolument rien de commun avec son cadet. Son visage se fend carrément en deux par un sourire aussi gigantesque que ses muscles.

«Tu dois être Bella. Wow! C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment mignonne Ed, et très différente des dix dernières...»

«EMMETT! Ne l'écoute pas Bella, il fait tout me rendre la vie impossible!»

C'est alors que je me sens happée et prise dans un étau de chair et de muscles, un souffle chaud murmurant à mon oreille.

«Il a raison, il n'y a pas matière à comparaison car il ne me les a pas toutes présentées!»

La tension de la journée, additionnée aux dernières minutes d'appréhension, couronnée par la surprise d'être enlacée par un inconnu d'une façon un peu trop intime se fondent en une seule réaction physique, le rire. Ma gorge se déploie dans un rire sonore et communicatif. Emmett, contaminé, rit de bon coeur et déserre son étreinte me passant, tel un flambeau, à Edward qui nous scrute, ne sachant s'il doit rire ou bougonner.

«Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit?»

«Tu ne veux pas le savoir!»

Il secoue la tête en signe d'abnégation.

«Bon et bien alors, Bella, je te présente Emmett, Emmett voici ma Bella. Lorsque je pourrai entrer dans mon appartement, je présume que je pourrai te présenter Rosalie.»

Il m'a appelé MA Bella. Mmmmm... Que c'est doux à mon oreille. Emmett me fait un clin d'oeil et reste derrière, attendant que je passe le seuil en premier. Ce sont des garçons vraiment galants. Je n'ai jamais côtoyé d'hommes avec autant de manières. J'imagine que si Emmett est aussi poli qu'Edward dans ce domaine, cette galanterie vient surement des parents adoptifs d'Edward. Je me demande si Emmett est aussi adopté...

Une petite brunette que je reconnais rapidement fait irruption dans le vestibule, sautillant sur place. Elle me saute dans les bras et me serre presqu'aussi fort qu'Emmett. Comment un si petit bout de femme contient autant de force et d'énergie (Renée l'adorerait, _energize_, son mot préféré.)... Je me sens faire partie d'une course à relais où il me faut rencontrer mon prochain équipier dans une pièce différente avec pour témoin, un câlin requis pour passer à l'étape suivante. Prochaine étape, Rosalie. Dans le salon? La cuisine? Ouu! Tout un _challenge_! Sérieusement, je crois que ma course s'arrêtera ici, de ce que j'ai entendu de la femme d'Emmett, elle n'est pas du genre affectueuse alors...

«Belllaaa! Comment a été ta journée? La plage Quentin est magnifique, hein? Avez-vous pris plein de belles photos? Edward tu devras ajouter une photo de Bella sur ton mur. Je peux voir vos photos? Où sont vos appareils? Et le goûter, c'était bien pour une fille qui n'a eu que quelques minutes d'avis pour le préparer, tu trouves?..»

«Alice! Arrête! Tu l'étourdis avec toutes tes questions! Est-ce possible qu'on puisse juste entrer dans MON appartement avec un minimum d'espace pour avoir une quantité d'air appréciable pour respirer correctement?»

Nous rejoignons Jasper et je présume Rosalie au salon. Jasper m'embrasse et m'offre à boire. Rosalie me détaille des pieds à la tête comme si je passais un examen. Je lui tends la main en premier, question de briser la glace.

«Moi, c'est Bella.»

«Rosalie.»

Elle a une poigne ferme et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec une touche de froideur. Elle n'ajoute rien, aucun effort pour me mettre à l'aise. Ça sera une drôle de soirée. Tellement fatiguée de ma nuit presque blanche, il m'est difficile de faire le focus, d'assembler des idées de conversation et de sourire tout à la fois. Je n'ai qu'une envie, retourner chez moi. Heureusement qu'il y a Alice... qui justement vient à ma rescousse.

«Je suis désolée! Bella, tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir presqu'attaqué en entrant, hein? Je suis tellement excitée de votre première sortie ensemble, on ne sait jamais comment ça se passe après le premier baiser...»

«ALICE!» Edward est fou de rage.

_Oh! My God!_ Où est la sortie de secours! Edward a déjà raconté notre premier baiser à Alice. En fait, maintenant tout le monde le sait. C'est l'histoire que tu veux raconter comme une chose du passé qui fait bon de se rappeler mais pas d'un événement qui s'est déroulé la veille! En espérant qu'il ne lui ait pas dit que c'était la première fois pour moi. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît! Si Alice met ça sur le tapis devant Emmett...

«Ne sois pas embarrassée ma belle, c'est plutôt un bon signe! Je suis fier de mon petit frère. Le mérite te revient peut-être car c'est la première fois que j'entends qu'Eddie sort avec une fille toute une journée, l'embrasse sans avoir couché avec elle...»

«ÇA SUFFIT! Bella, vient avec moi deux petites minutes.»

Edward a l'air complètement perdu. En me prenant la main, il m'entraîne au fond du couloir dans une pièce que je n'ai pas vu hier. Sa chambre. Alors, il y a au moins une dizaine de filles qui ont visité ce lit... Il faut dire qu'il a l'air invitant, recouvert d'une couette épaisse, agrémenté de plusieurs coussins donnant l'envie d'y plonger comme dans une mer de plumes et de cotton. Il est entouré de meubles de bois foncé aux lignes droites faisant contraste aux couleurs des murs douces et neutres. Tout est bien agencé, la luminosité est parfaite pour faire paraître notre teint parfait et sensuel dans une ambiance _cozy_ et chaleureuse. Tout est calculé? Je ne me suis pas encore vautrée dans la masse moelleuse de sa couche et à ce que je viens d'entendre, je devrais me compter chanceuse du fait qu'il ait daigné passer une journée avec moi avec quelques chastes baisers avant de m'y inviter à mon tour... Il a l'air sincère pourtant, il sait que je ne suis pas une de ces filles. Je n'ai plus envie de rire. Cette lourdeur dans le fond de mon estomac tue mes papillons. Edward me prend le visage et le dirige vers le sien pour que nos yeux se rencontrent. Je ne sais pas ce que les miens racontent mais ceux de mon dieu grec sont effrayés et tristes à la fois.

«Je... je suis désolé Bella... je ne peux pas dire que ce qu'Emmett raconte est faux, il connaît cette facette de moi mais ce n'est qu'une facette... Je ne lui dis pas tout... Je ne suis pas... non plus... mais chose certaine, c'était innaproprié de sa part... et pour Alice aussi...»

C'est plus fort que moi. La boule dans mon ventre prend toute la place, s'échauffe et me brûle par l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Dans les livres, les princes charmants ne sont pas comme ça. Ils disent que nous sommes la seule qui compte, la seule pour qui ils sont prêts à attendre des siècles, celle pour qui ils veulent se battre... Je suis tellement en colère! Et tellement fatiguée...

«Je ne te suis pas vraiment.»

«...»

Alors il n'a vraiment aucune phrase de prince charmant en réserve?

«Je dois te dire tout de suite que ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas une de ces filles comme Tanya qui se pâme avec un filet de bave à la commissure des lèvres. Je ne serai pas accroché désespérément à tes _baskets, _faisant la poupée quand tu auras envie de jouer... C'est peut-être prétentieux de ma part si je me compare aux autres qui ont passé ici mais je crois que je vaux plus qu'un numéro dans une série. En fait, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ce soir Edward? Que savent-ils de moi à part du fait qu'on se soit embrassé pour la première fois hier soir?»

Il se passe la main droite nerveusement dans les cheveux, la gauche quittant lentement le bas de mon visage, il cherche en vain la bonne réponse.

«... Rien.»

«Rien... J'assume que «rien» est mieux que la jeune vierge ingénue. Écoute, je n'ai prseque pas dormi de la nuit, je suis fatiguée et je débute mes cours à l'université demain matin alors... Je ne crois pas être capable de faire face à la musique ce soir. Désolée, je ne voudrais surtout pas mettre un malaise dans un souper familial. Ça te dérange de me reconduire à ma voiture?»

Il me fixe. Trop difficile de garder ce contact visuel.

«Où sont les toilettes?»

Je dois sortir d'ici. Je n'attends pas qu'il me réponde, il n'y as pas 30 pièces dans cet appartement, les toilettes ne devraient pas être trop difficiles à trouver. Je tourne les talons et sors sans même le regarder.

* * *

Elle veut partir... elle ne veut pas rester.... elle m'en veut... elle ne veut plus de moi...

Elle a disparu, a probablement trouvé son chemin vers la salle de bain. Je suis pétrifié, cloué au sol. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je veux qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres, qu'il n'y en a eu aucune autre avant, que toutes les autres n'ont jamais compté. Pourquoi rien n'est sorti lorsque je l'avais devant moi. Je ne peux plus penser, plus respirer. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

«Edward? Ça va? Où est Bella?»

Je regarde Alice, incapable de lui répondre.

«Edward! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

«Elle veut partir Alice...»

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

«Mais pourquoi? Pour les taquineries d'Emmett? Voyons! Je vais lui parler...»

«Ce n'était pas des taquineries et tu le sais. Emmett a mis à jour une partie de ma vie pas très reluisante. Bella est différente, elle n'est pas de celle qui se lance dans une relation parce qu'elle est attirée physiquement par un homme. L'image que vous avez donné de moi ne correspond pas à ce qu'elle s'attendait. Je l'ai déçu Alice...» Je ris sans humour. «Je savais qu'elle n'était pas pour moi. Quand je l'ai embrassé hier, je sentais que c'était un privilège. Que rien ne pourrait se rapprocher de cette sensation, de cette connection. C'était... parfait! Trop beau...»

«Elle compte beaucoup, hein?»

«Oui.»

«Laisse-moi lui parler.»

«Alice... retiens-la, je t'en supplie. Si elle part, j'ai peur de la perdre pour de bon.»

«Elle est...?»

«À la salle de bain.»

* * *

Tu es fatiguée Bella. Tu surréagis. Calme-toi. De quoi aurais-je l'air de partir avant même que le repas débute, les yeux pochés, rougis d'avoir pleuré. Je suis sotte. Pensais-tu vraiment être la seule femme qu'il ait fréquentée? Ça me rapelle Cyrano, avant de mourir où il dit à Roxanne qu'elle a été la seule robe qui ait passée dans sa vie... C'est tellement romantique... mais Edward n'est pas Cyrano. Edward est un Christian que toutes les femmes regardent, désirent et séduisent. Je ne suis pas elles et Edward le sait. Je crois qu'il m'apprécie pour ça aussi. Oui? Il y a une connection entre nous, on pourrait être de très bons amis s'il n'y avait pas cette électricité. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe pour lui, non?

«Bella, puis-je entrer?»

_Shit! _Je ne peux pas sortir tout de suite. Il n'y a surement pas deux toilettes dans le petit appartment d'Edward...

«J'ai presque terminé!»

Vite, vite, l'eau froide. On fait de grands «O» avec la bouche, question de s'étirer la peau. Grand sourire, très grand sourire. A-E-I-O-U. Gymnastique faciale. Renée pratique ces exercices tous les matins. Son secret pour garder un visage impeccable selon elle. Rien à perdre d'essayer...

«Ouvre Bella, je sais que tu es décente présentement, je veux te parler.»

J'ouvre la porte parce que je n'ai pas envie de parler trop fort à travers celle-ci pour me faire entendre et du coup, faire entendre à la population (c'est-à-dire Rosalie) toute mon humiliation.

«Ça va Alice. Je suis fatiguée et je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée de rester.»

«Oh! Bella! Tu as pleuré!»

Je savais que le truc à Renée ne fonctionnerait pas!

«Je suis tellement désolée Bella.» Elle entre et ferme la porte derrière elle. «Edward est dévasté. Il ne voulait pas me dire pour votre baiser d'hier, je l'ai deviné... tu sais j'ai comme un don pour ces choses. D'ailleurs la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée, je savais que tu serais la femme de sa vie.»

«Alice!»

«C'est vrai! Je ne te conterai pas de mensonges, Edward est sorti avec un paquet de filles mais il n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Tu sais ces petites bêtes qui ne veulent pas s'engager? C'est comprenable avec son passé et tout et les filles qui lui tournent autour ne sont pas des filles du genre présentable aux parents il faut dire... Bella, il tient beaucoup à toi. Vraiment beaucoup! Je sais que tu es très fatiguée et que tu as cours demain mais ne pars pas! Donne-lui une chance! Tu veux bien?»

«...Ok.»

«Ok?»

«Ok.»

De quoi aurais-je l'air de partir après tout, hein? Dans le fond de moi j'ai la trouille. Si je pars, je n'aurai plus de raison de revenir. La nouvelle Bella qui veut vivre des histoires pour pouvoir en raconter doit comprendre que ce ne sont pas tous des contes de fée, avec un déroulement parfait et une fin prévisible. Il faut prendre des risques. Hier soir je me disais que mon premier baiser était parfait peu importe le contexte du moment et du futur, parce que c'était avec lui. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Ce soir, ce qui compte c'est qu'il veut que je reste, qu'il tient à moi. Les fantômes cachés sous ses couvertures, c'est pour un autre jour. Il m'a demandé que j'apprenne à connaître le vrai Edward avant de connaître l'ancien. Pour que je sois sa Bella, je dois m'offrir tout entière, pas à mon prince charmant, à Edward. À quoi ai-je pensé de vouloir partir? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis dans les toilettes. Je dois maintenant sortir avant qu'ils ne pensent que j'ai des problèmes intestinaux. Ça serait le bouquet! Sortons affronter Rosalie de glace, Emmett le sans filtre...

«Viens que je retouche ton maquillage. Tu verras, on n'y verra que du feu!»

«Merci Alice!»

Nous entrons au salon alors que les quatres autres personnages, un verre à la main, discutent gaiement, ne sachant pas le mini-drame Bella-Edward... à part pour Edward bien sûr qui me regarde intensément et me sourit comme si je lui donnais la lune. Il se dirige vers moi, me serre dans ses bras et me murmure à l'oreille. «Merci de rester.»

«Alors Bella, mon petit doigt me dit que tu es là pour rester comparativement aux cinquantes autres filles (Nous sommes rendus à cinquante! Je comprends ton petit jeu Emmett Cullen, attends-moi dans le détour...), alors j'aimerais vraiment que tu me disent ce que toutes lui trouvent... quand bien sûr vous aurez consommé... ou peut-être ce qu'elles ne lui trouvent pas puisqu'elle ne reste pas!»

Il se trouve tellement drôle!

«Pourquoi? Tu es désespéré à ce point pour avoir besoin de ses trucs? Tu sais, il y a plein de d'info sur internet là-dessus!»

Il me regarde bouche-bée. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Tous éclatent de rire. Même Rosalie me regarde, le pouce en l'air. Finalement, je ne suis pas si fatiguée... ou est-ce les exercices de Renée qui m'ont énergisée (_energize_, merci maman!)?

«En passant Alice, je n'ai pu répondre à tes questions puisqu'Emmett trouve toujours le moyen de parler des _billion of Edward's girls _avant que je puisse placer un mot alors l'île Quentin était magnifique, nous avons passé un après-midi fantastique et nous avons pris plein de photos, tous d'Edward pour ma part parce que je n'ai rien trouvé qui rivalisait avec lui, non je n'ai pas envie de me voir en gros sur son mur, et oui ton goûter était parfait. Ça me fait penser que j'ai faim. On se la fait cette bouffe?»

Emmett éclate de rire en se tapant les genoux.

«Edward, celle-là, parmi tes _billion of girls_ est la meilleure. Ne la lâche surtout pas!»

«Je n'en ai pas l'intention.»

Il se penche et me dit doucement. «Je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir sans me battre pour toi ma Bella. Tu es la seule, il n'y en a jamais eu d'autres. Crois-moi.»

* * *

Bien sûr qu'il est le prince charmant, voyons!

Bon, tous les personnages sont présentés. Le prochain chapitre tournera autour de l'université et de la pièce de théâtre. J'ai hâte!

**Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que veut dire : pure laine. C'est un terme très utilisé ici au Québec pour désigner des résidents nés ici depuis plusieurs générations comparativement aux immigrants et enfants d'immigrants**.

**Petit lexique muscial. En musique, nous définissons le rythme d'une partition musical avec des termes italiens:**

_**Allegressimo : très vite**_

_**Moderato : modérée**_

_**Moderato espressivo : modérée avec beaucoup d'expression**_

_**Tranquillo : tranquille**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous! La vie est belle hein? Pour Bella et Edward aussi... bien ce n'est pas parfait mais qui peut se vanter de vivre chaque moment à la perfection!**

**Bonne lecture chers lecteurs (...lectrices?) et laissez-moi vos commentaires! C'est toujours apprécié!**

**On peut se laisser des suggestions de lecture aussi. Présentement, dans mes innombrables FF entamées, j'adore Hourglass de Bronzehairedgirl620, Lost and Found de Gemmabobella et bien sûr en français, Un amour sans assurance que vous devez tous connaître. Dommage que Odrey-bzh ne lise pas, je lui passerais le message qu'on attend le prochain chapitre...**

**Allez, assez de papotage pour l'instant et passons aux vraies affaires! lol!

* * *

**

Cinq jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, touché, embrassé. Le cinq septième d'une semaine. Je ne savais pas qu'une semaine pouvait être aussi longue. Le début de l'année scolaire est pour moi habituellement une période des plus excitantes de l'année. Rencontrer les professeurs, étudier le plan des cours, anticiper quels seront mes objectifs à court et moyen termes, planifier mon horaire. Pour la première fois l'an passé, j'ai partagé ces moments avec Charlie (...papa). Autant je partage mes joies et mes peines avec ma mère, je n'ai jamais pu partager ma passion des livres avec elle. À part les bouquins portant sur la croissance personnelle, elle n'a aucun mais aucun intérêt à lire. C'est une femme d'action alors, phantasmer sur des vies qui ne nous appartiennent, vautré et immobile dans un lit ou un fauteuil relève d'une perte de temps incommensurable. Avec Charlie, mon entrée à l'université s'est fait sous le signe d'une révélation. Il dévorait mes feuilles de plan de cours, prenant note de certains auteurs qu'il ne connaissait pas, me questionnait sur le déroulement de mes journées. Mon rêve était réalisable, concret mais surtout, il n'était pas vain. Je crois qu'il vivait des moments qu'il aurait voulu faire siens et vivait, à travers moi, une jeunesse non pas dérobée mais mise de côté. Il y a vingt ans, il avait mon âge et contrairement à moi, avait un avenir bien dessiné par le ventre arrondi de ma mère.

Cette année est bien différente. Je ne suis plus la même, je ne vois plus mon avenir en ligne droite presque déjà tracée, je ne vois plus Charlie de la même façon... et il le sent. Il s'implique moins, me laissant plus d'espace pour laisser libre cours à mes réflexions, car réflexions il y a. Ces cours qui me passionnent pourtant ne sont pas ceux que j'aurais dû choisir et je me sens coupable de prendre de ce temps précieux qui nous est prêté pour le mettre à profit d'une passion et non d'une nécessité. Surtout que mon temps est maintenant partagé puisqu'une partie de celui-ci est attribué pour lui, pour ses mains, sa bouche, ses appels.

«Hey! _Beautiful!_ Passé une belle journée?»

Je suis en attente constante de ses coups de fil quotidiens. Je ne peux rien y faire, c'est le seul moment de ma journée qui est hors du temps planifié. Une bouffée d'oxygène dans ce monoxyde de carbone qu'est mon agenda étouffé par l'encre noire de ma plume.

«Bien remplie, je suis morte de fatigue et toi?»

Je le connais depuis peu mais il est si facile à lire que je sais lorsque quelque chose le turlupine. Il hésite, soupire avant de répondre. Ses lèvres sont collées à son téléphone par le son qu'il renvoie dans mon récepteur, cherchant à laisser passer l'émotion aussi bien que les mots. Je le sais incapable de mentir et ne veut pas se plaindre. Ah! Les hommes...

«Bien, bien.»

«Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

«Est-ce que tu remplaces encore Gisèle ce soir?»

«Oui. Mon patron a fait la journée et je ferai de 17h à 21h... on pourrait se voir après?»

Un autre soupir.

«J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup Bella, ça me tue de ne pas te voir. La semaine a été longue...»

«Pour moi aussi.»

«Je sais ma Bella. Ça n'a pas dû être facile avec toutes ces heures à la librairie en plus de l'université. Est-ce que tu crois que Gisèle reviendra bientôt?»

«Ce n'est pas les heures de travail qui me harassent, c'est de ne pas te voir.»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer ma dernière phrase pour ne pas éveiller la peur qui me surveille au tournant. Nous ne nous sommes pas révélés au complet jusqu'à présent, se gardant pour soi-même quelques bribes de sentiment ne sachant pas encore quelles limites il est bon de traverser. M'ennuyer de lui me déchire et je ne sais pas s'il est normal de ressentir cette douleur. C'est comme s'il était trop tôt pour s'attacher à ce point.

«Bella...»

«Mmm?»

«Si tu savais à quel point je me retiens de sauter dans ma voiture pour aller te kidnapper.»

«Vraiment? Je ferais un cas d'étude parfait pour Jasper alors. Syndrome de Stockholm, je m'attacherais totalement et entièrement à mon agresseur.»

Il rit doucement, avec une pointe de tristesse. Il y a définitivement anguille sous roche.

«Ton joug serait doux avec moi...»

«Joug?»

«Un truc lourd en bois que les boeufs portaient comme attelage. C'est l'image utilisée dans la Bible pour illustrer un fardeau, un poids.»

«Dans la Bible? Je ne savais pas que t'y connaissais dans ce domaine...»

«Tu ne connais pas tout de moi _darling_.»

«C'est vrai. Mais j'en sais assez pour sentir que tu n'as pas eu une super belle journée par contre. Tu racontes?»

«Hum!»

«Edward, ça va?»

«..oui. Grosse journée, c'est tout.»

«_Please_, ne me fais pas languir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

«... c'est un paquet de petites choses, rien de grave. Je crois juste que je suis fatigué, le stress et tout. En passant, j'ai reçu la réponse du gouvernement aujourd'hui. La subvention est acceptée!»

Wow! C'est presqu'impossible... Il a envoyé les derniers formulaires il y a à peine deux semaines. Ses tracas viennent peut-être de là...

«Ça été drôlement rapide! Tu pensais avoir une réponse que dans quelques mois! Tanya a-t-elle eu le temps de mettre un timbre sur l'enveloppe?»

Il rit. J'adore l'entendre rire.

«J'aurais préféré attendre quelques mois...»

«Pourquoi?»

«C'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça au téléphone, surtout que tu dois partir bientôt si tu ne veux pas être en retard.»

«J'ai du temps encore!»

C'est trop de non-dits. Comment pense-t-il que je passerai la soirée dans cet état de manque!

«Pas assez Bella. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ta tête de mule sur ce sujet, ok? En passant, j'ai parlé à Jacob pour lui annoncer la nouvelle...»

Bon, il veut vraiment éviter le sujet pour remettre Jacob sur le tapis.

«Ah! Oui? Il devait être content! Il me disait qu'il n'aimait pas être le dernier à s'intégrer au local, il avait peur d'avoir de la difficulté à faire les connections avec les autres intervenants. La chimie comme il dit!»

«Bien à ce que je vois ses peurs n'étaient pas justifiées puisque vous avez l'air à bien vous entendre! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était à la lecture de la pièce lundi soir!»

Ai-je l'impression qu'il me fait une crise de jalousie?

«Pourquoi me parles-tu sur un ton accusateur Edward? Ce n'est simplement pas venu sur le sujet, en fait je croyais que tu étais au courant. Jasper ne te l'avait pas dit?»

«Non.»

«Il y a un problème à ce que Jacob participe à la pièce? Parce que je croyais qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe!»

«Non, pas de problème mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles Bella. Tu m'as raconté de A à Z tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée, ce que Pierre-Oliver a dit et ce qu'Alexandra a répondu et comment un tel a lu son rôle et un autre a joué de son nez et... et... rien sur lui! Il n'aurait pas dû être là lundi! Je lui avais dit de ne pas se présenter, que c'était ton projet, je ne voulais pas qu'il interfère... Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit! Ça m'a fait une belle jambe quand, cet après-midi, il m'a donné ses impressions sur toutes les prestations de la soirée!»

«Désolée...»

Un autre soupir.

«Non, ne soit pas désolée, oublie ça Bella. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est moi qui aurait dû être là de toutes manières. Et merde! C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'ennuyer avec ça.»

«Ça ne m'ennuie pas, au contraire, je sens que tu me caches quelque chose. As-tu parlé avec Jasper? Parce que c'était lui en charge lundi soir pour te remplacer je te rappelle et il n'avait pas l'air mécontent de voir Jacob.»

«Ouais...»

«Edward, dis-moi ce qui se passe!»

J'ai rencontré, le chargé de projet, le travailleur social, le chef du local, l'homme tendre et doux, l'artiste, l'amuseur publique mais le colérique... jamais! Il y a une première à tout!

«Je ne voulais pas que Jacob soit là si je n'y étais pas et qu'il se mêle de la pièce pour y prendre toute la place, s'immisce dans MON projet, s'immisce entre nous deux. Tu aurais dû voir ses yeux briller quand je lui ai demandé de ne pas y aller ce lundi. J'ai vu s'armer son esprit de compétition! Je l'anticipais tellement! Il veut toujours s'approprier ce qui m'appartient, j'en ai marre de ça!»

«J'espère que tu ne me considères pas dans les choses qui t'appartiennent Edward!»

«Non, non, mon amour... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.»

Mon amour... il m'a appelé son amour...

«Bella, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas passer ma colère au téléphone. Pardon.»

Il m'a bien dit mon amour... ai-je rêvé?

«Bella... pardonne-moi... Bella?»

«Heu! Ça va Edward, je comprends... bien pas tout à fait mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu sais. Tu dois me parler, tu dois me dire si ça ne va pas, même si tu es en colère. Je vis avec Charlie, n'oublie pas. Les bougons je connais. (Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire pour alléger l'ambiance quelque peu.) Jasper était-il au courant que tu avais parlé à Jacob?»

«Bien sûr. Quand Jacob m'a dit comment il avait passé une si AGRÉABLE soirée en ta compagnie, j'étais furax et je suis allé directement dans son bureau et je lui ai crié dessus. Il a tout reçu mes frustations de la journée... et elle était à chier! Alors, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé.»

«Oh! Edward...»

«Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu m'attendes ce soir à la fermeture, ok?»

«Ok.»

«Tu seras en retard, je te laisse. À tantôt Bellissima»

Redis-moi mon amour, _my love_.

«Edward?»

«Oui?»

«Je... tu me manques...»

«Bella... ma Bella, tu me manques aussi.»

* * *

Cinq jours. 7200 minutes. Cinq jours sans la toucher, l'embrasser. Le temps ne m'ai jamais paru aussi long. Chaque jour depuis dimanche j'ai cherché un moyen de la voir. Mais le temps, on en a jamais assez, trop de rendez-vous, trop de travail, trop loin. En remplaçant Gisèle cette semaine et avec le début des classes, Bella avait les lignes de son agenda complètement occupées. C'est beaucoup trop pour elle, heureusement que ce n'est que temporaire. Du coup, je comprends Gisèle de ne pas être en mesure d'aligner deux plus deux avec ce qui s'est passé dans la nuit de samedi dernier. C'est tellement étrange qu'elle soit la maman d'Angela, ce petit ange à qui Bella et moi aimerions tellement redonner des ailes. Bella était vraiment sous le choc cette nuit où elle est allée reconduire Angela chez elle. De voir son amie (parce qu'elle la considère comme telle) si forte et drôle au travail, être si faible et dominée à la maison, constater aussi la haine qu'Angela porte pour sa mère... il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans cette maison. Pas de nouvelles depuis... Bon sang! Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'aller voir son thérapeute voir si elle s'était présentée. C'est là que je devrais passer mon temps et non pas à régler des procédures, des factures et encore moins à transiger avec Sénior... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à refaire surface, hein? Aujourd'hui était une de ces journées où il aurait fallu que je reste couché!

Mais ce qui compte c'est que mon ange à moi sera dans mes bras sous peu, ma Bella. Est-ce normal de s'attacher si vite? Lundi, mardi...c'était passable mais à partir de mercredi, j'étais comme un lion en cage. Trois jours et ça y était, irritable, impatient, arrogant. Pauvres patients! Avant de la connaître, je fonctionnais très bien alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? Trop fatigué pour analyser, tout ce que j'ai besoin, c'est d'être près d'elle... le plus vite possible.

Plus qu'un coin de rue! Un stationnement tout près s'il vous plaît, un stationnement tout près s'il vous plaît (parfois ça fonctionne de penser positif)... _Yes!_ Merci mon cher monsieur de partir juste au bon moment, de me laisser votre petit coin de bitume tout chaud juste devant la porte de Forks... Plus que quelques secondes et elle sera là! Est-ce que je l'attends dehors ou j'entre? Elle devrait être seule, son patron étant partie. Parce qu'il me sera impossible de me contenir et je ne voudrais pas la mettre mal à l'aise devant témoins... et merde! J'entre!

Même dos à moi elle est magnifique! Wow! Elle s'est fait un chignon, je l'ai rarement vu avec cette peignure. Son cou dégagé est invitant, ses bras menus, toujours en mouvement, m'appellent et le reste... hummm... même avec ses vieux jeans confortables qui ne moulent rien on devine la longueur et la finesse de ses jambes. Pas de talon pour Bella. Des ballerines bien collées au sol, parfaites pour éviter les chutes. J'aime bien quand une femme porte des talons hauts, je peux me le permettre avec ma grandeur, c'est féminin, c'est... en fait je ne sais pas pouquoi j'aime ça. Mais je préfère Bella sans talon. Parce que c'est elle. Et j'aime elle. Oh! Oui! Je l'aime!

«Hey _Beautiful!_»

Elle se retourne enfin! L'effet qu'elle a sur moi... je me sens devenir mou comme une guenille... juste un regard et j'ai l'estomac qui se serre, des papillons qui virevoltent dans l'abdomen, les genoux qui flanchent...

«EDWARD!»

C'est pourquoi j'aime ma Bella en ballerines. Ça lui donne la grâce et l'agileté pour qu'en deux enjambées, elle soit dans mes bras, la tête enfouie dans mon cou. Je la presse si fort contre moi que j'ai peur de l'étouffer. Mais je ne peux déserrer mon étreinte puisque depuis trois jours je suis en manque. Et le manque je connais. Elle est comme une dose de crack. La touchant enfin, je peux respirer correctement, éviter de trembler et me sentir bien... si bien!

«Bella, Bella, ma Bella...»

«Je comptais les minutes depuis la dernière heure...»

«Mmmm... tu sens bon. Tu me manquais tellement, te toucher, te regarder... j'essayais de t'imaginer mais cette odeur, impossible de la reproduire de mémoire.»

«Toi aussi tu sens bon.»

«Le soleil je crois, hein?»

Elle se détache pour me regarder dans les yeux, les siens brillent. Elle rit. Elle est si belle! Définitivement, je ne laisserai pas Jacob y toucher même d'un cheveu...

«Tu as l'air à aller mieux.»

«Désolé _darling_ pour mon attitude au téléphone. C'était une journée...»

«À chier! Je m'en souviens! Vous avez de ces expressions!»

Ouais, ça ressemblait à ça. Avec son accent, le terme semble un peu moins vulgaire mais j'entends de sa bouche qu'il faudrait peut-être que je surveille mon language!

«Disons que je m'en serais passé. Mais parlons d'autres choses. Tu as terminé?»

«Laisse-moi finir ma caisse et je suis à toi dans cinq petites minutes.»

«Cinq, pas une seconde de plus!»

Son petit rire cristallin résonne pendant qu'elle se dirige vers le fond dans une pièce fermée par une porte. Seul, je fais le tour de la pièce. Je ne me suis jamais attardé ici. C'est vraiment joli. L'ambiance invite au recueillement. Enfant j'adorais lire, toujours plongé dans une histoire. J'étais tellement seul. M'entourer de tous ces livres fait remonter ces sentiments de froid et de tristesse que je ressentais lorsque pour seul compagnie, j'avais les personnes de romans. Dans mon imaginaire, ma mère n'était nulle autre que Madame De Réan, maman de Sophie dans les célèbres romans de la comtesse de Ségur. J'aurais aimé être aussi téméraire et faire toutes les bêtises de cette jeune fille qui, par ses malheurs, pouvait s'approprier l'attention de sa mère. Mon père c'était Lord Glenarvan de l'épopée des enfants du capitaine Grant de Jules Verne. Il était mon modèle, ce que j'imaginais être un père. Aventurier, intelligent, prêt à tout pour le bonheur des enfants, présent de corps et d'esprit... Malheureusement, ces pages bien phrasées n'on pu remplacer ce qui me manquait vraiment. J'ai cherché ailleurs et trouvé bien pire. Définitivement, le retour dans le passé est de mise aujourd'hui. L'odeur de tous ces livres me donnent la nausée. Elle me rappelle Sénior...

«Ça y est, je suis prête! Edward... ça va? Tu as une drôle de couleur!»

«J'ai besoin d'air, on sort d'ici?»

«Où m'emmènes-tu?»

«T'as faim? Je connais un petit resto italien pas très loin.»

«Miam! Ça serait parfait! Je n'ai presque rien avalé de la journée!»

* * *

«Tu viens souvent ici?»

«Assez oui.»

«La serveuse a l'air de te connaître, elle n'arrête pas de te regarder!»

Ce qu'elle est collante! Elle ne le regarde pas, elle le reluque!

«Non, je ne la connais pas.»

«Ah!»

Bon, on ne s'étendra pas sur le sujet de qui a été et qui n'a pas été dans ses draps. Qui aime se comparer aux conquêtes du passé? Pourquoi utilise-t-on le terme conquête d'ailleurs? Ça me rappelle la guerre. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun peuple aime discourir d'avoir été conquis. De se vanter de leurs invasions, les rendant asservis aux yeux du monde. Dans cette ligne de pensée, comme envahisseurs, les peuples conquérants n'aiment non plus penser aux fantômes du passé d'un peuple déjà conquis par d'autres avant eux. Il y a toujours comparaison, renvoyant l'image de leurs faiblesses dans les défaites, de leurs vices dans les victoires. Des allégences obtenues par la force et non par volonté. L'amour et la guerre, diamétralement opposés, ont pourtant beaucoup en commun. Se laisser envahir par une autre âme que la sienne nous asservit dans notre propre corps. On ne peut plus penser unilatéralement, on prend des décisions en fonction de l'autre, on vit ses émotions, ses peurs, ses joies, ses peines. Conquérir une âme pour la faire sienne a pour conséquence de faire face à nos manques, nos limites, nos adversaires... Nous sommes toujours un peu des deux dans une relation et ce qui me fait le plus peur, ce n'est pas d'être sous son emprise mais de ne pas faire le poids devant mes adversaires!

«...»

«Edward, parle-moi! Tu as été silencieux tout au long de trajet. Tu réponds à mes questions comme si j'avais un questionnaire à remplir!»

«Excuse-moi Bella.» Il fait au moins l'effort de sourire à demi, tout en jouant nerveusement avec la serviette de table. «Alors, comment était ta journée?»

«Très bien merci. la tienne?»

« Heu!...»

«À part le terme générique "à chier", est-ce qu'il y a autres choses qui te viennent en tête?»

«Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui toucher la main, invitante, n'attendant que mes caresses. Elle se soulève pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens. Elle est un peu moite, tremblante à la limite.

«J'aimerais au moins que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es si peu heureux d'avoir reçu la méga super bonne nouvelle de la subvention!»

Ces yeux s'agrandissent et me fixent.

«Est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu voles, tues, fraudes, extirpes...?»

«NON!»

«Alors?»

Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile à dire pour hésiter à se confier à moi.

«Bien... j'ai reçu un appel ce matin d'une personne à qui je n'avais pas parlé depuis très longtemps. Une personne pour qui je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affection en fait. C'est une personne influente. Je ne sais pas comment il a su que j'avais fait une demande de subvention, que j'avais mis en branle ce projet mais chose certaine, il a fait jouer ses cordes et mis de la pression à la bonne place et Tadam! J'ai l'argent.»

«Et?»

«Et quoi?»

«Tant mieux! Tu as l'argent, tu peux partir tous tes programmes comme tu avais prévu au départ. Ce n'était pas illégal au moins?»

«Non, tout est en règle. C'est juste que j'ai eu un passe-droit.»

«Même si tu as un passe-droit, tu pourras toujours être fier de ton projet. Prends-le comme une opportunité! Tu l'aurais eu de toutes manières alors...»

«C'est justement! Je n'avais pas besoin de lui! Je me débrouillais très bien seul. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de mes affaires!»

«Est-ce que tu auras des comptes à lui rendre pour ce petit service?»

«Je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne!»

Il est en colère. Très en colère. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée de le forcer à parler. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Je me suis engagée dans des sentiers non balisés, pas de carte, pas de boussole... Ai-je déjà dit que je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation?

«Si ça te dérange autant, peux-tu simplement refuser son offre et laisser libre cours à la procédure?»

«Non! Tout est dans la machine maintenant. Je ne peux rappeler le fonctionnaire responsable de mon dossier et lui dire de laisser faire parce qu'un certain Sénior s'est mis le nez dans des affaires qui ne lui appartenaient pas! Ça ne fait pas de sens et je risquerais de tout perdre!»

«Oh!»

«Oh! Comme tu dis! Alors, je prends les sous, démarre en trombe, lui ferai des remerciements d'usage comme il s'attend à recevoir et voilà! Tout le monde sera content. Sénior sera content, Jasper sera content, Jacob sera content...»

«Alexandra, Pierre-Oliver, Jimmy, Tim, Sarah, Amélie, Benji... Angela... seront aussi très contents Edward!»

Ses épaules raidies par la tension se relâchent. Sa main libre joue en pivot de son coude appuyé sur la table et cours vers son visage pour en couvrir son front et ses yeux. Sa tête reposant maintenant dans la paume de sa main, les épaules tombantes, il semble plus affecté qu'il n'y paraissait. Je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras, lui promettre que tout ira bien. Que je suis là, que personne ne lui fera de mal sans d'abord passer par moi (je sais être vilaine!). Sa voix comme un filet, un soupir, reprend le fil de la conversation.

«Je sais que tu as raison Bella. Je devrais penser aux intérêts de ceux qui ont besoin de nous et oublier ces irritants. Lui et Jacob...»

Sénior est plus grand que nature. J'ai peur de lui demander qui il est. Je ne connais pas grand chose du passé d'Edward à part que ce n'était pas _the most of funny part_... Me révéler son identité mettrait-il son intégrité en jeu? Et si c'était un bandit... Un manipulateur?

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Jacob et toi?»

Sa main se déplace sur sa tempe, dégageant ses iris vertes de son écran.

«Est-ce vraiment important?»

«Plutôt oui. Il a pris en charge le côté _acting_ de la pièce puisque je travaillerai principalement sur la mise-en-scène alors... lui et moi travailleront en proximité.Je ne veux pas travailler avec des squelettes dans le placard. S'il y a quelque chose de grave le concernant, j'aimerais bien être au courant.»

Il me regarde intensément, toujours appuyé sur sa paume, son autre main dessinant des ronds sur mon poignet.

«J'ai peur de lui...»

«_Why??_»

«Qu'il te ravisse de ma main.»

«Je ne comprends pas...»

«J'ai peur de te perdre.»

«Tu as peur que je me détourne de toi et que je me tourne vers lui?»

Il ne répond pas. Il me regarde, les yeux un peu mouillés par toute ses émotions. Il hoche la tête. Mon coeur ne peut plus supporter cette souffrance, cette attente qui m'a ravagée depuis cinq jours. Je quitte ma chaise, faisant fi des observateurs et m'assieds sur ses genous pour le serrer dans mes bras. Nous nous étreignons tendrement en se murmurant des promesses de fidélité.

«Rentrons à la maison mon amour. Je n'en peux plus de cette table qui nous sépare.»

Mon amour... ce petit mot qui efface tout ressentiment, toute crainte.

«La maison c'est chez toi ou chez moi?»

Il rit doucement.

«Chez moi _silly_!»

«Hey! Ne me traite pas de _silly_. Et c'est moi qui est anglophone ici!»

«Je ne peux emprunter des mots de ta langue?»

«Oui... mais pas _silly_ quand tu t'adresses à moi!»

Il rit franchement maintenant.

«Merci d'être patiente Bella. Il n'y a que toi pour me faire sourire aujourd'hui.»

* * *

Sur le chemin nous conduisant à «notre chez-nous» (ça sonne bien!), je lui partage les faits saillants de la semaine. Les cours, les livres que j'aurai à lire, les séminaires à prévoir, Charlie dans son rôle de nouveau père. Il écoute et place des commentaires à propos. Son air est plus léger, moins grave. Une fois la porte de son appartement fermée, il m'attaque littéralement, me prenant dans ses bras pour nous laisser choir en duo sur son canapé. Il me prend le visage entre ses mains et explore avec ses pouces les contours de ma mâchoire. Avec une douceur infinie, il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'est pas suffisant, je veux plus. J'approfondis notre baiser, le rendant plus urgent, plus passionné. Je l'entends gémir comme une invitation à ne pas arrêter. Il me caresse d'une main les cheveux et de l'autre le dos, pudiquement, sans chercher à explorer mon intimité. Je me détache tranquillement de son étreinte pour me plonger dans la fenêtre de son âme, ses merveilleux yeux verts. Il n'est pas prudent de se perdre dans des baisers qui dirigent mes émotions directement dans cette intimité non explorée. Des émotions que je ne suis pas prête à partager encore.

«Ça me plaît bien que tu sois jaloux un peu.»

«Tu fais erreur Bella!»

«Oh!»

«Pas un peu, je suis très jaloux!»

«C'est toi que je vais traiter de _silly_ Edward!»

«Tu peux parce que je suis totalement, complètement et pathétiquement jaloux de Jacob Black.»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée.

«Edward! Qui parle ici! L'homme au passé jonché de dames? Regarde-moi! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me trouves...merci de l'avoir trouvé (avec petit clin d'oeil à l'appui), mais je suis bien placée pour te dire que je ne suis pas vraiment le genre à être la mire de la gent masculine!»

Il lève le doigt en l'air, m'arrêtant dans mes propos.

«Premièrement, je n'ai aucune habileté à séduire les femmes. Se sont elles qui sont toujours venues à moi. Souviens-toi la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré... ok, n'y pense pas trop tout de même, un peu blessant pour mon égo.» Je me souviens avoir rencontré un dieu grec personnifié... il était peut-être un peu incohérent... je saisis un peu ce qu'il veut dire mais j'étais pire alors... «Black est le spécialiste de la chasse, pas moi. Deuxièmement, tu es magnifique, une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais vues (je me sens devenir rouge tomate!). Tu es intéressante, drôle, intense. Tu ne te vois pas telle que tu es, tu ne voies pas les hommes te regarder! Plutôt agaçant compte tenu que si je les remarque, c'est que je suis avec toi!» Il me regarde avec un regard amusé, le sourcil gauche relevé. «Troisièmement, Jacob adore la compétition, le challenge. Nous étions très bons amis au départ mais cette amitié s'est effritée avec le temps. Il fallait toujours qu'il parte avec une fille avant moi sinon il faisait la gueule jusqu'à notre prochaine escapade, qu'il se vante des hôtels quatre étoiles qu'il réservait, des restaurants cinq fourchettes qu'il fréquentait, usant de son titre de docteur à outrance, me balançant constamment son salaire dans les troix chiffres au visage. J'ai toujours essayé de ne pas me laisser porter par ces futilités mais j'ai ma fierté!» Il devient plus grave. «J'ai saisi son regard quand il t'a vu la première fois.»

Je passe d'un oeil à l'autre, cherchant à découvrir ce qu'il n'a pas fini de dire.

«Il te veut!»

«Quoi?! Voyons Edward!»

«Il me l'a dit!»

«Comment?»

«Pas directement, mais je sais comment son cerveau travaille. Et je ne parle pas de celui qui se trouve dans son crâne mais celui dans son pantalon!»

C'est à se rouler par terre. C'est le monde des hommes? Passer d'une femelle à l'autre? Jouer à celui qui est le plus fort? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il me veuille?

«J'ai remarqué son côté _flirt!_ Je ne suis pas si naïve Edward! Il est comme ça avec tout ce qui marche à l'oestrogène! Personnellement ça me rebute. De toutes manières, pour entretenir une relation entre un homme et une femme, pour que cette relation existe, il doit y a avoir l'accord des deux parties? Et je ne parle pas de celles dans le pantalon!» Il éclate de rire. «Il est gentil et il sera surement un bon collègue mais il n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Alors la question est réglée, ok?»

«Humm!»

«S'il te plaît!»

«Il te rebute, hein?» Il a maintenant le visage fendu d'une oreille à l'autre. Ce qu'il est beau! «Comme ça il s'occupera de la partie _acting_ de la pièce?»

«Oui et il sera très bon et utile. La première lecture était bien car pour la plupart, ils n'ont jamais fait de théâtre. Mais ils auront besoin de directions et je ne pourrai m'occuper de tous individuellement.»

«Mais je serai là les prochaines fois...»

«On ne sera pas trop de trois!»

«Bon, il faudra bien que je travaille avec lui.» Il est fier! Et il dit que c'est que Jacob Black qui aime la compétition... «Alors, prête pour les auditions lundi soir?»

«Ça sera difficile de départager les rôles mais j'ai déjà une petite idée de la répartition...»

«Vraiment?»

«Han, han!»

«Wow! C'est super!»

«Je suis excitée, les jeunes étaient tellement pris par le jeu. Ils posaient plein de questions. Personne ne manquait à l'appel. Il y avait même des nouveaux visages!»

«Je sais, Jasper m'a dessé la liste. Je les connais pour la plupart. Tu as raison tu sais de me faire focusser sur eux plutôt que sur moi avec la subvention et tout.»

«C'est facile quand tu n'es pas engagé émotionnellement parlant. Tu t'es réconcilié avec Jasper?»

«Non.»

«Tu devrais.»

«Je sais Bellissima. Demain. Pour l'instant c'est que nous deux. Embrasse-moi _my love_.»

C'est si bien demandé...

«Edward...»

«Mmm?»

«C'est étrange, c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis longtemps!»

«Pareil pour moi _darling_. On se connaît depuis quoi? Deux semaines? Pourtant tu occupes toute la place ici (il me montre son coeur). C'est nouveau, j'ai de la difficulté à composer avec ces sentiments.»

Moi je compose très bien. Une oeuvre magistrale! S'il savait toute la musique qu'il a fait jouer à mon coeur... Une petite démonstration s'impose. En lui prenant la main, je la dirige au-dessus de mon sein et l'y pose en appuyant fermement sur celle-ci à l'aide des deux miennes. Son regard est intense, je sais mon geste aventureux.

«Tu sens comme il bat fort? Je trouve que tu joues bien avec le mien. Beaucoup plus que tu penses.»

Nous nous perdons l'un dans l'autre. Lui n'osant pas bouger de peur de faire un geste déplacé, moi prostrée dans un mélange d'émotions de désir, d'amour, de gêne.

«Tu veux bien me parler de ce Sénior?»

Il se jette sur mes lèvres, les occupant à autre chose que de parler et poser des questions qui l'embêtent. Il quitte mes lèvres pour poser sa bouche près de mon oreille, me donnant de légers baisers dans mon cou. Puis en me murmurant...

«Bella... tu me tueras...»

«Désolée!»

«Ne le soit surtout pas. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser?» Il s'arrête de parler, le temps de continuer son chemin aller-retour entre la base de mon cou et mon lobe. «Le nom complet de Sénior est Edward Sénior Masen.»

Je le force à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Edward? Ça ne peut être le fruit du hasard. Des Edward ne courent pas les rues par ici.

«Avant d'être adopté, mon nom était Edward Junior Masen.»

«Ton père!»

«Biologique seulement. Il ne porte plus officiellement ce titre depuis mes quatorze ans mais dans les faits, il n'a jamais mérité le porter.»

«Tu ne lui avais pas parlé depuis?»

«Depuis mes quinze ans, lorsque je lui ai annoncé qu'officiellement je serais un Cullen et que je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il me reparle, me suive, pense à moi. De mon côté, je lui ai promis de faire de même et de ne jamais lui demander un sous.»

Wow! C'est jeune pour prendre de telles décisions...

«Merci Edward!»

«Pourquoi mon amour?»

«De me faire confiance. Je l'apprécie. Tu ne veux pas entendre tous les scénarios que je me suis contruite! Entres autres, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas déjà eu un lien avec la mafia ou quelqu'organisation illicite... Bien que je sois un peu soulagée que ce ne soit pas le cas, je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu as vraiment eu une journée à chier!»

Il me regarde surpris de mon envolée et éclate de rire.

Je ne peux pas me plaindre parce qu'aujourd'hui, l'homme dont je suis désespérément amoureuse m'a appelé son amour quatre fois (dont une fois en anglais). Il m'a dit qu'il était jaloux (ce n'est pas rien!), que j'étais dans son coeur (bien au chaud!) alors... je peux mourir maintenant. (C'est une expression _for sure_!)

Et ce n'est pas ses lèvres qui dévorent les miennes à l'instant? Mmmm! Définitivement, ma journée à moi est loin, très loin d'être à chier!


	18. Chapter 18

**Désolée! Ça été un peu long... Un peu moins de temps, un peu moins de mots mais tout autant de passion dans mes propos. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

«Salut à tous! Silence s'il vous plaît!... On peut avoir un peu de silence?»

Ils sont complètement déchaînés! On se croirait à la polyvalente et non parmi une bande de décrocheurs, drogués, abusés, désabusés. Qui aurait cru que ce projet aurait autant de succès! Jasper ne m'avait pas dit l'ampleur qu'avait pris Cyrano... Il faut dire que je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps avec mon histoire de Jacob-séduit-Bella-et-tu-ne-m'en-as-rien-dit... Ce que je peux être épuisant avec mes mélodrames, pauvre Jasper! J'ai la chance d'avoir un pote compréhensif qui me soutient dans mes moments totalement "oestrogènes"! Sans lui, rien que des samedis soir enfermé dans mon appartement, pas de tape dans le dos quand j'ai un cas difficile à l'hôpital, pas de projet, pas d'Alice (quoique...), pas de Bella (Hummm! Bella...). Je dois la lune à Jasper pour elle... et je lui ai quand même donné de la merde à cause de Black. Parlant du loup, il a le dos bien droit ce soir... et les yeux un peu trop concentrés sur Bella... enfin sur le bas du dos de Bella... Edward, prends sur toi!

Je dois me concentrer sur la pièce et non sur le cas Black. Mince, je n'ai même pas assez de chaises pour tous! Ils sont plus de... dix-neuf, vingt... vingt-trois! La plupart des visages me sont familiers mais il y en a d'autres totalement inconnus... Comme ce grand garçon dans le fond, il ne cadre avec aucun groupe que je connais! Pourvu que le mélange s'harmonise sans coupure, sans bavure.

«À ce que j'entends, vous êtes dans une super forme! Pour la majorité on se connaît, pour les autres je suis Edward, responsable du local. À part traîner ici, je suis Travailleur Social à l'hôpital à temps partiel en pédiatrie, c'est à dire avec les enfants. J'en ai déjà parlé mais pour ceux qui n'étaient pas à mes rencontres précédentes je veux souligner que mon rôle ainsi que des autres intervenants que vous côtoierez, n'est pas de vous traquer au compte de la DPJ _(Département de la Protection de la Jeunesse)_, de la police ou de votre famille. Nous voulons donner une alternative à des jeunes comme vous de s'intégrer à la communauté. Nous ne sommes pas ici par obligation mais par choix. On croit que vous pouvez faire une différence dans la société et nous sommes là pour donner un coup de pouce, vous donnez la possibilité de définir vos capacités, vos talents, vos buts et objectifs. Nous sommes ici aussi pour vous aider à surmonter des épreuves, vous soutenir dans des moments difficiles.

Ce local, nous voulons que vous l'occupiez, que vous le fassiez vôtre. On veut qu'il devienne un endroit où il fait bon traîner, un endroit pour explorer votre créativité. Plusieurs avenues sont possibles. Nous donnons nos suggestions, vous donnez les vôtres. Il y a aura toujours un intervenant, appelé "Ivé", présent aux heures d'ouverture pour vous écouter, épauler, conseiller. Vous êtes libres de nous parler de n'importe quoi. Nous sommes ici pour vous... sans aucun tabou, aucun jugement.

Mais avant toutes choses, je veux vous entretenir d'un sujet très important que vous détestez aborder. Si on veut vivre ensemble, se sentir en sécurité et respecté, nous avons à suivre des règles. C'est la vie! Un code de vie est affiché à l'entrée. Je veux mettre l'attention sur deux des conditions à suivre qui ont pour conséquence l'expulsion immédiate et irrévocable du local si elles ne sont pas respectées : aucune arme sous aucune forme ne sera tolérée entre ces quatre murs, aucune consommation ou de possession de drogue ou d'alcool. Compris? Alors voilà! C'était le petit discours de la rentrée.

Ce soir est le grand soir des auditions pour la pièce Cyrano. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait pas mal de talent parmi vous et qu'il ne sera pas facile d'attribuer les rôles. Alors je vais vous remettre entre les mains de Bella, la metteur en scène, qui vous expliquera la procédure. Je sais que vous n'êtes plus capable d'en entendre pour ce soir parce que j'ai trop parlé mais avant de me fermer le clapet je voudrais vous présenter les Ivés présents ici ce soir.»

Des petits rires fusent, nerveux maintenant d'avoir entendu le mot audition. J'ai vu leurs expressions changer lorsque mon discours a bifurqué sur la pièce. Ils sont présents pour celle-ci ce soir, pour donner un peu d'eux-mêmes et non pour recevoir des services.

En me tournant vers mon équipe, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un élan de fierté de les avoir à mes côtés. Ils sont tous compétents et ont le coeur à la bonne place... (même Jacob, il faut quand même que je le reconnaisse). Nous avons tous l'objectif d'embellir la vie de ces jeunes qui n'ont pas un début d'existence facile. Bella me regarde droit dans les yeux, mal à l'aise des quarante-six yeux qui la fixent parce que première dans la file. Elle déteste vraiment avoir l'attention. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil pour désamorcer le coup et elle sourit, une teinte rosée aux joues.

«Je crois que vous l'avez tous croisé, Bella sera la metteur en scène. Elle étudie en littérature et je vous dis tout de suite qu'elle est québécoise par son père mais a habité aux États-Unis jusqu'à l'année dernière. C'est pourquoi l'accent...» Je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre notre relation claire aux yeux de tous... pour éviter la jeune testostérone de s'exprimer en premier lieu et celle de Black ensuite... «Ah! Et en passant c'est MA Bella, pas touche ok?»

«Je le savais Ed! Ah! Ah! Ey! T'es menteur, tu m'as dit que c'était pas ta blonde!»

«Ouais, c'est vrai ça!»

C'est le délire général. On entend des commentaires en vrac, des rires, des ooouuuuu! Ça déride l'atmosphère, j'adore... et voir la tête de Jacob, ça vaut des milliers de dollars!

«J'ai pas menti, c'était pas ma blonde quand on s'est vu Tim!»

«À ce qu'on voit, ça parle pas juste de Cyrano en dehors des lundis soirs, hein?»

«Ok, je pourrais passer la soirée à parler de Bella mais on doit passer aux autres si on veut avoir le temps de vous faire passer tous!» Je leur fait un clin d'oeil de connivence. «Jacob et moi s'occuperons des acteurs pour le _coaching_. Jacob est médecin à l'hôpital de Trois-Rivières et sera présent au local trois fois par semaine pour occuper sa fonction première avec vous. Il débutera dans quelques semaines, le temps d'organiser et d'acheter le matériel. Donc, test de dépistage, examens, prescriptions, informations, Jacob sera là pour ça.»

Avant de passer à Jasper, je croise le regard pénétrant de Jacob. Encore plus noirs que d'ordinaire, ses yeux ne disent rien de très gentil. Je passe rapidement à mon ami, sourire en coin, qui a très bien compris mon jeu.

«Jasper est partenaire avec moi pour l'ensemble du projet. Il sera responsable du département des plaintes. Vous êtes mécontents des Ivés, du déroulement des choses, vous contactez Jasper. Il est psychologue, il a la patience d'entendre vos jérémiades et etc., il en a vu d'autres. Il tient aussi les cordons de la bourse alors si vous avez une activité en tête, des achats à faire, c'est lui qui donne le ok pour libérer l'argent.»

«Les capotes, ça rentre-tu dans votre budget?»

C'est le rire général. La voix d'Angela se détache du groupe.

«Pourquoi Tim, tu as fait des caniches avec les tiennes ?»

Hilarité totale. Jay, son copain de droite de rétorquer.

«Ouais Tim, essaye pas de nous impressionner, _anyway_ s'ils achètent ça en vrac, ils ne placeront pas une commande spéciale pour des formats miniatures!»

Bon! On s'éloigne encore du sujet principal.

«Tim, tu viendras me voir si tu as un problème de ravitaillement, ok?»

Il lève le pouce en l'air en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas dupe. Il a besoin de cette attention mais il a surtout besoin de la mienne.

«Alors, on continue...»

* * *

Il y a encore plus de jeunes que la semaine dernière. Incroyable! Il sera difficile de choisir Cyrano. Ayant presque terminé les auditions pour les rôles masculins, deux choix s'imposent. Entre Frédéric et Jérémie, la ligne qui fait la différence est mince. Par un sonnet, un alexandrin, ils m'ont littéralement chavirée. Aucune fausse note. Du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres, leur texte coulait comme l'eau d'une rivière. Passionné ou torturé, Cyrano a pris le visage de jeunes adolescents aux traits délicats et proportionnés, blond ou châtain. Sans cape et sans épée, ils m'ont transportée dans une autre époque, celle des chevaliers. Avec Fred, j'ai oublié qu'il y avait une table et quatre autres Ivés (dont Edward!) dans la salle. J'étais hors du temps et de l'espace, me concentrant sur les vers qu'il récitait et les mouvements qui le portaient afin de lui donner la réplique.

_CYRANO  
Tournez les talons, maintenant. _

_MOI  
Mais... _

_CYRANO  
Tournez ! -Ou dites-moi pourquoi vous regardez mon nez. _

_MOI  
Je... _

_CYRANO  
...Est-ce un phénomène ? _

_MOI  
Mais d'y porter les yeux, j'avais su me garder ! _

_CYRANO  
Et pourquoi, s'il vous plaît, ne pas le regarder ? _

_MOI  
J'avais... _

_CYRANO  
Il vous dégoûte alors ? _

_MOI  
Monsieur... _

_CYRANO  
Malsaine Vous semble sa couleur ? _

_MOI  
Monsieur ! _

_CYRANO  
Sa forme, obscène ? ..._

Jérémie, lui, m'a joué de la rime comme un morceau classique tout droit sorti du baroque. Violons en trame de fond, Vivaldi aurait-il choisi? D'une cadence rythmée, comme par coups d'archet, récita pied sur pied sans heurt, sans jamais se tromper, l'envolée descriptif du fidèle et légendaire appendice de Cyrano.

_MOI  
Attendez ! Je vais lui lancer un de ces traits !...  
Vous.... vous avez un nez... heu... un nez... très grand. _

_CYRANO  
Très. _

_MOI  
Ha ! _

_ CYRANO  
C'est tout ?... _

_MOI  
Mais... _

_CYRANO  
Ah ! non ! c'est un peu court, jeune homme !_

_..._

Après ces deux prestations incroyables et stupéfiantes, connaissant le manque total d'expérience de nos jeunes comédiens, il ne restait que Tim. Surprise qu'il se soit mis sur la liste des auditions, j'ai attendu avec impatience sa prestation. Anticipant qu'elle serait probablement clownesque comme il l'est au quotidien, je me voyais rire un bon coup avant de débattre entre Fred et Jérémie, lequel deviendrait Cyrano. _My God! What was this?_ Bien que la ferveur de Fred et que le frottement du crin sur le violon de Jérémie ont fait vibrer mes cordes, Tim, mieux qu'un coup d'archet s'est révélé être mon coup de coeur. Tim a plus qu'un nez, il a du flair. Il a choisi un extrait qui lui ressemble, prônant la liberté comme vertu supérieure avec un trait de tristesse et une pointe de douleur. Il a su être fort et aimant à la fois, avoir plus de 30 ans alors qu'il n'en a pas encore 20. Je ne voyais plus le petit chef de bande rustre et mal engueulé mais un personnage profond au verbe émouvant.

_CYRANO  
Et que faudrait-il faire ?  
Chercher un protecteur puissant, prendre un patron,  
Et comme un lierre obscur qui circonvient un tronc  
Et s'en fait un tuteur en lui léchant l'écorce,  
Grimper par ruse au lieu de s'élever par force ?  
Non, merci. Dédier, comme tous ils le font,  
Des vers aux financiers ? se changer en bouffon  
Dans l'espoir vil de voir, aux lèvres d'un ministre, ...  
Travailler à se construire un nom  
Sur un sonnet, au lieu d'en faire d'autres ?  
Non,Merci ! Ne découvrir du talent qu'aux mazettes ?  
Etre terrorisé par de vagues gazettes,  
Et se dire sans cesse : "Oh, pourvu que je sois  
Dans les petits papiers du Mercure François ?"...  
Non, merci ! Calculer, avoir peur, être blême,  
Préférer faire une visite qu'un poème,  
Rédiger des placets, se faire présenter ?  
Non, merci ! non, merci ! non, merci !  
Mais... chanter, Rêver, rire, passer, être seul, être libre,  
Avoir l'oeil qui regarde bien, la voix qui vibre,  
Mettre, quand il vous plaît, son feutre de travers,  
Pour un oui, pour un non, se battre, -ou faire un vers !  
Travailler sans souci de gloire ou de fortune,  
A tel voyage, auquel on pense, dans la lune !  
N'écrire jamais rien qui de soi ne sortît,  
Et modeste d'ailleurs, se dire : mon petit,  
Sois satisfait des fleurs, des fruits, même des feuilles,  
Si c'est dans ton jardin à toi que tu les cueilles !  
Puis, s'il advient d'un peu triompher, par hasard,  
Ne pas être obligé d'en rien rendre à César,  
Vis-à-vis de soi-même en garder le mérite,  
Bref, dédaignant d'être le lierre parasite,  
Lors même qu'on n'est pas le chêne ou le tilleul,  
Ne pas monter bien haut, peut-être, mais tout seul ! ..._

J'étais tellement prise par son personnage que je n'ai pas senti la larme se faire un chemin sur ma joue. Je n'avais que deux sens en fonction, la vue et l'ouïe. Mes yeux rivés sur Tim, je n'attendais qu'une réplique succède à une autre. Il venait de nous montrer ses tripes, sa raison d'être dans la rue. Mettre sa casquette de travers, se battre pour un oui ou un non, garder son jardin, si modeste soit-il, ne rien devoir à personne... Aurait-il, comme Cyrano, été abandonné par sa mère pour quelque fâcheux trait hors du commun? Tim a été grand ce soir, et courageux.

Une main caresse doucement mon visage, effaçant le sillon mouillé du revers d'un pouce. Je sens le picotement caractéristique de son contact. Je me tourne vers Edward et nos regards se soudent. Je lis en lui l'émotion du moment qui m'habite. Je voudrais le remercier de m'avoir forcé la main à faire partie de l'équipe, de partager avec lui cette belle aventure qui débute. Ce moment en valait mille. Pour ces jeunes, c'est l'éclosion de quelque chose qui sommeille en eux, et je participe au processus. N'est-ce pas merveilleux? J'ai participé à plusieurs pièces de théâtre mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... ils sont plus qu'amateurs mais les trois dernières auditions étaient si intenses!

«Hé!» Edward s'est approché de moi pour garder notre conversation aussi intime que possible malgré Jacob, Jasper et Élyse à nos côtés.

«Hé!»

«Ça va Bellissima?»

«Oui... Intense, hein?»

«Incroyable! Je ne pensais pas que Tim avait ça en lui...» Je suis incapable de détacher mon regard du sien. Un besoin d'ancrage à la réalité, à leur réalité si loin de la mienne. Edward peut me connecter à elle.

«Edward?»

«Mmm?»

«Est-ce que tu connais son histoire?»

«Non. Je ne le connais que depuis un an environ.»

«Ta vue d'ensemble?»

«Il est le chef de la gang du centre. Il est majeur mais je ne sais pas quel âge. Je ne lui connais pas d'attache, copine, parents ou autre. Peu scolarisé, il peut paraître un peu simple mais c'est un fin renard qui obtient habituellement ce qu'il veut. Il ne pourrait être à cette position d'autorité s'il n'était pas stratège. Mais il a quelque chose de différent, un genre de code d'éthique, un sens de l'honneur qu'on retrouve dans la mafia italienne par exemple mais peu dans les rues. Il demande beaucoup d'attention, tu as dû le remarquer, mais n'aime pas être le centre... enfin j'étais surpris qu'il s'expose intimement en public tu sais!»

«Il est...» Je ne trouve pas les mots pour expliquer ce que je viens de voir en Tim ce soir. C'est un peu ce que j'ai ressenti avec Angela un certain jeudi soir... De la souffrance camouflée sous une couche de rudesse. Une force tranquille et contrôlée qui peut émerger à tout moment, sans crier gare.

«Cyrano?»

«Définitivement!»

«Je suis d'accord avec toi.»

Et il est temps que je regarde les autres à la table qui semblent un peu mal à l'aise de notre petit cocus.

«Vos impressions?»

Jacob prend la parole, professionnel, jouant du crayon sur la table. Je me sens à un examen d'embauche d'une compagnie hautement lucrative, cherchant l'employé qui nous fera gagner le gros lot.

«C'est certain que côté technique, ils sont tous pourris. Ça faisait presque mal aux yeux! Mais je dois donner le crédit aux trois derniers qui se sont démarqués de la masse. Frédéric et Jérémie ont été très biens, très justes dans leur jeu. Physiquement, Frédérique n'impose pas assez. Je crois que Jérémie serait le choix parfait. Il est docile aussi, donc plus apte à se laisser contrôler. Tom était un peu trop intense à mon goût, ce qu'il semble être aussi dans la vie. Ce serait l'enfer travailler avec lui.»

Définitivement un examen d'embauche...

«Merci Jacob, Jasper?»

«Je suis de l'avis de Jake. Les trois derniers étaient très bons et c'est vrai que Jérémie a un profil psychologique plus stable. Je ne connais pas du tout Frédéric. Ça pourrait être risqué de lui donner un grand rôle s'il est instable ou décompense régulièrement.»

J'ai l'impression que la table sur laquelle nous nous appuyons pour se parler s'étend vers l'infini, comme si mes compatriotes s'éloignaient, me laissant toute petite et seule au milieu d'eux. Je parle Cyrano et ils me répondent _business_... ce n'est pas mon langage!

«Élyse?»

«J'ai bien aimé Tim. Il m'a complètement chamboulée à vrai dire! Mais c'est pas fou ce que Jacob et Jasper mettent de l'avant. Ça pourrait être tout un contrat de travailler avec lui! Je suis d'accord que Jérémie serait le meilleur choix.»

Edward me prend la main sous la table et la serre doucement. Je me tourne vers lui, cherchant à comprendre mon incompréhension. Il me sourit et s'adresse à moi.

«Et vous Bella Swann, passionnée des mots et de Cyrano, metteur en scène, quel sera votre choix suivant ces _suggestions_?»

«Humm... Je dois vous dire que je suis un peu surprise par vos remarques. En fait, je suis assise ici dans le but d'auditionner pour trouver Cyrano et Christian et non la personne la plus malléable qui nous donnera le moins de trouble possible. Si je me rappelle bien, nous sommes dans un centre de délinquants et le but est de leur donner un peu d'espoir et non à s'attribuer un succès en bout de ligne. Je dois être honnête avec vous. Mon but avec cette pièce-ci n'est pas de la monter à la perfection mais bien de démontrer à ces jeunes qu'il n'y a pas juste du laid dans la vie, qu'ils peuvent accomplir quelque chose de grand et qu'ils ont un potentiel, qu'ils font partie d'un tout, peu importe d'où ils arrivent. Ils n'étaient pas TOUS POURRIS techniquement! Je les ai trouvé dans l'ensemble courageux et sensibles dans leur jeu. Ils ont été généreux et uniques. Jérémie, Frédéric et Tim ont été incroyables! J'en suis presque tombée de ma chaise... c'est ce que vous dites en français, hein?»

La tension que j'avais créée au début du discours se dissipe peu à peu.

«C'est définitivement Tim qui serait le meilleur Cyrano. Personnellement, j'ai vu ce Rostand trois fois par des troupes professionnelles et semi-professionnelles et pas un Cyrano n'est venu me décrocher une larme comme Tim l'a fait ce soir. Sans nez, sans costume... Je crois qu'il est un Cyrano moderne et qu'il habite complètement le personnage.»

Jacob se penche vers moi comme un père le ferait en parlant à sa fille. «C'est un beau discours de vouloir tous les sauver de leur marasme social mais tu n'as aucune expérience avec eux. Tim prend le contrôle ici? Aucun autre jeune ne pourra profiter de la scène. Je comprends Bella que tu suis tes instincts d'artiste, j'ai aussi vu Cyrano sur scène, en fait j'ai joué Cyrano et Tim n'était pas le meilleur, crois-moi! J'ai vu mieux! Tu n'étais juste pas dans la bonne salle, au bon moment.»

Quel culot! «Tu parles de toi?»

«Entre autres!» Jasper et Élyse éclatent de rire.

Edward élève sa voix au-dessus de tous. «Désolé de briser ta bulle mon Jake mais j'étais dans la salle ce soir là... et je trouve quand même que Tim a été fantastique!»

Les rires reprennent de plus belle. Jacob sourit platement, frustré.

«On reprend notre sérieux, la soiré n'est pas terminée. Il y a Roxane à trouver. Je suis metteur en scène et non pas intervenante sociale ou membre de la gestapo. Je ne cherche pas des alliés mais des acteurs. Mon avis est que Tim serait Cyrano et que Frédéric serait un parfait Christian. Il est plein de finesse _and a really nice guy_ (bien sûr, il faut que je rougisse en avouant que je trouve ce jeune beau garçon, _Gosh_ Bella!), ce qui est un atout pour ce rôle. Je verrais bien Jérémie dans De Guiche.»

«Je crois que tu fais un mauvais choix mais c'est toi le _boss_ Bella! Prendre Frédéric pour faire Christian parce que tu le trouves _cute_ n'est pas un bon critère non plus...»

Je vais mourir de honte... j'ai l'air d'une _teenager full hormonal_...

«Black, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit! (Wow! Mon français s'améliore pour vrai! Avez-vous entendu le débit de mon élocution? Non mais! Il n'a pas à me faire passer pour une minette! "Mets ça dans ta pipe" _Black_ Hé! Hé! On est québécoise ou on ne l'est pas!) Il est plein de FINESSE et BON ACTEUR ce qui fait de lui un excellent candidat. En plus, il est MIGNON, ce qui lui offre un atout pour le rôle de Christian.»

«J'approuve!»

«Merci Élyse! Solidarité féminine.»

«Sur les deux aspects que Bella a apportés, il est bon acteur et vraiment très mignon!» Elle ne rougit pas elle quand elle dit ça! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive!

«Ok, ça va, nous avons compris le principe! On passe à autres choses?»

«Jaloux Cullen?»

«Ta gueule Black!»

«Je fais deux suggestions. Première, on trouve notre Roxane et on leur fait jouer un bout de la scène du balcon pour voir la magie qui s'opère entre eux. Deuxième, Edward rencontre individuellement les acteurs des rôles principaux pour leur expliquer les conséquences de leur implication et le besoin de leur engagement physique et psychologique.»

Les narines de Jacob ont doublé de volume. Il n'est pas habitué à se faire répondre par une femme... macho Jacob Black?

«C'est ta pièce Bella alors fais ce que tu crois qui est le mieux. Tu as raison pour l'objectif que l'on s'est fixé, il ne faut pas dérailler. Nous serons tous là pour t'appuyer si les pratiques dérapent.»

«Merci Jasper!»

* * *

Elle semble fragile et émotionnelle mais elle peut être si forte. Elle a tenu tête à Black, ce n'est quand même pas rien! Je le sais affecté par notre engagement à Bella et moi. Maudite compétition! Il a toujours voulu ce que je voulais... plus vite et en mieux si c'était possible. Pourquoi? C'est comme si c'était mon frère cosmique et que nous avions les mêmes aspirations, les mêmes talents, les mêmes goûts mais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour nous deux. Comme deux chiens affamés devant un seul bol de croquettes. Le plus fort se sert en premier pendant que l'autre attend pour prendre son reste. Mais l'amour, ça ne se calcule pas en croquettes pour chien! Les sentiments de Bella ne sont pas la saveur du jour pour faire baver le canin! Pas question d'entrer dans son jeu.

Je l'aime tellement! Et encore plus après ce soir. Elle est... parfaite... pas parfaite, parfaite mais... pour moi oui. Elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu chez une autre personne. Intègre et humble (comme Jasper), drôle et sensible (comme Alice et Emmett), passionnée (comme moi!). Et elle est terriblement belle et sexy et elle ne s'en doute même pas! Les garçons qui ont passé devant nous ce soir ont tourné de l'oeil un peu. C'est que Bella a une voix envoûtante avec cet accent du sud, additionné d'un sourire à faire plier les genoux... Je sais que Tim n'est pas insensible à son charme, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il suivra à la lettre ce qu'elle lui demandera. Bien qu'un monde les sépare, ils ont sensiblement le même âge... Bella ne le voit pas mais Tim oui.

Elle me tire de ma rêverie en appuyant sa paume sur ma cuisse pour attirer mon attention. Elle attire malheureusement plus que mon attention. Je ne fais que sentir cette main et cette chaleur. Dangereux! Je prends sa main dans la mienne avant que mes rêveries ne reviennent mais cette fois codées 18 ans et plus.

«Tu les as trouvé comment?»

«Qui?» Je suis complètement dans la brume!

«As-tu écouté les filles!?»

«Oui, oui! Désolé, ma tête était ailleurs (genre dans mes pantalons...).»

«Et?»

«Marie-Anik est bien, Mélanie aussi.»

«Mais?»

«Pas aussi intenses que les gars.»

«C'est ce que je me disais aussi. _Mawrrianik, gosh_! C'est vraiment difficile de prononcer son nom à elle!..» Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire parce qu'effectivement ça semble lui rouler dans la bouche. «...La rouquine, appelons-la comme ça, est bonne. C'est la meilleure mais loin derrière Tim. Il va la manger toute crue. Elle ressemble à Anne Brochet du film de Rappeneau, trouves-tu?»

«C'est vrai! Moins angulaire mais elle ressemble drôlement à la Roxane du film! Tu sais Bella, j'aurais vu Angela dans ce rôle...»

«Je pense que j'ai de la difficulté à être objective avec elles parce que moi aussi c'est Angie que je voudrais avec Tim. Elle ne veut vraiment pas essayer hein?»

«_No way_!»

«Merde!»

Je commence à déteindre sur elle avec mon vocabulaire coloré. Esmée ne serait pas fière de moi, pervertir une si jolie jeune femme...

«Quoi?»

«C'est juste bizarre de t'entendre dire merde!»

«J'ai dit ça?» Elle laisse s'échapper un petit rire cristallin et met la main devant sa bouche. «Cullen, tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi!»

Elle lit dans mes pensées cette demoiselle. «C'est ce que je me disais... Bella, que fais-tu cette fin de semaine?»

«Ça dépend...»

«Les tourtereaux, on peut continuer? On peut sortir de la pièce aussi si on vous dérange!»

Décidément, c'est la soirée "J'ai l'air d'un homard" pour Bella.

«Nous parlions d'Angela. J'aimerais la faire auditionner. J'ai un _feeling _que ce serait la bonne!»

«Tu ne peux pas la traîner de force Bella!»

«Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer Jasper! Donnez-moi une dizaine de minutes, ok? Je reviens!»

Je la regarde s'éloigner et admire son déhanchement. Difficile de la voir disparaître. J'ai trop envie de la présenter à Carlisle et Esmée. Un petit week-end à Montréal, ça pourrait être bien... Je dois trouver un moment pour lui proposer. Lorsque je me retourne de ma chaise pour reprendre ma position normale, trois paires de yeux me fixent.

«Quoi?»

«Elle n'a l'air de rien à première vue, je me disais "pauvre p'tite!", on l'envoie tout droit dans la jungle! Mais maintenant je pense que je dis plutôt "pauvre Jacob"!»

Le talent d'Élyse de mettre de l'huile sur le feu...

«Wow madame Thibault! J'avoue qu'elle a du chien mais je ne m'en laisse pas imposer, si je n'ai rien dit c'est parce que je suis respectueux avec elle!»

Ah! Ah! Ah! Fais-nous rire! Jasper me fixe du regard qui dit "boucle-la" et avec son calme légendaire remet les pendules à l'heure.

«Je crois sincèrement que Bella sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle est timide et douce mais ne marchera jamais contre ses convictions, elle a une grande détermination. C'est sa force et ce pourquoi je la voyais dans le rôle que nous lui avons attribué. Jacob, à toi particulièrement, je rappelle que c'est elle qui monte le projet et que nous sommes ici pour la soutenir. Notre fonction principal est l'intervention auprès des jeunes et le recrutement pour les sortir de leur milieu.»

«Ouais, ouais! Je sais! Mais j'ai quand même l'expérience des planches...»

«On sait!» Un cri du coeur, à l'unisson de nos trois voix. C'est moi où j'ai vu docteur Black s'affaler doucement sur son siège...

* * *

«Pourquoi ne pas essayer?»

«C'est pas mon truc Bella! Tu me vois faire des pirouettes devant tout le monde! Non, vraiment!»

«Essaie!»

«NON!»

«Je te croyais plus _game _que ça Angela Weber!»

«Bien non! Je ne suis pas _game_ comme tu dis!»

«Tu as la chance, pour un bref moment, de te mettre dans la peau d'une autre. De vivre une autre vie que la tienne... C'est grisant! Tu savais que Tim a été fantastique...»

«Tim?!»

«Han, han!»

«Quel rôle?»

«Il a fait un Cyrano, comme tous les garçons... c'est un peu gênant de nous faire un bout de Christian sachant que son principal atout est sa beauté. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un gars qui ait voulu se mettre la tête sur le billot!»

Elle se déride peu à peu et rit doucement. J'ai remarqué que Tim avait un effet bénéfique sur elle.

«Il aura le rôle?»

«Je veux trouver Roxane et ensuite on fait un bout d'essai avec elle et les trois garçons potentiels pour le rôle.»

«Wow! Tim! Qui aurait cru! Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il passait l'audition!»

«Manque de confiance probablement! Tu pourrais être surprise par toi-même Angie!»

«Angela...»

«Oups! Désolée...»

«Tim pourrait avoir le rôle principal alors...»

«...Il m'a fait pleurer.»

«Han! T'es pas sérieuse?»

«Si!... »

Elle a les yeux écarquillés. Je ne peux que la prendre par les épaules et la pousser un plus loin.

«Fonce Angela! Essaie du moins! Même Tim l'a fait.»

«...Qui nous regarde? Edward est là?»

Je fais oui de la tête. «Et Jacob, Jasper, Élyse. Angela, d'autres filles ont auditionnées et sont bonnes. Je ne veux pas te mettre de pression, je voudrais juste que tu le fasses pour toi. Va chercher ce que tu as au fond, ici.» Je lui pointe le coeur en sachant très bien qu'elle ignore qu'il occupe encore cet espace. Elle ne se pardonne pas sa dernière expérience... mais n'est-ce que ça?

«Je peux choisir les lignes que je veux? Et personne ne rit si je me trompe?»

«Promis!»

«Arrrg! Bella Swann! Tu arrives toujours à tes fins toi, hein?»

Je lui souris et lui prends la main.

«Dernière audition avant de partir!»

Edward a les yeux sortis de la tête. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil discrètement.

«Angela, quel passage veux-tu nous lire?»

«Celui où elle rejoint Christian sur le champ de bataille»

«Parfait! Jacob, veux-tu lui donner la réplique de Christian?» Il fait oui de la tête, il a l'air un peu perturbé. «Je sais que tu ne t'es pas préparée, tu peux lire sans problème Angie!»

«Angela...»

«Désolée. Angela.»

«Je vais garder mon texte mais je connais assez bien ce passage.»

Edward me donne un coup de pied sous la table.

_JACOB (dans le rôle de Christian)  
Et maintenant, dis-moi  
Pourquoi, par ces chemins effroyables, pourquoi  
A travers tous ces rangs de soudards et de reîtres,  
Tu m'as rejoint ici ? _

_ROXANE  
C'est à cause des lettres ! _

_JACOB  
Tu _dis_ ?_

_  
ROXANE  
Tant pis pour vous si je cours ces dangers !  
Ce sont vos lettres qui m'ont grisée !  
Ah ! songez Combien depuis un mois vous m'en avez écrites,  
Et plus belles toujours !_

Angela se transforme peu à peu. De rigide, ses muscles s'assouplissent pour donner une toute autre posture à son corps. Elle relève les épaules, penche un peu la tête, sourit amoureusement. Ses mains tenant son texte cherchent à se libérer de ses pages pour les tendre toutes deux vers Christian.

_JACOB  
Quoi ! pour quelques petites lettres d'amour... _

_ROXANE  
Tais-toi !... Tu ne peux pas savoir !  
Mon Dieu, je t'adorais, c'est vrai, depuis qu'un soir,  
D'une voix que je t'ignorais, sous ma fenêtre,  
Ton âme commença de se faire connaître...  
Eh bien ! tes lettres, c'est, vois-tu, depuis un mois,  
Comme si tout le temps, je l'entendais, ta voix  
De ce soir-là, si tendre, et qui vous enveloppe !  
Tant pis pour toi, j'accours. La sage Pénélope  
Ne fût pas demeurée à broder sous son toit,  
Si le Seigneur Ulysse eût écrit comme toi,  
Mais pour le joindre, elle eût, aussi folle qu'Hélène,  
Envoyé promener ses pelotons de laine !..._

Sa voix est différente. Grave elle était, légère elle est devenue. Ce son s'harmonise à ses traits de visage maintenant éclairés par une lumière que je n'ai jamais vue.

_JACOB  
Mais... _

_ROXANE  
Je lisais, je relisais, je défaillais,  
J'étais à toi.  
Chacun de ces petits feuillets  
Etait comme un pétale envolé de ton âme.  
On sent à chaque mot de ces lettres de flamme  
L'amour puissant, sincère..._

Sa voix s'étrangle. Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux plein de larmes, implorant je ne sais quelle requête. Mes jambes, comme indépendantes de mon corps, courent vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s'effondre en larmes et après un moment me chuchote.

«J'aimerais bien un jour recevoir une lettre de Cyrano. Tu y crois à l'amour sincère Bella?»

«_For sure my angel... And I know you will find it sooner than you think._»

«Je n'ai rien compris...»

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. «Tout est possible. Tu as envie de parler?»

Elle secoue la tête et sourit.

«Ça va Bella. Je crois que je me suis laissée prendre au jeu, c'est tout.»

«Tu aimerais essayer un petit bout avec Cyrano en personne?»

«Tu ris de moi?»

«Pas du tout! Je le savais que tu étais Roxane. Laisse-moi prouver aux autres maintenant que c'est Tim qui doit jouer Cyrano.»

* * *

Après avoir envoyé le reste des jeunes chez eux, nous gardons Fred, Jérémie, Tim et Angela pour la dernière phase de l'audition. En mode lecture, Angela et les garçons s'échangent les vers qui sont mes préférés de la pièce. Ça me conforte dans mon enveloppe mâle de penser qu'un homme courageux et fort comme Cyrano puisse être aussi vulnérable et beau dans sa vulnérabilité. Tim est assis à côté de moi et écorne les feuilles photocopiées de son texte. Nerveux?

«C'est à toi Tim, tu es prêt?» Bella le jauge, elle le sait nerveux aussi.

Je lui souffle près de l'oreille pour n'être entendu que de lui. «Imagine-toi être devant le pétard du siècle, belle à te coupe le souffle. C'est ta chance ou jamais ce soir.»

«Je ne serai jamais assez bien pour elle.»

Oh! C'est un message qu'il me lance...

«Cyrano porte un masque pour avouer ses sentiments parce qu'autant courageux et fort il pouvait être, il n'arrivait pas à affronter la femme qu'il aimait. Il pensait qu'il n'était pas assez beau pour Roxane... mais il s'était trompé. Heureusement pour toi, tu connais la fin de l'histoire contrairement à lui. Tim, t'as connu pire que d'envoyer des mots d'amour devant témoin. Ne laisse pas ta confiance s'envoler _buddy_!»

_CYRANO  
Mon langage jamais jusqu'ici n'est sorti  
De mon vrai coeur... _

_ROXANE  
Pourquoi ? _

_ CYRANO  
Parce que... jusqu'ici  
Je parlais à travers... _

_ROXANE  
Quoi ? _

_ CYRANO  
...le vertige où tremble  
Quiconque est sous vos yeux !... Mais ce soir, il me semble...  
Que je vais vous parler pour la première fois !_

Tim se fige et regarde intensément Angela. Elle avale difficilement.

_ROXANE  
C'est vrai que vous avez une toute autre voix._

Il se rappoche presqu'à la toucher, délaissant son texte par terre sans même lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

_CYRANO  
Oui, tout autre, car dans la nuit qui me protège  
J'ose être enfin moi-même, et j'ose..._

Il s'arrête, le regard hagard...

_Où en étais-je ? Je ne sais... tout ceci... pardonnez mon émoi C'est si délicieux... c'est si nouveau pour moi ! _

_ROXANE  
Si nouveau ?_

Tim semble complètement boulversé.

_CYRANO  
Si nouveau... mais oui... d'être sincère  
La peur d'être raillé, toujours au coeur me serre... _

_ROXANE  
Raillé de quoi ? _

_ CYRANO  
Mais de... d'un élan !... Oui, mon coeur  
Toujours, de mon esprit s'habille, par pudeur  
Je pars pour décrocher l'étoile, et je m'arrête  
Par peur du ridicule, à cueillir la fleurette ! _

_ROXANE  
La fleurette a du bon. _

_CYRANO  
Ce soir, dédaignons-la ! _

_ROXANE__  
Vous ne m'aviez jamais parler comme cela !__  
Eh bien ! si ce moment est venu pour nous deux,  
Quels mots me direz-vous ?_

Cyrano, le texte, les mots n'existent plus, Tim ne récite plus par coeur mais parle avec son coeur...

_CYRANO  
Tous ceux, tous ceux, tous ceux  
Qui me viendront, je vais vous les jeter, en touffe,  
Sans les mettre en bouquets : je vous aime, j'étouffe,  
Je t'aime, je suis fou, je n'en peux plus, c'est trop ;  
Ton nom est dans mon coeur comme dans un grelot,  
Et comme tout le temps, Roxane, je frissonne,  
Tout le temps, le grelot s'agite, et le nom sonne !  
De toi, je me souviens de tout, j'ai tout aimé  
Je sais que l'an dernier, un jour, le douze mai,  
Pour sortir le matin tu changeas de coiffure !  
J'ai tellement pris pour clarté ta chevelure  
Que, comme lorsqu'on a trop fixé le soleil,  
On voit sur toute chose ensuite un rond vermeil,  
Sur tout, quand j'ai quitté les feux dont tu m'inondes,  
Mon regard ébloui pose des taches blondes ! _

_ROXANE  
Oui, c'est bien de l'amour..._

Il revient à la réalité, fixe Angela dans les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me regarde et je vois. Je le vois remettre son masque... Alors le vrai Tim était celui qui parlait à travers Cyrano? Je lui fais un pâle sourire pour lui montrer que j'ai compris car je connais ce sentiment d'impuissance. Le coeur est un organe qui vit par lui-même sans demander notre avis pour qui il devrait se battre ou non. Je sais car j'ai perdu le contrôle de la bataille, je suis totalement et irrévocablement amoureux...

«Edward?»

Je vois Tim et Angela se faire happer par Jacob en trame de fond, hors focus. Dans ma mire, je vois ses yeux briller. Si elle savait à quel point elle illumine ma vie.

«Oui mon amour?»

«Ce sont eux...»

«Je sais...»

Je ne peux plus attendre pour sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Trop d'émotions, trop de Bella, trop de son parfum. Sans briser le contact de sa bouche, je lui parle lèvre à lèvre. «Bella?»

«Mmm?»

«Tu viendrais avec moi à Montréal ce week-end? J'aimerais beaucoup te présenter mes parents»

«Montréal? Tu es sérieux?»

«Je n'envisage pas un voyage sur la lune. C'est Montréal Bella!»

«Je n'y suis jamais allée!»

«Alors, c'est oui?»

«Tu plaisantes? Je vais compter les dodos jusqu'à vendredi!»

«Mmm! Mature miss Swann!»

«Désolée, tu m'as volé une partie de mon coeur et je crois que mon intelligence y était attachée... »

«Embrasse-moi, je te la redonnerai!»

Elle appuie son front sur le mien et comme dans un moment de pur magie récite ceci...

«Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce ?  
Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse  
Plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer,  
Un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer...»

«C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille,  
Un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille,  
Une communication ayant un goût de fleur,  
Une façon d'un peu se respirer le coeur,  
Et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme !  
Viens avec moi Bella...»

«Avec grand plaisir...»


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour chères lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y a lieu...). Je prends un peu plus de temps pour écrire, désolée! Ma vie est des plus trépidantes ces derniers temps avec une ado et un presqu'ado à la maison, un travail à temps plus que complet. Sans compter mon implication dans mon église avec la musique et la jeunesse dont je suis responsable. Parlant église, il y aura une petite touche perso à ce sujet dans ce chapitre (bien... très petite touche)... Alors bref, avec mes heures à honorer plusieurs FF sur ce site, je prends maintenant deux semaines pour poster. Pas de pression je me suis dit, il faut que ça reste dans l'ordre du plaisir!  
**

**Ouf! J'aime ma vie, j'aime mes personnages. J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit bout de leurs vies...**

* * *

«Résidence Cullen!»

«Esmée?»

«Edward! Je suis contente d'entendre ta voix! Comment vas-tu? Ça doit faire trois semaines que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles! Je commençais à m'inquiéter!»

«Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir au moins donné un coup de fil. J'ai été occupé ces derniers temps...»

«Ton projet avance alors?»

«Et comment! Nous avons passé les auditions pour la pièce de théâtre lundi soir. Il y avait vingt-trois jeunes! Vingt-trois Esmée! Incroyable, hein? Et tu aurais dû les entendre. Ils étaient enthousiasmes... et talentueux! Vraiment talentueux!»

«Oh! Chéri! Je suis heureuse pour toi! Mais je ne suis pas surprise tu sais, tu tiens tellement à ce projet et tu travailles si fort!»

«Je voudrais bien prendre le crédit mais le succès ne me revient pas vraiment. C'est grâce à Bella.»

«Bella?»

«C'est la metteur en scène. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de reprendre la pièce Cyrano de Bergerac et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais... elle les accroche! Ce n'est pas qu'elle est imposante parce qu'en fait elle est tout le contraire d'exubérante mais elle a ce petit quelque chose...»

«Elle travaille à l'hôpital?»

«Non, Jasper et moi l'avons rencontrée par l'entremise de la tante d'Alice.»

«Tante Jeannette qu'elle adore?»

«Oui. Et je comprends pourquoi, c'est tout un numéro! Je suis allé faire un tour à sa résidence l'autre jour faire une partie de cartes et ça faisait un bout de temps que j'avais ri autant! Ces voisins de chambre n'ont qu'à bien se tenir!... Et je comprends maintenant Alice, elle n'y peut rien, son caractère est purement génétique!»

Je sais qu'Esmée sourit à pleines dents, elle adore Alice et son tempérament coloré. C'est indéniable, ce petit bout de femme met de la vie partout où elle passe.

«Attends que je la revois cette Alice là! Depuis quand elle s'est mise à jouer aux cartes? À sa dernière visite, elle a fait toute une histoire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas...»

«Je n'étais pas avec Alice, maman.»

Maman, maman, maman, maman... ça me fait toujours tout drôle d'appeler Esmée maman... mais je sais qu'elle adore ça.

«Quoi?»

Ah! Esmée! Tu caches mal ton jeu. Je viens juste de te donner un as de coeur en t'appelant par le plus beau nom, celui que tu espères et tu fais semblant que ça ne t'affecte pas...

«Je ne suis pas allé au St-Ciméon visiter madame Bertrand avec Alice, j'étais avec Bella.»

«Oh!»

Des cartes que je lui passe, elle vient de mettre l'as de côté. Elle regarde sa main et observe les figures, les paires. Depuis si longtemps qu'elle cherche la dame de coeur dans mon jeu, elle ne peut y trouver que quelques rois et valets mais des dames... même de pique ou de trèfle, elle n'en a connu aucune.

«Elle fait du bénévolat à cette résidence et j'y suis allé avec elle.»

Je viens de mettre les cartes sur table, une super suite, sans frime.

«Jouer aux cartes avec tante Jeannette... avec Bella, hein? La metteur en scène fantastique, responsable du succès de la pièce de théâtre...»

«Oui, cette même Bella. En fait, il n'en pleut pas vraiment des Bella...»

«Italienne?»

«Non, non. Mi-québécoise, mi-américaine.»

«Original comme nom. Est-ce que... Bella joue un rôle autre que Cyrano dans ta vie?»

«...Oui.» C'était presqu'un soupir.

Peur? Ai-je quinze ans ou quoi! Comme si j'avais besoin de l'approbation de mes parents pour sortir avec une fille! Il faut que je sois franc avec moi-même. Il n'oserait jamais verbaliser une antipathie face à la femme que j'aime mais, une simple hésitation de leur part me chagrinerait profondément.

Gêne? Partager de front ces sentiments qui m'habitent avec mon entourage me semble comme franchir un mur d'intimité. Je n'aime pas m'étendre, me déployer, m'exposer. Trop risqué. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux garder ce paquet d'émotions à l'intérieur, je vais exploser. Quelle dichotomie!

«...Edward?»

«Mmm?»

«Accouche! Je n'en peux plus! Elle est comment, a quel âge, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans la vie, es-tu heureux, es-tu amoureux?...»

«Wow! Il n'est pas interdit de respirer tu sais!» Comment ne peut-on rire? On ne dirait pas une mère mais une enfant qui vient d'apprendre qu'elle va à Disney pour les vacances de Noël! «On se connait depuis moins d'un mois mais... je crois que...enfin...je suis tombé en amour.»

«Vraiment? Dis-moi tout, raconte-la moi, comment te sens-tu lorsqu'elle est à tes côtés?»

«Elle est parfaite. Elle est belle, très belle, magnifique, charmante, douce, intelligente, sensible... et très entêtée!»

Esmée rit doucement. «Définitivement parfaite pour toi!»

De penser à Bella, je ressens cette chaleur au creux de mon estomac me donnant le besoin de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras. Je fais fi de ne pas relever le commentaire d'Esmée qui trouve que j'ai une vraie tête de mule.

«Elle étudie en littérature, travaille dans une librairie, fait du bénévolat et est végétarienne.» Et pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai même mangé une galette de soya qui goûtait le plastique! «Mais ce que je ressens quand je suis avec elle est bien au-dessus de tout ça. J'en ai connu plein de belles filles intelligentes et tout...»

«Ah? Jamais entendu parler!»

«Arrête Esmée! Tu sais que je ne suis pas un saint... c'est juste que je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'aller plus loin avec elles... je n'ai jamais ressenti...ça. Comment c'était la première fois que tu as vu Carlisle?»

«Et bien, c'est assez superficiel. Banal mais j'ai trouvé qu'il était bel homme. En fait très, très bel homme.» Elle ricane encore. «Mais du milieu où nous gravitions, j'étais persuadé qu'il était condescendant et hautain comme tous les autres. Alors je ne faisais que le regarder. Jusqu'au jour où il est venu me parler. Il avait une voix douce et un regard intègre. C'est comme si la terre avait arrêté de tourner. Je n'ai jamais pu poser mon regard sur un autre homme depuis!»

C'est exactement ça.

«Quand je suis avec elle, je vois la vie de façon différente, j'ai le coeur qui veut me sortir de la poitrine, je me sens vivant. C'est comme si je l'attendais, que je la connaissais depuis toujours.»

«Je le savais!»

«Tu savais quoi?»

«Qu'une fois trouvé, ce serait l'amour avec un grand A. Tu es intense, tu ne te suffis pas de peu. Oh! Edward! Quand viens-tu à Montréal, je meurs d'envie de la connaître!»

«C'est en partie la raison de mon appel. J'aimerais bien vous la présenter cette fin de semaine... si vous n'avez rien de prévu.»

«Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ça nous ferait tellement plaisir! J'ai une idée! Demande à Jasper de descendre aussi, on pourrait se faire un grand dîner de famille. Je vais appeler Rose et Alice tout de suite pour les réserver. C'est trop excitant! Tu arriverais vendredi soir ou samedi matin?»

Qui dirait qu'elle a plus de cinquante ans. Elle a plus d'énergie que les petites infirmières de vingt ans avec qui je travaille!

«Vendredi en fin de soirée. Bella travaille jusqu'à 21 heures, nous partirions directement de la librairie.»

«C'est parfait! Attends une petite minute, ton père veut te parler.»

Pourquoi m'inquiéter... Bella est parfaite. Elle les charme tous, jeunes ou vieux! Esmée et Carlisle ne manqueront pas à l'appel. Je ne pense même plus à son âge, j'ai fait la paix avec ses pas-tout-à-fait-vingt-ans. Pour Carlise, ça sera une autre histoire. Dans mon plan, je vais laisser Bella faire son effet et ensuite, je divulguerai cette petite information. Ah! Je déteste ce sentiment de culpabilité. Dix ans d'engagement à la sobriété. Sobre des fantaisies et paradis artificiels, sobre des souffrances que je m'imposais et distribuais et aussi sobre des secrets et des mensonges. Jeune, je gardais tout à l'intérieur quitte à m'inventer un univers parallèle pour ne pas avoir à partager celui que dans lequel je vivais vraiment. Avec mes parents adoptifs, j'ai appris à m'exprimer, à vivre ma vraie vie. Elle était tout à fait acceptable à leurs yeux. Ils m'ont accueilli lorsque je n'avais rien à offrir, que de la délinquance et de l'amertume, ils ont trouvé que c'était assez. J'ai pu enfin mettre des mots sur mes émotions... ce qui m'a permis d'arrêter de les fumer ou de me les injecter. Je ne pourrai jamais les remercier assez de m'avoir donné l'espoir d'aimer et d'être aimé. Je ne voudrais pas les décevoir par un mensonge (par omission) avec l'âge de Bella ou un secret avec le riche bienfaiteur Masen sénior. Ça n'a pas été toujours rose mais de gris, les couleurs se sont ajoutées peu à peu. Malheureusement, ces couleurs se teintent parfois de morosité malgré que Bella ensoleille toute ma palette depuis les dernières semaines. Sénior, tel un nuage noir, couvre partiellement cette luminosité.

«Fiston! Content d'entendre des nouvelles... et qui semblent en être d'excellentes!»

C'est plus intimidant de parler de Bella avec Carlisle qu'avec Esmée. Ça me fait un peu bizarre comme si je me déculotais devant lui... Je ris question de me détendre un peu.

«J'ai une copine.» Aussi bien aller droit au but. Nous sommes des hommes après tout!

«J'ai deviné en écoutant du côté-ci de la conversation... en fait juste d'entendre crier Esmée fiston, j'aurais pu déduire!»

«Je te crois!»

«C'est du sérieux?»

«Oui.» Pas trop de détail, à l'essentiel, c'est ce que font les hommes, les vrais...

«Et?»

«Quoi?»

«Depuis quand?»

«Moins d'un mois.»

«Tu la connais depuis quand?»

«Moins d'un mois.» Une vraie conversation d'hommes.

«Woou! C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre!»

La foudre, l'explosion, tout l'attirail!

«Ouais, avec les feux d'artifices et tout!»

«Vraiment?»

«Vraiment!»

Il rit.

«J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?»

«J'ai jamais entendu un gars parler des feux d'artifice... J'ai toujours pensé que c'était l'affaire des filles!»

Merde, j'ai échoué... «Merde pour les autres alors!»

«C'était pareil pour moi.»

«Avec Esmée?»

«Ça faisait longtemps que je l'observais mais de loin. Quand j'ai osé lui parler pour l'inviter à prendre un café et que nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux... c'est ce que j'ai ressenti aussi. Un vrai feu d'artifices!»

«Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu cette histoire avant?»

«Tu n'as jamais demandé!»

Je ris encore une fois.

«Comme ça, tu viens à Montréal cette fin de semaine?»

«J'avais envie de vous la présenter. Est-ce que tu es bien occupé?»

«Je suis de garde samedi en journée seulement. On pourra se faire un souper en famille.»

«Super! Humm... Carlisle, t'as une minute supplémentaire?»

«Un problème?»

«On pourrait dire...»

«Edward! Ne me dis pas que que l'as mise enceinte!»

«NON! Pour qui me prends-tu! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parlerais de ça quand tu ne l'as même pas encore rencontrée!»

Il semble soulagé. Pff! Elle a dix-neuf ans! Vraiment, Carlisle? Oups! Il n'est pas au courant pour la date de fabrication de ma Bella...

«Alors de quoi s'agit-il?»

J'ai besoin de me vider de ce poids qui m'alourdit. Carlisle, seul, peut comprendre comment je me sens.

«Sénior m'a appelé la semaine dernière.»

«Oh!»

«Han! Han!»

«Que voulait-il?»

«M'annoncer qu'il avait pris toutes les dipositions pour que je reçoive ma subvention dans les plus brefs délais. Il n'a pas menti puisque moins d'une heure plus tard j'ai reçu une confirmation téléphonique de mon agent comme quoi l'argent serait dans notre compte dans les quarante-huit heures... Carlisle, as-tu parlé avec lui dernièrement?»

«Non Ed, je n'ai jamais eu d'autres contact personnels depuis l'adoption. Fils, tu sais qu'il a des connections partout. Il a dû suivre ton cheminement... Alors comment... comment était la conversation?»

«Professionnel et étrange. J'ai été surpris d'entendre sa voix en premier lieu mais il a pris le contrôle immédiatement. Il savait probablement que la conversation aurait été écourtée alors...»

«Comment t'es-tu senti?»

«En colère!» Depuis une semaine que je me contiens, une semaine que j'essaie de tasser le malaise, je ne peux plus me retenir. «Pour qui se prend-t-il pour s'insurger dans ma vie, hein? Il croit peut-être que je lui aurais baiser les pieds avec ça?! Que je lui aurais dit papa, je me suis ennuyé de toi, merci de sauver le local?! Merci de revenir _fucker _ma vie!...»

«Edward! S'il te plaît, ton language!»

«Désolé...»

«Je comprends garçon. Écoute, veux-tu que je prenne contact avec lui et questionne les raisons motivant son retour?»

«Non. Je n'ai pas le choix d'accepter la subvention, tout le processus est enclanché. En fait j'avais juste besoin d'en parler... et savoir si tu lui avais parlé.»

«Edward, je n'aurais jamais passé sous silence une telle information!»

«Je sais, je sais...»

«J'aimerais qu'on se garde un moment toi et moi ce week-end, on pourra discuter de tout ça... on laissera les filles s'occuper de ta bien-aimée, ok?»

«C'est bon! Je te laisse et on se voit dans quelques jours. Je t'aime papa.»

«Je t'aime aussi fiston!»

* * *

Ça va bien aller. Ça va bien aller. Ça va bien aller. Dr et madame Cullen, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Vous avez une magnifique maison, un joli jardin, un joli petit chien, un dieu comme fils... _Oh! My God_! C'est pire qu'une visite chez le directeur d'école... bien je n'y suis jamais allée... j'imagine que ça doit être un peu stressant... je ne sais même de quoi avait l'air mes directeurs d'école. Bon, ce n'était pas le meilleur exemple. J'étais rendu à combien dans ma caisse? Aaah! Je dois encore recommencer, sapristi! Je ne sortirai pas d'ici! Mmmm... ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... Ça serait dommage de rater une si belle rencontre...Bella, Bella, reprends-toi! C'est Edward après tout, sa famille doit être aussi _sweet _que lui... il ne partage pas la même génétique mais ils l'ont choisi... ça veut dire quelque chose, hein?

«T'as besoin d'aide?»

«Merci Gisèle, ça va. Ça va très bien.»

«Ça fait trois fois que tu recommences!»

C'est difficile de refaire le contact avec ma collègue. Il y a un malaise que je ne sais pas comment gérer, comme si on essayait de nous faire croire que nous ne voyons pas l'éléphant rose entre nous deux. Je sais qu'elle meurt d'envie de me demander des nouvelles de sa fille et du coup elle ne veut pas me parler de la relation entre Angela et elle.

«J'ai la tête ailleurs.» Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est rien de grave. Rien de mieux que le non-verbal pour passer un message. Je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter ma nervosité lorsqu'Edward devrait passer la porte dans moins de quinze minutes. Il n'est pas question qu'il sache combien rencontrer ses parents fait danser mon insécurité. C'est parfois drainant d'essayer de camoufler l'écart d'âge entre nous... pas pour lui mais pour moi. Toujours la crainte qu'il me trouve trop jeune à la fin, pas assez expérimentée, pas assez de vécu. Je suis si _plain._.. à côté de lui je le suis encore plus. Je ne parle pas seulement des motifs qui manquent mais aussi de la couleur, des reflets, des ombres. Lui est tellement complexe, coloré, texturé. Avec du noir en trame de fond, il a ajouté au pinceau ou à la truelle un paquet de couleurs étrangement disparates comme les vives et les pastelles dans un même horizon. La texture est parfois lisse, parfois rugueuse, tantôt harmonieuse, tantôt anarchique. L'effet est époustouflant et je ne me lasse pas de l'admirer. J'aimerais tellement mettre ma touche dans son tableau...

«Serait-ce un beau jeune homme qui occupe tes pensées?»

Son ton est doux, son regard plus limpide que depuis les derniers jours.

«Il se pourrait que ce soit cela ma chère.»

«Alors, c'est parti en grand?»

«Parti en grand?...»

«C'est une expression qui veut dire que c'est un départ pas tout à fait timide mais plutôt avec tout le tra la la.»

«Ce n'est pas parti "en grand" alors mais ce n'est pas timide non plus.» Je ris. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, je ne me comprends plus vraiment et... aussi bien ne pas chercher à comprendre. Alors rions pardi! Dans le fond de moi, je sais que je suis mal à l'aise et je sais pourquoi. J'aimerais qu'il voit grand pour nous deux. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit pour lui, comme ce l'est pour moi, tout le tra la la et compagnie! Sans m'en rendre compte, je dis tout haut ce que je pense tout bas. «Pour être franche, pour moi c'est parti en grand mais je ne crois pas pour lui, pas encore... ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on se connaît alors... et il est... il est... _Gosh! _Gisèle! Je suis complètement accro. Et je sais que c'est mauvais pour moi. Je sais qu'il y aura des larmes et...»

«Il ne partage pas tes sentiments?»

«Je sais que je lui plais mais pour moi c'est si intense! Je tiens vraiment à lui, probablement plus qu'il ne tient à moi, tu comprends? Et je ne veux pas mettre de pression... Est-ce normal d'être amoureuse, totalement, complètement, indubitablement amoureuse en si peu de temps?»

Ses yeux s'attristent.

«Je ne sais pas Bella, ça ne m'ai jamais arrivé.»

«Mais tu es mariée!»

Elle ricane. C'est un son qui devrait en principe nous mettre dans la joie mais celui de Gisèle nous donne des frissons par toute l'amertume qui s'y cache.

«Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est marié qu'on vit le grand amour ma belle. Et si amour il y a, il s'amenuise avec les années. Je ne veux pas te déchanter mais c'est une réalité. Le quotidien tue les couples. Les comptes à payer, le travail lassant, la planche à repasser, les repas à préparer, l'amour qu'on ne fait plus aussi souvent et qu'on ne fait plus du tout par la suite. Être amoureux, c'est possible. Mais ça ne dure pas toute la vie...»

Ma main occupée à compter l'argent délaisse son travail premier pour voyager vers celle attachée à l'enveloppe charnelle de celle que je considère mon amie. Ses phalanges froides se marient au regard sans vie qu'elle me donne. J'essaie de lui transférer un peu de ma chaleur, espérant voir une parcelle d'étincelle dans ses yeux. Rien.

«Gisèle, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se parle.»

«Pour parler de quoi Bella? De mon problème d'incompétence maternelle, de mon second mariage raté ou des problèmes de consommation et de je ne sais quoi encore d'Angie? C'est assez humiliant comme ça, s'il te plaît n'en rajoute pas!»

«Je suis désolée que tu le voies ainsi. Il n'y a pas de jugement dans mes intentions, seulement de l'amitié et un grand attachement à ta fille. Je veux aider Gisèle. Je me sens vraiment proche d'Angela... j'aimerais vraiment comprendre!»

Le tintement de la cloche sonne la fin de ce premier _round_. Nous nous tournons toutes deux vers la porte pour voir mon homme pénétrer d'un pas hésitant dans la librairie. Comme à chaque fois, mon coeur palpite et fait de son mieux pour ne pas sortir de son espace vital. Gisèle regarde ma main et lève les yeux vers moi. Elle a senti mon poul. Son visage s'illumine, son corps se penche afin d'atteindre le pavillon de mon oeille de manière à ce qu'elle me chuchote de façon à peine audible.

«Merci Bella. Je vais penser à ta proposition. Tu sais... je croyais que ce n'était que dans les romans de Jane Austin que ce genre de pamoison existait... Oublie ce que je t'ai dit sur l'amour, ok? Je n'étais pas en état de parler sentiments.»

Je lui serre la main, toujours en contact avec la sienne.

«Bonjour Gisèle! Ravi de faire ta connaissance.»

Cette voix, envoûtante, je ne me lasserais jamais de l'écouter. Qui ne peut se perdre dans ses traits parfaits, son regard d'émeraude.

«Edward je suppose! Enchantée de te rencontrer. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi comme de la dernière merveille du monde...»

Oh! Non! Ce c'est pas vrai! Je vais faire les frais de cette rencontre!

«C'est intéressant! Celle-là, on ne me l'a jamais dite! Oh! Et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas mise dans le pétrin en te volant ta collègue pour la fin de semaine!»

Comment ça, "_on ne me l'a jamais dite cella-là"_. Est-ce qu'il vient juste de faire le vaniteux?

«Vous partez en week-end d'amoureux?»

Aïe! Elle sait que le statut d'amoureux n'est pas coulé dans le béton encore. Gisèle!

«Nous allons à Montréal. Je veux présenter Bella à mes parents. Elle ne te l'avait pas dit?»

Gisèle me regarde, plisse les yeux.

«Non... mais nous avons été très occupée ce soir. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de faire la conversation...»

Edward me prend par la taille et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe pendant qu'il continue de parler à ma collègue qui semble beaucoup plus allumée que depuis les derniers jours. L'effet Cullen. Je devrais faire une recherche sur le sujet...

«Tu peux bientôt partir Bellissima?»

Gisèle me bouscule pour prendre la place devant la caisse.

«Va Bella, pars et reviens-nous la semaine prochaine, je vais compter la caisse. Tu es une perte de temps ce soir de toute façon. Et je veux tous les détails à ton retour. TOUS les détails. Allez ouste!»

Je prends mes effets personnels et mon baluchon qui contient tout ce que j'aurai besoin pour les trois prochains jours, envoie un signe de la mains à Gisèle en guise d'aurevoir et suis Edward jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ouvre ma portière (comme toujours), se penche pour m'embrasser à plein bouche et cours du côté conducteur pour prendre les rennes de sa bagnole.

«Welcome Montréal!»

Il est vraiment heureux... et je suis très, très nerveuse!

* * *

«Regarde comme c'est beau Montréal d'ici avec toutes ses lumières!»

Je suis heureux de faire découvrir la métropole à Bella. C'est toujours excitant de revenir dans cette ville remplie de vie, de bons et mauvais souvenirs. Montréal c'est la musique, les musées, les cultures, le dépaysement, les ruelles, l'architecture, la nature du Mont-Royal. C'est aussi les restos, les cafés, le macadam du Vieux-Montréal, l'histoire. C'est ma ville. Celle où je suis né, où j'ai grandi, où je me suis gelé, où j'ai repris goût à la vie, où j'ai connu mes premiers émois, où j'ai connu ma famille. C'est la première fois que j'ai envie de partager cette partie de ma vie, imparfaite peut-être, mais qui fait l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas au départ que Bella voit cette facette de mon histoire mais, en voyant cette luminosité au loin, ça me rappelle qui je suis, comment je me suis construit. Je veux tout savoir d'elle et je veux tout lui donner de moi. Les bons comme les mauvais côtés. Je lui ai donné mes aspirations, mes passions, mon coeur, mon présent. Je m'apprête à lui montrer les bons côtés de mon passé en lui présentant ma famille, celle qui m'a choisi et qui m'aime vraiment. Mais je veux lui montrer aussi mes erreurs, mes cicatrices, mes démons, mes désillusions.

Deux mois que je n'ai pas serré Esmée dans mes bras. C'est trop long. Il me tarde de la faire sourire, de l'entendre me dire qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle est fière de moi, de voir ses yeux briller en entendant mes péripéties du local, d'être témoin de son amour sans fin pour Carlisle qui me dit qu'un amour infini est possible. Il n'y a rien de mieux que l'espoir pour croire en la vie. Ils m'ont tout donné en me donnant l'espoir, ils m'ont donné la vie.

«C'est magnifique!»

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise. Son regard est fuyant, ses gestes sont plus sobres, ses mots petits. Elle me sourit et me laisse croire à l'émerveillement de la découverte mais je sais qu'elle ne pense qu'à une chose, celle de la peur de pas être à la hauteur. Elle est si grande pourtant...

«Mes parents demeurent à Outremont, ce qui n'est pas le coeur de la ville mais demain, je t'amène petit-déjeuner rue St-Denis et on arpentera les rues. J'ai envie que tu voies où j'ai grandi vraiment... enfin où j'ai traîné pendant mes pires années. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est un très joli coin, tu verras! Ensuite, nous irons à la grande bibliothèque, tu vas adorer l'ambiance et l'architecture. Je veux que tu vois aussi le Vieux-Montréal...»

«Hé! Ho! Tout ça en une journée?»

«On verra parce que je t'amène sur le Mont-Royal dimanche écouter les tam tam.»

Elle est beaucoup plus détendue en pensant à autres chose que de rencontrer mon père et ma mère.

«Tam tam?!»

«Des musiciens qui viennent jouer des percussions de façon totalement improvisée en flan de montagnes, dans un superbe parc. On y fait des déjeuners sur l'herbe, on y danse, pieds nus ou pas. C'est magique! Je t'ai dit que je jouais des percussions?»

Ses grands yeux bruns s'élargissent encore plus.

«Nooon! Tu es musicien?»

«Oui.»

Je lui souris. Je m'ennuie de mon groupe. Il existait une réelle chimie entre nous.

«Tu joues de la batterie?»

«J'ai appris le piano en bas âge mais j'ai toujours associé le piano au travail et non au plaisir. À l'adolescence, j'ai tout délaissé... en fait j'ai délaissé bien des choses mais c'est une autre histoire. J'ai commencé à jouer de la batterie avec des potes dans un groupe de rock lorsque je suis parti de chez moi. Je me suis défoncé à fond la caisse, ce n'est pas peu dire. J'ai ensuite découvert les musiques du monde en voyageant et j'ai touché à d'autres percussions. Mais mes plus beaux moments sont ceux où des musiciens de l'église que je fréquentais ont formé un groupe de jazz. Cette musique m'a complètement envahie. J'en mangeais presque!»

«Tu fréquentais une église?»

«Mes parents sont chrétiens. J'allais à l'église à tous les dimanches et parfois pendant la semaine. C'est en partie grâce à cet environnement que je m'en suis bien sorti. Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, j'ai réajusté mes priorités et j'ai beaucoup prié.»

«Et maintenant?»

«Je ne suis pas très fier de moi car j'ai délaissé ce côté de ma vie que j'aimais pourtant. Par paresse.»

«Wow! Tu es tellement plus que ce que tu nous laisses voir Edward Cullen!»

«Attends, ce qui se cache n'est n'est pas toujours très beau...»

«Peu m'importe. Tu es ce que tu es et je t'aime comme tu es.»

Elle a dit qu'elle m'aime... elle m'aime... elle m'aime comme je suis. S'est-elle rendue compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire? Je ne peux m'arrêter comme ça sur le bord de la route mais je ne peux lui faire une déclaration en bonne et due forme au volant de ma voiture!

«Bella, tu as faim?»

«Toi?»

«J'ai envie de prendre un café avant d'aller chez mes parents. Je voudrais être seul un moment avec toi avant qu'ils ne te volent pour les 2 prochains jours!»

Elle rit. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle vient juste de m'avouer son amour pour moi. J'ai besoin de lui dire ce que je ressens, de la prendre dans mes bras, sans témoin.

«Il se fait tard, non?»

«Le temps d'un café...»

«ok.»

Je prends avenue du Parc et m'arrête à un petit bistrot qui commence tout juste à se réveiller de sa dormance. Je me stationne aisément (le ciel est avec moi!) et cours pour lui ouvrir la portière. En franchissant la porte de l'établissement petit et bourré de grafitis, un nuage de fumée nous accueille (la cigarette n'est-elle pas proscrit?!). On s'assied à une petite table et commande finalement deux bières importées et une assiette de nachos.

«Ça c'est la vraie vie montréalaise.»

«Ah! Oui? C'est drôle, c'est l'idée que je me fais de New York ou Paris. J'adore l'ambiance!»

«Tu n'as pas tord, notre culture est très européenne... Bella, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose avant d'arriver chez moi.»

Elle me regarde avec appréhension. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que ce n'est rien de grave. Au contraire!

«Dans la voiture, plus tôt, tu as dit que tu m'aimais tel que je suis.»

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et ses joues rougissent terriblement.

«C'est que... j'ai dit... c'est parce que...»

«Hé! Bellissima! Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. J'aimerais savoir si tu as dit ça comme ça ou si tu le penses vraiment.»

Elle me fixe. Son cerveau bouillonne. Je ne peux me détacher de ses yeux comme si j'étais hypnotisé.

«...oui.»

Je souris. Beaucoup. Wow! Je ne suis pas seul dans cette galère alors!

«Je suis fou amoureux de toi Bella Swann. Je pense à toi tout le temps, je parle de toi tout le temps, je casse les oreilles de mes collègues... Je suis heureux à chaque minute de la journée parce que je sais que tu es dans ma vie. Je t'aime.»

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je lui serra les deux mains à travers la table, essayant de ne pas nous tremper les avant-bras dans la salsa.

«Oh! Edward! Je t'aime aussi. Tellement! Mais j'ai peur tu sais...»

«De quoi?»

«De te décevoir, de ne pas être celle que tu penses que je suis.»

«Es-tu différente de ce que j'ai connu dans les dernières semaines? Des squelettes dans le placard?»

«Non, non...»

«Tu es merveilleuse Bella, tu es magnifique et... (je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je la trouve sexy!) et intelligente. Tu es parfaite pour moi.» Je m'approche d'elle, par-dessus la table, en frôlant dangereusement la sauce tomatée de l'alléchant plat de nachos placé entre nous. «Nous apprendrons à nous connaître. Ensemble. C'est du sérieux pour moi. Je n'ai jamais présenté une femme à mes parents. Jamais!»

«Vraiment?»

«Vraiment!»

Elle rougit à nouveau mais je sais que c'est par plaisir cette fois-ci.

«Toutes ces émotions, ça me donne faim, pas toi?»

«Ouais! Commence, je te laisse le plus croustillant. On est gentleman ou on ne l'est pas!»

«Edward? Est-ce que tes parents connaissent mon âge?»

Merde!

«Non...»

«Ah!...»

«Je vais être franc, je sais que Carlisle aurait désappouvé. Lorsqu'il te verra, il restera tellement bouche bée qu'il s'en foutra complètement! Pas de souci avec Esmée. Elle était si excitée lorsque je lui ai dit que je t'amenais avec moi à Montréal que tu verras au premier regard que tu es le bienvenue. Depuis le temps qu'elle t'attend...»

* * *

C'est le coeur léger que je me stationne dans l'entrée de la maison de mes parents. Tout près de minuit, je sais que mes parents m'attendent, probablement aussi exténués que nous le sommes Bella et moi. Mais il fait bon d'être ici. Je serre la main de mon amoureuse très fort en attendant que la porte s'ouvre sous le sourire non contenu de mon Esmée adorée.

«Edward! Mon chéri! Entrez, entrez!»

Elle s'écarte nous laissant l'espace nécessaire pour pénétrer dans l'immense vestibule. Elle saisit Bella par les épaules au passage. «Bienvenue Bella!» Elle la prend dans ses bras et la garde près de son coeur en la berçant doucement. Elle lui chuchote à l'oreille des paroles que je ne peux entendre.

«Et moi?»

Elle se détache de ma bien-aimée et me fait un câlin à mon tour.

«C'est si bon de t'avoir à la maison avec une si charmante jeune femme mon fils.»

De mon presque mètre quatre-vingt-dix, je me penche pour la serrer contre moi et dépose un baiser sur son front.

«Venez vous assoir. Un thé?»

«Oui, merci. Bella?»

«Oui, ce serait très gentil.»

«Où est papa?»

«Je vais aller le chercher. Il s'est endormi devant la télévision.»

Pendant qu'Esmée quitte la cuisine après avoir mis l'eau sur le feu, je me tourne vers ma Bellissima.»

«Tu vois? Tu fais déjà partie de la famille!»

«Elle est fantastique Edward! Et ta maison est... énorme!»

Je ris doucement.

«C'est ce qu'il y a l'intétrieur qui compte. Les trois coeurs qui m'ont accueilli quand je n'avais rien à offrir valent tout l'or du monde.»

«Tu ne te rends pas compte de la valeur du tien. C'est eux qui sont chanceux de t'avoir trouvé. Je t'aime Edward Cullen.»

«Je t'aime Bella Swann.»

Je souris béatement lorsque j'entends la voix de mon père.

«Alors les enfants, fait un bon voyage?»

Mon père adoptif traverse la pièce, le visage encore frippé de sommeil. Il est, même à cette heure, même à son âge, un homme séduisant.»

«Papa, voici Bella. Bella, voici Carlisle.»

Bella, intimidée, lui tend la main.

«Enchanté belle demoiselle. Esmée, chérie, nos fils savent choisir les plus belles, hein?»

«Carlisle Cullen, cesse de flirter avec ma Bella. Elle n'est pas de ton âge!»

«Ah! Et quel est son âge donc?»

Oh! non! Pas tout de suite! Je sens Bella se raidir à mes côtés.

«Il se fait tard, je crois qu'on devrait aller dormir pour être bien disposé pour notre journée chargée qui nous attend demain. Ça vous dérange?»

«Non, pas du tout. Tes draps sont propres de ce matin et je les ai fait sécher sur la corde à linge, comme tu les aimes. Alors on se voit demain mes poussineaux.»

Oups! Je n'avais pas pensé à la logistique du coucher. Bella me regarde intensément.

«Maman, est-ce possible d'utiliser la chambre d'invité?»

Je sais que ça met Bella mal à l'aise d'afficher notre intimité encore naissante mais dormir dans le même lit sera pire pour elle!

Esmée écarquille les yeux.

«Désolé Edward, elle est inutilisable en ce moment... je n'ai pas pensé...»

Bella coupe court à tous ces discours.

«Pas de problème madame Cullen! Viens Edward, je pense qu'on peut survivre à dormir dans la même chambre. Je suis majeure, rappelle-toi!»

Elle roule des yeux et je ricane à son allusion.

«Oh! Oui! Je pourrai survivre à ça ma belle. Après tout, je suis un vrai gentleman, rappelle-toi! La portière, les nachos... tu peux extensionner ces comportements dans la chambre à coucher...»

Elle sourit et me prend la main. J'embrasse ma mère et monte avec Bella dans le lieu de tous mes secrets. Peut-être me révèlera-t-elle les siens à travers son babillage qu'elle offre parfois pendant son sommeil, comme la dernière fois dans ma voiture? Je meurs d'envie de l'entendre rêver de moi encore une fois...


	20. Chapter 20

**Je sais, ça fait longtemps... Manque de temps, manque de mots... Mais c'est toujours dans ma tête! J'aime mon histoire. Mais j'aime tellement d'autres fictions aussi que je lis plus que je n'écris!!! ALors voilà! Bonne lecture. Merci à madame Meyer de me prêter ses personnages même s'il n'y a aucun lien avec l'histoire originale... La sortie du film numéro 2 est pour dans deux semaines... J'ai presque peur de ne pas aimer ça! Il ne fait pas avoir d'attente, hein? Ok! Je vous laisse. Lisez donc! Et laissez un petit mot...**

* * *

C'est une impression étrange. Je me sens faire partie d'une grande famille même si je les connais et qu'ils me connaissent peu. Les Cullen sont une terre d'accueil où les liens du sang ne sont qu'un rang parmi d'autres pour former un tricot doux et moelleux. Les liens sont serrés, pas de noeud, d'accroc ou de mailles à l'envers. Chaque bout de laine, chaque couleur a sa place.

Ce soir il règne une atmosphère de fête, j'ai l'impression de vivre Noël trois mois à l'avance. Carlisle, fraîchement revenu du travail, porte chemise et cravate et parle, malgré sa grande stature, à hauteur des yeux de Rosalie et Alice chaussant des escarpins à talon de la hauteur d'un édifice. Leurs jambes en semblent infiniment plus longues du fait que leurs robes ajustées comme une deuxième peau, couvrent à peine la pomme de la fesse laissant entrevoir plus de cuisse qu'il n'est permis à mes yeux chastes de voir. Emmett et Jasper s'agencent parfaitement au ton chic et sexy le leurs compagnes en arborant veston et pantalon d'habit de grand couturier facilement reconnaissable, même par une profane (telle que moi) en matière de mode. Edward et moi tranchons du reste de la masse avec nos jeans défraichis (et oh! Combien confortable!) t-shirts rigolos (achetés dans une boutique de souvenirs ringarde) et nos cheveux (un peu pour moi, beaucoup pour Edward) en bataille.

Nous sommes donc tous au rez-de-chaussée, lieu d'ancrage de la famille, un verre de vin à la main, jasant d'un à l'autre avant le fabuleux festin d'Esmée. Je me suis vite rendue compte de la magie qui habite dans la maman de mon dieu grec. Tout ce qu'elle touche se transforme en oeuvre d'art (Edward en premier). Chacun des appartements de cette résidence de trois étages est superbement décoré, avec la précaution de conserver le cachet antique de la propriété, créant un ensemble chaleureux et authentique. Elle s'est surpassée ce soir en jouant de la brillance et de l'opulence pour donner cette impression d'effervescence que l'on se fait décrire dans les contes de fée. Les lumières tamisées laissent les flammes des bougies jouer de ses couleurs tout autour de la salle à manger et se refléter dans l'argenterie trônant sur la table, entre la dinde caramélisée et les nombreux plats couverts du repas gargantuesque. Des effluves de plats faits maison donnent l'eau à la bouche (même si la dinde ne m'attire pas une miette!). Une douce et joyeuse musique flotte en toile de fond alors que les rires et les voix des occupants créent une cacophonie agréable à entendre. Tout le contraire de la sonorité de ma petite maison de St-Justin. J'aime la tranquillité, j'aime Charlie et son calme légendaire mais... j'aime faire partie intégrante de cette vie que je découvre avec Edward, Je flotte et souris puisque moi, Bella Swann, ne suis pas seulement Bella Swann mais une nouvelle âme qui s'ajoute à eux.

Je me remets doucement d'un après-midi dynamique et instructif. Edward m'a trimballée dans les rues de son enfance et de son adolescence, m'a tenu la main sur le quai du vieux port, m'a payé un café sur une terrasse encore ouverte vu le beau temps d'où j'ai pu observer, de ma chaise presque sur le trottoir du boulevard St-Denis, une mer de Montréalais déambuler le pas pressé. Vu de là, je me sentais complètement étrangère en ce pays. Le conventionnel frôlait l'excentrique, le rouge se fondait dans le noir, la sobriété côtoyait la déchéance, le riche marchait au pas de la pauvreté. Sans me lasser d'observer les passants, mes pensées convergeaient tous vers mon amoureux à moins de deux pieds de moi. Après deux semaines folles de travail et d'études intenses, nous avions passé peu de temps ensemble. Suivant nos aveux d'hier et une nuit pleine de murmures et de caresses, je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais me séparer de lui même pour quelques heures. (Pathétique!)

«Fatiguée?»

«Non, je me sens très bien. Et toi?»

«Je me sens léger et... très bien. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi.»

Il me souriait avec ce regard intense qui me brûle comme si j'étais dans un brasier. Je n'avais pas de mots pour répondre. C'était effectivement une expérience nouvelle pour moi, n'ayant jamais partagé mon intimité avec personne. Pourtant pudique, je me suis laissée enlacer une nuit complète comme si c'était un geste naturel. Comme si nos corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, s'emboîtant parfaitement comme deux morceaux de puzzle.

«Je souffre de problème de sommeil et je dors rarement plus de trois heures consécutives.»

De toutes nos conversations et réponses à nos milles questions, il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ceci.

«Ah! Oui? Mais comment fais-tu pour fonctionner?»

«Mon corps s'est habitué, je fais des siestes lorsque j'en ai l'occasion.» Il a soulevé ses épaules dans un geste qui disait qu'il n'y a rien d'épouvantable dans sa situation.

«En as-tu parlé à ton père ou à un autre médecin? Tu sais il y a plein de trucs pour régler ça, j'ai des tisanes chez moi...»

«J'ai tout essayé Bella!» Il a tapé sa tempe de son index. «C'est là-dedans mon problème!»

«Tu fais des cauchemars?»

«Ça se rapproche effectivement du cauchemar. Ce ne sont pas des événements en particulier mais c'est toujours la même chose, nuit après nuit, je me sens tomber dans le vide. C'est une sensation horrible. Je la sens venir maintenant et je me réveille avant qu'elle m'envahisse.»

«Oh! Edward!» J'ai pris ses deux mains et les ai serrées dans les miennes. Il me les a serrées à son tour.

«Mais hier, toi lové dans mes bras, c'était comme le paradis. J'ai dormi comme un bébé jusqu'au matin. Je ne me rappelle pas quand ça m'est arrivé la dernière fois. Merci mon amour!»

J'ai senti mes joues s'empourprer. Qu'il me rappelait en mots que nous avions dormi ensemble dans le même lit, collé, c'était comme s'il me déshabillait. Des souvenirs m'assaillaient. De toucher son corps ferme et musclé, parfait en tous points, de me laisser caresser par ses mains habiles et douces me faisait encore tout chaud à l'intérieur.

«Le plaisir était pour moi.»

Nous sommes maintenant attablés regardant Esmée voyager d'une pièce à l'autre se concentrant à se que tout soit parfait. Ne suivant pas le fil de la conversation, je me levai pour aider la maman d'Edward. Nous n'avions pas échangé beaucoup depuis mon arrivée, ça serait peut-être une occasion de parler un peu.

«Je peux vous aider madame Cullen?»

«C'est Esmée ma chérie et non, tout est sous contrôle, tu peux aller rejoindre les autres.»

«J'y tiens, il y a surement quelque chose que je peux faire.»

Elle me regarde et sourit tendrement.

«Je m'apprêtais à faire la salade, tu m'aides?»

Je lui souris, contente qu'elle m'accepte dans son antre.

«C'est parfait!»

Elle me passe un couteau et quelques légumes à torturer en me donnant les recommandations d'usage. Douce et attentionnée, elle est aussi très drôle. Elle vole d'un chaudron à l'autre, du frigo au garde-manger avec un visage radieux d'une mère qui nourrit ses petits. Elle est facile à aimer.

«Alors Bella, tu es étudiante en littérature à ce qu'Edward m'a dit et tu fais dans le théâtre?»

«Oui, j'ai toujours eu la passion des livres. J'aimerais bien vivre de ma plume un jour mais je suis réaliste. L'enseignement m'intéresse beaucoup aussi. Le théâtre n'est qu'un loisir mais qui rejoint cette passion que j'ai pour les mots.»

«Ton français est excellent!»

«Merci! J'ai beaucoup travaillé en un an. Je parlais quand même peu avant d'amener mes pénates au Québec.»

«Ton père a toujours vécu au Québec à ce que j'ai su, ce n'est donc pas ta première expérience ici!»

«Oui, c'est la première fois.» Ses mains se figent et son regard interrogatif se lève pour rencontrer le mien. «J'ai peu vu mon père depuis mon jeune âge. On se voyait une fois l'an en Floride. Mais nous avons toujours gardé contact par lettre et téléphone.»

«Ça n'a pu dû être facile, pauvre enfant!»

«Non, c'était correct. C'est ce que j'ai toujours connu!»

Elle me sourit et change de sujet. «Alors tu en es dans ta deuxième année. Qu'as-tu fait avant d'entrer à l'université, travailler? Voyager?»

Ah! Voilà! Elle vient à la pêche...

«Non.»

Elle arrête son occupation encore une fois et me regarde.

«Quel âge as-tu Bella?»

«Vingt ans la semaine prochaine...»

Je la regarde et attend sa réaction. Elle me fixe. Réfléchit-elle ou se compose-t-elle pour ne pas exploser? Par habitude, je me mords la lèvre du bas.

«Tu es drôlement jeune pour Edward!»

«Ça vous dérange?»

«Je ne sais pas. Je ne te connais pas Bella. Tu sais, Edward a un passé mouvementé et...»

«Et?»

«J'adore mon fils, mais je suis sa mère, je le connais très bien. Je suis en mesure de dire qu'il n'est pas l'homme le plus stable de la planète...» Elle soupire. «Je sais que tu n'es pas les autres, il ne m'a jamais présenté aucune des filles qu'il a fréquentées. Mais je te regarde, si belle et toute fraîche. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessée, tu comprends?»

Je lui souris pour me faire rassurante. Après tout, son appréhension est justifiée, vu de l'extérieur. Mais je ne sais pas si elle connait si bien son fils.

«Il a peur pour moi aussi, ça doit faire partie (de ma main libre, je trace un cercle dans le vide pour visualiser l'ensemble de la maison) d'un trait de famille. Mais je ne suis pas fragile Esmée. Edward me parle beaucoup. Je ne connais pas tout de lui mais assez pour dire que c'est un homme hors du commun.» Elle fait oui de la tête et sourit. «Nous avons comme une connexion... en fait c'est difficile à expliquer. Et il est un vrai gentleman, il a été très bien éduqué!» Je lui fais un clin d'oeil. «Je... je ne suis pas une de ces petites poulettes qui se pâment devant lui … même s'il est le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu!» Elle rit de bon coeur devant mon honnêteté. Parce qu'effectivement c'est un vrai dieu grec et ce ne se sont pas que mes yeux qui me le disent, trois femmes sur quatre (et parfois quelques hommes!) se retournent sur son passage. «Si j'ai à pleurer, ce n'est pas quelques années de plus qui me protégera de la douleur. De toute façon, les cartes sont jouées, mon coeur est plein de lui déjà.»

Je sens un poids se soulever de ses épaules. Elle contourne le comptoir pour me rejoindre et m'enlace. Elle me sert fort et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Renée. Je m'ennuie d'elle. Je m'ennuie de ses gaffes et de ses irresponsables décisions. Je m'ennuie de me demander à quoi ressemble une vraie mère. Je m'ennuie d'attendre que ma mère devienne une mère.

«Je n'ai jamais vu Edward si heureux Bella. Jamais! Et je comprends maintenant, il n'aurait pu choisir mieux comme compagne.»

Une masse apparaît à la porte communicante de la cuisine à la salle à manger.

«J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas dans votre moment intense!»

Nous sautons toutes les deux par cette voix forte et brusque qui nous ramène au moment présent. Emmett.

«Emmett! Tu pourrais être un peu moins rude!»

«Quoi! J'ai faim moi!»

Nous éclatons de rire.

«Bella, je pense qu'on va servir la salade telle quelle. Viens, on rejoint les autres à table.»

J'essaie de me recomposer un visage. C'était intense comme moment et je suis tellement émotionnelle ces temps-ci! Un rien me fait pleurer. Même Charlie l'a remarqué! Est-ce normal lorsqu'on tombe amoureuse? Aussitôt entrée dans la salle à manger mes yeux se fixent dur Edward qui lit tout de suite sur mon visage qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je lui souris pour le rassurer. Il se lève et tire ma chaise. Tout le monde autour à table arrête de parler. Mon visage rougit immédiatement et je regarde mon chandail, touche mes cheveux brièvement pour finir par regarder Edward avec des yeux demandant si j'ai quelque chose dans le visage. Nos gestes sont restés suspendus, moi, debout devant et Edward debout derrière la chaise.

C'est Emmett bien sûr qui brise le silence.

«Depuis quand tu es gentleman à ce point Eddy?»

Tous éclatent de rire. Nous en profitons pour nous asseoir et nous regarder avec un sourire à la guimauve. C'est tellement charmant ces petits gestes gentils qu'il me fait constamment. Je me retourne vers mon nouveau beau-frère.

«Apprends Emmett! Toutes ces petites attentions donnent des _brownies point_!»

C'est l'hilarité générale. J'ai visé dans le mille.

«Bella?»

«Oui Alice?»

«Qu'as-tu fait des vêtements qu'on a achetés ensemble?»

«Ils sont dans ma penderie... Pourquoi?»

«Parce que j'ai fouillé dans ton sac et que je n'ai vu que des trucs comme ça.» En faisant le geste de me montrer les vêtement que je porte présentement.

«Mais Alice, il n'y avait rien de prévu qui justifiait de m'habiller à la _Grace Kelly_. Et pourquoi as-tu fouillé dans mes trucs?» Je la regarde avec mes yeux de madame patate* en colère.

«Premièrement, les vêtements que nous avons choisis ne font pas «_Grace Kelly» _(elle ne manque pas d'appuyer le geste de cotation) et oui, tu auras besoin de quelque chose de plus habillé que des jeans car nous sortons en boîte ce soir. On ne peut JAMAIS partir en week-end sans vêtement branché! C'est une règle de base. J'ai vraiment une éducation à te faire!»

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils sont si guindés pour un simple souper de famille. Edward répond promptement.

«Nous n'allons pas en boîte et Bella est très bien comme ça.»

«Ed! Ça fait si longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis ensemble! S'il te plaît!»

Emmett reprend de plus belle.

«P'tit frère, ne casse pas le _party_! Pour une fois que tu as quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, viens en boîte avec nous!»

Je ne sais si c'est pour moi qu'il ne veut pas y aller. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec l'idée (on se rappelle mes déboires de ma dernière danse... Taylor... la petite culotte Batman...) mais je ne veux pas être la raison qui le coupe de ses amis. Je lui prends la main sous la table, me penche et lui chuchote à l'oreille. «Veux-tu y aller?» Il fait non de la tête.

«Je ne vais pas en boîte. Vous me connaissez pourtant! Depuis dix ans, je ne fréquente plus ces endroits! J'ai brisé la règle une fois et ça s'est mal fini. Jasper, il me semble que c'était assez remarquable pour ne pas l'oublier. Je n'amène pas Bella en boîte! Point à la ligne!»

Ce dernier prend son air de psychologue et prend parti pour Edward.

«Désolé mon vieux!. Tu sais, c'est loin et on oublie... » Un sourire taquin apparaît soudain. «Mais maintenant que mes souvenirs reviennent, définitif, on ne t'amène pas en boîte!» Les deux comparses éclatent de rire et l'ambiance se fait plus légère. Je pense que je ne saurai pas la fin de l'histoire...

«Allez-y, j'amène Bella au _Biddle_ pour lui faire entendre du jazz ce soir.»

Carlisle tape sur la table d'un geste décidé. «Et fiston, je vous accompagne, ça te dit Esmée? Ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas allé écouter de la bonne musique!»

Esmée se tortille sur sa chaise, toute excitée.

«Ça vous dérange les enfants si nous vous accompagnons?»

Edward a le visage fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. «Pas du tout Esmée, ça nous ferait plaisir.»

Il me caresse la cuisse doucement. Je suis maintenant totalement déconcentrée de la conversation, focalisée sur cette main qui provoque en moi des sensations étranges et inconfortables. Il me regarde pour confirmer si le jazz et les parents peuvent faire partie du programme et je suis incapable d'articuler un mot.

«Bella?» Ses mains ont cessé de bouger. Merci mon Dieu! Je peux enfin parler intelligemment!

«Excellente idée!»

Il sourit, heureux. La confession d'Esmée refait surface, et de penser qu'Edward n'a pas eu un parcours de bonheur et qu'il a dû passer par des chemins de souffrances me brise le coeur.

«Ouach! Je déteste le jazz! Mais Bella, le problème se pose en boîte ou pas. Tu ne peux quand même pas sortir habillée comme ça!»

«Mais Alice...»

«Ne t'en fais, j'avais prévu le coup, j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut!»

«Pas de torture Alice s'il te plaît!»

«Je serai très douce avec toi ma belle.»

«Ah! J'y pense Edward!»

Edward lève les yeux vers son père.

«Ton copain Jacob Black est en ville, nous avions une conférence ensemble cet après-midi. Il semblait en choc que tu sois ici avec Bella.» Ils rient tous les deux. C'est ce qu'on appelle la complicité entre testostérone car je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans... «Il reste jusqu'à demain parce qu'il m'a parlé d'un brunch entre collègues. On devrait peut-être lui téléphoner? Il sera seul ce soir...»

Edward se fige. Il ne rit plus!

«Comme c'est une excellente idée Carlisle, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu Jacob!» Alors même Esmée le connaît...

«Ça me donne presqu'envie d'aller écouter votre musique plate, ça s'annonce une soirée vraiment intéressante! Jasper, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que Jacob avait un oeil sur Bella?»

Edward lance un regard de mort à Jasper qui à son tour, lance le même genre de regard à Emmett qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Esmée pose sa main sur celle d'Edward pour calmer la tempête qui fait rage. Si je pouvais me cacher sous la table, je le ferais. J'ai le visage en feu, prêt à exploser.

«Et il est si sexy! C'est vrai que si j'étais toi Ed, je ne le laisserais pas s'approcher à moins de 6 mètres!»

«ALICE!»

Carlisle, les épaules sautillantes, cachant mal son amusement, en ajoute.

«Il faudra t'y faire fiston parce que ta Bella est vraiment jolie, elle doit faire tourner toutes les têtes. Plus d'un essaiera de te la ravir. À toi de savoir la garder!»

Je me cache le visage dans mes mains. Un vrai cauchemar! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ces rêves où on s'aperçoit trop tard que nous avons oublié de nous habiller et que nous sommes nus en public. Edward m'enlace et me colle à lui. Je découvre mon visage partiellement. Edward me regarde et sourit. Il laisse couler ce commentaire comme si c'était d'une évidence! Sans me quitter des yeux, avec un regard déterminé, il jette les gants.

«Appelons Jake! On ne peut laisser une âme seule errer dans le néant Montréalais, hein?»

Est-ce moi ou ai-je l'impression que je m'engage dans un combat de coq?

* * *

Une soirée avec mes parents ET Jacob Black n'était certainement pas prévu dans mon horaire. Mais quand il faut, il faut comme dirait le dicton! Et ce n'était pas si mal finalement. J'avais oublié comment Jake pouvait être amusant. Si ce n'était de son côté compétitif, il serait probablement un de mes meilleurs potes. Nous fréquentions quelques clubs sélects ensemble, faisant la chasse aux jolies demoiselles sans trop me compromettre dans des situations tentantes où drogue et alcool coulent à flot. Il connaît tout de mon passé et a toujours respecté mes limites. Mais il m'a toujours fait chier en se pavanant le nez (pour ne pas dire la queue) en l'air! Mais ce soir là, au _Biddle_, il a été de commerce agréable, plus humble que d'habitude. Récitant de vieilles histoires (à mes dépends), nous avons rigolé au son d'une musique vibrante et sensuelle. Il m'était difficile de me détacher de la vue de ma femme, sexy, trop sexy pour le regard des autres. Je devrai restreindre Alice la prochaine fois. Mes mains baladeuses, cachées par la table qui soutenait quelques tapas et bouteilles de bière importée, ne cessaient d'explorer les courbes de son corps, passant d'une cuisse à l'autre, de la taille à la hanche. Je la sentais frémir et réagir à mon contact. J'ai surpris le regard de Jacob regardant Bella et moi avec, il me semblait, une pointe de tristesse. Il en pince vraiment pour elle. Je suis presque triste pour lui... sachant ce qu'il manque!

Après deux jours à se découvrir l'un l'autre, deux nuits à s'éteindre, revenir à la vie normale est très difficile. Très difficile. Je ne pense qu'à elle, qu'à ce que j'ai envie de faire avec elle. Je pense au contact de sa peau, de son corps sur le mien, de sa main dans la mienne, de ses yeux qui parlent plus que ses lèvres. J'en suis presque pathétique. Heureusement que j'ai les photos prises à la plage Quantin qui me donnent un semblant de sa présence lorsque je n'y tiens plus. J'ai mis ma préférée dans un cadre sur ma table de chevet. Gros plan du haut de son corps où son visage et ses épaules dénudées ressortent dans toute leur gloire. Elle regarde au loin un point fixe qui la fascine, les cheveux légèrement soulevés par la petite brise qui souffletait à son gré ce jour là et les lèvres entrouvertes, invitantes. Le ciel en arrière-plan est d'un bleu intense qui contraste merveilleusement avec la blancheur de sa peau et les reflets roux de sa chevelure. Elle est tellement belle et la pose si intime qu'il est indécent que d'autres yeux que les miens la regardent. Pour mon bureau, j'ai choisi une Bella excitée de mettre ses pieds dans l'eau, caméra en mains, plus candide qu'un enfant sur une plage pour la première fois de l'année. Paul n'a pas passé sous silence qu'il voyait sa Suzanne dans ce magnifique visage... j'avais aussi remarqué...

Je n'ai donc pas vu ma Bellissima depuis hier fin de journée, du retour de Montréal. Une nuit et une grosse journée vide. Ce soir, c'est Cyrano... avec Bella. C'est parfait!

«Ed, je peux te parler?»

«Bien sûr! Je t'écoute mon Tim!»

«Bien... pas ici, y'a pas un endroit où on peut être seul?»

«Viens dans mon bureau.»

Tim est bizarre ce soir. Sérieux comme un pape, il révise ses textes pendant que d'autres jouent sur scène. Il reste seul, pas de blague, pas d'obscénité. Angie s'est assise avec lui et il n'a pas levé la tête une fois pour lui parler. Je suis plutôt heureux qu'il m'ait approché car il y a quelque chose qui cloche... en fait, il y a plein de choses qui clochent avec lui, je sais, mais un événement hors de l'ordinaire est peut-être survenu...

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tim?»

«Je ne suis pas certain que je peux faire ça.»

«Cyrano?»

«Ouais...»

«Pourquoi?»

«C'est juste pas mon truc.»

«Pourquoi les auditions alors?»

«Je trouvais que ça avait l'air cool.»

«Et maintenant?»

«Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas mon truc.»

«J'aimerais que t'élabore un peu Tim car ce que j'ai vu la semaine dernière, ça m'a scié les jambes. Tu m'as bouleversé mon vieux, complètement. Alors _c'est pas mon truc_, je suis désolé, mais ça ne passe pas. C'est TON truc Tim. Donne-moi la vraie raison.»

Il baisse la tête et se passe les mains dans les visages, repoussant ses cheveux mi-longs vers l'arrière.

«_Man_, j'ai pu envie de faire partie de ça, c'est tout!»

«Tim, tu as passé des auditions avec une dizaine de potes, tu t'es donné, tu étais excellent et tu as été choisi! C'est une forme d'engagement, tu ne peux laisser tomber parce que tu trouves ça un peu difficile et qu'il faudra que tu travailles! _Come on_!»

«C'est pas parce que je trouve ça difficile d'apprendre mes textes, je les connais presque tous! Ne me traite pas de paresseux!»

«Dis-moi la vraie raison.»

«J'suis pas à la hauteur, je pourrai pas faire certaines scènes avec Angie. Oublie ça! T'as vu comment elle joue? Elle me clenche _man_!»

«T'as peur d'avoir l'air mauvais parce qu'elle est meilleure que toi?»

«Non, non! J'ai pas peur!»

«Tim, nous sommes entre hommes ici. Parle! Tu couches avec elle?»

«Non, t'es malade!»

«T'as envie de coucher avec elle?

«C'est quoi ton problème?»

«Quoi? Je trouve que c'est une belle fille et qu'il y a une belle chimie entre vous. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu pouvais avoir de la difficulté à jouer des scènes d'amour avec une fille qui te fait de l'effet.»

Tim fige. Littéralement. J'attends. Il tire de nouveau ses cheveux vers l'arrière. C'est bizarre cette habitude, comme si c'était du déjà-vu!

«Fuck! Je sais tous mes textes Ed, j'adore ça! Mais quand je suis avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une patate dans la bouche. Je suis con et ne je peux rien faire.»

«Tu pourrais lui en parler?»

«Ah! Ah! Très drôle! Tu me niaises?»

«Non. Ça pourrait être réciproque!»

«Hé! Tu sais qui je suis _man_! Angie rôde autour mais c'est pas une vraie fille de rue. Elle est éduquée, intelligente... tu l'as vu jouer! Je suis la dernière chose qu'elle a besoin, crois-moi!»

«Ça te dirait de devenir quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait s'appuyer?»

«Je peux pas!»

«Oui, tu peux Tim. Si tu veux.»

«Tu veux que je devienne emballeur dans un supermarché? Gagner 10$ l'heure? Wow! _Big deal_! C'est certain qu'elle me saute dans les bras!»

«Parce que tu penses que l'argent, c'est tout ce qui compte?»

«Ben non...»

«Le local, c'est pas seulement pour monter une belle pièce de théâtre. C'est pour donner un coup de pouce à des gars comme toi qui ont envie de mieux. Je pense que t'es un gars intelligent, tu es plein de talent, t'as une grande gueule. Tu peux faire des belles choses si tu y mets l'effort. Angie peut devenir une source d'inspiration. Essaie de devenir meilleur pour elle. Tim, lâche pas Cyrano. Je devrais pas te dire ça... mais si Angie a auditionné c'est parce qu'elle a su que tu étais un des trois retenus.»

«Heu?!»

«Elle serait déçue que tu te désistes!»

«_Fuck_! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?»

«Comme tu t'imagines être Cyrano, imagine-toi Angie comme si c'était Roxanne. Donne-lui d'autres traits, écoute ses mots plutôt que de regarder sa bouche. Et vois ton rôle comme une responsabilité. Envers Angie, envers les autres de l'équipe.»

«C'est juste une pièce Ed! Fais-en pas une histoire d'état!»

«C'est pas juste une pièce! C'est un projet d'équipe. Vous devez vous appuyer les uns sur les autres pour la réussite. Tu es le meilleur pour rassembler, tu es le meilleur acteur. Nous avons besoin de toi.»

«Ok, je vais réessayer...» Les mains toujours dans les cheveux (c'est vrai que c'est fatiguant voir quelqu'un faire ça! Désolée à tout mon entourage!), je sens qu'il a quelque chose d'autre à ajouter. «Je sais pas mais... étant donné que tu parles de responsabilité...»

«Quoi?»

«J'ai une bizarre d'impression concernant Angie.»

«Et?»

«Je pense qu'elle a de la misère avec son beau-père.»

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?»

«Elle m'a lancé des appâts. C'est pas _clean _dans sa cabane!»

Nous nous regardons. Ok, son impression est une très grosse impression. Bella. Je dois parler à Bella. Je me racle la gorge pour me donner un peu de contenance.

«Merci pour la perche mon vieux, nous allons faire nos petites recherches. Ah! Et merci Tim d'être prêt à réessayer... pour la pièce!»

Il me fait un pâle sourire, me serre la main en me faisant une accolade coude à coude,

«C'est beau Ed. À tantôt!»

Il sort de mon bureau. J'empoigne ma chevelure et soupire.

Toc Toc.

Je sors de ma léthargie alors que la porte s'entrouvre.

«Edward, je peux entrer?»

Bella. Ma Bella.

«Bien sûr, entre ma belle.»

«Ça va?»

Je lui souris. Elle a toujours un effet calmant sur moi... est-ce parce que c'est un amour tout nouveau?

«Maintenant oui. Tu as deux petites minutes pour t'asseoir?»

«Oui, Jacob et Élyse sont là.»

«C'est à propos d'Angie. Tim pense qu'Angie a de la difficulté avec son beau-père. Est-ce que Gisèle t'aurait parlé de quelque chose?»

Ses yeux s'agrandissent.

«Non, jamais! En fait, nous avons parlé très peu de son mari... je ne connais pas son nom!»

«Je crois que si Tim a des doutes, il faut investiguer. Tu es la plus proche d'elle Bella. Tu pourrais lui poser certaines questions?»

«...oui.»

«Je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais...»

«C'est ok. Je ne pourrais jamais dormir sur mes deux oreilles sachant qu'elle se fait peut-être abuser par son beau-père. Voyons Edward!»

Je me lève de mon bureau pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je me suis ennuyé de ça... ça doit faire au moins trente minutes que je ne l'ai pas touché! é.tique!

«Je t'aime Bella.»

«Je t'aime aussi.»

«Tu... tu viens chez moi ce soir?»

«J'aimerais bien mais j'ai l'université demain très tôt et...»

«Dors chez moi!»

«Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée...»

Je l'ai embarrassé. J'adore le fait qu'elle rougisse, elle ne peut rien me cacher!

«Bella, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je peux dormir sur le canapé tu sais. J'ai seulement envie d'être avec toi.»

Elle rit.

«Voir, si je te laisserais dormir sur le canapé...» Elle baisse les yeux. «Je ne crois pas que c'est la place et le moment de parler de ça Edward mais... c'est pas que j'en ai pas envie mais... je ne suis pas prête à franchir cette étape... et surtout pas dans ton lit!»

Je la serre dans mes bras encore plus fort.

«Hé! Je ne serais pas honnête si je te disais que je n'y pense pas mais je sais que c'est trop tôt aussi Bella.»

Je déserre mon étreinte pour prendre son visage à deux mains et la force à me regarder.

«Je t'aime. Vraiment. C'est sérieux pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de brûler les étapes.» Elle me regarde intensément. «Je suis curieux... Pourquoi surtout pas dans mon lit?»

Elle essaie de baisser la tête mais je la retiens.

«Edward! Je sais que tu as connu un paquet de filles. Que t'as couché avec un paquet de filles! Et pas des laiderons et des inexpérimentées comme moi. C'est vraiment intimidant!»

«Oh!»

«Oh! Comme tu dis!»

«Je disais pas Oh! Dans ce sens là! Je disais Oh! Je n'ai pas pensé que tu pouvais être intimidée par... ton manque d'expérience. Je trouve ça super Bella que tu aies attendu tu sais. Et je crois que nous ne sommes pas rendus à cette étape là, ok? Nous sommes ensemble toi et moi. On apprend l'un de l'autre, l'un avec l'autre. Je ne connais pas d'être amoureux, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire non plus, tu n'es pas seule là-dedans! Et j'ai peur Bella...»

«Peur de quoi?»

«J'ai peur que lorsque tu apprendras qui je suis vraiment, tu me laisses tomber...»

«Pourquoi je ferais ça?»

«Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas le vrai Edward!»

«Tu me caches des choses?»

«Oui....» C'est presqu'un soupir. Bella me regarde paniquée.

«Que me caches-tu?»

«Mon passé...»

«_Darling_! Le passé t'appartient, il a fait ce que tu es aujourd'hui, beau ou mauvais. Le vrai Edward c'est celui qui est devant moi aujourd'hui, bâti de son passé, vivant de son présent. Tu as envahi mon coeur... je ne pourrais jamais te laisser tomber, c'est toi qui le ferais s'il y avait un de nous deux qui devait arrêter la course. J'ai très envie de connaître ce passé Edward parce que je veux tout savoir de toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait qu'Angie serait la même, juste un peu plus écorchée, après sa première expérience de prostitution?»

C'est pas vrai! Je pleure maintenant! Mais où sont donc mes couilles! Bonne réflexion car je me ris de moi-même maintenant! Ne sortez pas les mouchoirs, je sais me ressaisir. Allez Eddy, reprends sur toi!

«Ouais... on va parler! Tu viens dormir chez moi?»

Elle rit en me tendant un mouchoir. C'est pas vrai! Quelle humiliation!

«Tu es persistant Cullen!... ok j'irai. Et j'approcherai Angie avant de partir du local, tu devras m'attendre si elle veut parler.»

«C'est parfait!»

Je me penche pour l'embrasser.

Toc Toc.

«Oui?»

Élyse passe la tête dans la porte.

«Désolée d'interrompre.» Elle nous fait un clin d'oeil. Pourvu qu'elle ne remarque pas mes traces de larmes! «Il y a un certain Sénior qui veut te parler Ed et il a l'air important. Genre d'homme qui ne prend pas un non comme réponse. Ça doit être quelqu'un pour la subvention.»

«Oh! Merci! Je le prends!»

Elle ferme la porte.

«Merde! Et j'ai pas de téléphone dans mon bureau encore...»

«Je te laisse, tu veux que j'aille te chercher le sans fil? Tu ne peux pas parler avec lui dans l'aire commune quand même!»

«Ça va, j'y vais. Merci Bella!»

«On se voit plus tard. Je t'aime.»

«Je t'aime aussi!...Bella?»

«Tu me fais un câlin avant que je me lance avec Dark Vader?»

Elle éclate de rire avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

C'est tout ce que j'avais de besoin, je peux affronter le côté obscur de la force maintenant!


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous! Il y a de la neige ce matin! Un peu... mais c'est magnifique! Je me sens un coeur en hiver. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je ne peux pas croire à ça. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis assez crétin pour m'être laissé prendre dans son petit jeu. Faire le vide, ne plus penser. Oublier. Douze ans à essayer d'oublier. Deux semaines pour cesser le processus entamé depuis tant d'années. Quelques petites centaines d'heures pour remettre sur le tapis un passé vieux de millions de minutes. Faire le vide, ne plus penser. Dormir. Dix ans de sommeil interrompu, de milliers de nuits agitées. Je suis fatigué, si fatigué. Je voudrais faire le vide, ne plus penser, oublier, dormir.

Je rêve au jour où Bella sera dans mon lit chaque nuit. Son souffle dans mon cou, la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau m'apaisent et me réconfortent. Depuis le week-end à Montréal, Bella est devenue comme ma dose de valium. Une vague de repos dans une mer d'insomnie. Quelle vague! Du bonheur à l'état pur. J'en déduis qu'il faut apprécier ces petites doses de bonheur quand elles passent car depuis, niet! Je n'ai pu _surfer_ à nouveau. Même lundi soir, je croyais bien l'avoir dans mes bras pour retrouver ceux de Morphée mais elle est repartie avec Angie. Les anges sont prioritaires, surtout quand leurs ailes sont blessées. Mince! Elle me manque!

«Hé! Vieux! Comment va?»

«Salut Jasper!»

«Wow! C'est Bella qui te donne cette mine-là?»

«C'est positif ou négatif?»

«On dirait que ça fait deux semaines que t'as pas dormi!»

Ok, négatif...

«Ça fait dix ans Jasp!»

«Dix ans de débauche... tu ne tiens plus la route, trop vieux. Dis à Bella de modérer avant qu'on te ramasse à la petite cuillère!»

Il se croit si malin...

«Je suis encore capable, ne fais pas de projection.»

«Oooouuuu! L'animal refait surface? Je flaire la compétition du loup qui veut pisser plus loin que le reste de la meute! C'est bizarre, ça sonne Jacob Black... Enfin! Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de baiser une humaine en chair en os et pas juste une poupée Barbie comme celles que tu ramenais dans le temps avant-Bella?»

«Tu pourrais me dire le menu de la cafétéria?»

«Tu changes de sujet?»

«Non, je veux être certain de ne pas manger cette chose que tu viens d'ingurgiter qui te fait parler comme Emmett! T'as une sale gueule!»

«Surement pas pire que la tienne!»

«Je rencontre Sénior aujourd'hui...»

«Nom d'un chien Ed! Je suis désolé!»

«Ouais, ça explique ma gueule mais pas la tienne! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ce matin?»

«Je voulais juste rigoler un peu et voir où t'en étais rendu dans ta relation. C'est la première fois que je te vois accroché comme ça, c'est tellement bizarre! Et vu votre air béat après une fin de semaine à partager le même lit, je me disais...»

«Je ne... nous n'av... en fait Bella et moi n'avons pas...»

«Je veux pas les détails Edward! T'es un grand garçon, Bella est majeure... même si elle est sur le bord! Ahahah!»

Il se croit si drôle...

«Nous avons dormi dns le même lit... juste dormi. Nous avions juste du contentement écrit dans le visage parce que nous sommes heureux ensemble, pas à cause du sexe Jasper.»

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sentais le besoin de rectifier le tir. Après tout, ce n'est pas de ses affaires mais le fait qu'il associe le mot baiser à Bella, ça me donne des frissons dans le dos. Baiser c'est animal, sans sentiment... vulgaire. J'ai baisé plusieurs femmes et aucune n'était Bella. Elle est tellement plus que ça.

«Ah oui?»

«Han, han...»

«Wow!»

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire _Wow_? Super Edward, je suis fier de toi ou je crois que des ovaires envahissent ta cavité abdominale?

«C'est différent avec elle. Je suis vraiment amoureux.» Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. «C'est fou, hein? Je l'ai vu pour la première fois il y a un mois et maintenant je ne peux envisager ma vie sans elle...»

Mon ami de plus de dix ans me regarde comme pour la première fois. En fait il me scrute plus qu'il ne me regarde.

«Tu es amoureux, tu veux passer ta vie avec elle et vous n'avez pas eu de sexe encore? Wow!»

«Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire _Wow_, hein?»

«C'est... surprenant?»

«Surprenant!...OK... ç'aurait pu être pire...»

«Non, c'est super Edward! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux! C'est wow! Ce n'est pas l'Edward que je connais.»

«Quand même! Comme si je couchais avec tout ce qui bouge! À vous entendre parler, j'ai des pétasses blondes différentes dans mon lit à chaque soir! J'ai eu quelques aventures mais sans plus. Je serais même curieux de comparer mes statistiques aux tiennes!»

«Non, non! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire! C'est vrai que nous exagérons un peu mais tu te fais accoster tellement souvent que c'est comme si tu étais avec un paquet de filles différentes chaque fois qu'on sort ensemble. Tu ne peux quand même pas désavouer que tu n'es pas le type à t'engager.»

«Parce que je n'avais pas trouvé et qu'en fait je ne cherchais pas non plus. C'est le destin.»

«Ça c'est du Bella!»

«Ouais! J'adore!»

Je lui donne une claque dans le dos. C'est mon pote et je l'aime... et il m'a fait oublié un instant que j'ai un noeud incroyable dans l'estomac.

«Comme ça tu vas lui parler?»

«Tu parles de Sénior?» Il fait oui de la tête. Lui non plus il n'a pas envie de mettre son nom dans sa bouche. Il ne le connaît pas mais ce n'est pas avec mes commentaires et sentiments qu'il trouve le bonhomme plein de charme! «Il veut me parler face à face. Je me sens piégé à cause de la subvention.»

«Tu n'es pas obligé, tu n'as rien demandé.»

«Je sais... mais en même temps... tu vas trouver ça bizarre car j'ai envie de lui parler et... je n'ai pas envie de le voir! C'est vraiment étrange comme sentiment. Je parlais avec Bella cette semaine et elle m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir. C'est normal de toujours espérer rétablir les faits avec ceux avec qui nous avons du ressentiment, surtout lorsque c'est avec son père mais l'orgueil gagne souvent au profit de l'humilité. Elle n'a pas tord tu sais. Je crois que ma plus grande peur c'est qu'il gagne au bout du compte.»

«Lui as-tu raconté ton passé avec lui?»

«Pas tout, non.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Pas prêt...»

«Edward!»

«Je le ferai mais pas tout de suite!»

«Pourquoi? T'as peur de la perdre?»

J'ai peur? Bien sûr que j'ai peur! Je suis mort de trouille! À chaque fois que je la regarde, belle, souriante, un coeur d'or et... si pure... j'attends qu'un autre vienne me la voler!

«Edward, regarde-moi.»

J'ai tellement peur que j'en suis paralysé. Pourquoi ma descente aux enfers, toute cette merde remonte à la surface alors que je vis un des plus beaux moments de ma vie! Sénior. Il sera toujours là pour pourrir mon existence!

«Bella est folle de toi et ses intention sont nobles en toutes choses. Peu importe qu'est ton passé, elle ne cessera pas de t'aimer pour ça! T'as pas braqué une banque, t'as pas fait de mal à personne. T'as juste eu un mauvais père, bon sang!»

«Je sais Jasper! Je sais tout ça! Mais c'est comme pour Alice, tu n'as pas envie d'être son héros, son chevalier servant? L'homme qu'elle a envie d'admirer, sur qui s'y appuyer, d'être le plus fort, le plus courageux? Moi j'en crève d'envie!» Je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner la tête pour ne pas laisser voir mes larmes. «Qu'en je pense à Sénior et à tout ce qui s'est ensuivi quand je suis parti de cette maison, ce n'est pas du tout le parcours de l'homme que je m'imagine pour elle! Après toutes ces années, je me sens...argh!»

«Ce que tu n'est pas! Edward! Tu t'en aies sorti! Tu es un combattant, un gagnant! Ne le laisse pas te faire croire le contraire, OK?»

Jasper me prend par surprise, m'enlace et me serre dans ses bras. Je me raidis, mal à l'aise avec ce contact. Il est un frère pour moi mais nous n'avons jamais démontré physiquement notre affection. Il s'en rend compte et se recule en laissant une de ses mains sur mon épaule.

«Relaxe! Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire savoir que j'avais changé de camp!» Il rit et me donne une claque derrière la tête. «Pauvre Bella! Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque! Quel macho!»

* * *

J'ai de la difficulté à me concentrer. Et pour être honnête, ça fait un mois que j'ai de la difficulté à me concentrer au travail. Avec le tourbillon Edward et Gisèle-Angie, il ne reste pas beaucoup de place dans mon cerveau. Mais aujourd'hui, Edward rencontre son père biologique et je sais que ça le met tout à l'envers. Ma situation est pire que jamais. Cette connexion que j'ai avec mon homme est tellement forte que je ressens des émotions qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers mon amour qui souffre terriblement ces temps-ci. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'un père accepte qu'un autre homme adopte son enfant mais ça ne me dit rien de bon. Et sa mère? Comment a-t-elle pu abandonner son fils! Tellement de questions sans réponse. Je comprends qu'Edward ait besoin de temps avant de me partager son passé douloureux mais je me sens heurtée aussi... Pourquoi ne me fait-il pas confiance? Ne sait-il pas que peu importe ce qui qu'il a déjà été ou fait, ça ne changera pas mes sentiments que j'ai à son égard? J'ai besoin qu'il me parle, j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de tout connaître de lui. Il me manque! Ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est bien beau se parler par téléphone et prendre le lunch ensemble lorsque nous avons une petite heure de libre mais ça ne remplace pas notre intimité physique.

«Bella, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve le dernier livre de Dany Laferrière parce que je n'en ai plus sur les tablettes et un client en demande?»

«Han?»

«Allo la terre!»

«Oups! Désolée Gisèle! Que m'as-tu demandé?»

«Un client me demande _L'énigme du retour_ de Laferrière. Je n'en ai plus en magasin, j'ai regardé à l'arrière et rien trouvé non plus. Tu sais où le patron a mis la commande?»

«Attends que je réfléchisse, c'est moi qui est reçu la commande cette semaine... où l'ai-je mis?...»

«Bella! Arrête ton Edwarêverie et active-toi, le client attend!»

«Donne-moi 3 petites minutes? Je vais refaire mon parcours pour la trouver.»

«Et qu'est-ce que je dis à monsieur en magasin?»

Gisèle est sur les dents depuis mardi matin. J'ai entamé une démarche lundi soir avec sa fille, ce n'est surement pas un hasard. J'imagine qu'Angie lui en a fait part. Avais-je le choix? Je ne peux laisser la petite avec un secret gros comme sa peine la gruger de l'intérieur... si son beau-père abuse d'elle, je ne peux rester assise sans rien faire! Si ce n'est pas son beau-père, qui ou quoi la tue à petit feu? Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de réponse à mes questions... mais ça viendra. Je ne la laisserai pas tomber.

«Je vais parler au client Gisèle. Et je vais trouver la boîte.» Elle veut arguer encore mais je n'ai pas la patience aujourd'hui. Je lève la main en signe de protestation. «Ça va, je m'en occupe!» Mon ton est peut-être un peu sec mais je n'ai plus le temps d'être compréhensive, j'ai des Edwarêveries à m'occuper!

Où ai-je pu mettre cette foutue boîte... et moi qui n'ai pas demandé à Gisèle de quel client il s'agit. Pas question de retourner lui demander! Voyons qui traîne dans l'allée... Ah! Ça doit être ce jeune homme.. Jeune intello, tout à fait le style. «Monsieur? Êtes-vous le client qui cherchez le dernier Laferrière, qui, à mon avis, est magnifique et son meilleur...» Le client en question se retourne, l'air de ne pas comprendre mon français. Quoi! Mon accent n'est pas si épouvantable! C'est alors que je remarque, par dessus l'épaule de celui-ci, qu'un homme très séduisant, fin quarantaine je dirais, me fixe de son regard perçant. Il porte un complet marine, bien coupé, faisant ressortir les quelques fils argent de sa chevelure. Rarement vu autant d'élégance en personne! Il me met mal à l'aise et me fait prendre conscience de mon apparence défraîchie. Il ne reste presque rien de ma touche légère matinale de maquillage. De mon chignon, savamment négligé, sortent, plus qu'il ne faut, plusieurs mèches rebelles. Mes vêtements sont un peu plissés par une longue journée ayant débuté depuis le lever du soleil. Il ouvre la bouche enfin après cette attente gênante.

«Mademoiselle, c'est moi qui ai demandé un exemplaire de ce livre!»

Cette voix.... envoûtante....

«Bella, c'est ça?» Il est à quelques pas de moi maintenant.

«Heu... oui?» Comment connaît-il mon nom?! «C'est que je ne me suis pas nommée!»

Il rit me révélant un dentier magnifique. Blanc. Trop blanc.

«Je suis désolée mademoiselle. Je dois avouer ma culpabilité ici. J'ai écouté aux portes.» Il se penche vers moi, mimant la confidence, me déversant ses effluves d'aromate fine et musquée. «Votre collègue en furie vous a donné quelque fil à retorde et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre échange. Elle vous a appelé Bella et je me suis dit que ce nom vous allait à ravir.»

Le feu me monte aux joues (naturellement!). Il sourit en coin me laissant percevoir qu'il sait que son compliment n'est pas pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Je me retourne lui désignant l'arrière du magasin, me permettant à la fois de masquer quelque peu mon trouble. «Ils sont très populaires, ils sont partis comme des petits pains chauds mais je sais que nous avons reçu une commande cette semaine, pouvez-vous attendre le temps que je les retrouve?»

«J'ai quelques minutes devant moi et j'ai envie de le lire alors je vous laisse chercher... Bella.»

«Bien, je reviens. Merci!»

Je me remets de mes émotions tranquillement et me dirige rapidement à l'arrière de la librairie. Je dois trouver et vite, que ce client parte le plus rapidement possible. Il avait l'air de s'amuser à m'embarrasser de la sorte. Ce petit paquet est trop bien caché, ce n'est pas si grand ici pourtant! Allez Bella, rappelle-toi ce que tu as fait après avoir signé le coupon de livraison... J'ouvre la porte du frigo pour rire, c'est bien le seul lieu qui n'as pas été inspecté... Eurêka!

La boîte est là!

OK....

Je dois sortir Edward de ma tête!

********

«Bon sang! Vous gardez vos livres au frais!»

«Heu... oui... il était tout près de l'air climatisé alors...»

On se souvient que je suis la pire menteuse en ville...

«Vous faites fonctionner votre air climatisé au milieu de septembre!»

«Heu... ce n'est pas très écolo en effet (mais qu'est-ce que je dis, pardi!)...»

«Je ne suis pas un fan de l'écolo non plus c'est juste qu'il ne fait pas très chaud à l'extérieur!»

«Oh! Mais je suis TRÈS écolo, la planète et les animaux, ça me tient vraiment à coeur!»

«Ah! Et vous faites fonctionner un _bouffeur _d'énergie pour rafraîchir l'air ambiant quand il fait moins de 20 degrés à l'extérieur!»

«C'est que... Argh! Pour être franche... j'avais mis la boîte dans le réfrigérateur. J'avais surement la tête ailleurs lorsque j'ai accueilli ce charmant paquet.»

Il éclate de rire.

«Bella! Vous êtes une femme, non pas seulement magnifique, mais pleine de rebondissements. L'homme qui se trouve à vos côtés ne doit pas s'ennuyer!»

Bis... couleur rouge pompier à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais compris qu'un homme puisse me voir autrement qu'ordinaire... enfin qu'il puisse me voir point. Qu'un homme d'une grande beauté, en plus d'un âge certain me complimente, ça ne s'insère dans aucun compartiment de ma logique. Je ne suis pas si naïve, je comprends que l'homme a parfois besoin de tester son pouvoir d'attraction, voir si le chromosome XY aimante toujours le chromosome XX. Mais ce qui me trouble c'est qu'un homme passé la quarantaine ait besoin de s'assurer qu'il peut toujours brasser les électrons d'une XX de moins de vingt ans. C'est comme brancher une vieille série de lumières de Noël avec une neuve. On peut penser que la neuve donnera de la puissance à la vieille, la refaisant briller de mille feux. Non, les résistances tronquées de la vieille boivent le jus de la nouvelle, faisant flancher celle-ci avant son temps. C'est mathématique... ou physique... métaphysique? Bof! Je suis en littérature, la science n'est pas mon domaine!

«Ce sera tout?»

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me retourne et me dirige vers la caisse. Il est plus troublant qu'une simple gêne par trop d'attention. J'ai ressenti pareille (sans être pareille...) émotion la première fois que j'ai posé mon regard sur Edward. Son regard m'avait transpercé comme s'il pouvait lire mon âme tel un livre ouvert. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas envie que cet homme capte aucun des chapitres de ma petite vie, même pas la jaquette arrière pour avoir un court résumé de ma personnalité. Mon histoire appartient à ceux que je veux bien me laisser connaître. Le regard bleu polaire est glacial lorsqu'il prend le sac que je lui tends.

«Au plaisir de vous revoir chez Forks!»

«Qui sera partagé chère demoiselle.»

Plus qu'un regard, c'est un souffle glacial qui glisse le long de ma moelle épinière. Mes poils se hérissent, mon corps frissonne, quelle sensation désagréable! Il se retourne et d'un pas élégant (la tête haute, les épaules droites tout en étant tout à fait décontracté... mais comment fait-il!), il se dirige vers la porte et disparaît hors de la librairie.

«Bella, j'ai vu le client sortir. Tu lui as trouvé le bouquin manquant?»

«Oui.»

Une autre qui me met mal à l'aise...

«Bon... tant mieux.... hummm... une petite peste a foutu le bordel dans la section enfant, tu pourrais remettre de l'ordre là-dedans?»

«Bien sûr... Gisèle, on peut se parler?»

«Pas maintenant.»

«Quand?»

«Je ne sais pas Bella.»

«Je vais aller ramasser le gâchis alors.»

«C'est ça.»

C'est vraiment une journée étrange. J'ai souvent l'impression de ne pas être à ma place mais ça ne m'était jamais arrivée dans une librairie... dans MA librairie en plus. J'ai déjà servi quelques clients légèrement déplacés, j'ai parfois été déplaisante à leur égard aussi mais jamais je ne me suis sentie hors des murs parmi les livres. Aujourd'hui, c'est une première. Je voudrais être le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

«Humm... tu as déjà vu ce client?»

«_Pretty handsom, hue_? Il n'est jamais vu venu ici, je l'aurais remarqué! Mais son visage m'est familier. C'est peut-être un acteur ou quelque chose comme ça.»

«Ça pourrait expliquer sa présence envahissante. Il était intimidant.»

«Il pourrait se le permettre avec le physique qu'il a, mais, pour ma part, je l'ai trouvé très courtois. Tu sais, il ne faut pas toujours voir le mal partout! Tu dois aller plus loin que ta première impression.»

J'ai compris le message, le ton sarcastique ne laissait rien au hasard. «C'était juste une question comme ça. Je... je retourne travailler.»

Mais quelle journée! Je dois la comprendre, elle souffre. Ce n'est pas facile ce qu'elle vit en ce moment alors arrête de penser à ta petite personne Bella. Pense plutôt à Edward qui passe un mauvais quart d'heure. Edward. Je pense à toi mon amour...

* * *

«Monsieur?»

«Une réservation au nom d'Edward Masen.»

«Oui monsieur Masen, suivez-moi.»

«Non...»

L'hôtesse me regarde avec une expression de surprise.

«Ou..oui, je vais vous suivre et non je ne suis pas monsieur Masen. Cullen, mon nom est Cullen.»

Si ça trouve, je vais lui dire qu'elle est la prochaine _BondGirl_ et que je suis l'agent 007. Au moins, elle sourit.

«Alors, suivez-moi monsieur Cullen.»

Bon, elle sourit peut-être un peu trop...

«J'imagine que monsieur Masen n'est pas encore arrivé?»

«Pas encore.»

«Merci.»

«Tout pour vous plaire.»

Elle sourit définitivement trop. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait plantée là.

«On vous sert quelque chose à boire?»

C'est une collante. Il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui, sur moi.

«Non, merci.»

«Je devine que pour vous c'est un Martini, extra olive. Je me trompe? Allez, avec les compliments de la maison.»

Compliment de la maison mon oeil...

«Vous vous trompez, désolée. Je ne bois plus depuis dix ans. Mais merci quand même. Excusez-moi, j'ai un appel à faire.»

Je prends de l'alcool à l'occasion mais c'est trop fascinant de voir la réaction des gens lorsque je lâche cette bombe. C'est le genre de remarque qui scie les jambes et qui décolle les collantes. Et effectivement, ça fonctionne car la chère demoiselle est promptement retournée au travail.

«Bonjour ma chérie.»

_«Edward! Où es-tu? Tu as rencontré ton pè... hue, monsieur Masen...ark! Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler!»_

C'est fou comme un si petit bout de femme peut me jeter à terre. Ma tension vient de tomber d'un coup. Sa fraîcheur, sa candeur, sa douceur... Wow! Ça rime en plus!

«Sénior.»

_«Edward! Si j'avais à le rencontrer, je ne l'appellerais jamais par son prénom!»_

«C'est réglé car tu ne croiseras pas sa route, fais-moi confiance! Je l'attends présentement, j'en profite pour dire une petit coucou à mon ange avant de rencontrer le diable.»

_«Je croyais que c'était Dark Vader?»_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

«Est-ce que tu connais Dark Vader Bella?»

_«Edward! Pour qui me prends-tu! C'est le grand robot doré dans Star Wars!»_

J'arrête de respirer un instant.

«Es-tu sérieuse?»

Elle ricane au bout du fil.

_«Ah! Ah! Je blague! C'était presqu'un sacrilège hein? Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec ces trucs de science-fiction?»_

«Qui ça vous?»

_«Les hommes en général!»_

«Aaahh! Je ne sais pas si je peux répondre pour l'homme en général mais il te serait difficile de comprendre. C'est comme les outils, le hockey et les voitures. C'est sacré.»

_«Wow! Je crois que j'ai des informations à rattraper. Je savais pour la voiture mais le hockey et les outils...»_

«Tout vient en son temps beauté! Je t'emmènerai voir un match de hockey au centre Bell à Montréal et tu vas comprendre tout de suite. C'est le délire à chaque fois. Pour les outils, je fais exception à la règle, je suis un piètre rénovateur! Trop de pouces dans les mains!»

_«Edward Cullen mauvais dans quelque chose! Intéressant!»_

«Arrête de te moquer! Parle-moi de toi. Comment était ta journée?»

_«Non toi. Ta journée?»_

«Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas _darling_?»

_«Non, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?»_

«Tu fais de l'évitement. _You avoid my love..._»

_«Oh! Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. C'est difficile avec Gisèle et... c'était une drôle de journée mais ça va. Surtout depuis les cinq dernières minutes!»_

Ça ressemble à un sourire dans la voix. Je soupire par trop plein d'émotions.

«C'est la même chose pour moi. Je t'aime ma Bella et je voudrais que tu sois ici, avec moi.»

_«Je t'aime aussi. Appelle-moi quand tu auras terminé avec Darky ok? Promis?»_

«Darky hein? Ah! Ah! Promis!»

_«Même si tu te sens, selon ton expression, "à chier", tu m'appelles!»_

«OK, à plus tard Bellissima!»

_«Bye!»_

Je ne peux m'enlever ce sourire mielleux du visage. Pas la meilleure façon d'accueillir ce bâtard par contre. Il faudrait que j'affiche un air plus en colère. Je n'aurais pas dû l'appeler, elle me rend trop guimauve.

«Edward?»

Je me retourne et le vois, pareil à mes derniers souvenirs. C'est bizarre de ne rien ressentir. Il ne m'affecte plus. Il n'est rien pour moi. Rien.

«Sénior.»

Il me tend la main que je serre fermement, ne lui laissant aucunement croire qu'il m'intimide.

«Je déteste que tu m'appelles Sénior.»

«Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle? Monsieur Masen?»

Il ne répond pas. Il contourne la table et s'assied face à moi.

«Tu as changé.»

«C'est ce qui arrive habituellement lorsqu'on devient un homme. Ça fait douze ans que tu ne m'as pas vu.»

Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait? Que j'avais arrêté de grandir et que je parlais encore avec voix quatre tons au-dessus de la portée!

«J'ai suivi ta carrière. J'ai vu plusieurs photos au courant des années. C'est différent que de te voir en personne.»

«Ma carrière t'intéresse?»

«Bien sûr! Tu es mon seul fils!»

Je rêve ou il me sort son mélo. J'espère qu'il n'essaie pas de jouer le père prodigue! Je dois garder mon calme, ne pas entrer dans son jeu. «Ne commence pas. Je ne suis plus un Masen, je suis un Cullen.»

«Tu seras toujours mon fils, que tu ne le veuilles ou non. Mon sang coule dans tes veines.»

«Être père n'est pas qu'une question de globules rouges et de chromosomes, c'est quelqu'un qui prend soin. Ce qui implique d'être présent, ce que tu étais incapable de faire. J'ai trouvé un père et tu n'es qu'un géniteur pour moi. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que notre conversation prenne cette tangente? Parce que je ne suis pas certain que j'ai envie de ça.»

«Je te demande pardon. Je suis allée trop vite! J'aimerais reprendre contact Edward. J'ai changé... je regrette...»

Sa voix craque et ce n'est plus un magna de la finance que j'ai devant moi mais un homme. Edward Sénior Masen n'a jamais été qu'un homme. Il était le patron, le génie des affaires, le virtuose au piano, l'athlète du collège, le tombeur de ces femmes... et si ce n'était que des femmes... il a toujours poli son image pour nous laisser l'impression de perfection et de brillance. Ce qu'on devine qu'il n'était pas de l'intérieur. Mais laisser transparaître une faille en public...

«Que regrettes-tu au juste?»

«Toi!»

«Tu me regrettes? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Ça ne veut rien dire! Sois plus clair!»

«Je regrette de t'avoir donné à Carlisle Cullen.»

«C'est ce que tu regrettes! De m'avoir donné?! À une famille unie qui m'a accueilli immédiatement comme un des leurs, qui m'ont aimé, éduqué, sorti de la merde sans RIEN demander en retour. Qui m'ont accepté tel que j'étais... et tu te souviens que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. Qui m'ont respecté. Respecté Masen! De tout ce que tu m'as fait et de ce que tu n'as pas fait, c'est de m'avoir DONNÉ que tu regrettes? Tu n'as rien donné, tu as perdu. N'oublie pas ça. L'argent ne peut pas tout acheter!»

L'argent, le mot magique. Il se tortille sur sa chaise, visiblement en colère. Je me souviens de ce regard noir, glacial, déconnecté du père qu'il devait être. Je fuyais alors. Je me repliais dans le souvenir du père que je voulais avoir, celui incroyablement beau au regard d'azur, unique, celui que je n'ai presque jamais vu. Ce que j'ai pu être dégoûté par ces yeux bleus filtrés par l'ébène. Ces mêmes iris font partis de mes cauchemars encore aujourd'hui même si je n'y attache plus son visage. Je me refuse toute liaison psychique, diurne ou nocturne avec ces ténébreux souvenirs.

«J'aurais pu refuser. J'ai consenti.»

C'est ce qu'on appelle de la condescendance...

«Refuser? Et dis-moi, qu'aurais-tu perdu alors, hein? Probablement tout. Et je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids contre ton entreprise et ta réputation. Tu ne te souviens pas avoir eu quatorze ans? On est pas naïf. C'était MON choix de partir et j'ai utilisé MES cordes que les avocats n'ont eu qu'à tirer. Ce sont MES conditions qui ont été stipulées. Je savais très bien comment me sortir de cette maison et de ton emprise. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi... même utiliser la mort pour tirer un ligne sur cette vie. Ne te crois pas si malin, tu n'as rien donné, j'ai repris!»

«Tu me détestes vraiment... je peux comprendre.»

«Franchement? Je n' ai aucune idée si je te déteste. À l'époque certainement, aujourd'hui tu ne me fais ni chaud, ni froid. Jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, tu ne faisais pas partie de ma vie.»

«Et maintenant?»

Je le fixe, ne voulant pas répondre. J'ai menti... parce que je n'ai pas d'autres choix si je veux continuer à me mentir. Il a toujours fait partie de ma vie. Et je déteste qu'il en soit ainsi. Il m'a marqué, mordu comme un vampire sur sa proie. Il a pris mon innocence, ma vitalité à s'en prendre plein la bouche. Buvant de ce qui coulait dans mes veines, son propre sang. Il a ingurgité tout le Masen en moi, me laissant vide, vide de sens, vide de vie. Comment puis-je penser que ce regard qui hante mes nuits n'est pas relié à cet homme... l'instinct de survie ne veut plus y penser mais puis-je revivre pleinement si je ne lui fais pas face?

«Tu n'es pas tiède, Edward. Tu as le tempérament bouillonnant de ta mère. C'est pourquoi je t'ai ouvert des portes pour ton projet, je sais que tu as de l'avenir.»

«Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je ne voulais pas de ta porte Sénior et n'essaie pas de dire que tu me connais!»

Cette fois, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lever le ton. Il ne répond pas. À quoi s'attendait-il? Une accolade peut-être? Ah! Ah! Quel sens de l'humour Edward! Ne voulant pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, je prends conscience de mon environnement. Nous sommes placés sur le côté d'un mur et les trois autres tables qui nous entourent sont inoccupées. Je ne sais si c'est un hasard puisque toutes les autres places, à ma vue, sont vivantes de travailleurs en pause déjeuner. La salle se met alors à tourner et je me sens au centre d'un vide qui s'élargit de plus en plus... je tombe, rien pour m'accrocher. Oh! Non, ça recommence! Mon nom est appelé au loin, essayant de me ramener au large de la réalité mais la vague qui m'emporte est beaucoup trop forte. Je me noie dans cette mer d'amertume. Mes membres sont lourds par le poids de toutes ces eaux qui m'ont imbibés au fil du temps. J'avais pourtant sécher les larmes de mon passé. Comment le courant est-il revenu si vite! Même si cette tempête fait rage dans ma tête, reste-t-il un coin de ciel qui pourrait me montrer quelqu'étoile que je pourrais suivre? Un guide pour me diriger tel celle du Berger il y a deux milles ans? Oh! Seigneur, vient me sauver! Porte-moi, je t'en prie! Bella... Bella, j'ai besoin de toi.

* * *

_«Bella Swan?»_

«Oui, qui est à l'appareil?»

_«Garde Pronovost du département de psychiatrie de l'hôpital de Trois-Rivières. Vous êtes la conjointe d'Edward Cullen?»_

Conjointe? Ce n'est pas pour une bonne nouvelle! Un sentiment de panique m'envahit. Mon Edward est à l'hôpital! Comment savent-il que je fais partie de sa vie, Edward m'aurait-il mise sur la liste de contacts?

«Ou...oui. Que se passe-t-il?»

_«On m'a fait part de vous avertir qu'Edward Cullen est hospitalisé à notre département. Il semble avoir fait une crise d'anxiété et a perdu conscience dans un lieu public. Il a repris conscience mais n'a pas reconnecté complètement avec la réalité. Il ne cesse de vous appeler, madame Swann. Serait-il possible de venir à l'hôpital?»_

Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, que lui a-t-il fait? J'essaie de retrouver ma voix mais c'est difficile quand le seul son qui veut sortir est un cri de détresse.

«Bien sûr, je serai là dans environ 35 minutes. Comment... comment avez-vous eu mes coordonnées?»

_«Merci. Humm... Écoutez madame Swann... Je connais bien Edward puisque nous travaillons souvent ensemble... nous l'aimons tous ici au département et j'avoue que nous sommes un peu sous le choc. Il est contraire aux règles, vous savez, de contacter autres que les membres de la famille. La personne qui a conduit Edward ici nous a donné votre numéro de téléphone et nous a fortement suggéré de vous appeler puisque vous étiez une personnes très signifiante pour lui. Je crois que c'est maintenant confirmé puisqu'il crie et murmure votre nom depuis une heure. Edward est à la chambre 1315.»_

Jasper.

«J'arrive. Merci encore.»

C'est un trajet de voiture qui ne m'a jamais paru aussi long. Après avoir stationné le plus près de la porte principal (tant pis pour le prix exorbitant!), je cours comme un poule sans tête dans les corridors immaculés de cette boîte aux arômes de médicament. Je déteste cet endroit, trop visité par mes nombreuses chutes. Un brin de raison me fait m'arrêter à un poste d'infirmières pour demander mon chemin qui me calme et m'explique comment me rendre au département de psychiatrie. Je ne pense plus, je ne réfléchis plus, je marche. Je marche vers mon homme, mon amour. Je ne vois rien, je ne regarde rien d'autre que vers l'avant, la direction qui m'amène à l'air que j'ai besoin de respirer. Parce que j'étouffe. La douleur m'oppresse. Sa douleur est ma douleur et je sais qu'il souffre. C'est presqu'insupportable... 1309...1311...1313...

«Edward?»

Il n'est pas seul dans sa chambre mais je ne peux voir que lui, couché dans ce lit blanc comme dans un linceul. Je cours réfugier ma tête dans son cou et embrasse sa mâchoire. Je m'assied au le bord du lit et prends son visage entre mes mains, approchant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Tout doucement, je l'appelle du fond de sa détresse.

«Edward, mon amour, tu m'entends?»

Il ouvre les yeux. Il me voit. Il sourit.

«Ma Bella. Ma Bella.» Il prend aussi mon visage entre ses mains et caresse mes joues. «Je suis désolé! Je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu ne le croyais. Je suis tellement désolé ma Bella.»

Mes larmes se mélangent aux siennes.

«Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime tellement. Ne sois pas désolé, tu es parfait comme tu es, tu es tout ce que je n'ai jamais rêvé d'un homme. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi, parle-moi.»

«J'ai peur, si tu savais.» Ses larmes sont transformées en sanglots. Il se soulève pour se mettre en position assise et il me serre dans ses bras. Si fort que j'en ai de la difficulté à respirer. Je suis bien, parce qu'étrangement, je me sens vivante.

J'entends des pas derrière moi. C'est alors, que sans desserer mon étreinte, je regarde par de là mon épaule pour découvrir le dos d'un homme qui se dirige vers la porte. Il s'arrête avant de sortir, se retourne. Nos regards se soudent.

«Vous?»


	22. Chapter 22

**Nous sommes presqu'à Noël! Le plus beau temps de l'année. C'est tout blanc ici, magnifique! J'aurais aimé écrire Bella et Edward sous une tempête, 2 coeurs en hiver mais je ne suis pas rendue là. Désolée de prendre plus de temps pour écrire. J'ai travaillé en fou les dernières semaines. Mais présentement, je suis en VANCANCES pour quelques jours mais c'est mieux que rien! Bien sûr, plusieurs avait deviné qui était cet étrange acheteur de la librairie. Mais son passage à l'hôpital sera plus ravageur que celui chez Forks pour ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il se retourne promptement et sort de la chambre. Est-ce le destin qui me parle? L'instinct, lui, désire s'imposer et me fait me lever pour rattraper l'homme au complet bleu. Non, ce n'est pas le destin. Je ne suis pas naïve, pas à ce point. L'homme qui m'appelait par mon nom, qui jouait le don Juan en me complimentant il y a quelques heures à la librairie ne peut être le père d'Edward et être le fruit du hasard.

«Attendez!»

Il est plus loin que je pensais, marchant d'un pas rapide, sans manquer d'élégance. Contrairement à sa démarche, la mienne est moins gracieuse, poussant tout ce qui se trouve sur mon passage en faisant fi du contenu ou du contenant. Mon but est de l'accrocher. Je ne peux pas le perdre.

«Monsieur Masen, attendez!»

Il ne ralentit pas mais je me suis approchée et suis assez près pour noter une tension dans son dos lorsque je l'interpelle encore une fois.

«Arrêtez, _shit_!»

Il s'arrête brusquement, sans se retourner, sous le choc par mon mauvais langage probablement. Ça me permet de le rattraper enfin. Le même sentiment de terreur me taraude lorsque je m'approche de lui. Je n'ai qu'une parole en tête, une question...

«Pourquoi?»

Il se retourne tranquillement, le visage empreint de douleur. Ce n'est pas le même homme que j'ai rencontré il y a à peine quelques heures, celui qui me mettait mal à l'aise par trop de confiance. Sénior est ravagé par la douleur. Je ne sais pas si je peux avoir de la compassion pour lui. Il a brisé l'homme que j'aime, il l'a mis dans un lit d'hôpital bon sang!

«Me connaissiez-vous?»

Il hoche la tête pour me faire comprendre que oui

«Vous avez donné mon nom aux infirmières?»

Toujours oui de la tête.

«Comment?»

Ses épaules s'affaissent. Il ouvre la bouche et la referme. Après un long soupir, il se décide enfin à me répondre.

«Depuis quelques années, j'ai désiré reprendre contact avec mon fils. Je savais qu'il s'était sorti de ses _problèmes_ et je voulais le récupérer. Je sais que je partais de loin alors... alors j'ai suivi tous ces moindres faits et gestes pour apprendre à le connaître, voir ses forces et ses faiblesses, question d'élaborer une stratégie.» Après un rire sans humour, il reprend. «J'obtiens habituellement ce que je veux car je sais comment mettre mes pions sur l'échiquier...»

«Et j'étais un de ces pions?»

Il me fixe, sans voix.

«Vous parlez de votre fils comme d'une vulgaire _business_, comme d'un jeu stratégique. C'est répugnant! Vous attendiez que les Cullen, comme les fous à côté de votre tour, le rendre sur la bonne case au vu de la société pour le reprendre ensuite et passer pour le roi et faire échec et mat? En utilisant à votre profit, bien sûr, tous les pions sur votre route?!»

Ses yeux bleus magnifiques changent de ton et s'assombrissent à la vitesse de la lumière. Sa mâchoire se tend, ses lèvres se pincent.

«Changez de ton mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas en position de ma parler ainsi. Petite libraire de 19 ans n'ayant rien derrière et rien devant pour se mettre à mon niveau. Vous pensez peut-être me faire la leçon? Si ce n'était pas de cet homme dans la chambre 1315, je ne vous aurais jamais adressé la parole, je n'aurais jamais su ou même été intéressé à connaître votre existence. En fait, avant de le connaître, avant de vous coller sur un Masen, vous n'étiez rien. Que pouvez-vous lui apporter Bella? Une belle parole, un peu de chaleur dans son lit? Il vient d'un autre monde que celui dans lequel il vit présentement. C'est un homme intelligent, rusé. Il pourrait nourrir des ambitions plus grandes et accomplir de grandes choses. Je peux tout pour lui. J'ai le pouvoir de réaliser ses rêves. Pas vous. Même si je comprends qu'il vous veut dans sa couche.»

La colère qui m'habitait fait maintenant place à une rage non contenue. Je m'élance et le gifle de toutes mes forces. Ses yeux paniqués voyagent de moi à un point derrière mon épaule, cherchant quelque renfort. Il se couvre la moitié gauche du visage pour atténuer la douleur qui doit être intense par la marque bien définie de mes doigts sur sa joue.

«Vous saurez monsieur Masen que votre argent, votre pouvoir et votre petit discours ne m'impressionnent pas du tout. Si ce n'était pas d'Edward, je ne vous aurais jamais connu et jamais même cherché votre nom sur Google. Descendez de votre tour d'ivoire, les gens ça ne s'achètent pas. Ceux qui se vendent n'en valent pas la peine, vous les payez probablement un plus gros prix de ce qu'ils valent. Combien seriez-vous prêt à mettre pour m'avoir, moi la petite libraire-qui-ne-vaut-rien? Dites un chiffre, multipliez par mille et ma réponse serait toujours non. Pour Edward, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai, je me donnerais moi-même pour lui. Parce que c'est ça aimer. Je ne suis rien? Edward m'a choisi et il m'aime. Ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Edward n'est pas votre fils, il n'a rien de vous.»

«On m'avait dit que vous étiez timide, peu sure de vous. Vous cachiez bien votre jeu Miss Swann. Peu de gens m'ont parlé de cette façon. Alors, manipulatrice s'ajoute à votre pedigree ou bien est-ce seulement le résultat de l'insensé?»

J'éclate de rire. Pour qui se prend-t-il? Il croit que je jouerai son jeu?

«Vous croyiez avoir le monde à vos pieds? Désolée qu'on vous ait mal renseigné monsieur. Je suis un être complexe, difficile pour les sens-uniques de bien saisir le portrait. Je ne suis pas exubérante mais ne touchez pas à ceux que j'aime.»

«C'est une menace?»

«Une promesse.»

Il lève un sourcil d'un air perplexe. C'est fou comme Edward lui ressemble physiquement, ceci en est presque perturbant. Soudain, son rire envahit l'espace.

«Décidément, Bella Swann, vous êtes tout un numéro! C'est des femmes de votre gabarit que j'aurais besoin dans mon entreprise!»

«Pourquoi, vous avez des postes pour femme seulement?»

«Heu... non, pourquoi?»

«Pourquoi spécifiez-vous que ce sont des femmes de mon gabarit et non des travailleurs de mon gabarit?»

«Heu... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...»

«J'en ai assez entendu de toute manière, Edward doit se faire du souci. Ne me suivez plus, vous devez savoir que mon père est un chef de police.»

Il lève à nouveau un sourcil.

«À nouveau une menace?»

«Non, juste une autre promesse. Laissez Edward tranquille où vous entendrez parler des Swann. Mon père et moi formons une super équipe.»

Sans attendre sa riposte, je me tourne et cours rejoindre l'homme que j'ai laissé en plan il y a quelques minutes.

* * *

Ils se connaissent. Ça ne se peut pas, non pas elle. Elle ne peut pas... Bella... avec cet homme. Cet homme qui est mon père, cet homme qui m'a tout pris, le père que je voulais avoir, la vie de famille dont je rêvais, mon enfance, mon innocence. Je le hais. Je le hais de salir la femme que j'aime, la seule femme que j'ai vraiment aimée. Comment ose-t-il même poser ses yeux sur elle...

«Edward?»

Sa voix est paniquée. Oh! Non!

«Que t'a-t-il fait? Bella, viens là.»

Je lui ouvre mes bras et elle s'y précipite. Je lui caresse les cheveux. Je suis bien, je suis entier, je suis moi.

«Je suis désolée d'être partie subitement... je devais lui parler. Je t'aime tellement Edward, je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal....»

«Chhhhhhut! Bella!»

Elle s'écarte et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

«Que t'es-t-il arrivé?»

J'écarte le mèches qui encadrent joliment son visage, pour le plaisir de la toucher, de la sentir.

«Rien. Il ne m'est rien arrivé de particulier. J'ai eu une crise d'angoisse. Ça m'arrive à l'occasion mais habituellement, aux premiers symptômes, je m'accroche le temps que ça passe. Mais cette fois, c'était si rapide et intense... J'ai complètement dérapé!» Je ris mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que ce petit son saccadé meurt, ne laissant qu'un pâle sourire à lui offrir. Mais qui a envie de se donner en spectacle devant une femme magnifique et désirable! «Je suis désolé de t'avoir occasionné du stress.»

«Ce n'était pas la première fois? Sénior n'y était pas pour quelque chose?»

Je sais que je ne peux transmettre qu'un visage triste, ce n'est tellement pas l'image que je voudrais cadrer dans son objectif.

«Comment le connais-tu Bella?»

«Je ne le connais pas. Il s'est présenté à la librairie ce matin.»

Non... non...

«Il t'a dit quelque chose? Désagréable? Que voulait-il?»

«Edward, calme-toi. Il s'est montré correct, il cherchait un livre. Sa seule présence m'a fait froid dans le dos mais il a été courtois et poli.»

«Ça, il sait bien le faire.»

«En fait, je crois...

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

Elle hésite et je vois la détermination se peindre dans ses traits.

* * *

Je ne peux plus garder ses questions qui dansent dans ma tête sans réponse. J'ai besoin de plus, plus de lui. Ce qui vient de se passer est trop important. Son père biologique a un plan et il ne semble pas _clean_ du tout. Je suis impliquée maintenant! J'ai le droit de savoir.

«Edward, on se connait depuis pas très longtemps je sais mais... tu peux penser que je suis jeune et naïve... ingénue?...»

«Mais non...»

«Laisse-moi continuer, c'est vraiment important. Pas juste pour nous deux mais pour toi seul aussi. Je peux, je veux être là pour toi.» Je ne peux m'empêcher de le toucher, de lui prendre la main. J'aimerais tellement effacer ses souffrances. «Je t'aime de tout mon coeur et je veux tout de toi, tu comprends? Pas juste...» Je gestualise l'ensemble de sa personne avec ma main libre, brossant l'air de haut en bas. «Tu es un homme magnifique autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur mais ce n'est pas tout ce que j'aime. J'aime ce que tu es maintenant parce que tu as déjà été. L'amour n'est pas une émotion dans un moment donné qui peut s'éteindre à tout moment. L'amour est un geste que l'on pose pour une autre personne. Moi, Edward, je veux t'aimer.»

Il me regarde avec intensité, digérant mes paroles. Il avale difficilement car il sait ce qui s'en vient. Il connait l'issue de mon monologue. Sera-t-il prêt? Suis-je assez?

«Je crois que tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, tu PEUX me faire confiance. Je sais que ton passé est difficile mais si tu veux que ça fonctionne...» Je fais un mouvement de l'index passant rapidement de lui à moi. «...tu dois me parler Edward. On ne peut bâtir une relation sur un paquet de cachoteries. Il m'espionnait. Il me connaissait. Il sait que mon père est policier, il connait mon âge, mon lieu de travail, mon numéro de téléphone...»

«QUOI?»

«C'est lui qui ait donné mon numéro aux infirmières!»

«Ah! Bon Dieu! Je suis désolé Bella, je suis vraiment désolé!»

Son visage se décompose. Oh! Non! S'il pense dévier la conversation sur le chemin de la culpabilité, ça ne marchera pas cette fois-ci.

«Là n'est pas le point Edward! À la limite il peut connaître mon solde à la banque, mon dossier médical, ma grandeur de sous-vêtement et je m'en ficherais complètement.»

Il lève le sourcil à la dernière remarque. Je ne soulève rien à mon tour. Le but. Visons le but, la vérité.

«Le point est qu'il y a un raison à ce qu'il te traque de cette façon. C'est ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.»

«C'est un maniaque Bella. Il est riche et puissant parce qu'il est un contrôlant maladif et un manipulateur. Je fais parti de ses acquisitions et il veut me remettre sur sa tablette à côté de ses autres trophées. Il me laissait tranquille, j'avais placé mes pions.» Il rit sans humour. «On dirait bien qu'il est dans une phase conquérante, il veut me regagner. Il a dû trouver une façon...» Il s'arrête, me regarde comme s'il venait de comprendre. «Il se servira de toi ma Bella.»

«Comment?»

Il ne répond pas à ma question, son regard est loin maintenant, perdu dans son monde avant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées d'un ton monocorde.

«Je ne peux le laisser faire ça. Il peut tout détruire sur son passage. Je ne me souvenais pas comment il pouvait être aussi méchant. Si tu savais comme je le déteste.»

La panique m'envahit soudain. Mauvais _feeling_.

«Reste avec moi Edward. Regarde-moi.»

Sans un regard, il se lève et récupère ses effets personnels.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

«Je pars?»

«Pour aller où? Tu n'as pas eu ton congé!»

Il sourit pâlement.

«Je travaille ici Bella et... je suis aussi un Masen tu sais. J'ai appris à manipuler pour obtenir ce que je veux et pour jeter ce que je ne veux plus. J'essaie juste de me servir de ce côté lorsque c'est vraiment nécessaire, tu vois? Et là, maintenant, je veux sortir d'ici.»

«Laisse-moi t'aider.» Je me lève et il me repousse doucement.

«Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.» Il se tourne et me prend par les épaules. Je sens un poids incommensurable sur mes épaules. «Je t'aime beaucoup...» Ça c'est très mauvais. «Tu es mignonne, charmante, sensible. Tu es une bonne personne Bella. Mais tu vois, ce qui se passe présentement dans ma vie est un peu trop compliqué pour en ajouter.»

Je fronce les sourcils. «En ajouter?»

«Tu sais... une relation de couple et tout. Tu es jeune et pleine de vie, tu n'as pas besoin de cette merde. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai gérer Sénior et toi en même temps. Je crois que ça serait mieux si on arrêtait ça là. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Peut-être plus tard, si nous sommes toujours libres et que tu aies un peu plus d'expérience.»

Et vlan! Sans avertir, je me mets à rire. La nervosité, l'émotion, la peur... traduits en tressautements incontrôlables.

«Bella, ça va?»

Il écarquille les yeux, surpris par ma réaction. Une infirmière entre dans la chambre à ce moment pour vérifier ce qui se passe. Elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle sera témoin de ma plus grande envolée lyrique jusqu'à ce jour.

«Edward, tu es déjà debout?» Elle me regarde d'un air ahuri. «Tout va bien ici?»

«Ou...oui, oui.» Avec un faux sourire et un geste dans les airs. «Juste une bonne blague...»

Avec de la difficulté à garder mon calme, j'ajoute. «Il est teeeeellement drôle ce Cullen, hein?» Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de joyeux dans mon ton. J'essuie des larmes qui semblent de joie, prends mon sac qui avait été jeté à la hâte lors de mon arrivée. Sans un regard pour lui, je m'adresse à la jolie demoiselle qui s'occupera de la paperasse d'Edward dans quelques instants.

«Je viens de parler à son père, _the jerk you know_, lui disant qu'Edward était différent de lui. Qu'il m'avait choisi, moi, petite libraire de 19 ans sans rien derrière, ni devant parce qu'il sait suivre son coeur. Mais finalement je ne sais plus...»

Je regarde l'homme brisé, l'homme que j'aime. L'homme qui ne veut pas de moi quand tout va mal.

«Si tu crois que je j'ingurgite toute cette _shit_ Eddiiiiiiie. Joue de ton charme avec mademoiselle pour avoir ton congé et va te mettre en petite boule dans ton lit en pleurant sur ta vie _«à chier»_. Parce que je ne te crois pas lorsque tu essaies de faire passer notre relation comme un boulet à traîner. Je suis jeune et quoi? Ah! Oui! Mignonne... mais je ne suis pas _stupid_. Je sais que nous sommes plus que ça.»

L'infirmière est toujours là, la bouche ouverte, prostrée. Je suis en colère. Je suis... dans une colère noire.

«Tu n'as pas à rejeter ceux qui veulent t'aider Edward. Je te l'ai dit, je veux t'aimer. Je serai là pour toi. Si tu n'es pas prêt à me parler, à te raconter à moi, dis-le. Pas de _bullshit_ par rapport à mon inexpérience, OK? Je ne crois pas que le fait que tu t'es enfilé drogue et filles à la file indienne te donne le droit de me mépriser. Je ne te juge pas, fais de même. Ne joue pas la carte du héros non plus. Les «_Je fais ça pour te protéger»_, ça ne tient pas, je suis une GRANDE fille et je sais me sauver par moi-même. Sénior Masen ne me fait pas peur et si tu crois qu'il peut me manipuler pour arriver jusqu'à toi, tu me connais mal. Je n'ai besoin de personne _to put me in the shit and to get out of the shit._»

Je m'arrête un moment. Je suis essoufflée de mon discours, sorti d'un trait, sans aucune autre source d'oxygène que celle de mes larmes refoulées. Le poids des ombres me pèsent, je n'ai plus d'énergie. Plus de mots pour parler français. D'une voix cassée, je conclue. «_Anyway, you know my number. Call me when you will come back from your bad trip, if you don't remember it, ask to the control freak_.»

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et sors de cette chambre. Sors de cet hôpital, sors de cette journée, sors de ma vie pour un moment. Je ne réalise pas l'ampleur de ce qui s'est passé. Edward ne veut plus de moi. Il souffre et il ne veut pas de mon épaule. Mais il souffre, je n'ai pas le droit de souffrir plus que lui. Un instant, je crois qu'Edward Sénior Masen peut finalement prendre tout ce qu'il veut, même notre raison d'être...

* * *

«Wow! C'était... wow Ed! Jamais entendu quelqu'un te parler comme ça, même pas Alice!»

J'entends Heidi mais c'est un son sourd, lointain. Un son de bourdonnement qui s'amplifie à la vitesse grand V dans ma tête m'empêche de me raccrocher à la réalité, aux paroles d'Heidi, au parfum qu'a laissé Bella dans son sillon. Bella est partie. Bella est en colère. J'ai rejeté la femme que j'aime. Je l'ai insulté, je l'ai méprisé. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

«Pourquoi quoi Ed?»

Une main trace des cercles dans mon dos d'une façon rassurante. Le bourdonnement s'éteint et me rend compte que j'ai dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Dans un souffle, je lui réponds.

«Pourquoi je ne peux avoir la paix, hein?»

«Désolée, tu veux que je parte?»

«Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. La paix intérieure. Tu vois, cette femme qui vient de partir et qui vient de me dire la vérité en face, sans sous-entendu, sans passer par quatre chemins? Et bien, c'est la seule personne au monde qui me fait sentir complet. Plein, rassasié... et je ne l'ai même pas touché... enfin... ce n'est pas qu'une simple histoire de désir et de sexe entre nous... Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais... bref, c'est plus que ça. Je suis en paix avec elle. Je peux être moi-même et c'est correct, c'est assez. Ça c'est rare.»

Je prends une pause. Heidi, à côté de moi, attend, ne dit rien sachant très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de son opinion. La réalité me rattrape. Je l'ai jeté. Ma petite Bella.

«Je l'ai rejeté Heidi.» Les larmes coulent à flot maintenant. «Elle a raison, je voulais jouer au héros et la protéger de lui. Elle a vu dans mon jeu. Je suis trop bête. Et tu sais ce que je me dis? C'est qu'il a gagné. Encore.»

Je pleure tellement que je ne vois pas qu'elle quitte la chambre après m'avoir enlacé pour essayer de me consoler. Je suis inconsolable.

* * *

J'entends des voix familières en toile de fond. J'ouvre les yeux. Je m'étais endormi.

«Il se réveille Jasper.»

Une main délicate caresse mes cheveux. Un visage masculin au yeux chaleureux est penché vers moi.

«Hé! Vieux!»

Jasper. La main? Bella? Je ne sens aucune électricité mais je suis tellement dans les vapeurs que j'ai peut-être loupé cette sensation.

«Bella?»

«Non Ed, c'est moi, Alice.

Bien sûr que ce n'est pas Bella. Je referme les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de me sortir de ma torpeur. En petite boule dans mon lit... Elle avait encore une fois raison. Ce que je peux être pathétique.

«Ed, lève-toi vieux, je te sors d'ici. Allez!»

Jasper me force à me lever, à m'ouvrir les yeux par la force des choses. J'ai un énorme mal de tête. Mes mains comme un étau se referment sur mon crâne substituant ainsi les délicates caresses d'Alice.

«Ça va?»

Je fais non de la tête. Ça va?! Quelle question! Je me suis humilié en atterrissant dans le département de psy de mon hôpital, mon père bio s'est mis en mode détruisons-la-vie-d'Edward, il espionne ma copine et cette dite copine est chez elle ou je ne sais où, loin de moi parce que je l'ai jeté comme un vieux sac de poubelles. Non, ça ne va pas.

«T'as mal, tu veux quelque chose pour calmer la douleur?»

Il n'y a rien pour calmer la douleur. Je ne réponds pas, je ne bouge pas.

«OK, regarde-moi maintenant, tu dois me dire ce qui est arrivé. Heidi m'a appelé pour me dire que Bella était passée et qu'elle t'avait crié dessus. Je suis incapable de la rejoindre. Qui a-t-il Ed?»

Je fais non de la tête. N'ai pas envie d'en parler.

«Ce n'est pas une option. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe.»

Toujours non de la tête.

«Écoute Ed, t'es mon meilleur ami, je t'aime presqu'autant que ma Alice mais là ce n'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit. Ça fait plus de dix heures que tu dors tu vois. Il est près de 7 heures du matin et le problème est qu'on ne peut rejoindre Bella nulle part. Elle ne s'est pas présentée à son travail et son père ne l'a pas vu non plus. Il est fou d'inquiétude. Tout le monde se fait du souci ici là. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais...»

Je me lève promptement, essayant de ramasser mes choses en toute vitesse. Bella. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Ce n'est pas Sénior hein? Ma Bella. À la hâte, je donne des brins d'information pour les faire bouger rapidement avec moi. Alice me tend des vêtements propres pour que je puisse me changer.

«Ma rencontre avec Sénior n'a pas très bien été et j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse au resto. Bella est venu me rejoindre et on s'est disputé. Je... je l'ai repoussé. Je lui ai dis des trucs méchants pour qu'elle parte.»

Mes amis arrêtent soudainement de faire mon sac de voyage qu'Alice avait apporté, toute attentionnée est-elle. C'est Alice qui prend la parole.

«Pourquoi?»

Je hausse les épaules.

«Parce que je suis con?»

Jasper me prend par les épaules.

«Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé Edward.»

Son ton est autoritaire. Et je n'en peux plus de vivre ce serrement dans la poitrine, j'étouffe. J'ai mal. Je me remets à pleurer. Ça n'arrêtera jamais?

«Ça n'arrêtera jamais. Il ne me laissera jamais tranquille. Il est dans mes cauchemars la nuit, il est dans mes souvenirs le jour. Il veut maintenant faire parti de mes projets, de mes rêves, de mon avenir. Il la connaissait Jasper, il sait tout d'elle. TOUT! Il l'a espionnée, suivie. C'est un fou. Un fou riche et puissant, manipulateur, destructeur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le subisse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'utilise comme il a fait avec moi. J'ai compris que c'était son pion pour se réintroduire dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas ça... Je ne peux pas...»

Alors que je sanglote, Alice me prend dans ses bras.

«Chhhhhut Edward. Ça va aller OK? Nous sommes là pour toi. Il ne peut plus avoir cette emprise maintenant. Bella est plus forte que tu ne le crois. Une infirmière au poste a surpris leur conversation dans le corridor hier soir et Bella a remis ton... enfin Masen à sa place. Même lui avait l'air impressionné de ta petite Bella. Tu n'as pas à sauver le monde. Laisse les gens t'aider Eddie.»

Je me laisse bercer par ses bras délicats et ses paroles rassurantes. Bella a confronté Sénior... Wow! C'est impressionnant. J'aurais aimé voir ça. Mais elle ne répond pas à l'appel. Je dois la retrouver. Je suis en manque. Allez Edward, ressaisis-toi! Je prends un mouchoir et nettoie le drame de mon visage. Je me secoue, roule des épaules.

«Je sais que j'ai trop réagi hier soir. J'étais épuisé émotionnellement, j'ai eu peur. Je me suis vu comme le ti-cul de 12 ans devant son père abusif au lieu de l'homme que je suis maintenant. Je n'avais pas envie que Bella voit l'humiliation dans mes yeux. Je ne peux pas lui parler de ça.»

«De quoi Ed? Même à moi tu ne m'en parles pas!»

«Une autre fois Jasper. Je crois que j'ai du pain sur la planche ce matin. Je dois retrouver la femme que j'aime tout en évitant l'arme chargée de Charlie. Promis un jour je te parlerai. Merci pour tout.»

Je les serre dans mes bras. Comme je les aime. Je ne pourrai jamais remercier le ciel assez pour les bonnes âmes qu'Il a mis sur mon chemin.

«Alice, tu étais par ici?»

«Non, je suis venue de Montréal en panique. Esmée et Carlisle sont dans tous leurs états. Je me suis portée volontaire pour descendre. Je ne crois pas qu'Esmée aurait été d'une grande aide de toute façon.»

Les larmes remontent. Bon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive! La chaudière n'a plus de robinet!

«Merci...»

Je me passe la main sur le visage pour essuyer les traces d'émotion qui s'accrochent à mes traits.

«Comment ai-je pu dormir si longtemps!»

«Ils t'ont bourré de sédatifs. Tu... tu n'étais pas en très bon état. Je crois que l'équipe était incapable de te voir comme ça.»

«Et ils m'ont drogué pour ne pas avoir à composer avec moi?»

Il rit doucement.

«Ouais...»

Je sors de la chambre et va directement au poste. Une gêne trône au milieu de la place.

«Ça va. J'ai disjoncté, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, hein? Et merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je l'apprécie vraiment mais... c'est la dernière fois qu'on en parle, OK? Je dois retrouver la magnifique jeune femme que j'ai bêtement jeté de ma chambre hier soir. Alors j'ai besoin de signer les papiers s'il vous plaît et ça presse.»

La glace est brisée. Des sourires s'affichent ici et là. Une grande femme aux cheveux grisonnants s'approchent avec mon dossier.

«Aux dires d'Heidi et de Julie en poste hier soir, il vaut mieux être de son côté que dans le camp adverse. C'est une petite lionne ta Bella.»

Je lève les yeux, surpris qu'elle la connaisse.

«Vous la connaissez?»

«Non mais ça ne prend pas la tête à Papineau pour voir le chien qu'elle a!»

«Non, ça je sais mais vous l'avez appelé par son nom. Comment saviez-vous son nom.»

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil.

«Parce que c'est ce que tu as récité pendant tes dix heures de sommeil mon beau. Ça non plus, ça prendrait juste un sourd pour ne pas savoir que ta petite amie s'appelle Bella!»

Je rougis légèrement.

«Hum! J'ai dit... j'ai dit autres choses?»

Son sourire s'élargit pour fendre son visage en deux parties. Elle se retourne et fait un geste qui encercle du revers de la main toues les infirmières du poste.

«Ah! Ça, ça reste entre nous, hein les filles?»

J'entends des gloussements et vois des sourires. Elle revient vers moi, s'approche dans un mouvement de confidentialité et me chuchote.

«Entendre de la bouche de l'homme que j'aime ce que tu disais d'elle, je pourrais aller me coucher dans ma tombe et me dire que j'ai assez vécu. Allez, va. Cours la chercher cette chanceuse! Je m'arrange avec docteur Boucher pour la paperasse.»

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Je tourne les talons, oubliant Jasper et Alice au passage et cours hors de l'hôpital où je pourrai ouvrir mon téléphone et composer son numéro. Une sonnerie, deuxième sonnerie. Réponds, réponds Bella.

«Edward?»

Mon ange. Mon amour. Elle a répondu à mon appel. Espoir.

«Bella, où es-tu?»

«Je ne veux te répondre tout de suite. Je veux que tu me parles en premier, d'accord?»

Sa voix est timide, cassée.

«Tout ce que tu veux. Je suis tellement désolé, je t'aime Bella. Reviens-moi. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas tout fait _fouarrer_. Je t'en prie...»

«Comment vas-tu?»

«Mieux.»

«Tu es encore là-bas?»

«Je viens juste de sortir de ma chambre. Je suis dehors devant la porte principale.»

«Tu... tu n'es pas sorti hier soir?»

«Non. Quand tu es parti, j'ai disjoncté et ils m'ont mis sous sédatif. Je me suis réveillé ce matin.»

Elle laisse échappé un souffle retenu probablement depuis le début de la conversation.

«Edward, je veux que tu saches que je ne t'aurais pas laissé tomber comme ça. Je ne te cacherai pas que tu m'as fais très mal et que ton manque de confiance m'a fait réfléchir...»

«Bella, ne dis pas ça. J'ai confiance en toi....»

«Laisse-moi finir. Non, tu ne me fais pas confiance. Pas assez pour croire que je suis assez forte pour te soutenir dans ta détresse. C'est peut-être mon âge, mon attitude...ou les deux. Bref, je ne suis pas très grande, pas très forte mais je ne me laisse pas abattre facilement. Je t'aime. Même trop... enfin plus que je ne devrais. Je ne laisserai pas cet homme te détruire comme il a essayé de le faire auparavant. Je te promets de ne pas être une arme contre toi Edward. Jamais.»

«Tu es la personne la plus intègre et la plus forte que je connaisse Bella. Et je crois que maintenant tu as même un _fanclub_. Les filles au poste n'en reviennent pas comment tu nous as parlé à Sénior et moi.» Je ris. Le ciel est plus bleu tout à coup, non? «Mais dis-moi, pourquoi aimer trop? Pour ma part, je ne t'aimerai jamais assez.»

Elle prend une pause.

«Je crois que nous avons tous nos limites pour se protéger de la souffrance. Pour certains, ces limites sont claires, pour d'autres moins. Les miennes sont très claires. Toute petite déjà, j'ai toujours su me protéger. Dans le train qui m'amenait ici, j'ai réfléchis à toi, à moi, à nous deux et j'ai réalisé qu'avec toi, j'étais incapable de me les imposer.» Elle soupire. Ce son seul est si doux à entendre. «Je t'aime trop parce que je sais maintenant que lorsque tu auras mis d'autres merveilleux souvenirs dans mon coeur, lorsque tu auras envahie ma vie par tout ce qu'on aura vécu ensemble, je ne pourrai plus respirer si tu me quittes pour de bon.»

Mes jambes ont de la difficulté à me supporter, mon visage s'affaisse. C'est exactement la sensation que j'ai vécu lorsqu'elle est partie hier. J'ai cessé de respirer. Elle est mon air, le bleu dans mon ciel, le rythme de mon coeur.

«Oh! Bella... Tu avais raison, j'ai voulu jouer au héros, je voulais te protéger. Comment ai-je pu penser ça, hein? Tu es cent fois plus forte que moi. Je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je ne voudrai jamais te quitter. Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'en pensais rien. J'ai besoin de te voir, de te toucher, où es-tu mon amour? Si tu savais comme je t'aime, comme tu embellis ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que dans ces dernières semaines. Dis-moi où... attends mais TU AS PRIS LE TRAIN? Mais où es-tu? Pourquoi le train?»

La panique m'envahit de nouveau. Elle est parti loin. Oh! Non!...

«Je suis juste à Montréal Edward. J'avais besoin de me retrouver dans ton monde un peu et faire le vide.»

«Tu es à Montréal? Où exactement?»

«Au petit café où tu m'as amené la semaine dernière.»

«Reste là. J'appelle Esmée, elle ira te chercher et je vais te rejoindre chez mes parents.»

«Non Edward. J'ai mon billet de retour, je repars bientôt. Je ne suis pas allée travailler ce matin, ce qui est totalement irresponsable de ma part. Déjà que Gisèle ne porte pas dans son coeur. Si elle a dû me remplacer ce matin, je vais aller couvrir son chiffre de ce soir.»

«Tu restes là. Je m'occupe de Gisèle. Je vais te chercher. Pas de non qui tienne.»

«Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Esmée? Je suis beaucoup trop mal à l'aise Edward.»

«Esmée sait déjà que je me suis conduis comme un con, Alice est ici en reconnaissance. Tu restes là, j'arrive dans moins de deux heures. Je t'aime. N'en doute jamais. À tantôt!»

Je ferme le téléphone avant qu'elle puisse argumenter encore. C'est qu'elle a la tête dure la femme de ma vie. Opération Gisèle, Esmée maintenant.

La vie sera belle aujourd'hui. Je suis en amour. Avec la plus belle et la plus fantastique femme au monde. Prends ça Sénior. Tu ne pourras jamais me prendre ça.

* * *

**Et voilà! Un petit commentaire?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous! Voici mon nouveau chapitre. Révélations. Ça pourrait en être le titre. Mais ce n'est pas fini! **

**Laissez vos commentaires, juste un petit détour sur le bouton vert.**

* * *

Depuis l'incident de l'hôpital, une barrière, invisible jadis, était tombée entre Edward et moi. La crainte de ne pas être assez, l'anticipation d'une fin à notre histoire, la culpabilité d'écouter les chuchotements autour de notre relation faisaient en sorte que nous avions érigé une petite forteresse de sécurité à nos coeurs mutuels. Invisible à l'oeil. L'explosion de fausse haine d'Edward s'y est butée, subitement mis à découvert. Au lieu d'ajouter des pierres à ce mur, j'ai profité de mon voyage à Montréal pour en analyser les fondations... bien que je n'avais pas envie de le faire. J'aurais préféré me mettre en pyjama et pleurer... préférablement dans son lit... déserté... seule... et pourquoi pas affamée... J'aurais voulu faire pitié, je l'avoue!

Pourquoi ne pas repousser cette introspection à plus tard comme j'ai toujours fait?

Un garçon me rejette dans mon adolescence et je ne regarde plus et ne réponds plus à aucun des autres, évitant l'embarras et la honte. C'est fait.

Ma mère s'ennuie de son mari et je pars en lui disant que j'ai besoin d'air au lieu de lui dire que c'est elle que je laisse respirer, évitant la confrontation, ses larmes et sa culpabilité. C'est fait.

Je découvre ce que je veux vraiment faire de ma vie mais je ne veux pas délaisser la faculté de littérature, chère au coeur de Charlie. J'évite la confrontation et sa déception. C'est fait.

Je tombe amoureuse d'un homme fabuleux et je refuse de croire qu'il me veut aussi fort et pour longtemps. J'attends le moment qu'il me dise bye bye! C'est fait.

J'aime faire pitié. Bella Swann est définitivement un oiseau qui n'aime pas voler.

Si loin du roc, mes bases reposent sur des sables mouvants, je sais ça! Je viens d'une famille brisée et désunie, Renée et Charlie sont séparés depuis toujours mais plus encore, aucun lien ne les unit. Même pas moi! Comment puis-je espérer ériger une haute tour pour voir au loin dans le futur en ayant vécu que dans les bas étages toute ma vie? Ce que j'ai compris sur ces rails la nuit durant c'est que je n'avais pas envie de charpentes branlantes dans ma vie. Ce qui m'importait le plus, ce n'était pas de faire plaisir à Renée ou à Charlie et espérer reformer cette famille un jour, c'est d'avoir une vie à moi, un futur avec quelqu'un, des enfants un jour, l'envie de transmettre, de bâtir. Edward était celui avec qui je voulais construire cette maison. _Home._ On se connaissait depuis peu, mais c'est avec lui que je voulais m'investir. Et si je me trompais,_ just too bad_, je saurais me relever!

Bella Swann pris la décision de déployer ses ailes au petit matin, dans un train quelconque m'amenant à destination d'une ville remplie de ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas un hasard, je voulais m'imbiber de lui et le faire par moi-même. Être seule dans ses ruelles et son café préféré, loin de ses mains et proche de son coeur. De petite Swann, je deviendrais sienne, libre de voler comme Renée m'a toujours enseigné, mais sans peur de m'accrocher comme Charlie a toujours fait. Je pouvais le convaincre. Je devais du moins essayer.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de déployer mon argumentation, Edward est venu me chercher. La vie est ainsi faite. On cherche des questions, on cogite, on essaie ensuite d'y répondre mais le destin est toujours à notre porte. Mon destin à moi s'appelle Edward Cullen (anciennement Masen) et je ne dirais pas que toutes mes réflexions ferroviaires étaient inutiles mais disons que je n'ai pas eu à travailler trop fort pour reconquérir mon bel Adonis.

Les retrouvailles chez les Cullen ont été fortes en émotions. Sans dire bonjour à sa mère, Edward s'est élancé vers moi aussitôt le seuil foulé, m'a soulevé du sol pour me couvrir le visage de baisers. Je me suis laissée donner en spectacle devant une Esmée en larmes et une Rose encore en colère contre son beau-frère parce que j'étais assoiffée de ses lèvres et que rien d'autre ne m'importait. Mon besoin de lui était plus fort que mon horreur d'être le centre de l'attention. Fini d'écouter les autres, de les voir me regarder. Je pouvais voler et surplomber ces mares de désapprobation et ces forêts bourrées de yeux curieux, j'étais chez moi dans ses bras. _Home._

Avec un simple mot d'excuse pour mes deux hôtes, il m'a prise dans ses bras de la façon que les jeunes mariés franchissent la porte de leur première nuit de noce, s'est retourné pour reprendre le chemin inverse qu'il venait de parcourir quelques minutes à peine, m'a portée à sa voiture, assise, attachée et conduite à son appartement. Il ne m'a pas lâché la main tout au long du trajet Montréal-Trois-Rivières. Nous avons peu parlé, savourant notre seule présence, notre connexion. Il se remettait de son malaise et du stress de notre dernière conversation, je me remettais d'une nuit sans sommeil, ravagée par les larmes et la peur. Le temps n'était pas à y mettre l'épithète chaud ou froid, humide ou sec mais à l'apprécier en tant qu'espace précieux d'être partagé l'un avec l'autre. Trop de mots avait été dits, le silence devait être rétabli.

Arrivée à destination, j'ai rejoint le canapé de son appartement sans même toucher le sol. Edward me sommant de ne pas bouger de mon siège lorsqu'il immobilisa sa Volvo, m'a prise de nouveau dans ses bras pour me transporter au deuxième palier, sans effort. (C'est qu'il est fort mon homme!) Après m'avoir déposée, il a étendu mes jambes avec toute la douceur possible, s'est étendu sur moi, plaquant son corps sur le mien et m'a embrassé avec fougue. Ce baiser goûtait la perte et la joie de s'être retrouvé. Divin.

C'était la première fois de ma vie qu'un humain me touchait autant. Mon âme, mon coeur, mon corps. Ces mains et sa bouche étaient partout à la fois et je découvrais, par le bout de ses doigts, agiles explorateurs, l'existence de terminaisons nerveuses que je ne connaissais pas encore.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je trouvais le trop, trop peu. Il poussait mes limites de mes inhibitions à me rendre rouge de la tête aux pieds mais j'avais besoin de plus, je me consumais dans ses bras, je me fondais sous son emprise, je tremblais par l'anticipation de la prochaine caresse.

C'était la première fois de toute ma vie que je ressentais cet appel à la passion, que je désirais perdre la tête, me fondre en lui. Nous avions passé à travers tant d'émotions en quelques semaines qu'en cette belle journée d'automne, il n'y avait pas de place pour les mots, que pour nos deux coeurs, deux coeurs aux portes de l'hiver se réchauffant mutuellement.

Au moment où je n'en pouvais plus de supporter ces bouts de tissus qui servaient de frontière entre nos épidermes, il a cessé son crescendo et a entamé son decrescendo, me soufflant à l'oreille qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de parcourir plus loin mon intimité sans dépasser son point de non-retour.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je regrettais que mon homme soit aussi _gentleman_.

Les semaines ont passé et nous n'avons plus entendu parler d'Edward Sénior Masen. Edward Junior Cullen ne m'a plus parlé de lui. Il m'a raconté quelques bribes de son enfance, de la froideur de sa maison, de sa mère, de la terreur qu'il avait pour son père. Il m'a aussi expliqué comment il s'était réfugié dans les livres pour connaître ce qu'était l'amour, l'amitié, la joie parce qu'il ne connaissait que la peur, la tristesse et la honte dans sa grosse résidence de riche, entouré de gens riches. Riche. Le seul qualificatif appréciable dans son entourage. Mais qu'est-ce que la richesse pour un enfant? Pour lui, c'était le malheur assuré, le mensonge, la débauche. Il n'a jamais été plus loin dans les détails de sa vie chez les Masen et je n'ai rien demandé de plus. Il m'a expliqué plus allégrement de sa descente en enfer. Après avoir vécu dans des mondes imaginaires par les livres, la drogue, l'alcool, la drogue et encore la drogue ont pris la place des contes de fée. Douze ans et complètement accroc. Une loque humaine déambulant dans les ruelles de son quartier. Douze ans, l'âge où il quitta la résidence des Masen, par choix, pour aboutir dans un foyer d'accueil qu'il n'a pas choisi. Il leur a fait la vie dure. Trop dure pour que cette famille puisse le garder. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher, il ne voulait que planer pour oublier. Mais planer coûte cher. J'ai compris qu'il a travaillé fort pour se payer ses doses quotidiennes. Il a fait ce _qu'il savait faire_ jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un détour par le monde du petit crime organisé qui aurait pu être le début de sa fin. À treize ans, il rencontre Carlisle lorsqu'il est admis à l'hôpital pour overdose. Une overdose qui aurait dû lui coûter sa jeune vie mais qui l'a finalement sauvé. Le changement s'est opéré graduellement par la suite par un chapelet de désintox et de rechutes. Deux ans de lumière et de ténèbres. Ce n'était pas rose comme dans les films. Il en a bavé et il en a fait baver. Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett ont été des anges et il ne comprend toujours pas qu'ils soient restés près de lui.

J'étais heureuse qu'il se confie enfin à moi. Il ne disait pas tout, je savais qu'il y avait des squelettes dans son placard mais je n'étais pas celle qui jouait dans les endroits obscurs et encore moins avec des cadavres. Lorsqu'il serait prêt, je serais là.

Nous étions début novembre. Cyrano s'empêtrait de moins en moins dans ses mots lorsqu'il donnait la réplique à sa Roxanne, qui elle, souriait de plus en plus. Angie s'épanouissait sous les traits de la cousine du soupirant secret. Toute la troupe qui donnait ses répliques, construisait les décors et cousait les costumes, riait de Tim et d'Angie pour les dérider un peu. Ça fonctionnait assez bien. Jake, Élyse et moi avions beaucoup de plaisir à travailler ensemble. Les jeunes nous motivaient, nous encourageaient à donner toujours plus par leur implication. Edward jetait un oeil mais me laissait l'entière responsabilité de la pièce. Surprenant qu'en un si court laps de temps, ils en soient à cet étape. Nous voulions que tout soit prêt pour une représentation en décembre et nos objectifs étaient tous dépassés. Ils avaient peu, peu de moyens, peu d'expérience, peu d'acquis et surtout peu de support mais ils donnaient plus que ce qui était demandé. Peut-être était-ce nous qui les sous-estimions?

Edward et moi étions au local presque tous les soirs depuis les deux dernières semaines. C'était la seule voie pour passer du temps ensemble car, en plus de son travail à l'hôpital, il supervisait tous les nouveaux projets et les heures réservées aux soins médicaux du local pour s'assurer d'une bonne mise-en-place. Jake, Tanya et quelques autres intervenants avec Edward planifiaient les futures interventions et discutaient des dossiers déjà engagés. Je n'étais pas admise à ces réunions et je profitais de ces petits moments pour parcourir les différentes aires de jeux afin d'engager la conversation avec les participants. Ils étaient devenus une autre famille pour moi, comme mon monde du St-Ciméon que je négligeais pour ma plus grande honte.

«Hey! Bells, je peux te parler une minute?»

«Salut mon Tim! Quel bon vent t'amène? Je suis surprise de te voir ce soir, tu détestes le Rock Band!»

«C'est pas le band que je déteste c'est le _drummer_ qui me les tape. Regarde-lui la face... à fesser dedans!»

«On se calme! Je le trouve plutôt mignon et il est vraiment bon. Edward qui joue de la batterie aussi me disait justement comment il le trouve...»

«OK! On sait qu'il est le petit parfait! On peux-tu juste parler de ce que j'ai le goût de te parler?»

Je le regarde, médusée. Il n'est jamais agressif à mon endroit. En quelque part, ça me rend triste un peu qu'il me parle de cette façon. Ce n'est pas bien d'avoir des préférés mais c'est plus fort que moi. Angie et Tim ont ce petit quelque chose qui m'attire. Devant mon expression sans voix, il en remet.

«Quoi? T'es fru?»

Non, il ne m'a jamais parlé sur ce ton. Ses yeux sont noirs, il est en pétard. Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer encore une fois qu'il en ajoute en haussant le volume d'un cran.

«Je te dérange? Tu me parles juste quand c'est dans ton horaire pis à soir, c'est le band qui est dans la bonne case? T'avais juste à le dire, je te laisse avec le p'tit câlice de Massicotte. Quand t'auras une minute, tu me le diras!»

En une fraction de seconde, Tim est à la porte.

«Attends Tim! Ne pars pas!»

Je cours hors du local pour le rattraper, sans prendre le temps de mettre mon manteau. Il ne m'entend ou ne m'écoute pas, il marche d'un pas rapide en grandes enjambées dans la noirceur de la nuit, me distançant rapidement.

«TIM! ATTENDS!»

Il s'arrête et voit que je suis loin derrière, les bras enserrant mon corps afin de lui procurer un peu de chaleur. Il rebrousse chemin et vient à ma rencontre.

«Que fais-tu Bells dehors sans manteau!»

Nous sommes en novembre et on gèle. Ce n'est pas dans mes réflexes, je n'ai pas pensé sur le coup à me couvrir. Mais la température fait bien les choses pour ne rien laisser au hasard.

«Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite et fâché, j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose...»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Il me coupe la parole, me prend la main et m'amène au Pèlerin en face du local sans dire un mot.

«T'as une minute? Juste pour un café? Je te le paye...»

«Oui, pas de problème.» Je ris un peu. «Je crois que je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix de toute manière.»

«Je ne te retiens pas.» Mais il ne me lâche pas la main.

«Hé! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Il fonce droit devant et choisi des sièges au fond du café où nous nous asseyons, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il ne m'a pas lâché la main. De l'autre, je frotte vigoureusement mon bras pour me procurer un peu de chaleur.

«Veux-tu ma veste?»

Je fais non de la tête. La chaleur des lieux me redonnent des couleurs plus neutres et redonne à mon cerveau ses capacités. J'attends qu'il parle.

«Comment... comment me trouves-tu?»

Je rougis. Je regarde ma main toujours dans la sienne et ressens un malaise d'un geste inapproprié entre une intervenante et son protégé. Je me dégage doucement et essaie de penser à la façon la plus adéquate de lui répondre sans le blesser. Il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

«Tu trouves Massicotte bien plus _cute_ pis intelligent que moi, hein?»

«Tim... je ne sais pas trop où tu veux en venir mais...»

«Tu savais qu'Angie sort avec?»

Je reste prostrée. Alléluia! Cette dernière phrase est comme une symphonie à mes oreilles. Je viens de comprendre. _Stupid. I'm so stupid!_ Je laisse s'échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement.

«C'est si pire que ça? Je n'ai vraiment aucune chance avec elle, hein?»

«Non Tim, arrête d'interpréter à ta façon et laisse-moi parler un peu! Je retenais mon souffle parce que je suis vraiment soulagée en ce moment.» Je ris nerveusement. «Je croyais que tu voulais me faire une déclaration.»

Il écarquille les yeux et ses traits s'adoucissent. On peut facilement deviner le petit garçon qu'il a déjà été.

«Bon, je peux peut-être me mesurer au p'tit câlice de _drummer_ mais pas à Edward quand même! J'suis pas con à ce point-là!»

Je ris un bon coup. J'ai envie de le voir sourire à son tour. Je prends tout ce que j'ai de plus charmeur en moi (je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne en bout de ligne).

«François est un gentil garçon mais... si j'étais Angie, je te préférerais!»

Il sourit, gêné par ma réponse. Mon petit côté _flirt_ n'est peut-être pas si pire après tout!

«Ah! Ouais?»

«Han! Han!»

«Je sais depuis le début que je ne suis pas le bon gars pour elle mais... ça m'écoeure de la voir avec un autre. Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait en-dedans.»

Sa tristesse est profonde et ça me fend le coeur de le voir comme ça.

«Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble?»

«Je les ai vu se manger la face lundi soir après la pratique. Si ça fait plus longtemps, c'est une tabarnak d'hypocrite parce que c'est juste si elle ne se frottait pas sur moi comme une chatte en chaleur la semaine dernière.»

«Et tu l'aimes?»

Il rit nerveusement, sans répondre.

«Quoi? Visiblement tu es attaché à elle, ça se demande!»

«Sors de tes romans à l'eau de rose Bella. Je la trouve bandante mais de là à appeler ça de l'amour...»

Il est définitivement mal à l'aise.

«Pourquoi tu es aussi vulgaire! C'est si difficile à admettre que tu as des sentiments pour une fille? Pourquoi réduire cela juste au sexe Tim, hein? Angie n'a pas besoin d'un pénis pour prendre soin d'elle, elle a besoin d'affection, de compréhension...»

«Ouais, elle a assez de la queue de son beau-père...»

Sa réponse me fouette.

«De quoi parles-tu?»

«C'est pas difficile à deviner que son beau-père lui fait la passe. Réveille Bella!»

«J'ai discuté avec elle et elle m'a juré que son beau-père ne l'a jamais touchée.»

«Elle ne le dira pas.»

«Elle t'en a parlé à toi?»

«Nan. On n'se parle pas de ses affaires là. Mais je vis dans ce milieu, je sais de quoi je parle.»

Je soupire encore une fois. Ai-je manqué à ma tâche? J'aurais dû creuser plus. J'aurais...

«Écoute Bells, tu peux pas la forcer à te parler non plus. Lâche-la pas. À va finir par cracher le morceau. Je le sens qu'elle a besoin de parler, pis c'est surement sur toi qu'elle va ouvrir son jeu, ton nom est souvent dans nos conversations.»

«Je ne sais pas... je connais sa mère. C'est peut-être pour ça.»

«J'avoue que ça aide pas. Pis l'autre moron qui s'en mêle.»

«Qui? Son beau-père?»

«Non, le _drummer_. Qu'est-ce qui avait à se mettre les pattes dans mes plate-bandes, hein? J'suis pas le meilleur gars sur terre mais Massicotte est pas un gars pour elle. Il ne... en fait il ne... je ne pense pas....»

«Quoi? Qu'il la devinera autant que toi? Qu'il la comprendra autant que toi? Qu'il en prendra soin comme tu pourrais le faire?»

Il hoche la tête. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, ce qui me fait penser à Edward. J'ai remarqué que Tim avait la même habitude que mon homme. Ses cheveux blonds, mi-longs, ne restent pas en place.

«Je veux pas que tu le répètes à personne ce que je vais te dire. Promis?»

«Tu peux me faire confiance.»

«Je l'ai dans la peau cette fille-là! Pour elle, j'ai pensé arrêter tout. J'ai même regardé les programmes du collège. Tu ne crois pas ça hein? Le problème est que sans mes _business_, j'ai pu une _cent_ qui va m'adorer. En plus d'être le mauvais gars, je vais être le mauvais gars cassé. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être Cyrano, le laid qui l'aime comme un fou mais qui va toujours rester dans le noir pendant qu'un autre va se servir.»

«Tu l'aimes donc.»

Il se cache le visage dans les mains et hoche la tête. «Pis je la trouve bandante aussi.»

Je souris et lui prends la main.

«Dis-lui Tim. Pas que tu la trouves... tu sais...» Il rit par mon embarras. «Le problème est qu'Angela a de la difficulté à rester seule, elle s'accroche au premier venu qui lui donne de l'attention.»

«Je lui donne de l'attention!»

«Avec tes blagues de sexe? Voyons Tim! À part quand tu te coiffes du chapeau de Cyrano, tu ne dis rien pour lui faire croire qu'elle te plaît! Et tu sais quoi? Les yeux d'Angie brillent lorsque tu entres dans le local.»

Il appuie son menton dans sa paume, le coude sur la table. Son autre main trace des cercles sur le dessus de ma main. Ça me chatouille un peu et ça le fait rire. Besoin de distraction pour parler de choses sérieuses. Ah! Les hommes!

«Ah! Oui?»

«Tu parles à une fille. Je sais de quoi je parle.»

«C'est une drôle de façon de me le montrer, _frencher_ un autre dans ma face!»

«Provocation?»

«Hein?»

«Te rendre jaloux...»

«Oh!...»

«Hu-hum! Je vous dérange?»

Tim et moi se retournons pour voir Edward affichant un drôle d'air. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu niaisement. C'est l'effet qu'il me fait lorsque je le vois, non préparée à l'éblouissement. Je lui désigne une chaise par un mouvement de tête.

«Viens t'asseoir.»

Il regarde nos mains, toujours en contact, et je comprends pourquoi il ne semble pas très content. Je retire ma main pour atteindre la sienne. Il m'évite en la passant dans sa crinière. Je fronce les sourcils et il s'adresse, toujours debout, à Tim tout en évitant de croiser mon regard.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

Tim, visiblement mal à l'aise, marmonne quelques mots pour éviter de le confronter.

«Edward, Tim avait besoin de me parler de quelque chose en privé.»

Mon ton est ferme. Non, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Tim... franchement! Ce dernier se lève.

«Merci Bells. Désolé pour mon attitude. On se voit lundi prochain?»

«À plus, et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.»

«Ouais. Bien... Bye! Bye Ed!»

Edward hoche la tête et prend sa place.

«Tu peux m'expliquer ça?» Son regard noir plongé dans le mien, il décrit un lien entre ma main et une main imaginaire de son index.

«Edward Cullen!»

«Ne m'_EdwardCullenise_ pas! J'apprécierais que tu me répondes Bella!»

«Je ne peux pas croire que tu es jaloux de Tim! Vraiment?»

J'essaie de faire une mine renfrognée mais j'ai peine à cacher mon envie de sourire. Wow! Rendre Edward Cullen jaloux...

«Je sors d'une réunion éreintante, je cherche ma femme partout, on me dit qu'ils t'ont vu sortir sans manteau pour courir après Tim et que tu n'es pas revenu. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je me fais un sang d'encre, j'entre ici et te trouve main dans la main avec lui! Mets-toi à ma place!»

«C'est Tim!»

«Et?»

«Edward, c'est un jeune du local!»

«Tu ne te rends pas compte que vous n'avez pas une grande différence d'âge lui et toi? Moins que la nôtre! Tu ne le vois pas te regarder? On dirait... on dirait...»

«Qu'il est tout à fait amoureux fini de notre petite Angela?»

«Exactement!...» Il lève un sourcil. «Il te parlait d'Angie?»

Je hoche positivement la tête. «Han! Han!»

«Oh!...»

«Vraiment Edward!» Il frotte sa nuque, visiblement pris de court. «Mais tu sais quoi?»

«Mmm?»

Je souris d'une oreille à l'autre.

«J'aime bien que tu sois jaloux.»

Il me fait son petit sourire en coin, celui qui me craquer.

«Si tu savais ma Bella! Tu ne les vois pas te déshabiller du regard et tu ne veux surtout pas voir ce que j'aurais envie de leur faire.»

Le focus est totalement sur la mauvaise personne. Moi.

«Comment était la réunion?» On ne passera pas la soirée là-dessus quand même, il faut bien changer de sujet!

«Bien, bien.»

«Tanya ne t'a pas harassé?»

Il rit et se tourne vers le serveur pour commander un espresso et un sandwich au pâté végétal (ma suggestion à notre toute première rencontre ici et il adore! Contrairement aux galettes de soya du barbecue à Paul).

«Edward?»

«Oui Bella?»

«Tim réitère qu'il est certain qu'Angie se fait abuser sexuellement par son beau-père.»

«Elle lui en a parlé?»

«Non mais il dit qu'il a un genre de sixième sens pour ça. Elle m'a juré que non et elle semble aller mieux. Que puis-je faire?»

Il regarde pensivement la table comme s'il cherchait une réponse écrite quelque part. Il me regarde ensuite, la tristesse dans le regard.

«Rien. Sans preuve, sans accusation, rien. On peut essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez mais ça peut prendre du temps. Les abuseurs sont souvent très manipulateurs.»

«Gosh! Elle est peut-être en train de vivre l'enfer!»

«Tu n'as pas idée...» C'est un soupir, un murmure... une révélation? Un million de non-dits se cachent sous cette petite phrase.

«Edward?...»

Le pouce sous le menton, l'index sur la tempe, il caresse doucement ses lèvres de son majeur. Ses yeux sont rivés à la table. Je sens la panique monter en flèche. Ce n'est pas bon du tout.

«Edward, regarde-moi!»

Il lève les yeux, effrayé. Oh! Non! Je ne sais pas si je peu composer avec ça. Lui? Peut-être pas lui. Peut-être quelqu'un de proche. Ça doit être quelqu'un près de lui... ou plusieurs personnes. Il travaille avec des enfants abusés à longueur de journée. Ça doit être difficile de passer à travers cette épreuve avec les victimes. Surtout lorsque ce sont des enfants. De là son silence... hein?

«Et toi, tu as une idée de ce qu'elle pourrait vivre en ce moment?»

C'est une question simple, indirecte. Il me répondra que c'est effectivement difficile. Probablement. Peut-être me donnera-t-il quelques indications pour Angela.

J'attends cette réponse.

Il réfléchit, sans fléchir le regard. Comme un hamster dans une roue, je sens ses pensées tourner à une vitesse phénoménale. Ses yeux retournent à la table.

J'attends.

La réponse que j'attends ne vient pas. Son silence parle plus que les mots qu'il pourrait formuler à cet instant. Aurait-il vécu cette souffrance aussi? Combien un homme peut-il accumuler de blessures et rester debout comme mon Edward, beau, fidèle, droit? Comment a-t-il pu garder son âme intact?

Le serveur arrive avec le sandwich d'Edward et brise le moment d'immobilité qui s'était installé. Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour révéler avoir été trahi, meurtri et violé. Comment puis-je lui demander d'ouvrir son coeur blessé sur une petite table d'un café? Je me tourne vers l'employé.

«Je suis désolée mais nous devons partir, pourriez-vous l'emballer?»

«Je peux vous faire ça. L'espresso aussi?»

«Non, mettez-le sur la facture s'il vous plaît.»

Je prends la main de l'homme que j'aime, le force à se lever.

«On va chez toi.»

Il se lève sans un mot et me suit derrière, pendu à mes phalanges, s'insérant entre les tables, effleurant au passage le côté des chaises occupées par des clients exubérants ou calmes. Personne ne peut deviner le drame qui se joue entre nous deux. Combien de gens vivent des souffrances au même instant, seuls, sans aucune oreille pour les écouter? Je prends le paquet et paye au serveur et entraîne Edward à ma voiture.

«Je conduis ce soir.»

* * *

Une bombe vient de tomber au coeur du vieux Trois-Rivières. Il y a un trou béant ici, une dévastation et je ne trouve rien à répondre. Je ne peux lui mentir... car de toute manière je ne peux rien lui cacher. Elle a deviné tout de suite. Pourtant, j'ai si souvent donné des indices pour qu'on me pose des questions. Pour enfin pouvoir me libérer de son emprise, cette emprise toujours existente par les souvenirs. Personne ne m'a jamais demandé pourquoi je comprenais si bien les enfants abusés... avant Bella.

Elle le sait. Enfin quelqu'un le sait. Mais c'est Bella. Avais-je envie que ce soit elle?

Honte. Honte de ce qu'il faudra révéler par la suite. Honte des images qui défileront dans sa tête.

Mais j'ai promis de ne plus jamais fuir. J'ai promis de rester. Suis-je capable de mettre une bande sonore à ce petit film qu'elle se joue présentement, avec moi en personnage principal?

Elle conduit en regardant droit devant. Elle veut paraître calme mais ses doigts tremblent un peu.

«Ça va?» Ma voix est un peu cassée, embourbée dans toutes ces émotions.

«Ça va.» Sa voix est plutôt douce et calme. Une touche de désespoir la colore.

Elle arrête la voiture et en sort. Je mime et reste toujours derrière elle, difficile de lui faire face. Nous montons silencieusement les escaliers menant à ma porte, trajet maintenant familier pour cette femme extraordinaire. J'insère la clé dans la serrure et enrobe Bella restée devant moi dans mes bras. J'ouvre la porte mais nous restons sur le seuil, serrés l'un dans l'autre, l'un derrière l'autre. Les larmes bien assises dans ma gorge décident à cet instant de prendre un brin d'air frais et de jaillir de mes yeux. Bella se dégage, se tourne.

«Viens.»

Contrairement à notre habitude, elle passe droit devant le canapé et allons dans ma chambre. Sans ouvrir la lumière, nous nous allongeons face à face. Elle me caresse le visage et repousse ce qu'elle peut de cette pluie qui m'inonde.

«Désolé Bella. Tu n'étais pas préparé à ça... En fait moi non plus... Je... Presque personne ne sait... Je n'aurais pas dû, je ne voulais pas te le dire...»

«Hé! Calme-toi mon amour. OK, je n'étais certainement pas préparée à ça. Comment peut-on l'être! Je suis triste pour toi, mon coeur souffre tellement mais je suis si heureuse que tu t'es ouvert à moi, même si ce n'était pas en mots.»

«Une image vaut mille mots à ce qu'on dit. Quelles images tu as de moi maintenant? Parce que c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas t'en parler, que je ne voulais pas te dire pourquoi je voulais tant m'éloigner de lui.»

«À cause des images? Quelles images?»

«Tu veux un dessin peut-être?» Je me passe la main sur le visage. Même dans la pénombre je peux voir l'expression de son visage meurtri. «Désolé Bella. Je ne voulais pas être brusque avec toi.»

«Ne pense pas pour moi Edward. Ne dessine pas, ne photographie pas dans ma tête, ne parle pas à ma place. Edward regarde moi.» Je pleure à chaudes larmes, le visage caché dans mes mains. C'est trop dur de la regarder. «Ce que je vois c'est que l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde est brisé et que je ne sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour remettre les morceaux en place. Quelle autre image veux-tu que j'aie?»

«J'ai honte Bella de ce que j'ai fait. Je... je ne veux... tellement pas que...»

«Regarde-moi.»

Je m'essuie le visage avec la manche de mon chandail et lève les yeux.

«Tu es un homme magnifique... je n'ai pas besoin de lumière pour apprécier ta beauté. Dans la noirceur, je reconnais tes traits parfaits mais surtout ta douceur et ton grand coeur. Tu dois être fier de ce que tu es devenu, la majorité des gens ne connaîtront même pas une parcelle des épreuves que tu as vécues dans tes quinze premières année de vie et tu sais encore l'aimer et donner aux autres. Tu ne peux pas avoir honte de ton passé, tu n'étais qu'un enfant! Si tu savais Edward... Je me sens privilégiée de te connaître et encore plus d'être aimée par toi.»

«Bella... ma Bella...» Si elle savait tout! Je ne suis pas ce qu'elle décrit. Elle doit le savoir. J'ai besoin de tout dire à quelqu'un, j'ai besoin qu'une personne me connaisse, moi, Edward Masen junior, le vrai. «Je dois te dire... je dois te parler ma Bella. Je ne suis pas la personne magnifique que tu penses. J'ai fait des choses laides, je n'ai pas que subi.»

«Parle-moi alors.»

Je peux le faire. Et si elle me trouvait aussi beau après? Même si je la déçois, je saurai lui prouver que je suis un homme bon, que j'ai payé pour mes erreurs et que je saurai être celui sur qui elle peut compter. Je peux être cet homme là.

«Après voir quitté la maison, j'ai continué par la suite... pour me payer mes doses. Par choix, j'ai continué. Je me suis fait payer pour ça Bella. Je n'étais pas si innocent, j'ai profité de mon physique et de mon expérience... avec des... avec des hommes.»

«Tu veux dire que tu t'es prostitué?»

Je suis de nouveau incapable de parler. Je hoche la tête. Ça passe ou ça casse. Son regard est intense, elle est sous le choc.

«C'était avant d'être adopté par Carlisle?»

Je hoche la tête de nouveau. À cet âge, je n'étais plus un enfant depuis longtemps...

«Alors ça te donnait treize, quatorze ans?»

Je me racle la gorge.

«C'était un petit réseau constitué d'amis de mon père, des vieux riches qui s'excitaient sur des mineurs. Ils avaient toujours bavé devant mon père qui avait le parfait spécimen à proximité. Ils ont sauté sur l'occasion lorsque je suis parti. Des vieux pervers... mais qui payaient bien, plus que bien. Je crois que du coup, je faisais un pied de nez à Sénior. C'est si laid ce que j'ai fait Bella, je suis tellement désolé! Si je pouvais remonter le temps...»

«Pourquoi te juger comme ça! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit à propos d'Angie le soir de sa première passe? Que c'était la même personne avant et après car on ne se définit pas par nos erreurs. Tu as fait de mauvais choix mais qui peut te blâmer pour ça! Tu pensais être assez grand pour savoir quoi faire de ta vie à cette époque mais tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Tu avais treize ans! Treize ans! Ce sont eux les coupables, les seuls. Ton père et eux t'ont volé! C'est... révoltant!» Elle m'attire vers elle, d'un geste maternel. «Allez, viens ici.»

Je m'approche et je plonge dans sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. Elle me caresse les cheveux et m'embrasse le front. Elle chantonne une mélodie apaisante.

«Je t'aime Edward et rien de tout ça ne me fera penser moins de toi. Ton passé t'appartient et fait ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Je t'aime tellement!»

C'est une fée. Comme dans les contes de mon enfance. Elle m'apaise et me fait sentir plus beau, plus fort, plus homme tel un prince charmant. C'était difficile de tout révéler mais sa réaction a été surprenante, comme toujours avec ma Bella.

«Tu sais, à part mon avocat et mon thérapeute, personne ne connait mon secret, même pas Carlisle. J'ai confiance en toi mais plus que tout, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime Bella.»

Nous sommes dans notre monde. Viens ici ma belle que je t'embrasse. Comme si elle pouvait m'entendre, elle se penche et nos lèvres se soudent comme une promesse d'éternité. Pour la première fois, je laisse ma passion m'envahir, ma bouche devenir plus urgente. J'ai connu plusieurs femmes de façon très intime, intime dans le sens de montrer nos corps nus l'un face à l'autre. Avec Bella, c'est mon âme que j'ai mis à nu, ma réelle intimité. Je n'ai jamais autant donné ni autant reçu. Pour la première fois de ma vie, Edward Masen et Edward Cullen ne font qu'un et Bella l'aime. Je peux enfin m'abandonner parce que je suis moi. Viens ici ma belle, je n'ai pas fini de t'aimer...


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous! Alors, c'était de grosses révélations hein? Plus léger pour ce chapitre! Laissez-moi un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**;-)**

* * *

Il semble si paisible. Je lutte contre le sommeil pour pouvoir le contempler encore et encore, sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage, imaginer le goût de sel des larmes séchées sur sa joue sur le bout de ma langue. Depuis le début de notre relation, nous n'avons passé ensemble que deux nuits dans sa chambre d'adolescent chez les Cullen lors de notre première visite à Montréal. Deux nuits pleines de promesses dans une promiscuité chaste, remplies de désirs joyeusement contenus. Deux nuits de rapprochement où nous avons expérimenté les caresses sans compromettre l'intimité partagée par des êtres au passé fait. Notre passé étant trop dans le présent, venant juste de verbaliser nos sentiments, nous n'étions prêts ni l'un ni l'autre à se mettre à nu... littéralement à nu. Aussi proches nous sommes devenus depuis l'entrée en matière de Sénior, ceci n'est que la troisième nuit partagée dans un même lit. Difficile de parler des circonstances, nous sommes loin de l'extase et des sourires béats post-étreinte. Pourtant, pour rien au monde je voudrais être loin d'ici. Le regarder dormir, à cet instant, est aussi intense que les baisers échangés un peu plus tôt. Il est aussi abandonné. De sa position de côté, son épaule non contrite sur le matelas s'affaisse légèrement à un rythme régulier résultant d'une respiration calme et constante. Paisible. J'aimerais effacer sa douleur à jamais et que sa vie soit paisible, même éveillé.

Soupir.

Je ne peux rayer son passé de sa carte de vie. Est-ce que je le voudrais si je le pouvais?

Oui.

Je sais avoir éveillé ses anciens démons. Il devra les affronter à nouveau. Suis-je prête à l'épauler?

Oui.

Il m'a parlé en images. J'ai fermé les lumières pour ne rien voir défiler devant les yeux de mon esprit. Suis-je prête à pousser l'interrupteur pour les voir d'une façon éclairée?

…

Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon Edward à genoux ou accroupis devant des hommes. Je n'ai pas envie de voir l'homme que j'aime abaissé et humilié. Je suis incapable de le voir caresser, prendre part... ou encore pire, prendre plaisir à satisfaire un pervers pédophile. Comment puis-je accepter que l'homme que j'aime a dû se proclamer esclave sexuel pour continuer à vivre!

Comment puis-je penser le satisfaire, moi petite Bella sans expérience, après tout ça...

Awrrrg! Je suis tellement égoïste. Comment puis-je penser à son enfer et m'en faire pour moi. _Selfish Bella_. Lorsqu'il m'a embrassé ce soir comme jamais il n'a fait, ce n'est certainement pas ces images qui me venaient en tête. _Selfish Bella_. Tu voulais que jamais il n'arrête. Tu voulais qu'il fasse de toi une femme comblée, complète... tu aurais voulu qu'il ne te déshabille pas qu'avec les yeux. _Selfish Bella_. Avec le peu de moyens dont il avait en main ce soir, tu as attendu encore une fois qu'il trace la ligne d'arrêt. Merci qu'avec tous ses talents, il ne puisse lire aussi les pensées. Parce que la petite Bella parfaite en aurait pris un coup!

Il pense que je suis pure. Il croyait vraiment brouiller ma vision virginale des relations sentimentales en me racontant sa vie. S'il savait! Mes pensée pour lui sont plus souvent qu'autrement centrées sur des parties de nos corps qui s'emboîtent que par des idées romantiques. J'ai peur de moi parfois. Je l'aime à en avoir mal, je le désire à en perdre la tête, j'ai des idées violentes envers toutes celles qui lui portent des regards intenses et j'ai ce sentiment qui bouille en moi qui me trouble. La haine. Je déteste ce Mason, je le déteste tellement! Du moment où il a fait sombrer Edward dans une angoisse sans précédent, j'évite même de penser à son nom. Avec ce que je sais maintenant, je m'écoeure de respirer l'air qu'il a pu lui même exhalé. Comment un père puisse faire autant de ravage, de mal à son propre enfant! Comment a-t-il pu faire cela à mon Edward? Il est si beau... si parfait... si doux et attentionné. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui? Et cet homme riche et prétentieux pouvant se payer n'importe qui, n'importe quoi avait tant à perdre... c'est incompréhensible.

Je n'en peux plus de lutter contre mes paupières qui s'alourdissent. Je n'en peux plus de penser. Je veux juste le regarder... tel qu'il est présentement. De le voir respirer calmement, face à moi dans son grand lit, de sentir la chaleur de son souffle, d'imaginer le goût de sel sur joue, de le regarder encore et encore... même si j'ai les yeux fermés...

«Hé! Bon matin beauté!»

J'ai à peine l'oeil ouvert lorsque j'entends le son de sa voix rocailleuse. Il attendait donc que je me réveille.

«Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?»

«Depuis un petit bout de temps déjà.»

Il sourit. Je souris en retour.

«Je te regardais dormir et me disais que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux au monde.»

J'ai envie que se soit léger ce matin, de repousser le drame qui nous accable. Je pousse mon index sur le devant de son chandail, appréciant du coup la fermeté de sa poitrine.

«Hummm... Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Eddy ce matin, que je te fasse le petit-déjeuner? Tu me sors la petite phrase clichée de l'homme chanceux pour recevoir mes faveurs?»

Il prend mon poignet pour arrêter mon geste que je sais agaçant et rit franchement. Il fait danser ses sourcils.

«Tes faveurs hein? Je crois que je prendrais plus qu'un petit-déjeuner alors!»

Nous sommes toujours étendus face à l'autre, le visage à demi enfoncé dans les oreillers moelleux. Malgré la couette de plumes dont je suis couverte, un frisson parcourt mon épine dorsale.

«Oh! Mais tu devras penser à des phrases plus originales que celle-là pour obtenir plus que deux oeufs et du bacon!»

«Ah! Oui?»

Il tient toujours mon poignet et s'en sert comme d'un encrage pour me tirer plus près de lui. Notre proximité extrême le pousse à murmurer plus qu'à parler, embrasant mes sens, réveillant le feu en moi.

«Si je te disais que je t'aime comme un fou et que je ne peux plus me passer de toi? Si je te disais que malgré ces révélations difficiles j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie parce que tu étais avec moi dans mon lit? Que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux parce qu'il n'y en a pas de plus belle et de plus sensuelle que toi? Si je te révélais que dans ton sommeil tu as prononcé mon nom des tonnes de fois?...»

La chaleur de son corps, de sa voix et de son souffle sur ma peau, additionnée à ses paroles envoûtantes sont trop pour mon subconscient. Tant pis pour l'haleine du matin. Je me jette sur lui avec toute l'énergie récupérée par mes dernières heures de sommeil pour dévorer ses lèvres gourmandes.

Il se détache légèrement.

«Oh! Bella! Bella! Tu vas me tuer!»

Je sens son désir contre mon ventre, la fermeté et la chaleur intense localisé en un point névralgique et je laisse ma main libre descendre vers cet épicentre volcanique. Il m'arrête dans mon parcours osé et éloigne son bassin légèrement.

«Tu me tueras vraiment. Un jour, je ne pourrai pas arrêter...»

Je n'ai plus de voix, qu'un souffle pour exprimer ma requête.

«Pourquoi arrêter Edward?»

«Parce que c'est trop tôt...»

«Je ne comprends que tu sois si frileux quand tu as fait l'amour aisément à un paquet d'autres femmes avant moi!»

Cette révélation me choque moi-même! C'est quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête mais que je n'ai jamais verbalisé. C'est vrai, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais fait l'amour avec ces mois de fréquentation alors que ça ne prenait que quelques heures pour mettre les autres dans son lit?

«Ce n'est pas ça Bella! Tu penses que je ne te désire pas assez?»

Je ne peux définitivement pas soutenir son regard. Je regarde un point au loin, sans but, sans sens.

«Hé! Regarde-moi!»

Il dirige mon menton, me forçant à le regarder.

«J'ai tellement envie de toi que c'est souffrant.» Il appuie sa virilité une fois de plus sur mon ventre, me faisant sourire de gêne. «Tu vois, je ne peux rien te cacher ma Bella.»

Il sourit et redevient sérieux.

«Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à une femme.» Je lève un sourcil en signe de désaccord. «J'ai pris mon plaisir avec certaines femmes et c'est très différent que de faire l'amour. Je ne blaguais pas quand je t'ai dis que je n'en ai jamais aimé une autre que toi. J'ai pensé aimer mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Avec toi, depuis le début c'est différent. J'ai envie d'être l'homme qu'il te faut, celui qui te protégera, prendra soin de toi. J'ai envie que tu te sentes la plus belle et la plus chanceuse (il me fait un clin d'oeil sur celle-là) à mon bras. J'ai envie de faire des bébés avec toi Bella. J'ai... j'ai envie d'être un père. Un papa, moi! Tu imagines? Parce que j'ai envie d'avoir des petits et des petites Bella. Parce que je sais qu'avec toi, ça peut être possible et... merveilleux!»

Je libère une main et caresse sa joue. Ses yeux sont emplis de larmes mais je sais que ce n'est pas de désespoir cette fois-ci. L'émotion culmine. J'ai juste envie de laisser aller mes émotions tapis dans le fond de mon coeur et de laisser couler mes larmes aussi.

«Mais pour arriver à être cet homme, j'ai besoin de m'aimer moi, Edward Masen-Cullen. J'ai besoin de porter mes deux noms de famille sans me sentir coupable. Avant hier, je ne me sentais pas digne de toi, j'aurais eu l'impression de te salir en faisant passer mes besoins avant mes sentiments. Avec les autres, ça ne comptait pas parce qu'elles ne comptaient pas. Tu comprends? Avec toi, je n'ai pas de demi-mesure, je veux tout. Je veux tout de toi et je veux tout te donner. Depuis hier, je sais que c'est possible. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai essayé de me libérer de ce fardeau! Mais j'avais tellement peur...»

«Pourquoi avoir peur?»

«Parce que je n'ai pas été qu'abusé! J'ai peur de quoi tu crois? Peur d'être jugé! Peur de perdre ceux que j'ai!...»

«Pourquoi ne pas même l'avoir dit à Carlisle au tout début? Il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait avec toi!»

«Parce que j'avais envie d'enterrer pour de bon cet Edward Masen. N'en parlant pas, ça finirait pas ne plus jamais avoir existé. Enfin, c'est ce que je me disais au début. Et ensuite, je m'étais trop embourbé dans des mensonges. Je ne me sentais plus capable de m'en sortir.» Il soupire profondément. «Mon autre famille d'accueil m'avait rejeté, je ne voulais pas prendre la chance avec eux. Je savais qu'ils étaient ma dernière chance. Plein de gens jugent Bella. Même des bonnes personnes. Dis-moi que tu n'as eu aucune image de moi avec... avec... eux lorsque je t'ai raconté.»

Mes joues rougissent. Il ferme ses yeux.

«Edward, c'est à tour de me regarder.» Il ouvre ses yeux. «Je veux être honnête avec toi, OK?» Il hésite et hoche la tête. «J'avoue que j'ai eu des scènes non plaisantes dans mon imaginaire cette nuit quand je te regardais dormir.»

«Tu m'as regardé dormir?»

Je ris doucement

«Ouais...» Il sourit. «J'en suis venue à cette conclusion. Ce qui me dérange c'est la douleur que tu portes et surtout la haine que j'ai envers ce bâtard. Je n'ai jamais porté ce sentiment, ça me déroute. Mais je n'ai pas peur de ton passé, je t'aimerais de la même façon si tu portais le nom de Masen. Je voudrais avoir un paquet de bébés avec lui autant qu'avec le Cullen!»

«C'est vrai? Tu veux aussi des bébés avec moi?»

«J'adorerais avoir tes bébés _darling_! Et je crois que tu es déjà l'homme que tu veux être pour moi. C'est ce que je vois lorsque je te regarde.»

Il sourit.

«Alors marie-moi!»

Hein???

«Hein?»

«Marie-moi?»

«Edward! Tu me demandes de t'épouser?»

«...Oui?»

«Voyons! J'ai tout juste vingt ans!»

Je ris en taquinant ses côtes. Il rit à son tour.

«Je suis sérieux Bella.» J'arrête de rire. Il ne peut être sérieux! «Oui, je suis sérieux!»

Finalement, il lit peut-être dans les pensées...

«Tu sais quoi? Je vais aller te faire un super bon petit-déjeuner!»

* * *

C'est sorti d'un trait, sans même y penser. J'ai envie de vivre avec Bella, de partager ma vie avec elle. J'ai envie de faire les choses comme il faut. Mes valeurs chrétiennes refont surface. Depuis quelques années, j'ai les ai mises de côté pour me sentir plus libre. En fait, c'était plus pour enterrer ma culpabilité en vivant dans la débauche. Mais je ne me suis jamais senti libre... et moins coupable après cela. C'est une révélation que j'ai eu l'autre matin en me réveillant avec la femme de ma vie. Je veux me marier et fonder une famille. Avec Bella. Par sa réaction à ma demande, je devrai sortir l'arsenal!

«Ça va frérot?»

«Edward! Que me vaut cet appel? T'as besoin d'argent? Attends, je dois prendre mon calendrier.»

«Je ne t'ai jamais appelé pour te demander de l'argent et pourquoi ce besoin urgent d'avoir un calendrier?»

«Je veux marquer la date pour me souvenir de cet événement.»

«Quel événement?»

«Ton appel Eddy!»

«Franchement, comme si je ne te parlais jamais! Et ne m'appelle pas Eddy!»

Il rit.

«Je te taquine p'tit frère! Alors, pourquoi cet appel?»

«J'aimerais te parler et je me demandais si tu es libre ce soir?»

«Tu viens à Montréal? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Un problème? C'est qui, Bella? Le connard de Sénior?»

«On se calme! Pas vraiment un problème. J'ai des choses à te dire et j'ai besoin de conseils...»

«Ah! Ton grand frère est là pour toi mon p'tit Eddy! T'as une panne? Tu ne satisfais pas ta belle Bella?»

«Awrrg! Tu ne penses qu'à ça! Pauvre Rose!»

«Je crois qu'elle apprécie!»

«Bon! On arrête ça là! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en entendre plus! Es-tu libre ou non?»

«J'avais un rendez-vous avec un client mais je le déplacerai. Ce n'est pas à tous les jours que mon petit frère m'invite à mon resto préféré!»

Je ris.

«Ok j'ai compris. Alors, on se retrouve chez Kaizen pour 18h30? Je réserve.»

«Parfait. Mmmm... des bons sushis, servis par une jolie demoiselle aux yeux bridés. Parfait, parfait! Seul?»

«Oui.»

«C'est ce que je pensais. De toute manière, Rosie travaillera surement encore jusqu'à tard.»

«Ça va entre elle et toi?»

«Pour ce qu'on se voit, oui. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle d'être aussi... femme et d'avoir son poste. Alors je comprends...»

«On peut toujours s'en parler ce soir?»

«Ouais, à ce soir Ed!»

Je dois suivre les étapes et la seule personne que je connaisse et en qui j'ai confiance pour parler mariage c'est mon frère. Marié depuis cinq ans, il est toujours aussi fou amoureux de sa Rosie. En fait, je ne sais pas comment il fait parce que je ne passerais pas une semaine dans la même maison qu'elle! C'est un saint! Rien de mieux que lui pour me conseiller non? Sinon, faute d'un saint, il faudrait trouver un ange... et même! Ils ne se marient pas! Ah! Ah! Ah! Je suis trop drôle!

«T'as l'air en forme Ed! Pourquoi ce sourire?»

«Je pensais à Emmett. Je le retrouve à Montréal ce soir!»

«En plein milieu de semaine! Wow! Tu y vas seul j'imagine car c'est la grosse soirée Cyrano ce soir et tu sais comme c'est important pour Bella!»

Je regarde Jake avec mon regard le plus noir.

«Hé! Je sais ça Jacob! J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec mon frère et ce soir est ma seule soirée de libre...»

«Soirée libre! Bella se faisait une joie de te montrer où nous en étions rendu! Pour une fois que tu pouvais être présent! On dirait bien que ce n'est pas dans tes priorités!»

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles! Mais pour qui se prend-t-il?!

«Tu essaies de faire quoi là?»

«Quoi?!»

«Tu essaies de me dire quoi? Que je ne fais pas assez attention à ma FIANCÉE?»

Je n'aurais pas dû, je n'aurais pas dû, je n'aurais pas dû... elle sera furieuse, elle sera furieuse, elle sera furieuse...

«TA FIANCÉE?»

«Ouais...»

C'est lui qui l'a cherché!

«Ah!... Bella ne m'a pas parlé de ça... bien... félicitations alors...»

Tiens! Prends ça Jacob Black!

«Merci!». Je dois parler à Bella. «À plus!» Et vite!

«Ouais, c'est ça, à plus! Je m'occuperai de ta fi-an-cée ce soir, t'inquiète!»

Je cours à mon bureau et ferme la porte. À clé, c'est plus sûr. Respire Edward, relaxe. Elle sera surement en colère mais tu peux arranger ça. C'est à cause de Black après tout.

«Bonjour Gisèle, c'est Edward, est-il possible de parler à Bella? C'est très important!»

«Ce n'est pas Gisèle, je suis Jeanne. Mais je peux quand même aller chercher Bella. Un instant.»

«Oh! Merci!»

Une nouvelle?

«Edward? Un problème?»

«Hé! Ça va?»

«Oui... mais tu me mets en boule là! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Jeanne m'a dit que c'était important?»

«Une nouvelle?»

«Oui. Eddy! N'évite pas le sujet!»

Comment ça Eddy? On dirait qu'elle a deviné que je rencontre Emmett ce soir.

«Bon... premièrement arrête de m'appeler Eddy! Deuxièmement, j'ai des trucs à te dire avant que tu sois au local ce soir car je n'y serai pas...»

«Comment tu ne seras pas au local ce soir? Je t'ai dis que c'était important et tu étais libre!»

«Désolé ma chérie! J'ai tellement peu de temps et j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Emmett et il pouvait me rencontrer ce soir...»

«À Montréal?»

«Oui.»

«Oh!...»

«Je sais que tu tenais vraiment à ce que j'y sois. Tu me pardonnes?»

Soupir. «Bien sûr... mais je suis déçuuuuuue.»

Elle est mignonne quand elle fait l'enfant.

«Je sais mon amour, je suis vraiment désolé. Je voudrais tellement te tenir la main et t'embrasser en ce moment.»

«Je pourrais te rejoindre chez toi pour t'attendre?»

«Je reviendrai tard. Tu n'as pas cours demain matin?»

«Oui... mais je pourrais dormir chez toi.»

Oh! Oui! Oh! Oui! Une autre nuit avec Bella!.. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de passer la nuit ensemble... Surtout après avoir rencontré le frère parlant sexe aux deux phrases. Je devrai utiliser les deux heures de retour pour me sortir toutes les idées en bas de la ceinture.

«Oh!-Kay...»

«Je ne veux pas m'imposer Edward, on se reprendra une autre fois.»

Bon, le petit coup d'hésitation n'était peut-être pas génial.

«J'adorerais que tu sois là quand je reviendrai.»

«Tu es certain?»

«_Silly!_ Bien sûr que je veux que tu sois là.... C'est juste que... _My Gosh!_ Bella, j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée et je meurs d'envie de te voir... peut-être trop envie?»

Elle rit en petite coquine. Trop mignonne!

«Et...»

«Mmm?»

«Il y a une autre petite chose...»

«Quoi?»

«J'ai eu une mini conversation avec Jake il y a quelques minutes.»

«Et?»

«Bien... il m'a énervé un peu...»

«Et?»

«Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui m'a énervé?»

«Je veux savoir ce que tu as besoin de me dire Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ou fait qui te fait te sentir si coupable?»

«C'est si évident?»

«Oui.»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

«Je lui ai dit que nous étions fiancés.»

«…»

«Bella?»

«C'est parce que nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté... je n'ai pas...»

«Je sais! Je sais! Mais il a pris ses grands airs en me disant que tu serais déçue que je ne sois là ce soir, il en mettait au cube, il faisait son chevalier servant avec toi, comme si je ne te méritais pas et...»

«Ça va, j'ai compris! Tu as fait pipi autour de moi? Tu as encore joué à Edward-est-plus-fort-que-Jacob?»

«Mais...»

«Mais quoi?»

«Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans mes priorités et sur un ton... tu sais que tu es ma priorité, hein?»

«Edward! Tu n'as pas vu ton frère depuis des lustres, je comprends! Tu vas lui parler de...?»

«Oui. J'ai d'autres petites choses à clarifier aussi. Merci mon amour! Merci d'être aussi compréhensive!... Tu n'es pas fâchée pour la fiancée?»

Elle rit. Vraiment trop mignonne.

«Je ne répondrai qu'en la présence de mon avocat! À ce soir.»

«À ce soir. Je t'aime... et sincèrement je voudrais que tu sois ma fiancée...»

«Moi aussi... pour le - je t'aime-. Pour la fiancée, on peut s'en reparler?»

* * *

«Tu as reparlé au connard?»

«Non. Je crois que Bella lui a fait peur!»

Nous rions tous les deux.

«C'est quelqu'un ta Bella...» Il s'arrête et lève les yeux. «Oui?»

La serveuse (qui n'a pas les yeux bridés pour deux sous) est là pour prendre notre commande. Elle ne regarde que moi. Je déteste ça.

«Vous êtes...vous êtes prêts...à ...à commander?»

«Hou, hou! C'est moi qui commande pour les deux ma belle, je suis le spécialiste sushi. Alors on délaisse le bellâtre ici et on me regarde moi. Merci. Alors ça sera...»

Il n'y a qu'Emmett pour faire cela. La jeune femme est rouge de la tête au pieds. Je dois sincèrement m'agencer à sa couleur. Le point positif est qu'elle ne me reluquera plus de la soirée.

«Tu fais toujours autant d'effet aux femmes, hein?»

Emmett ne laisse personne indifférent mais sa personnalité bouffonne intimide parfois. Il ne m'a jamais tenu rancune de ce que je retenais plus que lui l'attention de la gent féminine. Et je l'aime pour ça.

«Désolé pour ton égo frérot!»

Je ris en fermant le menu que je n'aurais finalement pas besoin.

«Bof! Je me console en me disant qu'il y un paquet d'hommes qui font de même avec toi. Au moins, moi ça ne m'arrive jamais qu'un homme me fasse des avances, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!»

Il éclate de rire mais je suis incapable de le suivre.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed?»

«Qu'est-ce que ça te fait qu'un homme _flirte_ avec moi?»

«Bien... ça doit faire bizarre... Je détesterais. Je sais composer avec une jolie demoiselle mais un mec... Beurk!»

«Et si je te disais que j'étais homo?»

«T'ES HOMO?!»

Le silence se fit autour de nous.

«Tu peux parler mois fort tu sais Emmett. Réponds.»

«Est-ce que t'es homo Ed?»

«Je ne veux pas répondre avant que TU me répondes.»

«Écoute, ça me ferait bizarre mais t'es mon frère! Mais c'est quoi tout ça, une thérapie pour homophobe? Ed! Tu es toujours entouré de filles, tu as couché avec plein de filles, tu es avec la magnifique Bella, tu peux pas lui avoir caché ça, hein? C'est pour ça que tu voulais me rencontrer? Tu sors du placard?»

«Non... non! Je ne suis pas homo.»

«Ahhhhhhh! Tant mieux! Hey! Tu m'as fait peur!»

Il a l'air tellement soulagé. Je dois lui dire. Tant pis. Si je veux redevenir moi, je dois assumer.

«Je ne suis pas homo mais j'ai couché avec des hommes.»

«Arrg! QUOI?!»

J'aurais dû attendre qu'il est fini sa gorgée mais... il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud.

«Et je suis venu te rencontrer pour te parler mariage, pas pour sortir du placard. Je veux me marier avec Bella.»

«Non, attends! Tu viens de me dire que t'es pas homo mais que tu as couché avec des hommes et tu veux marier Bella?! Non, mais tu veux me tuer avant que j'ai pu goûté à ces merveilleux sushis que je viens de commander?»

Je ris.

«J'aime Bella! Je l'aime vraiment Emmett. C'est comme si elle était toute ma vie, quand elle n'est pas là, j'ai de la difficulté à respirer, j'ai mal ici (je lui montre la région du coeur). Elle me comprend, elle devine tout, elle m'aime comme je suis, avec mon passé et...»

«Et? Accouche Ed! Je sais que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, complètement et totalement. Je veux que tu me racontes l'autre partie de la discussion.»

«La partie homo?» Son regard est intense. «Et bien... Tu sais que l'histoire de Sénior nous a brassé un peu elle et moi.»

«Oui, ça n'a pas été facile pour nous aussi tu sais.»

«Je sais.» Je respire un grand coup. C'est comme un pansement, hein? On l'enlève d'un coup et après c'est fini. «Le pourquoi je suis parti de chez moi à treize c'est parce que Sénior abusait de moi... sexuellement. Je ne pouvais plus vivre ça avec lui. Il était violent et dépravé. C'était...»

Le grand gaillard qui me sert de frère depuis quatorze ans devient si petit en un clin d'oeil. Le sang de son visage s'est réfugié je ne sais où mais il est blanc comme neige.

«Voilà vos plats messieurs, bon appétit!»

«Merci!»

Emmett ne parle pas. Ne bouge pas.

«Hé! Ça va grand frère?»

«L'écoeurant! Le dégueulasse!... Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit Eddy? Il est milliardaire, populaire, publique! On aurait pu lui faire payer cher ce qu'il t'a fait! Je ne comprends pas...»

Il a l'air souffrant.

«Parce que premièrement, j'avais une entente avec lui. Il me laissait partir à condition de ne rien mettre à jour publiquement. J'ai usé de beaucoup de stratégie avec mes avocats pour arriver à ce qu'il accepte mes conditions. C'était la seule façon de me libérer de ses chaînes. Ce n'était pas rien pour un enfant de treize ans de contourner les plans infernaux d'Edward Masen Sénior. Même les avocats n'en sont pas revenus de la façon que j'ai transigé avec lui.»

«Wow! Mais... nous étions ta famille, pas des journalistes!»

«J'aurais tant voulu Emmett... Tant voulu... mais j'étais incapable de révéler ce que j'ai fait par la suite.» Je refoule mes larmes mais c'est si difficile. «Je me suis enfoncé dans un monde parallèle pour oublier. Mais ce paradis artificiel coûte cher. À treize ans, que voulais-tu que je fasse, hein?»

«Oh! Non! Non! Eddy, c'est pas vrai! T'as pas fait ça! T'as pas... pour de l'argent?»

Je suis incapable de lui répondre. Il fuit mon regard.

«C'était l'année avant que je rencontre Carlisle... Je voulais mourir mais sans mourir... je me droguais pour oublier et je faisais des passes pour payer ma drogue. C'était comme un cercle infernal. Tu sais que je ne fumais pas juste des petits joints. Ça coûtait des briques.»

«Oh! Mon Dieu!»

«Je suis désolé Emmett. J'étais tellement _fucké_! Tellement...»

Ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, Emmett se lève, me soulève de ma chaise et m'enserre de ses bras comme dans un étau. Debout devant tout le monde, au milieu de son resto préféré. L'homme plein de testostérone me serre contre lui et me caresse les cheveux.

«Je suis désolé Eddy. Vraiment désolé! Je n'aurais jamais dû porter ces commentaires, j'aurais dû être plus attentif. _My God!_ Je suis désolé!»

«Ça va. Merci Emmett. Je vais bien. Ça fait longtemps tout ça, tu sais.»

Il desserre son étreinte et se rassoit. Nous retenons de plus en plus l'attention autour de nous. Avec le cri d'Emmett plus tôt et l'étreinte, nos voisins de table doivent vraiment penser que nous sommes un couple.

«Bella a deviné et je lui ai tout déballé. C'est la première fois que j'en parlais à quelqu'un, à part mon thérapeute. Ça été difficile mais tellement libérateur. Et elle a compris et m'a accepté. Elle m'aime pour ce que je suis, pas pour ce que j'ai l'air. Être avec elle, c'est comme avoir des ailes mais avec un fardeau en moins c'est comme avoir la poussée pour voler. Je vole, je flotte. Je suis si heureux! Je sais que c'est elle la bonne. Je repense à l'église et aux valeurs qui m'ont sauvé jadis et je me sens coupable d'avoir tout mis de côté. Je... je voudrais repartir du bon pied avec elle.»

«C'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir?»

«Oui. Battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud pour le... passé. Fini les cachettes.» Je ris. «Et parce que je veux la marier et qu'elle a dit non.»

Il arrête de mâcher un instant et me fixe. Il avale difficilement.

«Quoi? Tu lui as déjà fait ta demande? Elle a dit non? Ça dû être humiliant! Je ne connais pas une fille qui pourrait te résister, encore moins devant un diamant!»

«Bien... je n'avais pas vraiment de bague...»

«Comment peux-tu faire ta grande demande sans bague?!»

«Parce que je n'étais pas préparé et Bella est différente, elle se fout des diamants.»

«Aucune femme ne succombe devant de beau bijoux voyons! Va lui chercher un gros diamant et le tour est joué!»

«Elle ne croit pas au mariage. Et elle est tellement têtue! Je te dis qu'elle n'est vraiment pas diamant.»

«Qu'attends-tu de moi?»

«Je suis venu demander conseil au grand frère... Comment ça va avec Rose?»

«Bien. On ne se voit pas assez souvent mais je commence à m'en accommoder. Rosie me rassure constamment que ce n'est que pour un moment. Après on se fait des petits Emmett et des petites Rosie. Trop hâte! Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec ta demande en mariage?»

«Connaissant Rose et voyant que vous réussissez bien votre union... enfin tu t'y connais en tête de cochon? Alors, comment puis-je la convaincre ma Bella?»


	25. Chapter 25

**C'était la St-Valentin, quelle belle journée pour terminer un nouveau chapitre d'une histoire d'amour, hein? Je fais une petite fleur à mon ami Chantale-la-team-Jacob et j'incorpore Jake quelque peu. Mais je ne peux pas le mettre tout rose quand même! Je suis une team-Edward qui se respecte! Bon, je n'en dis pas plus, lisez et livrez vos commentaires, c'est toujours apprécié! **

**PS: Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM mais l'histoire est mienne!  
**

* * *

«Bella, tu peux venir nous rejoindre?»

«Une seconde, j'arrive!»

Café à la main, appuyée contre le cadre de la porte de la salle de pratique, je fais un geste de la main pour faire patienter Jacob et le reste de la bande déjà assis derrière la table placée devant la scène. Ils sont prêts à commencer mais mon attention est dirigée vers une seule petite personne et je voudrais que l'échange entre Angie et moi soit plus que constructive. Dans le peu de temps que j'ai dans mes poches, je n'ai pas envie de perdre même quelques secondes pour détourner mon regard et joindre à mon geste un contact visuel avec mes partenaires. Ses traits sont tirées, elle a le teint blafard et les cheveux en bataille. Ce n'est pas la petite Angela toujours bien mise que nous avons l'habitude de côtoyer.

«Tu n'as pas vu ta mère depuis une semaine?»

«Heu... non.»

«Comment?»

«Quoi comment?»

«Tu ne l'as pas vu parce que tu n'es pas chez toi ou parce qu'elle n'est pas chez elle ou parce que vos horaires ne concordent pas...»

«C'est comme un genre d'interrogatoire Bella? Parce que je n'ai pas de comptes et encore moins ceux de ma mère à te rendre!»

«C'est juste parce que je m'inquiète! Gisèle n'est pas rentrée de toute la semaine au travail et je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Alors si tu me dis que tu ne l'as pas vu...»

«Elle doit jouer les martyres à la maison. C'est moi qui suis partie depuis l'autre dimanche. Elle m'a fait une crise du tonnerre et j'suis plus capable. Tu comprends? Elle ne me lâche pas une minute, elle me harcèle! Avant de faire l'irréparable, j'ai sacré l'camp. François a un appartement avec d'autres colocataires et il me laisse parasiter.»

«François Massicotte?»

«Ouais, c'est mon chum!»

«Ton chum! Dans son appartement!»

«T'as un problème avec ça aussi?»

Son regard brûlant de colère embrase mon calme et le consume tranquillement. J'aurais besoin d'Edward en ce moment. Je sais que j'ai quelque chose ici mais je ne sais pas comment le gérer. Son ton méprisant déclenche mes signaux -Alerte rouge - et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de garder le contrôle.

«Il n'y a pas de _aussi_ Angie. T'ai-je déjà dit que j'avais un problème avec toi?» Elle peut être tellement condescendante avec son petit sourire en coin. Grrrr! «Réponds! Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à moi?»

«Tu parles comme ma mère! Vas-tu aller pleurer dans ton coin et dire que tu fais pitié aussi?» Elle ne peut se contenter de m'insulter en mots, elle en ajoute en imitant une pauvre vieille pleurant misérablement. Et elle le fait bien car je peux facilement voir Gisèle dans son interprétation. (Elle n'a pas eu le premier rôle pour rien!) Elle arrête son petit jeu promptement et son regard se durcit. «Garde tes inquiétudes pour toi Bella, j'ai assez des miennes pour m'accaparer celles des autres en plus. Tes petits airs de sainte-nitouche, garde-les aussi! Juge-moi pas parce que j'ai un chum qui m'aime assez pour me sortir de chez nous, s'occupe à ce que je ne manque de rien et est heureux de partager son lit avec moi. En 2010, une fille a le droit de dire qu'elle aime baiser avec son chum. Ouhhh! Tu devrais peut-être te boucher les oreilles. C'est ce que ma mère fait quand je lui dis des affaires de même! _Anyway_, Tim m'attend.»

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons.

«Ouais c'est ça, Tim t'attend comme toujours.» Si je pouvais lancer des rayons laser, je crois que j'aurais mis le feu dans le local, je suis en furie. Elle se retourne.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Bella?»

Je peux jouer à son petit jeu aussi. «Je sais pas... qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire ta mère? _We are the same!_ Mets-lui les mots dans la bouche, tu devrais trouver la réponse.»

Elle reste bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait? Que je n'étais qu'une pauvre stupide _straight_ petite Isabella Swann qui adorait se faire marcher sur le coeur? Si elle pense que je vais la laisser me parler de la sorte! Désolée, mais je ne suis pas sa mère. Sans un autre regard, je passe à côté d'elle pour rejoindre le reste de la bande.

J'ai de la boucane qui me sort par les oreilles. J'essaie de me ressaisir avant de m'asseoir à la table mais ce n'est pas facile. Plus fort que la colère, le sentiment de rejet m'envahit. Ce n'est pas le temps, ni l'endroit d'analyser mon état d'esprit mais c'est étrange comme la solitude puisse prendre toute la place en un instant. Ce n'est qu'une dispute entre mon ange et moi après tout. Et de plus, elle est perturbée, plus ou moins outillée pour survivre à ses événements alors je ne devrais pas me laisser affecter par ces petits accrochages. Jake, comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées, m'attire à lui et me caresse doucement le dos.

«Hé! Ça va?»

Je fais oui de la tête, ne sachant pas si ma voix saurait masquer mon trouble.

«Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller! C'est Angie?»

«Écoute Jake, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien qu'on ne parle pas d'Angie, ok?»

«Pas de problème ma belle. Tu sais... tu sais que je suis là, hein? Si t'as un problème, une question ou juste pour... un câlin.»

J'ai envie de rouler des yeux croyant entendre le macho en lui ressurgir encore une fois mais lorsque nos regards se croisent, je détecte la sincérité briller dans le sien. Une chaleur intérieure naît, chassant la morosité du moment.

«Merci Jacob, c'est gentil. Mais tu peux oublier le câlin.»

Il sourit et se retourne vers la salle, délaissant les caresses dorsales qui me réconfortaient. Par ses épaules qui tressautent, je sais qu'il rit de ma remarque.

Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter et me ramène à la réalité.

«Désolée de te sortir de tes rêveries à la Black Bella!»

«Élyse! J'étais concentrée... et pas sur Dr Black.»

«Ouais, c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes!»

Jacob se retourne le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

«J'adore quand tu m'appelles Dr Black ma belle! Ça me donne envie de jouer au docteur avec toi.»

«La ferme Jake!»

Élyse éclate de rire. «On dirait un vieux couple! Changement de sujet, tu viens faire les magasins avec Alice et moi cette fin de semaine?»

«Dans mes plans, bien que je n'ai pas envie du tout de faire du shopping. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Alice alors... Je ne savais pas que tu venais avec nous!»

«Ça te dérange?»

«Pas du tout!»

«Votre conversation de fifille est bien intéressante mais on a des jeunes qui se fendent l'âme pour donner un bon spectacle présentement. Peut-on avoir votre attention?»

«Ça va Jake, on se calme le pompon!»

Le pompon! Mais où Élyse va-t-elle chercher toutes ces expressions? J'ai presqu'oublié la richesse de ma nouvelle langue, les difficultés des tournures de phrase. Il faut dire que je suis maintenant à l'aise de la parler couramment, de la lire et de l'écrire. Écrire... je n'ai pas saisi un mot de par mon clavier depuis des lustres. Je n'ai pas continué mon lexique, regorgeant de mots et de phrases aussi agréables à regarder qu'à réciter. Trop prise par les événements, le local. Trop prise par mes émotions, Angie... Ça me fait penser au Saint-Ciméon et nos conversations en français avec mes amis résidents, à madame Bertrand que je néglige depuis que je suis avec Edward. Je devrais aller lui rendre visite. Une vague de culpabilité émerge et frappe les parois de mon coeur. Ce n'est définitivement pas ma soirée. Ça ne devait pas se dérouler de cette façon. J'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit ici.

J'entends au loin Tanya dire au groupe de prendre une pause avant le dernier acte. Je n'ai rien suivi, rien entendu de tout le deuxième acte, perdue dans mes pensées.

«Je vois que tu ne portes pas ta bague ma belle?»

«Hein?» Jake me tire de ma torpeur.

«Ta bague! Tu sais le truc qui brille qu'on porte autour du doigt quand on dit oui, je le veux?»

Le mariage! J'avais complètement oublié que je suis hypothétiquement fiancée. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je mens? Je ne peux pas mentir! Je ne sais pas mentir!

«Je n'ai pas de bague Jake! Et parle moins fort s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde se mette le nez dans mes affaires.»

«Ouuuh! Pas de bague! Serait-ce que mon ami Edward a mis la charrue avant les boeufs?»

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ce soir avec des expressions à n'y rien comprendre!»

Bon, j'ai été un peu sec. On ne va pas en faire un plat avec ça, non? C'est comme si on avait mis un contrat sur moi pour celui qui me m'amène le plus près de ma limite! Pauvre Jake! Des rides apparaissent sur son front. Il n'a quand même pas à recevoir le vase... C'est pas vrai! Je vais encore culpabiliser? En y regardant de plus près, son petit air renfrogné lui donne quelques années de plus, ce qui ne lui va pas trop mal. Il est définitivement très bel homme. La noirceur profonde de son regard, le hâle de sa peau, la douceur dans ses traits pourtant ciselés forment un tableau déroutant tant les couleurs sont sombres et chaleureuses à la fois.

«Tu es certaine que tu vas bien Bella? Avec Edward ça va?»

Edward ton _fiancé_... Tu sais celui qui te fait craquer juste à y penser, celui à qui tu as dit qu'un homme de la trempe de Jacob te répugnait presque, tu te souviens?

«Oui, oui tout va bien, c'est seulement que j'ai plein de choses dans ma tête présentement et...»

«J'avoue que j'aimerais bien que ça ne roule pas comme sur des roulettes avec Ed...» Il me fait un clin d'oeil avec son attitude de séducteur que je déteste. Soudain toutes les couleurs chaudes quittent le portrait. Ah! Oui! Je me souviens pourquoi j'ai dit à Edward que Jake n'était pas mon genre. «...mais j'imagine que c'est Angie alors? Tu sais que tu peux me parler ma belle, ne garde pas toute cette merde pour toi seule!»

Pourquoi ai-je envie de pleurer? Je ne vis rien pour me faire consoler quand je jette un oeil autour de la salle. Ces jeunes baignent dans le malheur quotidiennement alors que moi... mais je me sens si seule. Toute cette culpabilité qui m'oppresse depuis que j'ai mis les pieds ici, les gros problèmes émotifs qui cohabitent dans mon espace depuis quelques temps et ce soir... vide. Je me sens vide.

«Hé! Viens ici.»

Il me prend dans ses bras tendrement et me berce. J'oublie que je suis dans un lieu public, je veux juste oublier pour un instant. Oublier la bague qu'Edward m'aurait supposément donnée, qu'il n'est pas ici ce soir, la seule soirée qu'il m'avait réservée en plusieurs semaines, le fait qu'Angie me déteste, que peut-être madame Bertrand m'en veuille de l'avoir oubliée... Je suis fatiguée. Ai-je le droit de verser quelques larmes silencieuses? Oppressée par les récents événements, me libérer de cette tension me soulagerait. Je me donne le droit de faire pitié et de pleurer comme une vieille misérable dans mon coin. Est-ce ainsi qu'Angie m'a dépeint? Les bras musclés de Jake sont enveloppants et différents de l'homme avec qui je suis engagée sentimentalement. Trop différents. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends! Je repousse Jake brusquement.

«Désolée Jacob... Merci... Heu... Je suis fatiguée, je n'aurais pas dû m'épancher de la sorte.»

«Woaah! Hé! On ne s'est pas roulé une pelle, on se calme! Tu es mon amie, c'est mon rôle de te consoler quand tu pleures!»

«C'est gentil mais...»

«Mais quoi?»

«Mais je crois que c'est inapproprié.»

«Inapproprié! Tu parles comme une veille bonne femme!» Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me comparer à une femme âgée ce soir! «T'as vingt ans Bella!» Il se passe la main dans les cheveux laissant entrevoir son irritation. «Tu es belle, pleine... pleine de fraîcheur, tu es une femme intelligente... Vis, parle, chante, pleure. Pourquoi te restreindre de la sorte, hein? T'as peur de perdre Ed? T'as peur de le décevoir?»

Bien sûr! Je n'aimerais pas le voir dans les bras d'une autre. J'imagine que c'est vice et versa.

«Regarde!» Il fait un grand geste avec son bras, embrassant la salle complète pour un effet dramatique. «Il n'est pas là ce soir, même si c'était vraiment important pour toi. Tu vis des moments difficiles et il n'est pas là!» Il est sur son échappée, il serre les dents, les poings... il serre peut-être autre chose car tout son corps semble tendu. Il essaie de se restreindre mais il arrive difficilement à se contenir. «Quand il a eu besoin de toi, tu y étais? Oui! Toujours! Tu es toujours là pour tout le monde...»

«Non, tu exagères...»

«Tu es disponible, tu passes tes soirées au local pour être avec lui, avec eux. Je te vois aller avec les jeunes, tu es fantastique Bella. Tu traites Ed comme si c'était de l'or entre tes mains. Et lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il te donne Bella? Le connais-tu vraiment, hein? C'est un gars bourré de problèmes, traînant un mal de vivre qui l'a porté jusqu'à une tentative de suicide, un ex-toxicomane, un baiseur... Tu connais ce côté de ton petit fiancé?»

Mes larmes passent de la tristesse à la rage. Naturellement, centré sur lui, il interprète mal mon émotion. Il croit m'apprendre quelque chose sur l'homme que j'aime, il pense être l'homme de la situation alors qu'il ternit l'image de mon dieu grec.

«Alors voilà! MOI, je suis ici! MOI, je peux et je veux te consoler. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. Il n'est pas là? _Just too bad for him!_ De toute manière, comment... comment as-tu pu lui donner ta main si vite? Tu le connais depuis 2, 3 mois à peine! Tu vas faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie! Vingt ans, c'est trop jeune!»

«De quel droit! De quel droit te permets-tu de me dire quoi faire, de me parler sur ce ton comme si j'avais 12 ans, de parler ainsi de l'homme que j'aime? Tu crois que je ne connais pas l'homme à qui j'ai donné mon coeur? Je connais son passé Jacob. Je sais tout. TOUT! C'est toi qui ne le connaît pas du tout! C'est ton côté compétitif qui parle, pas ton coeur!»

«Compétitif?»

«Jake! _Come on!_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé mettre mon nom sur ta brochette de conquêtes juste pour le plaisir de faire un pied de nez à Edward!»

Une lueur passe devant ses yeux mais je ne saurais la lire.

«Non, ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit.» Sans que je ne vois rien venir, il me soulève et me place sur ses genoux et me plaque contre son torse. La proximité est à son maximum. Il est effrayant de le voir en colère. Utilisant quelques mouvements de son bassin, il provoque une friction au points chauds de notre anatomie. «Mais maintenant que tu en parles...» Il fait danser ses sourcils. Malaise. Il y a des émotions qu'on ne peut cacher. Si son esprit n'était pas au courant, le bas de son corps l'est. Je me sens prisonnière de ses mains, ridicule et déplacée.

«Bellissima, tu sens ce que tu me fais?»

Sa voix est rauque et sensuelle. J'essaie discrètement de me libérer tant je suis inconfortable avec son comportement. Ce qui se passe sous la table reste privé mais tous voient bien que je suis perchée sur son anatomie! Il se joue de moi, je ne suis pas dupe. Que veut-il prouver? Je ne lui laisserai pas savoir que j'ai parfaitement senti l'étendu de son potentiel.

«Jake, ce n'est pas drôle. Lâche-moi. Et ne m'appelle pas Bellissima.» C'est le surnom à Edward...

Il me dépose doucement sur la chaise à côté de la sienne et la tire vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'air qui passe entre nous. Il se penche à mon oreille pour que personne n'entende.

«Alors, cette bague?»

La situation est tellement étrange. La chaleur réconfortante qui émanait de lui au début du deuxième acte s'est complètement évaporée pour faire place à la hargne en deuxième entracte.

«Tu veux bien lâcher le morceau? Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.»

«Tu es bizarre! Toutes les filles rêvent de se marier... en plus avec Edward Cullen! Le bel Adonis! Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est comme si tu allais à l'abattoir!» Je lui lance un regard noir et déplace ma chaise pour respirer un peu. La jalousie transpire de ses pores.

Les jeunes reprennent la scène, quel soulagement! Si cette soirée peut finir! Je ne regarde pas Jacob de tout le dernier acte. Il semble se calmer. Trop tard, toutes mes forces m'ont quittée. Je regarde, j'écoute mais je ne réfléchis plus. J'attends et je mets ma _switch à off_ comme dirait Jasper. Je ne sens plus. Je ne sens pas que Jacob a replacé sa chaise tout près de la mienne. Je n'entends pas qu'il me parle, je ne sens pas qu'il a adouci le ton de sa voix, je n'ai surtout pas entendu quand il m'a demandé pardon... car il ne l'a pas demandé. Il aurait dû.

«Ils sont super nos poulains ce soir, hein Bellissima?»

Je n'ai plus de voix. Il me reste qu'un souffle, un soupir.

«Cesse de m'appeler comme ça Jake, _please_!»

Il est définitivement trop près, entièrement dans ma bulle. Je suis trop en colère pour l'incorporer. Il se penche de quelques centimètres supplémentaires et me susurre à l'oreille.

«Alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelle?»

«_Get out of my space!... NOW! Jake!_» Il relève la tête mais reste aussi collé à ma chaise, le sourire aux lèvres. «_You are such a prick tonight!_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? »

«Rien du tout!»

«Je ne suis peut-être pas la fille la plus en vogue mais je sais quand un homme _flirte_ avec moi! Quoi? Tu as des besoins affectifs non comblés? T'as besoin de te faire rassurer sur ton pouvoir de séduction? Parce que tu vois, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment!»

Je sens Jacob se crisper. La même lueur que je n'ai pu décrypter plus tôt reparaît.

«Parce que tu crois que je te draguais? Vraiment Bella, si je te voulais, tu aurais visité mon lit depuis un petit bout déjà!»

Il détourne son regard comme si j'étais le moindre de ses soucis. Ah! Le goujat!

Comment peut-il passer d'un état à un autre, comment peut-il avoir cette attitude? Il se dit mon ami, me fait la morale, me traite comme une princesse et en un temps, trois mouvements, il devient le séducteur mielleux des films de série B. Comment un homme peut-il dire de tels clichés à une femme. Est-ce que ça fonctionne sur certaines? Je regarde Tanya et Élyse au bout de la table. Peut-être avec elles. Je détourne la tête et vois ses fans, quelques infirmières qui travaillent avec lui au local, fidèles au poste chaque lundi soir pour admirer Docteur Black en action sous les projecteurs. Définitivement avec elles. Et puis moi, femme d'un seul homme, loin des jeux de la séduction, loin de cette jungle d'hormones et de faux semblants. Je rejoue la scène dans ma tête, voyant Jacob refaire ses quelques lignes de macho avec les cheveux bien lissés vers l'arrière, le sourcil droit relevé, chemise de soie et parfum capiteux en prime. _Hé! Poupée, je n'ai qu'à cliquer des doigts et tu es à moi._ C'est tellement ridicule que je me mets à rire à dose légère... puis à dose moyenne. Ce que c'est bon de rire de soi, de l'autre! Aaaaah! Pourquoi se prendre si au sérieux, relativisons. Toute la tension qui s'est bâtie entre ces murs se libère sur le coup de théâtre que je viens de me créer. Je ne ferai jamais partie de cette comédie que se livre hommes et femmes pour tromper leur solitude. Je sais bien vivre avec moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin de consolider mes forces d'attraction pour me sentir vivante... ou du moins femme.

Il y a bien assez de malheurs dans le monde pour en remettre une couche.

Jacob me fixe d'un drôle d'air, c'est le silence autour de moi. Je sens des dizaines de paires de yeux converger dans ma direction. Rire toute seule a ses inconvénients. Une bouffée de chaleur me monte aux joues et j'applique mes doigts glacés pour masquer la couleur et faire baisser la température. Voyant mon trouble, les yeux du joli médecin se plissent de plaisir pensant probablement que ses paroles m'ont troublée. Ah! Ce n'est pas vrai que je vais laisser croire à Jacob Black que ses phrases à la noix me font de l'effet!

«Désolée! Je faisais une relecture mentale d'une conversation que j'ai eu avec un dragueur émérite et... _it was so funny..._» Je me remets à rire. Personne ne parle. «_...and so ridiculous...._». Silence total. Bella, sort de ta tête, tu vois bien qu'ils ne comprennent rien de ce que tu racontes. Ouais. Mais Jacob comprend lui Mouahahah! «Continuez, continuez.» Je fais un geste de la main les stimulant à se détourner de moi pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Je regarde mes deux comparses féminines qui me sourient, complices. De mes lèvres, elles décodent ce simple message : «Je vais prendre l'air deux minutes.»

Elles acquiescent. Je me lève. Jacob tape du talon et ne me regarde plus. Je me penche à son oreille.

«Tu peux toujours rêver Jacob Black.»

* * *

Je vais voir Bella dans... trente-cinq minutes... tout au plus... si je n'attrape pas tous les feux rouges arrivé dans la vieille ville. Bella, Bella, ma Bellissima. Elle doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Dans mon lit. Merde, je dois changer de frère. Emmett est trop et trop longtemps.

Trop comme dans il parle trop, il parle sans cesse. Ce soir, tout y est passé, de la meilleure saison de football qu'il n'a jamais suivie, du manque de promotion pour le soccer professionnel (comment peut-on découvrir nos talents provinciaux si on incite pas les jeunes à s'inscrire à des clubs, hein?), de la dernière défaite du Canadien de Montréal et de la démission de Bob Gainey à la tête de l'organisation (je m'en tape du hockey – entendons-nous, j'adore aller au centre Bell pour regarder une bonne partie mais l'appel de leur fameux hot-dog est presqu'aussi attirant à mon avis), du choc d'avoir une serveuse purement québécoise alors qu'il n'a jamais vu que de belles asiatiques travaillant ici, de sa vie sexuelle en déclin (ils sont passés de deux fois par jour à une fois aux deux jours – entendons-le, il pense à une thérapie), et j'en passe. Naturellement, il m'a parlé de sa relation avec sa Rosie pour m'aider à convaincre ma Bella de se marier avec moi (j'essaie juste d'oublier les détails _croustillants_ qu'il a disséqués en long et large et assez fort pour que nos voisins de table puissent aussi en saisir l'essentiel – mais qui veut entendre les détails de la vie sexuelle de son frère!). C'est Emmett, le sans filtre. L'avantage, c'est qu'on sait exactement ce qu'il pense. En fait on sait TOUT ce qu'il pense.

Trop comme dans il mange trop, il mange comme un porc. La première tournée de sushi n'était qu'une première entrée. Il s'est senti repu qu'après quatre services, trois verres de vin (j'ai dû aller le reconduire – naturellement, je suis TOUJOURS le chauffeur désigné!), deux desserts et une facture (que j'ai payée!). On a dû faire perdre un kilo à notre jeune demoiselle avec tout le va-et-vient qu'on lui a fait subir.

Bref, si Emmett était un frère normal, ça fait deux heures que je devrais la regarder dormir.

Soupir.

Elle est tellement magnifique lorsqu'elle dort. Ses traits sont tellement délicats, parfaits... et dans son sommeil, elle ne fronce pas les sourcils, n'a pas ses petits plis au-dessus du nez parce qu'elle réfléchit (et elle réfléchit ma Bella), elle sourit souvent, a ses magnifiques boucles éparses autour de son joli minois. Et elle parle. Elle dit des choses magnifiques qui n'ont souvent aucun sens. Mon nom revient régulièrement mais Charlie aussi, et Renée (elle lui rappelle de barrer la porter, fermer le four avant de quitter la maison, de prendre un taxi si elle a pris de l'alcool). Elle me fait rire. Non mais qui connait quelqu'un qui nous fait rire même en dormant! Bella peut le faire. Elle pleure parfois. Elle a pleuré lorsque je lui ai parlé de mon passé. Mais je sais qu'elle ne dormait pas vraiment cette nuit là.

Je l'aime.

Trente-huit minutes, ça fait trois minutes de décalage sur l'horaire... pas si pire Trois-Rivières la nuit! J'aime bien ce petit patelin comparé au gros Montréal pleine d'actions et de lumières. Il faut dire qu'un allée (dans l'heure intense de circulation) et un retour (dans la culpabilité d'avoir manqué à ma promesse d'être au local ce soir – c'est souvent quand une chose se termine qu'elle nous tombe dessus) dans la même soirée, c'est épuisant. J'ai déçu Bella en n'étant pas à sa pratique ce soir. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, qu'elle a passé une belle soirée. Je le saurai au plus tard demain matin parce que je suis enfin arrivé et que sa voiture est belle et bien stationnée devant ma porte. J'ai douté un moment qu'elle ne soit là.

Quand on espère trop, on est grandement déçu quand les événements ne se déroulent pas tels que prévus.

Contrairement à moi, ma Bella est fidèle... et digne de confiance. Je la vois mère de mes enfants, je la vois les bercer, les embrasser, leur lire des histoires avant de se coucher. Les remettre à leur place quand ils désobéissent, les consoler, les écouter, leur parler. Toutes ces choses qui m'ont tant manquées. Autant Sénior a pris toute la place dans ma tête et dans mon corps, Élizabeth est restée en dehors de ma vie. Elle n'était juste pas là, comme une mère virtuelle, une génitrice. Elle vivait dans son ombre, je n'existait pas pour elle... elle n'existait pas elle-même. Je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir aimé, je n'ai plus de place pour ajouter une âme manquante à mon enfance. Je veux tout oublier ce qui est derrière et regarder vers l'avant. Et devant moi, c'est ma porte. Derrière cette porte, la femme que j'aime, que je veux faire mienne.

Elle dort probablement à poings fermés à l'heure qu'il est. Et moi, le chanceux, je la regarderai dormir.

C'est difficile de ne pas faire de bruit dans sa propre maison. On a nos habitudes, nos petites manies.

Je lance mes clés dans une assiette de verre placée sur la petite table d'entrée aussitôt les deux pieds dans le vestibule. Je l'ai presque fait (je ne dois pas oublier que j'ai laissé mes clés dans mes poches).

J'aime me mettre le nez dans le réfrigérateur pendant que je me déshabille pour fouiner et imaginer ce que je pourrais manger après avoir pris ma douche. J'utilise ensuite mon pied pour fermer la porte avec fracas. Pour la première fois ce soir, j'ai utilisé la poignée du réfrigérateur pour fermer la porte en douceur. Qui aurait cru qu'une poignée pouvait être aussi versatile ;-)

Esmée m'a bien élevé. Je remets toujours la lunette de la toilette en place lorsque j'ai terminé. J'ai appris à le faire à mes dépens. Sa réaction a été assez violente lorsqu'un jour elle est tombée dans le bol parce que je n'avais pas baissé le siège. Je n'ai jamais oublié par la suite. Mais quel homme prend le temps de remettre le siège en place (peu) et en plus, avec délicatesse (probablement aucun)! Chanceux que je fasse au moins parti de la première catégorie. On ne s'arrête pas à tout le vacarme que l'on produit, les hommes, pour se soulager! De base, il faut comprendre que le domaine de la salle de bains est hormonal. Pour les filles, c'est le paradis des petits pots. Pour les hommes, l'occasion d'être mâle. Tout est dans le challenge de bien s'aligner, debout l'engin en main. L'intensité dans le son que produit le jet d'urine est proportionnel à la puissance de celui-ci, la précision et à la grandeur de l'homme en question. Faire du bruit, c'est viril. La preuve? Entre _boys_, on laisse la porte ouverte pour montrer (faire entendre) de quoi on est capable comme quand on était petit et qu'on faisait des concours de celui qui urine le plus loin. Ce soir, j'ai fait pipi assis. Humiliant. Mais je l'ai fait pour elle.

Après une douche minute, je me suis déplacé sur la pointe des pieds, sans ouvrir de lumières, ai même réprimé des injures lorsque je me suis heurté l'orteil sur le bord de ma commode pour m'allonger à côté d'elle sans la réveiller.

«Edward?»

Sa voix n'est pas encrassé de sommeil.

«Tu ne dormais pas?»

«Je t'attendais.»

«Vraiment? Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu as cours demain matin.»

«Je n'avais pas sommeil.»

«Avais-tu peur?»

«Non, non. J'ai eu une soirée ordinaire et j'avais hâte de te voir.»

Je me tourne pour allumer ma lampe de lecture sur ma table de chevet. J'ai besoin de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle a les traits tirés, les yeux un peu rougis. Elle a pleuré.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

«C'était ordinaire, rien de plus.»

«Tu as pleuré, ne me dis pas que ce n'était rien. Parle-moi Bella.»

«Rien de grave, je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. Ça va mieux maintenant que tu es là.»

Je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras. J'enfouis mon nez dans sa chevelure. Humm! Elle sent tellement bon. Elle est tellement adorable... et si sexy avec mon chandail en guise de pyjama.

«Parle-moi. C'est la pièce? Tanya t'a encore fait une remarque désobligeante?»

«Non, elle me laisse tranquille depuis que tu lui a as parlé. Et les jeunes ont été extraordinaires. J'ai eu un argument avec Angie et ensuite avec Jacob...»

Garde ton calme Edward, garde ton calme.

«Jacob! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?»

«En fait, je ne comprends pas trop. J'ai voulu tirer un peu d'info d'Angie et elle s'en est prise à moi, m'a insultée. J'étais bouleversée, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. Jacob a été gentil, a bien vu que ça n'allait pas. Il m'a consolé et tout mais il est devenu _a totally prick after that_. Il ne cessait de me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas de bague, que j'étais trop jeune pour me marier et bla bla bla.»

Le salaud. LE SALAUD.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise dans cette situation. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû fermer ma grande trappe. Pardonne-moi Bella.»

«Je pense aussi que tu aurais dû... comment dis-tu cela? Fermer ta trappe? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise, hein? _Je n'ai pas de bague parce que mon petit-ami a inventé un mariage bidon pour te la boucler? _C'était tellement embarrassant.»

«Je n'ai pas inventé un mariage bidon! Je t'ai réellement demandé ta main, c'est toi qui a refusé!»

«Ai-je dit oui? Alors c'était bidon!»

Non mais je rêve! On argumente à deux heures du matin! Je n'étais pas censé la contempler dormir?

«Tu aurais dû être là ce soir. Je n'ai... je n'ai pas assuré. Ni avec Angie, ni avec les autres parce que j'étais tellement déconcentrée que je n'arrivais pas à être présente pour la troupe.»

«Je te demande pardon Bella, je sais que je t'avais promis d'y être. Mais tu dois comprendre que c'était vraiment important que je vois Emmett, je n'ai jamais le temps de descendre à Montréal à cause du local.»

«Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai du temps moi?»

«Je sais ma belle mais je suis vraiment pris dans mes engagements avec toutes ces réunions entre intervenants. Si je ne suis pas là, ça va partir tout croche et je vais perdre le contrôle!»

«Moi aussi je néglige mon monde à cause du local Edward. Je passe mes soirées là-bas pour être avec toi. Si je n'y étais pas, on ne se verrait jamais. Est-ce que tu sais depuis quand je ne suis pas allée au Saint-Ciméon?» Je l'ai rarement vu si en colère. Elle est magnifique! «Ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas parlé à madame Bertrand! DEUX MOIS! J'ai réorganisé mon horaire en fonction de toi. Je n'ai pas fait le repas de Charlie depuis des semaines! Je demandais une soirée. UNE soirée... tu n'y étais pas! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit Jacob Black quand je pleurais dans ses bras? Qu'il était là lui.»

Et vlan! Une claque au milieu du visage ne m'aurait pas plus brassé. Elle me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, surprise elle-même de sa révélation. Je sens mon coeur se serrer, pomper tout le sang qui était dans mes extrémités pour se nourrir et couvrir le choc qu'il vient de subir. Je me sens le visage livide, les mains et les pieds froids. Ma Bella a pleuré dans les bras d'un autre. De lui. Je n'étais pas là pour elle. À quoi ai-je pensé, faire des plans de mariage à une centaine de kilomètres de mon bonheur alors que j'aurais dû être les bras qui l'enlacent. Du coup, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu qu'elle se laisse toucher par lui. Elle sait ce qu'il représente pour moi.

«Je te demande pardon.» Que puis-je dire de plus? C'est loin de ce que j'avais anticipé comme accueil. Les sushis ingurgités un peu plus tôt remontent et je dois me lever et courir à la salle de bains pour ne pas étaler mon repas digéré sur le plancher.

J'entends ses petits pas me suivre jusqu'à la toilette. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me voit comme ça. Je la repousse et ferma la porte avant de me projeter au-dessus de la toilette (la lunette baissée) et régurgiter tout le contenu de mon estomac. Je m'affale sur le plancher, épuisé.

«Edward ouvre la porte.»

Une petite voix sourde, étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

«Ça va aller Bella, va te recoucher.»

«Ouvre la porte.»

«Non.»

«Edward, arrête de faire l'enfant. Ouvre.»

Faire l'enfant... fais-moi rire. Je me lève, me regarde dans le miroir. Non, je ne suis pas beau à voir. J'ouvre les robinets, l'eau qui s'écoule masque la petite voix suppliante qui me demande pour la énième fois d'ouvrir la porte. Je me lave les dents et le visage en prenant tout mon temps. Je ferme les robinets. C'est le silence totale et je sens un vent de panique m'envahir. Est-elle partie? J'ouvre la porte en trombe et trébuche sur une petite boule informe sur le plancher.

«Bella!» Je m'assieds par terre et l'enlace. C'est fou comme cette petite femme de moins de 55 kilos peut me bouleverser autant! L'avoir dans mes bras, abandonnée, c'est être vraiment rentré à la maison.

«Edward!» Elle pleure, a le visage décomposé. «Ne sois pas fâché, je ne voulais pas... c'était juste une mauvaise soirée. Je suis désolée de te mettre ça sur le dos. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.»

«Je sais. Mais ça fait un choc d'apprendre que tu étais dans les bras de Jacob Black pour te faire consoler.»

Elle fait un petit sourire timide.

«Je ne t'ai pas dit que je l'avais aussi remis à sa place.»

«Comment?» Ça commence à être intéressant.

«Il a pris son rôle de protecteur un peu trop au sérieux. Je ne me suis pas laissée impressionner et je l'ai remis à sa place. Point. Et toi? Ça va mieux?»

«Je pense que Jake et les suhis ne font pas bon ménage.»

La tension est redescendue, nous rions tous les deux. Je lui demande pardon de ne pas avoir été présent ce soir et tous les autres soirs depuis des semaines, de ne pas avoir été à l'écoute de ses besoins, d'avoir menti à Black pour les fiançailles et que promis, demain soir on prépare un souper à Charlie et visite madame Bertrand. _Fuck_ le local! Que j'ai pensé à elle toute la soirée et que j'adore quand elle porte mes vêtements. Bella me caresse le visage en me soupirant combien elle m'aime et qu'elle s'est ennuyée de moi. Que je suis le seul qui la calme et la fait réfléchir dans la bonne direction dans des situations telles que celle avec Angie. Qu'elle aurait voulu me frotter le dos et me passer une serviette d'eau froide pendant que je vomissais mon souper. Que Jacob est un bon ami mais sans plus, que personne ne prendra jamais ma place dans son coeur. Que oui, elle veut bien me marier si ça me fait plaisir (Ah! Non! Quand tu diras oui Bella, c'est parce que tu auras attendu cette question avec toutes les fibres de ton corps... et je sais que ça viendra. Je sais être patient, je saurai attendre...) et qu'elle serait même prête à manger de la viande si je le lui demandais (là-dessus, je pourrais la prendre au mot!).

Je dois me rétracter.

Quand on espère trop, on n'est pas nécessairement déçu quand les événements ne se déroulent pas tels que prévus. Ils peuvent prendre des tournures inattendues.


	26. Chapter 26

**Désolééééééééééée d'avoir été si longue avant d'étendre mes prochaines cartes sur la table. Je manquais d'espace dans ma tête pour faire vivre mes personnages. Alors voilà! C'est le printemps ici, la neige fond et je n'ai pas «neigé» encore pour mes 2 coeurs en hiver. Je devrai garder quelques souvenis blancs en tête pour cela.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires qui sont toujours encourageants.**

**Merci pour madame Meyer qui nous a si bien inspiré et qui nous fait rêver. Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient mais l'histoire est totalement mienne.**

* * *

«Ah! Bella! J'ai déniché la robe parfaite pour toi!» Alice s'emporte devant des bouts de tissu comme ces femmes sous l'emprise de leur horloge biologique devant des nourrissons dans les bras de leur maman. Elle s'exclame, caresse, hume, convoite, s'extasie. Le vêtement est sa passion. Et Alice est très passionnée. Magasiner avec elle, c'est l'enfer! «La cabine est juste de ce côté, va, essaie-la!»

Non, ce n'est pas une option. Alice ne laisse jamais le choix. Je dois essayer cette robe comme je dois manger ce qu'elle me recommande, répondre à Edward ce qu'elle me dicte, visiter le musée qui a fait chaviré son coeur... et bien sûr, planifier mon déménagement à Montréal et inciter mon amoureux et pas conséquent, le sien à en faire autant... le plus vite possible.

Alice ne nous laisse aucune autre opportunité que celle qu'elle a choisie parce qu'elle est entière. On pourrait penser que le contrôle qu'elle exerce est pour son bien-être personnel mais au contraire, c'est parce qu'elle sent les gens et essaie de les rendre heureux. Avant de nous diriger dans la direction qui est sienne, elle a déjà évalué toutes les autres voies, conséquences, avantages et ce, même pour une simple robe dénichée dans une boutique quelconque par une matinée de _shopping_. Je l'aime pour cette intégrité sans faille, si rare de nos jours où tous un chacun ne sait vivre que comme des parasites, dicté par leur nombril, n'hésitant pas à abandonner et faire pleurer si leur confort est en péril.

Mais je suis Bella Swann, la plus têtue de ses amies (en fait, plusieurs diront que je suis la plus têtue point). Lorsqu'elle donne l'impression que je n'ai aucun pouvoir de décision, je sais que j'ai encore une foule d'options devant mes yeux. Nous avons toujours un choix et la possibilité de choisir. C'est pourquoi Alice tape souvent du pied en ma présence et je sais qu'elle m'adore pour ça. Je ne mange pas ce qu'elle me recommande (elle ne connaît rien au végétarisme!), ne répète pas à Edward ses phrases dictées, n'ai pas le temps de visiter les musées, n'envisage pas de déménager à Montréal et n'ai aucune intention d'essayer cette robe.

«Alice, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de porter les vêtements de notre dernière escapade, je ne vais pas dépenser de l'argent pour cette robe! Je suis une étudiante-libraire qui passe tout son temps dans un local de jeunes délinquants alors, mis à part un ajout de couleur dans mon placard, je ne vois aucune autre utilité pour qu'elle y fasse résidence!»

«Mais... elle est parfaite! La coupe, la longueur, touche comme c'est léger et regarde la couleur, c'est un indigo _hyper_ tendance. Elle est en solde à un prix ridicule... comment peux-tu passer à côté de ça?»

«Regarde-moi bien.»

Avec des gestes exagérés, je marche à grandes enjambées devant le présentoir où se tient Alice, regardant droit devant, sans fléchir. Je me dirige directement au comptoir de la caisse non loin de là et me retourne alors, tout sourire.

«Tu vois, c'est facile! J'ai passé "à côté", _that's it_!»

«Tu es ridicule!» Elle se retourne et place ses mains en porte-voix. «Élyse, viens par ici s'il te plaît!»

Alice tape du pied. Les troubles commencent. Elle élève le ton ne voyant pas notre comparse de magasinage s'avancer vers nous.

«ÉLYSE! Viens ici s'il te plaît!»

Quelques jeunes femmes, autour de nous, nous dévisagent. Ça commence à être gênant.

«Non mais calme-toi Alice, on ne va pas déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale ici tout de même!»

Une petite tête frisée se fraie un chemin à travers les présentoirs. On peut voir que le ton d'Alice a fait son effet. N'y voyant que le bout de sa touffe bouclée, on pourrait croire qu'elle voyage en patins à roulettes tant elle se déplace rapidement.

«Mais que faisais-tu, ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle! J'ai besoin de renfort!»

J'éclate de rire de cette situation tout-à-fait absurde.

«Alice, laisse Élyse en dehors de ça. Et dix fois! Tu exagères un peu, non?»

La principale intéressée joue du ping-pong entre Alice et moi en essayant de suivre la conversation qui, évidement, lui échappe complètement.

«Regarde ce tissu Élyse, cette couleur. N'est-elle pas magnifique? Imagine-là maintenant, épousant les courbes...» Elle dirige son regard droit sur ma poitrine. Avant que j'ai la chance de réagir, elle se retourne à nouveau vers Élyse. «Enfin, sur les _petites_ courbes de Bella. Tu vois?»

La chaleur me monte au joue. Je n'ai pas la poitrine la plus volumineuse en ville mais, bien que peu orgueilleuse, de là à la qualifier de petite devant la foule... Bon, il n'y a qu'Élyse dans la foule puisque les gentes dames nous dévisageant il y a quelques minutes sont déjà retournées à la chasse aux soldes-à-ne-pas-manquer. Mais il y aurait pu avoir toute une bande de consommateurs tout ouïe en ce moment... qui auraient tous regarder dans la même direction... soit mes seins!

«Alice, ça suffit! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'acheter cette robe à.... à...» Je me précipite sur l'objet convoité pour en regarder l'étiquette. «quatre-vingt-cinq dollars! Même si son indigo est _top fashion_ et me fait paraître radieuse et sexy du genre à pouvoir me tenir à côté d'Angelina Jolie sans détonner. Parce que tu vois, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à Angelina Jolie même si je rêverais d'avoir sa poitrine plantureuse. En passant, je sais mes seins _modestes_ et les accepte tels quels... mais je déteste quand les autres les qualifient de petits.»

Le silence s'installe. Élyse et Alice me regardent bouche bée. C'est Élyse qui sort de sa torpeur en premier.

«Tu dois reconnaître Bella qu'à quatre-vingt-cinq dollars, cette robe est une vraie aubaine! Ressembler à Angeline Jolie pour moins de cent dollars, c'est vraiment pas cher!»

«Tu vois, même Élyse pense que j'ai raison!»

Mince! Alice a transmis ses gènes ou quoi!

Récapitulons.

-La robe est jolie. (Très jolie.)

-Quatre-vingt-cinq dollars, ce n'est pas donné mais il paraît que c'est un prix _ridicule_ pour un bleu indigo _hyper tendance_. (Mon budget me permet de l'acheter.)

-Je déteste être le centre d'attention. (J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment tout le monde me regarde.)

-J'ai horreur lorsqu'Alice gagne à mes dépends. (Je suis une pacifiste très conciliante.)

-J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. (J'ai deux mercenaires de mode à convaincre que je n'ai pas besoin de cette foutue robe.)

«Humpgr! Je la prends, ok? Je la prends! Mais Alice, plus jamais de _petits seins_ en ma présence et Élyse, je ne prétendais pas pouvoir ressembler à Angelina, c'était une métaphore! C'est la dernière fois que je viens faire les boutiques avec vous!»

Je me dirige vers la caisse en furie.

«Mais Bella, tu dois l'essayer avant de l'acheter!»

«J'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui et de toute manière, tu m'as dit qu'elle était parfaite pour moi. Ce n'est pas toi la spécialiste? Je dois partir, j'ai des devoirs à terminer. Il me reste à peine deux heures.»

«Tu sors?»

«Oui.»

«Avec Edward?»

J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans, annonçant à ma meilleure amie que je sors pour la première fois avec le champion athlète de l'école (Beurk! Ça me fait penser à Tayler). Je roule des yeux pour montrer que ce n'est pas un _big deal _devant son enthousiasme débordant.

«Alice! Ça fait trois mois qu'Edward et moi se fréquentons! Il est normal que je sorte avec lui de temps en temps!»

«Alors pourquoi essaies-tu de cacher que tu es nerveuse?»

«De quoi tu parles?»

Élyse rit franchement devant notre échange. «C'est vrai Bella que tu n'étais pas toi-même aujourd'hui, toujours sur les dents et tout.»

«Ah! Oui?»

Mes coéquipières me font oui de la tête simultanément.

Touchée!

«Et bien... j'avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Et bien, il ne veut rien me dire, il dit que c'est une surprise... et je ne suis pas une fervente des surprises. À part le local ou son appartement, nous ne sommes pas sortis vraiment alors je n'ai aucune idée, alors vraiment aucune idée...»

«C'est parfait! Je le savais qu'il y avait une raison pourquoi je devais tant insister!»

«De quoi parles-tu Alice?»

«De la robe! Allez, on sort d'ici et nous allons directement chez Jasper.»

«Non! J'ai des devoirs à terminer!»

«N'insiste pas Bella. Tu as besoin de relaxer... et j'ai des excellents supports pour simuler une poitrine volume Angelina Jolie.»

«Mais je ne VEUX PAS ressembler à elle, c'était une MÉTAPHORE!»

«Arrête de jacasser et viens, on part! Viens Élyse, j'aurai besoin de toi pour la sortir de la voiture. Je suis certaine qu'elle va se battre jusqu'à la dernière minute!»

Alice et moi sommes devenus inséparables. En esprit, pas de corps puisqu'elle vit à Montréal et moi à 150 km de chez elle. Depuis notre première rencontre, nous nous parlons au téléphone plusieurs fois par semaine et nous nous écrivons de vraies lettres. Pas de ces machins électroniques produisant des messages instantanés, robotisés en alignant, sans aucun effort, des caractères tous de la même grosseur, avec le même espacement entre eux. Nous nous écrivons à la main, à l'ancienne, où tout mot est pensé avant même d'être écrit pour ne pas avoir à effacer et repenser notre émotion soudaine. Rien de plus triste que de rephraser le moment présent. J'aime prendre le temps de lui parler et de lui partager ma vie car Alice est spéciale, elle est différente de tout ce que j'ai connu. Même ma mère semble stéréotypée à côté d'elle, tout droit sortie d'une série télévisée américaine. Vous savez ce genre de mère (à la maison) qui se voue corps et âmes à leur famille et leurs oeuvres de bienfaisance, parfaite avec leurs enfants, leur mari (leur amant quelque fois) et leurs amies. Définitivement, Renée ne ressemble en rien à elle mais comment peut-on comparer Alice alors? Cette petite boule d'énergie est dans une autre catégorie. Elle nous devine, nous ressent, nous voit quand personne nous regarde. Elle essaie de me faire croire qu'elle lit l'avenir, qu'elle possède un sixième sens parce que son corps n'en pouvait plus d'utiliser les cinq autres aussi intensément. Moi je dis que c'est simplement ma meilleure amie. Et que je l'aime. Et qu'elle me devine autant parce qu'elle m'aime aussi.

C'est pourquoi je suis assise dans la cuisine de Jasper, laissant mon petit lutin jouer à la poupée avec moi.

Je déteste ça.

«Alice, tu me passes mon sac, j'entends mon téléphone vibrer.»

«Ne bouge pas!»

«Je ne bouge pas, je veux simplement mon sac! C'est probablement Edward, vite!»

«Oui, tu as bougé, je devrai recommencer ce petit coin ici...»

«Alice... mon sac!»

«Bon, bon...»

Elle prend mon sac, en sort mon portable et... répond. Hé! Ça ne se fait pas! Comment ose-t-elle?

«Allo Edward?»

…

«Tout va bien. Nous sommes chez Jasper. Alors où l'emmènes-tu?»

J'essaie de ne pas bouger (je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle recommence le tout) mais je gestualise pour qu'elle me donne mon téléphone. Elle fait fi de ma requête et continue sa conversation.

«C'est impératif! Comment veux-tu qu'elle s'habille correctement, hein? Tu as pensé comment ça peut être gênant de ne pas être appropriée? Tu as envie de mettre Bella mal à l'aise?»

Elle me sourit à pleines dents et lève son pouce en l'air.

…

«Vous ne pensez jamais à ces choses!»

…

«Vous! Les hommes en général... Jasper et toi en particulier!»

…

«Ouais! Bla, bla, bla! Alors _shoot_!» Elle me regarde et fait un clin d'oeil. Ce n'est tellement pas Alice d'insérer des mots _états-uniens _(son propre langage) dans son français parfaitement parlé!

«Edward, je dois dire que tu me scies les jambes là!»

Oh! Non! Scier les jambes à Alice?

«Disons dans une heure? Ça va? Elle dit qu'elle t'aime et t'envoie des bisous partout, partout... partout!»

Un autre clin d'oeil.

Elle ferme mon portable et revient vers moi comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

«Quoi?»

Et elle ose en plus me demander pourquoi mes yeux sont comme des canons de carabine?

«Tu peux peut-être t'excuser d'avoir répondu à mon téléphone... et ensuite me dire tout ce qu'il t'a dit!»

«Ce ne serait plus une surprise!»

_My. God! It's the devil!_

«_Please_ Alice!»

Même ma moue de bébé de trois ans n'y fait. _Nothing_!

«Je peux juste te dire que tu vas aimer. Et que c'est un vrai _gentleman_!»

Et j'ai le droit à un troisième clin d'oeil. C'est tout ce que je tirerai d'Alice Brandon aujourd'hui...

* * *

«Tu peux me dire où tu m'amènes Edward, _anyway_, je ne connais aucune place à trois-Rivières!»

«Alors, pourquoi veux-tu que je te nomme un endroit, hein? _"Anyway"_ (j'appuie le mot avec les doigts en l'air pour mimer les guillemets), ça ne te dira rien.»

Elle éclate de rire. Je ne sais ce qu'elle trouve si drôle mais entendre ce son est comme une musique à mes oreilles. Tant de drames, de larmes et de tension nous ont pourchassés ces derniers temps qu'un moindre sourire est comme un drapeau blanc dans le tumulte.

«Rirais-tu de moi ma chérie?»

«Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. _"Anyway"_!» Elle exagère mon geste grammatical pour simuler les guillemets. L'ayant vu à l'oeuvre lorsqu'elle me raconte ses péripéties de sa vie passée et présente, il est facile de conclure qu'elle est une redoutable actrice. Fine observatrice, elle reprend les mots, les gestes, les mimiques, les intonations, les tics lorsqu'elle se met dans la peau de ses personnages. Elle ne relate pas, elle fait une représentation de ses histoires. Quelque fois dramatique mais plus souvent comique, ses imitations sont toujours distrayantes.

«Attention ma belle! Si tu t'enlignes dans cette voie, je peux marcher à tes côtés. Ça sera ta fête!»

«Ah! Ah! Ah! J'ai trop peur!... Alors, où m'emmènes-tu?»

«Tu lâches pas, hein?»

«J'ai passé la journée avec Alice, j'ai eu mon lot de concessions à faire pour le mois. J'ai besoin d'une petite revenge pour mon égo, savoir que j'ai encore du contrôle dans ma vie.»

«C'était si difficile?»

«T'as pas idée. Le tout débute à huit heures trente du matin pour une séance de _make-up_ et de _brushing_.» Elle reprend son rôle d'imitateur en prenant le ton exact d'Alice quand elle parle mode. «Bella, tu te dois de donner un minimum de respect pour les gens qui t'accompagnent et pour ceux que tu visites. Cache-moi ce cerne et donne un peu de mouvement à ce cheveux!»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en reconnaissant la compagne de mon meilleur ami dans la bouche de ma Bella.

«Ce n'est pas fini! Ce n'est que le début! Ensuite viennent les heures à marcher de boutiques en boutiques, scrutant chaque rayon, chaque présentoir pour dénicher LE vêtement idéal. C'est le visage en sueur, dénudant ainsi le cerne de son fard et échevelant le cheveux si bien bouclé, que je dois me rendre dans la cabine d'essayage pour essayer ce dit vêtement... même si je n'ai aucunement l'intention de l'acheter. Oh! Malheur! S'il me sied, je dois argumenter jusqu'à la mort pour prouver qu'il ne m'ait d'aucune utilité.»

«Pourquoi magasiner avec Alice alors, ça ressemble plus à de la torture!»

«Parce que j'aime Alice et Alice aime magasiner.»

Trop _sweet_. C'est ma femme! Prête à vivre ça pour son amie. Le ferai-je pour Jasper?... Non. Définitivement pas.

«Et la petite merveille que tu portes ce soir...?»

«La torture d'aujourd'hui.»

Je souris en regardant toujours droit devant pour ne pas provoquer un accident. Je sais qu'elle rougit, embarrassée par le compliment immédiat et par le souvenir de ma réaction lorsque j'ai frappé chez Jasper plus tôt. Bella est une très belle jeune femme, ceint de sensualité dans un étau de naïveté; des traits empreints de douceur, des lèvres pulpeuses et invitantes, un corps mince et proportionné, des cheveux denses d'un brun chaud. Mais dans cette robe... Wow! Au premier coup d'oeil, la couleur l'envahit. Ce bleu intense, difficile à décrire autrement, rehausse le teint crémeux de sa peau et la chaleur dans le brun de sa chevelure. Ensuite, impossible de ne pas la détailler de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Aucune de ses courbes ne passent sous silence sous ces fibres textiles épousant parfaitement les lignes de son corps et dans ce décolté plongeant révélant plus que la naissance de sa poitrine mais le galbe intérieur complet de ses seins. Pour ne rien manquer du spectacle, un joli pendentif traîne au milieu de ce magnifique amas de chair nous incitant à admirer la cavité érogène de son anatomie. Elle est... femme. Totalement, indéniablement femme, tout naïveté envolée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui enlever sa robe, là, dans le vestibule de mon meilleur ami pour la faire mienne sans autre révérence. Ce que je n'ai pas fait évidemment. Mais qu'elle a lu dans mes yeux emplis de désir étant incapable d'ouvrir la bouche à ce moment.

Dans la voiture nous conduisant au resto cinq étoiles où j'ai fait des réservations, je puis enfin exprimer mon appréciation sans écume au bord des lèvres, n'ayant pas l'objet de mon désir devant mes yeux mais dans ma tête seulement. Je me sauve de l'image perverse que j'aurais bien pu donner chez Jasper.

«Et bien, je peux dire que tu n'as pas souffert pour rien. Tu es... plus que magnifique dans cette robe.»

«Merci.»

C'est à peine si j'ai saisi ce mot de cinq lettres tant son débit est pressé. Je me tourne rapidement pour qu'elle s'approprie la sincérité de mes propos.

«Bella... ce soir tu me donneras du fil à retordre.»

Elle fronce les sourcils et me retourne à ce moment pour me concentrer sur la route, m'empêchant de rire devant son point d'interrogation imprimé dans le front.

«Du fil à tordre?!»

«À retordre. C'est une expression du Moyen-Âge qui voulait dire de que les tordeurs de fil de laine devaient recommencer le boulot lorsque leur laine ne passait pas l'inspection. En d'autres mots, ça les faisait travailler doublement.»

«Oh! Mais tu sais, on peut rester chez toi si tu veux. Les grandes sorties ne sont pas nécessaires, l'important c'est que je sois avec toi mon amour.»

«Mais non! J'ai vraiment envie de sortir, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Mais t'aies-tu regardée dans un miroir Bella? En plus de protéger ta vertu de ma propre personne, il faudra que je le fasse avec tous les hommes qui te déshabilleront du regard!»

Elle rit franchement, soulagée qu'elle ne représente pas un boulet dans ma balance.

«Edward! Merci pour le compliment, je le rendrai à Alice. Et tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais. Je ne sais pas avec quelles lunettes tu me regardes mais... j'aime bien l'idée que tu as envie de ravir ma vertu.»

Oh! Coquine en plus! Je lui prends la main et souris. Je suis heureux.

«J'ai des lunettes d'homme Bella, pas de filtre.»

J'approche nos mains enlacés à mes lèvres et donne de petits baisers sur la dos de sa main.

Je suis un homme comme tous les hommes. Je connais la circulation de testostérone dans nos veines, l'accroissement du flux sanguin surtout dans le bas du corps lorsque cette dite hormone voyage. Je sais l'effet d'une femme sexy sur les glandes masculines. Le problème est que je suis en amour fou avec une femme plus que sexy ce soir, ce qui ne rend pas aveugle les hommes que nous croisons. Je vois ce que je savais déjà. Rien de moins. Je savais que Bella attirerait les regards. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'aurais à gérer le gardien de chasses en moi qui ne cherche qu'à protéger son territoire. J'aurais dû apporter une baguette et soulever le menton de ceux qui nous croisent. Pas un nous regarde dans les yeux, la poitrine de ma bien-aimée semble bien appréciée... le problème est qu'ils sont à moi... ses seins... et dire qu'elle les montre presque publiquement et que je ne les ai jamais vraiment rencontrés personnellement! Grrr!

«Edward! Edward?»

«Hein?»

«Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir? Depuis que nous avons mis le pied ici, c'est à peine si tu me parles! Des soucis?»

Mais qu'est-ce que je réponds à ça? Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que j'évalue tous les envahisseurs potentiels pour les remettre à leur place silencieusement. J'en suis presqu'épuisé à l'heure qu'il est!

«Non, pas de souci ma chérie!» Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

«C'est très chic comme resto. C'est rare que je puisse manger quelque chose de fabuleux, sans viande, pendant que les autres ne soient obligés de choisir un plat au nom bizarre en faisant la grimace. Tu le connaissais?»

«Oui, j'y suis venu quelques fois lorsque j'avais des trucs importants à souligner. Et il est tout près de l'o.... enfin, je savais qu'il y avait différents plats de légumes et d'excellents poissons.» Oups! Presque révélé la surprise!

«Près de l'eau...? Nous ne sommes pas si près du fleuve pourtant! De quelle eau tu parles?»

Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus.

«Je ne peux te le dire, je vais révéler ce qu'on fera après!»

«Tu m'amènes ailleurs après ça?»

«Bien sûr!»

«Edward, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de folies, hein?»

«Bella, est-ce que tu crois que je laisserais cette robe être pavanée au Poivre et Sel seulement? Voyons, elle a besoin d'être encore plus convoitée!»

Mon sourire sonne faux cette fois-ci (elle est bien assez convoitée à mon goût!). Je sens que la peau aux commissures des lèvres tirent un peu car je dois user de mes muscles pour étirer ma bouche puisque le réflexe n'y est pas.

Elle rougit subitement et évite mon regard. Bravo Edward, tu l'as vraiment mise à l'aise!

«Hé! Bella, regarde-moi!»

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et je m'y perds complètement. Notre connexion depuis le début est incroyable. Nous nous accrochons pendant quelques secondes qui deviennent des minutes. Des sentiments contradictoires voyagent dans ma tête, mon coeur bat la chamade. Autant son regard de brume m'engourdit le myocarde que le souvenir de ma dernière visite ici le paralyse complètement. La dernière fois que mes fesses ont réchauffé une de ces chaises, j'étais avec Sénior. Crise d'angoisse, perte de conscience, souvenirs. Mauvaise pensée, mauvaise idée d'avoir choisi cette place pour mon premier rendez-vous officiel avec ma belle. Mais c'est aussi le lieu de célébration de mes plus belles victoires. Ma dixième année de sobriété, le vingt-cinquième anniversaire de mariage de mes parents adoptifs, ma première semaine à l'hôpital, ma dernière ligne qui concluait le dossier du local. Ma pression redevient normale, la sienne aussi. Je le vois par son teint qui redevient porcelaine. À elle, je me dois de ne penser qu'à elle.

«Je crois que nous sommes nerveux un peu.» Elle sourit et penche la tête de côté. «Bella, c'est juste nous deux ce soir, ok? Dis-moi ce qui se passe là-dedans.» Je lui montre ma tempe de mon index.

«Et bien... je n'étais pas... Alice était catégorique sur... et tu sais moi Angelina, ce n'est pas moi... je leur ai dit que c'était ridicule, que ce n'était...»

«Bella, tu vois, c'est ce que je voulais dire dans _un peu nerveux_. Sois plus claire, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Qui est Angelina?»

Elle laisse s'échapper l'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons et relaxe quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Je l'encourage en caressant sa main à travers la table.

«Je n'ai pas essayé la robe avant de l'acheter, j'étais trop en colère contre Alice. Je l'ai prise sur un coup de tête pour lui fermer le clapet. Lorsque je l'ai enfilée, je n'étais pas à l'aise... avec...» Elle indique le décolté. «Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'aller chez moi pour me changer et les vêtements d'Alice, bien disons qu'ils sont si petits que j'aurais eu du mal à cacher le un vingtième de ma superficie, même si je les avais combinés!» Elle rit nerveusement. «Je n'ai aucune idée où tu m'emmènes et ça me stresse.» Elle triture sa serviette de table de sa main libre puis elle défile le reste à une vitesse vertigineuse. «Je ne serais pas à l'aise que tu me présentes à des gens que je ne connais pas, habillée comme ça, je ne sais pas danser, je ne peux absolument pas faire semblant d'être une star dans un karaoké et...»

Tout en gardant ma main sur la sienne, j'utilise les phalanges de mon autre pour bloquer ses lèvres des autres mots qui veulent s'y échapper.

«_O céleste, céleste nuit! J'ai peur, comme il fait nuit, que tout ceci ne sois qu'un rêve, trop délicieusement flatteur pour être réel._»*

Elle fronce les sourcils. Je poursuis.

«_L'amour est une fumée de soupirs ; dégagé, c'est une flamme qui étincelle aux yeux des amants ; comprimé, c'est une mer qu'alimentent leurs larmes. __Qu'est-ce encore? La folie la plus raisonnable, une suffocante amertume, une vivifiante douceur!_»**

«Roméo et Juliette?»

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

«Nous allons voir Roméo et Juliette?»

«L'o... péra.»

«Nooooooon!»

«Ouuuuuuiiii!»

J'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt, son visage vaut un million de dollars.

«Tu m'amènes à l'opéra! Wow! C'est... c'est... trop! Edward! Le resto chic, l'opéra...»

Je remets ma main sur sa bouche.

«J'avais vraiment envie de cette soirée avec toi. Laisse-moi être lui, ok? Le gars qui se promène au bras de sa jolie femme, _joliment_ habillée (clin d'oeil à l'appuie), joliment souriante pour une soirée romantique. Laisse-moi te tenir la main et dire au monde entier, _surtout aux hommes qui te déshabillent du regard_, que tu es mienne. Je veux être lui.»

«Je t'aime.»

«Je t'aime tellement Bella.»

C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir un moment. J'ai le coeur qui veut me sortir de la poitrine. J'ai envie d'acheter un château, passer dans le journal, arrêter un criminel, réanimer un cardiaque, connaître tous les prix Nobel des dix dernières années, découvrir un médicament contre le cancer... Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi, j'ai envie d'être son héros, celui qui franchit les champs de bataille pour lui porter des mots d'amour. _Son Cyrano_.

Je voudrais que Sénior me voit en ce moment. Avec elle, celle qui l'a défié, magnifique et incroyablement sexy dans sa robe bleue. Qu'il me voit emmener ma femme dans le chic resto de ma ville pour ensuite, bras dessus, bras dessous, nous diriger vers l'opéra. Honnête, droit, _clean_... et heureux. J'ai envie d'être lui, ce gars qui n'a plus besoin de prouver à qui que soit qu'il est quelqu'un.

* * *

Je vis un rêve. Roméo et Juliette. Je suis certaine qu'un homme comme Taylor n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. On ne peut porter des petites culottes de Batman (ou Spiderman? Je ne me souviens trop lequel était imprimé) et écouter de l'opéra. Un opéra. Hiiiiiiiiii! En plus de ma pièce préférée!

Je crois qu'il aime bien ma robe. Je ne dois pas penser que je suis à moitié nue, je ne dois pas penser que je suis à moitié nue, je ne dois pas.... Ça suffit Bella! Assume! Rien de mal à mettre en valeur ses attributs, je suis une femme.... fière de l'être. Angelina Jolie ne serait pas timide de la porter. Même qu'elle aurait probablement ouvert le décolté jusqu'au nombril. Si elle peut le faire, pourquoi pas moi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, hein?… Des seins, ça c'est évident! Mais à voir le regard des hommes ce soir, ils n'avaient pas l'air à trop les chercher. Et puis, j'ai quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qu'elle n'aura jamais. Edward Cullen. Qu'est-ce que j'entends dans la foule? Allez petites neurones, on parle une à la fois... Brad Pitt? Pfff! Non mais vous voulez rire! Rien à comparer!

«Donne-moi ton manteau, je vais le porter au vestiaire.»

Oups! J'ai perdu un bout. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se parle toute seule.

«Tu me sembles perdue dans tes pensées, un penny pour les partager?»

«Je me sens comme dans un rêve.»

«Vraiment?»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser et de lui chuchoter sur les lèvres le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. «Merci.»

«Le plaisir est pour moi.» Son sourire est langoureux. Suggestif. Je sens une bouffée de chaleur traverser mon corps. Contrairement à la direction habituelle, ce n'est pas vers mon visage qu'elle se dirige mais vers le bas. Une envie soudaine d'étendre son sourire autre part que sur ma bouche m'envahit. Je sens de petites perles de sueur se former sur mon front et sous mes seins, mes mains devenir moites. Heureusement, il me dirige vers nos sièges en ne me tenant pas par celles-ci mais en faisant une petite pression dans le bas du dos avec sa main. Sent-il la chaleur que je dégage? Je sens la sienne qui irradie dans ma moelle épinière, provoquant de petits chocs électriques. Avant que je ne me consume, nous nous asseyons et son courant quitte mon circuit. Je ressens tout de même les soubresauts de son voltage. Je suis allumée.

C'est une chance que je sois dans un lieu public.

«C'est une chance que l'on soit dans un lieu public.»

Je sursaute.

«Ai-je dit cela tout haut?»

«Quoi?»

«Le lieu public?»

«Non, c'est moi qui l'ai dit.»

«Oh! C'est étrange, je me disais la même chose, au même moment!»

Il me regarde intensément. Sa main restée sur ma cuisse commencent à se mouvoir vers mon genou et rejoint le bas de ma robe. Elle se glisse sous celle-ci et remonte, en contact direct avec ma peau.

«J'aurais eu de la difficulté à rester _gentleman_ ce soir.»

«Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'être!» C'est un soupir, à la limite un gémissement. Il me rend complètement dingue!

Un petit toussotement derrière nous ramène à l'ordre. Nous rions comme deux enfants se faisant prendre la main dans le pot de biscuits.

C'est bon d'être insouciant de temps en temps.

* * *

Le rideau tombé, j'ai du mal à me sortir de ma dormance, tellement envoûtée je suis. Ces mots et ces émotions qui ont habité mon adolescence résonnent encore comme si je ne voulais pas qu'ils disparaissent. Cette pièce a formé mes plus beaux souvenirs, il est si difficile de les laisser partir.

«Edward?»

Une voix féminine me ramène à la réalité et me fait me retourner. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, rigide et visiblement mal à l'aise, se tient à côté de mon amoureux, essayant de lui soutirer son attention.

Il se retourne et fige.

«Edward, c'est bien toi?»

Toujours rien. Je le prends par la taille et tends la main à la dame.

«Bella Swann, vous êtes?»

Elle me détaille de la tête aux pieds. Curieuse.

«Élizabeth. Élizabeth Masen.»

_Oh! My God!_

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?» Le ton d'Edward est dur.

«Je vou...voudrais te parler.»

«C'est pas le moment. Que fais-tu à Trois-Rivières? Drôle de coïncidence!»

«Je savais que tu serais ici.»

«Je ne suis pas étonné. Sénior n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il envoie son petit chien pour faire ses commissions à sa place!»

Je ne veux pas m'immiscer, j'essaie de m'esquiver mais Edward me retient fermement en me pressant fermement contre lui.

«Je suis avec ma femme, à l'opéra. Te parler est au dernier échelon de mes priorités ce soir.»

Étrangement, elle me sourit chaleureusement. Edward a ses yeux, exception de la tristesse.

«Oui, je comprends. Voici ma carte. J'aimerais te parler Edward. Bien des choses ont changé depuis quelques temps et... enfin, appelle-moi. J'aimerais mieux te parler directement au lieu des avocats.»

Elle a su capter son attention. Le sourcil relevé, il l'interroge du regard.

«Ton père a été arrêté la semaine dernière. Tout est tenu secret pour l'instant.»

Il ne dit toujours rien.

Elle semble vidée, exténuée. «Pour te protéger des médias.»

Il ferme les yeux. Les ouvre. Il se tourne vers moi.

Il n'y a plus que nous deux. Tout autour, rideaux, musique, artistes, mélomanes et accompagnateurs se sont évanouis. L'effet magique d'Edward Cullen sur Bella Swann. Pourquoi en ce moment de bonheur, une ombre vient se mettre dans le tableau? Je réalise en ce moment que nous n'avons besoin de rien pour être heureux. Il y a des drames qui se sèment ici et là mais le bonheur ne se cache jamais très loin, il s'agit de regarder aux bons endroits et de se l'approprier enfin. Comme Edward, j'ai appris à me suffire de peu. Lui dans ma vie et moi dans la sienne, c'est déjà beaucoup plus que nous n'avions espéré. Encore faut-il se donner le droit d'espérer. Je crois au destin, Edward croit en Dieu. L'espoir n'a jamais été un problème pour nous alors, quelles épreuves pourraient nous atteindre pour ne plus croire au bonheur? Il paraît qu'à nous seuls on peut déplacer des montagnes. Celui qui l'a dit n'a-t-il pas marché sur les eaux? Je caresse doucement sa taille de mon pouce. Il me sourit, je le lui rends.

Je regarde cette femme au regard vert océan. Une tempête fait rage dans le fond de son âme, les yeux d'Edward n'ont pas cette teinte éteinte, ombragée.

«Merci madame Masen de vous avoir déplacée, nous vous contacterons cette semaine.»

Ce soir nous appartient. C'est lui et moi, juste nous deux. Sans attendre son départ, je m'accroche au bras de mon homme.

«Si on rentrait à la maison?»

La tête haute, le sourire toujours pendu à ses lèvres, il me répond simplement «Rentrons ma Bella».

* * *

Merci d'appuyer sur le bouton vert! ;-)

*Extrait de la pièce de Roméo et Juliette, Acte II, scène II

**Extrait de la pièce de Roméo et Juliette, Acte I, scène I


	27. Chapter 27

**Je sais... ça fait longtemps! Je suis désolée!!! J'avais de la difficulté à me mettre dedans et trouver la poésie et une pointe d'humour dans la suite de mon histoire.**

**De plus, j'ai eu quarante ans cette fin de semaine, ça déstabilise un brin! lol! (Bof! Il paraît que je ne les fais pas et que la quarantaine et la nouvelle trentaine alors... lol!)**

**Mon cadeau? Des sous pour aller me chercher une robe de la collection Iris (lien internet sur mon profil)... il fallait bien que j'en reparle dans ce chapitre. Lorsque j'aurai acheté ma robe de rêve, je la mettrai sur le site et vous vous imaginerez que c'est celle que Bella porte!**

**;-) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Edward n'a pas appelé sa mère... biologique... enfin Élizabeth Masen. Il tourne autour du pot. Il tourne, tourne, s'étourdit par le travail au local, par le travail à l'hôpital. Ses cas n'ont jamais été aussi prenants, graves. Il n'a jamais été aussi occupé et préoccupé par eux. À ce qu'il dit. À part moi, personne ne sait qu'Edward évite le téléphone depuis deux semaines, qu'il m'évite parce que je sais qu'il évite, qu'il évite de vivre sa vie en dehors de l'hôpital, qu'il évite de penser à appeler, qu'il évite de se raconter encore. Deux semaines d'irritabilité, de désespoir parfois, de faux sourires, de faux semblants pour ne pas avoir téléphoné. C'est donc étrange d'entendre la sonnerie de mon propre téléphone comme si ce son était prohibé, comme si en répondant, je trahissais la loi du silence. Le numéro affiché m'est inconnu. Et si c'était elle...

«Bella?»

«Oh! Jasper!»

«Heu! Déçu?»

«Non, non! Je n'ai pas reconnu le numéro sur l'afficheur, j'ai juste été surprise d'entendre ta voix.»

«Ouais, en fait j'appelle d'un cabinet privé d'un collègue. T'as une minute?»

«Oui... ça va?»

«Occupé! Écoute, j'ai besoin de planifier pour la pièce de théâtre. Noël s'en vient vite et il y a toute l'administration à s'occuper... la salle, la publicité, l'impression des billets. J'aurais dû régler tout ça la semaine dernière mais incapable de rejoindre Edward.»

C'est le ton d'un ami qui ne veut pas médire sur le compte d'un autre ami. Il se contient mais il n'est pas content. J'aimerais lui expliquer qu'Edward fait son possible pour garder sa tête hors de l'eau, qu'à chaque brasse, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui l'attire vers le fond. Il est bon nageur mais c'est fatigant de toujours boire une tasse. Je pourrais tout lui raconter, il comprendrait, l'encouragerait mais ce n'est pas mon histoire. Heureusement, Jasper est l'homme de la situation. Toujours constant, calme, il garde le contrôle en toutes circonstances. Il n'est pas du genre à sauter de joie avec les bonnes nouvelles mais il n'élève pas la voix ou les poings dans les moments de stress. Il est celui sur qui on peut toujours compter. Edward est chanceux de l'avoir comme meilleur ami. C'est une chance d'avoir un meilleur ami.

«Edward est très... occupé ces temps-ci. De toutes manières, je suis la mieux placée pour répondre à tes questions. Alors?»

«Comment ça va?»

«Très bien, merci.»

«Je parlais de la pièce!»

«Oh!» Comment ne pas éclater de rire. Quelle gourde je suis!

«Donc la pièce?»

Impatient! Il n'entend pas à rire...

«Nous sommes presque prêts. Il y a des petits ajustements encore à faire, les costumes et décors à terminer mais tout sera prêt aux dates prévues.»

«Tu es certaine? Parce que tu sais Bella, si on engage tous ces frais et que ça fait patate, on sera dans le trou! On peut repousser la date.»

«Heu... C'est que tous les jeunes s'attendent à jouer pour les Fêtes, c'est important pour eux de respecter nos engagements...»

«Je suis psychologue, je sais tout ça! Mais dans la réalité, les dommages seront plus graves s'ils se ridiculisent devant plein de monde!»

«Oui, je comprends, je sais que tu es l'expert dans le domaine...»

«Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Bella...»

Pourquoi je me laisse parler sur ce ton. Pourquoi je me laisse mettre de côté. Pourquoi je dis toujours oui et jamais non. Pourquoi lorsque je sais qu'ils pourront réussir à temps, je laisse le doute s'immiscer.

«Bella? Tu es toujours là?»

«Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire mais c'est ce que tu as laissé entendre. Jasper, c'est clair que tu es l'investigateur du local, tu es psychologue avec de beaux diplômes sur ton mur, tu as de l'expérience. En fait, tu es et tu as plein de choses que je suis et que je n'ai pas mais ce que je dis, c'est que nous serons prêts. Ils sont prêts. Pour ce qui est du côté logistique, Élyse avait déjà fait les démarches et la salle est réservée depuis un bout de temps, un ami à elle. Il faudrait confirmer et payer pour rendre cela officiel. Nous avons aussi demandé de créer un visuel sur le thème de Cyrano dans le cadre des ateliers d'arts picturaux. Incroyable le talent qu'il y a là-dedans! On a eu de la difficulté à choisir mais nous avons une illustration magnifique pour les affiches. C'est JF Néron qu'il la conçue et il travaille beaucoup par infographie, il pourrait certainement concevoir tous les trucs publicitaires...»

«Wow! Je ne pensais pas que tout était en branle à ce point!»

«Et bien oui. Tu aurais dû m'appeler avant, c'est moi qui est en charge de la pièce.»

«De la mise-en-scène.»

«Tu n'étais pas au courant que je passe le tiers de ma vie au local?»

«Je sais que tu y aies souvent...»

«Très souvent, avec Edward. Parce qu'Edward passe plus que la moitié de son temps là! Et il a négligé sont travail à l'hôpital ces derniers mois.»

«Je sais... je sais.»

«Non, tu ne sais rien Jasper! Il vit des choses très difficiles et il est tout de même fonctionnel. Il n'est pas négligent, il sait que Jake, Élyse et moi sommes autonomes. Il se consacre plus sur les soins et les thérapies. Présentement... et bien, il rattrape son temps avec l'hôpital, il ne peut se permettre de perdre ce revenu.»

«Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas jeter ma colère sur toi. Je connais Edward et je sais qu'il est dans une mauvaise passe, ce qui veut dire que la terre s'arrêtera encore une fois de tourner. Alors le _rattrapage_ de temps à l'hôpital, désolé, je n'y crois pas... Enfin, je suis un peu fatigué de tout ça, j'ai l'impression de travailler seul!»

«Travailler seul? Connais-tu seulement le nom des habitués du local? Ton nom, lui, revient constamment dans nos conversations parce qu'Edward fait en sorte que tu fasses partie intégrante du projet. Il se préoccupe de ton bien-être, que tu puisses finir ton internat sans que le local soit un fardeau et que tout sachent que tu es dedans même si on ne te voit pas souvent. Quoi? Parce qu'il a passé quelques jours alités et maintenant deux semaines à s'étourdir avec le travail à l'hôpital pour ne pas trop penser, il est devenu négligent? Tu n'as pas idée de la quantité d'heures qu'il met dans ce projet!»

«Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...»

«Encore? Révise ton vocabulaire alors parce que j'entends ce que tu dis! Tu ne voulais pas dire que tu trouves Edward difficile à vivre, hein? Moi, c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Et tu sais quoi? C'est difficile pour moi aussi. J'ai... j'ai une tonne de travail à la librairie avec le congé sans solde de Gisèle, la fin de ma session à l'université se pointe le bout du nez, j'ai plein de dissertations à rédiger et je suis en retard dans mes lectures, Cyrano qui doit être mis sur les planches... je néglige le St-Ciméon et ces jeunes qui m'accaparent le coeur, la tête et le temps qu'il me reste car je veux tellement qu'ils réussissent... mais il ne me vient pas à l'esprit de mettre ma merde sur son dos... ces petites préoccupations, c'est des _peannuts_ à côté de ce qu'il vit. Et en silence pour ne pas déranger personne....»

Parlons-en du silence. Il vient de tomber raide entre Jasper et moi. J'ai tout dit et ne lui laisse pas la place pour dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Le combiné du téléphone est vide de son. C'est étrange comme les bruits ambiants sont présents, il ne nous vient pas à l'esprit que le réfrigérateur soit si bruyant. Je suis pourtant à l'aise avec le silence, Charlie et moi le pratiquons régulièrement. Mais celui-ci me heurte, celui entre l'homme de ma vie et moi me crie son désespoir car ils sont d'une autre nature. Ce sont des silences qui vont bien au-delà des mots, qui traduisent la peur, le colère, la tristesse, la honte. À l'instant, je viens de vomir des reproches et des accusations, j'ai verbalisé et bien phrasé mes craintes et mes émotions sans manquer une virgule. Comment ai-je pu sortir tout en vrac? Ce n'est pas moi ce déversement de mots. Ne m'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit d'étendre les même complaintes que Jasper à Edward? Il se pourrait alors que mes phrases aient été bien rédigées dans mon lobe frontal et qu'elles n'attendaient que d'un clapet, un petit levier pour tout se déverser... Essayais-je d'amenuiser ma culpabilité en déversant mon fiel sur le meilleur ami, le partenaire de travail, l'associé de mon amoureux? Je pense à ce que je viens de lancer à Jasper et je suis en paix... Edward se superpose et mon coeur se serre. Parce qu'à lui, je ne dis rien. Le silence à double sens peut être encore plus trompeur et peut être porteur de bien plus que l'on pense. Ai-je laissé le silence bâtir l'amertume dans mon coeur comme Jasper vient de me traduire la sienne? Se plaindre du silence de l'un en brisant le mur du son à un autre n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire. Je n'en peux plus d'entendre le ronronnement des électros, le cliquetis de la vieille horloge, ils hurlent dans ma tête. Je dois parler à Edward.

«Tu as besoin d'autres choses?»

«Bella, pardonne-moi...»

Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire mais le temps est précieux pour moi aussi.

«J'ai un tas de trucs à faire, alors si tu n'as plus besoin de moi....»

«Bella...»

«On se reparle une autre fois Jasper. Bye!»

Clic!

C'est un clic qui en dit long. J'ai entendu tout le tapage qu'il a provoqué en moi, fierté, soulagement, urgence, détermination. Renée serait fière de moi. Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas flanché. Au moment opportun, j'ai dit ce que je voulais dire au moment où je voulais le dire. _Gosh!_ Bella Swann vient de raccrocher au nez à Jasper Witlock.

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Je me fais plaisir avant la grosse soirée qui m'attend? Pourquoi pas!

Je prends un bain.

Je ne pense ni à Angela, ni à Gisèle, ni à Sénior, ni à Élizabeth (ni à Charlie mais c'est pour une autre raison, _awkward_ de penser et à son père et à son amoureux dans un même temps).

Je rêve à Edward (de là l'idée de couper mon esprit à Charlie), rêve à sa bouche, à ses mains (mmmm!). Ensuite, toute molle, rêve de la façon que je fracasserai le silence entre nous. Pense à ce que je lui dirai plus tard ce soir... qui seront paroles d'amour enrobées de miel et de chocolat. _So sweet._

Je lis un livre en anglais (ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas lu _so sweet_ sur une page).

J'écoute le dernier Diana Krall (_so soft!_).

C'est à ce moment probablement que je sortirai du bain...

Je m'habille avec une robe de la collection Iris offerte par Alice que je n'ai jamais encore portée.

Je me sentirai en confiance.

Je cours vers l'homme de ma vie (je l'embrasse bien sûr!).

On règle tout ça (on s'embrasse encore mais plus passionnément!).

La vie continue.

C'est un bon programme! J'achète!

* * *

Wow! La pile de dossiers est presque plus haute sur mon bureau que dans ma filière. J'ai négligé le local. Bien sûr que j'ai négligé le local, comme si ce n'était pas volontaire! Même pas l'énergie de passer au travers la pile, pas envie de tomber sur un dossier semblable au mien, pas envie d'ouvrir ma filière à des étrangers, pas envie que mon dossier traîne sur le bureau de la police, d'un avocat, dans les mains d'Élizabeth. Pas envie de penser à ce que je m'apprête à révéler publiquement. Bella et Emmett m'aiment, j'ai confiance en eux. Mais les autres? Pas tout de suite. Je ne peux pas... et tous ces dossiers en mal de vivre que je dois éplucher... manque de sommeil. Travail, travail, travail. Je veux dormir.

Toc toc.

Je veux dormir, pourquoi ma tête s'acharne à tourner et à penser...

Toc toc.

Travail, travail, travail. Toc, toc, ne peux pas dormir, ne veux pas penser.

«Ed! Je sais que t'es là, laisse-moi entrer!»

Hein? Je n'ai jamais eu une voix féminine dans ma tête avant. Anormal.

«Ed! _Câlice!_ Laisse-moi entrer, je sais que t'es même pas au téléphone!»

Définitivement pas mon être intérieur qui parle avec une voix d'Angie et avec ce vocabulaire.

«Entre Angie!»

Une porte s'ouvre et un petit bout de femme, cernée et maigre, entre dans mon antre.

«Voyons! C'est quoi ton problème? On n'te voit plus pis quand t'es là, c'est comme si t'étais pas là!»

«Désolé... j'ai été très occupé à l'hôpital et... je n'ai pas entendu... écoute, je suis désolé Angie... vraiment!»

«Cool! C'est correct... ça va?»

Ses yeux me déshabillent l'âme. Est-ce que je mens? Ai-je l'énergie de masquer mon âme nu? Non, elle est trop perspicace.

«J'ai eu des meilleurs jours.»

«C'est Bella?»

Suis-je en thérapie avec une jeune de seize ans emprisonnée par des problèmes plus grands que son âge?

«Non, ce n'est pas Bella.»

«Cool!.. Comment va-t-elle?»

«Tu ne l'as pas vu hier soir?»

Elle hoche la tête.

«Alors?»

«On se parle pas en dehors de la pièce. Elle t'a pas dit que nous nous sommes engueulées?»

«J'ai eu vent.»

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?»

«Tu veux que je fasse l'intermédiaire? Qu'on joue au jeu du téléphone?»

«Non... c'est juste que je me sens mal aux pratiques. Déjà qu'elle et moi c'est ordinaire, j'ai l'impression que Jake aussi me regarde avec des gros yeux. Même Tim me regarde bizarre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle répande des saletés sur mon compte aux autres...»

«Comment peux-tu penser ça Angie!»

«Elle me juge! Elle me l'a craché en pleine face! Elle a même mêlé Tim à ca!»

«Tu t'es sentie jugée et trahie?»

«Tu n'l'as pas entendu l'autre soir!»

«On peut désapprouver des comportements Angie, ce n'est pas du jugement! En tant qu'adulte, intervenant, c'est notre rôle de te protéger, de t'aider. Tu sais très bien que Bella t'aime et qu'elle ne répandrait pas de calomnies sur toi, tu comptes énormément pour elle.»

«Bien c'est ça! C'est certain que tu vas la défendre, c'est ta blonde! Moi, je suis juste une p'tite pas-de-tête, trop jeune pour réfléchir, trop jeune pour avoir un chum, trop jeune pour coucher avec. Toi c'est correct que tu couches avec Bella parce que t'as plus que 18 ans. C'est beau à ton âge, c'est super... mais pour moi c'est pas pareil, hein? J'suis une salope, parce qu'on est une salope quand on couche à mon âge! Une super grosse salope si on dit qu'on aime ça en plus!»

«C'est ce que Bella t'a dit?»

«Ouais!»

«C'est pas du tout ce qu'elle m'a rapporté.»

«Pis c'est certain que c'est elle qui dit vrai...»

«Parce que c'est ma blonde?»

«Je ne suis pas une conne Ed!»

«Tu veux qu'on l'appelle et qu'on règle ce problème ensemble?»

«Non! J'ai pas envie de lui parler!»

Je la regarde et me vois en elle. Aura-t-elle la même souffrance que la mienne dans dix ans? Elle rejette ceux qu'elle aime, n'a pas une haute estime d'elle, traduit en négatif ce qui se rapporte sur son compte...

«Est-ce que tu me permets de donner mon opinion sur le cas de la salope?»

«Je la connais.»

«Je ne crois pas non.»

Elle me regarde surprise et intriguée.

«Premièrement, je sais que Bella n'aurait jamais utilisé le terme salope... elle ne connaît probablement même pas ce mot _anymay_. Je ne l'utiliserais jamais non plus. Je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien d'une salope et que je comprends très bien que tu aimes les plaisirs de la sexualité si tu es à l'aise avec ton partenaire. Il n'y a rien de sale dans la sexualité, c'est relié à un geste d'amour, de profonde connexion. Alors l'intimité sexuelle n'est pas agréable ou acceptable qu'à un certain âge! Ce sont les circonstances qui comptent. Mais lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'amour, de respect, de connexion avec son partenaire, la relation sexuelle devient inacceptable. Elle peut être inacceptable ou désagréable à tout âge.»

«OK, là tu parles de ma passe de l'autre fois. Ça c'était inacceptable...»

«Ça peut être un exemple, oui. Mais ça ne fait pas de toi une salope, ça ne salit pas toute ta sexualité! C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça, Angie.»

«Mon chum pis moi, c'est acceptable ET agréable.»

«Tu es certaine?»

«Yesssss!»

«Est-ce que tu as connu d'autres expériences d'intimité sexuelle qui t'ont paru inacceptables et ou désagréables... à part celle que tu as mentionnée?»

«Toi aussi tu fais l'inquisition?»

«Angie, la sexualité entre un homme et une femme est un acte de grande intimité où l'on doit s'assurer que chacun est prêt à partager son corps, sa nudité avec l'autre. Une mauvaise expérience peut être troublante et te marquer pour la vie. Je veux m'assurer que tu comprennes dans quoi tu t'embarques, si tu as bien compris toute l'implication et les conséquences reliées à l'acte sexuel.»

«Je me protège!»

«Tant mieux. Protèges-tu ton coeur? Car c'est un partage, non pas une gratification ou un acte pour garder l'autre ou une façon d'obtenir quelque chose en retour. Si tu te mets nue devant un homme sans pouvoir te mettre à nue complètement, c'est que tu n'es pas prête ou que ce n'est pas la bonne personne. Tu as vécu déjà beaucoup et Bella et moi s'inquiétons pour toi.»

«Tu parles comme un vieux crouton. Vas-tu ajouter qu'il faut que j'attende le prince charmant et jusqu'au mariage aussi? C'est une vraie blague ton discours!»

«Non, on discute d'un sujet très important. Tu savais que tu es hors-la-loi? Hein? Tu savais? Il est majeur, tu es mineure. Rester chez lui est illégal sans l'accord de tes parents ou d'une preuve d'émancipation. Les relations sexuelles entre lui et toi sont aussi illégales au vue de la loi. Ça s'appelle du détournement de mineur et ce, même si tu es consentante. Il pourrait avoir un dossier criminel. C'est pas une blague!»

«C'est pas des affaires de personne ce que je fais avec mon chum!»

«Oui, c'est notre responsabilité en tant que société de protéger des jeunes contre l'abus. L'enfance et l'adolescence sont des périodes fantastiques mais c'est aussi les périodes de notre vie où nous sommes moins outillés contre la manipulation par notre manque d'expérience entre autre. Ce n'est pas évident de prendre des décisions éclairées car on ne se projette pas dans le futur, on envisage pas les conséquences de nos actes. Sans ces lois, les sans scrupule profiteraient de la candeur et de la naïveté des enfants et des adolescents pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.»

«T'accuses mon chum d'être un profiteur? Tu le mets dans le même bain que les vieux cochons pédophiles? Tu ne le connais même pas! Vous êtes tous pareils! Vous jugez sans rien savoir!»

«Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je t'explique pourquoi il y a des lois. Et que tu ne le veuilles ou non, que tu sois d'accord ou pas, les lois existent et ton copain pourrait avoir des ennuies. Tu me dis que tu sais très bien ce que tu fais, que tu es prête à vivre avec un homme, de vivre de tes propres ailes. Tu dois alors prendre tes responsabilités. Connaître les règles en est une.»

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle ne peut répondre à cet argument. Cette conversation n'est pas celle que je voudrais avoir. Il ne s'agit pas de règles mais d'amour. Il ne s'agit pas de sexe mais d'intimité. Il est difficile d'envisager, de comprendre, de voir la beauté de l'amour quand notre intimité a été bafouée... par quelqu'un qui aurait dû nous aimer vraiment.

Je sais tout cela.

Angie ne le sait pas encore.

«Angie... puis-je être honnête avec toi? Te faire confiance?»

Elle fronce les sourcils. L'atmosphère est plus détendue tout à coup. Je sens les murs de protection tomber. Instinctivement, elle approche sa chaise de mon bureau lorsque je longe sur celui-ci pour réduire la distance qu'il nous impose. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire mais je sais que je dois le faire. Je sais qu'il me sera libérateur de partager mon expérience pour en faire grandir une autre. C'est mon rôle, non? Je n'ai pas qu'à appliquer des stratégies apprises sur les sièges d'école! Suis l'exemple de Bella. Quels mots aurait-elle employés sans qu'ils sonnent tu-es-en-thérapie pour calmer les petites ailes brisées devant moi?

«Je crois savoir ce que tu vis.»

«Et je vis quoi Ed?»

«De l'abus... et pas par ton chum...»

Elle recule et se renfrogne.

«Vous êtes fatigants! Bella me l'a déjà faite celle-là, changez de disque!»

«Angie... tu peux me parler... je comprendrais très bien par ce que j'ai vécu cela aussi.»

«...Tu me dis quoi là?»

Pourquoi c'est si difficile. Je passe ma main sur mon visage et soupire bruyamment.

«Je suis en train de te dire que j'ai vécu l'inceste pendant plusieurs années.»

Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme.

«C'est hyper difficile d'en parler encore aujourd'hui. Très peu de gens le savent. Et tu sais quoi? J'aurais tellement aimé que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras et me dise qu'il me sortirait de là sans que j'aille à faire tout par moi-même! Ces jours-ci, je ne suis pas très présents parce que très préoccupé. Je … je dois entrer en contact avec ma mère biologique parce qu'il s'est fait arrêté et je n'ai... tellement pas envie... tellement pas envie de revivre tout ça.»

Elle me fixe toujours.

«Bella sait?»

«Oui.»

«Comment a-t-elle pris cela?»

«Elle était triste pour moi et m'appuie dans mes démarches. En fait, elle est vraiment compréhensive, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle n'était pas là. Angie... je suis un homme de 27 ans qui en vu de toutes les couleurs et j'ai besoin d'elle, ma petite Bella qui pèse à peine 50 kilos les cheveux mouillés et j'ai aussi besoin de Dieu pour passer au travers. Nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un...»

«C'est pour ça qu'elle projète ton problème sur moi?»

«Non. Elle soupçonne que tu vis l'inceste depuis bien avant qu'elle sache pour moi.»

«Ah...»

Elle regarde ses mains, joue de son pied.

«Tim est bizarre ces temps-ci. Je pense qu'il est jaloux.»

Curieux changement de tempo. Je n'aurai peut-être pas les aveux que j'attends...

«Pourquoi?»

«Je pense qu'il a un _kick_ sur moi. Ça l'écoeure que je sorte avec un autre.»

«Effectivement, si c'est le cas. Mais tu es proche de lui, non?»

«Ouais.»

«Essaie de lui en parler, question de rétablir les liens entre lui et toi.»

«Non, je ne peux pas lui parler.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce qu'il me connaît trop.»

«C'est pas ce qu'on recherche d'un ami?»

«Ce n'est pas mon ami.»

«Ah! Bon! Il est quoi pour toi alors?»

«Mon Cyrano...»

Dans un soupir, une nuée d'émotion, elle a sorti cette dernière phrase et je comprends... je comprends que cette discussion est loin d'être banale. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, ses mains tremblent sur ses genoux. «Je sais que je lui fais du mal mais il me devine trop facilement. J'ai espoir qu'il ne sait pas tout encore... je voulais m'éloigner avant...avant de voir le dégoût sur son visage... ce serait trop, tu comprends?»

Mes yeux miment les siens, miroitant dans une baie de tristesse.

«Viens là.»

Je me recule pour faire un espace entre mon bureau et moi afin de l'accueillir. Elle se lève d'un bond et vient sangloter dans mes bras.

«Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas Edward, je ne veux plus qu'il me touche, je ne veux plus voir la face de ma mère mais je ne veux pas en parler... je ne veux pas... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, hein? Je devais trouver une place pour crécher! Je l'aime bien tu sais mais ce n'est pas du tout une connexion entre lui et moi. Je suis une salope, Ed. Je sais que Tim le pense aussi. Je me laisse toucher par le vieux, par des inconnus, par un gars qui est loin d'être mon Cyrano...»

«Chhhhut! Ne dis pas ça de toi, Angela. Tim t'aime beaucoup, Bella et moi t'aimons aussi. Nous allons t'aider, tu ne seras pas toute seule.»

Assise sur mes genoux, le visage sur ma poitrine, elle pleure pendant plusieurs minutes encore avant de se calmer. Ensuite, de sa voix enraillée, elle me pose des questions toute simples mais pleine de sens.

«C'était qui pour toi?»

«Mon père.»

«Ça t'as pas rendu homo?»

«Non, pas homo.»

«C'était comment?»

«Difficile, toujours difficile. Douloureux souvent, des sensations agréables parfois... mais c'était alors pire que la douleur.»

«Ta mère savait?»

«Je ne suis pas certain à l'époque. Maintenant elle le sait, et même s'il peut se payer les meilleurs avocats du monde, elle a réussi à le faire arrêter.»

Elle hoche la tête sur ma poitrine, saisissant le poids de mes révélations.

«Tu voudrais que j'appelle Bella? Tu pourrais aller te reposer chez elle.»

Nouveau hochement.

«Reste ici, je vais l'appeler.»

* * *

Wow! Je devrais écouter Alice un peu plus souvent. Cette robe est magnifique, Edward ne pourra pas résister. Tu n'es pas une lavette, tu peux ramener les fesses de ton _boyfriend_ à son appart ce soir... je ne peux plus attendre pour passer une soirée collée sur son magnifique _body_.

Edward, Edward, Edward. Je m'ennuie trop...

Oh! Mon téléphone! Où est mon téléphone... merde! Merde! Ça doit être lui... Ah! Ici...

Oh! C'est lui... (Me rappeler que de chanter son nom le fait venir à moi comme la danse de la pluie aux indiens.)

«Hey!»

«Hey! _Beautiful!_ Ça va?»

«Je pensais à toi, je t'appelais dans ma tête.»

«Ah! Oui?»

«Je m'ennuie de toi, Edward!»

«Moi aussi mon amour, tellement...»

C'est comme si je pouvais ressentir cette électricité qui nous traverse à chacun de nos contacts suivre les fréquences de notre portable. La sincérité de ses paroles touche les fibres de mon être et pénètre toutes les couches de mon épiderme pour rejoindre le coeur de mes émotions. Il bat et se débat pour ne pas crier à mon centre nerveux de se pencher vers la gauche et ensuite vers la droite pour faire connecter les fils conduisant aux muscles de mes membres inférieurs afin de les mouvoir en-dehors de cette maison qui n'est pas la mienne. Courir vers lui. Ma maison est la sienne, je me sens chez moi dans ses bras et n'en peux plus de ne pas être chez moi.

«On peut se voir?»

«Écoute Bella, j'ai une faveur à te demander.»

«Oh!... Tu es encore occupé ce soir?»

«En principe non... mais enfin oui...»

«Ça va, pas de problème.»

C'est à une vitesse éclair que j'ai craché ces cinq mots qui m'ont presque tranché la gorge, me coupant ainsi le souffle, le rendant plus court que la longueur minimale. Où est passée cette confiance qui m'étouffait plus tôt? Bien sûr que cette nouvelle assurance était basée sur ma propre mise-en-marche. J'avais oublié son horaire dans mon programme. Les belles robes ne peuvent pas tout arranger...

«Bella, j'ai besoin de toi!»

«Edward...»

Ça y est , je vais pleurer...

«Oh! Bella! Ma chérie, je suis tellement désolé... je sais que je n'ai pas été présent ces deux dernières semaines mais pas une seconde tu n'étais dans mes pensées. Ne sois pas triste ou déçue. _Baby_, j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir, te toucher... »

«Alors viens!»

«C'est ce que j'avais prévu mais Angie est avec moi.»

La panique monte à la surface, balayant d'un coup la déception envahissante qui me taraudait.

«Il y a un problème?»

«Elle vient de tout m'avouer.»

«QUOI?!»

«Je lui ai parlé de moi... et elle a parlé à son tour. Je ne connais pas les détails encore, je la laisse digérer ce qu'elle vient de révéler. Elle est seule dans mon bureau présentement, complètement atterrée. Peut-elle passer la nuit avec toi? Elle ne peut définitivement pas rentrer chez elle et elle n'est pas en état de rejoindre son petit copain, ce que je ne permettrais pas de toute façon. Je ne peux quand même pas l'amener chez moi...»

«Bien sûr Edward mais, es-tu certain qu'elle voudra venir chez moi? On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé depuis notre altercation. C'est un peu froid entre nous.»

«Oui. Je crois qu'elle avait érigé des murs pour empêcher tout intrus de pénétrer dans sa zone d'inconfort mais je sens que tu lui manques.»

«Si tu dois rester au local, je peux aller la chercher. Elle aura surement besoin d'aller chercher quelques vêtements.»

«Non, non. Je vais aller la reconduire moi-même, j'ai tellement besoin de te voir... ça te dérange si je reste avec vous?»

«Tu veux rire? Il n'y a rien que je désire plus que de te serrer dans mes bras mon amour, même si c'est pour quelques minutes.»

«Je t'aime.»

«Je t'aime plus.»

«J'en doute. J'arrive.»

«_Bye!_»

Il ne me reste qu'à attendre, compter les minutes, les secondes. Tic Tac. Tic Tac.

Je compte... je compte sur lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je compte sur Charlie pour être compréhensif. Je compte sur Angie pour me laisser une petite place dans son coeur.

Je compte sur moi pour séduire mon homme, voir le désir dans ses yeux.

Je compte sur mon sourire pour alléger son fardeau.

Je compte sur mon odeur pour le faire chavirer un peu.

Je compte les minutes et les heures... les heures et les minutes...

Je compte les quelques secondes qu'il me reste avant de le voir parce que sa Volvo se stationne devant la maison de Charlie en ce moment.

Je compte ses pas jusqu'à la porte...

Je dois approcher du million avec toutes ces données. Et dire que j'ai toujours été pourrie en mathématique...

J'ouvre la porte. Nous restons l'un devant l'autre. Angela devra attendre que le choc soit passé. Il est si beau. Ses yeux me disent qu'il adore ma robe. Il me serre d'un bras, ne lâchant pas la main d'Angie de l'autre. Je peux partager cette partie de son anatomie vu les circonstances. «Je t'aime ma Bella, c'est fou comme tu me manques quand les mauvaises pensées m'accaparent. Pardon, pardon.»

«Tu es tout pardonné mon bel amour. Plus de silence entre nous, OK? À part peut-être dans notre sommeil!»

Il rit, le nez toujours logé dans mon cou, le bras distendu vers l'arrière par l'ancrage qu'il apporte à Angela.

«Bella, tu parles dans ton sommeil!»

Je souris, nous nous reculons, se libérant ainsi de notre étreinte. Sur la pointe des pieds je rejoints ses lèvres. Je lève l'ancre que formait la main d'Edward pour Angie et prend le gouvernail. On se regarde elle et moi. Elle a les yeux bouffis mais ce sont les plus beaux yeux du monde.

«Viens mon ange. Entre, je vais te faire couler un bon bain...»


	28. Chapter 28

**Je sais, ça fait longtemps en titi! J'ai été occupée et pris plus de temps alors si on fait le calcul... J'ai lu des histoires fabuleuses sur le site depuis et ça me donne un setiment d'imposteur. Ça me bloque! Ahahah! Alors voici la suite, en espérant que vous apprécierez et laisserez un petit mot en retour.**

* * *

Il y a de ces matins où on voudrait être déjà rendu au lendemain. C'est exactement ce que j'ai souhaité quand j'ai ouvert mes yeux à l'aube pour regarder l'heure pour la énième fois. Le réveil a été difficile. En fait, la levée du corps a été pénible parce que de sommeil il n'y en a pas eu. Balançant mes pensées entre le passé et le présent, j'en ai eu le haut le coeur la nuit durant. J'anticipais le moment et les sentiments qui l'accompagnent où je serais dans une salle d'attente, aux côtés de la femme qui m'a mise au monde puis abandonné, en attendant de rencontrer les avocats qui veulent entendre mon histoire. Beau tableau... bref, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle «la joie». Je suis tout de même fier d'être assis sur cette chaise au lieu de celle de mon bureau à l'hôpital où je me suis terré depuis les dernières semaines. Prendre contact avec Élizabeth par téléphone n'a pas été aussi difficile que je le pensais... en fait, il y a eu peu de mots entre nos deux appareils mais elle était plus douce et réceptive que dans mes souvenirs. A-t-elle changé ou ma perception est-elle différente des souvenirs de l'époque où je vivais sous son toit? Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore l'énergie de le découvrir.

Quelle angoisse! Tout vomir devant eux, des étrangers, devant elle, témoin invisible de mon enfance...

C'est la meilleure chose à faire, je dois le faire pour moi, pour Angie, pour Bella. Surtout pour Bella. Je n'en peux plus de la faire attendre, de la faire se questionner, de l'inquiéter. Elle pense que je suis au bord du gouffre. Loin de là! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie, à cause d'elle. Il y a eu et vis encore des moments pénibles, du stress en masse mais avec du recul, tout m'est utile. J'ai vidé mon sac que je croyais vide, parlé à Emmett, partagé mon expérience pour faire grandir quelqu'un d'autre et vais peut-être me rendre justice avec ce que je m'apprête à faire aujourd'hui. Tout n'est jamais en vain si nous avons les bons motifs. Peut-être que si Bella n'avait pas été dans le décor, j'aurais perçu la situation sous un autre angle, probablement plus grise qu'en ce moment. Mais malgré quelques nuages noirs qui ont passé dans les dernières semaines, mon ciel est bleu, bleu, bleu. Je vais bien malgré toute cette merde qui revient dans ma vie. J'ai une famille fantastique, mes rêves professionnels qui se réalisent et elle, Bella, ma Bella. C'est pourquoi, aussi inconfortable est la situation, je sais que je dois le faire.

«Monsieur Edward Cullen?»

Ça y est, c'est parti. Élizabeth, muette et immobile depuis l'accueil d'usage, se retourne et me pénètre de son regard. J'ai l'impression de me regarder, j'ai définitivement hérité de ses traits et surtout de ses yeux. Sans rien répondre, ni de ma bouche ou de mes pupilles, je me lève et suis l'homme de noir vêtu, comme dans un cortège mortuaire. Nous dépassons la porte d'où il est sorti et nous longeons le corridor vers une destination inconnue.

«Nous allons à la salle P-23. C'est une salle sur écoute où nous enregistrerons votre témoignage. Vous avez signé un formulaire à cet effet, vous avez pris connaissance des clauses et des procédures?»

Clauses, procédures. Je me résume à ça? Suis-je ici pour remplir une case et/ou une ligne? Son ton est si froid et distant qu'il est comme le fossoyeur côtoyant la mort à longueur d'année, passant d'un trou à l'autre pour nous clients, bien vivants mais la mort dans l'âme. Il doit rencontrer des cas comme le mien à longueur de journée, ça désensibilise. D'un trou à l'autre, c'est du pareil au même. Pourtant, après des années d'intervention avec les jeunes, je suis toujours aussi touché par leur malheur. Il faut dire qu'il est sensiblement plus vieux que moi. Tempes grisonnantes, légères rides aux coins des yeux, je dirais qu'il est dans sa mi-quarantaine. Est-ce que je serai apathique devant mes clients dans quinze ans? Est-ce vraiment le temps qui efface la compassion? Quand l'indifférence prend-t-elle la place à l'empathie?

«Mr Cullen? Avez-vous pris connaissance des clauses et procédures?»

«Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Oui, j'en ai pris connaissance.»

«Parfait. C'est juste ici à droite. Si vous vous voulez bien entrer.» Nous entrons dans une pièce où un homme assis derrière une table ressemble, avec les traits austères et sa toge aussi noire que le complet du croque-mort, à un prêtre attendant la dépouille funèbre pour célébrer ses funérailles. Il est fin prêt à procéder à la cérémonie, papiers et crayon en main, mallette aux pieds. Il ne manque que l'autel, le tabernacle ainsi que le parfum de myrrhe brûlant autour du cercueil. Ce que je donnerais pour être endormi dans un lit de satin en ce moment. Surtout avec mon manque de sommeil.

«Edward Cullen, voici Maître Tremblay, avocat de la couronne. Je suis moi-même Maître Denault, assistant de monsieur Tremblay. Je vous rappelle qu'en tout temps, vous pouvez conclure l'entretien et demander de cesser l'enregistrement.» Maître Tremblay me serre la main et fait un mouvement de tête pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Je fais moi-même un signe de tête ferme et convaincant en signe d'acquiescement pour répondre et à la politesse du maître devant moi et pour leur faire comprendre que je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abréger ma déposition.

«Veuillez vous assoir Mr Cullen.»

Sonnez les cloches, la messe commence...

* * *

«Charlie, tu me passes le beurre?»

Angela s'est bien adaptée à la vie tranquille de St-Justin. Pas question de sortir sur un coup de tête, il y a vingt kilomètres à marcher avant le premier bâtiment commercial et cinq pour rencontrer le premier voisin. On doit avoir une voiture, avoir un(e) ami(e) avec une voiture ou un policier dévoué pour vous conduire à destination voulue... et alors, ne pas exiger une voiture aux couleurs dernier cri. Le bleu, blanc, rouge des gyrophares sont, je crois, passé date! Charlie s'est étrangement bien adapté aux environs de l'adolescence qu'elle nous fait visiter, qui est, disons-le, un peu plus bruyant que le petit patelin rural que nous habitons. Musique en se levant, musique en se préparant, musique en se reposant, musique en se couchant... et ce n'est pas du Mozart!

«Hé! La p'tite, le mot magique?»

«T'es le plus _cool_ des policiers que je connaisse!»

Charlie rit dans sa moustache. Elle l'a dans sa manche la coquine.

«Bien essayé, mais ça ce n'est pas mot magique, c'est un fait. Tout le monde peut dire que je suis le plus _cool_ et le plus drôle. (_Oh! My! _Juste entendre le mot _cool_ de la bouche de mon père est bizarre!) Je veux le mot magique!»

«C'est ça, ma _toast_ va être froide maintenant! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT Charlie, peux-tu me passer le beurre?»

«Que j'ai le tour avec les filles, hein Bella? Je leur fais faire tout ce que je veux!»

Il rit de nouveau.

Il a ri deux fois en moins de deux minutes. Et il a fait de l'humour... passez-moi l'oxygène, une pilule bleue, une caméra! Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait pour nous enrouler autour de son petit doigt comme ça! Mon père ne se laisserait jamais parler de cette façon par aucune autre personne.

«Bella, hou hou! T'es dans les nuages ce matin?»

Je me tourne vers mon petite ange et lui souris. «Je suis simplement surprise de voir les dents à Charlie!»

Mon père se tourne, les yeux agrandis de surprise par mon commentaire. Angie me regarde comme si je venais de sortir d'une des boîtes de céréales placées sur la table.

«C'est quoi le rapport avec les dents?»

«Parce qu'il a la moustache épaisse et qu'il ne rit pas souvent, je ne lui vois jamais les dents! D'ailleurs, papa, ça te va bien toute cette blancheur!»

Il rougit et se lève prestement pour se servir sa troisième tasse de café. Angie n'en manque pas une. Charlie qui rougit est le phénomène le plus attisant qui soit.

«Tu sais Charlie, c'est mauvais pour ton coeur toute cette caféine, ça encrasse tes artères. Tu vois, tu es déjà rouge comme une tomate juste à te lever de ta chaise.»

«Je trouve que mes huit cafés de la journée s'accordent très bien avec ma bière de 16h et mon paquet de cigarettes que je me tape chaque jour! Garanti que malgré tes seize petites années, je te bats à plate couture sur une course d'un kilomètre!»

«Je ne t'ai jamais vu fumé?»

Je regarde leur échange et suis amusée malgré le stress intense qui m'habite. C'est un grand jour. Pas un jour très heureux mais important pour Edward. Il est peut-être dans la salle d'audience en ce moment. Avec Élizabeth. Je suis ici. Avec Angela. J'aurais aimé lui tenir la main dans l'attente, rester de l'autre côté de la porte pour qu'il sache que je suis là pendant qu'il raconte sa sordide histoire, le reconduire chez lui pendant qu'il regarde par la fenêtre sur le chemin du retour n'ayant aucune crainte qu'il dérape au volant de sa voiture. Mais je suis ici, témoin d'un tableau _pretty cute_ de mon père avec ma petite protégée. C'était son choix que je ne sois pas présente, pas le mien. Alors pourquoi je me sens coupable de sourire?

«Tu évites le défi la p'tite, hein?»

«Parce que tu veux vraiment courir un kilomètre, comme ça pour rien!»

«Pas pour rien, pour te prouver que je n'suis pas un vieux croulant aux artères imbibées de caféine!»

Charlie court chaque matin au moins cinq kilomètres, _it's really not fair_...

«Pfff! Il n'y a pas quelque chose d'un peu moins souffrant comme défi?»

«Je le savais, je suis le MEILLEUR!»

«Tu es un _menteur_, tu ne fumes même pas!»

«J'avoue que j'en ai mis un peu... je déteste la cigarette, le cigare, la marijuana, en fait tout ce qui se fume. C'est pourquoi il est interdit d'allumer une clope entre mes quatre murs.» Il s'arrête et la scrute du regard. Les pauses de mon père sont toujours intenses. Il parle avec ses yeux, il gueule parfois! En ce moment, il fixe des règles muettes. C'est comme s'il lui disait qu'il a senti un relent de boucane dans les derniers jours et qu'il le lui laisse savoir. (Hummm! Petite conversation à venir!) «Et ma bière, je la prends à cinq, pas à quatre dans l'après-midi parce qu'à cette heure, je suis encore en service.»

Il lui fait un clin d'oeil et j'entends un son fantastique, le rire franc d'Angie.

Je me suis levée la mort dans l'âme en voulant être déjà au lendemain. Je suis loin de mon amour quand je devrais lui tenir la main mais... c'est un beau matin malgré tout!

* * *

Vidé. Lavé. Humilié. Soulagé.

Ce sont des sentiments étranges lorsque mis ensemble. J'ai envie d'aller me cacher pour oublier la honte que j'ai ressenti en leur racontant les détails de mon histoire, d'aller me coucher parce que j'ai peine à laisser mes yeux ouverts, de chanter parce que c'est enfin fini. Tout ça, juste en retirant ma main du bouton de la porte.

«Heu... Edward?»

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai complètement oublié qu'elle était là, à m'attendre.

«C'est fait.»

«Tu... enfin... Ça va?»

Ça va? Elle pense vraiment que je vais élaborer et pleurer sur son épaule?

«Oui.» Elle me regarde comme si c'était la dernière réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. En fait, je l'ai laissée sans voix. «Quoi?»

«Oui?»

«Oui, ça va! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?»

«Je... je ne sais pas... que c'était difficile, que tu es triste ou soulagé...»

«Tu ne veux pas le savoir.» Nos regards, comme en miroir, se pénètrent, se reflètent, rebondissent d'un sentiment à un autre. Je suis déçu un peu de ne pas ressentir plus, de ne pas ressentir ce qu'Élizabeth recherche dans mon non-verbal. Suis-je devenu insensible? C'est ma mère, ma première, mon premier chagrin d'amour, ma première grande perte. Je voulais qu'elle devine, qu'elle m'arrache à lui, me protège, me caresse, m'amène au parc et me regarde jouer, me pousse sur la balançoire. Au parc, assis sur cette planche de bois entre deux chaînes, je suis souvent resté immobile dans l'attente que quelqu'un me projète vers le ciel. J'ai attendu si longtemps. Quand Esmée est entrée dans ma vie, j'étais devenu trop grand. Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé trop tard. Ce matin, je suis confronté à plein de souvenirs, une foule de détails oubliés. Si elle avait pris mes chaînes quand il était encore temps et m'avait poussé juste une fois vers le haut, par l'effet du balancier j'aurais pu revenir en arrière et essayer de pousser mes pieds, par moi-même, par devant pour aller un peu plus haut, un peu plus loin. Mais elle n'a jamais même essayé, elle n'a eu aucun impact dans ma vie.

Je la regarde et... rien.

Elle me regarde aussi et cherche ce qu'elle ne trouvera pas.

«Tu n'as jamais voulu regarder ce qui se passait devant tes yeux, tu n'as jamais voulu entendre mes cris de désespoir, même pas quand j'ai fait la demande de ne plus être votre fils. Tu m'as abandonné!»

«C'est toi qui m'as quitté! C'est toi qui as pris cette décision! Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné!»

«Tu m'avais abandonné avant que je parte... en étant une mauvaise mère, négligente, froide et cruelle de ne pas protéger TON enfant quand il était en détresse. Je ne suis plus ton fils Élizabeth, tu as perdu ce privilège quand tu n'as pas fait les démarches que tu viens d'entreprendre contre Sénior quand c'était le temps, avant que je ne m'enfonce complètement. Alors, je ne veux pas que tu me réconfortes, que tu me dises que tout va bien aller, plus maintenant! J'ai attendu trop longtemps. Douze années... mes premières douze années, est-ce que tu sais combien longues elles ont été? C'était toute mon enfance! Et ensuite ma fuite, la drogue... comment as-tu pu me laisser vivre cet enfer!»

«Je ne savais pas, je te jure! Je ne savais rien de tout ça avant que ton avocat me parle!»

«Tu parles des abus sexuels ou le fait que tu étais une mauvaise mère?» Choquée, elle fige. Les mots peuvent faire peur. Ils portent le poids de la vérité et du mensonge, de la tendresse et de la cruauté, du châtiment et de la culpabilité. «Écoute... Je reviens de loin mais je suis là et je suis bien. Je suis un homme maintenant, capable de me tenir debout et d'assumer les conséquences de mes choix. C'était difficile d'être ici ce matin, difficile de raconter ma triste enfance à des inconnus mais j'assume complètement. J'ai connu pire tu sais, bien pire et tu n'étais pas là pour moi en ce temps là. Dis-moi pourquoi voudrais-tu que je partage avec toi ce que je ressens aujourd'hui?»

Elle pleure. J'aimerais ressentir autrement mais je n'y peux rien. Je m'en balance complètement.

«Je suis tellement désolée Edward, tellement!»

«Je le serais aussi.»

«Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais pourras-tu un jour me pardonner?»

«Tu me demandes pardon? Je te pardonne. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne me morfonds pas le soir en pensant à ma mère perdue. J'ai une mère, elle s'appelle Esmée. Ne te méprends pas, si je ne me confie pas à toi ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère. Tu n'es simplement plus une personne significative pour moi. Maintenant que je sais que tu ne fais plus équipe avec Sénior, je suis soulagé et suis capable d'être dans la même pièce que toi et respirer le même air. Mais ça ne sera jamais plus que ça.»

«Ok.»

«Parfait.»

Ses joues sont noyées de larmes, parsemées de rigoles noires, presque pathétique et mon coeur se serre un peu.

«Je suis désolée d'être trop tard. Ce n'est pas une raison mais... j'étais sous son emprise aussi et... j'étais trop faible. Je suis heureuse que tu as su être si fort. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'il croule en prison. Je te dois au moins ça.»

Était-elle si faible ou était-il trop fort? Comment a-t-elle pu épouser un homme tel que lui!

«J'ai une question.» Elle lève ses yeux empreints de tristesse vers moi et attend. «Pourquoi maintenant?»

Elle laisse s'échapper un souffle saccadé par ses sanglots finissants.

«Parce que j'ai su qu'il avait manqué à sa parole et qu'il avait repris contact avec toi. Il m'avait promis de te laisser tranquille. J'avais des éléments de preuve contre lui, que je tairai ici, en plus des preuves des fraudes fiscales qu'il a commises. Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait manquer à sa parole. Son image et son porte-feuille ont toujours été si importants! Mais naturellement, il devait avoir le contrôle! Il n'a pu s'empêcher... »

«Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est revenu dans le décor après toutes ces années!»

Sa voix est redevenue elle-même, ses yeux sont tristes et fatigués, ses joues creuses et a le teint blafard mais elle ne hoquette plus. Malgré son visage ravagé, c'est une très belle femme. Beau gaspillage.

«Il n'a jamais cessé de se renseigner sur toi. Il a toutes les coupures de journaux d'articles qui parlent de tes projets, il était là à ta graduation, il a un détective privé qui lui rapporte tes allées et venus. Mais il n'a pas cherché à entrer en contact... jusqu'à il y a quelques mois.»

C'est à mon tour d'être choqué. Il était à ma graduation?

«Tu sais pourquoi il tenait à me parler et prendre ce risque?»

Elle est nerveuse tout à coup, tortille la courroie de son sac à main.

«Il est malade.»

«Malade comment?»

«Cancer.»

«Oh!»

«Il va mourir.»

Oh!

«Mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de revenir comme ça comme... pour te transmettre son testament ou les derniers conseils d'un père à son fils... il croit qu'il pourrait t'apporter le succès et le secret pour se faire un gros compte bancaire.»

«Et insulter ma femme!»

«Et insulter ta femme.»

Elle sourit. Une lueur de douceur traverse ses vertes iris. Bella provoque cette réaction chez les gens.

«Elle est très jolie et charmante Edward. Vous formez un beau couple.»

C'est à mon tour de sourire.

«Elle est plus que ça et je suis chanceux de partager sa vie. Je me fous du succès et de l'argent, si j'ai Bella à mes côtés, je sais que je suis heureux.»

«J'aurais aimé avoir trouvé une Bella aussi...»

* * *

«Hey Jacob! Je peux te parler une minute?»

«Hey! _Beautiful_! Toujours du temps pour toi!»

«Ça va le _flirting mister_! Je fais le tour pour m'assurer que tous seront présents à la pratique ce soir à la salle Curé-Labelle au lieu du local. As-tu reçu mon message?»

«Oui, j'y serai mais je suis de garde à partir de 21h alors je partirai tôt. Il faut bien travailler si je veux payer ma BMW et mon condo vue sur le fleuve, hein?»

«Essaies-tu de m'impressionner?»

«Si je voulais t'impressionner ma belle, je te montrerais autre chose de beaucoup plus _big_ que ma grosse voiture et mon gros appartement! Malgré que tu ne dois pas être habituée au gros luxe!»

Il vague ses sourcils comme un goujat. Je sais lire entre les lignes avec lui depuis le temps qu'on se connaît. Sous ses airs prétentieux se cache un homme drôle et attachant, beaucoup plus simple que ce qu'il veut bien nous faire entendre.

«Tout ce que je vois c'est ton gros égo, il prend tellement de place qu'on ne voit plus rien autour!»

«Ah! Ah! Très drôle. Tu devrais quand même venir chez moi un de ces quatre pour prendre un verre!»

«Je ne crois pas qu'Edward aurait vraiment envie d'aller chez toi en ce moment!»

«Je ne parlais pas d'Edward...»

Je le frappe doucement sur l'épaule et il fait semblant que je viens de le torturer.

«J'ai tout vu Bella Swann et Jacob Black! Je vais le dire à Edward que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de mettre vos mains l'un sur l'autre quand il n'est pas là!»

Le visage de Jake se fend en deux et fait apparaître une grande rangée de dents blanches et étincelantes.

«Angie!»

«Salut Jake!»

«Wow! T'as belle mine! C'est tonton Charlie qui t'as redonné des couleurs dans le visage?»

Elle sourit et baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise de reconnaître qu'elle est définitivement plus en vie que jamais.

«Ouais, peut-être un peu...»

«Tu devrais les voir les deux ensemble, on dirait un vieux couple! Se comprenant au premier coup d'oeil et se chicanant pour des _pacostilles_!»

«Pacotilles! Pas _pacostilles_! Quand même Bella, tu enrichis ton vocabulaire de plus en plus!»

«Jacob Black, ne ris pas de mon français, _right_? J'ai une moyenne de A- dans mon semestre jusqu'à aujourd'hui! Pas pire pour une anglophone en littérature française, hein?»

Son sourire s'adoucit et je vois une pointe de... je ne puis le définir mais je sais que c'est plus intense que ce qu'un bon ami pourrait laisser transparaître. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller là, de visiter les coins sombres de Jacob Black. Il est difficile d'être ami avec un homme. J'avais entendu dire cette théorie sans y croire. Je la vis maintenant et je sais que c'est vrai. Angela réitère, brisant le regard pénétrant que m'envoie Jacob.

«Je pense que je vais aller trouver Edward, vraiment vous deux!»

«Pour quoi faire?»

Je me retourne au son de cette voix qui me transperce et me fait vibrer. Cette voix que je reconnaitrais parmi une foule, que j'entendrais encore dans ma tête si j'étais emprisonnée dans le silence. Douce et veloutée, rauque et dure à la fois. Et je le vois, beau comme un dieu, exténué par une journée forte en émotions. C'est comme si c'était il y a mille ans que je ne l'ai vu, ça ne fait pourtant qu'au plus trente heures. Il était un petit garçon apeuré allant rencontrer son père et il est revenu comme un homme ayant combattu l'ennemi, fort, viril. L'oeil sec et déterminé, les cheveux échevelés quelque peu mais moins que d'habitude par une longueur moins excessive due à une coupe fraîche, jeans et t-shirt parfaitement adaptés aux courbes parfaites de son corps, je le regarde et salive.

Il ne quitte pas mon visage en écoutant Angela relater le jeu de séduction de Jacob à mon endroit. Il sourit et ne semble pas entendre ses propos. À vrai dire, tout autour de moi s'est arrêté et je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je suis ici. N'est-ce pas dans ses bras que je devrais être?

Le charme se rompt lorsqu'il détourne la tête et s'enligne avec son ennemi. Est-il prêt pour une deuxième bataille aujourd'hui? Non, non, non.

«Salut Jacob! Ça va? Comme ça tu essaies encore de séduire ma Bella?»

Son ton est doux et il est souriant. Pas trop, juste assez. Qu'est-ce qui se passe!

«Salut vieux! Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui, tu étais comme disparu de la circulation dans les dernières semaines. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe!»

Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole encore. Il regarde toujours mon copain de mise-en-scène tout en s'approchant de moi. Il étend sa main, le regard toujours tourné vers Jacob, et invite la mienne à s'y insérer.

«J'étais occupé avec des problèmes personnels.»

«Ça ne pouvait pas attendre? Nous étions dans le jus ici, _ta Bella_ y compris!»

C'est bas. La remarque de Jacob tire la cible du dénigrement, en plein dans les couilles. Edward sourit toujours en me tendant la main, invitante et irrésistible. Comment résister au contact de sa peau? Je prends sa main et aussitôt, dans un mouvement brusque, il m'attire à lui et m'enserre dans ses bras.

«Non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.»

Il me regarde enfin et nos regards se soudent.

«Hey!»

«Hey!»

«Passé une belle journée _my love_?»

«À t'attendre.»

Un raclement de gorge nous sort de la réalité.

«C'est parce que nous sommes toujours ici les tourtereaux!»

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe. Desserrant son étreinte, il garde un bras autour de mes épaules, possessif. J'adore!

«Angela, prête pour la générale?»

«Très plus que prête!»

«Wow! Très plus, c'est vachement prête ça!» Mon amour semble avoir le coeur léger et rit à la moindre petite remarque.

«C'est certain qu'elle est prête, c'est la meilleure! Si tu avais été un peu plus présent, tu aurais vu sa progression fulgurante des derniers jours! Phénoménale, hein Bella? Elle connaît tous ses textes sans se tromper, elle ne gueule plus entre les scènes, ne mâche plus sa gomme entre les répliques. Elle est extra!»

Edward ne fléchit pas à la remarque désobligeante de Jacob, il focalise sur Angie seulement. Il est tout sourire et heureux de qu'il entend.

«J'ai trop hâte de voir ça en action! Comment est Tim?»

C'est au tour d'Angie de sourire à pleines dents.

«Il m'a invité à sortir!»

Elle sautille sur place, comme si un paquet de fourmis avaient élu domicile dans ses souliers. Ce n'est pas la réponse qu'Edward attendait, plus centré sur la pièce, mais elle est trop mignonne. Tim est tout ce à quoi elle pense (je sais parce qu'il est le sujet de toutes ses conversations!), elle attendait ce moment depuis bien longtemps. Il lui fait un clin d'oeil, complice de l'attraction qu'il y a toujours eu entre nos deux têtes d'affiche. Jacob fume devant l'attitude d'Edward. Il essaie de le faire sortir de ses gonds et ça ne fonctionne pas. Je sens la roue tourner dans sa tête en quête de paroles acerbes qui pourraient avoir le résultat voulu. Non, ça n'arrivera pas!

«Mon amour, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas parler à Tim un peu? Depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu, et ça fait un petit bout (j'appuie mes dernières paroles en fixant Jacob, lui laissant savoir que nous avions très bien compris les flèches qu'il lançait), il me demande de tes nouvelles et s'inquiète pour toi. Ça lui fera un belle surprise et le détendra un peu. C'est un paquet de nerfs sur pattes!»

«Mets-en! Si tu peux faire ça pour moi Ed, je t'en serais reconnaissante! Il n'est pas tenable! Imagine quand il y aura le public!»

Nous éclatons de rire avec un air bête en toile de fond. Décidément, ce n'est pas le moment de Black!

«Ok, j'arrive mais j'ai besoin d'être avec ma femme en privé pour quelques minutes. Tu viens dans mon bureau Bella?»

* * *

Elle est magnifique... toujours plus belle que dans mes pensées. Elle porte ses jeans ultra sexy qu'elle avait à sa première rencontre avec le groupe. Un chandail aux manches longues à la coupe impeccable rehausse la gracieuseté de son corps sans trop en révéler. Elle porte des bottillons à talon haut que je n'ai jamais vus. Elle semble avoir les jambes infiniment longues. L'eau me vient à la bouche. Elle ne pouvait aiguiser mes sens plus qu'en ce moment. Elle est parfaite! Elle a été parfaite pour Angela. Cette dernière est épanouie et souriante, ce que je n'aurais pas cru possible en si peu de temps. Elle a mené à terme le projet théâtre auquel je tenais le plus. Et même si j'ai eu des manquements, elle a toujours été fidèle au poste sans rechigner comme Jacob et Jasper ont fait.

Je l'entraîne dans mon bureau, ferme la porte, me retourne l'appuie fermement sur celle-ci avec l'étau de mon corps. Nos bouches se soudent dans un baiser passionné. Il n'y a rien à dire, que des sentiments à se montrer. Ma langue parle à la sienne en la faisant danser langoureusement, mon souffle saccadé chante le reflet du désir qui grandit en moi. Mes mains se glissent sous son chandail et la caresse doucement lui rappelant qu'elle est la plus belle femme au monde. Elles courent dangereusement vers ses seins qui n'attendent qu'à être touchés, triturés. Je les arrête avant qu'elles n'aillent trop loin. Bella répond sans parole aussi, ses gémissements parlant plus fort que les mots. Des perles de sueur apparaissent à mon front, l'effort de me restreindre prenant toute mon énergie. Sa jambe droite remonte pour s'accrocher à ma hanche, une de mes mains quittent la peau velouté de son abdomen pour se loger sous sa cuisse enlacée. Je remonte doucement de plus en plus haut pour rejoindre la fesse que je façonne sans retenu. J'appuie fermement mais brièvement le bas de mon corps au sien pour qu'elle définisse la réaction instinctive qu'elle provoque en moi sans aller trop loin. Je détache ma bouche de la sienne, mets quelques centimètres de distance entre nos corps qui bientôt se consumera sous l'effet de la chaleur, appuie mon front au sien et reprend mon souffle erratique.

Son coeur bat la chamade, je le sens battre à ses tempes. Ses yeux sont dans la brume, ses vêtements et ses cheveux sont en bataille. Elle est magnifique! Et c'est moi qui ait provoqué ce tumulte... Je devrais être gêné d'avoir dépassé les lignes mais le dessin est trop beau pour que je ne sois pas fier d'avoir tenu quelque peu le crayon.

«Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime, je t'aime...»

«Je t'aime aussi. J'étais inquiète, il n'y avait que toi dans ma tête depuis ce matin.»

Ses grands yeux bruns ont chassé la brume pour faire place à l'adoration. Je souris parce que je sais que c'est possible d'avoir occupé ses pensées pour la majeure partie de la journée. C'est pareil pour moi, elle me manque aussitôt qu'elle n'est plus dans mon champs de vision.

«C'était difficile mais ça s'est bien passé. Je me sens libéré.»

«Tant mieux.»

«Merci mon amour de m'avoir subi ces derniers temps.»

«N'importe quoi pour toi.»

«Merci de m'aimer et de me laisser t'aimer. Je ne peux plus attendre pour te faire mienne.»

Il n'y a que des chuchotements, trop peur que le son plein de nos voix brise l'ambiance.

«N'attends plus, tu sais que je suis à toi.»

«Marie-moi.»

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise... pour la deuxième fois. Je n'avais pas prévu ressortir la question comme ça, en ce moment. Et je n'ai toujours pas la bague! Emmett claquerait le derrière de ma tête!

«Edward...»

Oh! Non! Ce que je peux être stupide! Deux fois! Pas une mais deux! Suis-je masochiste? Je ne pourrai supporter un refus ce soir. Surtout pas avec la journée que j'ai eue. Surtout pas après une étreinte aussi passionnée...

«Désolé Bella, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Oublie ça.»

Je me détache et appuie ma main sur la porte au-dessus de sa tête. J'aimerais aussi détacher mon regard du sien pour me recomposer un peu mais ses yeux rieurs m'en empêchent. Le sourire aux lèvres, le coeur revenu à son rythme régulier, elle me scrute.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

«Je pensais que tu ne me le redemanderais plus jamais.»

Heu! Il y a des moments dans la vie où le cerveau se met la «_switch à off_» comme dirait Jasper. Un fond blanc ou un fond de couleur mais avec aucune autre forme, même pas un dégradé. Plus de son, plus d'image. Je vis un de ces moments. Je n'ai pas envie de traiter l'information car j'ai peur d'avoir mal compris. Vient-elle de me dire oui? Je ne veux pas y penser, je ne veux pas y penser...

«Edward, Edward, ça va?»

Je dois avoir un drôle d'air car elle a cessé de chuchoter et me secoue à l'instant. J'ai le bras toujours appuyé sur la porte au-dessus de sa tête, mon corps longeant le sien, incapable de bouger. J'ai juste l'image d'une robe blanche devant les yeux, de moi en toxedo... et c'est une foutue de belle image. Il faudrait dire à mon cerveau de cligner des yeux avant qu'ils ne sèchent complètement! Bon, c'est fait. Il ne me reste qu'à monter le son. Fais un homme de toi Eddy! Mais le son à puissance dix et éclaircit la situation. Est-ce qu'elle vient de te dire qu'elle attendait une nouvelle demande en mariage?

«C'est... c'est comme on dirait... est-ce que c'est un oui?»

Elle rit de ma réaction, trépigne d'un pied à l'autre (elle déteste porter des talons) et joue avec le dessin sur mon chandail.

«Et bien... j'ai réfléchi. J'ai essayé de m'imaginer dans dix, vingt, trente ans et... tout ce que je vois, ce que je veux dans mon futur, c'est toi! Ça n'a pas fonctionné pour mes parents mais je sais que ça sera différent pour nous.»

Je passe d'un oeil à l'autre. Je sens que je vais trépasser. Wow! Je viens vraiment de faire ma demande et elle voulait vraiment que je fasse ma demande. Ça veut dire que c'est vrai?

«Alors tu veux te marier avec moi?»

Elle hoche la tête. «Oui, je veux me marier avec toi!»

Je sens que des dizaines d'anges viennent de me serrer le coeur, il veut me sortir de la poitrine! Elle veut devenir ma femme, madame Edward Cullen (bon, je sais que les femmes ne prennent plus le nom de leur mari mais...). Nous vivrons ensemble, je la présenterai comme mon épouse, nous ferons des bébés, nous nous pratiquerons à faire des bébés, hummm... «Je n'ai pas la bague... je l'ai mais pas avec moi... j'ai oublié de me mettre à genoux... et je n'ai pas parlé à Charlie... Charlie, Oh! _My God!_...»

Elle me pousse légèrement pour me décoller de la fameuse porte (je pense que je vais emporter cette porte dans ma demeure!) et me saute au cou.

«Je t'aime Edward Cullen, je t'aime comme tu es et c'est parfait comme ça. Pas de bague, pas de genou et surtout pas de trou dans la tête par le fusil de Charlie!»

Je la serre si fort que je crois l'étouffer. Je ne peux être plus heureux. Elle est parfaite, le moment était parfait, la journée était parfaite. J'ai fermé la page d'un livre et vient d'écrire la préface d'un autre. Celui-là sera plus étoffé, chaque chapitre sera beau, aucun drame. Enfin, je l'espère. Il ne gagnera pas le prix Nobel mais il fera rêver. Et c'est tout ce qui compte...

* * *

**Un p'tit commentaire?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hé! Hé! Ça fait un bout! Je sais... J'avais besoin (encore une fois) de m'éclaircir le crâne pour étaler sur papier ce que j'avais dans la tête. C'est fait. Parce que je suis en vacances et que j'avais du temps (mais trop peu, juste une petite semaine qui se termine aujourd'hui!)**

**Alors voilà, la fin de cette belle aventure approche. Je crois bien que le prochain sera l'épilogue. Mais en fait, ça ne sera pas la fin parce que je recommencerai avec du nouveau. À quoi bon bouder son plaisir! Merci à madame Mayer de me prêter ses personnages. Bonne lecture ;-)**

* * *

«Bonjour madame Bertrand!»

Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas visité ma vieille amie, elle a changé. Selon les scientifiques, le temps est une dimension variable mais dans la tête de nous, simples mortels, c'est une donnée fixe, constante, la seule qu'on ne peut contrôler de nos mains humaines. Certains donneraient tout pour changer le cours du temps, revenir en arrière, faire autrement, aller dans l'avenir pour prévenir les coups, mauvais moments, pour trouver remède à leurs maux. Pour les autres, le temps est comme une amarre, une poutre sur laquelle s'appuyer, le roc qui ne bouge pas, le baume qui efface le chagrin, les anniversaires qui s'accumulent pour ceux qui comptent, la seule preuve que tous sont égaux. Mais qu'on ne le veuille ou pas, dans cette vie, les années, les heures, les minutes, les secondes sont les mêmes pour tous. Enfin... c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce matin. Le temps peut bien être d'un intervalle parallèle à celui qui marche à nos côtés, notre perception qu'on s'en fait est malgré cela bien différente. Les quelques semaines qui séparent cette rencontre à ma dernière visite se sont comme multipliées quand je regarde le visage fatigué de Jeannette Bertrand, la battante du St-Ciméon. Elles ont creusé des sillons profonds que sur une autre auraient pris des années à former, courbé son dos de plusieurs mois de fardeaux, fragilisé ses jambes comme d'avoir marché des milliers de kilomètres. Il y a, par contre, une chose qui n'a pas changé et qui ne changera jamais je l'espère. Ses yeux. Après m'être recomposée après le choc de cette vieillesse accélérée, j'ai fait sentir ma présence et deux iris de jeunesse perdue dans un visage rongé par les soucis du temps se sont connectés immédiatement aux miens, illuminant tout le reste.

Je ne l'ai pas connu à l'époque où elle faisait se tourner les têtes sur son passage mais je devine qu'elle a toujours eu ce regard rieur, impertinent et attirant. Dans quelques dizaines d'années, si la vie m'octroie encore son souffle, je veux ressembler à cette femme. Pas dans ce qu'elle a vécu mais dans ce qu'elle est devenue, ce qu'elle a choisi de devenir. J'ai longtemps cherché un modèle sur lequel m'appuyer et ai toujours été déçue en bout de ligne. Les gens autour de moi m'ont toujours déçu jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici, au Québec. Le problème, c'est moi, non pas les autres. Je ne regardais pas de la bonne façon les gens vivre, me perdant dans leur vie par le biais de mon seul regard sans envisager d'autres avenues que mes propres aspirations, mes attentes. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, pour ma mère en premier. Elle n'est pas parfaite mais elle est _elle_ et c'est bien assez. Aujourd'hui, j'apprécie vraiment ce qu'elle a fait pour moi mais il aura fallu que des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent pour comprendre. Si je vois maintenant en Renée les beaux côtés de ma personnalité, étrangement, c'est en partie grâce à Charlie. Il est celui qui m'a fait réaliser que je me suis faite une mauvaise conception des gens. Il est pareil au père que j'ai toujours connu et différent de l'image que je m'en étais faite. Il est vivant, en mouvement, un pied sur la terre, un pied dans le vide comme tout être humain qui se doit de prendre des décisions chaque jour de sa vie. Il n'est pas figé comme de l'encre sur du papier, dessiné avec toujours le même contour, les mêmes couleurs. Il a un un impact sur la vie des autres comme les autres ont un impact sur lui. Angie en est la preuve! Avec Edward et son lourd passé, les jeunes du local et leur force de vivre, je trouve déplorable de ne pas avoir été reconnaissante de tout ce que j'ai reçu, bien qu'imparfaite ait été mon enfance. Renée et Charlie ont été des parents fantastiques.

Madame Bertrand n'a jamais été comme moi. Elle ne s'est pas restreinte dans la vie dans la crainte du jugement des autres. Elle a vécu. Elle a passé de très mauvais moments mais aussi des moments d'extase qu'une vie sage et rangée ne peut apporter. Elle a pris des risques et s'est cassée le nez à quelques reprises mais a connu aussi des aventures hors de l'ordinaire. Dans l'année où je l'ai côtoyée, elle m'a fait rêver mais sans aspirer à me joindre à ses rangs. Trop de travail, pas assez de motivation, trop d'engagement ou de désengagement émotionnel, je croyais que ce n'était pas pour moi. Avec toutes ses histoires abracadabrantes, je me tournais un film dans ma tête où je prêtais mes traits à son personnage et me rejouais ses scènes cocasses et enivrantes me disant que, jamais, je ne pourrais marcher dans ses pas. Elle était un modèle à rêver.

Mais je ne suis plus la même depuis Edward, je crois maintenant au changement et au dépassement. Je regarde cette femme d'expérience et veux vivre sa façon de voir la vie, sa rage de vivre, sa liberté. Je ne veux plus être un personnage dans son histoire me donnant des répliques fabriquées d'avance, je veux être capable d'improviser et vivre la peur, la douleur, la passion et l'amour. Plus jamais la déception.

«Bella! Viens ici beauté que je t'embrasse.»

Mes pas sont plus précipités maintenant qu'elle m'a vue. Elle se lève péniblement de son fauteuil et me serre dans ses bras. Elle m'a tellement manqué que des larmes perlent à mes paupières.

«Madame Bertrand...» Ma voix se coupe sous le coup de l'émotion et je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase.

«Hé! Il y a un problème?» Son sourire s'est perdu dans sa peau ridée. Elle a de la difficulté à tenir sur ses jambes, elle se rassoit et m'entraîne avec elle sur la chaises d'à côté pour ne pas briser le lien physique qui nous unit.

«Non, non...» Je souris à travers mes larmes.

Elle me tape affectueusement les genoux. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ma p'tite? C'est Edward?»

Je ris maintenant légèrement en alternant avec la moue d'un trop plein.

«Non, pas du tout, ça va très bien et avec Edward, c'est parfait._ So... it's just_... ça fait trop longtemps que je suis venue ici et je me rends compte combien vous m'avez manqué et... et... c'est comme si je vous avais laissé tomber...»

Elle déplace sa main de mon genou à ma joue et me caresse.

«Tut, tut, tut! Ce n'est que du temps qui nous sépare Bella et du temps c'est ce qui m'importe le moins maintenant. Ma tête est remplie de souvenirs et je n'ai pas assez de mes journées pour repasser en revue tout ce à quoi j'ai envie de penser. Cela étant dit, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi.» Elle sourit et place sa main sur son coeur. «Ta conversation m'a manqué mais tu étais toujours ici. Et j'entends que ton français s'est drôlement amélioré! Plus besoin des p'tits vieux pour apprendre des nouveaux mots. Je le savais aussi qu'il fallait commencer plus tôt à t'apprendre les vieux patois!»

Je souris franchement maintenant.

«Alors, comment vos amours madame Bertrand?»

Ses épaules sautillent.

«Il y en a bien deux ou trois qui me font la cours mais je les laisse languir un peu. En fait, je ne sais vraiment pas lequel choisir!»

«Ils ont tous trop de qualités, hein?»

«Hummm! Je dirais plutôt que je regarde à celui qui m'énerve le moins. Les vieilles habitudes Bella, il n'y a rien de pire pour tuer un couple!» Nous rions de bon coeur ensemble. Elle me fait du bien. J'imagine que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une relation petite-fille – grand-mère. «Et ton bel Edward, comment va-t-il? T'aurais dû l'amener avec toi! Il n'est pas vilain à regarder!» Elle vague les sourcils d'un air conspirateur.

«Il est bien occupé avec le local et l'hôpital. Il s'est absenté quelque peu pour des problèmes personnels et il a du temps à rattraper. Mais ça va très bien entre nous.»

«Alors, raconte!»

«Raconter quoi?»

«Je veux des détails! Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien? Et au lit...»

«MADAME BERTRAND!»

«Quoi! Nous sommes entre femmes! On se raconte ses choses entre _girls_!»

Elle essaie souvent de placer quelques mots d'anglais mais son accent est terrible... presqu'autant que celui de Jessica. C'est peut-être l'accent du patelin finalement!

«Pas certaine qu'Alice vous raconte sa vie sexuelle!»

«Tu serais surprise!» Ma bouche reste grande ouverte. «Alors?»

«Je peux juste vous dire qu'il est parfait et...» Je lui montre ma main gauche, lui en mettant plein la vue avec la perle montée sur un petit cercle argenté autour de mon annuaire.

Pour sa demande subite, Edward n'avait certainement pas cette bague avec lui. C'est autour d'un souper à la chandelle, deux jours plus tard, qu'il me l'a donnée. Nerveux? Il ne tenait pas en place! Cent fois il m'a demandé si je préférais un diamant comme se veut la tradition. Cent fois j'ai dû le rassurer que je n'avais jamais vu aussi beau bijou, que je ne faisais pas dans la tradition et que cette perle était le symbole parfait de notre union. Il est la perle rare. Nous nous sommes battus pour le _copyright_ de cette phrase parce que c'est exactement pour ça qu'il avait choisi cette bague plutôt qu'un solitaire. C'est moi la perle, pas lui. Il m'a même accusé de le _déshommiser_, on ne peut dire d'un homme qu'il est une perle, c'est la caractéristique d'une femme... Voyons!

«Nonnnnnnnnn!»

«Ouiiiiiiiiiii!» Je rebondis sur ma chaise tout excitée. Je sais, Alice déteint sur moi (Edward ne cesse de me le dire!).

«Et bien, dis donc! Il n'a pas perdu de temps ton bel adonis!»

«Nous sommes fous l'un de l'autre, pourquoi attendre, hein?»

«T'as bien raison ma belle, fonce et advienne que pourra, qui vivra verra!»

«Hiii! Ça c'est un peu trop vieux patois français pour moi!»

Elle me tapote à nouveau les genoux.

«Suis ton instinct Bella, tu ne peux pas te tromper. Et si la vie te montre un autre chemin dans l'avenir, bifurque! Pas besoin d'attendre à l'intersection que quelqu'un te montre la voie. C'est toi qui tiens le volant?» Totalement hypnotisée par ses paroles, je hoche la tête. « Et bien pèse sur la pédale à gaz et fonce!... Sinon, je laisse les trois p'tits vieux du centre et je me jette sur ton bel Edward! Crois-moi, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins!»

Comment ai-je pu négliger de venir au St-Ciméon ces trois derniers mois!

Tout l'après-midi, nous avons discuté devant la baie vitrée donnant sur une vue superbe du jardin teinté aux couleurs de la fin de l'automne. La chaleur du centre est enveloppante et fait contraste à la froidure de la grisaille qui s'étale devant nous. Il n'y a plus de feuille dans les arbres, la pelouse est jaunie ou recouverte de végétation morte qui rappelle que la neige n'est pas bien loin et que bientôt, tout ce gris sera blanc, presque virginal. Une nouvelle saison, la fin d'une étape, le début de quelque chose.

«Alors, pensez-vous être capable de venir à la représentation de Cyrano cette fin de semaine?»

«Je ne manquerais pas ça! D'ailleurs, j'ai tellement fait une bonne publicité que nous avons un autobus qui nous y amène!»

«Vous avez rempli un autobus?»

«Oui ma chère! Tes petits jeunes ont besoin d'être bons parce que j'ai vendu ta pièce comme un événement majeur qu'on ne reverra pas souvent dans le coin de Trois-Rivières!»

«Oh! _My Gosh_! Vous êtes incroyable! Bien sûr qu'ils sont bons! Ils sont fantastiques! Mais je suis tellement nerveuse... vous ne m'aidez pas là avec ce que vous venez de me dire!»

«J'ai confiance en toi Bella, ne me déçois pas!»

«Hé!»

Elle rit et toussote. Les petits toussotements se transforment en toux grasse et harassante. Un vent de panique m'envahit et je me lève subitement pour lui frotter le dos.

«Ça va madame Bertrand?»

Elle fait oui de la tête, incapable de parler tant la toux est persistante.

«Je vais aller chercher de l'eau.»

Je cours dans le corridor jusqu'à une salle d'eau publique mais il n'y a pas de verre. Je descends à la réception en courant toujours.

«Jessica, j'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau tout de suite. Madame Bertrand ne se sent pas bien.»

«Salut Bella! Longtemps qu'on t'a vu par ici!»

Je fais oui, irritée de voir comment elle peut garder son calme et faire une conversation futile quand une résidente est en train de mourir là-haut! Ne l'entend-t-elle pas dans le ton de ma voix que je suis dans une situation d'urgence!

«Un verre d'eau, vite s'il te plaît!»

«Elle crache encore ses poumons? Relaxe, ça lui arrive tout le temps! Va dans la salle de bain des employés, il y a un distributeur de verres en carton. C'est bien la dernière place où il y encore des trucs jetables dans cet établissement. Plus capable d'entendre les environnementalistes nous faire la morale...»

Sur ces paroles, je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la salle de bain en question. La nouvelle Bella vit le moment présent... et f_uck_ Jessica Stanley! Matante Jeannette est plus importante que ces petits commentaires inintéressants qu'elle porte sur tout ce qui bouge! Je monte les escaliers quatre par quatre en faisant attention de ne pas renverser l'eau du ridicule petit verre cartonné.

Elle est calme et regarde à l'extérieur. Elle a cessé de tousser. Bien sûr, j'arrive trop tard! Elle se tourne vers moi et sourit faiblement en prenant le verre que je lui tends.

«Merci Bella!» Elle me regarde intensément. Je lui renvoie son regard. «Je n'ai pas peur de mourir tu sais.»

«Pourquoi dites-vous cela?»

«Parce que je vais mourir.»

C'est la partie que je déteste le plus en passant du temps avec les personnes âgées. Ils finissent toujours par parler de leur maladie et de leur mort éventuelle.

«Comme nous tous! Et nous ne sommes pas pressés de vous voir partir!»

C'est à mon tour de lui tapoter le genou.

«Je vais mourir bientôt Bella.»

Elle est sérieuse. Trop. Yark! Je déteste son non-verbal, ça crie à la mauvaise nouvelle.

«Vous me faites peur, pourquoi parlez-vous comme ça?»

«Parce que ça s'en vient trésor.»

«Ça s'en vient?... Qu'avez-vous madame Bertrand?»

En évitant tout contact avec ma réalité, elle fixe à nouveau l'extérieur par la baie vitrée. «Cancer des poumons.» Après un grand soupir et un léger râle oesophagien, elle reprend. «Disons que ça c'était le début. J'en ai partout maintenant.» Avec un demi-sourire d'une complète compréhension de la situation, elle m'éclaire sur le pourquoi de sa résilience. «Je paye pour mon vice. Je savais que c'était mauvais mais j'ai fait ma tête dure. Maudite cigarette!»

Mes tripes se retournent me donnant un haut-le-coeur. C'est vrai alors. Bienvenue dans la vraie vie Bella! Il ne peut y avoir que de l'amour et de l'eau fraîche pour tous. Est-ce moi ou a-t-elle cessé de se battre? Son discours est si résigné, tellement peu elle, la lionne des temps modernes... «Suivez-vous un traitement? Qu'est-ce que le médecin vous a dit?»

«Pas de traitement. La chimio pourrait me donner deux ou trois mois de plus en étant malade comme un chien. C'est trop avancé pour éviter le pire.» Elle se retourne. «J'ai bien vécu, je suis prête à partir.»

Que puis-je répondre à cela? Je m'approche et la sers dans mes bras. Elle me serre en retour.

«Mais nous, sommes-nous prêts à vous laisser partir?»

«Ah! Ça ma p'tite, c'est le bon Dieu qui décide, personne d'autres!» Elle s'écarte et me sourit. «On change de sujet, tannée de parler de mes bibittes. _Anyway, _comme dirait les anglais (elle me fait un clin d'oeil), ça changera pas grand chose! Alors...» Elle prend son air coquine de petite fille curieuse qui cherche à trouver la cachette des cadeaux de Noël «...parle-moi encore un peu de ton Edward et de cette magnifique bague. Comment a-t-il fait sa demande?» Elle ferme les yeux et son visage prend un tour de jeunesse, se remémorant probablement de vieux souvenirs heureux. Elle les ouvre et m'enveloppe de son charme qui ne sait pas faire taire ma bouche. «Je suis certaine que c'était romantique. Je veux TOUS les détails.»

«Oh! Et bien... je ne pourrais pas dire que c'était romantique mais disons... inattendu?»

* * *

«Hé! Oh! Jasper! T'as une minute?»

Mon vieil ami marche d'un pas presqu'à la vitesse de la course du cent mètres. Bon j'exagère un peu mais ces temps-ci, il semble avoir toujours les baguettes en l'air. C'est gênant de le déranger même si c'est pour une demande urgente. Comme j'ai présentement.

«S'lut Ed! Une minute, pas plus. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon patron à l'hôpital pour mon évaluation de fin de session à... (il regarde sa montre pour évaluer combien longue la minute peut s'étirer) 15h00. Donc dans vingt minutes et je ne suis pas rendu.»

«Wow! C'est la fin, hein? Penses-tu qu'il t'embauchera? J'ai entendu entre les branches qu'il ne veut pas te laisser partir.»

Une étincelle passe momentanément dans son regard. C'est toujours agréable d'entendre des bons commentaires à son sujet, hein?

«Heu...» Il baisse les yeux, évitant mon regard et se gratte la nuque dans un geste nerveux. Pourquoi être mal à l'aise, je ne lui ai quand même pas annoncé qu'il avait gagné le prix Nobel! Bizarre! «Tu voulais me parler?» Il m'évite vraiment... je me répète mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

«Oui... En fait... C'est au sujet de...» Ce sentiment m'oppresse tellement que je n'arrive plus à penser. Que voulais-je lui demander? Ça avait avoir avec la pièce de théâtre. «C'est au sujet de la pièce.»

«Oui?»

Je le regarde et cherche ma question.

«Ed! C'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là...»

«_Fuck!_ Dis-le Jasper! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?»

Il a l'air du petit garçon prit en flagrant délit, la main dans le pot de biscuit.

«Mais rien! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?»

«Je te connais comme le fond de ma poche et tu sais que c'est mon don de lire à travers les gens!»

Tendu et inconfortable, il sautille d'un pied à l'autre (on dirait Alice! Elle déteint vraiment sur tout le monde!). Visé juste. Il me cache quelque chose. Mauvais signe.

«Écoute, on peut prendre un café après mon rendez-vous?»

«Quelle heure?»

«17h00 en face?»

«OK, j'y serai. À plus!»

«À plus Edward!»

Je me rappelle maintenant qu'il fallait qu'il me donne l'horaire des intervenants pour le temps des Fêtes. Je devrai éviter Élyse et Éric cet après-midi, ils vont me dévisser la tête de ne pouvoir encore leur confirmer leurs heures! Présentement, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Jasper me cache quelque chose et il n'a jamais fait ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me cacher?... on dirait qu'il y un lien avec l'hôpital. Il a vraiment changé d'expression quand je lui ai parlé des rumeurs qui courent à son sujet. Peut-être en a-t-il entendu à mon intention... des moins bonnes et ça le rend mal à l'aise? C'est vrai qu'avec mon hospitalisation et mon comportement un peu étrange des derniers temps, ça n'a pas doré mon image! Merde! Je vais peut-être perdre mon poste! Relaxe Edward! Attends de voir avant de faire tes propres conclusions... Mais ça serait vraiment le bout de la merde!

«Ton téléphone Ed!»

«Hein?»

Un habitué du local dont je suis incapable de retenir le nom me montre la poche de mon pantalon.

«Ça fait 10 minutes que tu nous fais souffrir avec la _toune_ quétaine de ton téléphone! Si tu veux pas répondre, mets-le sous vibration misère!»

Quétaine Debussy? Waow! Et qui dit _misère_ de nos jours?

«Oh! Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. En passant, les goûts sont dans la nature. C'est notre pièce préférée à Bella et moi. Debussy est loin d'être quétaine, _mister_ Lady Gaga!»

«Ouach! J'écoute pas du Lady Gaga _man_!»

Je souris et me dirige vers mon bureau pour rappeler Bella à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

«Allo _my love_! J'ai manqué ton téléphone. C'était bien au St-Ciméon?»

«Hey!»

Ce n'est pas le ton enjoué auquel je m'attendais.

«Ça va?»

«Oui... Enfin non, madame Bertrand a le cancer.»

Cancer. Cancer. Sénior. Cancer.

«Oh! Désolé Bella! Comment va-t-elle?»

«Pas trop pire vu les circonstances mais elle n'en a pas pour longtemps. Elle a refusé les traitements parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire alors... mais elle dit qu'elle est prête à partir.»

Sénior est-il prêt à partir?

«Wow! Ça donne un coup!»

«Si tu savais comme je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir été présente ces derniers mois. J'aurais aimé être à ses côtés quand elle a appris la mauvaise nouvelle, lui tenir la main quand le soir, elle a dû envisager pour la première fois sa fin et tout. _Gosh_! Je me sens tellement mal! Elle a passé à travers tout ce mélodrame toute seule!»

Sénior est seul aussi. Mais il le mérite.

«Elle a des amis au centre et elle a Alice, non? C'est étrange d'ailleurs qu'elle ne t'a pas passé la nouvelle!»

«Alice est à Montréal Edward!»

Sénior est à Montréal, je suis ici, à quelques centaines de kilomètres et je me sens encore trop proche.

«Oui je sais mais elle visite Jasper souvent!»

«Plus vraiment, c'est toujours lui qui la retrouve les week-ends!»

Ah oui?

«...»

«Edward? Es-tu toujours là?»

«Oui... heu... Jasper est souvent à Montréal? Comment sais-tu ça?»

«Allo la terre! Parce qu'Alice et Jasper sont nos amis. Tu n'as pas remarqué? Nous nous sommes à peine vus ces dernières semaines! Vous ne vous parlez pas non plus?»

«Ce n'est pas terrible entre lui et moi ces temps-ci... et j'ai travaillé toutes les fins de semaine depuis le dernier mois à l'hôpital et mes seuls temps libres, c'est avec toi que je les ai passés! À Montréal, hein?»

Wow! Mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami passe tout son temps dans une autre ville et je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu! Habituellement, il me conte tout, me défile le menu des restaurants où il a mangé, l'habillement des _barmaids_ des clubs où il est allé prendre un verre. Parce que Montréal... ce n'est pas Trois-Rivières... et on s'ennuie de la grande ville quand on vit en permanence ici. Montréal c'est... «Oh! Bon sang! Montréal!»

Un plus un! Bingo! C'est cristal!

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi toute cette panique entourant Montréal?»

L'évitement, le désengagement par rapport au local, le retard dans ses tâches. Il part. Il sait pour l'offre d'embauche à l'hôpital et il n'est pas intéressé parce qu'il part. Il me quitte, il nous quitte.

«Je crois que Jasper retourne vivre à Montréal!»

«Quoi?»

C'est plus fort que moi, je parle rapidement, me bousculant dans mes mots tant ma tête et mon coeur ne vont plus à la même vitesse. «Il est bizarre avec moi, il m'évite tout le temps. Toujours en train de courir et quand je l'attrape au vol, il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais... je n'ai jamais pensé à ça! Oh! Non! MERDE! J'aurais préféré cent fois qu'il me dise que je perds ma _job_ mais pas ça! Il ne peut pas me faire ça, pas maintenant! On vient d'ouvrir le local BON SANG! Je n'y arriverai pas seul Bella!»

«Calme-toi mon chéri, tu n'es certain de rien et si c'est le cas, Jasper doit avoir ses raisons.»

«Raisons ou pas, ce projet là, c'était notre projet à NOUS DEUX. Nous en avons rêvé ensemble! Nous avons travaillé d'arrache-pied ensemble! Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour l'instant mais... le fardeau des débuts, ça ne se répartit pas à deux alors?»

«Tu n'es pas seul là-dedans, je suis là OK?»

«Tu ne comprends pas! Il ne peut pas m'abandonner... il ne m'en a même pas parlé...»

«Edward, écoute-moi. Jasper ne t'abandonne pas, tu ne sais pas si il part vraiment! S'il déménage à Montréal, c'est parce qu'il sait que tu peux le faire sans lui. Il sait que je suis là pour toi.»

«Merci Bella, tu es merveilleuse et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été avec moi ces derniers mois mais tu n'as pas à prendre sur tes épaules ces problèmes-là! Tu as bien assez des autres!»

«Edward, fais quelque chose pour moi. Assis-toi, prends-toi un bon café, prépare-m'en un, j'arrive.»

Clic! Aucune place pour la réplique. C'est ma femme! Enfin... ma future femme! Ce côté d'elle me surprend toujours, je n'ai jamais connu une femme aussi douce, féminine et déterminée à la fois. Elle est parfaite... même si parfois elle me met les nerfs en boule avec sa tête dure! Nous nous connaissons depuis peu mais c'est ma meilleure amie, elle me connaît, sait comment me prendre, quoi me dire. Je croyais que Jasper était cet équivalent masculin... Comment mon ami de si longue date a pu tenir sous silence une si importante décision!

«Edward, ça va?»

Une voix paniquée parle à travers la porte. Pas une autre mauvaise nouvelle j'espère!

«Tu peux entrer Tanya!»

La porte s'entrouvre sur un décolleté plongeant et provocateur. Bien sûr! Elle ne peut faire simplement. Elle devrait savoir après toutes ces années, que son habillement n'attire pas le bon genre d'hommes! Qui veut que sa moitié, sa femme, son amoureuse se promène à moitié nue dans la rue... ou dans un local empli de jeune testostérone en pleine extension?

«J'ai entendu que tu frappais dans les murs. Ça va?»

«Oh! Oui, oui! Juste une mauvaise nouvelle mais ça va.»

Elle s'assoit l'air de vouloir me prêter son épaule pour pleurer. Voir si c'est l'épaule qu'elle veut me mettre sous le nez!

«Tu peux me parler Eddy! Je te connais depuis longtemps, je sais quand ça ne va pas... c'est Bella?»

«Non, ça va très bien avec Bella!» Son air se renfrogne. «C'est... c'est à cause de madame Bertrand! Elle a le cancer!»

Je ne vais quand même pas lui parler de Jasper! Parler à Tanya, c'est parler à tous ceux qu'elle connaît.

«C'est qui madame Bertrand?»

«Une amie chère.»

«Oh!»

«Merci quand même... hum... Tanya?» Une lueur d'espoir éclaircit ses traits. «C'est un peu gênant à dire mais... il serait plus approprié d'avoir une tenue plus... décente lorsque tu travailles ici. Avec les jeunes et tout, tu comprends?»

Elle baisse la tête, regardant son décolleté et la relève une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

«Pourquoi? Ça te donne de mauvaises pensées?» Elle arque les sourcils se donnant des airs de courtisane en panne de client.

Je souris forcé. «Ce n'est pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas attiré par... (je fais un geste de haut en bas de son habillement, un geste assez restreint merci puisque ça commence bas dans le haut et coupe court dans le bas). Tu n'as jamais été un garçon à ce que je sache et tu n'as surtout pas été un garçon de seize ans! Si tu veux attiser le feu, c'est exactement ce que tu dois porter. Le local est pour éteindre des feux alors... si tu pouvais leur donner un _break_, ça serait apprécié.»

Je souris... un peu moins forcé cette fois.

«Oh! OK! Je ne m'attendais à avoir ce genre de conversation en entrant dans ton bureau Eddy! Je pensais venir te consoler et finalement tu me donnes de la merde! Ça m'apprendra à donner plus qu'on m'en demande!»

«Edward!»

«Hein?»

«Je préfère Edward!» Je fronce le nez. «Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Eddy, ça fait nounours en peluche.»

«Je vois que tu n'es pas parlable _aujourd'hui_. Tu commences à en faire une habitude! On ne sait plus trop sur quel pied danser quand on vient ici. Pour le prix que tu me payes, tu pourrais te forcer un peu au moins!»

«Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Tanya! Je suis responsable d'eux, je veux juste en prendre soin. Tu comprends?»

«Je comprends très bien!» Elle se lève d'un bond et fonce vers la porte. S'arrête dans son mouvement. Se retourne. «Tu sais _Eddy_, je n'en peux plus de t'attendre, que tu me fasses languir, que tu essaies de me rendre jalouse avec ta petite pimbêche anglophone à peine pubert. Je vaux mieux que ça! Un tas d'hommes pourraient être à mes pieds en ce moment mais je les repousse pour toi. C'est fini! Je te rends ton tablier. Tu peux te fourrer ton local et tous ces formulaires à la con où je pense! Pis va fourrer ta brunette sur le siège arrière de ta voiture pour ne pas te faire prendre par son papa! J'ai connu mieux tu sais, je ne me comprends pas d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de te jeter!»

Sur ce, elle sort du local en furie, me laissant perplexe, sans mot. _Me jeter?_ Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble! N'était-ce pas si évident qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas? Bon je viens d'en perdre une autre!

Toujours dans ma perplexité, perdu dans ma paperasse entourant le départ de Tanya, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, mais cette fois sur une note beaucoup plus agréable.

«Il paraît que Tanya est parti en pétard! Qu'est-ce s'est passé?»

Bella. L'eau, l'air, enfin je respire!

«Hey!» Je me lève et la rejoins pour la serrer dans mes bras, lui embrasse la tempe où je sens battre son coeur.

«_Hello!_ Mon café est prêt?»

Elle me regarde avec son sourire enjôleur. Avec elle, je saurai me battre. Avec elle, tout sera pour le mieux.

«Désolé, pas eu le temps. Trop occupé à la résignation du contrat de Tanya.»

«Elle aussi!»

«On dirait bien!»

«_Big day, hue?_»

«_Pretty big, yeah!_»

Elle encercle mon torse de ses bras et me caresse le dos. «_I love you!_»

«Je t'aime aussi. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.» Je prends son visage entre mes mains et soude mon regard au sien. «En te mariant avec moi, tu te maries avec tout ça, tu sais?»

«J'adore ce concept!»

«T'es certaine?»

«Mmmmm!»

«Alors pourquoi attendre?» Une urgence au bonheur m'envahit. Je ne veux plus attendre. «Si on se mariait à Noël?»

«Mais c'est dans deux semaines!»

«On veut un petit mariage, pas de fla fla et tu aimes cette période de l'année... on pourrait prendre des petites vacances ensemble, je t'apprendrais à faire du patin, du ski, on pourrait lire au coin du feu. C'est super romantique un mariage en hiver, non? Ta mère te visite, elle sera déjà là et madame Bertrand pourrait être présente, ce qui serait moins certain si on attend à l'été prochain comme prévu!»

Ses yeux s'embuent. Les miens aussi par le fait même.

«T'es sérieux?»

Nos voix ne sont plus que murmures.

«Très.»

Je suis incapable de former une phrase complète. Trop d'émotions, j'ai un trop plein de tout qui me bouche les pores. C'est alors que je comprends, tout devient clair dans ma tête. Je comprends Jasper de ne plus vouloir être séparé d'Alice. Je serais incapable de rester une semaine complète sans toucher ma Bella et nous n'avons pas connu l'intimité encore! Jasper peut passer jusqu'à trois semaines sans voir sa fiancée! Comment n'ai-je pas anticipé son départ, participé à sa prise de décision? Suis-je si centré sur moi que je ne vois même plus la souffrance de mes amis? Et si Sénior avait déteint sur moi?

«J'adore encore plus ce concept! Tu es l'homme le plus sensible que je connaisse!»

«Vraiment?» Dis-moi que je ne lui ressemble pas.

«Quel québécois apprend à aimer l'hiver pour son amoureuse, hein? Et tu sais quoi?»

«Mmmm?»

Elle est toute excitée, son visage illuminée de bonheur. Elle continue tout de même à chuchoter, ce qui est franchement sexy!

«C'est une drôle des coïncidence que tu me fasses cette proposition en ce moment même parce qu'il neige présentement!»

«Ah! Oui?»

Elle me prend par la main et je la suis. Nous sortons du bureau et elle me dirige vers la fenêtre du local de musique où un musicien pratique une chanson de Lady Gaga dont je ne connais pas le titre. Ce n'est pas si mal après tout. Ce qui se présente devant moi est magnifique par contre. Le décor d'hiver quelque peu timide se présente en gros flocons tombant tranquillement du ciel, recouvrant le pavée d'une fine couche de ouate blanche. Je n'avais jamais vu la neige de cette façon. C'est plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Il y a plusieurs façons de voir les choses, hein?

Je l'attire à moi en enserrant son épaule. Elle se colle d'avantage et je sens son coeur tout chaud battre la chamade. Il fait battre le mien à son rythme et ma seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit est qu'il n'y rien de plus important que nous deux, nos deux coeurs dansant au même tempo, à la même chaleur peut importe la saison. Pourquoi attendre? Je veux vivre avec elle le plus tôt possible. Je veux partager tout ce que je suis, tout ce que j'ai. Je veux que ce local soit son local. Je veux qu'elle soit avec moi lorsque Jasper me dira qu'il retourne à Montréal. Je veux m'endormir chaque soir et me réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés, je veux lui faire l'amour, la caresser, la voir nue, lui faire des bébés. Je veux la voir danser dans notre salon, lui lire ses livres préférés, faire de la photo avec elle. Je veux aimer l'hiver, la neige, le froid parce qu'elle trouve tout cela merveilleux. Un mariage en hiver, c'est pour nous, ça sera un mariage parfait. L'empreinte de nos deux corps dans la poudreuse ne formeront pas des anges, mais un seul corps, un seul coeur, un énorme coeur. Le mariage de deux coeurs en hiver.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ça fait trop longtemps, je sais! J'ai réécris ce chapitre au moins 5 fois. J'ai débloqué lorsque j'ai pris la décision que ce n'était pas le dernier. Alors merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture!**

* * *

«Angie, viens par ici, ton ourlet est tout défait. Charlotte, tu veux t'occuper de l'ourlet de sa robe?»

Le voix de Bella est chevrotante et son ton coupant. Probablement aussi étonné que moi par son comportement, tout le monde autour d'elle se promène les fesses serrées. Timide, douce et souriante sont les habituels qualificatifs qui lui collent à la peau mais nulles de ceux-ci n'émanent d'elle en ce moment.

«Avec quoi?»

«Avec quoi reprises-tu les vêtements Charlotte?»

Non! Pas douce du tout!

«Ça je le sais Bella! Mais j'ai rien ici!»

«Cherche Char! Je ne peux tout faire à votre place! _Shit! I can't make all the job by myself, I can't be everywhere in the same time you know!... _Tim!... TIM!... **TIM!** Quelqu'un? Quelqu'un peut lui enlever ses écouteurs qu'il puisse entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire s'il vous plaît? Oh! Edward!...»

L'équipe responsable des décors et des costumes est complètement dépassée par les ajustements de dernière minute. Je les vois courir comme des poules sans tête, cherchant à calfeutrer une fuite pendant qu'une autre fissure laisse jaillir à nouveau son flot de petits pépins. Il reste à peine trente minutes avant la levée du rideau, les spectateurs sont déjà à la porte et notre troupe n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Bella est sur le bord de la crise de nerfs, rien pour arranger les choses. Je la savais fébrile, c'est normal, mais pas au point de sauter les plombs. Elle est une vraie girouette, passant d'une émotion à l'autre, d'une pièce à l'autre, d'une réplique à l'autre, d'une remarque à l'un et à l'autre. Étourdissante.

«...Je voudrais que tu prennes des photos de chaque personnage dans leur costume pour le site internet mais...»

Impossible de finir sa phrase puisqu'un parasite l'entraîne subitement par derrière dans une étreinte pleine de peau bronzée, _shootée_ à la testostérone. Jake.

«_Calm down miss Swann_! Vous allez tous nous faire mourir d'un infarctus ce soir!»

Il joue le grand jeu, prenant sa voix suave et mielleuse. Merde! Mes entrailles se retournent. Je déteste qu'il la regarde, qu'il lui parle mais surtout qu'il la touche. Jaloux? À la puissance dix! Je suis sur le point de la libérer de ses tentacules lorsqu'un événement inattendu et... irritant survient. Après avoir écarquillé les yeux de surprise, elle se retourne et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle. Lui. Sourit.

J'ai droit au régime sec depuis ce matin, pas de contact, pas de mots doux mais de l'indifférence et des ordres à la tonne. Et lui récolte un sourire? Fait chier... Comment tombent-elles toutes dans ses filets? Après quelques années à ses côtés, je ne me suis jamais accordé avec ses techniques de séduction qui s'avéraient pourtant fructueuses. Probablement parce que ce manque d'intégrité me dégoûte. Le genre de fille qu'il courtisait n'était pas dans mes cordes non plus. Je ne dirais pas que Bella s'y laisse prendre mais je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne lise pas entre ses lignes, qu'elle ne voit son mauvais jeu, ses répliques clichées. Elle ne veut rien entendre de mes remarques désobligeantes, pourtant toutes TRÈS pertinentes envers Don Juan. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il est un _très bon ami et que je dois lui faire confiance dans ses choix d'amitié. _Elle est si naïve! Hé! Je suis un homme, je sais comment fonctionne un cerveau mâle, hein? Et je connais surtout celui de Black avec qui j'ai partagé ce genre de matière grise pendant un temps. Il y a une différence entre faire confiance à Bella et laisser l'animal faire ses traces! Se sont mes pattes et les seules qui devraient s'imprégner sur ma douce. Mais je ne voudrais pas que ma fiancée croit que je suis un possessif fini, ne lui laissant l'espace nécessaire à son épanouissement personnel. C'est bien ce qu'on écrit dans les revues populaires féminines non? Celles qui décrivent les hommes comme des morons ne sachant pas s'adapter à l'air du temps car trop attachés au Cro Magnon qui sommeille en nous. Les femmes, selon ces dits magazines, veulent des hommes modernes qui ont confiance en eux, qui contrôlent la situation mais laissent leur tendre moitié contrôler encore plus, qui sont à la fois doux, sensibles et paternels, forts, rebelles et... avec des abdominaux d'enfer. Pour les abdominaux, ça va... pas tout à fait comme sur les photos mais assez satisfaisant pour ne pas dépenser d'énergie pour améliorer le tout. Pour le reste, j'essaie de m'adapter. Alors je fais le bon garçon et laisse faire Jake... mais j'observe. Qu'il ne dépasse pas la ligne, parce qu'il aura affaire à moi!…. (soupir). Il ne la lâche pas!... (autre soupir). Je lui laisse quelques secondes... Non mais, il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille? Où était ma ligne? Ah! Oui! Loin derrière.

«C'est beau Jake, tu peux la lâcher maintenant.»

Il se retourne, les yeux brillants, victorieux. Il savait que j'étais un observateur. Ravale ta fierté Black, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!

«Hey! Ed! T'es jaloux parce que je sais comment la prendre? T'as pas à avoir peur, elle ne mord pas même si elle stress au max!»

J'essaie de me contenir mais c'est vraiment difficile. Bella me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Quoi? C'est moi qui suis hors champs? Elle doit entendre mes pensées car elle prend aussitôt un air coupable et s'éloigne de Jacob.

«Je pense que j'ai la situation en mains, tu peux te mêler de tes affaires mon vieux.» Je regarde Bella en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Wow! Je suis bon. Quel contrôle! Quelle maîtrise! Hé! J'arrive même à sourire en serrant les dents! Je fais fi complètement que je viens d'agir comme le mâle alpha, jaloux de sa femelle, et reprend la ligne précédente, celle de sa demande à Edward-le-photographe qui n'a pas besoin de marquer son territoire.

«Pour en revenir à ta question, j'avais déjà pris l'initiative de photographier chaque acteur avec et sans les costumes. As-tu besoin de quelque chose d'autre?»

Elle semble si absorbée à triturer ses mains, les joues en feu, qu'elle n'absorbe rien de ce que je viens de lui dire.

«Bella, ça va?»

«Edward, je suis désolée si j'ai été un peu...»

Je jette rapidement un oeil à Jake-le-prédateur, spectateur de notre interaction. Il applaudit presque devant cette demande de pardon qui pourrait me rendre pitoyable. Une petite panique m'envahit. Parce que Bella ne comprend pas l'homme, elle pourrait aussi bien s'excuser, devant mon rival, d'avoir été bête avec moi TOUTE la journée (alors qu'elle sourit à lui). Ou pire, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû rester dans les bras de Jacob aussi longtemps sachant que je déteste cela. Quelle humiliation. Je sens que Black se frotte les mains attendant qu'elle me castre en publique. Il n'est nullement question que je la laisse terminer sa phrase.

Je fais un geste vague de la main. «Laisse, c'est mon travail aussi de publiciser la pièce. Hé! La photo c'est mon truc! C'était une bonne initiative de ta part de me le demander.»

Elle me regarde avec consternement, perdue dans le fil de la conversation. _Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire Bella! Comprends ici que je suis dans une situation où mes testicules sont en jeux... _Du coup, je ne supporte plus cette distance entre nous, je lui saisis le poignet et l'attire vers moi (en l'éloignant, par le fait même, de l'ennemi).

«Maaaaaais...j'avais déjà pris l'initiative! Parce qu'en plus de les envoyer au journal de quartier et de les afficher au Local, on pourra agrandir mon mur... _notre mur _des célébrités!»

Elle sourit en coin, effaçant son air contrit et quelque peu torturée. Je viens de créer une bulle car nous ne sommes que deux à connaître cette toile. Enfin, pour la première fois aujourd'hui, elle me voit et c'est plus qu'assez. Ni Jacob Black, Cyrano, Sénior ou _whatever_ ne nous feront douter de notre attachement et engagement mutuels. Nous nous sommes choisis et avons décidé de faire le reste de notre chemin ensemble. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout soit parfait. J'espère qu'elle non plus. Je ne crois pas qu'être en couple nous plonge dans l'inertie de notre première approche. Nous mouvons et nous nous sculptons au gré du temps et des épreuves, imbriquant nos parcelles de vie, d'émotion et de personnalité à mesure qu'elles se manifestent. Je veux ma Bella aimante, joyeuse, belle, grognon, pas reposante et confrontante parce que comme elle est, elle est plus qu'assez. Et en y pensant bien, si nous ne nous laissons voir tels que nous sommes, comment pouvons-nous cimenter les murs de notre cocon? Je veux que le mien soit vaste et solide, que mes murs restent debout après chaque tempête. Je veux quelque chose de bien bâti pour une fois dans ma vie, je veux ce que Carlisle et Esmée ont. Pour l'avenir. Pour aujourd'hui, je me satisfais de peu. Un sourire suffit car ce petit geste est plus qu'assez.

En coin, en rond ou en faible ligne, le sourire de Bella est confortable, apaisant comme un verre d'eau fraîche par temps de canicule. C'est étrange de parler de chaleur torride lorsqu'il fait -15 degré Celsius à l'extérieur et que les petits flocons qui tombaient joliment la semaine dernière se sont avérés le début d'une bonne bordée, nous laissant un tapis blanc, épais et compact. Je mêle le froid et le chaud car je n'ai plus de suite logique dans mes pensées. Trop d'émotions, de souvenirs et de projets m'amènent dans un tourbillon et me fait tourner la tête. Le temps s'étire ou court, le vent d'hiver cinglant me réconforte, je rêve éveillé le jour et ne dors pas de la nuit, je ne pense plus à regarder le foot à la télé pour justement cesser de penser. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à faire des nattes et mettre des fleurs partout dans la maison mais un rien me rend émotif. Qui aurait cru qu'Edward Cullen pouvait avoir la larme à l'oeil rien qu'à imaginer sa future épouse de blanc vêtue, montant l'allée au son des Canons de Pachelbel dans une église remplie de chapeaux et manteaux de laine?

Je m'écoute réfléchir et c'est comme si je flottais sur un nuage, un beau nuage cotonné sur fond de ciel bleu. Mais si blanc est le nuage, la neige au sol, elle, n'est pas immaculée. Elle grisonne ici et là. Bref, rien n'est parfait. Charlie n'est pas parfaitement heureux, mes collègues ajoutent mon mariage à la liste des coups de tête qui m'ont élevé au rang des plus téméraires et dangereux partenaires d'affaire, Bella est au paroxysme de la nervosité avec tous les événements de fin d'année et Renée...

Renée. Une autre complication. Il y a quelques mois, Renée n'avait qu'une idée en tête, celle de me rencontrer. Qui étais-je pour avoir sorti sa petite fille de sa coquille? Quel étrange personnage pouvais-je être? Elle aurait, paraît-il, apprécié une photo de moi, prise par Bella lors de notre petite excursion sur l'île Quentin. Enfin, _apprécié_ est un terme délicat pour traduire en un mot les épithètes plus racoleurs et descriptifs qu'elle aurait collées à mon image. Bella n'a pas voulu préciser. Je crois que mes traits si joliment exposés sur papier ne soient plus aussi enchanteurs maintenant qu'elle sait que je vais enchaîner sa fille par les liens machiavéliques du mariage. Affirmer qu'elle n'était pas contente de la nouvelle serait un euphémisme. Connaissant Charlie, je savais que la pilule serait difficile à avaler mais je n'avais pas pensé que pour la maman de Bella, ce serait pire. Je ne voulais pas y cogiter de prime abord. On ne la voie pas, elle n'existe pas. Mais elle a beau vivre à des milliers de kilomètres, elle fait partie de nos vies en octroyant la moitié de ses gènes à ma douce moitié. La nouvelle prenant forme comme une petite pilule amère pour papa s'est vue devenir un bâton de dynamite au travers de la gorge pour maman. Pas de déglutition possible, extrêmement destructive si allumée, possibilité d'explosion pouvant éclabousser à des kilomètres. Il faudra manipuler avec soin lors des présentations officielles en espérant le moins de dommages collatéraux. J'étudie donc les magazines féminins en rafale pour comprendre la complexité de la communication entre l'homme et la femme et ainsi épater belle-maman. Hé! Comment pensiez-vous que j'ai gardé le contrôle avec le moment «Black» plus tôt! Je suis presqu'un expert dans la psycho féminine avec tout ce que je me suis tapé en papier glacé dans les dernières semaines. Et qui plus est, quel imbécile veut se mettre à dos la belle-mère?

Heureusement, mes parents, ma famille, nos amis (sauf Jake) ont un tout autre discours. Ils sont heureux pour nous. Esmée était un peu craintive au début face à notre relation car l'équation formée de l'âge de Bella additionné à mon passé pouvait former une somme plutôt négative. Mais Bella est spéciale, tous l'ont vu, elle peut faire tourner les chiffres à son avantage. Elle a ses propres formules et théorèmes. Sa maturité et sa profondeur ont vite repoussé les appréhensions de ma mère adoptive. Elle a compris que Bella m'a changé sans le vouloir, elle a fait de moi un homme, un homme heureux. Je suis moi, Edward Cullen, en version améliorée. Une seule chose restera inchangé. Vous pensez tous à certains clichés comme ma générosité (je m'occupe des jeunes), mon intégrité (je travaille avec des adolescents) ou mon _sex appeal _(heu...!). J'ai plus de modestie tout de même! Non, ce qui ne changera jamais c'est l'amour de la viande. Je ne pourrai jamais devenir végétarien! Désolé Bella!

«Ed! Je peux te parler une minute?»

«Angie! Bien sûr!» Mon petit ange. Je dépose un baiser sur le front de ma bien-aimée et la laisse aller torturer le reste de la bande. J'entraîne Angela en l'enserrant par les épaules.

«Charlotte en a fini avec ton ourlet?»

Elle roule des yeux, exaspérée.

«Qui va voir ça, hein? Bella exagère un peu, on va laisser Charlotte s'occuper des trucs plus pressants comme trouver le nez de Cyrano!»

«Tim a perdu son nez?»

«Peux-tu croire!»

Elle me regarde les yeux écarquillés, les joues rosies. Le ridicule de cette situation et la tension palpable des dernières heures nous font éclater d'un rire incontrôlable.

Angie est épanouie depuis qu'elle reste avec Charlie. Elle est souriante, calme et ne fume plus. Malheureusement pour elle, nous procédons à de nouveaux arrangements puisqu'elle ne pourra rester seule avec Charlie lorsque Bella partira de la maison. C'est un énorme stress pour elle. Elle est donc doublement nerveuse ce soir. Le premier rôle d'une pièce telle que Cyrano n'est pas de la tarte. J'ai déjà été à sa place et je me souviens avoir voulu mourir... ou du moins vomir!

«Re... reprenons notre sérieux. Ouf! _My God!_»

Angela essaie aussi de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal.

«Citron! J'ai eu peur de pisser dans mes culottes!»

«Angela! Un peu de classe!»

Elle me tire la langue.

«De quoi voulais-tu me parler?»

Elle prend un air renfrogné.

«Ma mère est dans l'assistance et... je ne sais pas si... dois-je aller la voir?»

«Est-elle seule?» _J'espère!_

«Oui. En fait, il n'est plus dans le décor. Ma travailleuse sociale m'a mise au parfum!»

«Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire?»

«De lui parler... mais je ne veux pas faire les premiers pas... mais je pense pas qu'elle va s'aventurer par elle-même dans la loge.»

«Pourquoi tu n'attends pas après la pièce pour aller la voir quand tout ton stress sera envolé?»

«Si je rate tout? Je ne pourrai jamais aller lui parler! Il sera trop tard!»

«Voyons Angie, tout va bien aller, tu es prête, tu es excellente dans ton rôle! Et même si la pièce était un désastre, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu aller la voir? Elle ne s'attend pas à une représentation faite par des pros!»

«J'ai pas arrêté de lui remettre sur le nez que d'autres reconnaissaient enfin que j'étais bonne dans quelque chose. Que j'étais capable de décrocher le premier rôle par mon talent, sans faire des conneries pour l'obtenir...»

«Angie! Ta mère sait que tu as fait des efforts, que tu as du talent!»

«J'ai peur pareil! Puis... je pense que j'ai encore plus peur qu'elle parte avant que je puisse la voir. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlées, ce n'était pas joyeux disons...»

«Écoute, je vais t'aider là-dedans ok? Tu n'as pas le temps, tout de suite, d'engager une conversation qui pourrait s'avérer longue. Ce n'est pas le bon moment non plus, tu dois te concentrer. J'irai la voir avant la représentation et lui dirai que tu l'attendras dans la loge.»

«Tu ferais ça?»

«Avec plaisir!»

Elle me saute dans les bras et me donne un baiser sur la joue.

«Merci _Eddy_!»

«Edward!

«Merci _Edward_!»

Une charge vient de quitter ses épaules. Visible à l'oeil nu. Elle court vers les autres acteurs et j'en profite pour aller voir Tim.

«Hey! _Body_!»

«S'lut»

Il est vert.

«Ça va?»

«Non.»

«Nerveux, hein?»

Il passe des mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux.

«Ça va pas du tout! J'ai fait des vols, des gaffes, bavé des bandits mais j'ai jamais eu la chienne comme ce soir! C'est _freakant_, c'est malade!»

«C'est normal! Ça s'appelle la nervosité et c'est bon signe!»

«Ah! Ouin? Bien moi, j'haïs ça! Maudit que je regrette de m'être embarqué là-dedans! Pis en plus, j'ai pas mon nez! C'est parce que j'ai plus rapport si j'ai pas le gros pif!»

Je mets une main sur son épaule tendu. Il se contracte automatiquement, rendant ses muscles durs comme une roche. Ne laissant pas le temps à l'attachement de faire son chemin car passé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, il a peu reçu de contacts physiques. C'est un cas typique, un cercle vicieux. Privé d'affection, l'enfant devient difficile, et difficile devient l'incorporation dans une famille. Habitué au rejet, Tim laisse peu entrevoir ses émotions. Ce genre de cas est ma spécialité. Plusieurs mois ont été nécessaires pour avoir un rapprochement entre lui et moi. J'ai dû travailler fort pour gagner sa confiance... enfin, gagner est un grand mot mais il sait qu'il peut compter sur moi. Il m'est spécial et il le sait. C'est pourquoi, après quelques secondes, je sens la pression sous ma paume s'amollir pour enfin complètement se détendre.

«On va le retrouver. La moitié de la gang est là-dessus (j'exagère un peu mais c'est mieux d'en beurrer épais avec lui). T'es bon Tim, vraiment bon! De plus, Angie est une magnifique Roxane, ça ne sera pas trop difficile de lui chanter la pomme (je lui lance un clin d'oeil!). Fais ça pour toi, pour elle. Tu seras fier, je te le dis!»

«Ouais, je sais mais pour l'instant, c'est_ tough au boute_! En parlant d'être à boute, qu'est-ce qu'elle a mangé Bella? Elle n'est pas reposante!»

Je ris doucement.

«Tu vas comprendre ça avec le temps, tu sais les femmes...»

«Quoi les femmes?»

Je me retourne en reconnaissant la petite voix féminine de ma future. Pris la main dans le sac! Ce n'est pas mon jour pour lui cacher des choses!

«C'est une conversation d'hommes ici.»

Elle sourit. Encore. Dévastateur.

«Quand j'entends – _tu sais les femmes_ – je peux me sentir concernée! Parce que j'en suis une aux dernières nouvelles!»

«Nous parlions des femmes en général, ce commentaire ne s'appliquait pas à toi ma Bella.»

Tim tousse légèrement. Bella le regarde. Me regarde. Je fixe Bella, évitant de lancer un regard de mort à Tim. _Sois subtil un peu body_! Il faudra que je lui parle de quelques petits trucs de gars à lui. Elle se retourne de nouveau vers lui.

«Tim, parliez-vous de moi?»

Il vient rouge tomate. Merde! Je dois encore patiner.

«Bellaaaaaa, nous parlions d'Angie. Laisse-nous ventiler entre hommes s'il-te-plaît...»

Elle me regarde, paniquée. «Angie ne va pas bien? Je sais que sa mère est dans la salle, c'est ça, hein? Ou c'est son ourlet? Elle n'a pas dû être capable de le faire réparer. C'est dangereux, nerveuse comme elles est, elle pourrait s'enfarger et... »

Tim a les yeux écarquillés de stupeur devant une Bella complètement hystérique.

«_Cool down_ chérie! Elle va bien c'est juste qu'elle ne se peut plus... tu sais la nervosité et tout...»

C'est vers moi que le regard de Tim se dirige comme n'en croyant pas ses oreilles de ce que je viens de dire, oubliant Bella-la-maniaque.

«Edward Cullen! Ce que j'entends alors c'est que tu généralises le comportement d'une fille-croulant-sous-la-pression à nous toutes? Comme si c'était l'apanage des femmes de devenir des marâtres dans des situations de stress? C'est tellement sexiste!»

…

Que puis-je répondre à ça?

C'est Tim qui prend le relais.

«Quand tu dis - _la fille-croulant-sous-la-pression, la marâtre_... tu parles d'Angie?»

«C'est pas moi qui ait dit ça, c'est Edward!»

«J'ai jamais dit ça!»

«Bien oui! C'est toi qui vient de le dire!»

«NON!»

«OUI! Mais en d'autres mots!»

«STOP!» Tim se déplace pour se positionner entre nous. Difficile de dire s'il est furieux ou amusé.

Bella est rouge, le front légèrement humide par l'effort de notre confrontation. Le regard fuyant, elle hésite entre partir et rester.

«Désolé Bella, mais Edward et moi parlions de TA névrose. Je comprends Ed d'avoir voulu bifurquer la conversation car visiblement ce n'était pas le bon moment pour t'en parler mais de là à mettre tout ça sur le dos d'Angie... Waow! Faut pas pousser sa _luck_! _Anyway_, merci à vous deux, c'était distrayant et j'ai définitivement oublié d'être mangé par le trac. À plus!»

Sur ce, il tourne les talons et déguerpit.

Il ne reste que nous deux. Nos regards se soudent.

«C'est vrai?»

«Qu'on parlait de ta névrose?»

«Que je suis invivable?»

Son ton est hésitant.

«Presque...»

Je lui souris.

«Tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu es jaloux de Jacob, hein? Tu sais... plus tôt... j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas content...»

«Non, rien à voir.»

«Oh! Tu n'étais pas... jaloux?»

«Si, très.» Elle sourit. _Quoi? Ça lui fait plaisir de me torturer?_ «Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Tu dois respirer un peu, tu rends tout le monde fou ici. C'est une pièce de théâtre, personne ne se fera exécuter si un détail reste à manquer. Tim et Angie vivent de grandes émotions alors...»

Ses épaules s'affaissent.

«Je saaaaaaaaaaais... j'ai de la difficulté à me tolérer moi-même! Je suis tellement désolée.»

Elle a l'air si perdue. Mon amour.

«Viens ici.» Je lui fais signer de venir se blottir dans mes bras.

Elle plonge sur moi, le menton renfrogné, m'enserre et sanglote. Je lui caresse le dos et attend que ça passe. Un moment arrêté, un moment de tendresse, un moment d'accalmie.

«Je t'aime.»

«Encore?»

«Toujours!»

«_Gosh!_ Ça fait du bien de pleurer! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile. Sachant tout le monde assis en avant du rideau, ça me fout la treille!»

Elle est trop mignonne. «La trouille!»

«Hein?»

«Ça me fout la trouille.»

«Ah! _Sorry_, j'en perds mes mots. Bon! Assez de faire pitié, on retourne sur le champs de bataille! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un _racoon_?»

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?_

Elle roule des yeux voyant devant mon visage en point d'exclamation. «Est-ce que mon maquillage a coulé de manière à me beurrer les yeux comme un raton?»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

«Non, tu es magnifique, une vraie petite biche!»

* * *

Je sais que je n'étais pas un cadeau aujourd'hui. Mon fiancé est d'or. Il s'est prêté au jeu du _punching bag_ sans sourciller. Maintenant que la pièce est terminée, que le rideau est tombé, je peux enfin respirer. Tim et Angie ont été magnifiques. Je crois qu'ils étaient très contents de leur performance... enfin... difficile à savoir quand les deux restent soudés l'un dans l'autre pendant une éternité. Par la force de leur étreinte, je peux quand même suggérer qu'ils se sont donnés un dix sur dix.

En repensant à la conversation qu'a eu Edward avec Gisèle, je ne peux que soupirer de soulagement. Edward se trompe rarement sur les sous-entendu et les réelles motivations, s'il a trouvé que c'était très positif, c'est que c'est prometteur. En se remettant peu à peu de la bombe qui lui ai tombée dessus, Gisèle ne pense qu'à renouer avec Angela. Après le pouf!, un ouf! À voir avec Angie maintenant, un peu moins mature et un peu plus écorchée. J'ai hâte d'avoir les retombées de la rencontre mère-fille. Sans trop d'éclats j'espère. Certainement que la meilleure solution pour Angie serait de retourner vivre chez sa mère après mon mariage. Sera-t-il trop tôt? Trop tard? La seule certitude dans tout ça est que Charlie aura de la difficulté à s'en remettre. Il nous perdra toutes les deux en même temps.

Charlie avait la larme à l'oeil ce soir. Par l'émotion? La tristesse? L'éventualité de la solitude qui réaménagera l'espace de sa maison? Depuis l'arrière-scène, je voyais le cristallin de son oeil miroiter et ses lèvres mimer les répliques de Cyrano. Connaissant l'état du livre de la pièce de Rostand à la maison, il a surement lu et relu la pièce à de nombreuses reprises. Sa concentration était telle que je le sentais envahi par ces mots, ces grandes envolées lyriques bien imprégnées dans sa mémoire. Profane en matière de théâtre, je l'ai vu, subjugué par le jeu des acteurs s'appropriant le texte qu'il chérit. Peut-être cela lui donnera-t-il une nouvelle façon de passer le temps? Les livres nous accompagnent, nous enlacent, nous fait vivre des passions, des bouts de vie mais ne remplacent pas le partage entre humains. Peut-être se trouvera-t-il un ou encore mieux une compagne qui partagerait ce temps avec lui? Je devrais l'emmener au St-Ciméon aussi. Il pourrait faire de belles rencontres, converser, jouer aux cartes ou qui sait, se faire présenter une belle visiteuse célibataire... Madame Bertrand se ferait une joie de se mettre sur la piste d'une recrue, son talent naturelle comme elle dit. Elle semble assez en forme pour jouer les attrapes-coeur. Elle tenait sur ses deux jambes ce soir, la tête haute, fière de son organisation. Les résidents ont semblé avoir du plaisir. Ils sont partis vite, coucher tôt oblige. Dommage que je n'aie eu le temps de récolter quelques commentaires. J'irai faire une visite cette semaine... et j'amènerai Charlie.

Un journaliste du journal de quartier était dans la salle et est venu nous féliciter pour l'initiative et la découverte de si beaux talents. Wow! La tête qu'ils feront quand ils verront une colonne parlant d'eux dans cet hebdomadaire local populaire! Ils le méritent car de par où ils ont commencé et où ils sont arrivés, ce n'est certainement pas sans effort. Je peux me coucher l'esprit en paix, pleine d'images de bonheur et on peut le dire, de soulagement. Je ne suis pas faite pour prendre en charge trop de responsabilités, trop de stress, trop de choses à penser en même temps, trop de tout. J'aime beaucoup notre petite troupe, j'aime le projet, j'aime la cause... mais quand ton couple est en péril, il est temps de réviser la pertinence de ses engagements! Pauvre Edward! Il ne l'a pas eu facile. Déjà qu'il doit, mariage oblige, composer avec papa-ours Charlie qui se fait ravir sa petite fille et ensuite maman-poule Renée qui veut presque mettre le FBI sur son cas, il n'avait pas besoin de la version Bella-Cruella en plus! Et Jake dans tout ça... Edward a peut-être raison. Il en met un peu trop sur notre case amie. Si Edward aurait pu porter une arme dans ses yeux, il serait mort sur le champs. Mais ce qui m'a brisé le coeur, c'est aussi la déception que j'y ai décelée, bien derrière la gâchette. Je ne peux supporter de le décevoir. En y repensant bien, je n'aurais pas aimé voir une super nana dans ses bras comme Jake m'enlaçait. Mais Edward est meilleur que moi, il encaisse. Il est parfois trop que je ne m'en sens pas à la hauteur. Il est beau comme un Dieu, fait tout pour me rendre heureuse et rien pour me déplaire. Pendant que moi, beige Bella, fait tout pour lui rendre la vie pénible, il reste debout et m'aime.

«Mmmmm... j'aime ton odeur.»

«Edward! Tu m'as fait peur!» De derrière, il me contourne pour me faire face.

«Je n'étais pas très subtil pourtant, ça doit bien faire cinq minutes que je te regarde penser. »

«Et?»

«Définitivement la femme parfaite.»

«Pas parfaite du tout mais... tu peux toujours y rêver... en autant que ça ne soit pas trop loin de la réalité.»

Il me prend subitement dans ses bras et me serre si fort que j'en arrête de respirer.

«Tu ne vois pas tout ce que je vois quand je te regarde ma Bella. Toujours je trouve une nouvelle parcelle de ravissement à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble. Même aujourd'hui!» Je lève un sourcil et me répond par un clin d'oeil. «Je t'aime tellement que j'en ai mal dans le ventre... et s'il te plaît ne laisse plus les papattes de Black te toucher. Nous ne sommes pas mariés encore mais j'aime à penser que tu m'appartiens. Toute, toute, toute à moi!»

Je ris, je suis heureuse.

«Les papattes, hein?»

«Truc de gars.»

«Non, on ne remet pas le _Guys Thing please_!»

«Pas ce soir, ok. Si on se mettait sur le _Lovers Thing_ alors?»

Passionné. Mon homme, son baiser, ses caresses. Il sait me faire frémir juste en tenant mon visage dans le carcan de ses mains puissantes, par le mouvement de ses pouces sur mes joues, de son corps s'appuyant sur le mien. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, de le sentir faire un avec moi, mon corps, mon âme. Mon coeur se sent seul d'avoir passé la barrière de ma peau pour aller rejoindre celui d'Edward en ne demandant l'avis de personne. Mais voilà! Il est en bonne compagnie et je sais qu'il en prend bien soin. En attendant d'aller le rejoindre, mes mains et mes lèvres explorent cette enveloppe charnelle, magnifique et sensuelle aussi souvent que possible. Je ne me lasse pas, ne me lasserai jamais. Dans ses bras j'oublie tous mes soucis. Dans ses bras je me sens forte, grande. Dans ses bras... je me sens femme. Je me sens sa femme. Vivement dans deux semaines...


	31. Épilogue

**Bonjour à tous! Ceci est l'épilogue, cette histoire est terminée en ce beau dimanche 2 janvier 2011. Fini... snif! J'ai versé une larme en tapant les 3 dernières lettres de la FIN. Parce que c'est émouvant de laisser derrière ces personnages merveilleux. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ces quelques chapitres comme j'ai eu le plaisir de les animer, inventer, écrire. J'ai pu jouer avec les mots et les émotions, me faisant réfléchir à ma vie et à celles des autres. Je veux réitérer dans un sujet totalement différent. J'y réfléchis et reviendrai bientôt.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, merci pour vos commentaires qui ont été très précieux et encourangeants. Bella et Edward vous auraient sans doute dits la même chose.**

**À la prochaine!**

* * *

_**La fiancée**_

Blanc. Tout blanc.

Nous sommes en pleine tempête. Une joyeuse tempête. Ma première. N'est-ce pas merveilleux d'avoir une telle blancheur pour la journée de son mariage? C'est tout-à-fait moi, je me fonds maintenant dans le décor par la couleur de ma peau et aussi par la robe que je porte. Des tourbillons de flocons immaculés venus de l'infini s'accumulent sur tout ce qui est immobile et sur les passants qui marchent d'un pas tranquille en ce samedi matin incolore. Plus de jaune, de vert, de brun, de bleu car même le ciel est pointillé par des trillions de pixels blancs qui remplissent l'image.

J'ai connu la neige de l'hiver passé mais la saison avait été pauvre en précipitations à ce qu'il paraît. Aujourd'hui le prouve. N'ai rien vu de tel. On ne parle que de ça à la télévision, à la radio, dans les rues. Certains maugréent, d'autres attendent que ça passe, les enfants sautent de joie, les voisins se parlent (enfin!) en dégageant leur voiture à la pelle. Ça ne laisse personne indifférent. Bref, c'est un jour mémorable... bien que mémorable était déjà écrit à mon agenda aujourd'hui.

Comment résister à sortir le bout du nez dehors même si une Alice a mis le paquet dans notre coiffure? Impossible! Attendant que ma tortionnaire soit hors de vue, j'ai ouvert grandement la porte pour humer le parfum des congères sur le balcon. Avant même que mon odorat capte l'odeur des parcelles glacées, un autre sens a été frappé de plein fouet. L'ouïe. Un silence de plomb m'est tombé dans l'oreille sans crier gare. Je me souviens maintenant de promenades silencieuses par soirée hivernale, n'entendant que le craquement de nos bottes sur un sentier de neige compactée. Ces promenades ont été des moments d'abandon et de liberté comme je n'avais connu dans cet Arizona chaud et sec qui m'a vu grandir. Sentir les feux de bois, le froid aux joues et cette plénitude dans un monde qui n'arrête jamais me faisait croire qu'il existait des stations où l'on pouvait descendre de ce train infernal et attendre, un instant, de prendre le prochain. Toujours la même destination mais avec un léger délais.

Oui... j'ai d'agréables souvenirs de mon premier et seul hiver de mon existence mais rien ne se compare à ceci. Tout ce coton glacé étouffe les moindres bruits comme si on avait insonorisé l'extérieur. Et cette odeur! La glace, le froid masquent tout ce qu'on connaît en matière de mémoire olfactive. Fabuleux. J'ai presque le goût d'y goûter.

«Mais qui a ouvert la porte? ISABELLA SWANN FERME CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE!»

_Oups!_

«Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? J'ai passé trois heures à créer cet oeuvre d'art et tu veux tout ruiner en deux minutes? De la neige, Bella, ce n'est rien que de la pluie gelée. Et une fois sur ta tête, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette glace? Elle fond! On a pas besoin d'être né au Québec ou d'avoir un bac en science pour savoir ça!»

J'ai du mal à la reconnaître avec son visage crispé et les yeux exorbités. Une chance que je ne crois plus aux sorcières, j'aurais couru me cacher sous mon lit en suppliant de me rendre mon amie!

«Désolée Alice! Je n'ai pas pu résister, c'est tellement beau!»

«On s'en fout du dehors, c'est toi qui doit porter le nom de beauté aujourd'hui. Viens ici que je vérifie que tout est bien en place. En espérant que tu n'aies pas mouillé le bas de ta robe...» Les quatre fers en l'air. C'est ce qui résume bien ma copine Alice, la _mariamaniaque_. «Non, mais tu te rends compte que j'ai dû user de stratégie, faire bouger mes synapses à tout allure pour trouver un moyen de te faire passer de la maison à l'auto et de de l'auto à l'église sans que rien ne bouge? Et toi tu sors, comme ça...»

Elle marmonne sans fin et je la laisse faire. Si c'est ce que ça prend pour la libérer des tensions qui l'habitent... je préfère flotter et ne plus écouter, ne plus entendre. J'ai juste envie de saisir ces merveilleux moments dans leurs moindres détails. La neige est un détail à ne pas négliger parce que c'est ce que nous rêvions Edward et moi pour le jour qui marquerait le début d'une vie commune. Comme ces petits insignifiants flocons qui vus de près sont parfaitement dessinés pour se confondre les uns aux autres et former un solide amas de givre, nous sommes ainsi faits l'un pour l'autre. Je ne suis pas naïve, tout est fragile dans la vie, rien n'est acquis. Un jour à la fois je veux vivre et à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est avec lui. Je ne peux détacher le sourire de mon visage avec les jurons d'Alice en toile de fond. _Perfect! This is perfect!_

_

* * *

__**Le fiancé**_

«Je voulais un mariage blanc et bien, je suis servi!»

«Frérot, il n'y a qu'à toi que ça peut arriver, la tempête du siècle le jour de ton mariage! Et si tu penses mettre ton toxedo avant de déterrer la voiture, oublie ça tout de suite!»

«Hey! Tu vas me faire suer à pelleter le jour de mon mariage? Tu le sais que c'est une longue journée pour moi et que j'aurai besoin de toute mon énergie jusqu'à... la toute fin?»

Je connais Emmett, je sais que c'est le genre de sous-entendu qu'il adore. Son visage s'illumine pour prendre une allure coquine. Oui, très Emmett.

«Je ne suis pas inquiet pour ta forme physique, le petite Bella n'a qu'à bien se tenir!»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Surtout pour masquer mon embarras parce qu'en vérité, ça occupe la presque totalité de mes pensées.

«Tu rougis? Alors... c'est vrai? Blanc ce mariage?»

«Heu... oui.»

«Wow! Comment?»

«Quoi comment?»

«Comment t'as fait?»

«J'en ai aucune idée.» Je suis un super héros. Je secoue la tête pour éloigner toute visualisation parce que _ce n'est pas le moment _et aussi pour faire signe à Emmett que je n'ai pas envie d'élaborer. «Allez, à la pelle qu'on se rende à l'autel!»

Avec toute la force, même restreinte, de ses 100 kilos de muscles, il m'écrase l'épaule de sa main. Ça se voulait rassurant. Rassurant façon Emmett.

«Reste ici, prends ton café tranquillement, je fais le travail seul. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te défasses le dos. Trop tragique, hein? Wow! J'en reviens pas le frère!»

«Ça va, tu ne viens quand même pas d'apprendre que je traverse la ville pendu à un fil de toile d'araignée!» Pas certain que Spider-man aurait été aussi courageux que moi mais bon... «On peut changer de sujet? Et j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes sarcasmes tout au long de la journée. En plus, je t'en avais déjà parlé alors pourquoi remettre ça sur le tapis!»

«Ça fait une éternité de ça! Ed, tu dois avoir les coui...»

«Emmett! _Shut up!_»

Il rit content d'avoir un os sur lequel gruger.

«À quoi sert un frère sinon à t'agacer, hein?»

Avec un dernier clin d'oeil, il disparaît dans l'entrée pour s'habiller afin d'affronter le froid et la lourdeur des bancs de neige. Je me sens un peu coupable de le laisser travailler pendant que je flâne en pyjama mais... après tout, à quoi sert un frère sinon d'agacer l'autre hein?

«Eddie?» Je l'entends au loin de ma chaise de cuisine chaude et confortable, tasse fumante à la main.

«Quoi?» Faut prendre le ton du gars cool qui trouve tout naturel de se marier dans quelques heures à la plus belle femme du monde et laissant son frère soulever une tonne de neige pendant que je sirote le liquide des dieux.

«C'est ce que je pensais! T'es plus affecté que tu ne le laisses paraître. Tu me laisses t'appeler Eddie sans ronchonner et tu parles un octave plus haut que d'ordinaire. Vivement la nuit de noce!»

Sur un rire particulièrement tonitruant, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur un _wouff!_ C'est quand même moi qui relaxe pendant qu'il se les gèle et qui tiendra Bella dans mes bras dans quelques heures alors... il peut rire comme il veut! Ah! Ah! Deux-zéro pour moi.

* * *

_**La fiancée**_

Je flotte toujours. Tout ce blanc qui m'habille et qui m'entoure me fait me sentir sur un nuage. Je n'ai jamais rêvé à ce jour, n'ai jamais eu d'attente. Je savoure chaque minute qui passe car chacune d'elles compte comme une parcelle de temps qui s'incrustera dans ma mémoire. Je me bâtis une mosaïque d'images, de sons et de sensations pour ne pas oublier, même pas un jour, que la magie existe. De rien je suis partie. De loin je suis venue. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, je ne parlais pas la langue, n'avais pas d'ami, pas de but... pas de Local, pas d'Edward, pas de couleur dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui j'ai tout ça, j'aime et suis aimée, navigue dans une mer immaculée où le soleil se reflète et fait scintiller le passage qui me mène à mon bien-aimé. J'ai la pureté, le blanc en canevas, agrémenté de couleurs vives peintes par les personnes signifiantes faisant partie maintenant de ma vie. N'est-ce pas magique?

Le temps s'égrène pour en arriver à cette dernière minute derrière les portes closes. Celle qui précède la marche vers celui qui modifiera le cours de mon existence. Ces soixante secondes s'étalent de la pointe de mes orteils coincées dans de jolies escarpins argentés à la coiffe translucide qui couvre ma chevelure savamment bouclée. Je frémis. Charlie se tourne et m'interroge du regard. «Ça va.» Il se penche et m'embrasse la tempe. Il ne peut parler, trop d'émotions. Une perle d'eau reste coincée au coin de mon oeil et je fais un décompte pour tromper l'attente. Autant je savourais et voulais que le temps s'arrête, autant je voudrais maintenant faire disparaître les dernières mesures de la musique qui me sépare du moment ultime où je marcherai vers lui. Pam, pam, pam, pam... Pachelbel a fait du mot canons, une magnifique mélodie qui fait oublier totalement que ce même mot fait l'objet d'une arme redoutable pouvant servir à dévaster une ville. Tant de douceur et de retenu... pam, pam, pam... La montée débute, les notes fusent, les violons se font aller... les portes s'ouvrent... enfin! Bienvenue ma nouvelle vie!

* * *

_**Le fiancé**_

Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais vivre au-dehors de moi et j'ai pourtant usé de paradis artificiels qui me faisaient oublié le nom même de ma mère! Cette sensation est nouvelle, exaltante, enivrante mais oh! Combien stressante! Mes cheveux fraîchement coupés, emprisonnés dans une substance gluante et collante empêchent mes doigts nerveux de masser mon cuir chevelu. Mes bras se doivent de rester de chaque côté de mon corps, immobiles, dans l'attente d'enlacer ma future épouse. Mes pieds eux, chaussés de cuir bien ciré, trépignent un peu, plaçant le poids de mon corps sur un et puis sur l'autre.

Emmett essaie de faire un contact visuel pour me calmer les nerfs. Je ne dois pas être beau à voir. Je le vois du coin de l'oeil mais l'ignore délibérément. Je veux sentir. Je veux ressentir cette petite souffrance mélangée à une grande excitation. Je veux vivre ces moments magiques car je sais qu'ils sont uniques. Qui aurait cru qu'en ce samedi de décembre, je passerai l'anneau au doigt de la femme de ma vie. De rien je suis partie. De loin je suis venue. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, je vivais reclus dans mes mauvais souvenirs, enchaîné par l'emprise de Sénior, effacé par l'abandon de ma mère, coupable de mes agissements. Aujourd'hui je suis libéré de ma famille biologique, de mes abus, car reclus je ne suis plus. Bien que les mauvais souvenirs sont toujours là, je sais alléger mon fardeau. Le Local vit, j'aide trois poignées de jeunes mal en point comme j'étais à s'en sortir, j'aime... passionnément et suis aimé en retour pour ce que je suis. Moi, Edward Cullen, je sais qui je suis et connais ma valeur. Je sais que j'aimerai cette femme toute ma vie. Je ne suis pas naïf, tout est fragile dans la vie, rien n'est acquis. Ce sera du travail, il y aura des hauts et des bas, je ferai des erreurs et Bella aussi. Mais nous ne baisserons pas les bras, nous faisons en ce jour une promesse qui durera toujours. Je crois en _toujours_ et je m'engage à ne pas l'abandonner.

Les dernières mesures des canons de Pachelbel me séparant de ma bien-aimée s'étirent et résonnent. La montée de la musique se fait entendre, masquant les battements de mon coeur qui s'accélèrent. Les portes s'ouvrent et je la vois enfin. Le temps s'arrête. Elle est magnifique. Je balaie la salle de mon regard, m'assurant que tout est bien réel, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mes larmes cachées plus tôt et maintenant prêtes à jaillir. Tout les yeux sont rivés sur elle. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? La petite diversion n'a pas été efficace, je pleure. Je souris et je pleure, desserrant ainsi l'étau de mon coeur. Je me sens libre, mes pieds ne dansent plus, mes mains ont repris vie, impatientes de la toucher et ma coiffure est encore impeccable. Elle m'aime pour ce que je suis, moi Edward Cullen, né Masen, peu importe mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Elle me fait confiance et j'en suis encore bouche-bée.

* * *

_**La fiancée**_

Je monte ou descend l'allée? Je ne sais lequel des deux mais je suis certaine de la destination. Cet homme au regard d'émeraude en larmes tout au bout est à moi. Je ne suis plus la cadence et ne veux que courir vers lui, le prendre dans mes bras et lui murmurer que tout ira bien. Je sais que c'est l'émotion qui parle et non la tristesse qui déborde. Mais je veux être celle qui essuiera ses joues et le ferai sourire à nouveau. La petite église n'est pas bondée mais plus garnie que je n'aurais pensé. Nous voulions rester simple et partager cet instant avec les gens qui comptent. Finalement, j'ai beaucoup plus de touches de couleur que je ne pensais sur ma toile. Je ne peux les saluer mais je capte au passage la présence de madame Bertrand, complice dans cette histoire. Grâce à elle, j'ai connu Jasper et Alice assis à ses côtés, les mains enlacés, qui m'ont mené, eux, à Edward et au Local. Plus loin Jacob et Tim, enlacé timidement par Angie, la presque fille adoptive de Charlie. Enfin Renée, résignée à être heureuse de mon choix (surtout que mon fiancé est encore plus _handsome_ en personne, comme si c'était possible, que sur photo). Cette petite diversion n'est pas efficace, je marche encore plus vite. Charlie a du mal à garder le rythme à mes côtés mais n'essaie pas de me retenir. Je souris car je sais que je ne tomberai pas, grâce à lui. Aujourd'hui, je reste debout et danserai. Je danserai sous leurs yeux et ne serai pas intimidée. Je suis aimée pour ce que je suis, moi Bella Swann, la moins gracieuse des cygnes.

* * *

_**Le marié**_

«Oui je le veux.» Quatre petits mots à mi-chemin de compléter notre promesse. Ma voix est chevrotante, non par incertitude, mais parce que je n'ai pu arrêter de pleurer tout au long de la cérémonie. J'ai souris à travers mes larmes mais n'ai jamais pu les mettre de côté. Du moins, j'ai fait rire ma famille par mon «surplus émotionnel» et j'aurai donné du carburant à Emmett pour quelques années. Bella, elle, a souri sans cesse et m'a serré la main. Elle sait que je suis heureux, peut-être trop.

«Oui je le veux.» Les quatre même mots mais prononcés par ma Bella qui font d'elle officiellement mon épouse, ma femme.

C'est fait. Elle est mienne.

Je suis heureux.

Et je pleure encore pendant que je l'embrasse, les mains enserrant son visage, montrant à tous l'anneau maintenant présente à mon annulaire.

* * *

_**La mariée**_

Il est écrit que nous sommes un selon les liens du mariage. Je comprends ce que signifie ne faire qu'une seule chair dans les faits. Deux coeurs battent la chamade, deux corps nus ruissellent par l'effort de nos ébats, deux bouches soupirent mais un seul esprit nous habite. Nous avons découvert nos coins secrets, avons exploré chaque parcelle de peau offerte entièrement l'un à l'autre pour enfin se connecter dans cet intimité que seul un grand amour peut connaître, laissant la passion prendre le contrôle, comme si l'un dépendait de l'autre pour survivre. Se fondre, se confondre. Les bouches jointes, les doigts entrelacés, nous avons fait l'amour. Ce qu'il nous reste, l'exaltation retombée, est la certitude que nous formons désormais une seule chair et que ce jour restera inoubliable.

J'ai toujours su, à partir du premier regard, que cet homme changerait ma vie. Que j'étais voué à un destin que je n'avais pas prévu, que je n'avais qu'à plonger dans son regard vert pour me perdre dans un inconnu beaucoup plus excitant que mon plan confortable et terne qui m'avait portée les pieds sur les terres du Québec. J'ai su qu'il me serait difficile de vivre sans lui, que je tomberais amoureuse irrévocablement s'il me le permettait. J'ai su que ce serait pour la vie quand il a étalé les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi. J'ai su qu'après l'automne de sa vie, nous aurions un hiver doux et paisible. Un hiver tout blanc, virginal, celui qui appelle à recommencer non pas du début mais à partir de notre point de rencontre, les courbes d'une nouvelle ligne de vie. Un tapis blanc invitant à ne former qu'un ange composé de deux coeurs affolés de s'être donnés complètement. Deux coeurs qui ne battront plus pour eux-même mais au rythme de l'autre. Deux coeurs qui se découvriront au fil des années, se déshabilleront, s'exploreront et je l'espère se multiplieront pour faire de cette chair unifiée des enfants qui nous combleront encore plus. Deux coeurs qui vivront des printemps de renouvellement, des étés chauds et torrides, des automnes de rapprochement et des hivers inoubliables comme celui-ci. L'hiver sera notre saison préférée, je le sais. Parce que c'est ici, en pleine tempête de neige que tout a commencé vraiment. L'entremêlement de deux coeurs en hiver.

FIN.


End file.
